A NEW LIFE
by Desktop Dragon
Summary: (AU) Eva is a young single mother living in a British Midlands town, Gideon Cross is the grandson of the owner of Cross Industries. Totally opposite ends of the social spectrum but what's the old saying... opposites attract! I DO NOT OWN THE CROSSFIRE SERIES OR ITS CHARACTERS BY SYLVIA DAY
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: It appears miracles do happen. Not only did I complete and post my FSOG story Inevitable Destiny? I have now completed this one in skeleton form – and it has only taken me four years to get it to this point! This is another Alternate Universe story using the characters from the Crossfire series in a totally different setting, and I have taken elements from the storyline Sylvia Day wrote and reworking it and altering them to become something totally different. It also has influences from the FSOG stories. As I say, this story has been in the works since 2015 and is one I have kept leaving and coming back to many times. I have thought about abandoning it and deleting it but something always stopped me from doing so and now finally I have a complete story in skeleton form and whilst it is in no way shape or form anything other than an amateurish gamble, I am happy enough with it to offer it up to the world of fan fiction. **

**In this story Gideon and Eva are British and the story is set in the UK around the West Midlands town of Stoke on Trent and the Northern city of Manchester, the characters are much younger (Eva is just 19 when the story starts and Gideon is 5 years older at 24 years old) and they have very different circumstances to what they have in the series. Gideon is very wealthy but certainly nowhere near to the scale he is in the original stories, and his wealth comes from his grandfather's family business – Cross Industries, which he and his father work in whereas Eva comes from a much humbler background (more like Ana in FSOG). There will be a number of phrases and terminology used which may seem slightly alien to American readers. I hope you can follow the story, (I have full confidence you'll be fine as my British spelling, not to mention previous ****colloquialism****s have sometimes made their way into my other stories) but at the end when it is finished I will give an appendices of explanation of the terminology I have used if it appears to be necessary. I hope you can overlook the unfamiliar phrases and terminology and see this story for what I hope it is, and that is a love story between two people from very different backgrounds, who have both been damaged by circumstances but find each other and fall in love. **

**The original seed of an idea for this story came to me after catching the end of an episode of (the now defunct) The Jeremy Kyle Show – which was a daytime UK TV talk show where members of the public essentially come to air their dirty laundry in public, the show provided lie detectors and DNA tests, help and counselling for participants and they have dealt with a wide range of subject matters, the main ones are cheating stories where couples come to do lie detectors after being accused of cheating by partners, lie detectors to prove/disprove innocence of theft, DNA tests where there is doubt of paternity to a child, finding long lost family members, domestic violence stories and intervention type stories where drug addicts/alcoholics come to get help they need for their addiction. The premise of the show until it was axed was conflict resolution, and aftercare for the participants, at one point Jeremy Kyle did try and take the format of his show to the US, but I don't think his style worked for the American audience. Anyway, the idea was cemented in my mind and developed after listening to a couple of songs, I had my collection set on random and as I was listening, **_**Working Class Hero**_** by John Lennon came on followed by **_**Don't Let Daddy Kiss Me**_** by Motorhead, then **_**Till the River Runs Dry**_** by Thunder, and slowly the lyrics from those three songs formed that original seed of an idea I had in my head into what hopefully is a workable story. **

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Crossfire Series/FSOG stories or its characters; However, I do own the secondary characters and original aspects of the story A New Life). **

**oooOOOooo**

**A NEW LIFE**

CHAPTER 1

I open my eyes and I hear the rain beating on the window, I look towards it and I sigh. It's pissing it down again, great! Here we go again, different day same shit. I rub my hands over my face and crawl out of bed as I head to the bathroom and turn on the shower I hear movement and I know Maisie my four year old daughter is now awake and ready to roll and it makes me smile, and my mood lifts a little as I hear her. Maisie is my life, literally my reason for living. She is my reason I get my arse out of bed every day and the reason I am trying to get my car crash of a life so far, back on track.

"Mummy where are you?" I hear my daughter shout.

"I'm in the bathroom" I reply.

Moments later the door flies open and Maisie stands there in her Pepper Pig PJ's holding her teddy and she grins at me. Her huge brown eyes glowing with love. I don't think Maisie understands the concept of privacy.

I finish up and she undresses and climbs into the shower, I test the temperature of the water and then leave her to wash herself, dropping a fresh towel on the nearby chair. I tell her to get a move on while I get dressed. I head into my small bedroom and pull on my tatty old jeans and Polo shirt with 'Cross Industries' embroidered on the left side. I scrape my long damp hair back into a pony tail and after going to switch off the shower I head back into my daughter's room, where she is now out, dry and dressing in her school uniform. She has recently just started school in the reception class at the same Primary school I went to when I was a kid. I walk towards her and help her finish getting dressed. I was shocked the day she started when I saw a teacher who was there when I was, is still there and she remembered me. However, that fact is hardly surprising really as I was a gobby, stroppy little madam right from the start.

I think back to my own childhood and then to the day I had Maisie when I vowed that I would never let my own daughter experience the things I did. So far though I have not only failed spectacularly, but she has experienced far worse than I ever did. I was born Eva Lauren Trammel on a snowy December night nineteen years ago. My mum Monica was just 15 when she had me and my 17 year old dad, Jack didn't want to know. My mum lived at home with my grandmother Sandra, who was also a single mum and who had done exactly the same thing back when she was 17. She was lucky though, my granddad Kev did the right thing and stuck around and helped my gran raise my mum, that was until he was killed in a car crash when my mum was about 8 or 9. Mum had just let a line of men drift in and out of my early life until she had finally settled down with her current partner when I was around Maisie's age or maybe a bit older.

I look out the window and see the miserable wet and depressing late September day, made worse by the concrete jungle we live in. I live in a small flat on the notorious Primrose Hill council estate, my mum lives here just around the corner in one of the houses with my step dad Victor and my three half-brothers and so does my gran, who lives across the road from my mum with her fella and the only grandfather I have ever known, Terry. I love my family dearly and I know all I have to do is pick up the phone and they will be there; we don't have much but we have each other.

I quickly pour a glass of milk for Maisie and place a bowl of cornflakes in front of her while I make myself a mug of coffee. I busy myself packing Maisie's little backpack, her reading book, tin of words and the notebook I have to write in to say I have listened to her read and any comments I might want to make. I put in a small pack up lunch and a drink for her and then I pick up my phone and text my gran.

_**Are you still ok to pick up Maisie from school today?**_

Moments later the reply comes, _**Yes, I'll give her some tea and you can pick her up when you finish work.**_

I smile, _**Thanks gran x**_ I send and slip my phone in my pocket. I knew the answer before I sent the text but I don't like to assume or take advantage.

"Ok are you ready to go?" I ask a while later.

Maisie appears with toothpaste around her mouth and nods at me, I quickly wipe her clean and help her to fasten her shoes and get her coat on. I grab my keys and jacket and we head out to school. I am feeling slightly better now though as it has actually stopped raining.

It's a short walk to the Primary school, and we meet up with a few of the other mums with their kids, on the walk there. As we walk in the gate I freeze in panic as I see Nathan leaning against the fence and I frown. I didn't realise he was out of prison already; I should have been told this.

"What do you want?" I ask, with more confidence than I am feeling as I glare at the tall, muscular 19-year-old with the same brown eyes as my daughter.

"It's Daddy!" Maisie squeals and then after a moment's hesitation where she appraises him and his current mood, she runs to him. It makes me sad and guilty that she feels she has to do that and I watch as he picks her up and kisses her.

"I want to see my daughter" he says defensively as he puts Maisie down. His tone makes Maisie immediately back away from him. My friend Megan glares at him and takes Maisie in for me.

"Come on Evie, things will be different this time" he says using that tone of voice which I had fallen for so many times, but not anymore.

"Have you contacted social services then to arrange the supervised contact, at the contact centre?" I ask folding my arms as I stand squarely in front of him.

He just looks at me and says nothing but I am on a roll now, my confidence building. "Have you done a drugs test? More importantly have you passed that drugs test? Have you completed the anger management classes you swore you would do?" I stop, my hands are now on my hips and I glare at him.

"I'll take your deafening silence as a no. So, having said all that, till the answer to all those questions is yes you know that you are not coming anywhere near _my_ daughter and that is not just my decision. That is the decision of your social worker, my social worker and the court, you know the rules Nathan. You can't do this; you are considered a danger to her and I won't have social services taking _my_ daughter away from me because you are a selfish twat. If I was feeling really vindictive right about now, I could phone up your parole officer and tell him you are breaking the conditions of your parole. I assume that you are on parole, because you are standing here and are not in prison where you belong, do you hear me?"

"She's my daughter too" he mutters sulkily, but I see the warning signs of his building anger in his body language.

This winds me up even more, so I continue with my rant, "Oh ok so having said that here's another question then - just for shits and giggles have you sorted out any money for _your_ daughter, you know so she can eat, have clothes and shoes...?" He just stares at me and then he shrugs, I shake my head in disgust.

"I thought not, you are a waste of space Nathan. Maisie is better off without you; you have not been any kind of father to her. You do know your daughter was born four years ago, and since that day back in May four years ago you have provided the grand total of two packs of nappies for her and one of those was the wrong fucking size. In all the time she has been alive that is all you have provided for her, no money for her upkeep, nothing. I have provided everything else for her, in fact you stole money from me when we were together so as all _my_ money goes to the care and welfare of _my_ daughter, you stole from her. So forgive me if I don't crown you dad of the year". I stop and I can see he is going to blow, his hands are now in tight fists at his side, but I am banking on the fact that there are too many witnesses around at the moment for him to lash out as he normally does, when he doesn't like being told the truth.

"Fuck you Evie" he says and stalks off. I watch him go and I shake my head, I'm sick of this, so he got his parole, god knows how he managed to wangle that. Well he won't be at large for long, he has just come out of prison for possession of class A drugs and for beating me up and threatening to kill me, so he knows he can't come anywhere near us. He should be on a fucking tag at the very least with that history. Fuck it _I am_ feeling that vindictive, I pull out my phone and I call the probation office and get to speak to his officer, Rob and tell him what Nathan has done. He sighs and also questions how he has managed to do it before he apologises assuring me that he won't get chance to do it again.

I walk into the playground and my friend Megan walks up to me looking worried and I smile at her, Megan and I have been friends for ever. We grew up together and although she can be a right royal bitch at times and has done some really morally questionable things, I always seem to forgive her. She has a similar background to me and we were inseparable as kids.

"What did shit for brains want?" she asks.

"To see Maisie" I say, and I shake my head, then I grin, "I just called Rob - his probation officer and told him what he's done so he's in the shit now".

Megan laughs, "Serves him right, he has no right to do that. I thought he was in prison for trying to kill you?" she asks.

"He was but he only got found guilty of GBH so he has obviously been let out early" I say with a shrug.

"Well if he's on parole, shouldn't he be on a tag or something?" Megan asks.

"You would have thought so!" I say bitterly.

I look around and see my daughter playing with her friends. When the whistle goes and they have to line up to go in Maisie runs to me for a final hug and kiss and as she goes in, I walk away. After I pop into the school to give them a heads up that Nathan is at large once again, I catch the bus and head to work.

I work on the industrial estate at Cross Industries - an electrical supplies manufacturer at their Stoke warehouse, where I am an order picker. I have worked there from the age of 16 soon after I had Maisie and have been there ever since. I know I am lucky to have got the job after all I left school with no qualifications whatsoever but I am proud of the fact I don't live off state benefits like the majority of the people I know. I work for the money I get. It's hard but we survive. I arrive and everyone is running around like headless chickens.

"What's up?" I ask as I see Martin, my supervisor looking stressed.

"Old man Cross is making a surprise visit with his son and grandson" he says, I roll my eyes. That's all we need a royal visit from head office.

"Just remember his shit stinks just the same as ours!" I say sourly.

Martin grins at me and suppresses a snort of laughter, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for keeping it real," he says.

"You're welcome, that's what I'm here for" I shout as I walk away.

I get to work and forget about the impending visit. I probably won't see them anyway; they won't be mingling with the people who actually do the work. It's nearly lunchtime when I am walking out with about four huge boxes of orders heading to the mail room when someone walks into me sending them flying.

"Oy! Will you watch where you are fucking going" I yell as I turn to gather the boxes thankful that they were sealed. As I turn around, I look up at the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on. My breath catches as I take him in. He is tall, muscular with untidy dark slightly overlong hair and the most amazing blue eyes, they are shockingly blue. He stares wordlessly back at me and then bends to pick up a box. I take it from him, giving him a glare but muttering a word of thanks and then lifting the boxes once more I walk away. I think no more of it, but about half an hour later Martin approaches me.

"Eva, Norm wants you in his office now" he says looking at me apologetically.

He knows the depot manager Norm hates me with a passion and tries on a daily basis to either wind me up or look for an excuse to sack me.

I sigh, "I haven't got time for his games today, I'm busy" I say rudely.

"Gideon Cross, old man Cross's grandson is in there as well" he says now looking a little worried.

"And?" I say, "I couldn't give a shit, I've got to get these orders to the post room before I go for lunch" I turn and carry on as Martin sighs and with a shrug he walks away.

Moments later, I hear Norman Thomas bellowing down the corridor, "EVA TRAMMEL GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW".

I swear under my breath and march down to his office, pushing the door so forcefully it hits the wall and bounces back, "This had better be good Norm I've got a deadline" I say and then stop dead, as I see the gorgeous man who ran into me earlier.

Norm is glaring at me, yet he looks almost excited. "You are in big trouble lady, you have shot your mouth off once too often" he says, and I can see now why he is almost bristling with excitement, he thinks he has finally got the excuse he has always sought of sacking me.

Norman Thomas has had it in for me since I started here, partly because it was Martin who employed me when he was out sick and Martin took a chance on me and he had no say in the matter. The main reason is because I don't take shit from people and say it like it is and he discovered pretty quickly that he can't intimidate and bully me, like he can most people here. He is a bully but when I have lived with Nathan, Norm is just an amateur.

"What for?" I ask, but I already know, it must be what I said earlier to Mr Gorgeous.

"Swearing at Mr Cross here earlier" he says triumphantly. "I have been waiting for years for an excuse to get rid of you and you have given it to me today with what you said to Mr Cross".

Mr Gorgeous stares at Norm in shock and frowns at him, I think he too realises Norm is far too enthusiastic about the prospect of getting rid of me, but Norm's attitude is pushing all my buttons and I am ready to blow my top, I put my hands on my hips and I glare at Mr Gorgeous then at Norm.

"Now you listen to me, I didn't know who he was and I swore because he came flying round the corner and ran into me sending the orders I was carrying everywhere, and then he didn't even bother to apologise for it" as soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them.

Norm looks like all his Christmases have come at once, but the man places his hand on his arm. "Miss Trammel?" he says, I glare at him.

"What?" I say rudely, I know I could and should stop with the attitude, I have managed not to swear again but as far as I can see it has gone too far now and I'm going to be sacked anyway, plus I am pissed off at myself. Norm has been waiting for a chance like this, and I have just handed it to him on a plate.

"Miss Trammel I am incredibly sorry for earlier, and I was very rude not to apologise at the time". He turns to Norm "It wasn't my intention of getting her into any trouble when I mentioned what happened, I only wanted you to pass on my apologies to her. So, I think we should overlook Miss Trammel's outburst, under the circumstances".

Norm nods but glares at me again, his excitement has gone and now he looks pissed that his moment of glory has also gone.

"Can I go now? I have stuff to do," I say in a slightly calmer tone.

Before either man can speak, I walk away. As I am walking away it hits me, once again my mouth got me in trouble. I have a vicious temper and I react without thinking. I need this job and I start to shake as I think about my daughter and what losing my job would do to our life.

"Miss Trammel?" I turn at the voice calling me.

I hold my hands up defensively, "Look I'm sorry I swore at you ok" I say as I see Cross walking quickly towards me.

The man smiles at me, "Don't apologise Miss Trammel it was my fault entirely and I was wondering if I could take you out to lunch as a way to adequately apologise for my clumsiness and rudeness earlier and for my well-meant talk with Mr Thomas almost getting you sacked?" he looks hopefully at me.

"Thanks, but I need to get the orders to the post room before I go to lunch" I say.

"I'll help you" he replies hopefully.

I can't help the derisive snort of laughter that escapes my mouth, but I quickly bite back the sarcastic remark desperate to flip off my tongue.

"Ok then" I say.

"Lead the way" he says.

I quickly outline what needs doing and to my surprise Cross picks it up quickly and we get the orders to the post room and paperwork to despatch in record time.

"Thanks for your help" I say grudgingly.

"No problem" he replies and flashes his smile again. He really is fucking gorgeous; he runs his hand through his messy hair and once again I am drawn to his eyes. They are the most astonishing eyes I have ever seen. They are a sapphire blue colour but they are like lasers just looking at them takes away your breath. He is tall, I'd estimate a little over six foot and he is built, muscular and pretty damn hot. I pull my wayward thoughts back into line.

I turn to leave when he catches my arm. A flare of panic surges through me at the unexpected touch but I manage not to show it.

"Wait, I thought I was taking you to lunch?" he says.

"Thanks, but I only get half an hour" I say as I pull my arm out of his grasp.

"Wait, Miss Trammel" he delves into his pocket and pulls out a card and hands it to me. "My mobile number is on here please call me when your shift finishes and I will take you to dinner instead" he says.

I shake my head, and just stare at the card not offering to accept it. "Look that's very nice but I can't. As soon as I finish here, I have to go to my grans to pick my kid up" I say.

I see the surprise on his face, "You have a child?" he says.

"Yes, a daughter, she is four years old. My gran picks her up from school and takes care of her while I am here" I explain and then inwardly cringe at my over-sharing.

"I see, so you are seeing someone?" he asks a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

I snort with laughter, "Are you kidding? Maisie's dad is a complete arsehole he isn't allowed anywhere near us" I say and then go red, shit tell him your life story why don't you.

I am distracted by my phone ringing; I pull it from my pocket and frown as I glance at the screen, why is the school calling me?

"Hello" I say, ignoring the man in front of me who still talking to me, trying to get me to go out with him.

"Miss Trammel, this is Geraldine from All Saints Primary School, there has been an accident. Maisie was involved in a collision with another child in the playground and she fell against the wall and cut her head open, so we called an ambulance and she has been taken to A&E. She has a member of staff with her but we thought you would like to know so you can make arrangements to go to her.

"I'm on my way" I gasp, I snap my phone off and blink back the tears and fight the rising panic.

"Miss Trammel what's wrong?" I look at the man beside me who is now obviously concerned by what he is seeing.

"My daughter has been in an accident at school she is at the hospital, I need to find Martin" I say.

"Wait, I'll drive you to the hospital" he says. I shake my head.

"No thanks I'm fine honestly" I say, I spot Martin and run towards him.

"Martin, Maisie has been in an accident and is at the hospital, I need to go" I say.

"Bloody hell Evie you pick your time, how long are you going to be?" Martin snaps.

I feel my temper rising, "How the hell should I know?" I snap back.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Excuse me, Mr Daniels are you suggesting that Miss Trammel cannot go to her daughter?" I turn and see Mr Gorgeous glaring at Martin.

"No, not at all sir it's just we are really busy today and she is needed back here as soon as she can get" he says.

"Which, you know damn well, I will do" I snap back.

Martin smiles at me, "yeah I know you will", he concedes. "Look just go, I'll cover for you and I hope Maisie is ok" He says to me and turns to leave.

"Miss Trammel, please let me drive you it will be quicker for you" Cross says.

I think about that and nod, "Ok, thanks" I say as I realise that there is no point being stubborn about this. I head to my locker and grab my jacket; stuffing my phone back in my pocket I follow Mr Gorgeous out to the car park.

He is texting furiously and then he stops beside a car, I stare at it and my jaw drops open. I have no idea what sort of car it is but I do know just by looking at it that it is a fucking expensive hot sports car. I open the door and climb in feeling as though I am making it untidy.

"Miss Trammel" he says and I hold my hand up.

"Look, just call me Evie or Eva, everyone else does" I say, Cross smiles at me.

"Eva, I'm Gideon" he says, I nod, "Miss... Eva which hospital has your daughter been taken to?" he asks.

I think, recalling what the woman at the school said. "The school just said the A&E so I am assuming the Royal" I say.

"The Royal Stoke University Hospital?" he asks and I nod.

I watch him key in the hospital details into his sat nav and then he roars out of the car park.

"Tell me a little about you Eva?" he says to me as we drive down the road.

I shrug, "Not a lot to say, I'm 19 I've lived around here all my life and I have a kid who I was stupid enough to get pregnant with when I was 15 years old… but don't get me wrong I wouldn't be without her now, she is my entire world. I live in a two-bedroom flat on the Primrose Hill council estate which is pretty much the worst place in England. My mum and gran live on the same estate and I am hoping desperately that my daughter doesn't follow the same path as me, my mum and my gran took" I say.

"You said the father of your daughter isn't allowed near you?" Gideon asks carefully.

I shake my head, "No he's an arsehole, he has just come out of prison for possession, he isn't allowed near me or Maisie because of the drugs… and other things. He tried to corner us this morning at the school when I dropped her off but I called his probation officer and dropped him in it" I say.

"Other things?" Gideon asks.

I nod, "yeah, as I say Nathan's an arsehole" I say and I turn to look out of the window effectively ending that line of questioning as I don't want to go into the fact I was a punch bag for him when he was high on drugs.

There is a silence for a few moments, and then Gideon speaks again, "What did you mean when you said you hoped your daughter wouldn't take the same path as you, your mum and your gran?" he asks.

I shrug, "Well, not so much gran, but she was 17 when she had mum. My granddad Kev stood by her though and he even married her - he was a good man, till he was killed. Mum though, she picked an arsehole to be my dad, but he's not on the same level as Nathan, Maisie's dad, but he's an arsehole all the same and she had me when she was really young too" I say.

"Do you see your dad?" he asks.

I snort rudely "Jack? Good god no, he fucked off as soon as mum told him she was having me. I've seen him twice my whole life and one of those I don't remember as I was too young, he apparently turned up when I was a few months old, stayed for about 10 minutes and then went. The next time I saw him was when I had just turned 16. Maisie was six/seven months old and I had just managed to get the job at Cross's and he turned up at my flat. I'll never forget it, there was a knock at the door and I opened it and this guy was standing there grinning at me. I had no fucking idea who he was so I asked him who he was looking for; he asked me if I was Monica Trammel's daughter Eva, I said yes and he said, well my name is Jack and I'm your dad. I called my mum and gran and they came over, he gave this speech that he was sorry and he wanted a relationship with me and with Maisie and he made all these big promises that now he had found me he wasn't letting me go again but it was all bullshit because then he left and that was the last time I saw him". I stop talking and shrug again. I feel slightly uncomfortable for the way I have just unloaded all that on someone who is essentially a stranger, but there is just something about him.

We arrive at the hospital and after muttering a quick but sincere word of thanks I rush inside. I assume Gideon will leave and I don't wait for him, I head to A&E and I am shown to my daughters' cubicle where the teacher rises and shakes my hand as I enter.

"Maisie are you ok?" I ask.

I take in the blood-soaked towel against her head and I watch as her lip trembles. I sink to my knees and pull her towards me.

"Hey baby girl you'll be fine" I say. I turn to the teacher. "What happened?" I ask.

The teacher explains the details and then a doctor appears. He removes the towel and examines the gash on my daughters' head, her hair is matted with blood but he smiles.

"This looks far worse than it is, we will wash it and stitch it and she will be good to go. We've established she didn't knock herself unconscious but you will still need to keep an eye on her for any signs of concussion. Any dizziness, vomiting or extraordinary sleepiness you need to bring her straight back" he says gravely and I nod at him.

"I'll head off then now you're here, Maisie obviously isn't expected back at school this afternoon" the teacher says as she stands.

I turn to her and smile at her, "Thank you" I say gratefully.

She smiles back at me and then leaves me alone with Maisie.

When the doctor leaves I pull out my phone and text my gran, _**at hospital - Maisie had an accident, but all is well, can you look after her when we are done here?**_

The reply is almost immediate, _**on my way.**_

I smile as I read it. After what seems like ages the doctor returns and starts patching up Maisie, he talks to her kindly and explains what he is doing. We are nearly done and the doctor is going through the symptoms of concussion with me that I have to look out for when I see the curtain move. I look up expecting my gran but I am surprised when I see Gideon standing there.

"Here you are, I had trouble tracking you down" he says, he glances at Maisie and smiles at her. Crouching down he speaks to her. "Hello you must be Maisie. I'm Gideon, I'm a friend of your mum and I gave her a lift here today" he says.

Maisie stares at him and mutters a small hello.

"I thought you'd be long gone" I say still shocked he is still here.

"It took me a while to find somewhere to park, which is why I have been so long" he explains.

"Eva, what's happened?" I look round and as my gran barges in, she stops dead and stares at Gideon.

"Hi Gran, everything is good, we are just finishing off here" I say.

"Ok" she says still staring almost obscenely at Gideon.

"Gran this is Gideon Cross, he gave me a lift here, and erm...this is my gran Sandra Trammel" I say.

My gran holds her hand out in greeting, "Pleased to meet you Mr Cross...Cross? Wait...Cross?" she says and she looks questioningly at me.

I close my eyes cringing "Yes Gran, Cross, he is Mr Cross's grandson. They are all down from head office visiting today and he overheard my call with the school when they rang and he offered me a lift here". I glare at my gran, silently trying to tell her not to say another word.

Gran thankfully turns her attention to Maisie. She grabs her hand and looks closely at the stitched wound on her head, "I'll take Maisie back to my house, and take care of her till you finish work" she says.

I quickly go through the symptoms of concussion the doctor had told me about and hand her the leaflet he gave me and I tell her what she has to do if Maisie starts showing signs of it. Taking a deep breath and blinking back the tears which are threatening to fall I crouch in front of my daughter, feeling like a bad mother as I hand her over to my gran.

"Be a good girl for Gran-Gran and as soon as I've finished work, I'll come and fetch you… alright?" I say.

"Ok mummy" Maisie says and she wraps her arms around me.

"Ok see you later, I love you" I say.

I watch Maisie disappear and I turn to Gideon, "Erm, I guess I'd better get back to work now" I say, "Thanks again" I add and I turn to go.

"Wait, are you going back to work now?" he asks.

I pause, "Erm… yes" I say.

"But you haven't had your lunch break?" he says in confusion.

I smile politely, and try not to laugh at his shock, what world does this man live in? "This is it, and I need to get back as I have already taken far longer than my half an hour" I say.

"But, this was an emergency and you haven't eaten," he says.

I shrug, "And? Try telling Norm that, see how far you get" I say dismissively.

"But you need to eat" he says firmly.

"Fine, we'll stop at the newsagent in the hospital foyer then" I say slightly irritated now by his comments.

I do just that and pick up a bag of crisps and a chocolate bar; I reach into a fridge and pull out a bottle of water and head to the desk to pay, praying I have enough change in my pocket to cover it. Gideon stares at me.

"Is that all you are going to eat?" he asks.

I nod, "As long as you don't mind me eating in your flash car" I say, as I sort through the money in my hand.

"Come on" he replies and leads me to his car. I open the crisps and offer him one. He declines and I shrug and stuff them into my mouth. I polish off my chocolate bar and throw back the water. I sigh contentedly and settle down in my seat.

"You need to take better care of yourself" Gideon says.

I turn to him, my eyebrows raised. "I don't think that is any of your business" I snap.

"I'm sorry you're right" he says.

I feel uncomfortable and slightly guilty now at his deflated expression, after all, the guy did put himself out for me today. "Look I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to be rude, but I need to get back, I really don't need another bollocking from Norman Bates today" I say.

Gideon snorts with laughter at my nickname for Norm, "Do you make a habit of getting... bollockings?" he asks with a smile.

I grin, "I seem to, if you hadn't noticed I tend to shoot my mouth off without thinking and tact isn't really a strong point of mine and I find that what I say tends to bite me in the bum, on more than one occasion my mouth has got me into trouble" I say.

"I think you are marvellous" he mutters.

I go red, "I wouldn't go that far" I snort, "but thank you for the compliment" I add.

We arrive back at the factory and as anticipated Norm is waiting for me, he glares at me furiously his arms folded and he makes a point of staring at his watch.

"Oh, so you bothered to come back then?" he snarls.

I hold up my hand and shake my head in disgust, "I cleared it with Martin, it was an emergency Maisie was at the hospital, she cut her head open so I had to go, and you know damn well I would come back as soon as possible. So, don't try and lay a guilt trip on me for this" I snap, desperately holding back the 'fuck off' that I want to say.

I watch as Gideon Cross watches the exchange. "Excuse me Mr erm...Thomas, I don't believe you are being very fair to Miss Trammel. She asked permission from her supervisor before she left the premises and she returned as soon as it was established her daughter was alright and in the care of her grandmother. I'm not entirely happy with the tone you are using, your manner and the implications you are implying. At no point did I get any indication from Miss Trammel that she was taking advantage of the situation, she even refused to take a decent lunch break making do with cramming a chocolate bar and packet of crisps down her when we left the hospital. I am also concerned about your negative manner in general, as this is the second time today that I have witnessed you behaving in a manner which is intimidating and bullying towards Miss Trammel. I am going to talk to my father and grandfather about this. I'm not convinced that your attitude is conducive to a productive working environment, and I believe you are abusing your position as depot manager" he says.

I nearly expire on the spot, fucking hell, Norman will make my life hell for this. I glare at Cross and storm off before I say anything else I will regret.

Moments later I hear him coming after me. "Eva, what's wrong?" he asks as he grabs my arm.

I glare at him, "Do you have any idea what you have just done?" I snap.

He stares at me in confusion and shakes his head.

"You don't do you? Norman Thomas is the biggest tosser ever to walk this earth. He could make an Olympic event of holding a grudge and being vindictive, he is so good at it. You have now just condemned me to every shitty job no other fucker wants to do for at least the next year, in the hope that I will snap and he will have grounds to kick my arse out of here seeing as you stopped him earlier" I say. I see the appalled shock on his face but I continue with my rant.

"You really have no idea, do you? This is the real world mate. This is where there are wankers, dickheads and bullies and Norman Thomas is the biggest wanker, dickhead and bully there is. First of all, you took away his big chance at sacking me this morning and that pissed him off severely. Now this, my life is going to be hell now for the foreseeable future... cheers mate!" I say and walk away.

"Eva wait, does everyone have the same opinion of Mr Thomas as you?" he asks.

I pause, "Pretty much, but I think you'd have to ask them, but my guess is they would be too scared to say anything because they know how it would work out for them… me though I'm obviously thick, stupid and masochistic" I say.

"You are far from thick and stupid. I believe you are a highly intelligent person and you are working with what you have" he says. Then to my surprise he touches my face with his fingers. I jerk my head away at the inappropriate gesture and he takes a step back, he looks horrified at his actions.

"I'm sorry, that was totally inappropriate, I didn't mean any harm..." he stops, "I apologise Miss Trammel" he says and he looks really upset. With that he turns and walks swiftly away.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for the kind response which this story has received already. I wasn't expecting it as is a different fandom, so to receive as many positive reviews as I have and so quickly was quite a surprise. **

CHAPTER 2

What the fuck was that all about? I stare after the disappearing figure of Gideon Cross when I realise that I am touching my cheek where he touched me. I quickly pull myself together and I go and get back to work.

I forget about everything else until I glance up at the clock and see it is nearly 5pm. I push the Stanley knife into my back pocket and head to the break room and I push some coins into the drinks machine and select a coffee. I drink it grimacing, it is foul but I need the caffeine hit to get me through till I finish at 7 o clock. I sit down in the chair and think about Maisie, I pull out my phone and call my gran.

"Gran it's me, I've not got long as I'm on my break, how's Maisie?" I ask.

"She's fine, she has just had her tea and she is watching the telly. I've been watching her and she hasn't been ill or anything, I keep checking but she seems ok" my gran says, there is a pause and then she asks, "Who was that man who drove you to the hospital?"

I sigh as I was expecting this. "His name is Gideon Cross; he is old man Cross's grandson and he was there when the call came through from the school and he offered to take me to the hospital. I won't see him again after today, he is only here because he tagged along with old man Cross and his heir who both decided to climb out of their ivory tower and came down and check on their empire to see if their minions were doing as they should" I say sourly. I glance up and I feel myself go bright red as standing there is Gideon Cross looking amused as he has obviously heard every word I said. "Look gran I have to go" I say. I throw my coffee back and go to head out.

Cross grabs my arm as I pass him and I freeze momentarily at the contact. "You don't think very highly of my family?" he asks.

I shrug, "I just do as I'm told... most of the time" I say quietly.

"I came to find you, after our discussion I have taken the liberty of talking to all members of staff here and after a little persuasion and assurance that what they said would be in complete confidence and with no repercussions, the majority told me pretty much what you said. That Norman Thomas is a most unpleasant character".

I snort and shake my head, "Well that's the understatement of the year, why do you think I call him Norman Bates, the man is a fucking psycho" I say.

Cross smiles at my comments, before continuing to speak, "So, with that in mind he has been demoted and transferred with immediate effect to our Burnley warehouse where he and his attitude will be closely monitored, and effective immediately the new depot manager is that guy... Martin? Martin Daniels who you spoke to when you left to go to the hospital" he pauses and looks at me with a hint of amusement. "So hopefully you won't now be subjected to all the shit jobs nobody else wants to do" he says.

I stare at him in disbelief, "Shit, are you for real?" I ask.

"I am very real" he assures me.

"I need to get on" I stammer, he nods at me as I mutter a word of thanks and head back to work.

When my shift finally comes to an end it's getting dark, the clocks go back next month and it's cold and wet, again. I put on my jacket and head to the bus stop. I hear a car pull up beside me and see the flashy sports car belonging to Gideon Cross. He leans over and opens the door.

"Get in, I'll give you a lift home and you can invite me in for coffee" he says.

"Are you insane?" I splutter.

"No why?" he asks, looking at me in surprise as he is obviously taken aback by my blunt outburst.

I point at his car, "You like this car?" I ask and he nods.

"Let's just say, it won't look like this after being on Primrose Hill Estate for five minutes". I pause as I take in the car and then I continue, "in fact you can probably kiss goodbye to it completely as it won't even be there at all after five minutes!"

He stares at me, "Just get in" he says adamantly.

I sigh and climb into the car. "Why are you doing this?" I ask with more than a hint of suspicion in my tone.

He turns in his seat to face me and once again I am rendered a little bit breathless by his gorgeous blue eyes. "I would have thought that is obvious Eva, I like you" he says, my mouth drops open and I watch as he turns in his seat and pulling away from the kerb, he merges back into the evening traffic.

"I'm not a charity case" I snap defensively, I know I'm probably being unfair but there is no way anything could ever happen between us.

His head whips around to face me again. "That never entered my head, I understand we are from very different backgrounds but I do genuinely like you. I find myself drawn to you as you are refreshingly real".

I snort and roll my eyes, "I'll take that as a compliment" and I watch as a smile pulls at his lips.

"Good, because it was one" he replies, "now are you going to direct me to your home?" he asks with a grin.

"I have to fetch my daughter first so I have to go to my grans" I say. Gideon nods and I quickly give him the directions to my grans house.

We pull up outside my gran's house and I see that at every window in the street the curtains are twitching furiously at the sight of the strange flash car. I grin as I climb out and go to my gran's door. She opens it before I even get there, Maisie is with her and staring openly at the car.

"Is that the young man who took you to the hospital?" gran says as she openly gapes.

"Fucking hell gran pack it in" I hiss quietly.

I grab Maisie and head to the car, there is just enough room for her in the miniscule back seat and I climb into the front. As we arrive at my block of flats my heart comes into my throat and I swear as I see Nathan loitering around outside.

"That's all I fucking need" I say as I see him.

"Who is that?" Gideon asks following my gaze.

"My ex, Nathan… he's Maisie's dad and he's probably here because I called his probation officer and dropped him in it. Shit, he knows he isn't supposed to come near us" I say. I am panicking now, if Social Services get wind of this they won't hesitate. They warned me last time that they would take Maisie from me if Nathan did anything else.

I am watching him and I can tell he has taken something; he is behaving erratically and is shouting and swearing. He is repeatedly calling my name, not to mention calling me every name under the sun whilst waving his arms around and walking around in circles. I glance at Maisie and then back at Gideon and an idea comes into my head.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe for you or Maisie" Gideon says pulling me from my thoughts as he watches Nathan making a show of himself.

I nod and roll my eyes, "Don't you think I know that? But I have to… if it's just to get him away from here". I think quickly and the idea takes form in my head. It means I will probably be black and blue tomorrow but it's a price worth paying as it will also mean Nathan will be locked up again. I turn to Gideon and assess him; can I trust him with my daughter? The answer comes to me immediately, he could've had me sacked today but he didn't and the fact he is here right now when he could be back home in Manchester makes the decision easier for me to take this leap of faith, something I am not accustomed to doing.

" Look… listen to me, can you take Maisie back to my gran's house she will be safe there. Maisie will give you directions if you can't remember the way, and I'll sort out Nathan" I say.

"You can't confront him alone" Gideon splutters.

"How else am I supposed to get rid of him?" I snarl as I gesture towards the figure outside. "Look just do as I ask please, I don't want him around my daughter. Look at him, he's off his head on something again". I turn to Maisie who is now watching her father outside silently with wide frightened eyes.

"Maisie you can't come out – your dad is high again. It's not safe, so Gideon is going to take you back to Gran-Gran's you'll be safe there ok, I promise he won't get to you there. So be a good girl and tell him the way" I say.

She nods at me, she has witnessed this sort of thing before, too many times and it kills me that she knows exactly what to do when Nathan is high. I hate Nathan with a passion at this moment but I hate myself more for putting an innocent child in the middle of this. Without another word I climb out of the car with Gideon still protesting.

I pause and look back at him as he is pleading with me not to go, "Please, just go now and please keep my daughter safe for me" I beg. I watch him struggling to comprehend what I am asking him to do, Maisie reaches forward and touches his arm.

"It's ok, daddy does this all the time, mummy has to do this to keep him away from us… please take me to gran-gran daddy is scaring me" she says sadly.

I watch Gideon's shocked expression and then he slowly nods. I shut the car door and turn towards the ranting junkie who is now standing continually screaming my name at the block of flats and Gideon immediately reverses back and drives away. I take a deep breath and walk towards Nathan who is glaring at the block of flats and screaming my name, he hasn't even noticed I'm there yet.

"Yes Nathan, what do you want?" I say calmly as I stand right next to him. He jumps violently and spins to face me.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH EVIE, YOU FUCKED ME OVER YOU CALLED MY FUCKING PROBATION OFFICER" and without warning his hand comes out and he punches me. I see stars for a moment but quickly pull myself together. I see as Derek Langley my next-door neighbour opens his window and pokes his head out, he has obviously been watching everything and witnessed the altercation.

"I'm videoing all this and I'm calling the police right now for you Evie!" he calls.

"Thanks, Del" I yell back as I feel blood starting to drip from my nose, this enrages Nathan even more and after he yells a number of obscenities at Derek, he starts pummelling me. He is kicking and punching me, I don't retaliate I just curl up and take it like I have done so many times before. I feel my ribs crack again, and then his boot comes into contact with my head and I am plunged into darkness.

When I come around, I am in a bed. I look around and realise I am in hospital, I glance to the side of me and my mum is sitting there a worried expression on her face and much to my surprise standing in the corner of the room is Gideon Cross, his arms folded and his expression unreadable.

"Maisie?" I ask turning my attention to my mum. Wincing as my lip stings when I talk.

My mum smiles and pats my hand, "She's fine; she's safe, she's with mum" she reassures me. She glances at Gideon and then continues. "As soon as Gideon arrived and told her what was happening at your place mum called the police, your social worker and the probation officer. Then she called me and I arrived at your place just as the police did. Del called them too, plus the whole attack was caught on the street CCTV camera's so he couldn't deny anything. Del filmed it all on his phone and gave it to the police along with his eye witness account so hopefully Nathan is, as we speak, heading back to prison. He has violated his parole twice in one day, although how the hell he managed to get up to the school this morning is beyond me considering he was meant to be tagged and his probation officer said he will have extra time added to his sentence for this attack. He is such a twat, what the fuck did you ever see in him Evie?" my mum asks.

I smile, wincing again at the pain it causes me to do so, "probably the same thing you saw in my dad" I retort.

My mum laughs, "he just didn't give a damn and buggered off, he was never violent or a junkie" she says.

"So, what did he do to me this time?" I ask as I mentally decide which part of me hurts the most.

"Two broken ribs, concussion, cuts and bruises and a nasty gash on your arm which I think they have stitched, I think you got off pretty lightly this time" she says.

I watch Gideon's horrified expression as my mum casually lists my injuries.

"This is nothing compared to what he has done before" I explain, looking past my mum at Gideon "as I said to you earlier, he's an arsehole" I add.

"I could think of worse things to call him" my mum mutters and then she glances up at Gideon.

"Look I'll leave you alone a moment to speak to him, I'll go and call mum. I said I would let her know when you came around" she says and she kisses my cheek. "I don't think he's ever seen anything like this before" she whispers in my ear before she stands and leaves the room.

Gideon, smiles at her as she passes him and then immediately walks over and sits down in the seat she has just vacated; he reaches for my hand and grips it. "Your daughter explained to me the situation, she was so matter of fact about it… has she witnessed him like that before?" he asks and I nod silently.

"Too many times" I whisper sadly.

"Has she seen him attack you?" he asks.

I nod again, the guilt consuming me "She knows how to read the signs when he was going to go off on one and she knew to run when he started getting violent, she would go next door to Del and hide in his flat and he would raise the alarm" I say sadly.

Gideon shakes his head, "I thought you were dead, I waited while your grandmother started making calls and your mother appeared shortly afterwards saying she was going to your flat so I brought your mother and as we turned the corner into the cul-de-sac we saw you, you were there on the floor - so still. The police were dealing with that ...scum and paramedics were helping you, I honestly thought you were dead. I should never have left you alone with him" he says.

I shake my head and reach for his hand, "No, listen you did the right thing. He was completely off his face; it was better he did it to me. If he had done that to Maisie, he could've killed her. You did the right thing. I'm just sorry you got involved in my shit" I say gratefully as I squeeze his hand.

He stares at me, "He could have killed you!" he says.

I try and shrug, "But he didn't, and he's done worse… far worse, he was too off his head to cause too much damage this time" I say.

"Was he ever violent to Maisie?" Gideon asks.

I shake my head, "No, he would yell at her when he was having one of his tantrums but he never raised a hand to her, it was just me who he hit… amongst other things".

"I will never allow that animal to hurt you again" Gideon says fiercely, "you and your daughter will live without having to look over your shoulders for him" he adds.

I laugh, and then wince at the pain in my ribs "And how do you propose to do that? It doesn't matter he's in prison now, when he comes out again I'll deal with it then" I say.

"You are worth more than that" he says earnestly and he touches my face again. I flinch at his touch and I realise that I am still spooked by the attack.

"I would never hurt you Eva" Gideon says to me.

I smile at him, "Look, thank you for helping me out tonight. You are clearly a good man, but we both know this isn't going anywhere. You will be back up in Manchester tomorrow at head office, and I will be back at work and putting my life back together again" I say.

Gideon stares at me, "You have two broken ribs and a concussion you can't possibly go to work tomorrow!" he says.

I stare at him, "I have to, I have a daughter to support and I won't live on government handouts" I snap.

"Don't be ridiculous Eva, you are entitled to time off when you are ill, you will get sick pay" he says.

"It's not enough" I hiss at him.

The door opens and my mum comes back in, "Mum said to tell you Maisie is in bed and she will take her to school tomorrow. I'm heading home now as well, so get some rest and I'll see you in the morning" she presses a kiss to my forehead and nods at Gideon before leaving the room.

I turn to him, "You'd better be going as well you have a long drive ahead of you tomorrow back to Manchester you need to sleep, actually that's a point where are you staying tonight?" I ask.

Gideon smiles, "My father and grandfather have already gone home, I have booked myself into the Premier Inn for the night as I wanted to make sure you were ok" he says.

"Well you'd better go and use it then" I say with a sigh. He stands to leave and I reach for his hand as he turns away. He stops and looks at me hopefully.

"Look thanks for everything you did for me today, I'm not used to people I don't know caring about what happens to me, and it made me suspicious. I'm sorry I was rude, as I say you are obviously a good person and I am very grateful for what you did for me and you kept my daughter safe for me that means everything to me... that's all" I stop and release his hand.

He smiles sadly at me, "You are right Eva you don't know me at all!" he says and with that he turns and leaves.

The next morning, I wait until the doctor has seen me and thankfully I am discharged. I am given a sick note for work and I push it into my pocket. I walk outside into bright sunshine and I squint. I pause and make my way to the bus stop outside the hospital and wait.

When the bus eventually comes I take one to the industrial estate and I make my way to work, as I enter the building Martin sees me and comes towards me, he takes one look at me and he shakes his head.

"Shit Evie, you are a mess. Why didn't you tell me Nathan was back on the scene?" he asks.

"Because I didn't know until yesterday morning when he turned up at Maisie's school, I was so pissed off at him for doing that I called his probation officer and dropped him in it, so last night he was waiting for me outside my flat and he was off his head and this was the result" I say gesturing towards myself.

"Is Maisie ok?" Martin asks.

I nod, "Yeah she was at my gran's" I say, I avoid telling him about Gideon Cross's involvement.

I pull out the sick note and hand it to Martin, he takes it from me, "Can I forget that and just come in on light duties? I've only got a couple of broken ribs and a few cuts and bruises this time" I ask hopefully.

Martin shakes his head, "Don't be stupid Evie, get yourself well and don't worry about the money, I'll make sure you're alright" then he pulls me to one side, "This is between you and me but Norm has gone. Apparently when the royal visit happened yesterday, the grandson - Gideon Cross, the guy you erm… met" he pauses and grins and by the look on his face and the way he said that tells me he has heard about the way we met when I yelled at him.

"Well, he went around asking people about what the company was like to work for and people said that it was ok apart from Norm – well we all know what a tyrant he is. The next thing I know he has been demoted and moved to Burnley and I've been promoted. I'm the depot manager now. So, any overtime going it's yours ok, but get yourself well first" he says waving the sick note at me.

"Thanks Martin" I say, "Who took your job?" I ask wondering who I am going to be dealing with in the warehouse.

Martin smiles, "George Bennett" he says and I grin, I like George and he thinks the way I do so that is a bonus, thank you Gideon Cross!

I realise this is the best I am going to get so I take myself off home and decide to use the time I have to give my flat a good clean, which takes longer than normal with my painful ribs. When I have done that I walk round to my gran's. She is outside pegging out her washing when I arrive and she smiles at me.

"Go and put the kettle on Evie" she says as she appraises me and then shakes her head at my injuries, I go inside and do as I'm told.

Gran comes in and grabs two mugs from the cupboard and places them on the counter, I can tell she is itching to know more about Gideon Cross, but there is nothing to tell.

"So?" she says handing me a mug of tea, she sits down in the tatty old armchair and points to the sofa.

"So, what?" I ask innocently.

"That young man with the fancy car who took you to the hospital to see Maisie and who also brought Maisie back here last night, and who also seemed in a desperate hurry to get back to help you" she says.

I snort, "He's probably on his way back to Manchester, where he belongs" I say. I watch gran's face drop at this news, "What did you expect Gran that we were going to get together and live happily ever after? Seriously gran this is the real world, not fairy tales!" I add sarcastically.

She looks at me ruefully, "That boy liked you" she says.

I snort and shake my head, "Gran, come on get a grip, his family owns the fucking company I work for. Compare that to us, there is no way on earth anything could possibly happen we are just too different" I say firmly.

Gran shakes her head stubbornly, "Love always finds a way Evie" she says.

I choke on my tea and roll my eyes, "yeah whatever you say gran!" I say.

**(GIDEON)**

I am lying in the bed at the Premier Inn, when my phone buzzes. I glance at the screen and see it is my father and I sigh as I answer it.

"Hello dad" I say.

"Where the hell are you Gideon?" he asks.

"Good morning to you too dad, I'm fine thank you and how are you this morning?" I say with more than a dash of sarcasm.

I hear a sigh from the other end of the line. "Cut the crap Gideon, where are you? You vanished without trace last night. Your phone was off, your grandfather and I left Stoke and came home, thinking you had already left but when we got here there was no sign of you" he says.

"I witnessed a young woman getting attacked last night, I stopped to help her" I say, it isn't the entire truth but its close enough.

"What? You didn't get involved did you?" my father asks anxiously.

"Dad, did you hear what I just said? A young woman was attacked, so I did the decent thing and I stopped and I helped her. I took her to the hospital and stayed with her until her family arrived" I say, lying through my teeth now.

"I see and where are you now?" he asks.

"Lying in bed in the Premier Inn in Stoke. I booked myself in here for the night and I've just woken up and I'll make my way home at some point today" I say.

"As long as you are alright" he says.

"Your concern is touching!" I say acerbically.

I hear him tut and I roll my eyes. "That's not fair Gideon, I was worried" he retorts.

"You just want me back where you can keep an eye on me and get the dog lead back around my neck" I snap.

"Can you blame me, for god's sake Gideon after what happened, after what you did can you blame me?" he says.

"Scared I might not want to return to the fold!" I spit.

"Don't crucify me again Gideon, I wish you would stop bringing it up. You know I had no fucking idea until it was too late but I have stood by you against my own brother, I lost my relationship with my brother" he says.

I snort, "So did I dad! I lost my brother too the difference is yours is still alive... unfortunately, and now at large again so don't do me any favours". My voice cracks with emotion and I shake my head and hang up. I throw my phone down on the bedside table and I scrub my hands over my face and head into the shower.

After breakfast I know I should go home, but I can't get Eva Trammel out of my mind. I call the depot, she seemed so adamant that she was going to work today and I need to know if she is ok.

"Good Morning Cross Industries" a voice says.

"Yes, good morning I need to speak to Martin Daniels" I say.

"Yes sir, may I ask who is calling?" The telephonist says politely.

"You may, it is Gideon Cross. I came to visit the depot yesterday with my father and grandfather" I say.

"Oh, please hold the line Mr Cross" she says, in a slightly flustered tone.

There is silence for a moment then I hear a male voice on the line. "Mr Cross, Martin Daniels here how can I help you?" he says politely.

"Yes good morning, I am enquiring about the young girl I took to the hospital yesterday lunchtime – Erm… the one with the child who got injured?" I say purposely vaguely.

There is a slight pause, "You mean Evie?" Daniels says.

"Aah yes that's right Evie... erm Miss Trammel is that correct?" I say.

"Yeah that's right" he says.

"I was just wondering if the child was alright and if Miss Trammel was in work today?" I ask, hoping that Daniels will tell me she isn't.

"Well it's funny you should ask that, because she is on the sick herself now" he says.

"Oh, nothing serious I hope?" I ask, but relieved that she decided against trying to go to work with her injuries.

There is another pause a lengthy one this time before he answers me. "Look Evie is a good girl, she has a bit of a mouth on her and she opens it before she thinks but she is very young" he says defensively, I listen to him defending her. This is interesting does this man have feelings for her? I have a sudden unexpected surge of jealousy at that thought.

"What exactly has happened to Miss Trammel?" I ask.

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't go broadcasting Evie's personal problems to everyone, not even you sir" he says. I am impressed as he clearly cares for her and this reassures me that he will do right by her but also the small knot of jealousy inside me starts to get bigger.

"Look Mr Daniels, I will level with you all I want to know is, is Miss Trammel's daughter on the mend after her accident and is Miss Trammel at work or at home caring for her daughter today? I met the child briefly at the hospital and I just wondered if she was alright" I ask.

I hear a sigh, "Look, Evie isn't here. She is on the sick because last night she was in the hospital herself, she got attacked and was beaten severely" he says.

"Oh my god, Is she alright?" I ask.

"She will be, she turned up here this morning begging me to put her on light duties but she looked a mess and she had a sick note from the hospital, so I sent her home" he says.

"I see, well I hope she and her daughter get well soon" I say, relieved that Daniels had done the right thing and sent Eva home.

"Evie will be fine, she's like a rubber ball she always bounces back," he says confidently.

"You make it sound like this isn't the first time she has been injured?" I ask.

"It's not" he says, but doesn't offer any further explanation.

I realise I'm not going to get any further information out of him and so I make my excuses and end the call.

I can't get Eva out of my head though. She had made an impression on me like nobody else ever has before. I remember the first words she spoke to me when I walked into her '_Oy watch where you are fucking going' _I smile at the memory and her unapologetic attitude even when confronted by that bully Norman Thomas. I sit eating my breakfast and try to decide what I am going to do. I want to see her again that much is definite.

I start to work out a plan and head to the depot. When I arrive, everyone stares at me in shock they had expected me to be long gone. I smile widely and head to the Personnel office. The poor woman in there nearly expires on the spot when she sees me.

"Mr Cross, this is a surprise… I thought you'd gone home?" she stammers.

I smile, "I needed to double check something, I was still in the area so I thought I'd do it personally, may I use your office for a while?" I ask politely.

She flushes and flusters and then stands vacating the room and leaving me alone. I don't have long. I glance around and I see the huge filing cabinet containing all the employee files. Trammel, Trammel, I scan the employee records drawer and come to the one marked T – Z, I pull it open and quickly thumb through the file. I shake my head, why isn't all this crap digitalised we are living in the 21st century for god's sake? I find Eva's employment record and I pull it out, she has numerous disciplinary forms and I smile as I read what her crimes have been. Every single one has been for inappropriate language or insubordination. I shake my head as I read them, she was right about that Norman character, he was a bully and he had it in for her. I read her crimes and shake my head I heard worse language and inappropriate comments around that depot yesterday than anything she has been disciplined for, these disciplinaries are petty and unnecessary.

I quickly go through the file and remove a number of the forms as after meeting Norman Thomas yesterday I quickly realised he abused his position. That done I check out her personal details. I know this is an abuse of my position, but I make a note of her address and phone numbers and I look to see who her next of kin is. I am surprised to note it is her grandmother rather than her mother, I assume this would have something to do with her daughter, as if anything happened at work it appears it would be her grandmother who would step in to take care of her daughter. I make a quick note of her contact details as well and then push the file back into the drawer, I turn on the shredder and shred the discarded disciplinary forms I took from Eva's file and then leave the office and the depot.

I put Eva's address into the sat nav and I am soon driving around the Primrose Hill estate. Eva wasn't wrong, this place is grim and it looks worse somehow in daylight. I glance around at the unkept gardens, the rubbish strewn around and I even see a burnt-out car abandoned on a patch of wasteland. As I look around taking everything in I suddenly see her. I recognise where I am and realise that she is leaving her grandmother's house, I watch her walk down the path and turn to the right. I remember from last night that by the direction she is heading in she is going home. So, I quickly drive to the cul-de-sac where her block of flats is. I have beaten her there and so I sit in my car and wait.

As she turns into the cul-de-sac, she spots the car and freezes. I climb out and as I do so I see the bloodstains on the pavement, this must be her blood from last night.

I smile at her and she stares at me in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asks defensively.

"Checking on you" I reply.

She shakes her head and walks towards me. "You need to go back to Manchester and pretend you never met me" she says.

I shake my head at that, "I can't do that, because I did meet you and ever since I met you, I can't get you out of my head" I admit. Shit did I just really say that?

She stares at me, "Do you want to come in for a drink or something?" she asks in a slightly softer tone, pointing to the grim block of flats.

"I'd love to" I say.

I lock the car and follow her towards the entry. I am shocked to see a man taking a piss up the wall inside the entry. But Eva doesn't bat an eye and just walks past him and even greets him.

"Hey Trev" she says.

"Hey Evie" he slurs and shambles away. He is clearly high, drunk or both.

"Who was that?" I whisper.

"That was Trev, he's harmless. Alcoholic, poor guy lost his wife and kids in a car accident and went off the rails" she says and shakes her head.

I walk towards the lift and Eva shakes her head, "That's not worked for ages, I'm afraid it's the stairs" she says. She smiles at me "It's only four floors in total and I'm on the third so it's not far" she says.

I follow her, this place is awful. It's no place to bring up a child, she sees me staring around.

"Bet this isn't what you are used to is it?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No not really" I reply.

"Well welcome to how the other half lives!" she says with a slightly bitter tone. I think of my own flat and I recall complaining profusely about the fact a light was out on the landing the other day, it was fixed by the time I returned that evening but it still didn't stop me having another moan about it, but after seeing the conditions Eva deals with I will never complain again about such trivia. The concrete stairwell reeks of urine, there is rubbish everywhere and dark corners where there appear to be discarded drugs paraphernalia. As Eva reaches her front door, the door to the flat next door opens and a man pokes his head out.

"Hi Del" Eva says brightly, "Thanks for what you did last night" she says to the unhealthy looking man who has appeared.

"No problem Evie, you ok?" he asks, "I filmed it all, right from when he first showed up so there was no argument, has he gone back?" he asks.

Eva nods, "yeah he's gone back" she says, "Thanks Del" she adds gratefully.

"No problem" he replies as he looks at me suspiciously.

Eva turns to me, "This is Del, he has witnessed Nathan's shit for years. When we were together Maisie and I would hide at his place from time to time, when Nathan was really going off on one, he's a good guy" she says and smiles at him.

He blushes at Eva's words. I stare at him, I estimate him to be in his late 20's early 30's he has bare feet, and is wearing really dirty jogging bottoms and a grubby holey t shirt. He is pale and painfully thin with a day or so growth of stubble.

I hold out my hand and he self-consciously rubs his hand on his trousers before he accepts it.

"Del, this is Gideon he helped me out last night" she says to him.

Del nods, "yeah I saw you with Evie's mum" he says.

"Bye Del" Eva says as she unfastens the door and gestures for me to go in.

As she closes the door she turns to face me, "Del is a good guy, he has problems like pretty much everyone else on this estate but he is a gentle soul who wouldn't hurt a fly" she says.

I step inside and I am surprised, it's nice, very basic and everything is well worn but it is clean and comfortable. I follow Eva through, and something that man had said is playing on my mind.

"What did he mean when he said he filmed it so there was no argument?" I ask. Eva shakes her head sadly.

"Nathan used to do what he did last night regularly to me, that and worse... much worse, but there were a few times where he managed to wriggle out of the charges because there wasn't enough evidence" she says with a shrug.

"What did that animal do to you Eva? You said you'd got off lightly last night, but he left you lying in a pool of blood with broken ribs and a concussion" I say. I am shocked by her cavalier attitude.

She looks at me sadly. "Trust me you don't want to know" she says. I see that she has a haunted look in her eyes as she says this. I go cold as I have seen that look before, in my brother's eyes before he died. My attention is brought back to Eva as she speaks to me. "Coffee or tea?" she asks brightly, changing the subject.

"Erm coffee please, white - no sugar" I say.

She wanders into the kitchen and moments later returns with a jar of coffee in her hand, "It's instant is that ok?" she asks nervously. She is clearly very self-conscious of her less than affluent surroundings.

I nod, "That's fine" I say.

I glance across at the shelf where her small CD player is and I pick up her stack of CD's. I am surprised as she has an eclectic taste, she clearly has a leaning towards hard rock but there are some surprising additions there. I spot a Simon and Garfunkel CD, John Lennon and Bob Dylan too and I stare at them. My eyes roam across the shelf filled with photographs of her daughter, and other family members. There is a photograph of Eva holding a tiny baby it was clearly taken shortly after she had given birth and she looks like a child herself. I remember that she said she had had her daughter at the age of 15, I forget she is only 19 years old as she comes across as much older. Far more mature than me and I am only five years older than her.

"Here" she says, she startles me as I didn't hear her come in. I turn and she is holding a mug of coffee out to me.

"You can sit down you know" she says nodding her head towards the sofa, I sit down and a silence descends.

"Look, what exactly do you want?" she asks me as she stares at me.

"You" I say before I can get my brain into gear. "Sorry that came out wrong... actually no it didn't, I like you Eva and I want to get to know you better" I say.

I watch her laugh derisively. "Why on earth would you be interested in me?" she asks.

I look at her carefully, I am asking myself the same question. "You are refreshingly honest Eva, you say it like it is. You don't play games or bullshit people... I feel safe around you". Shit where did that come from? I stop and drink the coffee, it is foul but I don't react and politely drink it.

She stares at me, "Safe?" she asks.

I bite my lip and nod, "Yeah safe, you make me relax which believe me is not an easy thing for me to do" I say.

"Why is that?" she asks obviously curious at my comments.

I shake my head, "I don't really want to talk about that" I say backtracking, what the fuck am I doing spilling my guts to this girl? She doesn't need to hear my shit.

She just shrugs at my brisk response, "fine" she says simply. "What do you want to talk about then?" she asks tightly.

I smile at her, "What it would take for you to allow me to take you and your daughter out to dinner tonight?" I ask.

She stares at me in shock and shakes her head. "Look, you don't have to do that" she says holding up her hand.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because whatever it is you want it's not happening" she says to me. "I'm not that kind of girl, I may be a single mum but I'm not a slag who sleeps with just anyone". I can see she is getting distressed; she is genuinely frightened and I hold my hand up.

"Hey, hey, where did that come from? I wasn't even considering anything like that, shit we've only just met. I like you and I would like to take you and your daughter out for dinner. Dinner that's all, no strings, I promise" I protest.

I find it a little disconcerting that her mind should leap to that conclusion, what the hell has happened to her? But I find it slightly ironic as well, if only she knew the truth about me!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

She looks at me carefully for a moment and then nods, "I'm sorry, I just..." she stops speaking and rubs her face with her hand. "Look, I don't want to be like my mum. I grew up with one man after another coming into my mum's life and I'd be introduced to them and then after a couple of weeks or so they'd be gone and then we'd start the cycle again. That was my childhood until she met Vic and finally seemed to settle down. It wasn't good, I don't want to do that to Maisie, she's been through enough and I'm not going to do that to her or me. I know you met her at the hospital briefly but that is different to you seeing me socially and taking us out to dinner, it creates expectations. She is four years old and they will be expectations that you can't fulfil, she has been let down enough by Nathan. The way he has behaved over the years has probably fucked her up for life as it is". She stops and shakes her head sadly.

I lean towards her to touch her hand, I am shocked when she shrinks away from me and I see pure fear in her eyes, what did that animal do to her?

"What did he do to you Eva?" I ask, the thoughts in my head tumbling out of my mouth before I can stop them.

She shakes her head, "I don't want to talk about it" she says firmly and she swipes her hand emphatically to emphasise that fact.

I nod as I can understand that. I think carefully how I am going to do this, "Eva, I totally understand that you are wary about introducing people into your daughter's life, that is a good thing. You are a responsible parent and I respect that, but at the moment there _are_ no expectations. She has met me simply as a friend who gave you a lift to the hospital, and helped you out. So, could I take you both out for dinner just as your friend who is in town at the moment?" I ask.

She thinks for a moment and then shakes her head sadly, "Thank you but no. It's a really nice offer and everything but no".

I am disappointed by her answer and can't help pushing it as I can't help but think part of her wants to accept. "Why?" I ask and I see her give me an irritated look and she shakes her head.

I watch as she defiantly sticks out her jaw and her eyes flash with irritation, "If you must know, I don't have the spare money to pay for a takeaway let alone going out somewhere, so there now you know" she snaps.

"Eva, I want to take you out so I would pay" I say and immediately I realise this was the wrong thing to have said as her eyes flash even more, now with latent anger.

"I told you yesterday, I'm not a fucking charity case" she snaps.

I sigh and hold up my hands in a sign of surrender, "Eva, I'm sorry I didn't mean to insinuate that you are, look I'm handling this badly but I really would like to get to know you better, you are a lovely person and I can't get you out of my head. I am prepared to just be your friend if that is all you are prepared to offer. I think you are amazing, you humble me how mature and strong you are". I stop and I am internally pleading with her to give me a chance.

She looks surprised and then considers what I have said, "No strings, you are a friend nothing more?" she asks warily.

I nod firmly, "Just as friends, you can even choose where we go if you like".

Her face lights up at this, "anywhere?" she asks and I can see a mischievous glimmer in her eyes and I wonder for a moment what she is going to do, but I said she could pick so I nod again.

"Anywhere" I confirm.

She nods at me, "Ok then, Maisie has always wanted to go to the Red Lion. It's a local family pub with a kids play area so I pick there if you are determined to take us out" she says almost as if she is challenging me. She is looking at me carefully and I get the impression she is expecting me to refuse or make excuses not to go.

"Alright" I say simply and I see her eyes widen slightly, "What time?" I add.

"I have to pick Maisie up from school at 3 o clock, we need to do her reading and then get ready. My gran normally gives her, her tea at about 5pm" she says.

"That's fine" I say.

Eva looks at her watch, "Look I have to go soon to meet Maisie from school" she says.

"Alright, I'll go and book myself into the Premier Inn again for another night!" I say with a nod of my head.

Eva smiles at me and it transforms her face, she has a beautiful smile and it takes my breath away. I smile back.

"You have a lovely smile" I say.

I watch as she blushes at my words. She puts her head down in embarrassment and doesn't reply.

**oooOOOooo**

I am walking around a local Tesco, looking at the clothes; I obviously didn't have any clean clothes with me as I wasn't expecting to stay one night let alone two. I end up buying a pack of boxer shorts, a T shirt and pair of casual chino type trousers and some socks, I came here last night after I left the hospital and wandered around the toiletries aisle and picked up some deodorant, toothpaste and a toothbrush. I rub my chin, and realise I need a shave so I grab some shaving gel and a pack of disposable razors. I take my purchases back to the hotel and book in for a further night. I hesitate before I make a call home to tell my father I am still in Stoke and will be for a while longer, an idea comes into my mind and I smile as I dial his number.

"Hi dad" I say as he picks up.

"Gideon, where are you?" he asks sharply.

"Still in Stoke, listen dad remember that guy Norman Thomas who I had transferred to Burnley?" I say.

"Yes" he replies.

"Well I've been thinking, what if he isn't the only one? I want to go back to the depot and give the place a thorough going through, check everything. He was abusing his position but what if he wasn't the only one?" I say.

There is a pause then my father speaks, "Alright, if that's what you want to do, I must say I am happy you are showing such interest in the company".

I smile; I knew this would get him on side. "That's great, thanks dad, I was wondering if maybe I might stay a few days?" I push.

"What are you going to do for clothes and things and where are you staying?" he asks.

"I'm still at the Premier Inn and I bought a change of clothes and some toiletries from the local Tesco, for today. So, I could easily pick something else up if I am here for any length of time, or I could even drive up to Manchester to my flat to pick some stuff up, it's not that far" I say.

"Tesco!" my father exclaims.

I roll my eyes, my dad is such a snob, he gets his suits specially made and he only buys from high end retailers.

"They do the job dad, and they are really not that bad!" I say.

I hear him sigh. "Do what you want, you will anyway" he says.

I grin again. "Ok dad I'll call you tomorrow", I say.

"Very well" he replies, "Goodbye Gideon" he says stiffly.

"Bye dad" I reply.

It's nearly 5pm when I pull up outside the flats where Eva lives. I am desperate to see her and very excited about tonight but I am also very nervous about this. I can understand her reservations and how she doesn't want to introduce men into her daughter's life if they are not going to be there long term. But I can't help but wonder what that Nathan has done to her, as every time I go to touch her she seems to flinch. But considering the beating he gave her the other night it's no wonder she's skittish.

As I climb out of the car, Eva appears from the flats and approaches me holding her daughter's hand. She looks lovely, her hair is down and she is wearing some make up, which is hiding most of the bruising on her face, she is wearing a pair of black jeans, black boots and a thick cream coloured sweater. Maisie looks up and smiles at me.

I immediately crouch so I am on her level as I don't want to intimidate her. I hold out my hand to her.

"Hello Maisie do you remember me? I'm Gideon your mum's friend from work" I say.

Maisie nods. "I remember you, and you helped mummy when daddy hit her again" she says.

I nod, she looks at my hand carefully and then places her small hand in mine. I shake it gently and she giggles at me. As she withdraws her hand she looks closely at me, and her smile fades.

"Are you going to hurt my mummy too?" she asks. I am taken aback by her forthright question, like mother like daughter!

"Maisie" Eva hisses and she goes red, "sorry Gideon" she stammers.

I look up at her and shake my head, "No that's fine, it is a very valid question" I say and I turn my attention back to Maisie, I shake my head again. "No Maisie I'm not going to hurt your mum, she is my friend and I wouldn't want her to hurt me and I believe in treating people how I would like to be treated myself" I say.

Maisie considers this and then she smiles again. She stares at me as though she is assessing me and for an unnerving moment it feels like her eyes are boring into me.

I quickly take charge. "Now I don't know about you but I'm really hungry and your mum tells me that you would really like to go to the Red Lion?" I say.

Maisie's eyes widen with surprise and her face transforms with a huge smile, she jumps up and down and claps her hands, "yay, really we are going to the Red Lion?" she says and I nod and chuckle at her enthusiasm.

I open the car door and Maisie clambers into the back. But then Eva holds up her finger and instead of getting in the car she goes to the back and looks intently at it, before returning and eventually climbing in.

"What are you doing?" I ask with more than a hint of amusement in my tone.

She grins at me, "I was just seeing what make of car this was" she says.

I shake my head, "Why?" I ask.

"Just call it curiosity" she says.

I shake my head again and close the door and walk around to the driver's side and climb in, "It's a Porsche 911" I say nervously.

"I can see that now, I wasn't really paying attention when you took me to the hospital to Maisie… or last night" she says quietly.

When we get to the Red Lion car park Maisie suddenly looks afraid as she looks out of the car. I follow her gaze and she is staring at a girl climbing out of a Ford Focus.

"Who is that Maisie?" I ask as I watch her in the rear-view mirror.

"Libby Greenwood" she says quietly and then she looks up at me, "she's mean to me, she laughs at me because she comes here lots and I have never been before, she said everyone has been here" she says.

Eva has spun in her seat and is staring at her daughter, "and why am I only hearing this now?" she demands.

Maisie shakes her head, "I told gran-gran and she just told me to ignore her" she says.

"Well, you are here now, so she won't be able to tease you about it anymore will she?" I say gently. Maisie thinks about this and grins at me.

"No she won't" she says and she is eager to go inside.

We walk in and Maisie's eyes widen once more as she takes in the busy restaurant and she grips Eva's hand tightly. We make our way to a table and I pick up a menu, this is nothing like where I would normally eat out at with my family. I try and imagine my father in a place like this and I nearly burst out laughing.

"What would you like to drink Eva?" I ask.

She bites her lip, and then winces as she catches a damaged part, "Erm... just half a lager or something please" she says, I nod and turn to Maisie, and ask her the same question.

She glances at Eva, "I don't know, what can I have?" she asks.

I smile at her, "Well if it's ok with your mum why don't you come with me to fetch the drinks and then you can pick whatever you would like?" I say as I look up at Eva looking for her permission.

Maisie looks at Eva again and she smiles and nods. "Ok" she says, "and remember your manners Maisie" she adds. Maisie nods and comes and stands at my side. After a moment's hesitation she slips her small hand into mine and we walk towards the bar.

"Do you like my mummy?" she asks suddenly.

I nod, "yes I do" I say.

"You are her friend?" she asks.

I nod "I am" I say.

"I like you" she says and I feel her squeeze my hand as she smiles at me.

"Thank you Maisie, I like you too" I say, a little surprised by her blunt honesty. As we wait at the bar to be served Maisie stands quietly at my side, suddenly she tugs on my t shirt to get my attention so I crouch down beside her, "Is everything ok?" I ask her.

She nods at me, "Does that mean I am your friend too?" she asks.

I smile at her and stroke her hair, "it definitely does, as long as I can be your friend too?" I say.

Maisie nods enthusiastically and I rise to my full height and wait once more to be served.

I feel Maisie slip her small hand into mine, and I look down and see she has an odd expression on her face, almost as if she is thinking about something. She grips my hand and tugs gently. I look down at her and immediately crouch down again "What is it?" I ask.

"You have nice eyes" Maisie says, "they don't scare me like daddy's" she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, wondering what on earth this little girl has witnessed in her short life.

Maisie shrugs, "I don't know really… I just looked at you and I didn't feel scared. Sometimes when daddy looks at me I feel scared, but you don't make me feel scared" she says. She pauses and I can tell she wants to say something else so I wait patiently till she says what she wants to, but when she does her question throws me completely as I was never expecting anything like that.

"Do you take drugs?" she asks quietly. I think she must see the complete shock on my face as she suddenly looks fearful and steps away from me.

I try and get over my shock as I smile reassuringly at her, and shake my head. "No Maisie, I don't take drugs. I never have and never will" I say firmly.

I see her relax a little and she gives me a nervous smile, "Mummy doesn't either, daddy does that's why he was in prison. When he takes them it… it… he becomes a bad person and he frightens me" she says and then she puts her head down.

I have no idea what to say to that, this is twice she has floored me with her searing honesty. First when she asked me outright if I was going to hurt her mother and now this, once again I find myself wondering what has this child witnessed in her short life? I really don't know how to respond to that so I change the subject.

"Now what would you like to drink?" I ask as someone comes up to take my order.

I lift her so she can see over the bar into the fridge and her eyes light up and she points excitedly at the fridge. "Fruit Shoot!" she exclaims, "Can I have a fruit shoot please?" she asks. I nod and ask her what flavour. "Blackcurrant please" she says.

I order the drinks and hand her hers and she thanks me politely. "Do you live here?" she asks me suddenly.

I shake my head, "No, I live in Manchester" I say, "I'm just visiting at the moment" I add.

"Where's Manchester?" Maisie asks.

I pause wondering how to explain this but Maisie is obviously a very intelligent little girl, and then inspiration hits me and I call up Google maps on my phone. I crouch down and show her, "This is England, where we all live. This is the country that we live in".

Maisie stares at the map of the UK and nods. I zoom in slightly and point, "This is Stoke and this is where you and your mum live… ok?" I say and Maisie nods again. Then I point to Manchester, "This is Manchester and I live here. I quickly tap in directions and it shows a zoomed-out view of the map and a blue line showing the distance between Stoke and Manchester. "There see, it's about 55 miles from Stoke to Manchester and takes just over an hour to drive there". I stop and look at her carefully, as she is staring intently at the screen.

"So why are you here?" she asks.

I point at Manchester once more, "My granddad and my dad owns a company called Cross Industries, the head office and main factory where we make the things we sell is here in Manchester, but we have depots… which is like extra bits of the company which stores the things we sell and then sends them to our customers in different parts of England and sometimes around the world. We have a depot here, I point to Burnley, one here and here I say as I point to the cities of Luton and Bristol on the map and then there is one here in Stoke, which is where your mum works. Yesterday my granddad and dad decided to come to the Stoke depot to visit, and I came with them" I pause wondering if I have gone into too much detail but something tells me Maisie has understood what I said, but I am suddenly concerned as after she thinks about what I have said she looks sad.

"What's wrong Maisie, do you understand?" I ask.

She nods, "I understand, you live a long way from here and you are going to go and not come back" she says.

I shake my head, "No Maisie that's not true, I hope that because now I am friends with your mum that we will stay in contact and I will still see her and you when I do go back, but I am staying here in Stoke for a while" I say.

Maisie nods but doesn't say anything more. I push my phone back into my pocket and we head back to our table where Eva is looking at the menu.

"Look mummy!" Maisie says showing her mother the small bottle of juice.

Eva smiles "did you say thank you?" she asks, and Maisie nods.

I check out the menu and decide to have a steak, I'm not expecting much, but I do like steak. Eva goes for the lasagne and Maisie picks the spaghetti bolognaise from the children's menu.

"Would you like a starter?" I ask.

Eva shakes her head and grins, "I prefer puddings!" She says.

I nearly say she can have both, but stop myself as I don't want to spoil this as I have quickly learnt that Eva is touchy when it comes to the subject of money. Instead I word it differently. "So, you don't think you could manage a starter and a desert?" I say it almost as if I am challenging her.

Eva laughs, "No, I'm not a greedy pig!" she says.

I head back over to the bar, after glancing at the brass number in the corner of the table and place the food order; I also order a side of onion rings and garlic bread and another round of drinks. I can't believe how cheap this place is and it is then I realise just how different my circumstances are from Eva, she has never brought Maisie here and I assume that is because it is out of her price range.

As we are waiting for our meals to arrive I look around, "Where's the play area?" I ask.

Eva nods towards a room to the left, "Through there" she says. "Do you want to go to the play area Maisie?" Eva asks, to my surprise Maisie shakes her head.

"No I'm enjoying myself enough here" she says.

The meals arrive and Maisie tucks in while Eva stares at the side orders, I push the plates towards her, "help yourself," I say.

"Can I have some of that please?" Maisie asks pointing at the garlic bread.

I nod and she dives in and pulls a slice off the plate, "Thank you Gideon" she says.

As we are eating I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet, I fish out a card and I attempt to give it to Eva again and this time she accepts it and I watch as she programmes my phone number into her phone, she pauses a moment then I watch her texting, my phone dings and I look to see a one word text from Eva.

_**Hello **_

"Now you have my number too" she says and I quickly store her number in my phone. The evening goes really well, conversation flows easily and freely, I am surprised by how relaxed I am and how comfortable I am around Maisie. She is a delightful child and she is so bright and intelligent; she astounds me with some of the things she says and seems to know.

As we are finishing I smile at Eva, "do you still want a desert?" I ask.

Eva grins, "That's like asking if the pope is catholic!" she retorts, I laugh and turn to Maisie.

"What about you Maisie, would you like a desert?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No but I'd like a pudding please!" she says and Eva laughs.

"Maisie, a desert is another word for pudding" she explains.

All too soon the evening comes to an end and I really want to spend more time with Eva and Maisie, I have enjoyed myself so much tonight, as we walk to the car Maisie sees the girl who she said had been picking on her and she shouts to her.

"Hello Libby, you can't pick on me anymore now 'cos I've been here now and so that makes me just as good as you!" she calls.

The two adults stare at Maisie and then glare at Libby, and I get the impression that they had no idea that their child was a bully. The man walks over and after taking in my car he holds out his hand to me.

"Hello, I'm Libby's grandfather and I couldn't help overhearing what your daughter said" he says.

I shake his hand but quickly put him right, "I think you need to be addressing this lady, this is Eva she is Maisie's mum – I am just a friend, here visiting" I say. He turns to Eva and frowns as he appears to recognise her.

"You! You are her mother, well that doesn't surprise me after all you are Monica Trammel's girl aren't you?" he asks derisively. I am immediately on alert at his tone.

Eva visibly bristles and sticks out her chin defensively.

"I am, and I know who you are too but that is beside the point, the fact is your granddaughter has been bullying my daughter just because she hadn't been to some stupid pub. So, here's the thing, I suggest you teach your granddaughter some manners and also teach her not to be so shallow as to judge people by how much money they have and where they go to eat". She stops and glares at the man, but he just snorts at her and goes to turn away, this does it for me.

I step forward, "Excuse me sir" I say and he stops and faces me, "You might also like to consider the fact that nobody is better than anyone else, we are all born equal. We come into this world with nothing and we all leave it the same way. What we accumulate along the way doesn't determine our worth as human beings it is the way we treat our fellow human beings. Taking that into account as a third party to this I can tell you for a fact who I believe the better human beings are at this moment, and you sir are not one of them!" I smile politely at him and watch as he considers what I have said, it takes a moment for him to realise I am actually insulting him and I see the moment that happens.

"Figured it out have you?" I ask coldly then I turn to Eva, "Come on Angel don't lower yourself to his level" I say, and I hold out my hand to her. She looks flabbergasted but to my intense delight she takes my outstretched hand. It's like a volt of electricity surges through me and I take a sharp breath in. I turn to Maisie. "Come on Maisie lets go home" I say and she runs to my other side and takes my other hand.

As we turn towards the car Maisie looks up at me, "That was so cool!" she grins.

I open the car and wait while Maisie and Eva climb in. Then I climb in and make a point of roaring past the small Ford Focus so they all get another good look at the car; I know that was petty but what the hell.

"Thank you" Eva says as we drive back to Primrose Hill. I glance at her and shrug.

"He was an idiot" I say.

"No, thank you for saying what you said about me being a good person, at least that's what I got from what you said" she says.

I smile at her, "Eva, you are. You're a very good person" I say sincerely.

As we pull up outside the block of flats, Eva climbs out of the car and turns towards me, "Thank you Gideon I had a good time tonight, and I know Maisie really enjoyed it," then she pauses, "well I suppose this is goodbye then, you will be heading back to Manchester and I won't see you again" she says.

I take a step forward and hesitantly stretch out my hand towards her, she freezes staring at it and then quickly takes a step back.

"Eva, I'm not him I'm not going to hurt you and no this isn't goodbye. I am going to be around for a few more days, and even when I do go back to Manchester I really, really want to stay in touch with you. Please Eva I really like you and tonight was brilliant I really enjoyed myself, it's the first time I have relaxed and had such a good time for a long while…" I pause, do I tell her?

Part of me wants to tell her everything but I know if I do that will be the last I ever see of her, she won't want to know me if she knew the truth about me, but another part of me is warring with that thinking that she is different she would understand, because something tells me she has been through unspeakable stuff too. I take a deep breath, and decide to go for it, not all of it just a snippet.

"Eva tonight I was happy for the first time since my brother died, thank you for a wonderful evening" I say. I really want to kiss her but I know if I make that advance towards her she will probably panic.

She stares at me and there we both stand neither of us able to speak a word, then something shifts between us. Eva hesitantly reaches for me and touches my arm and that small gesture means everything to me. She turns as the car door opens.

"Mummy," Maisie is clambering out of the car and the moment is broken but I don't mind, that little girl has also had a profound effect on me tonight but I'm not prepared for what she does, she walks up to me and wraps her small arms around me and hugs me tightly.

I glance at Eva then crouch down, and hug Maisie. "Well thank you Maisie that was a lovely hug!" I say brightly.

"Thank you, I had a good time tonight" she says, she pauses for a moment and then adds, "I'm glad you are mummy's friend" she says and then she releases herself and goes to Eva's side.

Eva looks at me and smiles, "I'm glad you are my friend too" she says quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**(EVA)**

I am sitting in my flat drinking a mug of coffee; I know I shouldn't because I'll never sleep tonight but with the thoughts going through my head at the moment, I don't think I will sleep much anyway. I can't help but go over what Gideon said; he had a brother who died, when? How? Why? I think back to our conversation in the hospital when he told me I didn't know him at all when I told him he was a good person; did he have something to do with his brother's death? I quickly dismiss that thought, he was so kind and gentle I know deep down Gideon Cross isn't a murderer, there must have been an accident or something and he was there and he blames himself. Maybe he has survivors' guilt if they were both involved in an accident and he survived and his brother didn't? Or maybe someone else did something to them?

I think back to when he touched me and I freaked out and his horrified expression, his adamant pleas that he isn't like Nathan. I suddenly need to know, Gideon Cross has got into my head and I can't get him out, and I have to admit I like him probably more than I should do. I pick up my phone and check the time, it's nearly midnight. I pause a moment putting my phone back down and I pick it up again, do I do this? I think a moment about what my gran said, that he likes me, she is an astute woman she can read people like no-one else. She has this almost freaky sixth sense when it comes to people, mum always said it too. Every bloke who my mum dated, gran would say something and within a few weeks or even a few days she would be proved right about them.

The only person who gran didn't get bad feelings about was mum's partner, and dad to my brothers – Victor. Gran had been happy about him and once again she had been proven right. I snort, she had hated Nathan on sight, the first time she laid eyes on him she had told me that first time and regularly afterwards, the words ring in my head on a regular basis when I feel the guilt of what I have put my daughter through. _'He is a bad un Eva, get rid of him. You mark my words he will bring you nothing but trouble and pain', 'I don't like him Eva', 'please Eva listen to me, if you don't do anything else in your life just listen to me on this – get him out of your life'_ but me being me didn't listen. I didn't take her advice and I didn't pay attention to gran's uncanny knack of reading people. So before I call Gideon I call my gran, I dial the number and wait, it's late but I know she doesn't go to bed till well after midnight.

"Hello" she says when she answers.

"Gran, it's me Eva" I say.

"Eva, what's wrong?" she asks immediately on alert.

"Gran, I need your advice" I say.

"Go on" she says.

"Gideon Cross" I say.

"What about him?" she asks.

I sigh and tell her about our evening, and how he stood up to Libby Greenwood's grandfather, I tell her how good he was with Maisie and how confused I am feeling, I spill my guts and then wait for her response".

There is a pause and then she speaks, "When he brought Maisie here the other night when Nathan turned up, he was desperate to get back to you to help you, he was worried about you and he didn't think you should be dealing with him on your own. He seemed to care about Maisie, and because she was worried about you and upset and frightened he tried to take her mind off it by asking her about what had happened to her at school, you know when she went to the hospital. He was good with her Eva, I didn't get anything bad about him… but he's sad though, I got sad loud and clear. Something has happened to that boy something bad, that much is glaringly obvious the way he kept asking questions about Nathan if he had been violent to you before, what had he done to you? Did you call the police? Why is he hanging around now? He was relentless as if he was planning on taking on a one man crusade against him; he was acting as if it was personal. But that boy likes you Eva and if you have any sense at all in your head, if he does you will let him in because he will be a damn sight better prospect than that fucker Nathan Barker!"

She pauses a moment and then says something which really throws me, "and if you just get your head out of your arse and face up to it, I know you like him too. I get you are scared after what that other fucker did to you, and I'll tell this to you now, that I know something more happened something which you have never talked about - to this day I am certain you didn't tell me everything that went on with Nathan Barker, but as for Gideon Cross, I know that you like him" she says.

I don't say anything, and she fills the silence with another shrewd comment, "if that boy hadn't got under your skin you wouldn't be calling me for advice at midnight about him, you would have brushed him off and moved on. So listen to your instincts Eva, I don't believe that boy would hurt you," she says, I swallow hard at her words. Gran is virtually telling me to take a chance on Gideon, and this makes up my mind for me. Gran has given him her seal of approval.

"Thanks gran, you do realise if this all goes tits up I'm going to blame you!" I say.

She laughs, "Go ahead, everyone else blames me!" she retorts.

"Thanks gran" I say again.

"You are welcome chick" she says. I wish her goodnight and then hang up and without another second's hesitation I place the call to Gideon's mobile phone and wait.

It rings once and then he answers, "hello" he says nervously.

"Erm... Gideon... it's me, Eva" I say.

"Eva is everything ok?" he asks immediately.

"Are you busy?" I ask.

"No, I'm in bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep because I am too busy thinking about you" he says bluntly.

I smile at his words, "You are going to feel like shit tomorrow" I say.

"Tell me about it" he replies.

"Erm... if we are going to be _friends_ we are going to need to get to know each other... more specifically if you want to be my friend you need to know stuff about me. Things that have happened, bad things and sometimes when people do things it gives me like... flashbacks and I panic. You need to know so if you do something and I freak you'll... know. You'll know that it's me not you and while we are at it maybe you could tell me a bit about yourself". I stop and wait for him to respond to that.

"I'm on my way" he says immediately, "Give me 20 minutes I'm getting up now" he says.

"Ok" I reply, "I'll see you shortly" I say. I wasn't expecting that but I am surprised to realise that I am glad he is coming and that I will see him again.

I pace around my flat, glancing out of the window and just over half an hour later I see his Porsche pull up outside. About 5 minutes later there is a knock on the door I open it and there he stands.

"Come in" I say and hold the door open so he walks past me. "We need to be quiet, Maisie is asleep" I say, "and she has school tomorrow" I add.

Gideon nods and walks into my small living room and waits.

I point to the sofa, "Sit down" I say, "Do you want a drink or anything?" I ask nervously. Gideon shakes his head.

"No thank you" he replies, he is watching me; I sit down beside him and take a deep breath. This is it, leap of faith time.

"Ok, I admit you have got into my head and I can't stop thinking about you". I watch as he smiles at this but I ignore that and continue. I need to get this out, "this is hard, really hard because I'm going to tell you stuff which I have never told anyone else before. I have difficulty trusting people, and I hope to god I am doing the right thing, but you seem... different, and I don't mean the money and shit… I mean the way you are; you seem to care. You seem to understand and you seem to know, I don't know... you seem to get me". I stop and shrug.

Gideon smiles again at me, "Eva you are echoing everything that I've been feeling about you since the moment I met you. From the moment I laid eyes on you, you spoke to me on a level nobody has ever reached before. You don't give a damn about who I am and what I have, you made that abundantly clear the way you chastised me when I bumped into you, you had no idea who I was but the fact was I had been a clumsy arse and you told me so". He pauses as he thinks about what to say next, "I can't stop thinking about you Eva, I have never had that reaction to a girl before... ever, you've blindsided me" he stops and waits for me to respond to that.

I nod, "Ok here goes… leap of faith" I say I grip my hands tightly together and look down at my fingers, "This isn't pretty... I met Nathan when I was 14 – we were both 14, he and his brother Kelvin had been in and out of care all their life. His mum Tina was a... yeah well, it doesn't matter what his mum was back then, but I felt sorry for him. He always seemed to be in trouble, I thought I could help him and change him, make him a better person and let him see that someone _could_ love him and it worked for a while. He settled down stopped getting in trouble and we were tight, but gran warned me about him, she kept saying he would bring me nothing but trouble but I thought I knew best as I had the evidence in front of me, he had changed.

Then he hit me, that first time… we had had an argument and he lashed out and punched me. He regretted it immediately, he burst into tears and begged me not to leave him. He said he loved me, said he would never ever do it again. He said I was his world and that he didn't mean it… I was 14 and I believed him. I forgave him, but he did do it again and each time he was sorry afterwards, and I forgave him. Then he got involved with these older guys on the estate, and that was when he got into the drugs. I found out and I couldn't deal with that so I left him, I finished with him, he was living with his mum again at that point and she was also into drugs – just the soft stuff, weed nothing more than that but I just didn't want to know. Plus, I just had a feeling he was into the harder stuff, but he went mental when I finished with him and left. He lost it completely, that was the first time I ever saw him high and I walked out he came chasing after me and dragged me back and told me I could never leave him and if I tried he would kill me, he was high and I was scared so I went with him back to his mums house, she was out… that was the first time he raped me. I never told anyone, he said it wasn't rape because I was his girlfriend, and I believed him. I know better now of course, I also made excuses for him, that he was high and didn't know what he was doing.

Things got progressively worse, and eventually I told my gran he was hitting me. I never told anyone about the rapes; you are the first person I have _ever_ told about that, nobody else knows and I don't want them to know - ever. From what I did tell Gran though, she got Granddad and Vic to help me get away from him, they threatened him and told him what would happen to him if he came near me again. So, I got away and he did leave me alone after that, but shortly afterwards I found out I was pregnant. I told my gran and she went ballistic at me, saying that I would forever be linked to that low life. I thought long and hard about my options, but I couldn't abort the baby. It wasn't the baby's fault I'd fucked up and Nathan was a twat, and besides this baby was a part of me too".

I stop and take a sip of my now cold coffee, "are you sure you don't want a drink?" I ask. Gideon shakes his head, he is sitting staring at me and it is unnerving me a little.

"Was Maisie conceived by rape?" he asks after a moment.

I shrug, "I don't know, it may have been one of those times, it may have been a time when we had sex... normally. I just don't know, I like to believe it wasn't one of those times but at that point in my life you have to realise that when he was ok, when he wasn't high it was great between us and there was still a part of me who loved Nathan despite everything he had done. I know that probably sounds stupid and naive but I did" I shrug again.

"Anyway, against everyone's warnings I went to tell him I was pregnant. As I told my gran, he had a right to know he was going to be a dad, but she said he didn't deserve to be a dad and my kid didn't deserve him as one, and that we were both better off without him. I didn't listen and I went and told him I was pregnant, his reaction at first was to push me down a flight of stairs and he threatened to kick the baby out of me. It was at that moment something died inside me and I told him to get out of my life and that I never wanted to see him again, that was the first time the police got involved. I called gran and told her what he had done and that I was hurt, gran called them and I told them what he had done and said. That was the first time an injunction was put against him he wasn't allowed anywhere near me, I went to hospital and thankfully I didn't lose Maisie but it was touch and go for a while as the fall down the stairs had caused me to bleed".

"That was the last time I saw him for months, he went to court and he got off with community service as he said we were arguing and although he admitted to manhandling me and threatening me he maintained that I slipped and fell, so it was my word against his. He saw me once when I was about 7 months pregnant, he was across the other side of the road and he just stared at me. Then shortly afterwards he sent me this letter, saying how sorry he was for everything he had done, and he said that seeing me again and seeing me pregnant with his baby had made him realise what an idiot he had been and that he didn't want his child thinking of him the way he thought about his parents. He promised me he was going to clean up his act, get off the drugs and be a good dad and like an idiot I believed him. But to be fair he did try to begin with and he did make the effort, I think he got off the drugs for a while and went to anger management and he really did try and clean himself up. I called him when I went into labour and he came just after Maisie was born and he held her and he cried and swore to me that he was a changed man and would be a good father. He begged me to go back to him, and he promised me the world".

"When I turned 16 we dropped on and I managed to get this place through social services and a couple of weeks later he moved in with me, and that is when it all started unravelling, he started going out and soon it became apparent he was back on the drugs again, if he had ever stopped which now I don't believe he did and the violence started again. Del next door heard us rowing many times and he befriended me, I confided in him what was happening and he told me to get rid of him and that I could do better but I didn't want to go back to my mum's with my tail between my legs as I'd kind of left in a blaze of glory. All my family had told me not to do it, not to believe him and not to go back to him and definitely not let him move in with me, but I thought once again that I knew best".

"The violence got worse, and I knew I had to do something, so I went to the police and begged them to take him away, they said they couldn't do anything until he did something which proved he was a threat to either me or Maisie. I told Del and he helped me get the evidence, he would call the police as soon as anything kicked off and because I then had witnesses so he was taken away. Then one time when they came to arrest him, they said to me why don't you just leave him. I said why should I leave; this is my home it's my name on the tenancy so he should be the one to go. I was paying the rent and I felt that strongly about it, it was my home and it was Maisie's home, he should be the one to go, but of course he wouldn't go. It was at that point that social services stepped in again and made the decision for me, and I was told if I didn't get rid of him Maisie would be taken from me. I told them the same thing that this was my home and that he should be the one to leave, they gave me an ultimatum that it was him or Maisie and they gave me a set time to get rid of him and Maisie was put on the at-risk register. That was when I made the decision and threw all his stuff out and had the locks changed so he couldn't get back in and had an injunction put on him. He went back to his mums and I wouldn't let him see Maisie, then he came around one night he was high and he was argumentative and spoiling for a fight and because I wouldn't let him in. He smashed the front door down". I stop and swallow hard as memories of that night fill my mind.

"Maisie ran to Del as she knew to do, Nathan blamed me he said I'd turned Maisie against him, I told him he'd done that all by himself. He didn't like that and he hit me, he grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against that wall over there and he raped me. I fought him and when he was done he dragged me into the kitchen by my hair and repeatedly kicked me and I honestly thought he was going to kill me so I curled up in a ball and just waited to die. He got a knife he knelt on me and after slashing me a few times with it he put it against my throat and I honestly thought that that was the end. The cops arrived and caught him as he had me pinned to the floor with the knife at my throat, and they'd heard him say he was going to kill me. I was a mess; my clothes were ripped and I was covered in blood. At first, they thought he'd stabbed me. As they arrested him, they searched him and found drugs on him, class A stuff. I told him we were finished I told him he could rot in prison and he would never see me and Maisie again".

"He was taken away and he was charged with GBH with intent, and possession of Class A drugs, he was found guilty on both counts, he got 4 years in total but that was just 2 years ago, he's only served 2 years and I was lucky he served that much, but because of his record they threw the book at him and made an example of him. The thing I am most ashamed of though is the fact Maisie was just two years old at that time and she knew at that age how to get out of the flat and to run to Del when Nathan got violent, although it was easy that day as he'd trashed the front door, I'll never forgive myself that she had to learn how to do that. The council got me a new door and Social Services told me that was it, if I took him back when he was released Maisie would be gone. I told them that I had thrown him out and that was what had caused what had happened. I was lucky though because he was never on the tenancy, I'm the one who pays the rent to the council – I get help with housing benefit", I pause. "That's the only government benefit I claim" I say firmly.

"Anyway, that was what pissed him off most of all the other night aside from the fact I'd dropped him in it with his probation officer. It was the fact he couldn't get in to the flat, they made sure I had a stronger better front door that he couldn't break down easily. Del said he tried though". I stop and try and read Gideon's reaction to everything I have just told him.

"Oh my god Eva, you are so brave" he says, he pauses and gestures for me to stand up. I hesitantly get to my feet and he stands in front of me. "Eva can I hug you? At this moment I really want to hug you but I don't want to scare you" he says. He holds open his arms and I take a deep breath and I take a step closer as I do so he wraps his arms carefully and gently around me and pulls me close, I place my arms around him and slowly start to relax into his touch.

"I will never ever hurt you Eva, you will never be a victim again and I swear to you, you will never feel pain, fear or violence ever again" he says this so fiercely and almost clings to me.

I gently pull slightly away from him and look up at him carefully, "Your turn now" I say and smile encouragingly at him. I feel him stiffen immediately and he removes his arms from around me and he takes a step back, I can see the fear in his eyes and I reach for his hand.

"What's happened to you?" I ask as he stares at me in shock. "Because something has" I say hoping to god Gran's sixth sense is right.

"How did you...?" he asks.

I shrug, "My gran has a knack for reading people and she said something had happened to you because you were sad, don't ask me how she knew that or saw that" I say. Gideon stares at me and I try and lighten the atmosphere, "I've always said she is some kind of witch!" I say flippantly. It works and he smiles at me.

"Talk to me, you now know all my shit and if we are going to be friends... well..." I urge, "and as you are still here I'm taking it as a good sign that I haven't scared you off with all my baggage" I say.

Gideon sits down again and clasps his hands in front of him. I sit down next to him and wait as he begins to talk. "I had a brother, a twin brother... Identical… we were close, very close". He stops and stares at his fingers.

"What was his name?" I ask.

"Adam" he replies quietly, "Adam was younger than me by 6 minutes, and I never let him forget that fact" he says. He smiles sadly, "he was younger than me but he was always the older twin, he looked out for me, made sure I was ok and he always had my back" he says and then stops again.

I hesitate a moment and then reach out and touch his arm, he stares at my hand and I go to remove it. He moves suddenly and places his hand on mine I flinch violently at the sudden movement but hold myself in check not to yank my hand away and pray this won't stop him from talking.

"Go on" I urge quietly.

"Adam was 15 when he killed himself" he says carefully.

"I'm sorry" I say and I shuffle closer, I can see this is hard for him. "Look you don't have to tell me the details but thank you for sharing that much with me" I say gently.

Gideon shakes his head, "No, I want you to know, after hearing what you went through with Nathan you will understand the torment Adam suffered" he says.

I frown, "I don't understand?" I say.

Gideon sighs, "He left a suicide note, in it he detailed why he had killed himself he explained everything that had happened in the hope it would save me from the same fate he had endured, but what he didn't realise was I too had already suffered and like him told no-one and so my brother died for nothing, because of me" he says.

I stare at him, I'm totally confused. I don't have the first idea what he is talking about, but he is clearly getting distressed about telling me so I decide to put a stop to it.

I wrap my arm around him and pull him towards me, "its ok, you don't need to tell me anything more, it's ok" I say.

I hold him in my arms, rocking gently and caressing his back in what I hope is a soothing manner, he is clinging to me and sobbing now. Eventually he pulls away and rubs his face.

"I'm sorry" he says.

I shake my head, "No don't be, I can tell this is really hard for you to talk about, so thank you for sharing what you have" I say.

I look at the clock it's nearly 2am. "Look, why don't you stay here tonight? It's really late – I can make you a bed on the sofa or you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa, but I don't think you should be alone" I say.

I watch him think for a moment and then shake his head, "No, I'll be fine, but can I see you tomorrow... or should I say later today?" he asks hopefully.

I nod, "Sure, you're not going home to Manchester?" I ask.

"No" he replies, "I'm going to be around for a while, I made the excuse to my father that I wanted to go through the depot and make sure there were no more Norman Thomas's lurking around there, but that was just an excuse. I wanted to stay because of you". He hesitantly puts his hand out towards me and I don't flinch, I step closer and he touches my cheek with his fingers, I lean into his touch and I feel a connection with him. I don't feel the fear I did when I was in Nathan's presence, I feel safe, it's a nice feeling.

I reach for him and touch his arm, his hand that is on my face snakes around the back of my neck and not taking his eyes off me he gently urges me closer to him; I take a step closer swallowing deeply.

"I really want to kiss you Eva" Gideon says, his voice is hoarse and I realise at this moment I really want him to kiss me.

I nod, and move closer I tentatively lean in. I keep my eyes open I'm not brave enough to shut my eyes yet; he leans towards me and when our lips gently touch I feel a surge of energy the like I've never felt before. Gideon moans, and wraps his other arm around my waist, pulling me close to him, I respond wrapping my arms around his neck. I take a deep intake of breath and my mouth opens and my tongue touches his. This seems to unleash something in both of us and the kiss deepens and when we both eventually come up for air, we are gasping and it is at this moment I realise I did shut my eyes.

"Shit" I mutter.

Gideon grins, "Wow" he says. Then his smile fades as he looks closely at me. "Are you ok?" he asks.

I nod, "yeah, more than ok" I say with a shy smile.

"You are one amazing woman Eva Trammel" he says, "and thank god I was walking around that corner the same time as you were the other day" he adds.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: A massive thank you once again for all the kind reviews and comments I have received regarding this story. I'm obviously not going to tell you all what happens but I will say this particular story bears no resemblance to canon Crossfire. As you've all probably gathered by now it's basically just the names of the characters which are the same! I **_**have**_** used the storylines/backstories from canon Crossfire but twisted them around and altered them so whilst they are familiar and recognisable, they hopefully will be suitably different from their origins. I would also like to point out the speed with which Gideon and Eva's relationship progresses is also in line with canon and things progress at an almost breakneck speed. I hope you all continue to enjoy it, but this will be the last update now until after Christmas. All that's left for me to say is I hope you all have a lovely Christmas.**

CHAPTER 5

**(GIDEON)**

I stare at the tiled wall of the shower in my hotel room as the water cascades over me, and I have this stupid grin on my face. I kissed her and it was wonderful. She likes me, she fucking likes me. That small fact I can't believe. My smile fades slightly as the inevitable doubt sets in, of course she likes you at the moment... she feels sorry for you. You told her your brother died, you made her feel sorry for you, when you finally tell her how it was all your fault she won't think so much of you then will she? I climb out of the shower and dry myself, perhaps I'd be better off just going home, she deserves much better than me?

I hear my phone ringing which pulls me out of my now spiralling mood. I see Eva's name on the screen and hesitate before I answer, but I'm weak and need to hear her voice again.

"Hello" I say.

"Hi, I was just ringing to check you were ok... after last night?" she says the concern evident in her voice. I close my eyes.

"I'm fine" I say "Thank you" I add almost as an afterthought.

"Can I still see you today?" she asks hesitantly.

I think for a moment and come to a decision. Yes, I need to knock this on the head. I'll let her down lightly as she deserves better than me, much better. I was stupid to think we could ever have anything.

"Are you there?" she enquires and I realise I haven't spoken.

"Sorry I'm just drying myself I have just got out of the shower" I say, "Yes I'd like to see you" I add.

"That's great, I have to go I'm just on my way out to take Maisie to school, erm... what time do you want to meet up?" she asks.

"About 10ish?" I ask warily, trying not to sound too eager.

"Yeah sure, where?" she asks. I am surprised at how quickly she responded, as if she is eager to see me again.

"I'll drive over to your place" I say and I wait for her response to that and I'm not waiting long as it comes quickly.

"Ok... see you soon" she replies.

"Bye Eva" I say and I hang up.

A short while later I am driving over to Primrose Hill once more. I spot Eva walking a few yards ahead but I don't stop I am still working out how to end this, she disappears down an alleyway without seeing me and I continue to drive towards her block of flats.

As I pull up I'm in turmoil. Part of me desperately wants to stay, I have never felt anything like I feel when I am with her and little Maisie too, she is such a sweet child but I'm no good for either of them. I grip the steering wheel and try and marshal my warring emotions. I take a deep breath and climb out of the car. As I walk towards the block of flats, I see her walking towards me. She looks pleased to see me; I am astounded when she holds open her arms and walks into me wrapping her arms around me. Then it dawns on me, she trusts me. She trusts that I won't hurt her physically or emotionally, and if I go now and end this I will do just that and I can't bring myself to do that to her. I fold her into my arms and hold her tightly. I know immediately what I have to do, I have to tell her everything and leave the decision to her, I am certain that she will end it when she hears the truth, but that will be her decision not mine. God you fucking coward you can't even do the right thing now you are putting it on someone else, you are worth fucking shit.

"Are you ok?" she asks looking at me with concern.

I nod, "Yeah I... but I have more to tell you – I'm ready to tell you now" I say firmly I grip her hand and we make our way up to her flat.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" she asks once we are inside and sat down once more on her small sofa.

I shake my head "I'm fine thanks" I say, I want to get this over with. I watch as she reaches for me and grips my hand, it moves me that she seems to care this much, I make the most of it; she won't want me after I have told her the truth.

I look down at our clasped hands and begin to speak. "I told you last night about my brother Adam, he committed suicide because he had been sexually abused by our uncle Hugh". I pause as I hear her gasp and she moves closer and grips me tighter.

"He thought it was only him who had been targeted, and he killed himself as he couldn't stand living with it anymore and he wanted to tell the family what had been going on and he believed he was helping me, he believed he was saving me from the same fate as what he endured. He thought that if he exposed our uncle for what he did to him I would be spared, what he failed to realise is I too had been abused for years. I hadn't told anyone, I kept it to myself… so it's my fault my brother died, because he died for nothing because I was too much of a coward to step forward and speak out. If he had known our uncle had done the same thing to me, he would never have killed himself. But I was too much of a coward to confide in him about it or to properly protect him".

I stop talking and lower my head, the shame consuming me. I wait for her to tell me she is disgusted with me and that I should have been the one to have died but nothing happens, instead her arms go around me and she holds me close, what is she doing?

"You are not to blame for your brother's actions" she says carefully, I frown she doesn't understand of course I am.

"But" I begin.

"But nothing" she says firmly. "Are you seriously saying that because you didn't confide in your brother that you too had been violated by your uncle, he killed himself. That isn't the case, he was clearly in a very dark place and felt it was his only option" she says.

I shake my head, "No, you don't understand, he left a suicide note, I can recite that note from memory the times I have read it but I have it, I carry it with me always" I say. I pull out my wallet and fish out the crumpled now fragile piece of paper and carefully unfold it. I look down at my brothers writing and read it to her.

"_This is for my family,_

_I need to confess something to you all, I can't go on anymore and this is the only way I can see to end this nightmare._

_Uncle Hugh has been sexually abusing me since I was eight years old, and raping me since I was 12. I have tried and failed many times to speak out about what that man has done to me but I was too much of a coward. He made me believe my family would disown and despise me and would never believe me._

_My reasons now for finally coming to this decision are to protect my brother; I do not want him to face the same fate as me, stuck in a nightmare of abuse with nowhere to turn and nobody to speak to. I am praying that my words will be believed but if further evidence is required to validate them, I set up a remote digital camera in my room to capture a small amount of evidence and there is also a diary which details the extent of my uncle's depravity over the years. The camera can be found in my bookshelf inside my copy of Lord of the Rings. The recorded material is on a flash drive which can be found in my underwear drawer along with the diary. I beg my father to keep my brother safe and to do the right thing._

_Finally a message to my dear brother, Gideon, you have a bright future ahead of you and hopefully you will now be spared the pain and degradation that I have had to endure, live your life to the fullest big brother and remember I will always love you._

_Goodbye to you all, hopefully in death I will find my peace._

_Adam"_

I stop speaking and wait.

"May I?" she says and holds out her hand for the letter, I nod and put it carefully into her hands.

"So... he says he never spoke out?" she asks, looking down at the letter, I nod at her wondering what she is getting at. "So, if I have this right... you didn't know he was being abused just as he didn't know you were?" she says and I nod again.

"Like Adam, my uncle told me no-one would believe me and would hate me" I say, wondering where she is going with this.

"In that case, surely going on your logic that it's your fault for not telling him and letting him die in vain and in the ignorance that you were ok, he must share some of the blame too. If he had told you, you both could've stood together and maybe gone to your dad or someone and put a stop to it all sooner" she says. She waits and I stare at her.

She shrugs, "If that is how you see it that you're to blame for his death by not speaking out then surely you should see that too?" she says. Then she smiles at me, "but that isn't the case either, that is just as warped a conclusion to reach as yours is, the only person who is to blame is your perverted uncle, what I see here in his words is a lost young man at the end of his tether who had been lied to and who was filled with fear that if he did speak out it would make things worse, just like you were. But you didn't get so low as to take your own life, could it have made a difference if you two had talked to each other? Most definitely I believe it would have! But you both were too frightened teenagers being fed lies and being abused by a family member who you are supposed to be able to trust" she stops and grips me in a vice like hold.

"You are not to blame for any of this, you were a victim just as much as your brother was, he didn't make it through to the other side, but you did and you are now a survivor – at least I hope you are? Please tell me you spoke out in the end and your uncle was made accountable for his crimes?" she asks.

I nod, "My father believed it and pressed charges, the evidence my brother gathered along with his diary was enough for him which gave me the courage to speak out and tell that I too had been abused so Adam's posthumous evidence along with my testimony was damning and he was jailed" I say.

"Good" she says, "Thank you for trusting me with this, I swear I will never divulge what you have told me to anyone, but I am so glad you told me" she says as she looks up at me, "we can have a clean slate now no secrets between us" she says.

I can't believe what she is saying, she still wants me? I need to make sure, "You still want me?" I ask nervously.

She stares at me incredulously, "Why on earth would you think I wouldn't?" she asks, "None of that was your fault, and if you want my advice you should stop carrying this around with you, it's like a millstone around your neck, holding you down. Just let it go. Say goodbye to your brother, get rid of this and free yourself you have nothing to be guilty or ashamed about" she says holding up my brothers suicide note.

"There is more" I say carefully, and I take a deep breath as I tell her my most shameful secret, "I have tried to take my own life a couple of times since, most recently about eight months ago when my uncle was released from prison, I was afraid and I took an overdose. I was found and had my stomach pumped before any damage could occur". I put my head down again, the shame once again consuming me.

"Gideon, I'm not going to judge you for doing that, if I did I would be a hypocrite because when things were at their worst with Nathan I contemplated suicide a number of times, but I had Maisie to think about and I knew I had to be strong for her, so I never went through with it. I came close a number of times but Maisie gave me strength not to step over the edge so I know exactly how you were feeling, your uncle was released and you were afraid that he would come back and the abuse would start again" she says. "Thank you for telling me" she adds. "How are you now? Are you in an ok kind of place?" she asks carefully.

I smile at her, "I am, I was just existing though until that moment when I ran into you, at that moment everything changed for me, since I met you I have been the happiest I have ever been for years" I say sincerely.

I watch as her face lights up, "You're not so bad yourself!" she says and she nudges me with her shoulder.

I can't believe she still wants me, and not only that she has given me a whole new perspective on everything, I had never looked at things the way she described them and it occurs to me suddenly that I had got my warped view from my father and his grief for my brother. I start to question everything I had believed was fact and I realise suddenly and almost violently that maybe I was wrong, after all he hadn't actually said anything so maybe he didn't blame me at all. He was grieving for Adam and I was too, and taking that into consideration, maybe it had all got skewed and jumbled in my mind and I had got the impression from him that he blamed me for living when my brother had died. I decide to tell Eva my thoughts that my father blamed me too just to see what she thinks, I tell Eva this theory to see if I really could be mistaken about that too and she stares at me and I have my answer right there in the expression on her face.

"Are you sure, what kind of man would do that? Are you sure it's not just your own grief playing tricks with your mind?" she asks, and there it is.

I think about that, and tell her about the conversation with my father, to get her take on it as I am questioning everything now. "When we spoke after I stayed down here... my father and I, I mean, he wondered why I wasn't back and expressed his concern about me not being home and how worried he was under the circumstances, I think he was scared I'd do something while I was here alone. I made some sarcastic remark saying he only wanted to get the lead back around my neck or something like that, and he said I wasn't being fair. He said he didn't know but did everything he could and that he stood by me against his own brother, and that he had lost his relationship with his brother. I said I had lost my relationship with my brother too". I stop, and am inwardly cringing at the rambled mess I have just blurted out and Eva stares at me.

"It sounds to me like you are both still really hurting over this, and you are ruining the relationship you two could have through guilt and shame, but most of all through lack of communication have you ever sat down with your dad and talked everything through?" she asks.

I stare at her, and shake my head, "No we haven't" I say sadly.

She nods, "and so there's your problem right there you need to talk to each other and be honest - he loves you and is worried you are going to hurt yourself again and he is going to lose you too. He said that he lost his relationship with his brother. That was the wrong thing to say and I can see how you took it the wrong way, but I don't think he meant it the way it sounded. I think he is scared, angry and ashamed and it just came out wrong what he was trying to say which was he loves you and is scared that he is going to lose his relationship with you because he is scared you are going to kill yourself like your brother did. He is telling you that he loves you and, quite rightly, gave up his brother for you. He is ashamed that his own brother did what he did and that you don't need to feel the way you do... that's what I think anyway, I could be wrong but going on what you said that's how I see it" she says.

She sighs and grips my hand tightly, "When I confided in my gran what Nathan was doing to me, even though I never told her about the rapes, she talked it through with me and made me see things clearer. It is totally true that a problem shared is a problem halved and I bet you feel better talking to me about it, but the person you really need to talk to is your dad" she says.

Once more she has floored me with her insight, I smile at her, "I don't think your gran is the only witch in your family you are very insightful. You have made me look at everything from a totally different angle".

She laughs "Well if I am a witch I'm not a very good one or I would have turned Nathan into a frog years ago!" she says.

I touch her cheek, "well you have totally bewitched me!" I say as I stare into her eyes.

I look down at my brother's suicide note once more, and Eva's words go through my head, that I need to get rid of it. I look at her and she smiles at me and in that moment I make the decision, I decide to lay my brother to rest and I rip the note in half and I keep tearing it until it is a number of small pieces and I throw it in Eva's rubbish bin.

**(EVA)**

I stare at this man in front of me. He is as damaged as I am. More so as he has been abused and violated by a member of his own family, someone who he should have been able to trust. I have no idea what to say or do to make him feel better but I realise that what he has just done, tearing up that suicide note is massive for him, a huge step forward, so I just hold him in my arms.

**oooOOOooo**

_One week later…_

**(GIDEON)**

I look at the clothing I have here at the Premier Inn. I am rapidly running out of clean clothes again and I will need to find a launderette or something soon. I have spent this last week flitting between Manchester, the depot and Eva. I went home to fetch some more clothes and while I was there I spoke to my father, not about all the personal stuff which Eva and I had discussed, but the depot and I relayed my suspicions from what I have seen there that there may be some further problems there that I want to get to the bottom of. There seems to be continual issues with the despatch of deliveries, and orders going out later than scheduled. This is something I also intend to discuss with Eva as she is chomping at the bit to get back to work shortly.

But at this moment I am more eager to see Eva, she consumes every waking thought and as the days go by I realise that I am falling in love with her.

**(EVA)**

I am waiting nervously for Gideon to arrive, I realise that he has really got under my skin, I have never felt like the way I do for anyone else but I am concerned that things are happening so quickly between us. I am also going stir crazy at being at home, my ribs are feeling much better and I feel ready to be back at work. Gideon has been great, we have seen a lot of each other and my family are starting to ask questions about him and asking me when they are going to meet him properly.

Vic and Granddad want to meet him, probably to make sure he's not another Nathan. Plus they are suspicious of him as he is clearly a lot better off than we are and I'm sure they wonder what he sees in me. My family are tight and today is granddads birthday and gran is having a family tea tonight and she suggested that if Gideon was still here I should bring him along. I had protested saying how the hell could I do that, to which she had looked at me closely and told me that if he really liked me my background shouldn't be an issue.

In theory I know she is right, but in practice I can't picture him sitting in my gran's living room sharing a beer with granddad and Vic and eating cheap cheese sandwiches. But I'll ask. I hear a knock at the door and go to open it and smile as Gideon is standing there grinning at me.

"Hi" I say as I wrap my arms around him, he holds me tightly and presses a small kiss to my cheek, before I pull away and gesture for him to come in.

"Erm... I have something to ask you, now please feel free to say no, don't feel you are obliged to come" I say as I close the door and then I pause.

"What is it?" he asks, nervously he touches my chin and lifts my head up so my eyes meet his.

"It's granddad's birthday today" I blurt out, "gran is having a family birthday tea for him. I am expected to go with Maisie, my mum and my step dad Vic will be there and my three younger brothers will also be there. Well... gran said... she said... if you were still around, you were invited to come too if you wanted to, but if you don't I'll totally understand" I say.

"Angel I would love to come and meet your family properly" he says.

"Really?" I ask in shock.

"Eva, your family are important to you and if we are going to be '_friends_' then it's only natural that I meet them at some point" he says. I note the way he says the word friends which tells me he wants to be more than friends and in reality I think we are rapidly progressing from the friend stage.

I smile at him, "I'll tell gran" I say and I reach for my phone.

"Hello" she says when she picks up.

"Hi Gran, just letting you know Gideon would love to come and meet everyone tonight at granddads party – just tell granddad and Vic to reign it in a bit, he's not Nathan" I say.

"They already know that, the way he looked after you when Nathan turned up, they are just curious Evie don't be so defensive" she says.

"Ok, what time do you want us?" I ask.

"About 5ish" she replies.

"Ok no problem; see you then gran, bye!" I say and hang up before she can say anything else.

"We are expected about 5ish" I say, and Gideon nods.

"I'd better go and buy some more clean clothes, Tesco is making a fortune out of me!" he says.

"Do you want me to stick your stuff in with mine in the washing machine while you are in town?" I offer immediately, I realise he must have a lot considering how long he has been down here now.

"I couldn't impose like that" he replies.

"You're not, I do a load most days so sticking your stuff in with ours won't be any problem" I say.

"It would be helpful if you really don't mind" Gideon says after a moment's thought.

"Go fetch your stuff and I'll get it done, I can put it on the radiator and it'll be dry by this evening" I say.

"Thank you" he replies. I stare at him as he still sits there. "Oh, you want me to go now?" he asks standing up.

I nod, "erm yes" I say and grin at him.

"But I've only just arrived" he says with mock offence. He grins at me and then stands up; he hesitates and then presses a swift kiss to my cheek before leaving the flat.

**oooOOOooo**

I am just about ready when Gideon arrives back about ¾ hour later with a couple of Tesco carrier bags filled with items of clothing, I quickly shove them in the washing machine and get them going.

"Thank you for doing that" he says as he watches me set the washing machine going.

"No problem" I reply cheerfully. "Erm...are you still planning on going into the depot today?" I ask, I know he has been talking to Martin on the phone and informed them of his intention to stay here for a while and I think he's made a few fleeting visits from what he has told me.

He nods, "I was planning on doing that I've been dropping by this past week, but I've not really spent a great deal of time there. I need to though if I am going to be based there for a while" he says, as he does so he glances at one of Maisie's books and it seems to remind him of something.

"Oh by the way how is Maisie, has everything been ok since we went to that pub, I've been meaning to ask but I've not liked to while Maisie is around?" he asks suddenly.

I pull back immediately on alert at his question and I stare at him, "Fine, why shouldn't she be?" I ask.

"That girl at her school, who was bullying her, has that stopped or is she still giving her difficulties?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No I don't think so, she didn't say anything". I pause and smile, "She did say how much she enjoyed herself when we went to the Red Lion. You have made quite the impression on her" I add.

I watch as his face lights up at this "She has made quite the impression on me too, she is a very bright little girl" he says.

I nod, "Yeah she is, it's a shame she is trapped here" I say, "Her teachers say she is really clever and picks things up really quickly, she has only been at school a few weeks. I mean she started at the beginning of September and already she is on the reading books with proper words, and I don't mean just odd words, we are talking proper stories" I say proudly.

"Does she like reading?" he asks and he reaches for her book as he says this.

I nod, "Yeah, when she stays with gran while I'm at work, granddad will sit with her and do her reading with her and he'll read to her as well, he's so good with her" I say.

"Who will I be meeting tonight, again?" Gideon asks suddenly I see he looks a bit nervous.

"Well as it's my granddads birthday, you'll be meeting him. His name is Terry but he prefers Tez. That is what everyone calls him, he's the only granddad I have known and he's Gran's partner. My real biological granddad, that's mum's dad, Kev died and after he died Tez took up with gran and helped her raise my mum. Gran will be there of course" I say.

"You've mentioned a Vic as well?" Gideon asks.

I nod, "Yeah mum's partner, my step dad. He is dad to my three brothers who you will meet this afternoon as they will all be there as well" I say.

"What are their names?" he asks me.

I smile as I think of my three little brothers, "Kyle is the eldest he is 11, then comes Reece he is 9 and Declan is the baby at 6, I love them all to bits" I say.

"Are they married, your stepfather and mother?" Gideon asks.

I shake my head, "No, mum didn't see the point, she said that it's just a piece of paper, Vic has asked her numerous times but she said she is happy as she is" I say.

Gideon nods, "What about your grandmother and erm... Tez?" he asks.

I shake my head again, "No, they just live together too" I say.

"So your brothers are Maisie's uncles even though Declan is only two years older than she is?" Gideon says.

I grin, "yeah, but we don't make a big deal of it, when they get older we'll explain the relationship thing but for now she just calls them Kyle, Reece and Declan" I say.

"And you don't have anything to do with your father?" Gideon asks warily.

I shake my head, "Jack? No, he's a waste of space; I wouldn't piss on him if he were on fire!" I say derisively. "I have no idea where he is or what he is doing, as far as I'm concerned Vic is my dad. He has been more of one to me over the years since he has been with mum" I add and I smile as I think about my step father.

It occurs to me that Gideon hasn't mentioned his family much apart from the Uncle and his brother. "What about you, I mean do you have any other brothers or sisters or...?" I trail off.

Gideon shakes his head, "No, it was just me and Adam, then there is my father Geoffrey and my Uncle Hugh" I see his face darken as he mentions that man.

"What about your mum?" I ask.

"She doesn't live with us" Gideon says curtly.

"Oh" I say.

"No, she left my dad when Adam and I were about four years old. I don't really remember that much of it, dad said she just packed her bags and left. He said she told him that she didn't love him anymore and went, and we haven't seen her since" he says with a shrug. I can tell by the tone of his voice that it hurts though.

"She never got in touch at any point?" I ask.

Gideon shakes his head, "Nope" he says. "So now it's just me and my dad, and my grandfather of course, he is still married to my grandmother his name is Gideon – I'm named after him, Gideon and Ursula Cross" he says with a bitter tone.

"What are they like?" I ask.

Gideon snorts with laughter, "You pretty much summed them up in your phone call that I overheard, what was it you said, they stepped out of their ivory tower and came down to see if their minions were doing as they should" he says.

I flush as I recall that conversation, "Look I'm sorry about that" I say.

Gideon shakes his head, "No don't be, that pretty much sums up my grandfather, and my father to some extent, but my grandfather is a snob of epic proportions and a complete control freak. My dad isn't quite so bad, but my grandfather well..." he stops.

"So he wouldn't be too happy with you being with me then?" I ask.

Gideon's head whips up and he stares at me with such intensity that I hold my breath, "It's none of his damn business, now I have found you there is no way on earth I am letting you go" he says fiercely.

"Oh ok then" I say lamely. I step forward and pat his chest gently, "Look lets go to the depot, I need to talk to Martin about my return to work as well" I add changing the subject.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**(GIDEON)**

We arrive and walk into the depot and as we walk in, I impulsively grab Eva's hand. I feel her stiffen at my gesture but she doesn't say anything, but I notice immediately that this seems to cause quite a stir. There is murmuring, nudging and furtive glances towards us. I glance at Eva with concern that my brazen display has embarrassed her but she now looks defiant, and I smile and I know if one word is said she will put them in their place.

We reach the office of Martin Daniels and he looks up in surprise and immediately stands.

"Evie, what...?" he stammers and then looks at me and our joined hands.

I hold out my hand, "Mr Daniels, this is the first time we have had chance to talk properly I've been in a few times in the past week but I've been flitting around the depot and we've not really had a real chance to talk, you should know it is my intention to work from here for the foreseeable future, has my father been in contact with you?" I ask breezily.

He nods. "He has, he said you were relocating here and taking over the running of the depot, as part of general restructuring" he says.

I nod, "That is partly correct, the removal of Norman Thomas and installing you as depot manager was the start of that process. I am not now stepping in and taking the position away from you, I want to make that clear from the outset, you _are_ the depot manager" I say. I see the relief on his face and I realise he thought he had been promoted only to have it taken away from him.

I turn to Eva, "And Eva is due back on Monday, which is why she is here as she wanted to talk to you about that return, however as a precautionary measure I would like her to be placed on light duties for a couple of days or so following her return". At this, Eva's head whips around and she glares at me.

I meet her head on, "What?" I ask.

"I'm fine" she hisses at me and then turns her attention to Daniels, "Martin I'm fine, my ribs are healed and I'm fine honestly I've just had nearly a fucking fortnight off" she says through gritted teeth.

Martin looks at her and then at me, "Tell me to mind my own business here but is something...?" he pauses and points between the two of us.

I wrap my arm protectively around Eva, "You are correct Mr Daniels it is none of your business, but yes Eva and I are a couple, she is my girlfriend" I say.

I hear Eva take in a sharp breath, and she stares at me. I give her a heated look back, I told her before we left that I was never letting her go and I am now making it clear to her that I mean it. I want us to be together publicly and not just as friends – I want more.

Daniels stares at me and his mouth drops open, "Well... ok then" he says. He looks at Eva and smiles at her and once again I feel that ball of jealousy in the pit of my stomach getting a bit bigger.

"Congratulations Evie, if anyone deserves to be happy it's you" he says to her affectionately.

I pull Eva a little closer, "Our relationship is nobody else's business but ours and we are both adults and I'm sure we are able to keep a professional business manner while we are here at the depot" I say, "Our relationship will have no bearing on Eva's role within the warehouse, it is a role she enjoys and wants to continue" I say glancing at Eva who nods in agreement.

We quickly go through the paperwork for Eva's return and then I am briefed on the depot and the day to day procedure, something which I acknowledge I really should have done sooner, and I think Daniels wants to make changes from what he is saying. As he describes the procedures, I see Eva roll her eyes a number of times, she also tuts and even shakes her head and mutters under her breath. Eventually my curiosity gets the better of me and I ask her why.

"Is there something you want to share Eva?" I ask.

She stares at me in surprise that I am asking her opinion, and then she nods.

"As someone who has to deal with this shit on a day to day basis, I have always thought that it could be streamlined and the process made easier and quicker and therefore more productive" she says.

Martin grins at her, "Evie and I have, shall we say '_discussed_' this at length many times" he says. He turns to me, "and I totally agree with her, she came up with some brilliant ideas which really could make a huge difference but Norm always refused to listen, so I was hoping now I am depot manager that we could implement what we think is a better way" he says.

I nod and then turn to Eva to find out what ideas she has, "What do you propose Eva?" I ask.

She stares at me again and then quickly outlines her ideas, I watch Daniels and he nods enthusiastically, this is clearly something he agrees with but has had his hands tied to implement and now he feels he has the mandate to do so and if I hadn't suddenly dropped on the depot it would probably have been done by now. I am impressed by Daniels though; he has given Eva the full recognition for the ideas whereas he could have taken them and the credit for them.

"I'm having difficulty picturing this. Maybe if I was walked through the process? Perhaps if you show me Eva, down in the picking area?" I ask as I try and understand what Eva is telling me.

She nods and grabs my hand, "Come on then" she says eagerly.

Once we are alone in the corridor her demeanour changes, "What the hell were you thinking, announcing to the world we are a couple?" she hisses at me as soon as we are alone.

I stop and turn to face her; I decide to go for broke. "Eva I have strong feelings for you, feelings I have never had before in my life, you mean so much to me, I know it's all happening fast but you occupy my mind from the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep. I have told you things I have never told another human being ever, and you have confided in me. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you but I want to shout it from the rooftops that we are a couple" I say reaching for her hand.

I see her face flush and she smiles, "Well ok… but let's keep it professional while we are here ok?" she says and I nod in agreement.

"Of course, and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, that wasn't my intention" I say and I let go of her hand and walk beside her to the picking area.

We arrive at the huge picking area, I am surprised to note that Eva is the only female in this environment and I feel another twinge of jealousy as she hails a few of the men cheerfully, and calls a few of them over.

"George, Paul, Rav, Boz come here" she yells and immediately they come over eyeing me warily.

"Guys, Gideon is transferring here for a while to see if he can make the depot more productive and so we have the chance now to show him and tell him how it can be done better. You know what we have moaned about all these years, well he is here listening to us we can show him how it's done now and how it can be done better. This is our chance to get what we need and what we have always wanted".

They all grin widely and I see them relax, one of them turns to me and holds out a grubby hand.

"Mr Cross, if you give the go ahead and sort this, it will raise productivity by loads" he says confidently.

I am led over to the picking bay and Eva explains the procedure as it is now and how she believes it could be done better. I can immediately see what she is getting at. The men follow and nod, and mutter their agreement some offering their own comments. More men leave what they are doing and join us and some offer their input, encouraged by the fact someone is actually listening to them.

As we walk down the aisles more men who are working stop and stare and some wander over to listen, they all seem to agree with Eva's ideas so I gather together all the pickers and quickly outline what Eva has proposed and ask them if they all believe it would help.

They all nod and an older man steps forward, "We have wanted to change how it was done for years but that fucker would never listen, he had the attitude 'it's my way or the highway', we tried to tell him how it would make things better but because he put in place the procedure he thought that was the way it should be done" he says.

I nod, "And your name is?" I ask the man.

"George, George Bennett, Marty made me Picking Area Supervisor when he was promoted" he says. "I think that's why Norman hated Eva as much as he did, because he knew she was on to something, he knew she was good at what she did and he felt threatened by her because he knew she could see a better way, plus she told him in a way that got his back up - our Evie doesn't mince her words" he says with a fond grin towards her.

I turn and look at her and she shrugs dismissively, "I've noticed as much myself" I say, "Well Norman Thomas no longer works here and I am listening and willing to implement any ideas which improve things" I say to the room at large which produces more murmuring.

I turn towards the whispering men, "So having said that, is there anything else which you feel could and should be done better?"

They all murmur amongst themselves and then glance at Eva, but they shake their heads but a few also mutter something about despatch and Eva nods and turns to me.

"There are some lazy fuckers in despatch, they set the cut off time for the paperwork at midday and we always get it all there by 11:55 at the latest for the deliveries for that day. The deliveries have to be at the post room by 3pm to be despatched that day so we bust a gut getting the orders ready for then but stuff doesn't end up going out on time. We have the stuff ready to go but they piss about with all the paperwork so they don't have to do it that day, if it's close to their deadline time so they can knock off early. I'm not saying all of them, but there are three or four of them who are idle fuckers who do it regularly. The men who are gathered around us nod in agreement and another steps forward and adds his opinions.

"And then it's us who gets the bollocking for not getting the stuff to despatch on time, when we have, the stuff is waiting in the post room for the paperwork and its them who have dragged their feet. I can take you to the post room right now and you will see stuff there from yesterday and probably the day before because they just haven't sorted it" he says.

I nod, "Alright, I will go to despatch and observe, who should I be paying particular attention to in your opinion?" I ask.

I hear murmurs and names being mentioned by the men.

"Len, Muriel and Dot – they are the main ones, but the thing is the younger ones watch and see what they are doing and now they have started to copy them, so its progressively getting worse" Eva says.

I glance around and the men all nod in agreement once more and this information all tallies with the problems with late despatches I have been noticing, "Did any of you ever bring this to Norman's attention?" I ask.

The man called George laughs, "No bloody point, Norm wouldn't do anything, Len's his drinking buddy!" he says.

I am shocked it appears that Norman Thomas was not only a bully but also a poor excuse of a depot manager.

"Who is in charge of the despatch department?" I ask.

"Len" is the unanimous response.

"Alright leave it with me, anything else?" I ask.

The men all look around and there is the odd shaking of heads and they all glance at Eva, and she shrugs, "If you can implement the picking department changes to make things quicker and more streamlined and then stick your size 10's up Len's arse and get despatch to do their jobs properly then we will all be happy" she says.

I nod, "You have my word that I will look into this, I am going to be spending more time on site for the foreseeable future" I say.

The men all nod and then glance at Eva once more, "Eva is returning to work on Monday, she is still officially on the sick until then, but when she does return she will be on light duties for a few days" I say, this earns me a scowl from Eva but I ignore it. "She is here today to help me assess what changes need to be made to make this depot more productive". Eva stares at me as I say this and I grin at her, and then turn to the men "Because as I'm sure you will all agree she says it as it is".

There is a ripple of laughter and agreement at that and then slowly the men return to their jobs. I call to Eva and as we move away someone calls to her and comes running over, it is a tall wiry man with short cropped hair and dark brown eyes.

"Evie wait" he calls.

Eva pauses and smiles at him, "Alright Kelvin?" she asks a little stiffly.

He places his hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok now Evie?" he asks, She nods but doesn't say anything, "Mum was so upset when she heard what Nathan had done again, he promised her he was going to clean up his act this time and get straight, then he goes and does that" he says.

"Well he was high as a fucking kite when he came to my place" Eva says.

The man nods, "I know, I heard and I saw. I ran into Del and he showed me the footage he got… look, I know my brother is a dickhead but I'm pretty certain mum has got her act together now and cleaned herself up so please don't cut her off. Mum would love to see Maisie some time, she'll do anything you want, she'll take a drug test to prove to you she's clean and everything" he says.

I watch Eva nod, "I'll think about it, I'm still more than a bit wary after that stunt she pulled last time though, and it's not just down to me I'll have to talk to my social worker too" she says.

The man nods again, "I get that and for the record she knows she fucked up back then Evie, she knows what she did nearly had Maisie taken away completely. I told her she was stupid what she did but I am certain she is clean now and as for Nathan well she believed him when he came home, but not anymore, we have all disowned him now." he says.

Eva nods, "I'll give her a call and try and arrange something, after I've spoken to Tasha as she must realise social services will have to be involved because I don't want any come back from letting her see Maisie. If they say it's ok, she'll probably have to have supervised contact with her and she will definitely have to take a drug test" Eva says firmly.

"She'll do whatever you want, do you know when?" Kelvin pushes and Eva shakes her head.

"No, I don't know when that will be, I'll try and sort something out when I get chance but that's the best I can do Kelv so don't push it" she says.

"Thanks Evie" the man says and I watch as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and pull her close to him in a hug. Eva pushes him away and glances at me.

"Sorry Gideon, I should have introduced you" she says, "Gideon, this is Kelvin he is Nathan's older brother". I had gathered that much but I nod in understanding, "Kelv this is Gideon Cross, he helped me the night Nathan kicked off and now well... we are seeing each other" she says. She steps close to me and grips my hand and I pull her close.

Kelvin's eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open at this news, "I see, fucking the boss eh?" he sneers.

Eva glares at him, "You really want to go there Kelv?" She says the bite in her tone is unmistakeable and he immediately looks contrite.

"I'm sorry that was out of order" he says.

"Too fucking right it was" she replies and then looks at me, "Come on let's go" she says.

I nod and wrapping a protective arm around her we leave the picking area.

"Are you ok?" I ask as soon as we are out of earshot.

She nods, "I've got to get used to that, as that will be just the start" she says sadly.

"You don't have to get used to anything Eva what you do in your private life is your business and nobody else's" I say.

Eva shakes her head, "You don't get it; I have always been just one of them, one of the blokes because I'm a woman has never been an issue but now… I am seeing the boss they'll see me suddenly in a different light" she says.

I realise that she will probably face problems by seeing me but I will do my best to protect her from any unpleasantness. "Take me to despatch and point out the people who mess you and the guys about" I say changing the subject and moving back to a more professional stance.

She takes me down a corridor and points to a room which is opening up in front of us, she looks up at me, "That's Len tall, balding, 'tash and brown cords. Doing fuck all as usual, and that's Muriel and Dot over by the despatch desk also doing fuck all she says quietly.

"Ok" I reply, I watch and I see them, they are doing... nothing, they are just talking and messing about. "What should they be doing?" I whisper to Eva.

She scowls, "those" she says nodding her head towards a tray with a large number of papers in.

"That is all the paperwork for today's despatches they should be getting the despatch paperwork ready for us to sign when we drop off the deliveries. This is what I am saying, they fuck about and don't do it and then it goes over the deadline and they won't do them till the next day" she says. I watch as I see her hands balling into fists.

"Ok Angel, calm down, go and wait for me in Martin's office" I say.

She nods and walks away. I observe for a few more moments and as far as I can see a few people are working but not many, eventually I have seen enough and I make a point of making an entrance and immediately panicked faces stare at me.

"Good morning everyone, I just thought I'd drop by as you know I've been around for the last week or so and for the foreseeable future I am going to be based at Stoke as I am checking the procedure to see how we can streamline things and make things more productive" I say.

I watch as the man Eva pointed out as Len steps forward and holds out his hand grinning.

"I'm Len Howard welcome to the most important department within the depot" he gloats, I immediately dislike him.

"Perhaps you could show me evidence of that claim?" I ask coldly.

His smile fades and he shows me around making a point of ignoring the pile of paperwork needing attention. I walk over to the tray and pick up the papers and glance at them.

"Why haven't these been processed yet?" I ask.

"Paperwork takes time" Len says with a grin but his tone is brittle and I know I have hit a nerve.

"How much time Mr Howard, the time on these requests range from 6am this morning to ..." I quickly check them, "half an hour ago" I say and look questioningly at him.

"Erm...well..." he stammers, I glance around the room and everyone is frozen and staring at me. I call over everyone and ask them all their names, they all introduce themselves and I share out the papers between them all.

"You have half an hour I will be back at..." I glance at my watch, "11:35 and I want all this paperwork in the complete tray, and I want all the outstanding orders to be despatched today by 2:30" there is a gasp at my words and I raise my eyebrows, "Is there a problem with that?" I ask.

I look around and everyone shakes their head and they move away and take their seats. I decide to head back to the order picking floor and I search for the man called George, who Daniels promoted to supervisor as I don't want Eva to be involved in what I have planned. I find him and I see he is talking to Kelvin – Nathan's brother and I ask him to accompany me.

He nervously leaves his work and follows me, "Is there a problem?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No on the contrary, I have just put my size 10's up Len's arse as Eva so delicately put it" I say with a grin.

George smiles, "She's a good girl, and a damn good worker" he says fondly.

"I realise that" I say quietly.

He looks carefully at me, "And there isn't one of us down on the picking floor who wouldn't do what had to be done if someone were to hurt her... we all know about that fucker Nathan who she was with, his brother works here and let's put it like this, when he does eventually get released again he will be facing a welcome home committee for what he did the other week". He looks meaningfully at me and I realise that this is a veiled threat that I will face the same fate should I do anything to hurt her.

I remember the snide comments earlier from Kelvin and I look George in the eye, "This works both ways though, Eva has already been subjected to some snide comments regarding her personal relationship with me which is, quite frankly, none of anyone else's business. I too wish to protect her and if I hear of anyone who thinks it is acceptable to make remarks either to her or behind her back regarding our personal relationship... there will be consequences" I say.

George nods, "I understand and it will be made known" he says and he offers his hand to me and I shake it.

"Good... right then back to business, I don't believe the pickers will have any further issues with getting the orders out on time, however should you guys face any problems I would like you to inform me immediately" I say, he nods at me and we arrive at the despatch office and George looks at me as we walk inside. Everyone stares at me in horror and looks at the clock. The place is a bustle of activity the polar opposite to how it was the first time I came here.

"Right if I could have everyone's attention" I say everyone looks expectantly at me and I turn to George, "Mr Bennett on average how many orders are processed, picked and packed by the picking department a day?" I ask, he stares blankly at me, "ballpark figure" I say.

"On a really slow day about 2500, but there is never anything less than two thousand, but on a really busy day anything up to 10,000/12,000, sometimes even as high as about 15" he says, I nod.

"What about today George, do you know how many have been picked so far today?" I ask.

"Erm... he pulls out his notepad and looks, "9,323 sir" he says, I nod again.

"Of that 9,323 how many have reached the despatch stage; George looks at me in astonishment.

"They all have sir, I thought that was the figure you were talking about" he says.

I nod "and of those 9,323 orders sent to be despatched today how many do you anticipate being actually sent out by 3pm today?" I ask.

He snorts, "God knows, about a thousand of them if we are lucky" he says. I nod.

"So, in your opinion would you say the despatch department lets the depot down?" I ask.

George grins at me, "I would sir, yes" he says firmly.

"What is the cut off point for the paper work from the picking floor to reach this department, for that day's despatch?" I ask.

"Midday sir, anything after midday _should _stillbe processed and then despatched the next day, that's so the post room doesn't get swamped with orders" he says.

I nod and glance around the room my eyes find Len who is looking more and more uncomfortable. "How many people work this department?" I ask.

"Twenty" he says.

"So, on a good day let's say 10,000 orders between 20 people is 500 am I correct?" Len nods.

"Can you show me what is involved in preparing the despatch paperwork, how involved it is and how long each form takes to complete?" I ask.

Len flushes red and shuffles uncomfortably.

I glance around the room and turn to one of the younger members of staff who appears to have a large number of order forms in her complete tray and she was one who was actually working when I arrived the first time, "You, what is your name?" I ask.

"Hayley" she replies nervously.

I smile at her and grabbing a chair I sit down beside her, "Hello Hayley, show me" I say and after a quick nervous glance at Len she nods and points at her screen.

"We get the picking form, and you see this number here" she points to a number on top of the form, "that gets inputted here on the screen, which pulls up the order details which have been picked. I check the order details to make sure they tally and the right amount of goods is on the form, input the date and my initials here to say I have received the despatch request and that generates a despatch note here, and 2 copies of an invoice here. I sign those and that along with one of the invoices goes to the post room and gets matched up with the correct order, which will have the same number on it when the pickers take the delivery there, the post room sign it off and mark it up attaching one of the invoice/delivery notes to it then they take it all out to the couriers round the back, and the other copy of the invoice goes straight up to accounts" she says.

I nod, "How long does it take to complete one form to generate the required paperwork?" I ask.

She shrugs, "Not long but it depends on the size of the order. A small order takes seconds but a bigger order can take a bit longer to check if everything is correct, if there are any discrepancies then it takes a while as I have to check the details with the picking area, but that doesn't happen often. Generally speaking, its monotonous but not hard" she says, I nod again and point to the phone.

"Get me the head of the post room up here" I say and she nods and picks up the phone.

Moments later a small round man with a red face huffs into the room, I hold out my hand to him.

"Gideon Cross, you are?" I ask.

"Peter McKenzie" he replies politely.

"Mr McKenzie how many orders actually get despatched from the post room a day and sent to the courier vans?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Sir, we are constantly behind we have the orders backed up but we fail to get the paperwork on time to match them up. It's like walking through custard, we are constantly battling and behind" he says.

I nod, "Well from today you will find that is going to change, do you have the manpower to clear the current backlog?" I ask.

He stares at me, unable to speak.

"Let me explain, today you will be receiving..." I glance at George who is smirking at me. "9,323 despatch forms" I say, "On top of the backlog you already have" I add.

He blanches slightly and I realise he has never had such a large amount in one day. "Erm" he says and I see sweat appear on his forehead and upper lip.

I turn to the despatch team, "Len, Muriel, Dot..." I glance around and I can immediately see who else is slacking by the empty or nearly empty out trays, "you, you, you, you and you" I say pointing, will go to the post room and help clear the orders, you will stay until it is complete and all orders are despatched to the waiting courier vans by the specified time do you understand?" I say.

They stare at me so I ask them once again and they nod wordlessly.

"And from now on there is no cut off point, you will continue to work and process the paper work throughout the day is that clear?" I ask.

There is a chorus of yes's and a number of nods.

I turn to the post room manager, "you will reorganise your department accordingly, so that you do not become swamped with orders needing to go out" I say and Peter McKenzie nods in agreement and I swear I see a small smirk on his face before he quickly hides it.

"Good" I say sharply and with that I turn and leave the room and I head to the IT department. I hold out my hand in greeting to the young man sitting in front of me.

"Good morning, Gideon Cross I am here to streamline this depot, I need information from you. Is it possible to track productivity on the system?" I ask.

The man I spoke to nods "which department?" he asks.

"Despatch" I say and he snorts.

"What productivity?" he says sarcastically and taps up the figures I need.

I quickly see who is working and who isn't, "These figures are up to date?" I ask.

He nods, "Good, run them off for me, along with figures for the last month and also with the same figures for the picking department and the post room" I say, he nods and I watch as his fingers dart across the screen and moments later I am holding in my hand graphs of who exactly is pulling their weight and who isn't. The picking team are as expected working at 100% productivity and I smile to see Eva is top of the list despite being off sick for a week. I turn to despatch and it doesn't surprise me to note Hayley scores well but because she is one of only 6 who appear to be doing their jobs correctly she is being handicapped which then has a knock on effect on the mail room who are constantly trying to remain on target and nobody there seems to be slacking.

"Thank you...erm" I say.

"Wayne sir" the man says.

"Thank you Wayne, one more thing, how hard would it be to get all the personnel records digitalised?" I ask.

He beams at me, "We have been begging for that for years sir but Norman always said no, he liked to keep control over that. He liked to keep control over everything – he was fond of disciplinary's and although I know for a fact most of them weren't necessary, he liked to have the personnel files to hand, even though by rights that should have been Personnel's job" he says.

"Get your team on it, and get it digitalised, but bear in mind this is people's personal information so discretion and confidentiality is required at all times and it goes without saying the information is to be encrypted and protected once on the system" I say.

Wayne nods and assures me that it will be done.

"Oh and between you and me, any _unnecessary _disciplinary forms needn't be inputted, get personnel to help you determine which are necessary and need to be kept on file are we clear?" I say.

I watch him grin and nod, "Crystal" he replies.

I thank him and leave the room. I head to Martin Daniels office and Eva stands when she sees me.

"Hi Angel, this is going to take a bit longer than I anticipated, are you ok waiting or do you need to do anything else?" I ask.

She shrugs, "I'm fine here" she says and sits down again, I walk up to her and kiss her head.

"I'll be as quick as I can" I say. I turn to Daniels, "I have set in motion some changes, I will brief you when I have completed what I need to do" I say, he nods at me and returns to his work.

I leave the room and go to Personnel, the young woman who I saw previously is there, she stands and looks at me and I hold out my hand to her.

"Good morning" I say and she blushes.

"Hello sir, your office is now ready for you, it's just through here" she says pointing.

I open the door and look and the smell of fresh paint hits me, I smile, I have been working from Martin Daniels office since it was announced that I was staying here, but it appears I now have my own space.

"Good, right then I quickly count down my list "I want... 14 written warning letters printed off, and three final warning letters printed off for when I get back in 5 minutes" I say.

The woman nods and quickly gets to work, "Who are they to be addressed to?" she asks.

"The three final warnings are to go to Dot, Muriel and Len and the 14 written warnings are to go to these people here including Len, Muriel and Dot" I say and hand her the graph I quickly highlight the names I need to receive a letter. "Oh and the IT department will be contacting you shortly as I have asked for all personnel records to be digitalised, you are to help IT determine what information needs to be kept on file and what needs to be discarded. I am trusting that you will be honest and thorough in this" I say.

She nods at me "Yes sir" she says.

I glance at the clock it is nearly 11:30 I go down to the despatch department and every single picking note has been processed. I grin as I glance around and then I look at my watch.

"Well done, if it can be done today why hasn't it been done for the last god knows how long?" I ask.

I am met with an awkward silence. I nod, "Len, Muriel and Dorothy you are to come to my office now" I say, they follow me back to my new office in silence.

"Are those letters ready?" I ask.

"Yes sir" the girl replies, "They are on your desk sir" she says.

"Thank you" I say and we troop in, I gesture to the seats in front of my desk. "Right then, You three are on your final warning, consider yourselves verbally warned. This is a written warning and this is your final warning, I do not tolerate laziness and what I have witnessed here today is unforgivable," I pull the graph and push it across the desk.

"These are the figures in black and white, you three are the worst performing members of staff in the depot, if you can't or won't change I will have no other option but to release you. I am watching you carefully, if you continually fail to complete all the despatch notes for that day you three will stay until they are all done and then you will go to the post room and help get them out on time – these orders will go out the day they are meant to, do you understand me?" I ask.

They all nod, "Good you may go". I quickly scan my list and ask for the remaining eleven members of despatch to be sent up. Within half an hour I have put the fear of god into the remaining members of staff and send them on their way with their written warnings. Then I head to Martin Daniels and I brief him on what I have found. I quickly go through what I have done and the changes I have implemented and he beams at me.

"About bloody time" he says "those fuckers have been pissing about for years and Norman did nothing" he says bitterly.

"Well no more, and as depot manager you have free reign to implement any measures should any department not come up to scratch" I say. I turn to Eva, "Ready Angel?" I ask.

I watch as she smiles proudly at me and nods as she stands and walks towards me. "I am" she says.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Ready?" Eva is staring at me a nervous look on her face, she is worried about this. I can tell that she is scared. She has told me over and over that this probably won't be like anything I am used to.

"As I'll ever be!" I reply with a grin, I turn my attention to Maisie who is bouncing with excitement.

"Come on, I want some of granddads birthday cake!" she squeals grabbing my hand.

I laugh freely, and turn to Eva, "Who else will be there apart from your immediate family?" I ask.

Eva shrugs, "I don't know, Pete and Shell might turn up – that's Vic's sister and her husband, and there is the possibility granddads sister Linda may come, but she thinks she is better than us, so she doesn't come to many family gatherings which gran organises" she says.

As we walk the short distance to Eva's gran's place, I glance at the neighbouring houses, the rows of identical brick built semi-detached homes. One has bits of cars and motorbikes strewn all over the front, and in another there is a beaten up sofa abandoned on the unkempt lawn, but there are also a number of well-kept gardens and a couple which could be considered over the top. I also notice a number of curtains twitching at neighbouring houses. I have a sudden wicked thought.

"Eva" I say and she turns to face me, and I put out my hand and cup her neck and pull her towards me, and I deliberately lean in and I kiss her.

"What are you doing that for... not that I'm complaining?" she asks when I pull away.

I grin, "Just giving your gran's nosy neighbours something to gawp at!"

Maisie giggles and puts her hand over her mouth, and I pick her up and place her on my shoulders, she squeals and grabs my head holding on tightly. Eva laughs.

"Hold tight Maisie" she says nervously.

"I will, I like it up here, I can see everything" Maisie says in between her giggles.

I grab Maisie's ankles "Don't worry, I won't let her fall" I say.

We eventually reach the house and Eva pauses, she glances at me and touches my arm, and I feel suddenly nervous. I wonder what they will think of me, Eva's grandmother and mother were friendly enough when I met them the other week but they were concerned about Eva and grateful to me for taking care of Maisie and keeping her out of Nathan's way.

"Don't worry, I managed to break through your defences – your family will be a walk in the park compared to you!" I say sounding more confident than I actually feel.

Eva smiles shyly "I just don't want them to give you a hard time" she says.

The front door opens as we walk down the path and Eva's grandmother stands smiling widely.

"Gran-Gran" Maisie shrieks, "Look at me I'm tall!" she says.

Sandra looks up at her and laughs, "I can see" she says.

I grab Maisie and gently lift her off my shoulders and place her on her feet, she immediately runs to her great grandmother and hugs her before disappearing into the house. I smile, great grandmother yet this woman is only in her early 50's. She turns to me and to my surprise she engulfs me in a warm embrace, something I wasn't expecting at all.

"Hello Gideon, please come in, everyone is so looking forward to meeting you properly, we didn't really get chance the last time with everything that was going on" she says. I nod and clear my throat of the huge lump that has lodged there.

"Thank you for inviting me" I say politely as I step inside.

We walk into a small living room that I vaguely remember from last week, but it has been transformed from when I arrived then. Then there were ashtrays and empty beer bottles lying around and piles of magazines strewn around, now there isn't a thing out of place.

Eva stares around "Fucking hell gran, I've never seen this place so tidy!" she says quietly to her. Sandra flushes slightly and glares at Eva and I realise this effort was for my benefit.

Eva's mother appears with a tall man at her side and she smiles at me and hugs Eva before turning and hugging me, what is this hug Gideon day?

"Hello again Gideon" she says. "Gideon this is my partner Vic – Eva's step dad, Vic this is Gideon, Eva's friend from Manchester who I told you about" she says.

I turn my attention to the man in front of me and instinctively hold out my hand, "I'm very pleased to meet you sir" I say politely, he may be her step father but that is just semantics, Eva considers this man to be her father so I am in every sense meeting Eva's father for the first time and that thought makes me nervous.

To my surprise he bursts out laughing and grabbing my hand pulls me into an embrace and he slaps my shoulder warmly. I freeze, panic surging through me at this overly familiar gesture, Eva notices my reaction immediately and jokingly pushes her stepfather away from me, he does so but I can't help but notice the slight frown as he backs off which he quickly hides.

"Call me Vic – the only time I've been called sir was when the cops questioned me" he says, "Do you want a beer?" he asks.

"I'd love one" I say and at this he vanishes from the room then it's just Eva and myself alone here.

I feel Eva come to my side and slip her hand into mine, "Are you ok?" she asks, "I saw you freeze" she adds.

I nod, "I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that level of... affection" I say.

"It's ok, I swear to you none of my family will hurt you" she says anxiously, "They are just being friendly we are all pretty touchy feely, perhaps I should have warned you... and them" she says.

"No it's fine honestly, I'm just not used to it, my family aren't very demonstrative... apart from my uncle" I say, I quickly shake my head to banish the thoughts that are still trying to bombard my mind. Eva immediately pulls me into her arms and I snake my arms around her and pull her close. This small gesture calms me immediately.

"It's ok, take all the time you need" she whispers to me.

We pull apart as the door opens and everyone walks in including another tall man in his mid-fifties with sharp shrewd eyes, he is wearing well worn over washed jeans and he has a number of tattoos on his arms. He walks towards me his hand outstretched.

"Hello son, I'm Terry but everyone calls me Tez" he says warmly, in his other hand he is holding two bottles of beer, he hands one to me, "Here get this down your neck" he says with a grin.

"Hello ...erm Tez, I'm very pleased to meet you and erm...happy birthday" I say. "Which reminds me" I add and I delve into my back pocket and pull out a card which I had hastily bought earlier and hand it to the man in front of me. He stares at the card in shock before he takes it from me.

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting that, you didn't need to do that" he says.

I shrug, "You were good enough to invite me it was the least I could do" I say.

Eva steps forward and hands Tez the carrier bag she is holding and she wraps her arm around his neck and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Happy birthday Granddad" she says.

"Cheers Evie" he replies and his face lights up as he glances into the bag. "You're a good girl!" he says and she grins at him.

"I thought you'd appreciate those!" she says. I wonder what she has bought him the answer comes quickly as Tez pulls out a pack of four bottles of Stella Artois lager.

"Sandy stick these in the pantry, no fucker is having these apart from me!" he says.

Sandra steps forward and takes the beer from him and disappears out of the room. There is an awkward silence for a moment, until it is broken by the sound of running feet, the door bursts open and Maisie and a young boy surge into the room, moments later two taller older boys follow, Maisie runs up to me and grabs my hand.

"Gideon this is Dec, that's Kyle and that's Reece" she says pointing at the three boys now staring at me. Eva steps forward her arms open.

"Hi guys!" she says and they all rush at her – this surprises me, especially with the eldest, as normally eleven year old boys don't do the hugging thing, it is evident this is a very close family. The youngest one is running around like a maniac laughing and squealing with delight.

Kyle just stares at me suspiciously, keeping his distance. Reece is slightly more forthcoming as he mutters a small hello and he gives me a small smile, but Declan pauses with his exertions and runs up to me grinning widely and holds up his small hand, it is curled into a fist and he waits but he hops from foot to foot. I realise he wants to fist pump me so I make a fist and gently touch his waiting hand. This gesture makes him grin even wider then he turns and runs straight into his father who has just entered the room.

"Dad I'm hungry" he says as he charges at him.

Sandra grins down at him, "Come on through and get something to eat then" she says, Vic grabs the boy by his T shirt as he makes to race off into the other room.

"Calm down Dec" he growls and he nods solemnly. But the calming down is short lived Declan is still very over excited and active.

Vic turns to me and shakes his head, "Sorry about Dec, he's hyperactive, and some idiot left some fizzy pop where he could get hold of it so now we all have to suffer" he says shaking his head.

We make our way into the other room which is a kitchen come dining room, on a large table is a buffet style tea. There are sandwiches, pork pies, sausage rolls, cold cooked pizza, crisps and pickles, Sandra is looking at me nervously and I know she is wondering what I am making of it all.

I smile widely and genuinely, "This looks lovely and I'm starving!" I say sincerely and I grab a plate. I see her almost sag with relief. I finish my beer and look around wondering where to put the empty bottle, before I can ask, it is taken from me and another one is put in my hand replacing it. Tez winks at me as he does this.

I smile at him, "Please sit down Gideon" Eva's mother says pointing to a chair, and I sit down.

The conversation is a little awkward at first and I know they are wondering what to make of me. But we soon fall into easy chatting, they question me as to what I actually do within Cross Industries and I explain that at the moment I am learning the business, my dad does the day to day running of the company and my grandfather is the figurehead so to speak but he likes to visit his various depots from time to time, to keep his hand in. I am asked how many depot's there are and I explain that Stoke is the Midlands depot and the biggest of all the regional depots, and the one which due to its larger capacity and location also acts as a distribution centre to the other regional depots if they need assistance with supplies. I explain that Burnley serves the north and we have two smaller ones in Bristol and Luton to serve the south. Head office is just that, an administrative office which is in Manchester and also in Manchester and Birmingham are factories which makes the electrical supplies which we sell, they listen politely and ask intelligent questions.

"What do you do?" I ask.

Immediately they all look uncomfortable and shuffle in their seats. Tez looks around and speaks.

"Well you know what Eva does, Monica works at Tesco on the deli, and that's where she met Vic, he was a customer and they kind of clicked. Vic worked at the box factory till about three weeks ago but he was laid off. Sandy is a morning cleaner at the local secondary school and me well I work at B&Q he says with a slight shrug.

I am immediately interested by his admission about working at B&Q, and it reminds me of my less than successful on-going attempts to build a bookshelf. "You work at B&Q, perhaps I could pick your brains later then. I have an on-going DIY project back at home which I'm working on and I have come to a grinding halt on as I'm not sure how to proceed – I'm trying to build a built in bookshelf, in an alcove wall but the area is quite an odd shape " I say. Tez leans forward and starts asking questions, I quickly outline my plans and how I am not exactly the handiest of people and how various problems have caused me to struggle. He listens and gives me a few pointers and explains how to get around some of the issues I am having.

"I may ask you to come back to Manchester with me and help me" I say with a grin, "It sounds like you would know exactly what to do" I add.

To my surprise Tez nods "If you need a hand with anything just give me a yell" he says "I'd be only too pleased to help you out".

Talk migrates on to interests and hobbies, I explain I am a keen photographer and I like following football but that I wouldn't call myself a huge fan. This immediately attracts Vic's attention.

"You like the footie, please don't tell me you support United?" he says with a grin, I laugh, and shake my head.

"Actually no, I don't, I'm a city fan" I say, "I don't go to many matches but I do like to follow how they are doing". I discover that all Eva's family are staunch Stoke City fans. The conversation immediately gets into a debate of everything football, which continues for a while.

I realise I feel happy here, I am relaxing and I feel comfortable. I have been welcomed with open arms – literally and they have accepted me and made me feel welcome and wanted. The atmosphere in this house is wonderful, almost intoxicating. It is so family orientated, there is so much love here. I don't want to leave.

Every time my beer bottle is empty another one appears in my hand. I can see now why Eva said we should walk, but I am beginning to wonder how I am going to get back to my room at the Premier Inn, I lean towards Eva and voice my concerns.

"Eva, I've had too much to drink to drive back to the Premier Inn" I mutter.

Eva smiles at me, "Stay the night at mine then" she says simply with a shrug.

Oh, ok then! I wasn't expecting that, I ask her to be certain, "Are you sure?" I ask.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't" she replies.

I am in a three way conversation with Tez and Vic talking about god knows what, I am enjoying myself tonight more than I have done... ever. I have never felt so at home and accepted... ever, I am feeling happy, when suddenly I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and I fumble for it and peer at the screen my happiness fades as I see my father's name on the screen.

I sigh and answer, "Hello" I say.

"Gideon you need to come home, now" is the urgent greeting.

"What?" I ask.

"Your grandfather has had a heart attack, he is in hospital," my dad says.

"Ok, it will have to be in the morning, I have had far too much to drink tonight to drive" I say.

"You've been drinking?" my father's disapproving tone makes me angry suddenly.

"Yeah dad, I've been drinking, I'm enjoying myself and I'm happy for the first time in a long while so don't fucking take that away from me!" I have raised my voice and I am suddenly aware that the room around me has gone quiet; I notice that the conversation has stopped and everyone is looking at me.

Eva is by my side and reaching for me and I realise I need her. I hold out my free arm and she walks into my side and wraps her arm around me, I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close.

"Gideon where are you, I'll send a car for you?" my father snaps.

"No! I am with friends celebrating a birthday, it would be rude to leave now" I say firmly.

"Gideon don't be so ridiculous how can you have friends, you don't know anyone in Stoke?" my father says dismissively.

"I do have friends, and they're the best people I have ever met. They accept me and they like me, they don't judge me and they like me for me, now if you want me to come home I will drive back tomorrow, because tonight I am in no fit state to drive and when I do we are going to talk because I have realised a lot of things dad. I have come to terms with a lot of stuff and when I come home I will be bringing the person who has helped me with me!" I say and I stare at Eva who is staring right back in shock.

"Gideon, you are talking stupid, now stop being so ridiculous" my father protests.

"Goodnight dad" I say and hang up and then switch off my phone.

"What's happened?" Eva asks.

I rub my head, "That was my father – as you probably gathered. I've been told I have to go home to Manchester, my grandfather is in hospital, he has had a heart attack," I say.

Eva tightens her grip on me and immediately everyone is surrounding me offering me concern and also reassurance that they will help me get home. I look up in surprise and see Tez on his phone. When he begins to speak I realise what he is doing.

"Rob, how are you mate? Listen are you still going up to Oldham, for that delivery job tonight?" he asks.

There is a pause and Tez smiles, "That's brilliant, listen can you do me a favour? Eva's friend from Manchester is here and well, he's a bit worse for wear, we've been celebrating my birthday...yeah...thanks mate...yeah...anyway, he is from Manchester and his family have just called they need him home – a family emergency and he's really in no fit state to drive. I don't suppose you could swing around here and pick him up could you and take him with you and drop him off in Manchester on route?" he asks, then he grins. "Cheers mate, I owe you one!" he hangs up and turns to me.

"I have a mate, he is a lorry driver and he is scheduled to drive to Oldham tonight from here in Stoke, he will be here in a couple of hours to take you home, if your granddad is ill you need to go, and I'm sorry we got you so bladdered that you couldn't drive yourself" he says.

I stare at this man who I have only known for a couple of hours and what he has done for me. I walk towards him and for the first time in my life I willingly embrace another man.

"Thank you Tez" I say.

He slaps my shoulder "No problem son, right we need to get you ready, Rob will be here in a couple of hours. He looks at his watch, it's nearly 7 o clock, so you should be back in Manchester by eleven" he says with a shrug.

"I don't know what to say" I say.

Tez shrugs, "The least we could do, now come on and let's get you sobered up a bit" he says.

I reach into my pocket and hand my Premier Inn room key to Eva. "Could you go and clear out my hotel room tomorrow and hang on to my stuff till I get back please?" I ask. "The room has been paid for until Friday, but I'll call them and cancel the booking at some point tomorrow" I add and Eva nods.

"What about your car?" she asks and she turns to Tez. "He has a really expensive car, and it makes me nervous when it is parked up outside my flat" she says.

Vic steps forward, "It should be ok for tonight but give me your keys and tomorrow when I've sobered up I'll put it in my lock up, it'll be safe there till you manage to get back" he says. I don't hesitate. I dig out my car keys and hand them to Vic.

"Thank you" I say again.

Maisie suddenly appears and is staring around the room, "What's happened?" she asks as she has clearly picked up on the serious atmosphere.

"Gideon has to go home, and it's also way past your bedtime" Eva says to her, Maisie nods and then looks at me.

"You're going?" she says sadly, I nod at her and crouch down.

"I am Maisie, do you remember I told you where I lived?" I ask, and she nods at me.

"Well, something has happened and I have to go there tonight, but I will be back really soon, I promise" I say, Maisie nods and hugs me.

I swallow hard and hug her back, "You be a good girl for your mum ok?" I say and she nods at me again.

"I will" she says.

"Put her down upstairs Eva" Sandra says and I watch as Eva disappears to put her daughter to bed.

A couple of hours later and the doorbell rings, Tez goes to answer it and a large balding man enters the room, he shakes Tez's hand and looks at me.

"Rob this is Gideon, he needs to get back to Manchester, Gideon this is Rob he's a top man and he'll take you where you need to go" Tez says as he introduces us.

I reach out and offer my hand in greeting to the man and he doesn't hesitate, he shakes my hand and nods at me.

"Thank you for doing this sir" I say.

Rob grins, "Call me Rob, and it's no problem I need to get to Oldham by 2am so as long as we don't have any delays a slight detour through Manchester instead of round it shouldn't add much time to my journey as it's on the way" he says.

I turn to Eva and embrace her and kiss her gently on the lips, "I'll call you tomorrow and I will be back as soon as I can" I say.

I thank everyone and as I am leaving I am engulfed in hugs from everyone and sincere best wishes and words of good luck for my grandfather.

I climb into the cab of the lorry and fasten my seatbelt and Rob climbs in next to me and he looks at me carefully.

"You don't strike me as the usual type Eva goes for?" he says as we pull away.

"No, I'm nothing like Nathan" I say sharply understanding immediately what he is getting at.

"Glad to hear it" Rob says there is a pause then he says, "She has been through enough, you ever hurt her or Maisie and I will kill you with my bare hands" he says.

I nod at him, and he turns and looks straight at me.

"Just so we understand each other" he says.

**oooOOOooo**

After a few slight delays we arrive in Manchester at about 11:45 and I call my father to find out where he is and Rob drops me off at the hospital. It's been an interesting journey, I have found out that his threat to kill me probably wasn't an idle one, he is Eva's god father, and ex-army. He served in the Falklands War back in the 1980's as a young man and witnessed things which left him scarred. He now makes a living as a long distance lorry driver, he says he likes the solitude of the job.

"Thank you for doing this" I say as we pull up outside the hospital, I push my phone back into my pocket I have just text my father to tell him I am here. I hold out my hand and Rob accepts it and nods at me.

"No problem, you seem like a good person, and if Tez and Sandy have taken to you, that's good enough for me as they are good at judging people's characters" he says.

I pull out my wallet, "Can I make a contribution to the fuel for the detour you have made?" I ask.

He stares at me and shakes his head, "Put your money away son, you haven't added too much extra to my journey and if you can't do someone a good turn it's a poor show". He hands me a scrap of paper with a number on it, "I'll be passing back this way to go home to Stoke on Saturday if you need a lift back to get your car and your stuff" he says.

"Thank you" I say as I accept it, "but I'm not planning on staying here that long" I add.

He smiles at me, "Our Eva has had quite the effect on you hasn't she?" he says.

"Oh yes she has" I say.

I climb out of the cab and after another word of thanks I slam shut the huge door. I wave as I watch as the lorry rolls away and I walk towards the entrance of the hospital where I see my father is now waiting.

"Hello dad" I say as I reach him.

"Who was that?" he asks, completely ignoring the fact I have just said hello.

"A friend of a friend who put himself out to get me here tonight" I say.

My father doesn't say a word, he simply shakes his head and turns away from me, and walks back into the hospital. I know that he is worried about his father, but his lack of any greeting or acknowledgement of my presence makes me long to be with that warm, loving demonstrative family back in Stoke.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I'm sitting at the bedside with my father in silence, my grandfather is sleeping. I suddenly panic as I realise Uncle Hugh may show up at any moment.

"Does Uncle Hugh know?" I ask casually.

My father nods, "He was here earlier" he says dismissively. He hesitates a moment as he glances at me and seems to realise the reason why I am asking. "I told him I was calling you to come home and he promised he would call first before he came to visit again" he says in a slightly softer voice.

I nod, the panic subsides a little and once again the silence spreads out between us. Suddenly my father speaks again.

"So... who are these '_friends_' you have met" he says with more than a hint of derision in his voice, the softer tone from a moment ago has now gone.

I cock my head to one side and stare at him, "Are you really interested or just saying something to fill the silence?" I ask.

"I'm interested" he says flatly.

"They are good people, kind people" I say. "The man in the lorry who brought me here tonight is called Rob – he is ex-army and now owns his own haulage company. He was on route from Stoke to Oldham and he made a detour through Manchester to drop me off" I say. My father nods and I continue.

"I have met a girl dad, and tonight it was her grandfather's birthday and they invited me to join them with their celebrations, that is why I couldn't drive myself… I had quite a bit to drink" I say.

"Who is this girl?" my father says.

"Her name is Eva, Eva Trammel she is 19 years old and lives in Stoke with her daughter" I say. As soon as I mention her daughter my father looks horrified.

"A single mother?!" He spits as if it's a dirty word.

I stare at him, "Don't be such a fucking hypocrite, we both know Adam and I were well on the way when you married mum!"

He flushes slightly and doesn't say anything for a moment. "Does she work?" he asks in a tone that almost is expecting me to say no.

I smile, "Yes dad, she does, she has her own flat and she works" I say, neatly ignoring the fact her flat is actually owned by the local authority.

His eyebrows rise at this. He looks slightly impressed, "What do her family do?" he asks.

"Her mother works at the local supermarket, her step father worked at the box factory until a couple of weeks ago when he was laid off, her grandmother is a cleaner at the local secondary school and her grandfather works at B&Q" I say. I watch as my father stares at me not believing what he is hearing.

"Please tell me you are joking, the next thing you'll tell me is that this girl works for us at the depot!" he says.

I smile "She does" I say, "She is an order picker. I first met her at the depot when we were all there the other week".

My father shakes his head, "Well I'm putting a stop to that, are you crazy Gideon? Surely you can see she has attached herself to you because of who you are, are you really that stupid to think this girl actually likes you?" he says.

The words cut through me, I should be used to it by now his cutting remarks putting me down but I force myself to laugh at him, "Oh my god dad, listen to yourself, you have no idea. She hated me on sight because of who I was. I had to practically bribe her to come with me when she needed to go to the hospital to be with her daughter" I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

I explain the phone call Eva received and how I was there at the time and how I offered to take her to the hospital and how she refused at first. I go on to tell him about how she was the girl who had been attacked. I tell him about Nathan being Maisie's father and how it was him who attacked her. I tell him how I couldn't get her out of my mind and how she has had such a profound effect on me, that I have told her everything, and how she gave me a new perspective on everything and how over the past week or so we have got really close.

"She defended you dad, she made me see how it had effected you" I say as my voice cracks with emotion. My father is staring stony faced at me.

"I think I love her dad" I say quietly.

He snorts, "Don't be stupid you don't know her. How can you say that when you have only known her for just over a week? That is ridiculous and besides love is for fools" he says.

I shake my head, "No its not, just because things didn't work out between you and mum and she left you doesn't mean nobody can be happy, and the past week she has made me happier than I have been my entire life!" I say.

"So let's get this straight, you've been slumming it on a council estate with a bunch of benefit scroungers for the last week or so and this has made you happy?!" he sneers.

I stare at him, "Dad, did I or did I not tell you they all had jobs? None of them claim government benefits. Yes, they live on a council estate, but hang on a moment dad, granddad's family came from the slums of Salford did they not?" I pause and point at the sleeping figure of my grandfather.

My dad says nothing and turns his head away.

"You are not going to spoil this for me dad" I say and I stand up, and pause a moment. "Why did you want me to come home?" I ask, I am regretting coming here more and more as the moments pass.

He stares at me, "Your grandfather is ill Gideon, if he dies there will be legal matters to take care of regarding the company" he says. "You need to be here to help me sort it out and you will need to sign things" he adds dismissively.

My mouth drops open, "So it had nothing to do with family then? Nothing to do with getting here to say goodbye to my grandfather if he should pass away? Nothing to do with love or family loyalty to a family member or any of that, it was all for the sake of cold economics?" My father looks at me blankly as if that idea had never crossed his mind. I shake my head in disgust, "And you have the nerve to accuse Eva of being a gold digger? You can't wait for granddad to die so you can get your hands on the company!" I say. I need to get out of here now, I'm sickened and I just want to leave.

"Where are you going?" my father asks as I move towards the door.

"I'm going back to a place filled with love and affection and care and understanding, somewhere, where money isn't the be all and end all" I say.

"What?" my father asks, clearly shocked by what I have said.

"I'm going back to Stoke" I say and turning my back on him I leave the room without looking back. I walk down the corridor and leave the hospital. When I get outside I pull the scrap of paper from my pocket and call the number.

"Rob Williams speaking" the voice says at the other end.

"Rob, its Gideon… Gideon Cross. Listen I need to get back to Stoke somehow can you help me… please?" I ask. I am praying he will help me and I realise how desperate I sound.

"Are you ok?" he asks me.

"No not really, but I need to get back to Eva. I don't belong here anymore" I say.

"Hang on, let me see what I can do" he says, there is a pause before he adds "I'll call you back".

"Thank you" I say.

I try and calm down and I stop and try and think logically. I will go home and grab some more fresh clothes. I head to the taxi rank and get a taxi to my flat. I pull out a couple of suitcases and start piling in clothes, and I fasten the case and then I pause. Am I really uprooting, will she want me to drop on her and Maisie, am I doing the right thing? I pull out my phone and call the one person who will help me sort out my scattered emotions.

I smile and calm significantly as soon as I hear her voice, "Gideon are you ok? Did you get there ok, how's your granddad?" Eva's voice and her genuine concern washes over me.

"Eva" I croak, and tears start pouring down my cheeks.

"Oh god has he...?" she stops.

"No Angel, he's alive, but I need to ask you something" I say.

"What?" she asks.

"Can I come and stay with you till I manage to find my own place? I can't be here anymore, my father and I had this...it was...I'm at my place now filling a suitcase. All I can think of is coming back to you, I need you Eva" I stop speaking and wait for her response, which comes immediately.

"Of course you can, if that is what you want" she says. "How are you getting back to Stoke there are no trains at this time of night?" she asks.

"I called that guy who brought me here, he gave me his number in case I needed him to bring me back but that won't be until Saturday and I need to be back with you now" I say.

I hear her giggle, "Don't worry, Rob will help you. He will find a way; he will get someone to bring you back here" she says confidently. "But are you sure about this, won't you regret it if your grandfather dies and you're not there?" she asks.

"No Eva, I won't. You weren't here, spending time with your family tonight then coming back here to this coldness and distance it made me realise what I've been missing from my life all these years... in fact, my entire life" I say.

"And what's that?" Eva asks me.

"Love" I reply simply. I hear her gasp and then my phone pings, "Listen Eva I have to go I have a call waiting" I say. I hang up and answer the call, it's Rob.

"Gideon, it's Rob here, right then listen to me. Get yourself to Manchester Piccadilly railway station and a mate of mine will pick you up from there. Look out for a Johnson's haulage lorry, his name is Mark Johnson and he will take you back to Stoke" he says.

"Thank you so much" I say gratefully.

"No problem, he's leaving Oldham now so he should be with you in about half an hour or so" he says.

"Thank you" I say again. I hang up and call a taxi, about 15 minutes later I am pulling up outside the railway station; I pay the driver and stand waiting with my two cases. Cars and lorries go past me then I see it, a large lorry with Johnson's haulage emblazoned on the front and sides. I step out and wave my arm, the lorry slows and finally stops beside me.

I run around to the cab and open the door. "Mark Johnson?" I ask.

The man nods, "You must be Gideon" he says.

I grin and nod at him, "I am" I say, and I push my suitcases into the cab. The man picks them up and pushes them into the back as I clamber in. "Thank you so much for doing this" I say.

"No problem, I'm heading down that way!" he replies.

"Where are you from?" I ask as we pull away.

He stares at me a moment, "Stoke" he replies. "Rob, Tez and I go way back" he says.

"So, do you know Eva?" I ask.

Mark smiles, "I've watched that young lady grow up" he says fondly. His face darkens slightly for a moment, "Rob and I wanted to kill that fucker Nathan Barker she took up with" he says.

I nod, "She has told me about him, and to be honest sir, you are not the only ones!" I say grimly.

"Tez, Rob and I were all in the same regiment, we all served in the Falklands, and thankfully we all came home. Rob was already married, a few years later we heard Tez had met Sandy and was helping her raise her daughter, Monica. Her husband had been killed or something, Tez took on Monica and raised her as his own. Then Monica had Eva and we all watched that little girl grow up and Rob was asked to be Eva's godfather".

I stare at Mark, "I didn't know Tez was in the army" I say.

Mark shakes his head, "No he is damn modest about it, but he was a fine soldier, one of the best" he says.

**oooOOOooo**

I realise I had fallen asleep as I am gently shaken awake. We have stopped and I open my eyes and look around. I don't recognise anything and we seem to be in some kind of lay-by.

"Wake up Gideon we are here" Mark says.

"Where are we?" I ask as I try and get my bearings.

Mark points, "See that path there?" he says, I peer out of the window following where he is pointing and I wordlessly nod.

"Well if you walk down there it brings you out between the Retail Park and Primrose Hill estate, I've called Tez and they are expecting you" he says.

I shake his hand and thank him profusely, then I jump out of the cab. I grab my cases and make my way down to the footpath. As I do so I see two figures walking towards me. I feel slightly nervous but as they get closer I recognise them.

"Tez? Vic?" I exclaim as I stare at them in surprise.

"Eva called and said something had happened in Manchester and you were coming back tonight, then about 5 minutes ago Harry called and said he was in Stoke dropping you off here so we thought we'd come out and meet you. You don't want to be wandering around Primrose Hill in the early hours!" Tez explains.

I stare at him, "Harry?" I ask in confusion.

Tez grins, "Mark – his nickname is Harry!" he says, "Inside joke - Long story!" he adds.

I walk with these two men in silence, and they escort me to Eva's flat. I glance at my Porsche and make a decision, there and then. I am going to sell that. I'm also going to put my flat up for sale and make a clean break. I look at my watch, it's nearly 3am and I feel a twinge of guilt, I am causing Eva to have another sleepless night when she should be resting. I thank Tez and Vic for meeting me and they nod and walk away.

As I climb the stairs I stop outside the flat for a moment and as I go to knock the door opens and there she is!

I drop my cases and fling my arms around her, she hugs me back and then goes to lift a case.

"Don't you dare" I snap, "You have two broken ribs" I say.

Eva smiles at me and holds the door open for me. "Which are now practically healed" she retorts.

I make my way through quietly to the living room and dump my cases, I glance at the sofa. Eva comes in and looks at me her hands on her hips.

"Well are you going to stand there all night or are you coming to bed? I have to be up early in the morning to go to my Gran's to pick up Maisie and take her to school" she asks.

My mouth drops open, "Are you sure, I can sleep out here?" I ask.

She snorts at me, "You are not making my living room untidy if you are staying here for a while!" she says.

I grin at her and follow her into her bedroom, carrying my cases. I glance at the bed, it is a double and I stop and look at it.

I feel Eva's arms slip around my waist "Nathan never slept in there" she says quietly, "After I got rid of him, I got rid of our bed too" she says.

**oooOOOooo**

"Hey, wakey wakey sleepy head!"

I open my eyes and rub my face the smell of instant coffee fills my nose and I look up. Eva is fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed holding out a mug of coffee towards me.

"Here" she says.

"Thank you" I reply, as I take the mug from her "What time is it?" I ask.

"Nearly 8 o clock" she replies. She looks at me carefully, "Gideon we need to talk, I need to know what happened last night" she says.

I nod, "Yes I know, I will tell you but can it wait till Maisie has gone to school? I don't want her hearing about my fucked up family" I ask.

"Ok" she replies. Then she smiles at me, "Maisie will be so pleased you are back, she was so upset last night after you went" she says.

"Was she?" I ask in surprise.

Eva nods, "I know, I wasn't happy about it either, she has really got attached to you, very quickly - too quickly, so you need to tell me now, are you planning on doing a runner any time soon, or are you in this for the long haul? Because I won't have my daughter hurt, she has been through enough" she says firmly and a little sharply.

I put down the coffee and open my arms; to my surprise Eva shakes her head.

"No, I need to look you in the eye, I need to see" she says.

"Ok" I reply. I take a deep breath, "My plans for today are I will transfer as much money as I can from my savings and trust fund and my current account into a new bank account which I am going to open today before my father has the chance to freeze it". I pause as I see her eyes widen at that, I take another deep breath and continue. "My future plan is then to buy a flat or a house down here for me...and...and...if you want to, you and Maisie can come and live there too" I pause "When you are ready to" I add quickly as she stares at me as if I am speaking a foreign language.

"What?" she asks eventually.

"I'm leaving Manchester, I am moving here, to be with you. My bank account is linked to my fathers and the company but after what happened last night, he will probably be vindictive and try and freeze it so I need to get down to the bank today. Open a new account and transfer as much as I can over before he does anything. We have time as he is preoccupied with my grandfather at the moment" I say. "Does that answer your question and reassure you?" I ask.

Eva reaches for me and touches my hand, "Are you sure about this?" she asks.

I nod, "I've never been surer of anything in my entire life, I want a life, with you. I want to experience the kindness, love and affection I felt last night with your family. I've never ever had that before, and now that I have I want more of it" I say firmly.

Eva nods, "Ok" she says.

"Can I see Maisie before she goes to school?" I ask.

Eva smiles and nods at me, "She'll love that, she's here now. Gran dropped her off on her way to work because she knew you came back in the early hours" she says.

Eva looks out of the bedroom and then turns back towards me "She's in the kitchen eating her breakfast" she whispers as she gestures with a nod of her head out of the door.

I grin and climb out of the bed. I pull on some jeans and a t shirt and head into the small kitchen. Maisie is eating a bowl of cornflakes and her spoon freezes in mid-air as she sees me.

"You're here!" she squeals and dropping her spoon she leaps off the chair and flings herself at me. I catch her laughing and swing her up into my arms.

"Hi Maisie, I promised I would come back" I say.

She hugs me tightly, "You kept your promise" she says.

"I did" I reply. I set her down and point at her abandoned breakfast. "You need to finish that" I say and she nods and sits down again and resumes eating.

I watch as Eva prepares Maisie's pack up and methodically packs her small school bag. Maisie goes to brush her teeth and she comes back out with a hairbrush. They both know exactly what to do and when, it's like a well oiled machine and I am just a spectator at present but I hope to become a part of it.

"Ok I'm taking Maisie, will you be here when I get back?" Eva asks me.

"I need to go to the bank as soon as they open" I say.

Eva nods and walks over to the drawers she rummages inside and pulls out a small box, she opens it and pulls out a key and after pausing a moment and looking at it she throws it to me.

"Don't lose it" she says.

I nod as I catch it and stare at it.

"It's my spare front door key, don't make me regret giving it to you" she explains. I realise this is a huge deal for her, she has just willingly given me total access to her home.

"Thank you, you won't regret this" I say holding up the key.

She simply nods, then she walks over and kisses my cheek, "We will talk when we get back, we have a lot to discuss" she says. With that she calls to Maisie and I watch them leave.

**(EVA)**

I am walking down the path holding Maisie's hand and my mind is whirling, I am wondering if I have done the right thing. I bite my lip as I think back to events of this morning and what I have done...

_I lie in bed and stare at the sleeping man next to me. He looks so different when he is sleeping, I wonder what happened last night. As I think this I hear his phone buzzing._

_I slide out of bed and glance around the room, I spot it on the chair and pick it up. I see it is his father calling._

_I glance at the sleeping figure and answer it quickly leaving the bedroom._

"_Hello, Gideon's phone" I say politely._

_There is a silence, then a haughty male voice speaks, "I presume I am speaking with Eva Trammel" he says._

"_You are" I reply._

"_So my son did return to Stoke last night then?" he asks._

"_He did" I say. _

_I think a moment and take advantage of the silence, "Look, I know you are probably pissed off at me at the moment, but you need to know I didn't ask him to do this or anything, it was as much as a surprise to me last night when he called me begging to come and stay. I know I'm not good enough for him in respect of what I can offer financially, but I swear to you I am not a gold digger. Your son is a good man, and I am going to do my damnedest to try and reconcile you, as from what he said and how upset he was last night some shit went down between you two, and family is important. Money doesn't love you. It doesn't tell you everything will be ok and stand by and support you, it does none of those things but family does. Which reminds me... sorry about your dad, is he ok... on the mend?" I ask and I wait for him to respond._

"_He's as well as can be expected" the man replies after a brief silence. _

"_That's good" I say, "I'm glad, honestly. I'm pleased for you all, because it's never nice to lose a family member"._

"_Miss Trammel, may I ask you what my son has discussed with you?" he asks me._

"_In what context?" I ask._

"_Personal things" the man replies vaguely._

"_If you are fishing to find out if Gideon told me that he was abused and raped by his uncle, then yes he did, he told me everything – he told me your brother had abused him, he said that his twin brother...erm...Adam? is that right, yes Adam. He said Adam had also been abused, but neither had told the other, and they both assumed they were the only ones. He told me Adam committed suicide and that he feels guilt for not speaking out sooner. He explained that your relationship is strained, and he feels that you blame him for Adam's death, for living when he died. I told him that probably wasn't true and that you were probably just as eaten with guilt for not knowing. I tried to help him see a different perspective on the way he was looking at what had happened and I suggested that you and he should just sit and talk and clear the air and just communicate with each other". I stop and wait._

"_You are very wise for someone so young" the man says almost grudgingly._

"_Yeah well I had to grow up quickly" I say, "Did Gideon tell you I have a daughter of my own?"_

"_He did, he also told me that the child's father was...abusive, that he had beaten you recently" he says._

_I snort, "That's the understatement of the year, I was a punch bag for Nathan for years and worse. But you don't need to know that. Listen, I know your dad is ill, but you guys really need to talk to each other. I don't know what went down last night, but I'm sure Gideon will tell me today as he was devastated when he arrived here last night. But if you want my advice, if you are able to, you need to get your arse down here and talk to Gideon and clear the air and make things right" I say._

"_My father is stable now so I'll make arrangements, may I have your telephone number? I'm not sure Gideon will want to talk to me yet, and if he doesn't answer my calls I can let you know when I am in the area. Gideon tells me you work for us so maybe I could come to the depot and we could talk?" he asks._

"_We could, but I'm on enforced sick leave at the moment, not my choice but after my ex kicked me in the head and ribs the hospital put me on the sick for a couple of weeks, I tried to go in but they sent me home" I say._

"_Were you badly hurt?" He asks._

"_I've had worse, much worse, it was just two broken ribs, a concussion, cuts and bruises and a gashed arm which needed stitching this time" I say. I hear a gasp, "I'm fine honestly" I protest._

"_And my son helped you?" he asks._

_I smile, "Yeah he was brilliant, he took my daughter to my gran's so she was safe while I dealt with Nathan, and then he came back for me with my mum and stayed at the hospital with me till I came around" I say. "You should be very proud of him he is a really good man with a good heart and I swear to you I won't take advantage of that" I say._

"_Alright, look I need to go, may I have your number?" he says all brisk and business like again._

_I quickly rattle off my phone number, "Did you get that?" I ask._

"_I did thank you and I'll be in touch" he says. We both say goodbye and then he is gone. I hope I've done the right thing. I replace the phone where I found it and go and put the kettle on..._

I realise I am at the school gate, I have walked here on autopilot and so I turn to Maisie and smile.

"Ok kiddo, give me a hug goodbye" I say brightly.

Maisie flings her arms around my leg; I bend and I kiss her head. I wait until the whistle blows and I have seen her go inside. As she disappears, I turn to leave and as I do so I hear a voice.

"Eva" I turn and see Megan running towards me.

"Are you ok? I saw your mum in town and she said Nathan had come back later on and beat you up?" she says.

I nod, "Yeah but I'm on the mend now, he was pissed off at me for dropping him in it with his probation officer the other week when he showed up here so he turned up at the flat, out of his skull and well..." I say and gesture to my now yellowing bruises.

Megan shakes her head, "You know if you need anything you only need to call" she says.

"Thanks Meg". I pause, I don't want to stand talking to her and as she opens her mouth to say something else, I quickly butt in. "Look I need to shoot off" I say.

Megan nods and hugs me swiftly before saying goodbye and walking in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I arrive back at the flat just as Gideon is leaving and when he sees me he pauses smiling widely at me.

"I'm just off to the bank" he explains, "Vic has my car keys so I thought I'd leave now seeing as I'll have to walk".

I nod, "I'm going to Tesco to do some shopping, is there anything you particularly like or don't like?" I ask.

I see him think a moment, "If you come with me to the bank instead and then afterwards, I can come with you and give you a hand with the shopping" he says.

I consider that and decide that would be a good idea so I simply nod in agreement and as he turns to walk away, he holds out his hand to me. That small gesture makes my heart leap and so I don't hesitate, I reach for him and I grasp it. He raises my hand to his lips and presses a small kiss to my knuckles.

"Eva?" he asks hesitantly as we walk hand in hand down the road.

"Hmm" I reply and I look up at him and see he looks concerned about something.

"I was thinking I'd go to the Premier Inn to get the rest of my stuff and cancel the booking, seeing as I'm here myself to do so… that is if I can stay with you instead?" he asks.

I nod at him, "yeah you can stay" I reply without any hesitation and his answering smile is blinding.

I sit quietly watching him confidently open two bank accounts and transfer money over from his savings trust fund and current account. The figures he is talking about are mind boggling. He is talking in the hundreds of thousands of pounds. I just sit and watch, feeling more and more out of my depth. He asks that his bank cards are delivered to this branch and he will pick them up in person when they arrive. I notice how polite and eager to please him the manager here is. I bank at this branch and he has never been that accommodating to me. We finish up and I am surprised as to how quickly and painlessly it has been done. We go to the Premier Inn and Gideon quickly settles up and fetches his things and after making a detour back to the flat to drop off his stuff we also head to the council as I don't want any issues with my housing benefit because Gideon is staying with me and then we go to Tesco. I go to grab a basket but Gideon heads towards the trollies. I pause as I hold the basket in my hand and I stare at him.

"I don't buy enough stuff to necessitate a trolley, and remember we are walking" I say.

Gideon just smiles, "Maybe I want to get some stuff too" he says.

"Oh ok" I say, and I place the basket back down again.

We walk around and I get my usual bits, pack up stuff for Maisie and her juice drinks and a few bits for dinner. Gideon watches me carefully.

"What?" I ask, as I am wondering what the close inspection is all about.

"Do you always buy that value stuff?" he asks.

"Yes, why?" I ask a little defensively.

"No reason" he replies.

"What?" I ask again. He doesn't answer me and I know he wants to say something but he isn't sure how I will react.

I sigh, "Look some of us don't have thousands of pounds at our fingertips, this stuff does exactly the same job as the more expensive stuff. It fills us up and is reasonably healthy" I say.

"Eva, if I am staying with you, I should make a contribution to what I use" Gideon says diplomatically after a moment.

I think about that and nod, "Ok" I say simply. He looks slightly surprised at my quick and easy acceptance of that, but I'm not going to be stubborn about this as having an extra mouth to feed in the house is going to inevitably cost me more money so I was actually hoping that Gideon would offer to pay his way.

When we get to the checkout I am horrified when the bill comes to twice as much as I would normally pay, but Gideon doesn't bat an eye and pulls out his wallet. I grab the receipt and quickly go through it to establish how much of what we have bought I am going to pay for. I dig in my purse and hand over some bank notes. "That should cover what I would normally spend" I say holding it out to him.

He shakes his head, "No Eva, keep it" he says.

I glare at him, "Look please, don't do this. I've told you before I'm not a charity case" I snap.

To my surprise he glares right back, "And neither am I Eva, I'm going to pay my way while I am staying with you, I'm not going to sponge off you, please let me get this" he says and pushes the money back at me. I push it back into my purse but I am still unhappy about it.

We carry the shopping back home and we start to unpack it and put the stuff away. He quickly picks up where everything goes and I have the shopping away in no time. When that is done I turn to Gideon, it's time to confess.

"Ok we need to talk now" I say.

He nods at me and we go to sit down. I look at him carefully as I take a deep breath and I reach for his hand.

"I spoke to your dad this morning" I say.

He stiffens, his eyes widen and he stares at me, "What?! When?" he asks and I can see him trying to figure out when I could possibly have spoken to him.

"First thing, your phone started buzzing I was awake as Gran had just dropped off Maisie but you were fast asleep so I answered it, it was your dad and we had quite a long chat" I say.

"Shit, he didn't insult you did he? I swear to god if he said anything inappropriate" he says and I feel his hands balling into fists. I squeeze his hands gently and I feel them relax again.

I shake my head, "No he was very reasonable" I say.

"Really?" he says in surprise and I nod.

I quickly outline the conversation I had with his father and he listens carefully. "So he is coming here?" he asks.

I shrug, "I assume so, that is what I got from that conversation" I say.

"You do know that he will try and bully you" he says quietly and squeezing my hand he pulls me closer to him. "He will try and persuade you that you are no good for me, he'll tell you that we can't be together and he will try and make you think you should walk away from me. Please don't let him get in your head and do that" he says almost desperately.

I stare at him, "What happened last night Gideon?" I ask.

He grips my hand tightly and he begins to talk. He tells me how Rob dropped him off at the hospital and his father met him. He describes how he told him all about me and my family and how he felt so happy here. He pauses and then he tells me that he told his father that he loves me. I take in a sharp breath as I hear that.

"What?" Gideon says when he sees and hears my reaction to that.

I swallow hard, and shake my head "Nothing, it's just I think it's a little soon to be talking love, that's all" I say.

I see Gideon's face fall and then a determined glint appears in his eyes and he grips my hand tightly.

"Eva, I have never felt like this before. I don't want to scare you, but I do believe I am falling in love with you" he holds up his hand to silence me as I go to protest. "You don't have to do anything about it, you don't have to respond and you can put it away and forget I ever said it if you want to… but I just wanted you to know how I feel about you" he says.

He stops speaking and I see the vulnerability in his eyes and I realise he believes that I could never love him. As I am thinking this, he speaks again.

"Did my father say anything else to you?" he asks.

"He asked me for my phone number, I gave it to him and he said he would be in touch" I say, "Why?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Because when I told him I loved you he said love is for fools" he says sadly.

I shake my head and I lean forward and touch his cheek, caressing it with my fingers. "You are not a fool, Gideon. A little crazy maybe getting yourself involved with me but…" I trail off and grin at him.

Gideon mirrors my actions by touching my face and he shakes his head, "Eva you have turned my world upside-down but I have never been thinking as clearly as I am doing right now" he says.

"I just can't believe he was so calculating he only wanted me back in case my grandfather died to deal with the legal stuff surrounding the business, nothing at all to do with family" he says sadly. "The difference, was so stark. I had been surrounded by so much love and affection all evening, I had been shown such kindness by people who didn't even know me so to then suddenly be thrust into a room where my grandfather lay ill and his son's only consideration was to get his hands on the company and make that transition as smooth as possible… it was...obscene, and I wanted to just get away… so I did" he says.

I hold him tightly, "He was probably hiding his true feelings" I suggest.

Gideon snorts, "My father doesn't have any feelings" he says.

We sit staring at each other when my attention is drawn to my pocket, my phone is buzzing and I drag it out of my pocket. I don't recognise the number and then it occurs to me it might be Gideon's father so I hold it up to Gideon and look at him questioningly, "Is that your dad's number?" I ask.

He takes the phone from me and looks at the screen.

"It is" he says, I watch his whole demeanour change he is now rigid and tense. I squeeze his hand as I take my phone back and answer it.

"Hello" I say.

"Miss Trammel?" the voice at the other end asks sharply.

"It is" I say.

"Geoffrey Cross here, Gideon's father" he says in a cold, brisk efficient tone. I wonder if he is trying to intimidate me, if he is he will have to try harder than that.

"I know, I recognised your voice" I say.

There is a brief pause before he speaks again. "I have just arrived in Stoke, I would like to meet you" he says.

"Ok" I say and I glance at Gideon who is looking anxiously at me, I grab a notepad and paper and scribble _he is here and he wants to meet me_ on it.

"Where and when?" I ask.

There is a pause, "I am parked up in some kind of retail park, there is a Tesco, Boots, WH Smith, Costa, McDonalds, Halfords and a Sports Direct in the immediate vicinity, and I can see a public house – The Red Lion" he says.

"I know it, that is just around the corner from me" I say. "I can meet you there or you can come to me" I say and I smile at the thought of him walking through the Primrose Hill estate, and Gideon appears to have the same thought as he too smiles.

"You live near here?" he asks incredulously and I can imagine him looking around for houses.

"I do" I say, "If you get out of your car and stand with your back to Halfords, straight in front of you you will see a large council housing estate over the road, I live there" I say.

There is another silence then he speaks again. "Perhaps I could meet you at the Costa?" he says carefully.

I roll my eyes, and immediately Gideon stiffens even more.

"Ok" I reply as I glance at my watch, "Give me 10 minutes to make my way there, how will I recognise you?" I ask.

"I am parked outside the Costa establishment and I am driving a Black Range Rover – I will stay with my car" he says.

"Ok see you in ten" I reply and then hang up.

I look at Gideon, "Ok, I'm meeting him at Costa he said he is staying with his car so I will recognise him, he said he's driving a black range rover" I say.

Gideon nods, "I take it you want to do this alone" he says as he is watching me closely.

I return the nod, "I do" I say firmly.

"Just out of interest, what did he say to make you roll your eyes?" Gideon asks me.

"Because he picked the Costa rather than the McDonalds to meet at" I say sarcastically. Gideon immediately delves into his pocket and pulls his wallet out and I scowl.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I snap at him. "I didn't mean it like that and besides I can afford one cup of coffee, I don't think I'll be there long enough to have to take out a mortgage!" I say with a grin. "Besides, you paid for the shopping so I have a little extra unexpected cash, also you could always come and rescue me if you think I've been there too long" I add with a grin.

"That's not a bad idea" he replies, "let him know we have no secrets and that you have told me that you are meeting him" he says.

I think about that for a moment and shake my head, "No if you want impact, you come down with me but let me go in alone" I say.

"Ok let's go" Gideon replies, immediately standing up.

We walk the short distance to the retail park and I spot the Range Rover straight away and the man standing beside it. He is looking at his phone and texting but he glances up and sees Gideon and I approaching. When we are certain he has seen us both Gideon stops and he turns towards me then cupping my face in his hands he presses a kiss to my lips.

"You have ten minutes then I'm coming in after you" he says.

"Ok" I reply, he kisses me again and then walks away in the opposite direction. I make my way over to the Range Rover and hold my hand out to the man standing there.

"Mr Cross, I'm Eva Trammel" I say with more confidence than I feel. I feel his eyes all over me, checking me out and he accepts my handshake.

"Shall we" he says pointing towards the Costa Coffee.

We walk in side by side and I glance around and spot a small table and point to it, he nods at me.

"What can I get you?" he asks me in a rather haughty manner.

"I can pay for myself" I snap a little more sharply than I intended.

Cross looks a little taken aback, "As you wish" he says still with an air of arrogance about him which immediately gets my back up and I stop regretting my sharpness and I watch as he buys himself a latte.

I opt for a cappuccino. We sit down and I take a sip of the coffee.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"First of all, how is my son?" he asks me.

I smile as I think about Gideon, "He is well and we have talked. I told him you called this morning and what you said to me and what I said to you" I say.

"Did he tell you about our conversation last night when he briefly returned to Manchester?" he asks.

I nod, "He did, he said he told you about me and my family and you weren't overly impressed, you called me a gold digger and that I had just attached myself to him because of who he was, you called my family a bunch of benefit scroungers which I find highly insulting considering we all work".

I watch as he has the grace to look a little uncomfortable at that, I realise what I said was not entirely the whole truth as Vic is currently out of work, but he doesn't need to know that. "…and he told you that he loved me to which you told him that love is for fools" I say, he opens his mouth to speak and I hold up my hand, "I'm not done" I say and he shuts his mouth again.

"First of all, what you think of me is irrelevant as I couldn't give a flying fuck what you think of me. I know that I am an honest and law-abiding person. I am bringing up my daughter the same way, and just because I don't have your fancy clothes, fancy car and fancy phone doesn't make me any less of a person than you. On the contrary, I believe it makes me more of a person because I have to work damned hard for what I do have. I didn't have a career in daddy's company waiting for me when I left school" I pause and take another sip of my coffee. Gideon's dad looks slightly dazed at my outburst, but I haven't finished yet.

"Gideon also told me that he felt your reasons for wanting him back in Manchester were... obscene, he said the difference was stark. He had been surrounded by my family all evening and seen the love we all have for each other, he said he had been shown kindness by people who didn't even know him. He said that the coldness he felt when he returned to Manchester and your attitude upset him and that was why he wanted to get away, and come back to me where he felt loved and accepted". Cross looks stunned and goes to reply to that but I hold up my hand to stop him and continue to speak.

"I actually stood up for you and said it was a difficult time for you and you probably found it difficult to show your true feelings and you know what he said to me? He said my father doesn't have any feelings. Now I can relate to that on some level because that is exactly how I feel about Jack - that's my sperm donor. You see Jack hasn't bothered with me at all, I'm 19 years old and I've seen him twice in my whole life and one of those times I don't remember as I was too young, he came once when I was a baby and then he showed up again when I was 16. He came, made a load of empty promises and then left and I haven't seen him since so I _know_ he doesn't have any feelings for me. He is a stranger to me and I feel nothing for him. You have been there for Gideon all his life, so I told him he was being unfair to you" I pause and see the pain in Cross's eyes at what I am saying.

I don't wait for him to respond but shrug and continue, "But he told me that being with my family all evening he had had the one thing which he had been missing all his life. He had liked it so much he was prepared to uproot, move down to Stoke and live in a shitty flat on a shitty council estate with me; just so he could experience it again… and do you know what that thing is that he craves so much he will do all that for?" I pause again and look at him questioningly.

Geoffrey Cross stares at me wide eyed and he shakes his head.

"Love" I say quietly, "He said he felt the love my family and I share. He felt it and more importantly he felt a part of it and he wanted more of it" I say.

Cross snorts and shakes his head, "Love doesn't keep a roof over your head or put food on your plate" he says.

I shrug again, "Maybe not" I say, "But I get by with what I have, and I know if I was in trouble or hurting or needed anything all I would have to do is pick up the phone and my family would be there. My daughter knows she doesn't have the fancy designer clothes or the latest gadget, but she is clothed, fed and looked after and what she does have is my unconditional love and the belief that I would do anything to keep her safe". I stop and I look Geoffrey Cross in the eye, "Can you say the same thing Mr Cross?" I ask. I know that was a pretty low and cheap shot to say that to a man whose brother abused his kids and considering what Maisie has witnessed with Nathan, it could also be viewed as slightly hypocritical. But at this moment I don't care, as Gideon's dad is not impressing me with his arrogant 'I'm better than you' attitude.

Before he can reply, I smile, "But having said all that, you are Gideon's father and as such it is important to me that you know I would never hurt, manipulate or use your son and just for the record, love isn't for fools Mr Cross and if you truly believe that then you are the biggest fool of all".

I turn my head and looking past Cross I smile widely. "Hi baby, your dad and I were just talking and getting acquainted" I say. Cross turns in surprise to see Gideon standing there but doesn't say anything. I am a little shocked that he didn't even say hello to his son.

Gideon slides into the seat and stares at my cappuccino.

"Do you want some?" I ask him, pushing the cup towards him.

He smiles knowingly and lifts the cup and takes a sip. "Thank you" he replies as he puts it down. I know exactly what I am doing, and I can tell that Gideon also knows that I am sending a message. I am showing him and his father that I will willingly share what little I have with Gideon. I hope he gets that message.

"What are you doing here father?" Gideon asks stiffly.

Geoffrey Cross looks at his son and then at me "I wanted to meet the girl you have fallen in love with" he says.

"And then what... warn her off me?" he says.

Geoffrey Cross nods, "That was my intention, yes... But after meeting Miss Trammel and talking with her I understand now what the attraction is" he says.

I think for a moment I've misheard him, his whole demeanour has changed though and as I look closely at him I swear I see a sad almost regretful look on his face as he says this. He stands suddenly. "Be happy Gideon there is always a place for you back in Manchester if things don't work out here" he says.

"Am I sacked? I need to know if I have to look for another job?" Gideon asks.

His father shakes his head, "No, as long as you are down here you can run the Stoke Depot" he says.

With that Geoffrey Cross goes to leave without another word, he doesn't say goodbye and he doesn't acknowledge his son in any way shape or form and that makes me suddenly angry.

"Are you just leaving?" I ask sharply.

"Yes" he replies, pausing in his retreat.

I stare at him, "So you are going without saying goodbye to your son or anything?" I ask.

Cross stares at me, "What do you expect me to do?" he asks incredulously.

"Oh my god" I say, "You really have no fucking idea do you? Gideon was right, all you care about is money, status and possessions. You think you have done enough by coming here, checking me out and telling Gideon that if we don't work out he can come back to Manchester, he hasn't been sacked from the company so he still has financial stability and that's where you think your responsibility as a father ends. Despite everything I said to you, you still don't have a fucking clue do you?"

I stop speaking and glare at Cross who just looks confused. I sigh and try and spell it out for him.

"When your son walked into my grandmothers house last night he was hugged. That was the first thing that happened, he walked in the door and they greeted him they said hello and they hugged him. Gideon showed up here and you didn't even move your arse from your seat, speak to him or even make eye contact with him until he spoke to you. He spent the evening making small talk with my stepfather and grandfather, they talked about football and god knows what else. They shared beers and they spent time just chatting. When the call came through to return to Manchester, my family rallied round and offered reassurance, sympathy and comfort. My grandfather called his friend to make sure Gideon got back that night to see his grandfather, and when he left he left with more hugs and words of encouragement and support. Also bear in mind these same people who had only met him properly that evening also made sure he got back to Stoke safely when he reached out to them for help to do so. It's called humanity, the milk of human kindness. You know, basic stuff. Stuff which as a father you should be giving your son unconditionally and willingly. I am still in shock that when he walked in here today, you didn't open your fucking mouth and say hello to him! Do I have to tell you to hug your damn son and show him some basic fucking affection? Do I have to tell you to say hello and goodbye to him? Do I have to tell you to tell him that you fucking love him?! Because I'm telling you Mr Cross, Gideon doesn't believe that you do!"

Geoffrey Cross stares at me dumbfounded. I grip Gideon's hand, "You two really need to talk, come back to my place and just sit in private and talk to each other!" I look pleadingly at Gideon and he nods immediately.

"I'm up for that, what do you say dad?" he asks almost as if he is issuing a challenge to his father.

I see Geoffrey Cross hesitate for a moment and then slowly nod, "Alright" he says nervously.

"Ok then" I say and we stand to leave.

As we head out Cross pauses and glances at his car. "Trust me, it'll be safer there than parked up on the estate!" I say sarcastically and I hear Gideon stifle a laugh at this and his father's horrified look.

As we cross the road I hear a familiar voice shout us.

"EVA, GIDEON!" we pause and turn to see Vic running towards us, grinning widely.

"Hey, I was just on my way to your place Eva to give these back. But as you are here…" Vic holds up the Porsche keys and Gideon takes them with a grin.

"Thanks Vic" he says gratefully.

Vic just shrugs and waves his hand dismissively. "But the offer is still there, let me know if you still want to use my lock up".

"Thanks Vic" Gideon repeats and then pauses, "Vic may I introduce you to my father, Geoffrey Cross. Dad this is Vic he is Eva's step father" he says.

Vic holds out his hand and grins at Geoffrey, "Good to meet you mate, you should be proud of this boy, he's a good un!" he says.

Geoffrey Cross doesn't say a word but politely shakes hands with Vic.

"Well I'll love you and leave you I've got to run, got word of a job going see you later" and with that he presses a swift kiss to my cheek and then runs off.

"Good luck Vic!" Gideon calls after him and Vic shouts back thanks and raises his hand.

"Why did that man have your car keys Gideon?" Cross asks haughtily.

I cock my head to one side, "He pick pocketed him and went joy riding in the Porsche" I say sarcastically. Gideon fails to hide a loud snort of laughter and glances at me shaking his head as his shoulders shake with laughter.

I grin at him. "Well what do you expect? The way he asked it was as if that is what he was thinking!" I say.

Gideon turns to his father, "When I left last night to return to Manchester, Eva was concerned for the safety of my car being left parked on the estate where she lives, as she wasn't sure how long I'd be gone. So, Vic offered to park it in his lock up to keep it safe," he explains, "but now I'm back" he adds unnecessarily.

We carry on walking, the silence is stifling and Cross looks like a fish out of water and as we walk through the estate I see the horror on his face, at the surroundings.

We reach the block of flats and I see Trevor he is slumped unconscious by the wheelie bins, "oh shit not again" I mutter and run to him, Gideon quickly follows me.

"Trev! Trev come on Trev wake up" I say I pat his face but there is no response, then as I try and lift the unconscious man, my ribs protest and I gasp and wince.

"Eva stop it you have broken ribs" Gideon says and he crouches beside the man and feels for a pulse. "he's alive" he says.

I look at Gideon, "Call an ambulance, he has done this before" I say.

I hear Trev moan as he starts to come around, "Angie" he murmurs.

I look down at Trev muttering his dead wife's name and I shake him and pat his cheek gently again.

"Come on Trev, wakey wakey" I say gently.

"Angie?" Trev moans again and it breaks my heart to hear it.

Gideon calls an ambulance and we stay with Trevor until it arrives, I quickly outline his history and how he drinks himself into oblivion and how he needs help, the paramedics nod and load Trevor into the ambulance.

I turn to Geoffrey Cross who hasn't said a word.

"All in a days work on Primrose Hill!" I say with a shrug.

"Who was that tramp?" Geoffrey Cross asks sourly.

I put my hand on my hips, and glare at Cross, he looks slightly taken aback by my fury at his dismissive heartless attitude. "That 'tramp' was once a successful businessman, he was a self made man he had a wife and two kids, then one day his wife and two kids were killed in a car crash, he was badly injured which left him in constant pain, so to blot out that physical pain and the mental pain of losing his family and the guilt of surviving when they had died he started drinking, and slowly over a period of time he became the man you saw today. He lost his business, his home and he was given a flat here, but he eventually lost that too, now he is homeless but stays around here because the people around here look out for him, they give him food and let him clean himself up when he needs it, but the majority of the time he drinks himself stupid and one day we know we will find him dead somewhere" I say.

I turn and lead the way into the flats, Cross stares around and then makes his way to the lift.

"Stairs dad, the lift doesn't work" Gideon says pointing to the concrete staircase.

We reach my flat and Del is there letting himself into his. "Hi Del!" I call, and he jumps violently before he turns and grins at us.

"Hi Evie, hello...erm Gideon" he says and then he stares at Geoffrey Cross.

"Hello Del, this is my father Geoff he is here visiting myself and Eva" Gideon says.

Del nods and offers his grubby hand to Geoffrey who looks like the last thing he wants to do is shake his hand. But to his credit he does so.

"You staying here with Evie then?" Del asks Gideon politely.

Gideon nods, "I am for the time being" he replies.

Del nods then turns to me and looks meaningfully at me "You know where I am if you need me Evie" he says.

"I know, thanks Del, but Gideon is nothing like Nathan" I reply.

"Del helped Eva out when she was having issues with her ex, he called the police and looked after Maisie and sheltered both Maisie and Eva when Nathan was being violent, he is a good friend to her" Gideon explains to his father and then smiles again at Del who blushes and looks uncomfortable at the praise.

We go inside and Geoffrey Cross's eyes are everywhere, I look around, while I was taking Maisie to school Gideon had tidied up and hoovered.

"Sit down" I say, I watch as both men sit down in silence, "Do you want a drink?" I ask, they both shake their heads.

"Right then, you both need to open your fucking mouths and start talking to each other, you both need to be honest and tell each other how you really feel and cut the fucking crap and posturing" I say.

I am met with a resounding silence, I stare at both men, so I turn to Gideon and sit beside him, holding his hand.

"Baby, you need to tell him what you told me. Tell him how you feel, how his attitude makes you feel. You need to do this... and you" I pause and look directly at Cross, "you need to open your ears and listen, then you need to do the same" I say. "Also if you want me to go just say so" I add.

Gideon shakes his head, "No I want you to stay here with me" he says.

I nod at him, "Well you'd better start talking then, as I have to go and pick up Maisie from school in a few hours" I say sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: Once again a massive thank you for all the positive feedback I have received about this story. This story was a huge gamble as it made Gideon & Eva so obviously very different from their origins. However, if you have read canon you will see behind the obvious differences and immediately spot that they are not so completely different. Gideon always described Eva like a tigress protecting her cub in canon when she defended & protected him, I have just taken that aspect and exaggerated it in the next few chapters.**

CHAPTER 10

I sit and look at the two men in front of me, they are looking at each other as if they are strangers, and it's hard to believe that they are father and son. As the silence continues to spread out between them, I can't hold my tongue any longer.

"For god's sake just look at you two. You have no fucking idea. Mr Cross let me introduce you to your son, Gideon this is your dad, now fucking talk to each other!" I say.

Gideon grips my hand, "I don't know how to, it's not something we have ever done. We don't talk we don't share, we don't ..." he stops and sighs. "Eva last night with your family, the way Vic and Tez just chatted with me, asked me questions about stupid insignificant things like football and cars. The way they made me feel as though what I had to say was important, even though it was insignificant casual subject matter. They didn't belittle me or dismiss what I had to say, they didn't tell me to shut up and stop talking rubbish, they listened to me. That's one thing" he pauses and looks at his father, "You never listen to what I have to say. As kids we were always told to shut up, Adam and I only had each other to talk to. Then Uncle Hugh started taking an interest in us he made us feel wanted and he listened but he had an ulterior motive to do so".

Geoffrey Cross stares at Gideon, "Don't be ridiculous Gideon, of course I listen to you" he splutters.

I shake my head, "And there we have it! Will you just listen to yourself? That is exactly what Gideon is saying. He has just opened up and told you what he thinks and your first reaction was to dismiss him with don't be ridiculous Gideon. Will you just shut your fucking mouth, open your ears and _really_ listen to him" I say.

Gideon seems empowered by my support and carries on talking, "When mum left it was as though you blamed us for her going. That's how it felt to us, as though we were the cause of her leaving. You never told us why she went, I still remember what you told us, you just said '_your mother has decided to leave and you won't see her again'_ and that was it, nothing else. We were four years old; we didn't understand, we didn't know why she had gone. We thought we had done something wrong and then it felt like we were punished for her decisions. Also why weren't we allowed to see her over the years? Just because she had left you doesn't mean she couldn't still see us. Then when it all came out about Uncle Hugh, yes you stood by me and you pressed charges and did everything to get him convicted but it meant he was cut out of your life and you have continually reminded me of that fact since. I feel like you blamed me for losing your relationship with your brother, even though he was a dirty Paedophile. I also feel you blame me for living when Adam died, your whole attitude towards me makes me feel unwanted and unloved my entire life… and now suddenly I am embraced by a family who went out of their way to help me and bent over backwards to accommodate me… they..." he pauses and looks apologetically at me, I watch as he bites his lip before speaking again.

"They don't have anything materialistically but in those few hours I spent with them last night they gave me more emotionally than you have my entire life. I felt included, wanted... loved" he stops and Geoffrey Cross stares at him his eyes wide and mouth wide open and he is shaking his head.

I can't help myself as I see his reaction and I speak to him, "I swear to god if you say he is being ridiculous I will not be held responsible for my actions" I spit. I wrap my arm around Gideon who is trembling now.

"It's ok I've got you" I say quietly in his ear.

"Well... say something dad" Gideon says eventually after another long silence.

Cross shakes his head and then much to my surprise and Gideon's, a tear trickles down his cheek. "I... I... I" he stammers.

He stops and takes a deep breath, "I'm so sorry Gideon, I had no idea you felt this way" he says quietly.

"Because you never listen to me," Gideon mutters.

I watch as the two men stumble around each other for the next couple of hours neither one opening up and telling the other what was needed to be said. I provide some lunch and I set down a plate of sandwiches and Gideon smiles gratefully and takes one. Geoffrey watches and politely accepts one too.

"Thank you" he says.

I get to the point where I just want to bang their heads together and I glance at my watch, "Look I need to go, I have to pick Maisie up from school. Please talk to each other and listen to each other" I say.

Gideon looks at me and smiles, "Do you want me to wait at grans for a while with Maisie, while you two open your fucking mouths and talk?" I ask.

Gideon immediately shakes his head, "No, this is your home and Maisie's home, you should come back here" he glances at his father, "and if it's ok with you Eva I'd like to introduce Maisie to my dad" he says.

"I don't know about that?" I mutter, and I glance at Gideon's father who much to my surprise seems disappointed by my reaction.

My attention returns to Gideon who squeezes my hand reassuringly, "I understand your reticence but I am going to be a permanent fixture in Maisie's life from now on so I would like to introduce her to my family" he says hopefully.

I think for a moment and then nod, "Ok" I say I am still not sure about this but I go with my gut feeling that Gideon won't allow Maisie to get hurt. I press a quick kiss to Gideon's forehead. "I won't be long" I say.

Gideon lifts his head and offers his mouth to me. I touch his cheek and kiss him tenderly on the lips. "Talk to your dad… please stop dancing around each other and tell him the truth" I say, and pat his cheek affectionately.

"I will" he replies.

With that I nod at Geoffrey Cross, "and you, just listen to him and answer his questions without resorting to rubbishing what he has to say" I say.

I pause at the door and stare at the two men as I leave the flat, wondering if they will actually do the right thing.

**(GIDEON)**

I watch Eva leave the flat, I am in awe of her. I think my father doesn't know what has hit him as nobody has ever spoken to him like that. He has always surrounded himself with yes men, people who unquestioningly agree with him. To have someone tell him he is wrong and to stand up to him, isn't something he is used to, but it has also given me the courage to do just that. To finally tell him what is wrong with our relationship and to try and put it right. Who am I kidding we don't have a relationship, the way we have failed to talk and the way Eva has been exasperated with us tells me that there is nothing there to salvage. The front door closes and I feel suddenly very alone and I panic slightly, my confidence ebbing away. Eva gave me strength now I am floundering.

I look at my father, "She's right dad" I whisper.

To my huge surprise he nods, "She is" he acknowledges. He takes a deep breath and he is looking at his hands as he continues, "She unnerves me, it's as if she can see right through me. She sees past the successful businessman to the broken man inside" he says. He looks at me and he looks... shattered, broken and it's not something I am used to seeing.

"Dad?" I ask warily, with that one sentence he has said more, than in the last couple of hours.

He nods towards the door, "She reminds me of your mother, she was just like that girl. She was strong, highly opinionated and afraid of nothing and nobody. She too came from a... less than desirable area of Manchester. I met her and I fell in love, your grandfather forbid me to see her, he said she wasn't good enough for me, but in truth it was the other way around and she was far too good for me".

I am shocked, this is the first time ever my father has talked to me about my mother and I am eating up every word and willing him to continue.

"I loved her with all my heart and I wanted to prove my father wrong, we were young and sometimes a little stupid. One night we got a little drunk and things got out of hand, one thing led to another and well... I wasn't prepared and that night you and your brother were conceived. When she told me she was pregnant, I didn't hesitate. I wanted her and I thought that this way she would be always bound to me, always be mine. What I failed to realise was your mother was a free spirit, nobody owned her, that was the first mistake I made. Your grandfather kept telling me I would never keep her, he made me doubt her fidelity and I listened to him so I hung on tighter. I tried to control her, turn her into something she wasn't and she rebelled and she tried to leave with you two. I... I... was angry, it made me vindictive because she didn't want me anymore but she still wanted my boys. I had lost her I knew that, and I knew deep down it was my fault but there was no way I was losing my boys too. I got my lawyers to blacken her character make out she was an unfit mother when in reality she was exemplary. I paid people to tell lies... I was given custody of you two, but the guilt for what I had done haunted me. Then when Adam died and it all came out about what Hugh had done to both of you, my guilt intensified.

I realised it was all my fault, if only I had allowed her to take you both you would have been safe. I would have still seen you both and watched you grow up. I would have made sure I had you both in my life, but through my pettiness and vindictiveness towards your mother and the fact that she had refused to cow tow to me I put you both through a living hell and I lost one of you completely. I will never forgive myself for that. If only I had behaved like a reasonable normal human being, instead of a selfish controlling bastard you two would have been safe. Neither of you would have been violated, and Adam would never have died, I am to blame for everything" he stops and puts his head in his hands and starts to sob.

I stare at him, I am shocked I never in a million years expected all of that and now I have no idea what to do. He looks up at me, tears are pouring down his cheeks as he looks at me. "Can you ever forgive me Gideon? I denied you your mother and when I found out what Hugh had done to you two, it destroyed me. I had been dying inside for many years but that, that completely destroyed me because I had failed to keep you both safe, can you ever forgive me?" he asks.

I hesitate I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say. I think back to last night and the love and kindness shown to me by Eva's family. I am reeling at the moment from his confession, I am angry at what he did to my mother, but other emotions are coming into play too, I can't make head or tail of it. I stand up and walk around Eva's small flat, I walk over to her bookshelf and see the pictures of her with her family. My father stands and walks over to me, I don't realise he is there until he touches me.

"Gideon" he says quietly and he touches my shoulder. I jump violently and he holds his hands up. "I'm sorry" he mutters.

"It's ok, I didn't realise you were so close to me" I mumble.

We stand at arm's length staring at each other almost as if we are each waiting for the other to react.

"Oh, fuck this" I say and I reach out for my father and hug him, he is clearly shocked and he freezes at the contact. Then slowly his arms go around me and for the first time in my life my father and I share affection.

"Where is mum now?" I ask.

"I don't know" my father says, "She found out about what happened with Hugh, that was the last time I personally heard from her. I received a vitriolic letter from her telling me what I already knew, that I was to blame for what had happened to you and Adam, and that she held me totally responsible... and she was right!

I did some terrible things Gideon, she wanted to take you afterwards she wanted to take you away, she came to the funeral but I kept her away from you. I deliberately made it so she couldn't get near you. All your lives I kept her away she always sent you both cards and presents at Christmas and birthdays every year after she left and I destroyed them all, and after Adam died she continued to send them just to you and when you turned 18 she sent you a letter and I destroyed that too. I was afraid, afraid that if you met your mother and found out the truth you too would leave me and I would have nothing". He stops speaking but he cannot make eye contact with me, his head is hanging and his eyes are fixed on the floor.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" he asks me.

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "I have no idea, I loved her but it wasn't a healthy love. I was almost obsessed by her and I needed to possess her, keep her tied to me. I learnt that behaviour from my father, but she was her own person and she was too bright, too clever to stand for any of that nonsense. I also was consumed with insecurities that she would cheat on me and leave me anyway, and I wanted to prevent that. Your grandfather didn't help he kept telling me I couldn't trust her, that she would cheat on me and eventually leave me for someone else and I listened to him. I'm not trying to make excuses but he was and still is a controlling man, he treats my mother terribly. I've witnessed his behaviour over the years the way he kept her on a short lead and under his thumb and I assumed that, that was the way to behave. I learnt very quickly and painfully that was wrong. She… your mother, also made allegations against my father. She said he had made a pass at her and tried to touch her. My father denied it of course but I think I knew she was telling the truth and he _had_ tried it on with her".

We both hear voices and turn towards the front door as it opens Eva pokes her head around the door and looks in our direction.

"How's it going?" she asks hopefully.

I smile and nod, "We have talked" I say.

She walks in holding Maisie's hand. As soon as Maisie sees me she lets go of Eva and runs to me flinging herself at me and wrapping her small arms around my leg.

"Hi Gideon" she says, I swoop down and pull her up into my arms.

"Hi Maisie" I say "Did you have a good day at school?" I ask.

She nods and pulls open her coat and points to a sticker on her jumper, "I got all my words right and all my sums and Miss Moore said I was the best worker today" she says proudly.

"Wow, well done Maisie" I say and I hug her tightly.

She shuffles to get out of my arms, and I set her down on her feet. She looks up at me, "Can I do my reading with you tonight?" she asks me, I glance at Eva and she nods.

"Of course you can" I say, this produces another huge grin, then she turns and gazes at my dad almost as if she is noticing him there for the first time.

"Who are you?" she asks him directly without any fear but with more than a little defiance.

I smile and suppress my laughter and Eva puts her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. I crouch down beside her.

"Maisie, this is my dad. He came down from Manchester to visit me today" I explain.

She looks up at him and cocks her head to one side. "Why are you crying?" she asks him.

"I was thinking about some sad things" my father says.

Maisie shrugs, "Then think about happy things" she says simply.

"Maisie go and get changed if you want to read to Gideon" Eva says.

She nods and runs off to her room. I look at Eva and immediately she is by my side.

"Are you ok?" she asks me. I nod and she glances at my father, "I take it some heavy duty shit went down while I was gone?" she says.

"You can say that again" I say, I feel stronger now that she is back beside me, I turn to my dad, "I need time to think about everything you told me, I'd like you to go now please" I say.

He nods "I understand" he says, and he turns to Eva, "It was sincerely a great pleasure to meet you Miss Trammel" he says politely and he holds out his hand to her.

She accepts it "Thank you, it was nice to meet you too" she says graciously.

"May I ask one thing of you?" my father asks and Eva nods, "Please take care of my son, he is a good boy, he is nothing like me and he deserves happiness. I hope you two will find that together but if at some point you decide that he isn't what you are looking for you will let him go cleanly and with dignity" Eva stares at him.

"I will promise you that, but I hope that it never happens" she says "I'm not interested in Gideon for his money I am interested in Gideon for him, for the kind good man he is" she says.

My father nods and turns to me, "Gideon, I have told you everything. I'm sorry for everything, if you have any questions or anything I will be only too happy to talk with you. I will honour your decision and go now, and I will await you to contact me when you are ready to speak to me again, you can stay at the Stoke Depot as long as you wish, and just one more thing... don't let this girl go, but don't drive her away, do you understand me?" he says.

"I do" I reply. With that my father nods at me, then hesitantly pulls me into another slightly awkward hug before turning and leaving the flat. At the door he pauses and turns to face us.

"Goodbye Eva, goodbye Gideon" he says and then he is gone.

I feel my legs give way and I sit slightly unceremoniously down on Eva's sofa. She sits beside me and wraps her arm around me.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

I shrug, "If I am honest, I'm not sure. I feel like my head is going to explode after everything he said. He seemed to completely open up after you left and he told me stuff which just blew my mind" I say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

I think about that and then I nod, I do want to share this with Eva as I want her opinion and input on it. So, we sit back and I begin to speak and I go through everything my father said after she left the flat. When I am done I look at her, her mouth is hanging open.

"Well that's everything, what do you think?" I ask.

"Fucking hell, and I thought Nathan was fucked up, but playing mind games like that. Telling lies to keep a mother from her children... that's sick Gideon, it really is. No wonder he is being eaten alive by guilt" she says.

"What do I do Eva?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "Well... I can't tell you what you do, that is up to you and how you feel about all this, basically it comes down to the fact... can you forgive him for what he did?" she asks.

I think about that, and then look at Eva, "That isn't my immediate consideration" I say evasively.

"Oh?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No, I'll deal with my father later, but first I want to meet my mother" I say.

Eva nods, "How old were you when she left?" she asks.

I think back, "About four I think, I really don't remember it. I have hazy moments come to me if I think really hard but I just remember a lot of shouting and then mum wasn't there anymore. Dad said she had just gone and left us all, and we were all better off without her. I believed him as she never got in touch, no presents or cards at birthdays and Christmas, nothing. But my dad confessed today that she did remember us and sent us stuff but he intercepted it and stopped us from getting it" I say.

"What's her name?" she asks.

It occurs to me I have no idea what my own mothers name is, "I don't know" I say. But I am going to find out and without thinking too closely about it I pull out my phone and call my father.

I don't pause as he picks up the call, "Dad, what's mum's name?" I ask. There is a significant pause and then he speaks.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth King, she was born on March 31st 1970 in Manchester" he says.

My mother's name is Elizabeth, as I think this my father speaks again.

"She sometimes went by Liz" he says.

"Thanks dad" I say quietly and then I hang up. I see Eva is waiting patiently for me to tell her what I know, she grabs a pen and notepad and looks at me expectantly.

"Elizabeth King she was born on March 31st 1970 in Manchester, she sometimes goes by Liz".

"Ok, is that it?" she says as she writes it down.

I nod and remember what my dad said earlier, "My dad said you reminded him of mum" I shrug apologetically, "I can't tell you if that is a good or bad thing" I add.

"Well hopefully you will soon be able to find out. I have a name, date of birth and place of birth let's look her up and see if we can find her!" Eva says. Her eyes are shining and filled with a sense of purpose and I have no idea what to say, how is she going to do this? I look at Eva blankly, as I am at a complete loss.

"Fetch your laptop that you brought back from Manchester with you" Eva says.

I nod and obediently retrieve my laptop and hand it to Eva. She opens it and after moving across the room she quickly accesses the internet and she glances sheepishly at me, "Loads of open WIFI around here" she says with a grin. She taps in Facebook, and then she looks expectantly at me. I look at the web page blankly.

"What?" I ask.

"Please tell me you have a Facebook profile?" she says.

I shake my head, "No" I say quietly.

She grins at me, "Well, welcome to the 21st century, and she hands me the laptop and tells me to sign up.

"Are you on Facebook?" I ask.

She nods at me, "Yes I go on my phone, mum and Vic have WIFI and they have a laptop and I sometimes use that too" she says. She waits while I sign up to Facebook.

"Ok I'm all up and running" I say, to my surprise Eva quickly takes my laptop from me and clicks on a small icon and then proceeds to appear to change everything that I have put in. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Making you secure, making it so only friends can see your profile" she says, "You also need to put up a photograph of yourself for your profile picture" she adds.

I stare at her blankly and she patiently explains it all to me. Then she puts in a search for friends from my contacts and a number of names of people I have as acquaintances pop up as suggestions and she lets me go through and select the ones I want to send a friend request to. That done she then pulls out her phone and looks me up and sends me a friend request. She watches my screen and moments later the notification comes through, I click on it and Eva grins at me.

"Your first friend request!" she says.

I quickly accept it and then she taps something else in on her phone and moments later I get another notification. I click on it and read it, it is asking me to confirm that I am 'in a relationship' with Eva. I immediately confirm this and my status is duly updated.

"There I am in a relationship!" I say.

"And it's on Facebook so it must be true" Eva says with a giggle. Then she helps me pick a suitable picture to add.

"This one" she says pointing at one of the numerous photographs I have on my laptop, she helps me upload it.

Moments later I see four more friend requests come through, I look and there is one from Tez, Sandra, Vic and Monica. Eva rolls her eyes, but I quickly accept them without any hesitation.

"I want a photograph of us, together, to put on here" I say suddenly.

Eva smiles "Ok if you really want to" she says.

She holds up her phone and we move closer and she snaps a selfie. She checks it out and giggles, "Will that do?" she says.

I nod, "Yes you are so beautiful" I say.

She snorts and then quickly uploads the photograph and tags me in it. I get the notification that the picture has been sent I click on it and there it is on my profile; I quickly like it and add a comment.

'_Me with the love of my life' _

Eva stares at what I have written and I see her eyes glisten with tears.

"It's true Eva" I say quietly.

She stares at me a moment and then quickly changes the subject, "Ok then do you want to look for your mum?" she asks.

I nod and put in the name Elizabeth King into the search but I am horrified by the number of Elizabeth Kings. The volume of names to trawl through is tremendous, but Eva seems unfazed and she quickly sets to work going through them.

"Wait how do you know that these aren't her?" I ask.

"Australia? New Zealand? Canada? America?" she says pointing. "We discount those to begin with but then if we don't find her amongst anything in the UK we start searching further afield later" she explains.

"Oh I see" I say.

"Gideon" I turn and Maisie is standing there holding a book, she holds it out to me and I take it from her and leave Eva to her detective work. I sit down on the sofa and I am surprised when Maisie clambers on to my knee. She takes the book from me and opens it and begins to read. I am shocked by her understanding and how good she is, we quickly complete the book.

"Wow Maisie that was brilliant" I say when she finishes and she beams at me.

"I like reading" she says with a grin.

I glance at Eva, "Does she have any books of her own to read?" I ask.

Eva nods, "Yeah, I try and get her some when I can", she points to the bookshelf. "I get them from the charity shop" she says.

I smile at her, "I have bought books from charity shops too" I say, "I like reading and you can pick up some good finds there".

Eva smiles at me, "I've narrowed down the list of suspects to try and find your mum but I need to stop for now and go to get the dinner ready, is cottage pie ok with you?" she asks me.

"Eva, I eat anything" I say.

She laughs, "Well anything pretty much sums up my cooking, you will get something and it will reasonably look like food of some description!" she says with a grin.

Maisie pulls on my T shirt and looks up at me, "Mummy is joking she is a good cook... gran's not, Gran-gran is the best though!" she says.

I nod at her, "I see" I say, and then turn to Eva, "So I won't be going to your mum's any time soon for dinner but I'll be fine if I am invited to your grandmothers!" I add with a grin.

Eva giggles and it's a lovely sound, she shakes her head and disappears into the small kitchen. After spending a while longer with Maisie, I get up and follow. "Do you need any help?" I ask.

She grins and pushes a chopping board and knife towards me, "Here, chop these" she says and places two large onions on the board.

I dutifully chop them and push the chopping board back towards Eva. "Thanks" she says as she prods the potatoes she has cooking in a saucepan. A comfortable silence has fallen upon us.

"Things have progressed so quickly" I say as I think about what we are doing, we are both very comfortable around each other despite the short amount of time we have been together.

She spins on the spot and stares at me, "Does that bother you?" she asks.

I shake my head adamantly, "No, it feels like the most natural and best thing I have ever done" I say. "It feels right to be with you, I have never felt this way before".

"I feel the same way, I don't normally do anything like this, in fact I am really wary... after Nathan, but you seem to have got past my defences like nobody else" she says. She frowns as she says this almost as if she is concerned about how quickly things are progressing between us, and I feel the need to reassure her.

I walk up to her and stretch open my arms and carefully embrace her as she cooks at the small stove, "You will tell me if there is anything you don't feel comfortable with or if you want to slow down?" I ask.

She nods, "Don't worry I will, but at the moment I am happy and I don't want that to end" she says.

"So am I" I reply. I press a small kiss to her neck and I feel her shiver, she puts down the spatula and turns in my arms and puts her arms around me and kisses me. I deepen the kiss and then I feel my dick twitch, shit I quickly pull away from her and smile as I point at the stove.

"If we get carried away, that will burn" I say with a smile.

Eva nods but I notice the disappointment on her face. I touch her shoulder and she looks up at me. "I want to try and take that part of our relationship slowly, we are both damaged from our experiences so I don't want to do anything either of us will regret" I say.

Eva nods and goes to speak but I hold up my hand, "It's not that I don't want to, I do want to... but we need to be careful and take our time" I say.

"We do" she concedes, and she puts her head down, "You probably wouldn't want to anyway after you see my body" she says.

I frown at her and she shrugs and turns her attention back to the stove and prods the mince, carrots and onions which are cooking. "I... I have numerous scars all over me... from Nathan" she says quietly.

I nod in understanding, "I don't have any physical scars, all mine are mental scars, I have never allowed anyone to touch me intimately since... and I have no idea how I would react when they do" I admit.

Eva listens and reaches for a dish, she scrapes the mince mixture into it, "Could you drain those potatoes for me please" she asks.

I nod and grasp the potatoes and do as she asks, she smiles as she takes the saucepan from me and mashes the potatoes.

"We are both sensible adults and we both know neither of us will hurt the other, so we take it slowly and the moment either of us feels afraid or threatened we stop, we talk it through and we reassure each other. We are at the very start of our relationship and we have all the time in the world to do this and get it right" she says.

I nod in agreement and then turn my attention to the dish where she is scooping out the potato on top of the mince, it looks and smells delicious.

"I've never had cottage pie before" I say.

She stares at me in surprise, "Really?" she asks.

I nod, "My father and I have a house keeper who is charged with providing meals for both of us she cooks for me and leaves me meals in my freezer back at the flat but my father's tastes are more..." I fade off, "Plus I tend to eat out a lot" I say.

Eva grins at me, "Well I hope you enjoy it" she says, she nods toward the fridge, "Go in there and get me the slab of cheese please" she asks.

I do as I am told and I give it to her, wondering what she wants it for. I see her cut a chunk off and grab a cheese grater, she grates cheese on top of the potato and then sprinkle some pepper over it before placing the whole thing in the oven.

She clears up and then turns to me, "Ok let's set the table now" she says. She hands me place mats and she delves in a drawer and pulls out cutlery.

"Do you always eat at the table?" I ask.

She nods at me, "Yes, it's the time when Maisie and I just talk. We talk about our days and what we have done – you have to bear in mind that depending on what shift I am on we don't get to do it very often as she has had her tea by the time I finish when I pick her up from my gran's" she says.

I like that idea and I smile, "I feel privileged to be a part of it" I say. "My father and I rarely ate together and now I have my own place, but even before when I lived at home it didn't happen very often" I add.

"MAISIE" Eva calls and a few moments later Maisie comes running in and sits down at the table. "Do you want some beans with your cottage pie?" she asks Maisie and Maisie nods. Eva spoons on the baked beans and places the plate in front of her daughter.

"Thank you" Maisie says and she lifts her fork and starts to eat. Eva places a glass of milk down for her and looks at me.

"What would you like to drink?" she asks.

"Water is fine" I say.

"It'll be from the tap, is that ok?" she asks.

"That's fine" I reply.

I take my place at the table and she puts a plate full in front of me and takes her place at the table.

"Thank you" I say, "This looks and smells wonderful" I add.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

After a delicious dinner we move away from the table, Maisie goes to watch the television and I help Eva clear away the dirty plates.

After we have sorted everything and put it all away, we move into the living room and Eva settles herself on the sofa with my lap top. I sit down beside her and watch her tapping and checking out various Elizabeth King profiles.

"How do you know what you are looking for?" I ask. I am genuinely curious as I wouldn't know where to start.

"I don't, but I look for clues. There are always simple clues which are relevant" she says, she pauses as she must see my obvious confusion. "The things we know about her – like links with Manchester, sometimes I get really lucky and get a totally open profile where everything is there and I can scan it and discount it, that helps too" she says.

She quietly continues with her task and I just watch her. I am unable to take my eyes off this woman in front of me. Maisie comes to me and we share another book and then she goes and gets herself ready for bed. I am surprised at the fact she does this without argument or protest, when she returns a short while later dressed in her Pepper Pig Pyjama's and holding a teddy she looks at me and then at Eva.

"Will you tell me a story Gideon?" she asks me, I look towards Eva for permission and she smiles and nods.

I get up and follow Maisie to her room and she climbs into bed and hands me a battered story book, I sit and read it to her and watch as her eyes droop and she eventually falls asleep. I cover her up and quietly head out. Eva looks up at me and smiles.

"She's asleep, does she have a night light or anything?" I ask.

Eva shakes her head, "No" she says, "She is pretty good when it comes to bedtime but I'm sure that will go as she gets older".

I sit down beside Eva and watch as she continues with the search, "Do you want to leave that for tonight?" I ask as I feel guilty that she has spent so much time on this for me.

She pauses and turns towards me with a smile and she nods, "Yeah, just let me check these last few I have here, then I'll call it a night" she says and returns her attention to the screen once more. Then suddenly she stops and points, "I think I've found her" she says.

I shuffle closer and lean in to look, it's a semi private account there are no public postings but the home town is public and given as Manchester but there is nothing else to say this is the right woman.

"How do you know?" I ask.

Eva clicks on the woman's profile pictures and points, "I don't for certain but just look at her, she has your eyes and your eyes are pretty distinctive" she says. "Or should I say you have her eyes, just look at her Gideon you are the spitting image of her – you look just like her" she says.

I look at the other photographs which have been used as her previous profile pictures. My eyes rest on one where she is standing with a girl and two boys, they have their arms wrapped around each other and they all look happy. They remind me of Eva and her family. I swallow hard as I take it in.

"She could have other children?" I say.

Eva nods, "Highly possible" she says and as she looks at me carefully she reaches for my hand and squeezes. "You might have some half brothers and sisters" she says.

I start to hyper ventilate and Eva immediately pulls me close.

"Come on hold it together, you are ok" she says.

I nod and calm down. I reach for my phone and call my father.

"Hello" he says.

"Dad, did mum remarry after she left you?" I ask with no preamble or greeting.

There is a brief pause before he answers, "I don't know, she met someone else but whether she married him or not I don't know" he says.

"Does she have any brothers or sisters?" I ask thinking if we should get some further corroborating evidence before we start reaching out to people.

"She had a sister Melanie who was older, her mother's name was Carol and her father's name was Adam" he says.

A pang of pain hits me as I realise my brother was named after my mother's father, I quickly repeat this to Eva and she checks out this woman's friend list which is also helpfully public and after a moment she points at the two names and the two women who bear more than a passing resemblance to the woman.

"Thank you dad" I say. I hesitate to hang up but I really have nothing more I want to say to my dad at this point. I am still quite angry with him after the revelations this afternoon.

"Gideon" he says suddenly and almost desperately.

"Yes" I reply.

"I love you son please remember that, I am desperately sorry for everything I have done and I love you" he says.

I swallow hard and the knot of anger lessens at his genuinely contrite tone. "Thank you dad... I need to go" I say.

"I understand" he says.

Another long silence spreads out between us before I finally break it, "Bye dad" I say.

"Bye" he says.

I hang up and turn to Eva, realising that this is the first time I have actually heard my father tell me that he loves me. I realise that I'm not actually sure how I feel about that. "My father just told me he loves me" I say.

"That's a good thing" she replies with a small smile and I can't help it I smile back, she really does make everything ok.

"Ok, so do you want to do this... reach out to her I mean?" she asks pointing at the screen.

I nod, "I do, how do I do that?" I ask.

"You PM or inbox her" she says as if this should explain everything.

I stare at her blankly and she points to the message symbol, "If you send her a message via messenger, it goes to her inbox and she will see it but nobody else will" she says. "Hence the terms PM as in Private Message and inbox" she says. She grins at me, "I really can't believe you didn't have a Facebook account" she says incredulously.

"I had no reason to have one" I say quietly.

Eva's smile fades and then she pushes the lap top towards me and I pause, "What the hell do I say? Hello I think I'm your son" I say.

Eva looks at me and pulls the lap top back towards her. She pauses as she is thinking and then starts to type.

_Hello, you don't know me and this is going to sound strange but were you once married to someone called Geoffrey Cross? _

"There" she says, "That is all you need to put to begin with," she adds.

"Ok" I say. I watch as she sends the message.

"Now what?" I ask as I stare at the screen.

"Now we wait" she says with a grin.

As I glance at the Facebook page, I notice I have had a friend request. I click on it and see my Uncle's face smiling back at me I go cold and push the laptop away shaking my head.

"NO" I shout.

Eva takes the laptop from me and looks, she sees the name and scowls. "This is the paedo?" she says and I nod. I am breathing heavily and I feel a panic attack coming on.

"Right!" she says and I watch her as her face hardens and she taps something with grim determination.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I try and calm my roiling emotions.

"Making him wish he'd never been born!" she says.

I watch as she calls up a page which names and shames known convicted Paedophiles on social media and she forwards my Uncles picture along with a link to his Facebook page and a brief message saying he had been convicted of child rape, molestation and incest and that he had served time for these crimes. She asks me for details of when and what court and I tell her and she provides all this with the message".

"What will that do?" I ask.

"You'll see" she says smugly. Then she quickly returns to my profile and declines the friend request, and clicks something else then she goes into my settings and turning the laptop towards me she points at the screen. "Do you see there that says he is blocked now. I have blocked him, so he can't contact you again" she says.

"Social media is a powerful tool when it comes to dealing with scum" she says.

I stare at her, wondering what she is going to do. A short while later she checks the paedophile name and shame page on her Facebook account and there is my Uncle's face and the details which Eva provided. She points triumphantly and I see it has been shared more than 700 times already in the short time it has been up. Eva clicks on it and shares it and grins at me, "The power of the internet, yes it could be construed as a witch hunt but if it keeps just one child from enduring what you did and to some extent what I did too then surely that's a good thing" she says.

I nod, "I agree, in this case as we have proof that he is a paedophile… but what about people who are maliciously targeted?" I ask.

Eva hesitates and looks at the screen, "I never thought of it that way" she says. "But we are doing the right thing aren't we?" she asks.

I nod, "In this case yes, but it is a system which can be abused and cause unnecessary harm and pain to innocent people" I say.

Eva nods and looks at the photograph once more and then suddenly grips my arm, "Gideon look!" she says and I see the notification of the new private message at the top of the screen.

My hand is shaking as I open it and see a response from Elizabeth.

_Hello, yes, I was married to Geoffrey Cross and I think I know who you are. You are my baby boy who I was forced to leave behind, along with your brother Adam._

_I have waited for this day ever since I left. I swear I tried my hardest to take you and your brother with me when I left your father, but he stopped me. I swear I love you both, I think about you both every single day – I know Adam is no longer with us and I know why, the day I found out it destroyed me and I tried once again to get you away from him. I sent you both birthday cards and presents and Christmas cards and presents very year but I never received any reply. I did wonder if you got them but please know I love you and I never forgot you._

_Your mum, Liz x_

The tears are pouring down my cheeks, "Well that is pretty conclusive" I say hoarsely.

Eva is very quiet and just wraps her arm around me.

I think for a moment and then type my response.

_Hello again, I know everything. I only found out the truth about everything today. Dad gave me your name and other details about you which my girlfriend put to good use and she tracked you down._

_I would really like to meet you._

_Gideon_

Moments later another message comes through, it is just a phone number and the words – '_call me, please'._

I don't hesitate I pull out my phone and dial the number. It is answered on the first ring.

"Hello" the female voice says.

"Is... is this Elizabeth King?" I ask.

"It is... is that you Gideon?" she says.

"It is" I reply. There is a pause and then I hear almost hysterical sobbing, followed by concerned voices.

"Hello, are you there?" I say anxiously, then I hear a different voice.

"Hello, who is this?" a male voice speaks down the line and it is defensive and a little confrontational.

I hear further muffled voices and then he speaks again, in a slightly softer tone. "Erm… I'm Christopher, my mum just said you are Gideon. That means you are my brother, we all know about you, mum is a bit emotional at the moment she has waited a long time for this... hang on she's here now" he says, there is a scuffling noise and then I hear the female voice again.

"I... I'm sorry Gideon, I've pulled myself together now" she says and I hear a sniff.

"That's ok, it's all pretty overwhelming" I say.

"Look, do you have Skype?" she asks.

"I do" I say, we quickly exchange details and moments later my lap top screen flickers and I am face to face with my mother for the first time since I was four years old.

"Oh my god!" she says and her hand rushes to her mouth. I see the people gathered around her, she quickly introduces them, "This is Christopher, you just spoke to him on the phone he is 16, this is Ricky he is 14 and this is my baby girl Ireland, she is 12" she says. I see her glance at Eva.

"Hello everyone" I say as I pull Eva closer, "This is my girlfriend Eva, she has to have the credit for tracking you down" I say.

Everyone exchanges greetings and then I watch as the people melt away leaving my mother staring at me, Eva leans closer and speaks.

"Hello, I'm very pleased to meet you but I'll let you talk to Gideon privately" Eva says and goes to move away, giving my arm a reassuring squeeze as she does so. I turn my attention back to the emotional woman staring at me.

"What do you know?" she asks me hesitantly.

I sigh, "Everything, Eva made my father and I sit down and actually talk to each other and for the first time in our lives we did just that. He told me everything and how he regretted everything he had done. He gave me your details, he said he had no idea where you were now, but gave me everything he had and Eva used it and did the rest" I say. I watch as this seems to shock her and her mouth drops open.

"Where are you, do you live here in Manchester still?" she asks after she pulls herself together.

I pause, "I do, I have a flat in the centre of Manchester, but I'm not there at the moment" I say.

She looks at me in confusion, "At the moment I am staying with Eva at her place in Stoke on Trent" I explain.

She nods, "How long have you two been together?" she asks me.

I smile, "Nearly 2 weeks" I say with a grin and the smile gets wider at the look of horror on her face, "it's a long story" I say, "but believe me when I tell you Eva is the best thing that has ever happened to me".

"Ok" she says but doesn't look too convinced.

**(EVA)**

I walk away and as I do so I catch Gideon's words, "…but believe me when I tell you Eva is the best thing that has ever happened to me" I turn and look at him and I feel my heart lurch, and I realise that despite my attempts to keep this moving slowly I am falling in love with him.

I head into the kitchen and make myself a mug of cocoa, I make one for Gideon too. I go back into the living room and he is in deep conversation with his mother. I hand him the mug and he accepts it thanking me then he returns his attention to the lap top screen. I sit quietly and watch a bit of telly, listening to the conversation going on across the room.

I hear him tell her how he met me and how all this has come about as a result of our meeting, I hear his mother say not very complimentary things about his father and I smile. She talks about how his grandfather behaved towards her too. Gideon tells her he would like to meet her and I watch as they make arrangements to do so. Gideon glances up at me.

"Would you be ok to come with me to Manchester to meet my mother?" he asks me.

I shrug, "Depends when, as obviously I'll have to make arrangements for Maisie" I say.

Gideon nods, "She could come with us?" he says.

I shake my head, "No, I will come to support you but not Maisie, not yet" I say. Gideon nods and returns his attention to his mother.

I listen to the conversation and it appears he is making arrangements for the next weekend to go and meet with his mother, eventually the conversation comes to an end and I walk over to him and sit beside him. As he goes to move his laptop his Facebook page is back on the screen. I point at the friend request notification.

He clicks on it and gasps, there are friend notifications from his mother, and one of his half-brothers - Christopher and his sister, I see the smile on his face as he accepts them.

We spend the rest of the evening relaxing and unwinding after all the revelations. We are sitting quietly watching a crime drama, Gideon has his arm around me and I have my head on his shoulder, there is a comfortable silence surrounding us.

"He did it" I say suddenly and point at the man on the screen. Gideon pulls away from me and stares at me.

"That's stupid, he was the one who called the cops in the first place!" he says.

"Deflection, I'm telling you it was him" I say adamantly.

"Well I don't think so" he replies.

We settle again and watch the remainder of the show and as the credits roll, I turn and smile smugly at Gideon, "Told you so" I say.

He shakes his head, "You are too damn clever for your own good" he says and he leans towards me. His arms go around me and he shifts suddenly and I realise that I am pinned to the sofa. The sudden movement makes my ribs protest and the added feeling of being restrained scares me and I suddenly feel panicky and I freeze. Gideon feels the change in my demeanour and immediately moves.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he asks me a look of concern on his face.

I shake my head, "No it was just a twinge in my ribs" I say.

"I'm sorry" he says again.

"Hey come on don't beat yourself up we both moved and every so often my ribs just tell me that they aren't as healed as I think" I say.

"Is that all it was?" Gideon asks looking at me carefully.

I look at him and smile apologetically, "Ok so maybe I did panic a little too at being pinned to the sofa" I admit.

He shakes his head, "Fuck, I knew it" he says and pulls away from me, "how could I have been so fucking stupid, please forgive me Eva" he says.

I immediately wrap my arms around him, "Stop it, you have nothing to be sorry for and you are not stupid, so stop this now" I say firmly.

"It's getting harder and harder to resist you" he says to me.

I look into his eyes and making the sudden decision to go for it. I deliberately stand up and hold out my hand, "Don't then" I say the invitation clear in my voice.

Gideon stands and I see him adjust himself and he steps closer to me, "Are you sure about this Eva?" he asks and I nod.

"I have never been surer about anything in my life before" I say.

I grip his hand and tug slightly and move towards the bedroom.

"Wait" he says, I stop and look at him.

"Contraception?" he says.

I let go of his hand and head to my room. I open my top drawer and pull out my packet of pills and I head back out to where he is waiting and I show him the packet.

"I am on the pill" I say, "and I know I'm clean of any STI's" I add with a shrug.

He stares at me and then at the packet and I can almost see the thoughts going through his mind.

"I don't take them for contraception. They help with my periods" I say and realisation fills his face.

I look at him, "I've only ever slept with Nathan so I'm not very experienced but I am clean. I got myself checked out to be sure when I got rid of him, and there has been no-one since him" I pause "What about you? How many women have you slept with?" I ask.

I watch as he shuffles uncomfortably then he lowers his head and goes red. "Have you ever?" I ask, realisation dawning on me at his embarrassed reaction.

Slowly he shakes his head at me, "I just couldn't, I was never sure how I would react if anyone touched me there after... so I didn't encourage women and... this is the first time my body has ever shown any indication of actually wanting to". He stops as he is obviously very embarrassed about his total lack of sexual experience.

I shake my head, "Well as I say I've only ever slept with one man and that is Nathan and well ..." I say.

This seems to encourage him "I really want to do this with you" he says to me.

I nod, "We'll take it slowly and we touch each other and we explore each other and the minute either of us feels afraid or uncomfortable we say so and we stop" I say.

Gideon nods. He seems emboldened by this and he grips my hand and leads me towards the bed.

**(GIDEON)**

I am scared shitless, I have just admitted I am, at 24 years old still a virgin and even worse than that I don't even know if I will be able to perform. I have never wanted sex before, the thought of being touched there frightened me after what my uncle did to me. So this whole experience I am having of actually being sexually aroused by someone is incredibly new and a little bit intimidating. I lead Eva into the bedroom and I stare at the bed a moment. We slept here together last night but I never touched her and she never touched me, we just slept together, literally.

I am gripping Eva's hand and all of my self-doubt is screaming at me, it's like a voice in my head saying '_what the fuck am I doing?_' '_Do I seriously believe I can go through with this?_' '_Am I honestly thinking I can sexually satisfy this wonderful woman?_' I try and block it out and I take a deep breath and I try and push those negative thoughts from my head. Eva is watching me carefully.

"If you don't want to do this it's absolutely fine" she says gently.

I shake my head, "No – I want to" I say, "I'm...I..." I stop.

"What Gideon? What is it, talk to me?" she says.

I swallow hard and once more lower my gaze to the floor, "I'm scared I won't be enough for you, that I won't be able to satisfy you. I'm a complete novice, I have no idea what I am doing" I say.

Eva smiles at me and places her hands on my chest. "Don't over think it, it's basically a case of push tab A into slot B!" I smile at her over simplified description of sex but it helps to relax me, I realise that Eva is still talking and I return my attention to her, "… all you need to do is just let instinct take over. You think you have something to prove, well you don't not to me. You never have to prove anything to me" she says.

Those words galvanise me into action and I kiss her again, my hands start to roam over her body and she shivers at my touch. I take this as a good sign but I pause momentarily to check she is ok. But then she starts to deliberately and slowly move her hands over my body. It feels... nice, this gives me confidence and I reach for the hem of her T shirt and lift it. I feel her freeze as I do so and I remember what she told me, that she has scars on her body from the attacks she endured.

"You are beautiful" I whisper to her and she relaxes slightly. I tug at the hem of the T shirt once more and she lets me do so, I take in a sharp breath as I see just how scarred she is, she has numerous scars on her abdomen where it looks like she has been slashed with a knife and I also see the now faded bruising on her ribs from the recent attack she endured. She immediately tries to cover herself with her arms but I grab her wrists to stop her.

"No Eva, don't hide, never hide from me you are beautiful" I say. She looks up at me and I see tears in her eyes.

"You are beautiful" I repeat.

She reaches for my T shirt and pulls it gently off me, then her hands touch my chest. Her thumbs run over my nipples and I take a deep breath in at the sensation and I close my eyes. My hands move lower and I reach her jeans, I look into her face as I pause waiting for permission and she nods, slowly I unfasten them and pull them down and she reaches for mine and mirrors my actions. We both step out of our jeans and face each other, both of us are breathing heavily now, I have never been so aroused in my life and I feel my dick throbbing painfully as I pull her close to me and carefully unhook her bra and as I get my first glimpse of her breast I gasp, she is so lovely.

"Can I?" I ask and she nods. I touch her, her breast fits my hand it's as if she was made for me, I run my thumb over her nipples and they harden under my touch. I bend slightly and I run kisses down her neck her reaction to this is positive so I become braver and move lower until I press a kiss to her breast, she moans and I take her nipple in my mouth and gently lick and suck on it. This provokes more moans and I take this as I am doing this right.

"Shit" she gasps as I gently suck on her nipple and I feel her hands move lower until she reaches my boxer shorts, where she pauses. "Gideon look at me" she says and as our eyes meet she pushes her hand inside the waistband and touches me...there. My eyes close and I let out a long hissing breath through my teeth.

"Are you ok?" she asks me and I nod unable to articulate anything. I was already aroused but I feel myself harden even more in her hands, so much so it becomes almost painful and she glances down and smiles. "I think you are definitely ok!" she says with a wicked grin.

I feel her run her thumb over the crown and it feels wet I look down and see the pre-cum oozing out.

I do the same and I push my hand inside the top of her knickers and I touch her. We both slowly remove each others underwear and there we stand totally naked, exploring each other with touch and with sight. We take a step closer to each other, I take in her bruised ribs once more and remember I have to be careful as she is still healing. I glance at the bed and as one we both sit down on it. Eva moves so she is kneeling on it and I do the same. I kneel in front of her, my dick is bobbing under its own weight because I am so aroused and she reaches down and strokes it from root to tip, my hands are now all over her I tentatively push a finger inside her and I gasp at how wet she is, she moans and gyrates her hips onto my finger. I move it and feel something hard. I touch it and she moans loudly and she thrusts her hips into my hand, I realise I must have found her clit and I slowly start to rub it.

"Fuck" she gasps and she pulls me closer, "I want you" she moans in my ear.

"How? I don't want to hurt you" I say through my panting breaths. We lie down on the bed side by side. She pulls me close and wraps her leg around my hip my dick is pressed up against her and I am desperate to move and push inside her. I reach down and grasp myself.

"Are you sure? " I ask and she nods.

"Are you?" she replies.

"I want this more than anything" I reply.

She smiles "well that makes two of us, we take this slowly ok" she says.

I nod and with that she moves onto her back and parts her legs, I shuffle between them and position myself and as I take myself in hand I rub the head of my dick along her opening and as I touch her clit she bucks her hips towards me and moans, this fills me with confidence and I take a deep breath and I gently feed myself into her. I stop as the head of my dick is inside her, Eva looks up at me and smiles encouragingly and grasps my hips urging me closer, I gently thrust my hips and push into her and as I do so I look her in the eye.

She moans and I pause allowing her body time to accept me, then I push a little more. I feel her body accepting me and pulling me in, she is gripping me and the feeling is indescribable. I close my eyes and savour the moment as I just feel her all around me.

"Oh god Eva" I breathe and I push forward a little more, until she has accepted all of me. Then I slowly withdraw and push in again. I have no idea if I am doing this right, I gaze down at her and her eyes are closed tight, her hands grip my behind and she lifts her hips to meet my thrusts. We find a steady rhythm and our bodies respond to each other as they move in tandem. She lifts her legs and wraps them around me and I pick up the pace a little and she meets me, the sensation rushing through me at this moment is intoxicating, I don't want this to end... ever, I moan as I thrust and circle my hips and she grips me harder urging me deeper, I hear her moans and I hope to god that she is enjoying this as much as I am. Then after a few moments of continuing like that suddenly something changes I feel a rippling sensation and I feel her grip me like a vice, her breathing becomes more erratic and she opens her eyes wide.

"Gideon, I'm going to come" she breathes.

This excites me even more and I push harder and deeper and knowing I am giving her an orgasm is the most erotic thing in the world and I feel myself getting to the point of no return, our movements and pace are now insane as we both chase our release, and then it happens… she shudders and calls out my name and digs her nails into my behind, her grip around me pushes me over the edge and I explode inside her.

"Eva, oh god Eva" I call and I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel suddenly light headed. I am seeing stars literally and I thrust again and groan loudly as my dick explodes and continues to pulse and twitch as I empty myself inside her. We cling to each other and as sanity returns I look down to see her looking up at me.

"Wow!" she says.

I grin at her, "Was it ok?" I ask nervously.

She snorts, "Gideon you were more than just ok, that's the first time I have ever had an orgasm during sex" she says.

I brush my hands through her hair, "you were amazing!" I say "Thank you" I add and to my surprise I realise I am crying.

"Hey are you alright?" she asks me concern in her eyes.

I kiss her deeply, I am still inside her and I don't want to move. "I am overwhelmed" I admit, "In a good way" I add.

She snorts once more, "Well that makes two of us!" she says and she looks at me questioningly, "Are you sure that was your first time?" she asks. I nod my head, "Well that was the best sex I have ever had" she says.

I grin, "Well I have nothing to compare it to, but that was the best sex I have ever had as well".

Eva laughs and touches my cheek and I close my eyes and lean into her touch "I think we were made for each other" she whispers.

I kiss her gently, "I couldn't agree more" I reply.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I open my eyes and my senses gradually return to me, memories of last night bombard my mind and I start to get aroused again. I turn my head to the sleeping woman next to me. We had fallen asleep last night in each other's arms, and I felt safe, wanted and loved. Eva is still wrapped around me, her arm is slung around my waist and her legs are entwined with mine. I brush her hair from her face and she stirs, opening her eyes and smiles up at me.

"Good morning beautiful!" I say.

She laughs, "Good morning to you too" she replies and she tightens her grip on me. "What time is it?" she asks and lifts her head up to look at the clock.

I turn my head and check the time, "Nearly 7.30" I say.

Eva sighs "In which case I have to get up to get ready and take Maisie to school" she says. I nod and release her and watch as she wanders to the bathroom.

**oooOOOooo**

I glance at Maisie who is eating her cereal and an idea pops into my head. "Eva, can I come with you, to drop off Maisie this morning?" I ask.

"If you want to" she replies. She looks at me suspiciously no doubt wondering why I want to.

"I'd… I'd like to make myself known to the school, so I can help you out by picking Maisie up from time to time and obviously I'd like to do it without being arrested for child abduction – if you want me to of course. I just thought it will make life easier for you, you know another pair of hands to help out when you go back to work. Plus, it will take some of the pressure off of your gran" I say.

I see Eva consider this and she nods, "Alright, I'll get you put on the approved contacts list" she says.

I look at her questioningly, "It's standard school procedure at any school but particularly important in our case because of the history with Nathan and the fact he isn't allowed near us, social services insisted on it" she says.

I nod and continue eating my breakfast.

When we reach the school I feel eyes on me, a young woman approaches and Eva greets her warmly. She turns to me and pulls me close.

"Gideon this is Megan my best friend, ever since we were both kids. We grew up together, we met here when we were kids and now we bring our own kids here" she says. "Megan this is Gideon, my boyfriend" she says and grins at me and my heart lurches at her words and how she described me.

I watch as the woman's eyes raise and she appraises me "Well now, I'm _very _pleased to meet you" she says.

I greet her politely, but I am immediately on my guard, there is something which doesn't strike me as genuine about her. I can't put my finger on it but she makes me uneasy. I watch her interaction with Eva, they appear to be chatting easily like the good friends they are but I notice her eyes keep wandering to me.

"Eva you need to take me inside, to be put on the list, do you remember?" I say as I am eager to get away from this woman's predatory gaze.

She nods, "Yeah, bye Meg I have to run" she says and they hug and once again I notice this woman. What is she doing? It's almost as if she is checking me out.

We head into the school and Eva introduces me to Maisie's teacher and then takes me through to the office to have my contact details added to the approved contacts list. I can't believe the amount of paperwork involved for this but I suppose when it comes to the safety of children you can't be too careful.

Eva looks apologetically at me, as we leave. "Sorry about that, but because of social services involvement and the fact Maisie was on the 'at risk' register there is more to it than there would be normally" she says sadly.

I wrap my arm around her, "Don't worry about it, I don't mind I have nothing to hide" I say.

We move back out to the playground just as a teacher comes out and blows a whistle, as all the kids go to line up Maisie rushes over and hugs Eva then much to my surprise she turns and hugs me too. I immediately drop into a crouch and hug her back.

"Bye Maisie have a good day at school" I say, she nods at me and runs to join her classmates.

As Maisie disappears inside I reach for Eva's hand and she looks up at me. "Thank you, but are you sure about all this?" she whispers and I grip her tightly.

"I am certain, I have never been as certain of anything in my life before – I want to be with you Eva, and you and Maisie come as a package so it's a no brainer" I say.

To my surprise Eva reaches for me and hugs me, "Thank you" she says again quietly.

"What for?" I ask.

"Everything" she replies. She grins at me and as she does so her phone rings. She pulls it out and looks at me, "It's your dad" she says.

I try not to react and simply wait as she answers.

"Hello" she says. I watch as she looks shocked and then reaches for my hand, "I'll tell him... don't worry... I'm sorry for your loss" she says and hangs up.

"Your granddad has died" she says quietly, "Your dad called me as he didn't think you wanted to speak to him" she adds.

I nod, "Ok" I say, immediately she comes to me and wraps her arms around me.

"It's ok" she says gently.

We head to a nearby cafe and I buy us both a coffee. Eva sits down and grips her mug with both hands and she watches me carefully as I pull out my phone and call my father.

"Dad" I say as he answers.

"Gideon, thank you for calling me back, Eva has told you?" he says, his voice sounds thick as though he has been crying.

"She did" I say.

"Are... are you going to come home?" he asks nervously.

"I am, we were planning on coming to Manchester next weekend to meet my mother but we can bring it forward and come this weekend instead" I say. I look at Eva and see she is pulling out her phone and a moment later she is calling her grandmother and making arrangements for Maisie, I return my attention to my father who is still talking.

"Thank you, how long are you staying?" he asks.

"We will only be able to stay there a short while as Eva will have to get home for her daughter" I say.

"I understand" he replies.

"Is that all?" I ask.

"Yes, it is. I'll see you tomorrow then" he says.

"Ok, bye dad" I say and hang up before he can say anything else. I look up and see Eva is now also on the phone and I listen to the one-sided conversation.

"...yeah, Gideon's also had a bit of bad news, his granddad died… yeah, so if you don't mind taking care of Maisie while I go with him to Manchester tomorrow and probably Sunday as well?...yeah...you will? Thanks gran you're a legend... yeah...thanks gran I love you...I'll ask him and call you back...yeah...bye gran" she ends the call and looks at me.

"Gran is going to keep Maisie for me for the weekend so you can spend time with your family" she says. "She has also invited us for tea tonight, I'd like to go but if you don't want to..." she stops and I smile at her.

"I would love to" I say immediately and without any hesitation.

Eva grins at me and calls her gran back to tell her we will be there. While she does that I call my mother and rearrange our meeting, bringing it forward from next weekend to this, my mother is overjoyed at the prospect of seeing me sooner and quickly agrees to my proposal.

After spending most of the day at the depot, later that afternoon I accompany Eva to pick up Maisie from school. I see Eva's friend Megan again and once again she makes me feel uncomfortable. I am not going to say anything as at this point it's only a feeling and could be my imagination.

Maisie rushes at me when she sees me and I lift her up into my arms. She has already greeted Eva and told her about her latest achievement, today she has won the coveted 'Worker of the Week' award. It appears that on a Friday the person in the class who has consistently worked well all week and achieved well is awarded with this honour. Her prize is to have her name up on the Worker of the Week board for her class which is situated in the school hall and she got a certificate and sticker which she has brought home. She shows it to me proudly and I hug her and praise her. We head into the school to check out the board in the hall, Eva is bursting with pride at her daughter as she sees her name, and pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of it. As we are leaving we are stopped by Maisie's teacher.

"Hello again" she says brightly, "has Maisie taken you to see the board?" she adds with a grin.

We both nod, "I'm really proud of her" Eva says.

"You should be, her progress has been astonishing. She is a very able little girl, listen I'm glad I have seen you as I need to ask you something. We are not supposed to test them this early she has only been in school a couple of months but I have a feeling Maisie could be exceptional and the head agrees with me, she picks up things so quickly and easily I am having difficulty in keeping up with her. So, with your permission I would like to check her reading age and other academic abilities to give me some sort of grounding so I know what to do with her because I obviously don't want to hold her back".

To my surprise Eva looks to me for guidance, and she seems unsure of what to do. I wrap my arm around her.

"What is it?" I ask gently.

"Do you think I should let them test her?" she asks.

I can see her conflict, she wants what's best for Maisie but doesn't want her subjected to testing at such a young age.

I look at the teacher, "How will this testing be done?" I ask, as I feel I have the right to ask as Eva has involved me by asking my opinion.

The teacher smiles and assures it will be done privately one to one and in an informal setting so not to put Maisie under any stress. Maisie will lead and she will be given tasks to do and observed how she completes them. She also assures us if Maisie doesn't want to do something she won't be forced to and she insists that all the tasks will have an element of play involved as well.

"Ok" Eva says "I've always known she is smart, she started walking and talking before she was supposed to and she knows stuff which at her age you wouldn't expect her to know" she says.

We agree to the testing and as we are talking, the head walks towards us. She is an elderly tall woman with a neat bob hairstyle and she greets us warmly.

"Hello Eva, I've been looking for you. I went outside to the playground and I was told you had come inside. I take it Miss Moore has told you about what we would like to do for Maisie?" she says.

Eva nods, "I don't want her treated like some prize specimen though. She is just a little girl and I don't want her subjected to anything which could damage her" she says firmly. The head smiles and looks at Maisie.

"Maisie, why don't you stay with Miss Moore a few moments I need to talk to your mummy, Eva why don't you come to my office for a few moments so I can explain things to you?" she says gently. "Also there is another reason I needed to see you", she adds as she leads the way to her office.

I can't help but notice how she spoke then almost in a motherly fashion, as though she knows Eva. I glance at her and she nods and follows the head, she reaches for me and I take her hand and go with her.

When we get to the office, I am surprised to see another woman sitting there. She looks vaguely familiar but I can't place where I have seen her before. Eva stiffens as soon as she sees her, as we are shown in and offered a seat. Eva looks at the woman with almost open hostility but doesn't say anything. The head teacher sits down and smiles.

"Eva, you know I had to tell Tasha about the change in your circumstances and as I wanted to talk to you about Maisie we decided to kill two birds with one stone as it were" she says.

I begin to realise that this woman must be from social services but before I can introduce myself Eva speaks, slightly defensively.

"Sorry, I should have introduced you before now. Gideon this is Tasha Smith she's my social worker, Tasha this is Gideon, Gideon Cross, he is my partner" Eva says as she turns to me with a smile, my heart lurches once more as she says this and I smile back at her.

The woman smiles kindly, "Hello and I'm pleased to meet you, although I do believe I saw you briefly with Maisie, after the incident with Nathan at Sandra Trammels home. I'm Tasha as Eva has just said and I'm just here to introduce myself and…"

"Check you out to make sure you're not another Nathan" Eva says bitterly and with a considerable amount of defensiveness.

I reach for her and squeeze her arm, "That's fine Angel, she's just doing her job and I've got nothing to hide, I told you that this morning". Eva smiles at me and I see her relax slightly.

I give over my details and it appears to be a fairly painless process and after she has also gone over the events of the night when Nathan showed up and asked a few questions the meeting with her seems to come to an end. I watch as the social worker eventually stands. "Thank you for your co-operation Mr Cross" she says holding out her hand to me.

I stand and shake it "Not at all, everything I have told you can be fully corroborated" I reply, with that the woman says goodbye to Eva who mutters a quiet goodbye back and then she leaves us alone with the head.

"Right then… Maisie" the head teacher says after the social worker has gone.

I notice Eva has now relaxed and I wonder just how close she came to losing Maisie.

"Eva, Miss Moore noticed how able Maisie was right from the start, and she came to me and I have been observing her as well. She just devours the work and has an understanding and aptitude way beyond her years and her literacy and numeracy skills are incredibly well developed. Eva, we have strong reason to believe Maisie could be exceptionally gifted, and if that is the case we want to make sure she is fully stimulated in school and reaches her full potential. To put it bluntly she is a very clever little girl. The words and the books she brings home to work on are books which average children in year two are reading, and I have reason to believe she finds them rather easy. The tests which we want to perform have been put together by child psychologists and are designed so that the child doesn't even realise they are being tested. We all want what is best for Maisie and if we can establish exactly what level she is working at we can meet her needs so she can flourish".

Eva nods, "Ok, but I want to know as soon as you have done these tests, when will they happen?" she asks.

The head smiles, "Now we have your permission I will call the psychologist as soon as you leave here and she will come on Monday to test Maisie, as soon as she has finished and we have the information I will call you and arrange for you to come into school and we can discuss it with the psychologist and work out what we can do for Maisie" she says.

Eva glances at me, "I'll be back at work on Monday" she says.

I nod, "This is more important Eva, come and find me when you get the call and we will sort something out" I say.

Eva nods but looks uncomfortable, "I don't want to take advantage of our relationship" she says.

I smile and think quickly, "What shift are you on next week?" I ask.

"Early's – 6am till 2pm" she says.

I shrug, "So, what is the problem? If you are concerned about taking more time off you can come into school when you pick Maisie up at the end of the day?" I say, I glance at the head and she nods in agreement.

"We will work around you and your work commitments Eva, don't worry about that" she says kindly.

"Ok" Eva says, "But you'll call me and give me the gist of it over the phone as soon as you've done it?" she asks.

"Of course" the head teacher says.

We leave and as we are walking home something crosses my mind, "Eva when you work that early shift what happens with Maisie?" I ask.

"Maisie stays overnight with my gran as it's far too early to get her up otherwise. Gran is a morning cleaner at the secondary school so on her way there she takes Maisie and drops her at my mum's place and then she takes her to school for me. If I'm honest it's the worst shift I have as it disrupts too many people. Granddad will sometimes take her if he's on the right shift but more often than not mum has to as she has set shifts at Tesco. But it also means mum has to get up early which she is never keen on doing" Eva says with a grin.

"What shift patterns do you have Eva?" I ask.

"Days for two weeks, earlies for two weeks, afternoons for two weeks then back to days for two weeks, it's the only concession Norm ever gave me because I wouldn't do nights. He didn't want to but there were others there who didn't do nights either so he couldn't not do it, and Martin fought for me to get that shift pattern".

I nod, and once again a pang of jealousy hits me when she mentions Martin Daniels, but I quickly push it aside.

"Well if you want to, I could take care of Maisie and get her to school when you are on an early shift, it wouldn't make me late, plus it would make life easier all round for everyone?" I ask.

Eva pauses and stares at me, "You don't mind?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No, Eva you have to stop questioning my commitment to you, you have changed everything for me, and if I am to be part of your life it is inevitable that I will take a share of the child care duties. That is if you want me to and trust me to" I say.

"Thank you" Eva says quietly, "I've never relied on anyone other than my gran and mum before so it's taking some getting used to" she adds.

I wrap my arm around her, "Eva you can rely on me" I say and I press a kiss to her head. "That head teacher seemed nice" I say casually.

I watch as Eva smiles, "She is, her name is Valerie Langham... she taught me when I went there, she was just an ordinary teacher back then but she has been there forever" she says and I note the affection and respect in her voice.

When we get back to the flat I ask Eva if I can help Maisie with her homework and she agrees.

"Are we staying overnight in Manchester?" she asks me.

I sigh, "I don't want to, but I suppose it will be inevitable under the circumstances, but I promise you we won't stay any longer than we have to and I'll definitely get you back for Maisie and for work on Monday" I say.

She nods at me, "Well if you do Maisie's reading with her I'll go and pack us an overnight bag" she says.

I nod, "Thank you" I reply.

**oooOOOooo**

**(EVA)**

I am still reeling from the events of today, everything is moving and changing so fast I keep going over and over everything in my mind. It wanders on to the phone call from Gideon's dad and the trip to Manchester to meet his mum. Seeing Tasha was expected, after what happened with Nathan but the fact it took till today and I didn't get a grilling from her over what happened that night told me she was already satisfied that I had put Maisie's safety first and that she had been in no danger and that visit today was purely to check out Gideon after the school became aware of him and told her. Then the biggest shock of all, Maisie. I always knew she was smart but gifted? That one really knocked me for six what does that mean, is she some kind of child genius or something? I suppose I'll just have to wait and see what the tests say.

I pack an overnight bag for me, one for Maisie and one for Gideon. I wonder where we will stay, then I remember Gideon has his own place in Manchester so I presume we will be staying there. I glance at the clock and smile, gran has invited us round for tea again. She really likes Gideon and is doing everything she can to encourage it.

I head out and see Maisie sitting on Gideon's knee with a book, reading to him. He is asking her questions. I pause to listen and realise that they are questions I wouldn't even think about asking. He is asking her about the story and I can see what he is doing, he is seeing if she is just reading the words or if she understands what they are saying and if she gets what the story is about. She answers him and from what she is saying she gets it.

Gideon looks up and whispers to Maisie and she looks around at me and slides off Gideon's knee and runs to me.

"I'm hungry" she says.

I crouch down and pull her towards me, "Well, you need to go and wash your hands and face because we are going to Gran-gran's for tea" I say.

Maisie immediately jumps up and down clapping her hands then runs to the bathroom. A few moments later she is back and we are putting on our coats to leave, as we are doing so my phone rings and I quickly answer.

"Hi Gran what's up, we are just leaving now?" I say.

"Well, I'm glad I caught you. Listen, why don't you leave Maisie here tonight? Then you can head off early tomorrow morning to Manchester and not worry about dropping her off, you know she will be fine here" Gran says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure" she says.

"Ok thanks gran" I say "We'll see you shortly" I add. I hang up and turn to Maisie. "Maisie, how do you want a sleep over at Gran-gran's tonight?" I ask.

Maisie nearly explodes with excitement at that idea, and I see a huge grin appear on Gideon's face as well, so I am guessing he is thinking of the advantages of not having a four-year-old in the house.

"Maisie, I need to tell you something" I say. She calms and looks at me nervously. "I am going to Manchester tomorrow with Gideon, and you will be staying with Gran-gran for the day and maybe on Sunday as well. I will come and fetch you back as soon as we get back, but I need you to be a good girl for gran-gran and do what she tells you".

Maisie nods, "I will" she says and I know she will be. I go and add a couple more things to her bag and grab her teddy and then I head out. Gideon grabs our coats and we head to my grandmothers house.

"Where does the term gran-gran come from?" Gideon asks as we are walking over to Gran's house.

I laugh, "Well she's my gran, and so obviously she's Maisie's great grandmother. Maisie asked me once if she was her gran as well and I said yes and explained it to her, and because she calls my mum gran, she decided on gran-gran so she knew the difference, and she explained it because she said she is a gran twice over – which I suppose is pretty logical when you think about it, but it stuck" I say.

We arrive and granddad answers the door, Maisie throws herself at him and he catches her laughing.

"So, you are staying here with us then?" he asks her and Maisie nods enthusiastically.

"Can we feed the ducks tomorrow?" she asks.

Granddad laughs and nods, "if it's nice tomorrow when I get back from work we will go up the park and see and feed the ducks on the pond" he says.

With that Maisie struggles free from him and runs into the house to inform gran of the plans.

"Good Evening Tez" Gideon says politely and he is surprised when granddad pulls him into an embrace.

"I was sorry to hear... you know" Tez says nervously.

Gideon nods, "Thank you" he replies.

We head inside and gran has outdone herself as I smell her legendary steak and kidney pie cooking. I turn to Gideon, "You are about to have the best tea in the world!" I say.

He looks at me questioningly and I continue, "Gran makes steak and kidney pie to die for!" I say.

Gideon smiles widely, "Steak and kidney pie is one of my favourites!" he says.

Gran beams at this news and turns to check it. "I wasn't sure but if you didn't like kidney I do have a stewed steak pie without the kidney, as Maisie doesn't like kidney" she explains.

I stare at the pies as she pulls them out of the oven, "Maisie won't eat all that!" I say in shock.

Gran laughs, "She is here all weekend don't forget, if Gideon isn't sharing it she can have the rest of it for her dinner tomorrow or Sunday" she explains.

We are soon tucking in, steak and kidney pie, chips and peas and a thick gravy and I let out a small laugh as I see Gideon's face and hear his moans of appreciation as he tastes the pie.

"Fantastic isn't it?" I say.

He moans once again as he shovels another forkful in and nods, but doesn't say a word until he has cleared his plate.

I watch as he sighs "That was delicious!" he says as he leans back and pats his stomach. I see a kind of contentment on his face and it always seems to be there when we are here.

Granddad walks over with a bottle of beer and offers it to Gideon and he takes it with a word of thanks, I can't help but notice that it is not the normal lager he shares with visitors but a bottle of his Stella which normally he never shares with anyone.

We spend a comfortable evening with Gran and Granddad just chatting about nothing in particular but eventually it's time to go. I say goodnight to Maisie and tell her once more to be good and to do as she is told. She promises me she will and she hugs me tightly and I tell her I will see her on Sunday. She turns to Gideon and hugs him too, before disappearing off to go to the room she uses when she is here.

I look at my gran and for some reason my lip starts to tremble slightly and she hugs me, "Come on Eva you know she'll be fine" she says.

I nod, "I know I've just not been separated from her for this long before" I say as I realise the reason for my pathetic behaviour.

Gideon senses my discomfort and wraps his arm around me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks as we leave.

I turn and nod at him, "Yes I'm just being silly" I say.

He shakes his head, "No you're not, you are being a mum!" he replies.

When we get back to the flat we lie on the sofa wrapped around each other, listening to some music.

"You have an interesting taste in music" Gideon says.

"I've always been a rock chick" I say with a grin. "Nathan hated my music, he liked all that rap shit" I add.

"I was thinking more of the Simon and Garfunkel and Bob Dylan" he says.

I sigh, "They were my granddad's CD's. I never knew him, he died before I was born but I found those CD's one day when I was at gran's and she put them on for me to listen to and I liked them so she gave them to me" I say quietly. Then I turn and point at the pile of CD's "I also have some Beatles stuff as well" I add. "What music do you like?" I ask suddenly curious, I turn and look up at Gideon and he shrugs.

"I'll listen to almost anything, but I lean towards the rock genre" he says.

I suddenly have a wicked thought and get up grinning, "In which case" I say, and I head over to the CD player. I can see Gideon is watching me with interest and curiosity. I rummage until I find what I am looking for, I find my Five Finger Death Punch CD and I put it in with a grin and we wait, moments later the unmistakable sound of Ivan Moody's voice fills the room.

"What the hell is that?" Gideon asks in surprise.

I laugh, "Five Finger Death Punch they are epic! This is their debut album" I say. Gideon looks like he is going to say something rude at the sudden assault to his senses, but then I remember another of their songs which was almost the storyline of my life until I met Gideon and rummage for another Five Finger Death Punch CD and putting it in I quickly skip to the song I am searching for and begin to play it. I pause and listen to the words closing my eyes briefly and singing along.

"What is that? It sounds like the same person as before but it's totally different" Gideon asks quietly.

I nod, "It is – it's still Five Finger Death Punch, a different album though. This particular song is called Cold, and it's lyrics pretty much sums up my life before I met you" I say sadly. A silence spreads between us as we listen to Ivan Moody's beautiful melodic voice.

"It is like it is summing up my life until I met you too, Eva" he says quietly as the song comes to an end, I open my eyes and stare at him and I can see we feel the same.

"This is how I felt for a long time... but since I met you I don't feel like this anymore" I whisper I gather all my courage up as I want to let him know how I feel about him, "and I don't want that feeling to end" I add.

In a moment Gideon has crossed the floor and he engulfs me in his arms and starts kissing me as though his life depends on it.

"I want you" I whisper in his ear.

He nods, "I want you too" he whispers and with that we head to the bedroom. When we get inside I pause and look hard at him.

"I think I have fallen in love with you, and I have fallen fast and very hard… too fast, and I'm scared" I say articulating my fears and the nagging doubt in my mind that all this is going to end.

Gideon frowns and leads me to the bed, he grasps my hand, "Eva I am terrified, I am scared that you are going to realise I'm not worth the bother and you are going to leave me" he says.

I touch his face, "I am never letting you go" I say.

I watch as his face lights up and he throws his arms around me. "Oh god Eva I love you so much" he says. "I am 24 years old and you were the first person I have ever been intimate with, but its more than just the physical stuff. You understand me, what we have... I never want it to end" he says.

"Gideon" I say, "We both have to take a leap of faith, we both have to trust that this isn't temporary for either of us. I can only speak for myself that I love you and I never ever want this to end either" I say earnestly.

I watch as he smiles at me, "That's good enough for me" he says and leans towards me and kisses me gently on the lips.

**SONG: Cold by Five Finger Death Punch**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The next morning I awaken and look at Gideon who is still sleeping peacefully beside me. I smile as I remember the passion and love we had shared last night. After we had talked through all our fears and insecurities and reassured each other that this wasn't temporary for either of us he had made sweet gentle love to me and we had fallen asleep in each others arms.

I glance at the clock and although I don't want to as he looks so peaceful and relaxed I know I have to wake him up, we need to get up if we are going to be going to Manchester today.

"Gideon" I whisper as I gently shake him, he takes a deep breath as he starts to wake up.

"Hmm" he moans as he rouses, his eyes open and I catch my first glimpse of the day of those beautiful blue eyes. He looks at me and he smiles sleepily.

"We need to get up now if we are going to Manchester today" I say.

He turns his head and looks at the clock and then nods.

"Ok" he mumbles and rubs his face with his hand.

After a leisurely breakfast the time has come to leave and I can see Gideon is nervous about this, I grip his hand tightly as we head to the car.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, as I try to assess his mood, as he has been very quiet since he woke up.

"Nervous" he admits.

"Well if its any consolation I bet she is feeling just as scared as you are, and you have to remember she has no idea what you have been told about her and how you are going to feel about her" I say.

Gideon considers this and just nods, but he is still very quiet. The drive up the motorway is equally silent; I don't try and make conversation as I know it won't be welcome. I spend the majority of the journey just staring out of the window and listening to the music playing quietly in the background. As we arrive in Manchester, and are waiting at some traffic lights Gideon turns to me and speaks.

"I'm sorry, I've not been much company for you have I?" he says looking at me apologetically.

I reach across and squeeze his knee, "It's ok, I get it. It's a big day for you, after all it's not every day you get to meet your mum" I say.

I am surprised when he pulls up outside a very flash looking building, and a gate opens and he slowly drives in and slots his car into a waiting parking space. It looks like a fancy hotel or something and as I climb out of the car I just stare at it as Gideon drags out the bags.

"Are you coming?" he asks me, I drag my gaze from the building and follow him.

"Where are we going? What is this place?" I ask nervously as I grab his outstretched hand.

"This is where I live Eva" he says quietly.

"Oh I see" I say as I watch him key in a number on a pad on the entrance.

The door beeps, Gideon pushes it and we walk inside and it's like stepping into another world. My eyes take in the well organised and well-kept foyer. Gideon goes to a row of small cupboards and selects one keying in another number and the door opens and he leans in then moments later he emerges with a pile of envelopes in his hand and I realise that must be his post, then he nods towards a lift. I swallow deeply as the doors slowly close. I don't say anything but when the doors open on to a well lit and nicely decorated landing I feel more and more out of my depth, it really does look more like a hotel than private flats. Gideon leads me to a front door and pushes a key in; he opens the door and gestures for me to go in first. I walk in and take in my surroundings.

I turn to look at him and I see he looks...scared? Why?

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You haven't said a word since we arrived here Eva" he says nervously.

"It's very nice" I say lamely.

He snorts derisively, "Thank you, it may be '_nice_' but it doesn't have the one thing I want most of all in the world" he says.

"What?" I ask looking around at the state of the art flat wondering what on earth could be missing.

"You" he replies simply, "I want to be where you are Eva, so don't get too comfortable here as I've decided that I'm going to sell it" he says.

I gasp in surprise, "Are you insane?" I ask.

He stares at me in surprise, "No, I'm thinking more clearly than I have ever done in my life before, I really want us to be together Eva. I am going to sell this place and I am going to relocate to Stoke permanently, I am going to use the money I get on this place to get a flat or a house in Stoke, and hopefully a while down the line when you feel comfortable to do so you and Maisie will move in with me...if you want to of course" he says.

I stare at him open mouthed; I recall him mentioning something similar before but I had just dismissed it at the time but it appears he is serious and this is really going to happen. My mind keeps screaming at me that it's too soon and everything is happening too quickly.

"You are serious?" I ask.

He comes to me and pulls me into his arms, "I have never been more serious about anything in my life before" he says. "I love you Eva and I want to be a permanent fixture in your life, your life is in Stoke so my life is where you are" he says.

I squeeze him tightly and there we stand just holding each other. I am quietly having my own little meltdown in my head as my mind is telling me to slow down and put the brakes on. I am so panicked by Gideon's plans for the future that I feel I want to run but I can't. Partly because I am 50 odd miles away from home with no way to get back, but also partly because another part of me wants this as much as he does. I try and push these thoughts out of my mind as today is about Gideon meeting his mum not me and my neurosis. I don't know how long we just stand there until I realise that perhaps we really need to be going.

"Where are you meeting your mum?" I ask.

"The City Centre" he replies. I nod but don't comment as I don't know Manchester at all.

"Is it far? Should we be going soon?" I ask.

Gideon looks at his watch and nods. "No, it's not far, but yes we should really be going. Come on, I just wanted to drop off our bags here first" he says.

We leave the flat and Gideon walks me down a road and before we know it we appear to be in the centre of Manchester, not that I would know.

"Where are we going?" I ask as Gideon seems to know where he is heading.

"Piccadilly Gardens" he replies.

"Ok" I say "You do realise that means nothing to me" I add.

Gideon smiles at me, "It's nice there" he says.

I grin at him and we continue to make our way through the city. When we reach the gardens I stare around at the surroundings. There is a huge Ferris type wheel like the London Eye and fountains, as well as cultivated areas. Gideon leads me to the fountains and he looks around as though he is getting his bearings.

"Over here" he says pointing and he leads me to a seat and we sit down and wait.

A few moments later I see a tall woman with long dark hair the same colour as Gideon's walking towards us. I recognise her immediately from the photographs on her Facebook page and the Skype call, Gideon is looking in the opposite direction and hasn't seen her yet. She is accompanied by a teenage boy, who I notice is more auburn and doesn't look like her very much at all and then I remember him from the brief Skype session, this is Gideon's half brother Christopher.

"Gideon" I say and I nudge him. He looks at me and I nod towards the woman. "Your mum is here" I say and I squeeze his hand reassuringly. I feel him start to tremble and I whisper words of reassurance in his ear.

"It's fine Gideon, I bet she is as nervous as you are, just take your time" I say.

Gideon nods and stands staring at the woman who stops feet from us, there is an awkward silence so I decide to speak.

"Hello" I say kindly and I smile at the woman, "I'm Eva, Gideon's girlfriend, I'll leave you two to talk" I add and go to move away. Gideon immediately grabs me and pulls me to him.

"NO" he snaps loudly, "Please Eva, don't go" he adds in a slightly quieter, if not calmer tone. I nod and slip my hand back into his.

"Ok" I say and I squeeze his trembling hand. Gideon grips my hand tighter and I squeeze his arm gently trying to offer some reassurance.

"It's ok, I'm not going anywhere I'm right here" I whisper. My words seem to calm him and he stops trembling.

The woman hesitantly steps closer and I see the tears welling up in her eyes, "Oh my god Gideon, look at you, all grown up" she says as she holds open her arms and Gideon releases me and lurches forward into them.

I step back and the woman looks at me and mouths the words thank you to me, I simply smile and nod and watch as she closes her eyes and savours the moment of holding her son in her arms after all these years.

The boy she came with walks towards me and smiles awkwardly, "I'm Christopher... she's my mum too" he says slightly nervously.

I smile back, "I'm Eva – his girlfriend" I say nodding towards Gideon.

"Have you met his dad?" he asks me, his tone is cold and bitter and he spits out the word dad as if it's a dirty word.

I nod, "I have" I say.

"He broke my mum's fucking heart, you don't keep a mum from her kids, it's not right" he says.

I nod, "I totally agree with you" I say. We both stand in silence watching the scene unfold in front of us.

I can hear Elizabeth whispering in Gideon's ear as she holds him and comforts him as he sobs uncontrollably.

I am conscious of people staring at the scene unfolding in front of us so I carefully step forward, "Look, shall we go somewhere a bit more private?" I ask as I touch Gideon on the shoulder.

He turns and nods, "shall we?" he asks and Elizabeth nods and we walk in silence to a nearby cafe.

We take our seats in the corner, I sit next to Gideon and Christopher sits next to his mother. There is a long silence, as nobody it seems wants to go first.

Christopher glances at Gideon and takes the plunge to start things moving. "What do you know about us?" he asks carefully.

Gideon shakes his head, "Nothing really, other than what I learnt the other night when your... my... our..." he stops and looks helplessly at me, reaching for my hand once more.

I grip his hand tightly and look at Christopher as I quickly step in and take up the conversation. "He had a long talk with his dad the other day, when he came down from Manchester to speak with him and to check me out, and when he met me he got more than he bargained for. His plan was to try and warn me off Gideon, but I told him a few home truths and I got him to sit with Gideon and just talk to him, and during that conversation he came clean and said that he was to blame for the break-up of your relationship". I pause and let them take that in before I continue.

"He said he tried to control you and that you wouldn't have it and wanted to leave, and when you did he tried to stop you taking Gideon and Adam, and did some pretty underhanded things to hang on to them. He also admitted he intercepted letters, gifts and cards you sent for birthdays and Christmas. He said that the last time he heard from you was when Adam died and he admitted to keeping Gideon away from you at the funeral and prevented him from getting a letter you sent afterwards". I pause again as Elizabeth nods in agreement.

"I thought he did" she says sadly, then she smiles at me, "Sorry, go on Eva" she says and I carry on with my recollections of what I saw and what Gideon told me.

"Then after he had admitted all that he apologised and told Gideon he realised now that what he had done was wrong. So he gave Gideon your name, date of birth and your sister and mothers name and where you originally came from, and that was enough for me to start a search for you on Facebook which I did, and as soon as I saw your profile picture I knew I'd found you, because Gideon is the spitting image of you. All he knows about you... and your new family is what he learnt from your Facebook page and from what you told him when you spoke the other night". I stop speaking and Gideon smiles at me.

"You have known Gideon such a short time," Elizabeth says carefully, and I feel Gideon stiffen ready to leap to my defence, I squeeze his hand gently before answering.

I nod, "Yeah, its been a bit of a whirlwind if I'm honest, but there is something special about him and we have a connection which I can't describe. It's like nothing I have ever known before". I stop and look at Gideon who meets my gaze and smiles lovingly at me as he lifts my hand which he is still gripping tightly and raises it to his mouth and presses a sweet kiss to my knuckles.

"Why?" she asks.

"Why, what?" I ask in confusion as I return my attention back to Elizabeth.

"Why have you thrown yourself into helping him...what's in it for you?" she asks, the suspicion evident in the tone of her voice.

I feel my anger rising and I scowl at her and I have to resist the urge of leaping to my feet, which it seems I fail to do as a moment later I realise I am standing and leaning over the table.

"That is none of your fucking business, but seeing as you ask its because I love him, he understands me and I understand him in ways you could never begin to contemplate. He asked me to come with him today, to support him and I did it unquestioningly because I love him". I stop and I look at Gideon who is staring at me wide eyed and I nod firmly "I love him" I say quietly and sit back down, now slightly embarrassed at my outburst. Gideon immediately wraps his arm around me, comforting me. Then he turns to his mother.

"Don't question Eva's motives, don't ever... ever question Eva's motives" he says coldly.

Elizabeth nods, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything, its just you have known each other such a short amount of time... I just wondered that's all" she says.

I look at her, and realise it's just a mother's natural concern for her son, granted he's a son she hasn't seen for 18 years, but despite that her natural maternal instinct has kicked in and she is understandably concerned. I put myself in her shoes, if Maisie at nineteen years old came to me with a guy she had only known for a couple of weeks and was behaving like I am with Gideon, I would be a lot more than a bit suspicious.

"It's ok" I say quietly, "I get it, you don't want to see him hurt… and I apologise for my outburst" I add.

She nods at me and goes to speak but I quickly jump in first before she can say anything.

"But having said that, you need to know one thing. I would never hurt him" I say firmly.

She stares at me for a long moment, "No... I don't believe you would" she says quietly.

"But this isn't about me and my relationship with Gideon, this is about you and yours" I say. I glance at Christopher who hasn't said a word and who has just sat watching us.

"I think we should leave them alone to talk" I say to him and he nods at me, he then turns to his mother.

"Will you be ok mum?" he asks.

She smiles and pats his hand, "I will" she says then she turns to me, "Thank you Eva" she says.

"Its ok" I reply with a shrug and I turn to Gideon, "I'm going to check out that park place, text me when you are ready for me to come back" I say.

Gideon stands and holds me tightly, "Thank you" he replies.

I step back and he kisses me gently before finally releasing his hold on me. Christopher is by my side as we walk out of the cafe. "Do you know Manchester?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "First time here" I say.

He grins at me, "Come on then I'll show you around while they talk" he says.

**(GIDEON)**

I watch Eva leave with Christopher, I can't get my head around the fact he is my brother and the jealousy inside me stirs once more, especially when he reaches out and places his hand on her back to guide her out of the cafe.

"She'll be ok with him" my mother says quietly.

I nod, "I love her, and I meant what I said, don't ever question her motives. You don't know her and you don't know what she has experienced in her life, she is an amazing girl" I say.

"How did you two meet?" she asks.

I smile at the memory, "I literally walked into her, and she gave me short shrift for my clumsiness. She works at the Stoke depot of my fathers' company, she is an order picker in the warehouse and she was taking a number of orders to the mail room. I was there with my father and grandfather as my grandfather had decided he wanted to visit the depots". I roll my eyes as I say this and my mother smiles tightly.

"Anyway, as I say, I walked into her and knocked all the boxes she was carrying out of her arms and sent them all flying and she told me very bluntly to watch where I was going. A while later I saw her again, she got a call that her daughter had been involved in an accident at school and was at the hospital. I persuaded her to let me take her to the hospital, and it took quite a bit of persuasion as she was on her guard with me. After it was established that her daughter was ok and she was safe with her grandmother, I took her back to work. She had a huge effect on me right from the start, she was so different from anyone I'd ever met before, she was like a breath of fresh air and I was drawn to her like I had never been drawn to anyone else before".

I shiver as I remember the events of that evening, "When her shift ended I saw her waiting for a bus and I offered her a lift home, after more persuasion she finally agreed and after she had picked up her daughter from her grandmothers I ..." I pause and look down at my hands. "I took her home but her ex was waiting for her outside her flat. He had just been released from prison, he has a history of being abusive and also a history of drugs so she asked me to take her daughter back to her grandmother. I didn't want to leave her there alone with him but she insisted, as obviously she wanted to keep her daughter safe. So reluctantly I took her daughter back to her grandmother and raised the alarm while she confronted him and he attacked her, quite severely. The police were called and he was taken away and I went to the hospital with her and waited until she came around. She thanked me for keeping her daughter safe and I left, but I just couldn't get her out of my mind and so I decided to stay on in Stoke. I went to her flat where she lives and we talked and we really hit it off and well... here we are now, and I love her" I say.

"How old is she?" she asks me.

"Nineteen" I reply.

I watch my mother's mouth drop open at that and her eyes widen. This has clearly come as a surprise to her. "Really, is that all? She acts much older, but I suppose she does look very young" my mother says in surprise.

I nod, "She had to grow up fast with everything she has been through" I say.

"How old is her daughter?" she asks.

"Four and she's a marvellous little girl" I say and I smile as I think of Maisie.

"What's her name?" she asks.

"Maisie" I say and my smile gets wider as I say it.

"That's a lovely name, and it's obvious that you like Maisie as well?" my mother asks.

I nod, "I do, she really is an amazing little girl and a credit to Eva" I say.

"She said she told your father a few home truths, I can't imagine that went down well?" she says and I see a smile cross her lips as she says that.

I snort with laughter, "I don't think he knew what had hit him, he came down to Stoke to check her out, as I had told him about her and his intention was purely to warn her off me and to try and split us up, but Eva put him right in his place. He is used to people doing exactly what he wants, but she refused to be intimidated by him and told him what she thought of him, she managed to sum him up quickly and thoroughly and told him that all he cared about was material stuff and that he was pretty much a sad old man". My mother laughs out loud at this, she is hanging on my every word and is clearly taking great pleasure in the thought of my father being put in his place.

"She told him to start acting like a father and to listen to me and she encouraged me to tell him how I felt. So I told him how I felt about how he behaved towards me, that he never listened to me and he just dismissed whatever I said. He proved my point when the first words out of his mouth were don't be ridiculous Gideon but Eva almost flew at him when he said that. She called him out on it and she gave me the courage to really open up and tell him everything, how I felt and then she..." I pause and grin as I recall that day.

"Then she said to my dad to say something, as he was shocked by what I had said to him and was just sitting there in silence. Then she said 'I swear if you say don't be ridiculous, I won't be held responsible for my actions' or something like that. It was great to see him get totally owned, she left us alone to talk and after she had gone he started to open up and talked to me like he had never done before. He said that she reminded him of you and that he could understand the attraction. That was when he went on to tell me about what had happened between you two, and he seemed to sincerely regret everything that happened and the way he had behaved". I stop speaking and wait for my mother to respond.

She looks sad at that revelation and she shakes her head before answering, "I loved your father with all my heart, but your grandfather hated me because he couldn't intimidate me and he poisoned your father against me. He kept whispering in his ear that I was only with him for his money and that I would cheat on him and it made him insecure about us and he became so controlling and over bearing and I knew I had to get out because it became so toxic. I tried to take you and your brother with me but he was tipped off by the staff and he caught me leaving, he told me I could go but there was no way I was taking his sons away. I tried to fight him I really did, but he's wealthy and powerful, he cast me off and I had nothing. I couldn't fight him, I swear to you that I tried but he started making things up about me, trying to make out I was a bad mother...and I guess I was, after all I left you both with him and didn't try harder to get you away from him and that decision cost your brother his life". I stare at her and I realise she feels guilt for what happened to Adam.

I reach out to her, "Adam thought he was protecting me, but what he didn't realise was that I had been abused too. We all feel a degree of guilt for his death but Eva has made me realise one thing, there is only one person who is truly to blame for Adam's death and that is my uncle, he was the one who violated him and me." As I say the words I realise for the first time that I mean and believe what I am saying and that I am finally letting something go, and it hits me that is down to Eva, she is healing me.

"Dad also said you told him that my grandfather had tried it on with you?" I ask carefully.

My mother gasps and then nods sadly, "He did, that was when our relationship started to deteriorate. He tried to grope me and so I told him where to go, after I kneed him in the bollocks! I told your father what had happened and at first he believed me, and confronted his dad but he denied it of course, he said I was a liar. He didn't like it you see, didn't like it I had stood up to him and it was after that he started his mind games whispering in Geoff's ear about me, making him question my fidelity and made him paranoid about me". She lowers her head and shakes it sadly.

Once again a silence descends upon us. "Tell me about my brothers and sisters?" I ask trying to lighten the atmosphere.

My mother smiles at the mention of her children, "Christopher came with me, they all know about you and Adam, they've always known. I made sure they all knew they had older siblings, they all wanted to come and meet you today but I thought that would be too overwhelming for you, but Christopher came along with me today as moral support. Would you… do you want to meet your brothers and sister properly?" she asks nervously.

I nod enthusiastically, "Of course I do" I reply with a grin.

"Why didn't Eva bring her daughter with her?" she asks.

I shake my head, "She didn't think it was appropriate, I said she could if she wanted to but Maisie is still getting used to me being in her life, and Eva didn't want her introduced to anyone else yet. She is a brilliant mum, she left her with her grandmother today, that's Eva's grandmother, Maisie's great grandmother" I explain.

"She sounds a very sensible girl" she says.

I nod and smile as I think of Eva.

"How long are you in Manchester for, you say you are staying in Stoke at the moment with Eva?" my mother asks.

I nod again, "Just for the weekend, my grandfather has passed away and my dad asked for me to come home. I said I was coming up this weekend to meet you and that I would drop by while I was up here, but we need to get back to Stoke. Maisie has school and Eva doesn't want to take advantage of her grandmother for too long" I say.

"Gideon is dead?" she asks almost hopefully as if she can't believe it.

I nod, "Yes, he had a heart attack, a couple of weeks or so ago but he hung on for a while afterwards but he died the other day" I say.

My mother snorts, "Heart attack, I wonder how he managed that considering that man had no heart" she says bitterly, then she looks contrite. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, he was still your grandfather".

I shake my head, "Don't apologise, we weren't close, in fact after his behaviour when it all came out about Uncle Hugh and what he did, well… I didn't really want anything to do with him or my grandmother for that matter" I say.

"Why? What happened?" my mother asks, she reaches across the table towards me and touches my hand gently.

I take a deep breath, and I realise perhaps for the first time how my dad _had_ come through for me back then, but how he had behaved and the things he said had got skewed in my mind with my grief and my own guilt and I had responded negatively to it.

"Dad believed us, and immediately did the right thing. He was devastated when Adam died and left the note explaining why he had killed himself and then I admitted that Uncle Hugh had abused me too and he pressed charges and made sure everything was done to get a conviction. I couldn't fault him; he did everything right and he fought tirelessly to make sure Uncle Hugh got convicted and that I was listened to and believed". I pause as I let her take that in, "My grandparents however, let's just say they weren't happy. They made it clear that they thought my dad did the wrong thing and that it should all have just been pushed under the carpet and not gone to court. Essentially they were embarrassed by it all". I pause as the pain of that time fills my mind but I just shrug, "I don't think they ever really forgave my dad or me for speaking out and getting Uncle Hugh convicted".

My mother stares at me in shock, "Well I'm glad to hear your father did the right thing" she says eventually. I nod but don't say anything more as I finally realise just how much my dad really did do.

"Would you two like to come back to my place and meet your brothers and sister in person? You can say no if you think its too soon, but they are dying to meet you" my mother asks hopefully, changing the subject in an attempt to break the somewhat awkward silence that has settled between us.

I think about it and nod, "I think I'd like that, I'll call Eva, and find out where she is" I say.

I reach for my phone and call her number, she picks up almost immediately.

"Hi, how's it going?" she says when she answers, I can hear background noise and realise she must still be over in Piccadilly Gardens.

"It's going well, would you like to come back, we have been invited back to my mother's house to meet my siblings" I say.

"Ok give me a couple of minutes to get back... hold on, Oy Christopher we're heading back" I hear a muffled response as he answers her.

"I'll see you shortly Angel" I say.

"Gideon, I love you" she whispers to me and once more my heart lurches at her words.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: First of two updates today, this isn't usual and won't happen again but this and the next chapter are all linked and so I felt they should be posted and read together.**

CHAPTER 14

"Hi". The familiar voice sends shooting warmth through me and I smile widely and I turn at the greeting and I see Eva and Christopher have returned.

It's amazing what just the sight of her does for my sense of wellbeing, I immediately feel calm and happy, and I know that I have fallen so hard for her and I am also aware that it has happened very quickly and I am scared of overwhelming her with my incredibly strong feelings for her.

"You're back" I say lamely as I stand and embrace her.

"I am" she says with a grin, "Christopher has been showing me the sights" she adds as she wraps her arms around me. I marvel at the feel of her, she has taught me in a short amount of time that physical affection isn't something dirty and degrading but something beautiful and I crave the feel of her body against me.

I look at my brother who is now whispering to our mother and he has his arm protectively around her shoulders. As I watch them I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and Eva pulls away from me as I pull it out. I glance at it and then at Eva who looks down and sees my father's name on the screen. She reaches for me once more and silently offers me her support and love.

My mother has also noticed what is happening and I look at her, "It's my father" I say quietly and immediately I see her face harden, and her eyes flash with anger, "Do you mind, can I take this?" I ask and she nods and moves away.

"Hello dad" I say as I answer.

"Gideon, are you in Manchester yet?" he asks nervously.

"I am and I can't really talk at the moment, I am with my mother" I say.

"Oh I see, oh…erm… right, I'm sorry" he stammers.

"What do you want?" I ask a little sharply, although I am also slightly shocked at his apology.

"I was wondering if you would drop by when you get time while you are in Manchester that's all? We have some things we need to go through with regard to the company" he says.

I roll my eyes as once again the reason he wants me here is because of Cross fucking Industries and his need to have control over it!

"I said I would" I snap and then regret my tone as I realise my father, despite his faults is grieving the loss of his father at the moment.

"You did, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have called, I'll let you go" he says sadly.

"Dad, wait look, I'll call you in a while" I say in a slightly more conciliatory tone.

"Thank you, and could you… could you possibly give your mother a message for me?" he asks hopefully.

I glance again at Eva and at my mother and an idea pops into my head, "Just a moment" I say and I put the call on speaker and look up at my mother.

"Mum" I say and she steps closer glaring at the phone and shaking her head.

"Are you there dad? She's here now and she's listening. You are on speaker, tell her yourself what you want to say" I say and hold out my phone slightly.

I hear a deep intake of breath and then my father gabbles out what he wants to say. He is talking quickly almost as though he wants to get everything out immediately and all at once.

"Elizabeth, Liz…I just wanted you to know… I am sorry, so sorry for everything. I don't expect your forgiveness and I know that I don't deserve it, but I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for everything I did which destroyed us. I should never have listened to my father and let him get in my head the way he did, and I certainly should never have kept you from your sons and I'm glad you have been reunited with Gideon, even though it is years too late. I hope that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all the pain and hurt I have caused you because I am truly, deeply sorry… that's all, I'm sorry". With that the line goes dead and I know he has hung up, I am shocked I have never heard my father so apologetic almost begging for forgiveness, and I am certain that long rambled message was far longer than it would have been had I simply passed it on for him. I take the call off speaker and check to see if he has gone.

"Dad, are you still there?" I ask, there is no answer and I end the call and push the phone into my pocket. Something about his tone of voice is bothering me but I can't put my finger on what it is. My attention is drawn to my mother who suddenly speaks; I look up to see her shaking her head once more, but her eyes have softened and her whole demeanour is different now.

"Shall we go?" she asks.

I nod and I watch as Christopher immediately steps forward and wraps his arm around her again and leads her away, they don't even look back to check we are following them and I feel a little pushed aside and my expression must relay this as Eva immediately grasps my hand and squeezes gently.

"Hey, it's ok, they don't mean anything by it. Don't take it personally" she whispers to me.

My mother must hear that as she pauses and looks around, compassion filling her face. "I'm so sorry come here" she says and holds open her arms to me, I hesitantly step forward and she engulfs me in a hug.

"That's the first time I have heard your fathers voice since Adam died and it just threw me a little bit, he sounded so different. Broken somehow, not the domineering controlling dickhead I knew and despised, he sounded… human," she says almost surprised by that fact. But I understand what she is saying, I was surprised by just how different he sounded to how he normally does, but then again I think I have made a number of realisations about my father today.

I nod in agreement, "He does" I say.

"Look, are we going?" Christopher asks suddenly and my mother nods.

She smiles at me and takes my other hand, "Your other brother and sister are looking forward to meeting you" she says brightly.

**oooOOOooo**

After a bus ride and a short walk we arrive at a small terraced house just outside the centre of the city. My stomach is in knots, these people are my family, my blood and yet I have never met them. I don't want them to think I am going to walk in and take their mother away from them. I haven't had any bad vibes yet from Christopher, and Eva seems to get along with him. On the bus ride here they were making conversation and she seemed comfortable with both him and my mother.

All sorts of thoughts are going through my mind and my emotions are overwhelming me. I feel someone take my hand.

"Are you ok?" I turn and Eva is looking up at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Just nervous" I say.

"They are not going to bite" she replies sarcastically with a grin.

Her comment relaxes me and I manage a small snort of laughter at her words.

"That's better, now come on and meet your brother and sister" she says as she gently urges me forward.

I follow my mother and Christopher into the small house and almost immediately two people appear staring at me. The girl looks unnervingly like me. She, like me favours our mother, whereas the boy looks like Christopher. I realise that they must take after their father, I wonder who he is and if he is here.

"Hi, you must be Gideon" the girl says pushing her way past Christopher to get to me, she engulfs me in a hug and then steps back and stares at me, "I'm Ireland, we've always known all about you and Adam and…"

"Ireland" my mother says warningly and she immediately stops speaking and flushes red.

"Sorry" she says.

I shake my head, "Don't be, you've done nothing wrong. I however, knew nothing of all of you until I managed to track down my mother; or should I say till this beautiful girl beside me tracked down my mother" I pull Eva forward, "Everyone, this is my girlfriend Eva" I say.

Ireland immediately launches herself at Eva and hugs her. She is practically bouncing with excitement, "Hello, how long have you been with Gideon? What is he like? What sort of things do you like?"

Christopher gently pulls Ireland away "Calm down sis, you'll scare them away" he says.

Eva laughs "Your enthusiasm reminds me of my brothers when they get excited about something" she says and my mother looks at her carefully.

"You have brothers and sisters?" she asks.

Eva nods, "Three brothers, Kyle, Reece and Declan – no sisters, and they are all quite a bit younger than me" she says dismissively.

I smile as I remember Eva's family and a pang of longing hits me to be back in Stoke amongst those people, who have unquestioningly taken me into their family.

"And you have a daughter, Maisie?" my mother asks.

Eva nods, "Yes I do" she says and I notice a hint of warning in her tone as she doesn't elaborate further.

My eyes move to the boy in the doorway, he hasn't moved or said a word yet and I take a step towards him. "Hello, you must be Ricky, I think I remember you from the brief Skype call we did".

Ricky nods and steps forward, looking at me suspiciously. "What do you want from us?" he asks me bluntly.

I stare at him in surprise, "I don't want anything, I was just hoping to get to know my mother… you have had her all your lives, yet I barely have any memories of her as she left when I was very young".

I hear my mother try and suppress a sob at that comment and Ricky hears and his face hardens and he looks at me with unconcealed animosity.

"That's not her fault" he says sharply and he takes a threatening step towards me.

"I know that" I say immediately, holding up my hands.

"Ricky, pack it in and behave it's not his fault either" Christopher says and he glares at his brother warningly.

As soon as Ricky took the step towards me I felt Eva slide herself between us, and I realise she is protecting me, she reaches back and touches my hand before turning towards the angry young man and speaking directly to him.

"You're scared aren't you?" Eva says gently looking carefully at Ricky, "You're scared that Gideon is going to come in here and change things, change what you have with your mum?" she says.

Everyone is now staring at Eva in shock at her perceptive comment, Ricky stares at Eva for a moment and then slowly nods.

"She's been hurt enough; we look after our mum. We don't want any more people coming into her life and hurting her" he says.

Eva shrugs, "Well, that is something that you all need to talk about, remember Gideon knows nothing about any of you, he didn't even know his mums name until a couple of days ago. He has been fed lies all his life about her and he just wants to meet her and find out the truth, and I think he deserves that much don't you? He doesn't want to mess anything up and fuck up anyone's lives".

"I don't want to talk to him, he's nothing to me, and he is not going to take my mum away" Ricky says aggressively.

"Ricky!" both Christopher and my mother exclaim at the same time. Ireland glares at him and shakes her head, but Eva smiles at him.

"How old are you?" she says and she steps closer to Ricky looking carefully at him, totally ignoring his outburst.

"Eva" I say warningly but she holds up her hand to silence me.

Ricky looks sulkily at her, "14, why what's it to you?" he says rudely, and I feel my anger starting to rise, Eva has done nothing to him so he shouldn't be taking out his animosity on her, but Eva stares at him.

"And how long is it since your dad went, did he die or just walk out on you all?" she asks mildly.

Everyone gasps at Eva's words, "How?" Ireland asks staring at her.

Eva shrugs and gestures towards Ricky, "It wasn't hard to work out, just look at him he is terrified he is going to lose his mum somehow, and that fear is making him lash out and then his comment that she has been hurt enough was another clue. So, he thinks if he kicks off enough, Gideon will go and the threat to his stability will be gone. The only reason he could possibly be thinking that way is if he had already lost someone close… like a parent" she stops and my mother smiles at her.

"You are very astute, their father left me when I was pregnant with Ireland as he was convinced that I had had an affair and he wasn't her father. It was all lies and he is her father and it was proven he is – I even went on the Jeremy Kyle show for a DNA test to prove it to him. But he had already made the big gesture and walked out, he didn't like to admit he was wrong, but I later found out he had been messing around with someone else and the rumours that Ireland wasn't his was just his excuse to leave and shift the blame for leaving on to someone else".

Eva shrugs again "There are plenty of dickheads out there" she looks directly at Ricky, "But Gideon isn't one of them, he doesn't want to take your mum away. He just wants a chance to know her to have a little of what you have had all your lives, you have no idea what his life has been like. You don't know him, just like he doesn't know you… so why don't you just give him a chance? What do you have to lose? Fuck all, what do you have to gain? I'd say - Everything!"

I watch as Ricky considers that and slowly nods. "Ok" he says carefully, "But promise me you won't hurt our mum?" he adds glaring at me once more.

I nod, "I promise, I don't want to hurt anyone" I say and I turn towards my mother, "Not as delighted to meet me as you made out!" I add wryly.

My mother looks horrified, "He didn't say any of this to me, I had no idea, why didn't you say something Ricky?" she says.

Eva steps forward once again, "Probably because he didn't want to upset you, he knew this meant a lot to you. They all know about Gideon and always have done, Ireland said you have always known about him which says to me that you have talked about him often and so he probably knew how badly you had wanted to take him and Adam with you when you left. Therefore he didn't want to let you know how he really felt because he knew this was important to you and yet because this was so important to you that fed on his insecurities and made them worse that Gideon would come in here and take you away from him". Everyone stares at her in shock at her wise and revealing words.

It doesn't surprise me though, Eva is incredibly intelligent and like her grandmother can read people and sum them up quickly.

"Look shall we move out of the hall way and go and sit down and talk properly" Christopher says, taking charge of the situation.

I watch as he grabs his younger brother roughly by the arm and frogmarches him into a room, we all follow and as we enter the room I see him whispering furiously into his brothers' ear. It makes me uncomfortable and I realise I am to blame for all this discord.

"Look it would probably be best if Eva and I just go, I didn't mean to cause any problems or upset, I'm sorry if I have done so" I say and I reach out to Eva, "Come on Angel, let's go".

"No, please don't go" my mother says immediately. "I have waited for years for this moment, sometimes I thought it would never happen as I was never sure what your dad had told you about me, if he had poisoned you against me. Please Gideon, you are my eldest son and I love you". She turns towards Ricky. "Ricky because I love Gideon doesn't take anything away from my love for you, Christopher and Ireland. I love you all, so please don't make me choose".

I watch as Ricky pulls away from Christopher and goes to his mother, "I'm sorry mum, I know this is important to you. I'm sorry, but I can't help how I feel" he says and she doesn't hesitate she folds him in her arms and holds him and at this moment I feel a slight pang of jealousy, that is something I have never had, the loving arms of a mother surround me. In fact, before I met Eva hugs were dirty things. Something to be feared as it always led on to pain and depravity. My mother turns to me and not letting go of Ricky holds out her hand to me.

"Gideon" she says and I hesitantly move closer to her. She looks at Christopher and Ireland and calls to them and they also come forward and in a moment I am engulfed in a massive group hug, I remember Eva who made all this possible.

I pull away and turn towards her, "Eva, come here Angel you should be a part of this, as you made it possible" I say.

My mother steps away and holds open her arms to Eva, "Come here Eva and let me thank you for giving me back my son" she says.

I feel someone touch me and turn to see Ricky looking apologetic and slightly sheepish. "Look, I'm sorry ok, but I can't help how I thought about things… but she was right, it's not your fault – can we start again?" he pauses and looks at me hopefully.

I don't hesitate, I understand all his insecurities and fears and pull him towards me and slap him on the back, I feel his arms hesitantly go around me and he slaps me on the back.

"There is nothing to forgive Ricky, and I can only promise you I will never do anything to make you feel pushed out, you are my brother". I pause and look towards Christopher and Ireland.

"Today I have not only found my mother, I have found my entire family" I say, but I know and am not so naive to realise that finding them and keeping them are two different things and it is going to take a lot of work to do so.

**(EVA)**

I look around, the tension and latent animosity is now slowly disappearing. I feel for Gideon, he only wanted to know his mother and he didn't need that meltdown from Ricky, but having said that I can totally understand where he is coming from as well. I just hope they can build on today and talk and be open with each other and build some kind of relationship.

As I watch my stomach growls loudly reminding me that I haven't eaten today, I blush furiously as everyone hears and turns to stare at me.

"Sorry" I say and I pat my stomach.

I watch as Elizabeth glances at her phone and her eyes widen. "Oh look at the time, no wonder, you must be starving" she exclaims.

At this she ushers us all into the kitchen and opens the fridge.

"Do you like omelettes?" she asks as she pulls out some cheese and eggs from the fridge.

"That would be lovely thank you" I say politely. "Can I help?" I ask.

Elizabeth smiles and hands me a cheese grater and a knife – "Of course you can if you want to" she says and then hands an onion to Christopher and another knife, he grins as he takes them and after washing his hands starts peeling and cutting.

I wash my hands and set to work grating a chunk of cheese I have just cut. Everyone is doing something, Ireland takes Gideon to show him where the cutlery and plates are and he dutifully sets the table and Ricky organises drinks for everyone.

Soon the delicious smell of cooking eggs and cheese fills the room and I watch with interest as Elizabeth makes the omelettes.

"I can never make those" I say as I watch her, "My gran has tried to show me numerous times but I always seem to end up with scrambled egg!"

Elizabeth laughs, "Omelettes are about the only thing I can cook successfully, I am a terrible cook".

Eva laughs, "My mum is pretty diabolical, but she can make a mean sandwich!"

"Tell me a little bit about yourself, Gideon has told me a little but I'm interested to hear all about you" Elizabeth says looking carefully at me, at her words I feel everyone's attention on me and I glance at Gideon nervously.

I shrug hoping I look casual, "Not a lot to tell" I say in a non-committal manner.

Elizabeth smiles at me kindly, "I'm not judging you Eva there is no right or wrong answer".

I sigh, "I live in Stoke on Trent, I live with my daughter and I work at Cross Industries as an order picker which is where I met Gideon when he came to visit the depot with his father and grandfather. My mum and Gran live close-by and we all live on a council estate which is pretty notorious in Stoke," I pause waiting for the next question.

"Gideon told me a little about your ex, he is your daughter's father?" she asks carefully.

"Yes" I say shortly not wanting to talk about Nathan.

I feel Gideon wrap his arm around me offering me immediate comfort and Elizabeth looks knowingly at me.

"He hurt you" she says, it's not a question more a statement of fact and I wonder what Gideon has said about Nathan.

"I don't want to talk about it" I say and Elizabeth nods.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" she says.

I look up at her, "Nathan was a mistake in every sense of the word, and I'll be happy if I never lay eyes on him again, the only good thing that came out of that relationship was my daughter".

Elizabeth smiles at me again, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" she glances at Gideon, "Gideon tells me you put Geoffrey in his place when you met him, I wish I had seen that" she says brightly changing the subject.

"Geoffrey?" I ask slightly confused.

"My dad" Gideon supplies.

"Oh right" I say and give a slight snigger as I remember his shocked face when I spoke to him so bluntly.

I look at Elizabeth as I answer, "I have a reputation for saying it how it is, I don't mince my words, and sometimes my mouth goes into gear before my brain is fully engaged. I will also say my mouth has got me into trouble many times".

Elizabeth laughs "I find it is the best way to be, Geoffrey liked that about me when we first met, his father wasn't so keen though, and unfortunately…" she trails off and looks apologetically at Gideon.

"I'm sorry" she says.

Gideon shakes his head, "No, don't apologise we have already established that my grandfather wasn't a good person and what you think of him pretty much tallies with my view of him as well. I have often wished I was born second so I wasn't named after him, I only recently discovered that my brother was named after your father, is he still alive?"

Elizabeth smiles and nods, "Yes he is and my mother is still alive, you can meet them if you want to?" she asks hopefully but also a little nervously.

Gideon nods enthusiastically, "I would love to meet them".

Elizabeth smiles and reaches into her pocket for her phone. I watch her press a single button and wait.

"Mum, hi… yes I have, he's here now and he would like to meet you both… you will…that's great…we are just having a late lunch at the moment but that's fine… ok mum see you soon… bye," she says and then she hangs up.

"They are on their way" Elizabeth says.

We are just clearing away the plates as I hear the front door open.

"LIZ!" I hear a woman call and realise this must be Gideon's grandparents.

I look up and see an elderly couple enter the kitchen and their eyes immediately fall on Gideon. The woman is an older version of Elizabeth and she gasps as she takes him in.

Elizabeth greets them with a hug, "Mum, dad this is Gideon and this is his girlfriend Eva" she says introducing us, "Gideon, Eva these are my parents, Adam and Carol".

Gideon stands and is immediately engulfed in a hug from the older woman. "Oh my god the last time I saw you, you were a toddler" she says tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulls away and cups his face in her hands staring lovingly at him, then she turns her attention to me. "And you must be the young lady who managed to find us, come here and let me thank you properly".

I am pulled into a warm hug and I respond. I instinctively feel safe in this woman's arms as she reminds me of my gran.

"You remind me of my gran" I say before I can stop myself.

Carol laughs "I'll take that as a compliment" she says.

I nod, "The biggest compliment I can give" I say firmly.

Gideon's grandfather greets Gideon warmly with a manly hug and then the others are also greeted by their grandparents.

We move into the comfortable living room and I watch as Gideon is drawn into his family, I am also included in the conversation and I feel at home here and as I watch Gideon I have noticed he looks relaxed and content, much like how he looks when he is with my family.

"Do you have any photographs of your daughter?" Carol asks me suddenly as the conversation has returned to me and how Gideon and I first met.

I nod and pull out my phone I pick out the best picture I have of Maisie and pass my phone over, "That's Maisie" I say proudly, I watch as everyone crowds around my phone to see and they all smile as they see her.

"She's beautiful" Carol says kindly as she passes the phone back.

"Thank you, she is" I reply.

Elizabeth looks at me, "Perhaps when you have got to know us a little better, and you and Gideon visit again you could bring her with you, I would like to meet her?" she asks.

I nod, "I can do that, I didn't want to bring her today as it is far too soon, it would overwhelm her, she is only just getting used to Gideon being in her life, and he met her far sooner than I would normally of liked" I say.

Gideon smiles at me, "But I was just your friend then" he says.

I snort, "You weren't even that, you were the clumsy idiot who ran into me at work and made me chuck a load of orders everywhere and then wouldn't leave me alone" I say and everyone laughs.

Gideon reaches for my hand, "Best moment of clumsy idiocy I have ever had" he says sincerely.

The afternoon flies past and eventually Gideon looks at his watch, "I think we should soon be going" he says and I can hear the regret in his tone as he says it.

Elizabeth nods and stands up, "Well thank you for coming, please don't be a stranger now I have finally found you again" she pleads.

Gideon nods, "No, I have no intention of losing you now that I have found you all".

I watch as Gideon, his mother, grandparents and siblings all exchange phone numbers and Gideon is engulfed in more hugs and affection. I am pleased to notice that Ricky participates and I hear him apologise again to Gideon for his behaviour when we first arrived. I know this is all very new and there are bound to be issues as we get to know these people as they are all essentially strangers but first impressions are that they seem nice and genuine people. Their attention focuses on me and I am also hugged and Elizabeth asks me if she could have my phone number as well.

I nod and we exchange numbers.

She grasps my hand once more as we are leaving, "Eva, thank you for everything you have done" she says gratefully.

I shake my head, slightly embarrassed, "It was nothing" I say with a shrug.

"No, it was everything" Elizabeth says firmly.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE: Two for one today although don't get used to this! But these two chapters are closely linked and explain everything there is to know about Gideons family so I felt they should be posted together.**

CHAPTER 15

"Well, that was interesting," I say as we leave the house and make our way to the bus stop.

Gideon reaches for my hand and grips it tightly. "It was, I thought they were nice though" he says almost as if he is looking for my approval.

"Yeah they are, I felt for your mum when Ricky kicked off, but you can't blame him" I say.

Gideon nods, "You can read people very well, you must be a witch like your gran" he says with a grin.

I snort and shake my head, "I don't think so, gran had Nathan's number straight away but I failed to see what he was really like till it was too late". I pause and reach for my phone, "Which reminds me I want to call gran – I need to check on Maisie, I've never been away from her for this long".

Gideon nods, "Of course you do" he says and he reaches for his own phone. "While you are doing that, I'll call my dad. We won't bother going there today. I'll take you out for dinner and we can have an early night and then go and see my father in the morning before we return to Stoke, it appears the only reason he wants me here is to sign the relevant paperwork so he can be in full control of Cross Industries". He looks at me questioningly and I nod.

"Sounds like a plan" I say and I return my attention to my phone.

"Hello". When I hear my Gran's voice it makes my heart lurch.

"Hi Gran it's me, how's Maisie?" I ask.

"Hello love, she's fine. Tez took her to the park to feed the ducks when he finished work and she's been as good as gold".

I smile as I hear this, "Can I talk to her?" I ask.

"Well, actually your mum and Vic came round after your mum finished work and she's at your mum's with the boys at the moment, she wanted to play with Dec. So she is going to give her, her tea and then bring her back in a while, that's ok isn't it?"

"Yeah that's fine gran, I was just missing her that's all. I might give mum a call so I can talk to her" I say.

"You're a good mum, Evie and this is the longest you have ever been away from her so it's only natural" my gran says. There is a pause before she speaks again.

"So, how did things go in Manchester, did Gideon meet his mum?" she asks.

I sigh, "Gideon met his mum and his brothers and sister and he also met his grandparents. It was a bit intense at times and quite emotional for everyone, but they seem like good people and its early days but it was all pretty positive" I say.

"What about his dad?" my gran asks.

"He called while we were with Gideon's mum and if looks could kill Gideon's dad would have dropped dead at the other end of the phone! Gideon is calling him now to let him know we will go round tomorrow before we head back home" I say.

"Well, be careful and try and keep your mouth shut when you do go. Remember he is grieving at the moment so reign it in a bit and don't react if he says something you don't like" my gran says.

I snort again recognising the warning, "I will" I assure her, we speak a few moments longer and then end the call. I call my mum and get to speak to Maisie as well as Declan who insisted on shouting hello whilst I was talking to Maisie. She was happy and content and wasn't missing me in the slightest, which hurt me a little considering I was missing her like mad, but I was also relieved.

When I push my phone away I look up to Gideon to see him wrapping up his call with his dad and he too pushes his phone into his pocket.

"Is Maisie ok?" he asks.

I nod and smile, "She's fine, not giving me a second thought" I say and Gideon smiles and wraps his arm around me offering me some immediate comfort. I look up at him, "How's your dad?" I ask.

"He's ok, very apologetic for interrupting my meeting with my mum, and he's fine with us going tomorrow, but he said my grandmother will be there. Apparently, she is staying with him at the moment" he says watching my reaction closely.

I shrug, "and?" I say.

He smiles but its brittle, "My grandmother wasn't a huge fan of my mother and her view has always been good riddance and she was also less than happy when her other son was convicted of child abuse and rape and there has always been somewhat of an atmosphere since. You see, both she and my grandfather were of the opinion that it shouldn't have gone as far as it did, that we shouldn't have aired our dirty laundry in public the way we did, in short, my father shouldn't have had him arrested and charged" he says.

I stare wide eyed, "So let's get this straight, she isn't happy with you because you were raped and your dad believed you and supported you and helped you get your justice to put said paedo away?" I say angrily.

Gideon shrugs, "Pretty much" he says, "My grandfather even threatened to cut my dad out of his will for a while over it, but in the end he realised if he did that he wouldn't have anyone to leave Cross Industries to considering Uncle Hugh was in prison at that point and was never interested in Cross Industries. So his need to have the company stay in the family overrode any vindictive feelings he may've had. Plus my dad called his bluff, told him he didn't care and getting justice for me and for Adam was more important than a company. You wouldn't think that now though the way he is so desperate to get all the paperwork signed so he can get his hands on it!"

I don't hesitate, I turn in his arms and wrap my arms tightly around him and hold him, and I feel his arms tighten around me in return, and once again I marvel at how he willingly accepts my overtures of affection.

"Ok…" I say then I pause thinking and trying to control my rising indignation on Gideon's behalf, and my gran's words ringing in my head. "Ok… I promise you I won't cause any trouble tomorrow or start anything. But if she starts and says something, I can't promise that I won't finish it" I say adamantly.

I feel Gideon press a kiss to the top of my head, "I have no doubt you will and I was hoping you would say that… I like it when you defend me, it makes me feel loved" he murmurs.

I swallow hard at that and squeeze him tighter.

We ride the bus into the city and it drops us off near Piccadilly Gardens and then we take the short walk back to Gideon's flat. We stop off at a small shop for some fresh milk and bread on the way and when we get back Gideon takes them from me and I follow him into the small but immaculate kitchen.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" he asks as he pushes the milk in the fridge, "I don't really have any food here" he adds apologetically.

I shrug, "I have no idea" I say.

I watch him think and then a smile fills his face, "Would you like to go to a restaurant, or do you just want to get some takeaway and eat here?" he asks.

"I'd sooner have a takeaway and just relax here" I say.

Gideon nods and pulls a number of takeaway menus out of a drawer and places them on the table. I pick them up and see menus for a kebab house, pizza place, Chinese takeaway, an Indian, and also much to my surprise a chippy, my eyes linger on the chippy menu and Gideon grins.

"They don't do deliveries, if you want fish and chips we will have to go and fetch it, I'm not sure why they even have a printed menu, everyone knows what a chippy has to offer, but there was some kind of award they won a while ago and to publicise the fact they won it this came through the door!" he says as he points at the menu.

I am feeling tired now and really can't be bothered to go out to fetch anything so my eyes wander over the other menus and they linger briefly on the kebab house menu, a picture of a doner kebab on the front makes my mouth water but then they settle on the Indian takeaway menu.

I open it and the first thing I do is check out the prices. Gideon comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Let me treat you, please. I know you like to pay your way, but you have gone out of your way to come with me and support me today, leaving your daughter behind which I believe has been harder for you than you are letting on, so please, let me get this" he says as if he knows exactly what I am doing.

I look at the menu and then slowly nod, "Alright, thank you, I'd like a chicken tikka masala and a garlic nan bread please" I say as I pass him the menu.

He stares at me in shock, at my easy capitulation but quickly recovers and smiles at me.

"You don't want any rice?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No thank you, just a nan" I say.

"Any starters, like onion bhajis or anything?" he asks and I shake my head again. He nods and quickly makes the call and places the order, "they said about ¾ of an hour," he says and I nod and pull him close.

"I'll go and take a shower while we are waiting then" I say looking meaningfully at him.

"Ok then" Gideon replies, "I'll show you where it is" he adds.

**oooOOOooo**

I am in the large shower with my eyes closed as the water cascades over me, when I hear the door open and then I feel Gideon behind me.

"I thought I could join you" he whispers in my ear before he wraps his arms around me. I shiver at the feel of him and turn in his arms so that I am facing him.

I grin up at him "An excellent idea" I say.

He grins back, "I'm known for them" he retorts.

"Smart arse!" I say and shove him gently on his chest.

He responds by gripping me tighter and nuzzling against my neck, his hands find my breasts and he lovingly touches them and takes my nipples and pulls them gently, making them harden to his touch. He lowers his mouth on to them and sucks gently and almost immediately a warmth spreads through me and a desperate need for him starts throbbing between my legs. He is moving with purpose now his hands and mouth are all over me tasting me, touching me and I respond by running my hands all over him, and pressing sweet kisses on his chest. I am exploring his body, my hands move lower until they find what I'm looking for, as I touch him and wrap my hand around him he moans and thrusts his hips towards me.

"Oh god Eva…please" he moans.

I run my hand rhythmically up and down his now hard cock. "I want you" I whisper, "now" I add.

I watch as instinct takes over and he lifts me into his arms, I wrap my legs around him and hold on to him tightly.

"I've never done it like this before so have patience with me" he mutters as I feel him fumbling slightly as he reaches between us to grab himself and then I feel him at my centre, I moan and he thrusts his hips entering me.

"Oh Jesus Christ" he mutters and he pins me against the tiled shower wall and starts to move.

I close my eyes and give myself over to the rhythm we have established, Gideon continues to moan and his sounds of pleasure have an effect on me making me grip him tighter.

"Fuck Eva, you'll make me come" he gasps.

"I'm close" I say as I feel the pressure building, Gideon responds by picking up the pace a little, I shift a little and immediately I feel him hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside me that only he has ever been able to reach. The feeling pushes me over the edge and warmth and pleasure wash over me and I feel myself gripping him like a fist. I call out his name as the pleasure consumes me.

"Oh shit, oh Christ… fucking hell!" he gasps as I feel him start to twitch and then he rams into me and holds himself rigid, then I feel the scorching warmth pulse into me as he reaches his climax and empties himself. He throws his head back, gripping me to him so tightly.

"EVA" he roars and then he stills, still holding me to him he spins us so he has his back against the wall and he slowly slides to the floor. As we both come back to our senses I notice he is trembling, I lift my head and to my horror I see he is crying.

"Gideon?" I ask, "What is it, what's wrong?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing… happy tears, overwhelmed" he mutters and I respond by holding him tighter.

Not a word is spoken as we eventually get up and Gideon gently washes me and I wash him. We leave the shower and I watch Gideon pull on a pair of shorts and a t shirt, I decide to put on my pyjamas as we are not going anywhere else this evening. As I am getting dressed I hear a buzzing sound.

I listen and hear Gideon telling whoever it is that he'll be right down.

A moment later he calls out to me, "Curry has arrived I'm just going to get it".

"Ok" I call back and I grab a towel to dry my hair.

**oooOOOooo**

We are driving in silence towards Gideon's father's house; I am watching as we have entered a neighbourhood with distinctly bigger and flashier houses, I shift in my seat feeling a little uncomfortable.

Gideon hasn't said a word all the way here and I know he is worried about this, the only things he has said this morning are comments about his grandmother. I'm not sure whether or not he is trying to prepare me for the worst, but I have promised him I will try and keep my wayward tongue under control, but also pointed out I won't let her walk all over me.

I remember the events of last night, how happy Gideon was, after our shower we had sat in companionable silence eating the nicest curry I have ever tasted and afterwards we had sat in each other's arms watching TV and chatting about nothing in particular. Gideon had told me how much he loved me and how I had totally transformed his life and I had responded by kissing him and telling him I loved him as well.

That content and happy Gideon is now gone and in his place is a tense and sombre man and I don't like it. It's setting me on edge, and I realise with a sudden clarity why, he is worried about this meeting and I want to protect him from any more hurt and pain inflicted by his family.

I am pulled from my thoughts as the car pauses and a huge white gate opens, Gideon drives through and I see the gate close behind us. A few moments later Gideon brings the car to a halt on a wide driveway. He turns to face me reaching out his hand towards me.

"Ready?" he asks as he squeezes my hand.

I nod my head and we simultaneously get out of the car, Gideon walks around to my side and reaching for me once more, grasps my hand tightly and I feel the tremor in his hand.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

Gideon nods, "I just don't like this house very much" he says staring up at the imposing building in front of us.

"Why?" I ask and when Gideon looks at me with bleak dead eyes I know the reason immediately and want to bite off my tongue. "Oh shit" I gasp and wrap my arm around him, "Your uncle… here?" I ask and I feel him nod against my shoulder.

I pull away from him and look him straight in the eye, "Nobody is ever going to hurt you again, you can do this, face your fears. I'm right here and I will follow your lead. You want to go, we go. You want to stay, we stay" I say firmly.

Gideon nods and I see determination fill his face and he turns and leads me towards the huge front door. He pauses and rummages in his pocket before pulling out a key, but before he can get to push it into the lock the door opens and standing there is Geoffrey Cross, he looks nothing like the man I met back in Stoke, he looks… broken.

He steps forward and embraces Gideon, which clearly startles him but to his credit he responds and hugs his father back. I wait patiently and then Geoffrey turns towards me and smiles kindly at me.

"Hello Eva, it's good to see you again" he says.

He takes a step towards me and I thrust out my hand. "Hi" I say and Geoffrey smiles again and accepts my handshake.

We follow him inside and through an enormous hallway and into an even bigger living room, my eyes take it all in and Gideon never lets go of my hand.

"Come and sit down here with me Angel" he whispers gesturing towards a sofa and I let him lead me towards it.

"Would you like a drink?" Geoffrey asks us and Gideon nods.

"I would, tea would be nice" he says and turns towards me, "How about you Angel, what would you like?" he asks.

I shake my head, "I'm fine" I say, "thank you" I add quickly.

Gideon's father vanishes into the kitchen but as he does so I see a figure appearing in the doorway and Gideon stiffens before standing up to greet the elderly lady in front of us.

"Grandma" he says as he walks towards her.

"Hello Gideon" she says stiffly and I notice she doesn't attempt to reach out towards him.

Gideon turns and holds out his hand towards me and I immediately get up and walk towards him and place my hand in his.

"Grandma this is my girlfriend Eva, Eva this is my grandmother, Ursula Cross" he says I can hear the nerves in his voice as he introduces us, I wonder why as I have promised I will behave.

"Hello, pleased to meet you" I say politely and I offer her my hand. I watch as she doesn't even move. She just looks at me as if I am something she has scraped off her shoe and she snorts derisively.

"I wish I could say the same" she spits.

"Gran please!" Gideon exclaims and I reach out and put my hand on his arm.

"It's ok baby" I say calmly, but inside I am thinking bring it on bitch you have no idea who you are messing with!

My eyebrows rise defiantly and I feel a number of come backs just desperately trying to surge from my mouth, but instead I look her up and down equally derisively and reply with one word.

"Why?" I ask with more calm and restraint than I am feeling.

I see the surprise… no shock on her face and I realise she never expected me to call her out on her insult; she expected me to be stunned into silence and cowed by her barbed remark.

She stares at me and I realise she doesn't know what to say so emboldened by her hesitation I step forward. "I said why? It's a simple question which surely you can answer? I came here, I was polite to you and you insulted me. You don't know me, you have never met me but yet you have established that in, what… a minute, if that. That I'm not worthy of common courtesy, so I ask again, why?"

I watch as she snorts derisively and then turns to walk away, as quick as a flash Gideon reaches out and grabs her arm.

"Grandmother, Eva asked you a question and I would also like to hear the answer to it. Eva is my girlfriend. I love her and I expect her to be afforded the same courtesy as anyone else who visits this house" he says.

I watch as the woman glares at Gideon and yanks her arm away, "You know very well why!" she snaps and leaves us.

"What was that all about?" I ask, Gideon shrugs and I can tell he is as mystified as I am.

Geoffrey Cross returns with a tray with a teapot and mugs on it and he looks between me and Gideon before setting it on the small table.

"I heard" he says directing his words towards Gideon before looking at me, "I'm sorry for my mother Eva" he adds.

I shrug, "It's ok" I mutter.

"No, it's not" Gideon says, "What on earth has got into her?" he asks.

Geoffrey sighs, "I think it is probably my fault. She wasn't very pleased when I told her about our meeting in Stoke, she was less pleased when I told her you had found your mother and that Eva had been instrumental in bringing you together". He pauses and then looks at me and smiles before continuing. "In short, I believe she is bitter and jealous because in the short time you have known my son you have improved our relationship immeasurably and made me see things which I was previously blind to, and made me re-evaluate a number of things. Things which she would have liked to have seen buried and forgotten".

I watch as he turns his attention to the teapot and pours two mugs of tea, he looks up at me and points to the third mug, "Are you sure you won't join us Eva?" he asks.

I nod, "Ok then, thanks" I say and he smiles and pours tea into the third mug.

"How do you take your tea?" he asks gesturing towards the milk and sugar.

"White - Industrial strength, no sugar" I say with a grin.

I watch as he splashes a small amount of milk and stirs before handing me the mug.

"Thanks" I say as I take it from him.

I watch as he prepares Gideon's tea and his own and then settles on the sofa opposite the one we are sitting on. I take a moment to look around this huge room, the walls are painted a cream colour, and long heavy navy curtains hang at the huge bay window, and the navy leather sofas dominate the room. There is a mish mash of old fashioned and modern in the room but it works. My eyes rest on an old-fashioned sideboard and I see many photographs of Gideon through the years as a boy always with an identical boy next to him, and my eyes linger on one picture, which looks out of place. The frame is totally different to the other pictures and it stands out, which is what first drew my attention to it. The two boys look about 12/13ish and they are posing with another man standing in the middle who has his arm slung around them. I recognise him as the paedo and I see both boys have haunted eyes, my heart lurches as I see this and I quickly put down my mug before I spill my tea. How could he display a photograph like that, knowing what that man did to his sons? Gideon notices my reaction and follows my gaze and he too immediately picks out the photograph.

He stiffens and then glares at his father, Geoffrey looks confused and walks over to the sideboard to see what has caused the upset, he gasps and yanks away the offending photograph and opening the sideboard door he pushes it inside and slams the door.

"I didn't put that there" he protests, "I swear, I didn't do it, I wouldn't do that to you" he says earnestly.

"No, I did" another voice says.

I turn and see Gideon's grandmother once more. Fury fills me and I stand up, Gideon grabs my arm but I pull it away from him and stalk towards the woman.

"You taunted your grandson with a photograph of him and his dead brother with their abuser, what kind of sick piece of shit woman are you?" I spit, all pretence of calm and politeness leaving me in a rush.

"I don't believe it is any of your business" she says coldly.

"Oh yeah? Well wrong, because I love Gideon and I won't let anyone ever hurt him again, you vindictive old cow" I yell as my anger boils over.

"Eva" Gideon pleads.

"No Gideon, she's right, she is totally and completely right, and I should have taken the same stance when she made it clear how she felt when we pressed charges against Hugh" Geoffrey says and I perceive him standing next to me almost vibrating with fury.

"This is _my_ home, mother. While you are here you will treat my son and his girlfriend with courtesy and respect if you are unable to do that you are welcome to leave and go back to your own home" he says slowly and clearly.

I watch as her eyes widen, she didn't expect him to do that.

"I'll go and pack" she says coldly and turns to leave, I can tell immediately that she is calling his bluff, but Geoffrey doesn't say another word.

I look at Geoff, "Sorry about that, but she made me mad" I say lamely.

I see a twitch of a smile and he shakes his head, "Not at all Eva, it's about time someone put that woman in her place".

I am slightly shocked at his description of his mother as 'that woman' but don't say anything and sit down again next to Gideon. I am also quite shocked to note at Gideon's lack of reaction to what has just happened, is this all normal to him?

"Are you ok?" I ask Gideon as I sit down beside him, inwardly cringing slightly as that is all I seem to be saying to him recently.

He nods, "I'm fine, unfortunately this is normal family life for me" he says bitterly confirming what I had just thought and then he snorts and shrugs "Now you see why I love spending time with your family" he adds.

My heart breaks for him and I don't hesitate I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly.

The moment is broken by the doorbell ringing, I see Geoff frown and go to answer it and it is obvious that he is not expecting anyone else. Moments later I hear raised voices and I see and feel Gideon freeze.

"What is it?" I ask in confusion.

"Uncle Hugh is here" he whispers, I see the reaction that man has had on him, Gideon is trembling and yet rigid at the same time and the fear in his eyes breaks my heart.

I can't bear to see him like this and I sigh and pull away from him giving one final reassuring squeeze, "Gideon, I'm sorry but I'm going to break my promise to you not to start anything" I say and stand with purpose and move towards the raised voices.

The anger from earlier is still lurking beneath the surface and building rapidly once again, I go out into the hallway and see Geoffrey Cross holding a tall thin man who I recognise from the photograph of his Facebook profile trying desperately to get past him.

"Oy, are you thick or something? Get the fucking message paedo man, you are not welcome here!" I shout, both men stop instantly and turn to face me, Geoffrey Cross has an odd look on his face a sort of cross between amusement, pride and something else… it looks like gratefulness, and as for Mr Paedo he is staring at me with ill concealed fury and indignation not to mention a hint of total confusion.

"How dare you!" he splutters eventually, but he now looks confused as he has no idea who I am.

I step closer, I'm not scared of him. I take him in he is weak and cowardly, "How dare I what?" I snap as I keep advancing on him the anger continuing to build and feeding my confidence.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks ignoring my question but I notice he takes a step back, yep he's a coward alright.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare, dickhead! If you don't turn yourself around and get the fuck out of here" I spit viciously, I glance at Geoffrey and he nods and I see a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"I want to speak to my nephew, I want to know why he plastered my name all over that social media site, I saw he had set up a social media page and I wanted to approach him and build bridges and that is how he repaid me" he rambles angrily.

I stare at him, unable to believe he is actually offended, and he really believes that Gideon should have accepted him.

I shake my head, "Well you need to get your fucking facts straight first. Your nephew – you know the one who you raped and abused for years, didn't do any of that. He was so distressed when his abuser – that is, you. The piece of shit who raped him, approached him on there that I took your details and gave your name and the details of your crimes to the paedo name and shame page, because you deserved it. You have no right to feel slighted you have no right to want anything because you are a dirty, perverted paedophile who doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as everyone else and just for the record you really must be out of your tiny fucking mind if you think Gideon wants to have anything to do with you. You are either totally thick or fucking deranged to even think that". I stop and fold my arms glaring defiantly at him.

"How dare you? And who the hell are you?" Hugh asks again.

I smirk at him and take another step forward and lean towards him, "I dare because Gideon and I fucking despise rapists!" I spit.

I watch as he flinches again, every time I have called him a rapist or paedo he has flinched, "But…" he begins but I hold up my hand to stop him.

"But, nothing! I don't give a shit and I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You don't have the right to speak, you pervert! Gideon is nothing to do with you, you lost the right to call him your nephew when you betrayed him by abusing the trust he had in you, when you fucking raped him" I say and turn to Geoffrey, "Do you want this piece of shit here or not?" I ask.

Geoffrey grins at me, "No" he says clearly and firmly and I hear Hugh gasp.

"Geoff, please" he says staring at his brother.

"You heard him now get the fuck out before I do something which will severely inhibit you using your dick for anything for a long while, and I'm not bluffing. Although in your case it would probably be a gift to humanity if I do what I am thinking of doing at this moment" I say and I take another step towards him.

"Get away from my son!" I hear the cold voice of the old woman behind me and I spin on the spot to face her, I am sick of her and with how I am feeling at this moment she is going to get it as well.

"Or what, you old bag?" I shout, glaring menacingly at her. "I can't believe you, you condone the fact that…that," I gesture dismissively towards Hugh who is now standing with his mouth hanging open in shock, "that thing sexually abused and raped your grandchildren and caused one of them to be so affected that he felt the only way out was to take his own life. You lost your grandson for fucks sake, your son lost his son and your other grandson lost his brother, what kind of fucking monster are you if you can't feel any shred of humanity towards any of them and blindly shield, defend and condone what that perverted tosser did?"

"Gideon is just like his mother, and so was Adam, she made allegations against my husband and they made…" she begins but is interrupted by Gideon who has appeared in the doorway.

"I WAS RAPED" he shouts, "I _was_ raped Gran, and so was Adam" he says his fists are clenching and he is trembling violently. He raises his hand and points at his uncle. "That monster violated me and abused me for years and I don't want him anywhere near me" he says. I don't hesitate I push past the old woman roughly and go to him, I wrap my arms around him and pull his head down on to my shoulder, he is so rigid it takes him a moment to register what I am doing but when he does his arms go around me and he holds me tightly.

"I was raped" he mumbles desperately into my shoulder, almost as if he is trying to convince me.

"Shhh I know you were baby, I believe you and so does your dad" I say and I feel tears leaking from my eyes as I comfort him and as I say it I feel Geoffrey Cross come slowly forward.

"Gideon" he whispers, as he hovers awkwardly beside us. I feel Gideon move and I step back but he clings on to me.

"I think your dad wants a hug too" I say and gently try to remove myself from his arms. Gideon looks up at his dad and I hold my breath hoping that Geoffrey does the right thing.

Geoffrey takes a shot look at me and then turns back to Gideon and smiles weakly "Come here son" he murmurs in a cracked voice and I watch as he holds open his arms.

Gideon looks at me and I nod my head and then I see the moment when father and son embrace and more tears build in my eyes. I hear slow clapping behind me and turn to see Gideon's grandmother with a sneer on her lips. I glance to where Hugh was but now there is nobody there, and the front door is still ajar, he has gone. My attention is drawn to Geoffrey who turns, while still holding Gideon in his arms.

"Get out!" he hisses at his mother and I have to control myself not to fist pump in celebration. She stares at him in shock.

"Surely?" she stammers.

"You heard him" I say, unable to hold my tongue, nor the smug note of triumph in my tone as I step to his side, "He told you to get out, and don't let the door hit you on your way out" I say with an evil smirk.

I hear Gideon snort and I turn to look at him he has tears pouring down his cheeks but now he also has an amused grin on his face.

"Geoffrey, please?" she says in the politest tone I have heard since I arrived here.

"No, you were going to suggest my sons were lying. You were going to suggest that my sons lied and that they lied because they were like their mother. My wife _never_ lied to me, and yes I know what my father did. Your husband tried to grope her, and he made a pass at her. Your husband, my father tried it on with my wife, and yet I let him install doubt into my mind as to her fidelity when she told me".

I glance at Gideon and he is looking at his father with pride. But that quickly turns to shock when Geoffrey drops a complete bombshell.

"He didn't believe anything was wrong, in his mind our family was perfect and he believed his total dominance of us all was the key to that perfection whereas in reality we were a fucked-up mess. My grandfather – your father abused me and he abused Hugh when we were children. We never told you that, we never told anyone and we never exposed him for the monster he was. We never told you because we knew that you and our father would never believe us, and even if you did you wouldn't do anything about it. You have no idea how much I regret that decision over the years, especially as history repeated itself and I lost my own son as a result, because Hugh never got any real help for what he went through and he repeated on Adam and Gideon what had happened to him. This needs to stop, this needs to stop right now" Geoffrey says and I see he is trembling violently.

"Dad" Gideon gasps and he reaches towards his father and touches his arm, I turn my attention back to Gideon's grandmother and see a look of total horrified shock and pain on her face.

"I… I had no idea… my father?" she says eventually.

I sigh, this is one fucked up family. I turn towards Gideon's grandmother, "You need to sit down with your son and you need to talk to him, you need to listen to him and believe him and you need to get all this out in the open so you can all start to heal" I say carefully.

She looks at me and for the first time it's not a look of derision or dislike and she simply nods, I don't know if it is genuine or just the fact she is in shock. She then looks at Gideon and Geoffrey and as I watch all three of them, I suddenly feel like I am intruding on something very private.

I glance at Gideon, "Will you be ok, because I need a moment baby?" I say diplomatically and I move towards the front door, Gideon nods and I let myself out and sit outside on the door step collecting my thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I sit on the doorstep and go through everything. I feel bad that I have run out on Gideon like that, and part of me wants to go back in there and to stay with him and protect him against his fucked up family but after Geoff's mighty bombshell I know they need to talk in private.

My mind is spinning, I need someone to talk to. I go to call my Gran, but then I pause. No this isn't right. I can't unload all this on to her she doesn't have anything to do with it, and besides this is Gideon's family it's private, it's not my story to tell. I rest my forehead against my phone and close my eyes then the answer comes to me in a rush, Elizabeth, Gideon's mother.

I lift my head and quickly find her number in my contacts and press before I start to doubt myself again.

"Hello" she says as she answers.

"Erm… hello, Elizabeth… Liz. It's Eva, Gideon's girlfriend" I say nervously.

"Hello Eva, how are you, is Gideon alright?" she asks, the concern evident in her question.

"Well…" I begin and then I pause.

"What is it?" she asks and I can now hear panic in her voice.

I sigh and then before I can second guess myself, I unload everything that has happened this morning. I spill my guts and tell her everything, and it all comes out in a rush. To her credit she doesn't interrupt or say anything until I'm done".

"How's Gideon now?" she asks when I have finished speaking.

"I'm not sure, I had to get out of there for a moment, he was ok with that but I also needed to talk to someone about it and you were the obvious choice as you were… well, involved" I say.

"I had no idea that Geoffrey had been abused" she says eventually after another long silence.

"Well, neither did his mother by the look on her face, but he said he had never told anyone" I say.

I hear her sigh, "Gideon senior - Geoffrey's father was a complete bastard, he was controlling and he had this sense of complete entitlement, he thought he was better than everyone else. He tried to dominate everyone he met and he did make a pass at me, so knowing what sort of man he was he would probably have just dismissed Geoffrey completely if he had told him that his grandfather had abused him, he wouldn't allow himself to believe it or do the right thing for his boys so it's no wonder Geoff and Hugh kept it to themselves". She pauses a moment and I take the silence to ask a question.

"You hold him… Geoff's dad, completely responsible for the breakdown of your marriage to Geoff?" I ask nervously.

There is another pause before she answers. "I do, Gideon Cross senior was an awful man. I hated the fact my son was named after such a vile human being. I don't believe he abused Geoffrey physically or sexually in any way… but mentally and emotionally is probably another matter he was a complete narcissist and ruled the family with a rod of iron. Yet despite the fact he expected perfection from everyone he didn't hold himself to the same standard. He was a philanderer, he had a reputation as having wandering hands with the ladies, and as I say I remember that he truly believed it was ok to touch me inappropriately, almost as if because I was married to his son it was his right to do so. I told Geoffrey and at first he was furious, I'd never seen him so angry and he confronted his father and he told him to leave me alone. That made Gideon so angry about it because I had not only stood up to him but I'd also told Geoff and also because Geoff had believed me. But it was after that that he started whispering in Geoffrey's ear and making him doubt me, that was his revenge at what he saw as Geoff and I not complying with his wishes. But after what you have just told me, it explains Geoff's reaction and behaviour… a lot, in fact it explains everything," she says.

An idea comes into my head, an outrageous one but I decide to go with it, "Why don't you come over and talk to Geoff now that you know all this? I'm not suggesting anything like a grand reunion or reconciliation but he did offer the olive branch when he apologised to you on the phone, so that was a start, for both of you. Why don't you try and lay all this to rest once and for all?" I pause and once more the silence spreads out between us.

"It was just an idea," I say eventually as I can't stand the silence any longer.

"Does Geoff still live in the same place though?" she asks doubtfully.

I remember Gideon's reaction to the house when we first arrived, "I don't know, but Gideon had a negative reaction when we first arrived, he said this house was where he was abused so if you know where that is, because I have no fucking idea whereabouts I am apart from the fact all the houses around here are pretty big and fancy and there are trees out on the street". I pause and glance up at the front door, there is no number on it but I remember the big white gates.

"There are big white gates – ones which opened electronically when we arrived if that sounds familiar to you, and quite a long windy driveway" I add, hoping that is helpful.

"Then yes, he still lives in the same house" she says, then there is another silence. "Ok, I'm coming" she says eventually.

"Alright, do you want me to let Gideon know?" I ask

"Yes, please, and thank you for calling me and telling me all that Eva" she says.

We say our goodbyes and I get up and go back inside. I follow the sounds of the voices and enter the large living room, immediately everyone pauses and looks at me.

I hold up my hands defensively, "Look I don't know if I have done the right thing or not, but I needed to talk to someone about all… this, and I called Liz" I pause as I hear Gideon gasp.

"She's on her way here, and she knows everything, I told her _everything_ that was said" I say slightly nervously.

Gideon smiles at me and stands up. "Come here Angel" he says and I walk towards him and he engulfs me in his arms and kisses me.

I feel another hand on my arm and turn to face Geoff who is also smiling, "I have no idea how you managed that, but you have done totally the right thing, it's time all the secrets and lies were laid to rest once and for all" he says kindly, "I will be forever in your debt for everything you have done for my family" he adds.

I turn and see Gideon's grandmother. She is glaring at me and her lips are pursed and her arms are folded and I can't help the snort that escapes me.

"Let me guess you're not happy I told Liz, and so now she knows exactly how fucked up this family is you are now even more pissed off with me than you were before?" I say, the sarcasm dripping from my words.

"I am trying to work you out young lady" the woman says coldly.

I grin at her, "All you need to know is that I love Gideon and that I think your family is completely fucked up" I say. I turn to Gideon who lets out a small laugh at my words and pulls me closer, but I gently push him away and take a step towards his grandmother.

"But having said that, I saw your face when Geoff told you he'd been abused as a kid. You were shocked and appalled. So I think beneath that icy queen bitch front you put on, you love your son and what he said has fucking destroyed you. I do believe that you are now realising that if he and Hugh had felt able to confide in you what had happened to them as kids, you probably could have got them the help they needed… and possibly you could have prevented what happened to Gideon and Adam. So, now I think you are feeling guilt ridden by how you have tried to deny everything. I think you love all your family and even though that love has got more than a bit warped, I don't think you are beyond help. You all just need to sit and talk, get all the shit and poison and secrets that have been such a toxic influence and more than anything you need to learn that no-one is better than anyone else and everyone deserves to be heard and believed". I pause as Gideon's grandmother continues to drill holes into me with her eyes.

"Even Hugh?" she asks, almost challenging me.

I glance at Gideon who has let out a small gasp, and I shrug. "As long as he acknowledges and truly _is_ remorseful for what he has done. Which was totally wrong on every possible level and which I don't condone in any way shape or form and shows he means it by getting help for what _he_ went through. Which now I believe made him the way he was. Not only that, he also needs to accept the fact that Gideon probably won't want any relationship with him and he has to stop approaching him and trying to force him to do so, if he does all that then yeah, I can't see why not". I look at Gideon again who is listening carefully to what I am saying.

"After all, it appears he is as big a victim as you were baby, and just like you he deserves to get help to stop being a victim and in his case an aggressor and become a survivor" I say carefully to him.

Gideon nods in agreement and Geoff takes a step towards me, "You are incredibly wise for such a young woman" he says kindly and I smile at him.

"It's a gift" I retort and once again I hear Gideon try and stifle a laugh. I turn back to Gideon's grandmother. "But, if he can't or won't do any of those things… then… no he doesn't deserve to be heard – he doesn't deserve anything". I say with a firm finality.

Gideon's grandmother cocks her head to one side, "Extraordinary" she mutters but as I look at her I swear I see her cold gaze warm a little.

"Oh and one more thing" I say, and Gideon's grandmother looks up at me once more. "You need to admit your husband was also a piece of shit, I mean who in their right mind tries it on with their daughter in law?" I say bluntly, and I shake my head in disgust.

**oooOOOooo**

About half an hour later the front door bell rings and I look up, "I'm guessing that's Liz" I say and I watch as Geoff gets up and leaves the room. I hear low voices and then a moment later he returns with Liz at his side.

"Gideon?" she says, her eyes zeroing in on him. Gideon untangles himself from me and stands to greet his mum.

"Hi mum" he says and I watch as Liz surges forward and embraces him tightly.

I watch the reactions of Geoff and Gideon's grandmother, Geoff looks guilty and I know he is regretting every bad thing he has done to Liz over the years and the affect that has had on Gideon. Gideon's grandmother is giving nothing away, she still sits composed with a totally impassive look on her face as she watches the scene in front of her.

Eventually Liz breaks away and looks at Geoff, "I know everything" she states as she glances quickly at me, "Eva told me what happened here today, and it makes everything that happened between us so obvious now".

Geoff nods and takes a step towards Liz, to which she immediately takes a step back. "I just want to say how sorry I am for everything" he says earnestly, he is pleading with her with his eyes to believe him.

She nods, "I loved you" she says sadly, "I would never have done the things he suggested I did, the things which planted the mistrust and paranoia in your mind, I never betrayed our love" she states.

Geoff nods, "I realise that now" he says bleakly, "and I can only ask that you forgive me my foolishness, I realise it is too late for anything more than that" he adds.

Liz nods, "I think we all have a lot of talking to do". She looks at Gideon's grandmother and her expression hardens, "Your husband was the worst kind of man, he was selfish, controlling and had a warped sense of entitlement. He thought there was nothing wrong with groping me and trying to kiss me and he was stunned and angry when I didn't reciprocate and I fought him off. Then because I did he was also a vindictive man so when I told Geoffrey what had happened he considered that a slight on him, how dare I stand up to him and tell his son what he was really like. So, he got his revenge by planting the doubts in Geoffrey's head which made him become controlling and stifling and which eventually split us up and left our sons without a mother. So now knowing that, are you willing to talk or are you going to maintain your stance that I am just worthless lying scum?" Liz says bitterly.

I watch as Gideon's grandmother heaves herself out of the chair and walks over to Liz and after a moment's hesitation she holds out her hand to her. "I was wrong, and my husbands and both my sons actions were unforgivable" she says simply as she offers her hand. Liz looks gobsmacked her mouth drops open and she stares at the outstretched hand, then quickly she pulls herself together and accepts it, placing her hand into the old woman's.

"I never thought I would see the day you admitted you were wrong" Liz says eventually.

Gideon's grandmother smiles and looks at me, "I have been shown the error of my ways, and I have been forcibly confronted with facts I was previously unaware of" she says.

I feel Gideon beside me and he wraps his arm tightly around my waist. "Listen, I know that this is a monumental moment happening right now. But Eva and I have to leave soon, as we need to get back to Stoke… for Maisie" he says, looking at his father.

"Of course you do, let me get the paperwork which needs your signature for the business legalities" Geoff says and I watch as he disappears from the room.

"Who is Maisie?" Gideon's grandmother asks.

"My daughter" I say slightly defensively, and I wait for her response.

"Eva left her with her grandmother while she accompanied me here" Gideon explains.

"How old is she?" Gideon's grandmother asks.

"Four" I reply and I watch her and I can almost see her doing the maths in her head, "Yes I was very young when I had her" I add.

Gideon's grandmother doesn't get chance to say anything as the door opens and Geoff returns with a stack of papers in his hand, Gideon rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. He lays the contracts down on the table and Gideon picks them up and starts to read, his eyes widen considerably and he points at the contract.

Geoff nods "It is correct, it just needs your signature to confirm it" he says.

I see Gideon shake his head and after a moment's hesitation he signs his name, then he quickly reads the others and signs them as well. I wonder what caused the reaction for the first contract but it's none of my business.

"Ok?" Gideon confirms looking at his father questioningly.

"That's everything, so you are now officially the CEO of Cross Industries, it's all yours son. I don't want it, and it's the least I can do for you considering how I have completely failed you as a father, take it, restructure it as you wish and use it to build a new life for you and Eva" he says.

I can't quite believe what I am hearing. I look at Geoff and then at Gideon and wait for something else to be said, I'm certain I have heard this wrong and I wait for them to say something else.

"What about you, what will you do?" Gideon asks.

Geoff smiles, "I am now just the figurehead, an honourary president and will remain so until my death. I will continue to be based at the head office here in Manchester and I'll always be here to offer guidance should you need it. You are free to be based wherever you deem suitable, but I believe you have already chosen Stoke as your main base. A sensible choice as the Stoke depot is the largest of the regional centres" Geoff says.

I can't believe what I am hearing, Gideon is now in charge of Cross Industries, I stare at him in shock.

"What?" he says with a hint of amusement.

I shake my head, "I'm just a bit taken aback, have I got this right, you own Cross Industries now?" I say quietly.

Gideon smiles, "I'm still the same person I was a few moments ago" he says and he pulls me closer, "The one you said you loved" he adds whispering it into my ear before planting a sweet kiss on my cheek.

I am stunned but I know Gideon will take on this challenge and run with it, I also realise he will want to implement the same changes and structure at all the depots so I will probably not see much of him in the coming months while he restructures the company.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Gideon speaking. I miss the first part as I tune into what he is saying.

"…heading off then now" he says looking around the room.

I watch as he hugs his mother and father and after a moment's hesitation he takes a step towards his grandmother and holds open his arms.

"Grandma?" he says carefully.

I get a huge lump in my throat as she nods and steps into his arms and I see Gideon close his eyes, I realise this is probably the first time he has had a hug from his grandmother.

When he pulls away, they are both blinking furiously. "Well, I'll say goodbye then". He turns to his father, "Let me know when the funeral is…" His father nods wordlessly and Gideon continues to speak "and use this time, get everything out, get all the poison from the past out into the open and let's make a new start. I'm not so naive to think we will ever be as close as Eva's family are, there is too much to overcome for that to happen but seeing what a family _can_ be like gives me hope that we can perhaps experience some of that in the future. The love and closeness of Eva's family is intoxicating if you let it in and I have no intention of letting it go now I have experienced it". He grabs my hand as he says this and smiles lovingly at me.

**oooOOOooo**

The drive back to Stoke is more relaxed than the drive to Manchester and I look at Gideon and decide to comment on the news he is the new CEO of Cross Industries.

"So… you're the big cheese now at work?" I say trying to keep the atmosphere light.

I watch as an amused smile fills his face, "It would appear so, does that bother you?" he asks carefully.

I think about that, "No, only in so far as I'm guessing you are going to be travelling to all the depots and getting them all up to the standard you have implemented at Stoke and altering any shit that needs changing" I say.

I watch him carefully and see him nod, "I will, and you will be coming with me and helping me do it" he says.

My mouth drops open, "Me?!" I gasp in shock, "What use will I be?" I add.

"You will be a great asset Eva, you know the picking department inside out, you are the most productive picker Stoke has. You also can read people and you can spot a bullshitter from a mile away, you saw how things could be improved at Stoke and you also pinpointed the failings. I need you with me Eva, as soon as I walk into any depot everyone will be on their best behaviour and showing me their best side, look what happened when we all visited Stoke. None of us had any idea what a waste of space Norman Thomas was and how he was slowly destroying that depot along with his cronies in despatch until you pointed it out to me and I looked deeper". He stops speaking and glances at me.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Very" he replies firmly.

"But I can't be travelling around the country" I blurt out.

"Angel, trust me. I won't expect you or ask you to do anything that impacts negatively on Maisie, yes I will be travelling to the depots and yes I will want you to come with me, but I will also want to make sure that Maisie is well taken care of and that you won't be separated from her for longer than is absolutely necessary".

I consider that and slowly nod, "Ok" I concede.

Gideon reaches for me and grasps my hand, "I love you Eva, and I trust you, and I trust your instincts and together we will make Cross Industries bigger and better than it has ever been. With you at my side I believe that we can do it".

I am feeling overwhelmed again and so I don't say anything but I squeeze his hand to let him know I have heard what he said.

**oooOOOooo**

My head feels like it's about to explode by the time we reach Stoke, Gideon pulls up outside my Gran's house and the car hasn't come to a complete halt before the front door opens and Maisie is hurtling towards us. My heart leaps as I see her and I fumble with my seatbelt and the car door in my rush to get to her.

I crouch with my arms open wide and she runs into them and I hold her tightly.

"Mummy!" she squeals.

"Maisie, I have missed you so much" I mutter into her hair as I cling to her.

"Have you been a good girl?" I ask her and I feel her nod against me, we stay like that for a moment until I feel Maisie start to pull away and as she does so I see Gideon standing to the side watching us carefully.

"Gideon!" Maisie calls happily and she runs to him and wraps her arms around his leg.

"Hello Maisie" he says and he reaches down and lifts her up into his arms causing Maisie to giggle loudly.

"Can I have a ride on your shoulders?" Maisie asks and Gideon immediately lifts her and places her on to his shoulders and grasps her ankles tightly.

"Hold tight Maisie" I say and I turn towards the house where I see my gran in the doorway watching us.

"Hi Gran!" I call as I make towards her.

"Hello love" she says and wraps her arms around me, "How was Manchester?" she asks, she is watching me carefully and I know she is sensing my mood. I am certain of this when she grasps my hand and pulls me inside.

"I bet you could do with a cuppa?" she says vaguely and I jump on that vague question to nod and follow her into the kitchen.

As I do so, I hear granddad greeting Gideon and Maisie and I know immediately that she has probably told him to keep Gideon occupied while she talks to me and I am grateful for that as I need some advice. I watch as my gran fills the kettle and gets the mugs out. Eventually she turns to face me.

"Well?" she says simply.

"Where do I start?" I ask and I sit down at the table.

Gran sits beside me and reaches across the table towards me, "How about at the beginning" she says gently.

I sigh deeply and give a brief overview of the events of the weekend without giving away any of the really personal stuff which isn't my place to tell, as I do so my gran listens carefully, nodding and asking questions here and there but seeming to realise I am holding back on something.

"You're not telling me everything Eva, something happened?" she says when I pause.

I hear the kettle boil and gran gets up to make the tea.

"You're right I am, because it's not my story to tell, it's private between Gideon and his family. It wouldn't be right for me to tell you all the details, but all I will say, I've never known a family to be more fucked up than they are, but hopefully this weekend has… I don't know… lanced a boil. There is still a lot of work to be done but instead of everyone taking positions and blaming everyone else they actually sat and talked and listened to each other, which can only be a good thing… can't it?" I look at my gran hopefully and she smiles.

"It can, but only if they want it to be" she says.

I nod and as she places a mug of tea in front of me I decide to tell her what else happened.

"Something else happened, when we were at Gideon's dads house. He got him to sign some stuff for the company, now his granddad is dead, he – Gideon's dad needed it to be done" I begin.

"Ok, so what does that have to do with you?" Gran asks.

"Everything" I say and I take a sip of my tea. "You see Gideon is now the CEO – he is in charge of Cross Industries. His dad is staying on as President but he said it was an honorary figurehead role, Gideon would be in charge of the company and its day to day running" I say.

"So, he's going back to Manchester?" Gran asks.

I shake my head, "No, that's just it he's not. He is staying in Stoke and he is planning on restructuring the whole company, he plans to visit every depot, and bring them all in line with the changes he has already implemented at Stoke and reading between the lines I think he wants to streamline everything and standardise everything so each depot is not a law unto themselves, he said that he is selling his flat in Manchester and he even said he is selling his car" I explain.

"Alright and how is that a bad thing? That sounds to me like he is being very sensible and he's looking to secure the company and make it stronger and more efficient, and if he is planning on being based here then it is natural he would sell his flat in Manchester" Gran says.

I nod, "It is but he wants me to be a part of it all he wants me to go with him. He wants me to check things out. He said because it was my ideas which he implemented at Stoke which made things better, and he said it's because I could spot bullshitters from a mile off and he thinks I will be able to spot things which he will miss as people will be too busy trying to kiss his arse and show him how good everything is when he visits". I stop speaking and look up at my gran and I am surprised to see her smiling at me with ill concealed pride.

"So I ask again Eva, what is the problem? Because I can't see one, he clearly trusts you to offer you such a role?" She says.

I stare at her, "Gran, have you heard a word I have said? He wants me to go with him, he wants me to help him restructure his company. I'm 19 years old Gran, I left school at 16 with nothing what if I fuck up? I'm known for fucking up, and if I fuck this up it will be bad… really bad!"

Gran reaches for me once more, "You don't give yourself enough credit Eva, you've made mistakes, we all make mistakes. But don't let past mistakes colour and deny you what could be a brilliant opportunity, stop looking at it negatively. He wants you to help him, he was telling you he needs you for this, take that and run with it. This is a golden opportunity for you Eva don't blow it as that would be the biggest fuck up of your life if you do".

I stare at her, and realise what she is saying, but then I hear Maisie laugh and it reminds me of my main concern about this.

"But I have Maisie to consider" I say.

"And?" Gran says.

"I can't spend time away, travelling the country with Gideon visiting all the depots. I have responsibilities here" I say. As my gran goes to open her mouth to speak, I hold up my hand. "And before you say you will help out, I can't put on you any more than I already do. You do enough already for us".

Gran smiles at me, "Did you say any of this to Gideon?" she asks.

I nod, "I said it would be hard for me to do that because of Maisie and he said that she would come first and he wouldn't let any of his plans impact negatively on her".

"Well why don't you trust him to do that then?" Gran asks.

I shrug, "I guess I'm just used to managing on my own" I say, I look up and remember the events previously at school regarding Maisie, which I haven't told Gran about, "he said he would take over dropping off Maisie when I'm on earlies he said it seemed silly the way we do things at the moment when he could take her and then head straight to work afterwards. I have put him on the approved contact list and the school is happy with that, and Tasha has also met him".

"Well, there you go. You need to trust him, I know it's hard but he isn't Nathan" Gran says.

I nod, "Maisie loves him, she is getting so attached to him, he told me that she said he doesn't scare her like Nathan does. She is my priority Gran what if I let him in and start to rely on him and it all goes tits up and he leaves me? I will lose everything if that happens and it will destroy Maisie and I won't let that happen" I say my anxiety rising at the thought.

"Eva calm down! You are looking for issues which aren't there. Listen to me, everyone takes a leap of faith when it comes to a new relationship, if everyone went into a relationship waiting for the day it was all going to go wrong nobody would be with anyone. I loved your granddad he was my world and he died, that nearly destroyed me but then I met Tez and I was worried, what if? What happens if this happened? What if that happens? And I said as much to him, and you know what he said to me, he said Sandra, what if you go out tomorrow and got hit by a bus? Will that stop you going out? No it won't, so stop focussing on the what if's and focus on what you know and that is what you need to do… and what do you know about that boy…? Well from where I am sitting he is in love with you, he wants to do what is right by you and Maisie. He trusts you and he wants you to be part of his life and his future, you can't ask for more than any of that". Gran stops and takes a long drink of her tea.

I think about what my Gran has said and after taking a gulp of my tea I realise in a rush she is right, and that if I don't grab this opportunity with both hands I will be doing both myself and Maisie a big disservice.

"Thanks Gran" I say eventually after I have worked everything out in my mind.

"You are very welcome; I know this is probably overwhelming for you that this is all new and you haven't known him for very long and things are moving so fast. But do you know how long I knew Tez before I let him in?" I shake my head, "Two weeks, everyone said it would never last because we moved so quickly but how long have we been together now?" she smiles at me and lets that sink in, "Now let's go and take them their tea" she says reaching for the tray with the teapot on.

I follow Gran into the front room and see Gideon with Maisie on his lap and he is talking to Tez, he looks up and smiles at me as we come in.

"About time we're spitting feathers here!" granddad says with a grin as he focuses on the tray.

"Oh shut up you, we were chatting, Eva was telling me all about Manchester. She said you are planning on selling your home up there and basing yourself here in Stoke" Gran says as she sets down the tray.

Gideon nods, "I am, I am selling my flat and my car. I want to get something around here so I can be near Eva and Maisie… and the car, well its hardly a practical family car. Maisie barely manages to fit in the back now so as she grows she just won't be able to get in at all" he says enthusiastically.

"So you are looking at this in the long term?" Tez asks as he sips his tea.

I watch as Gran gives Gideon a mug of tea and he nods again, "Thank you" he says as he takes it, "Yes I am, Eva is my future, Eva and Maisie and I am hoping now that I am in charge of Cross Industries, our future will be secure and bright. I have to say I wasn't expecting that to happen and it initially threw me, but now the shock of what my father has done has passed I'm looking at it for what it is and that is as a huge opportunity for myself and for Eva to build a good life for us, and I am hoping that Eva will stand beside me and help me modernise and streamline it. I value her opinion as she knows the company from a perspective I never could. She sees it from the day to day running and she can see where things can be improved…" he takes a sip of his tea and hums appreciatively, "I have never ever met anyone like Eva, she is amazing and she has given me so much in the short time I have known her I just want to give her the world in return" he says.

I am taken aback by what he has just said, and I look at Gran who is giving me a smug 'I told you so' look and granddad who just looks dumbfounded. But Gideon is oblivious and continues to speak.

"I know it's so quick and we have only known each other for about 5 minutes and believe me I have never ever done anything like this before. I sometimes feel I am pushing Eva too quickly and I'm sorry if I am. But when you find someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with and who you know instinctively is your soul mate you want that rest of your life to begin immediately, I just hope I can live up to what Eva wants and that I don't disappoint her" he stops speaking and drinks his tea.

I sigh, "I won't deny I am scared and more than a little overwhelmed by all this, everything _is _happening so fast and I'm not used to having everything just dropped in my lap" I say quietly.

Gideon looks at me kindly and smiles, "I know Angel and I'm sorry if I am overwhelming you, but for the first time in my life I have a goal and a future, and it is down to you. You have made my world come into focus and I can see everything clearly, and I like the future I am seeing with you and with Maisie" he says.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**(GIDEON)**

"Eva, Eva wake up" I say as I gently shake the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully next to me.

She moans and opens her eyes and peers up at me as she gets her bearings. I hold out a mug of coffee towards her and she takes it and sips it.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"Quarter past four" I whisper, she stares at me as if she wants to stab me and I smile. She has to be at work for 6am and she told me she normally sets the alarm for quarter to 5 when she is on this shift as she doesn't have to deal with Maisie.

"I know it's early, but I am in charge of Maisie this morning and as it's my first time doing this I want you to just run through your routine with me once more. I don't want to get anything wrong" I say.

She nods but she still looks pretty pissed off as she climbs out of bed. She disappears into the shower and a short while later she reappears and joins me in the kitchen, dressed and ready. I am now drinking some coffee and I push a plate of toast towards her, she stares at it and then at me and a small reluctant smile twitches at her lips.

She sits down beside me and takes a piece of the buttered toast and bites it, "Thank you, but be careful as I could get used to this" she says.

"You are welcome, and what do you mean you could get used to this? I only made you some toast it hardly saved you much" I say.

She shrugs as she takes another bite, "I don't normally have anything" she mumbles. I pause and stare at her, remembering her poor eating habits the day I took her to the hospital.

"When do you eat then?" I ask and I cringe as I sound like a disapproving parent.

She shrugs again, "When I get chance, I get a break and I'll grab a coffee and if I'm hungry I'll grab a chocolate bar from the machine in the break room". She says this as if it's no problem.

I shake my head, "You need to take more care of yourself, you can't survive a full shift on caffeine and chocolate" I grumble.

She snorts at me, "Yes dad" she says her words dripping with sarcasm and I know I am walking a fine line here.

"Right then, just run through your routine with me once more so I know what I am doing" I say changing the subject.

"Ok then, Maisie gets up at half past seven. She will take a shower and you'll need to put it on and off for her as she can't reach it, but she can shower herself and she can dress herself but she will need help with her hair. She either has it plaited or tied up in a pony tail. She has cornflakes and a glass of milk for breakfast, but now it's getting colder she sometimes has Ready Brek or Weetabix with warm milk, her pack up is done – I did it last night and it's in the fridge. She also has a bag of crisps and an apple in her pack up box and she also takes a carton of orange juice. Make sure her reading book, word tin and the notebook you sign to say she has read to you is in her school bag and she has to be at school for quarter to nine as that is when the whistle blows". She pauses and looks at me questioningly "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks for about the millionth time.

I pull her into my arms, "I am sure" I state firmly.

"How do you get to work when you are on this shift?" I ask suddenly, as it has occurred to me that public transport around here doesn't start till 6am.

"How do you think I get there, I walk" she states in a matter of fact voice.

I stare at her, "Walk?!" I splutter.

She shrugs dismissively at me, "It's not that far only about a 30 minute walk. I leave here about twenty past five and I arrive at the depot about 10 to 6 which gives me ten minutes to sort myself out before I start. The only reason I catch the bus when I'm on days is because I have to be there for half 9 and its further away so therefore a longer walk from Maisie's school".

"Have you ever thought about learning to drive?" I ask and realise that is a stupid question as it leaves my mouth. She wouldn't have the resources for driving lessons and certainly not enough money to run a car.

"In my dreams I have" she says bitterly, "But then in my dreams I can do a lot of things" she adds and she goes to walk away.

"Eva wait, I'm sorry" I say as I grab her arm. I pause, "Listen, I didn't mean anything by it, I know money is a touchy subject for you and I didn't mean anything by it" I say.

Her face softens, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound quite that bitchy" she says and she smiles, "Might have something to do with being woken up at fucking stupid o clock!" she adds.

I snort with laughter and relief that she isn't mad at me and I pull her close. "Listen to me, I understand this is overwhelming and very different for you but you need to get over this, and quickly. We are a couple now. You and Maisie are my family, so that means what is mine is yours. You don't have to struggle anymore" I say. I feel her stiffen at my words but I hold on to her and I know her stubborn pride is rearing its head again and I plough on, "If you decide that you want to learn to drive Eva then I would be happy to help you do so. I want to help you realise all your dreams and help you to shine… I don't want to stifle you," I say adamantly. I don't say it out loud but the unsaid words of 'unlike Nathan' are hanging there. I feel her relax slightly and then she pats my chest and she pushes away from me.

"Thank you" she says eventually, but she doesn't say any more and she just walks away from me.

In that moment I realise just how young she is. She gives off this air of a mature young woman, wise beyond her years but inside she is still just a little girl with dreams. But me offering her a chance to realise those dreams is at odds with the life she has experienced so far and she doesn't know how to deal with it, so her tried and tested coping mechanism is to fight against it, reject it and not believe it is real is taking over and that is something I know I have to work around and break down.

Eva is still distant as she leaves for work, she pauses and looks up at me and I can see the conflict in her eyes. She wants to believe in us but experience is telling her to be careful and to not believe good things can happen.

I reach for her and kiss her gently on the lips, "Have a good day at work dear" I say with a grin and to my great relief she giggles at my silly comment and then wraps her arms around me.

"I'll see you later" she says and kisses me back, before turning and leaving without a backward glance.

I decide to make myself useful and tidy up and get Maisie's school bag together. I find the pack of wrapped sandwiches in the fridge and remembering Eva's words I put together a lunch for Maisie. I prepare Maisie's breakfast and wait until it's time to wake her. I am just finishing tidying up when I hear a small voice behind me.

"Gideon". I turn and Maisie is in the doorway smiling at me.

I walk towards her and crouching I give her a hug.

"Good morning Maisie, your mum has left for work so it's just you and me, you mum told me your routine so I'm confident we can do this without her!" I say with a grin.

She giggles and tells me that she wants to take a shower. I take her hand and follow her into the small bathroom and she points at the shower. I lean in and set the shower going for her and get it to the correct temperature.

I feel a little awkward now and I look down at the small girl staring up at me.

"Ok then, your mum said you shower and dress yourself, so I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" I say.

She nods and I leave the room.

"Gideon" she calls a moment later and I pause and return to the bathroom.

"What's up?" I ask, as I poke my head around the door.

"I need a towel" Maisie says.

I stare blankly at her, "Where are they kept?" I ask, feeling slightly ashamed that I don't know. I've been here for a while but clean towels always just seem to just appear in the bathroom.

"In the airing cupboard" she says pointing towards a door in the corner of the bathroom.

I go in and pull out a towel and hand it to her, "Do you need anything else?" I ask and she shakes her head, so with that I leave her to it.

I follow Eva's instructions to the letter and although I say it myself I think we manage pretty well. The only issue I did have was plaiting Maisie's hair, I fumbled for a few moments before I eventually gave up and told Maisie that she would have to have a pony tail today until her mum showed me how to plait hair! She seemed ok with that, she was more excited about going to school in the Porsche and sitting in the front seat with me. I have bought a booster seat for her for when she travels in the car so she is completely safe.

When we arrive at the school I pull up and let Maisie out and taking her hand I walk into the playground. I immediately sense the eyes of everyone on me, they know Maisie of course and me being here sends the message loud and clear that Eva and I are an item.

I recognise the woman I had seen previously. Eva's friend, I dredge my memory trying to recall her name, Maisie saves me by saying hello to her as she approaches us.

"Hi Megan" she says giving me the name I couldn't recall.

I notice the woman barely acknowledges Maisie as she greets her, keeping her eyes fixed on me.

"Well, hello handsome" she says to me as she steps into my personal space. I immediately take a step back.

"Good morning" I say politely but briefly.

I see a gleam in the woman's eye as she tries to step closer to me once more.

I don't hesitate, I glare at her. "Do you mind, personal space and all that" I say in a loud voice as I step back once more. I hear sniggering coming from a group of mums nearby but my attention is focused on Megan. I see anger appear on her face at my rebuff, which she quickly changes and smiles sweetly at me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything by it" she purrs but as she reaches out and touches my arm my skin crawls and I quickly push her hand away. I realise Maisie is watching and has seen everything as she is frowning at Megan, but she doesn't say anything.

Thankfully I see a teacher appear and a whistle blows. Maisie comes to me and hugs me and I tell her to have a good day. As soon as she disappears inside, I turn to leave and as I reach the car I see Megan standing beside it running her fingers over it.

I ignore her and climb in and drive away without another word. Her behaviour has rattled me though and I know I need to tell Eva about it, but I don't want to come across as trying to come between her and her friend. She had problems with Nathan trying to control her and separate her from her friends and family and I don't want her to think I am doing the same. But at the same time I need to nip this behaviour in the bud and make Eva aware of what her friend is really like.

I arrive at the depot and head to my office, I am greeted by Martin Daniels and he quickly briefs me on how productivity has improved in the space of just a week since I implemented the changes to the picking process which Eva suggested, and sorted out the laziness in despatch.

"Any more issues in despatch?" I ask and Daniels sighs.

"Len has been shooting his mouth off saying to anyone who will listen that he's being victimised. Thankfully nobody is listening as they all know he's a lazy sod and the only reason he got away with being one for so long was because he was Norm's best mate. The others you warned have turned things around and are working now as they should be. It's just Len who is being an idiot, and I think because he knows nobody is listening or taking any notice of him is making him worse".

I shake my head, "So what would your recommendation be?" I ask.

Daniels shrugs, "You've given him a final warning, so the next step is termination. He is a cancer in this place, just like Norm was. You improved things immeasurably when you transferred him but to really make a change I'm sorry to say, but Len has to go as well. He won't come into line and will just resent you and the new system and he'll try to undermine it".

"Hmmm" I say thinking carefully, "Ok thanks" I reply and pick up my phone and call Wayne in the IT department.

"IT, Wayne speaking" the man says as he answers my call.

"Wayne good morning, how's the transfer of personnel information going?" I ask.

"Oh good morning sir, all done, all encrypted and all… modified as per your specifications" he says cryptically.

"Excellent, good job. I assume all essential and only relevant information has been included?" I ask.

There is a pause and then he speaks again "Yes sir, Maggie in Personnel was helpful with her assistance in to determine what was relevant information" he says.

"Very good, now can I ask you to run off productivity stats for me again for despatch for the time since I issued the warnings" I ask.

"No problem sir" he says, I thank him and hang up.

A few moments later he appears with the paperwork in his hand and hands it to me.

"Here you go, there's only one person who is still underperforming. Muriel and Dot have totally upped their game, they are up there with Hayley now at the top" he says.

I take the papers and it doesn't surprise me to see Len's name at the bottom with significantly less productivity than everyone else.

I shake my head, I didn't want to have to do this but the figures speak for themselves.

"Excuse me for saying this, sir, but Len is an idle fucker. Always has been, he got away with it when Norman Thomas was depot manager as he was his best mate and Norman turned a blind eye and gave Len free reign to do as he pleased. He doesn't like it now he has to actually do some work and account for his actions".

I smile at Wayne, "Well, let's give him all the free time he badly wants then" I say coldly.

I stand and make my way down to the despatch department. As I arrive I observe the goings on in the department and I see everyone is working hard and processing the paperwork… except Len. He seems to have adopted a supervisory role, barking at everyone else to get a move on and get these forms processed while walking around doing nothing himself.

I see Hayley, who showed me how the system works working hard which is no surprise, she looks up and sees me watching and I see her glance at Len before looking meaningfully at me and I nod. She smiles and continues with her work. I watch for about 5 more moments longer and I pull out my phone and record Len going to the in tray and pulling out the remaining picking forms and distributing them amongst everyone but not doing a single one himself. I have seen enough and I noisily walk in making myself known.

"Good morning everyone, how's it going?" I ask cheerfully.

"Good morning Mr Cross, we are on target to complete all the forms for today's despatches" Len says smugly.

"Excellent, I am pleased to hear it" I say, "Len if you could come with me please I'd like a word in my office" I add as I turn around and make my way out.

"Yes sir" he replies and follows me back to my office in silence.

As soon as we are alone I gesture to a seat and he sits down, looking up at me expectantly.

I fold my arms and raise my eyebrows, "You said _we _are on target to complete all the forms for today's despatches?" I say.

Len smiles widely and nods, "Yes sir" he says.

I shake my head, "We?" I ask.

The smile slips a little and Len nods, "Yes sir" he says.

"Ok," I say, "So, let me elaborate on that, does _we_, include you or does _we _simply mean everyone else apart from you?" I ask.

"We are a team in despatch" Len says immediately his eyes flashing with anger.

I can't help the rude snort of laughter that escapes me and I shake my head. "And that team has a leader who barks orders, and willingly distributes all the work whilst not lifting a finger himself" I say.

I watch as Len opens and shuts his mouth but nothing comes out, eventually he recovers and goes to protest but I hold up my hand to stop him.

"I have just watched you Len, I was watching for over five minutes and in that five minutes you didn't process a single picking form. I videoed it so you can see exactly what I am saying. I also have the productivity figures here for despatch for the past week since I warned the entire department and those figures indicate that significant improvements have been made. Everyone who was warned about their conduct has improved dramatically, everyone is working at 100% productivity which is the way it should be… everyone except one, and that is you Len. Your name is at the bottom of the productivity list, the best you scored was 82% and after witnessing what I have this morning I can't understand how you got that much".

"This is victimisation" he splutters.

I shake my head, "No Len, this is you being bone idle and not doing the job you are paid to do, and this is me calling you out on it. You no longer have Norman Thomas to hide behind and let you get away with murder. I have the proof here in black and white you are not pulling your weight; you are not performing to a standard I find acceptable so it is with regret that I am going to have to terminate your employment here at Cross Industries with immediate effect. Clear your desk you have 15 minutes before security escorts you from the depot" I say.

"But, but" he stammers.

I shake my head, "No, Len I will not tolerate laziness, excuses or lies. You were warned, given the opportunity to improve but you squandered it. Instead shooting your mouth off to anyone within the depot who would listen accusing me of victimisation when you are the only one to blame for what has happened, that is all you are dismissed" I say.

Len stands and leaves without another word. I sit and think for a moment and then make my way back down to despatch. I see the shocked faces as Len is holding court giving a highly embellished version of what just transpired. He stops dead as I walk in and quickly goes to his desk and gathers up his personal effects.

I turn and address the department, "I am sure you are all now aware that Len has been terminated, I will not tolerate laziness or incompetence. Everyone who was previously warned about pulling their weight and doing the job that they are paid to do was offered with that warning the opportunity to improve, everyone took that opportunity and improved, except Len and he now faces the consequences of that. I am keeping a close eye on the despatch department to make sure that these better levels of productivity are maintained".

"Erm… excuse me sir, but who will be in charge here in despatch now?" Hayley asks.

I smile at her, "I haven't decided yet, being in charge doesn't mean simply barking orders and demanding everyone toe the line, it means being willing to equally participate in whatever you ask those you are supervising to do. So, I will be watching you all closely and whoever I see displaying the qualities of leadership I am looking for will ultimately get the position, so for now you need to pull together and work as a team," I say.

There are murmurs and nods and I wait while Len leaves giving me a filthy glare as he walks past me.

I head down to the picking floor and I see Eva laughing with George and a couple of others as she pushes a trolley filled with supplies. She doesn't see me and I take a moment to watch her, George sees me and nudges Eva and nods towards me. She looks up and smiles at me but carries on working. George leaves her and walks towards me.

"Good morning sir" he says politely.

"Good morning George, just thought I'd come down and let you all know, Len has been relieved of his position here at Cross Industries" I say.

I see the surprise on George's face and he smiles widely at me. "Well that is good news, since you kicked them all up the arse he has been going round telling everyone that he was being victimised, we all knew you warned a load of them so we knew it was bullshit, but we wondered if he was still trying it on and not doing anything. As he still never actually seemed to be doing anything when we dropped off picking forms, all he seemed to do now was yell at everyone else to get them done… it wasn't right," George says as he shakes his head.

"I saw that for myself this morning and I got the up to date productivity figures and they spoke for themselves. He didn't have a leg to stand on, and he has now gone. I intend to bring this depot up to scratch and stop any laziness, bullying and any sense of entitlement. We are all a team here and there is nobody here who is indispensable but at the same time everyone will be treated with respect if they do the job that they are paid to do and I will do my best to make sure if anyone has any difficulties that they can come and talk to me or Martin and we can sort something out for them" I say.

I see Eva walking towards us "What's going on?" she asks.

"Len's gone" George says.

"Gone?" Eva asks looking questioningly at me.

"Sacked" I reply, "He continued to take the piss despite his warning and so I sacked him" I say.

Eva smiles "Good for you" she says sincerely and she turns to walk away.

I follow her to the shelf she is pulling supplies off and she looks up at me.

"What?" she asks.

"I need to talk to you, when you get your break can you come and see me?" I ask.

Eva nods and looks worried so I put my hand on her shoulder, "Not work related" I murmur in her ear and she nods again, now looking slightly less concerned.

"Maisie got to school ok?" she asks as I walk away.

I turn and smile, "Yep, we nailed it!" I say with a grin and Eva laughs and shakes her head before returning her attention to her work.

I go back to my office and return to my work. As I am completing an email outlining my decision to terminate Len which I send to head office, my phone rings.

"Cross" I say as I answer.

"Erm, Mr Cross I have your father on line one for you" the girl on reception says.

"Put him through" I say and wait. A moment later the call connects.

"Cross" I say again.

"Gideon, it's me I just thought I'd call and see how things are going?" he says nervously.

"Everything is fine, I had to terminate someone this morning which wasn't pleasant but necessary" I say. "I've sent an email to head office outlining the decision and my reasons along with corroborating evidence to support my decision" I add.

"Alright, I'm sure you didn't make the decision hastily and I trust your judgement" he says.

I wonder where this conversation is going, "Listen dad, I am quite busy, was there something in particular you needed?" I ask.

There is a silence for a moment then he speaks again, "I just wanted to talk to you, after everything that happened at the weekend. I knew you'd be at work, perhaps I should have called you on your mobile, your mother and I had a long talk after you and Eva left – it was civil and although I'm under no illusions that any more will come of it, it was pleasant and good to clear the air… your grandfathers funeral will be on Friday and I am hoping you and Eva will come" he says.

"What time is it? I am helping Eva with childcare now, this week I am responsible for getting Maisie to school so I wouldn't be able to leave Stoke before 9 o clock, and I wouldn't expect Eva to accompany me, as she didn't know him. I'll ask her of course but I don't think she will as she has only just returned to work after being off sick" I say.

"The funeral is at 2pm so you'll have plenty of time to make it up here" he says.

"Ok dad, listen I have to go, I'll call you tonight and we can talk properly then" I say.

"Alright son… and Gideon…" he says.

"Yes?" I say.

"I love you" he says.

I smile, "I love you too dad" I reply, "I'll talk to you later" I add.

A few moments later there is a knock on my door.

"Come in" I call.

The door opens and Eva stands there with a plastic cup filled with coffee, she is munching on a chocolate bar and she takes a sip of the coffee and grimaces.

"What did you want?" she asks.

I stand and round my desk and close the door, before pulling her into my arms.

"Firstly, Maisie got off to school fine, but you need to show me how to do plaits. I couldn't do it and so she ended up with a pony tail" I say.

Eva giggles, "That is what you wanted to talk to me about?!" she says incredulously.

I shake my head, "No, I said firstly, meaning there is more, and I don't know how to tell you this, as I don't want to look like I am coming between you and your friends or causing trouble" I say.

This gets her attention and she moves towards a chair and sits down, "Go on" she says looking at me intently.

I sit in front of her on the edge of my desk and reach out for her hand, she empties the cup of coffee and throws the plastic cup in my bin before giving me her hand.

"What's this all about?" she asks and I see the apprehension on her face.

"Your friend… Megan" I begin.

I see Eva relax immediately and she even gives me a small smile, "Don't tell me, she tried it on with you didn't she?" she says after a moment.

I stare at her in surprise, "How did you know? I swear I didn't encourage her in any way" I say.

Eva shakes her head, "No, I know that, did she get in your personal space and get all touchy feely, pawing your arm and reaching out for you?" she asks.

I nod, "I was quite uncomfortable, in the end I told her to back off" I say.

Eva lets out a bark of a laugh, "Oh I bet that went down well" she says and then she sighs. "Meg has been my friend for ever but she is a jealous cow, not to mention a right royal bitch. If she thinks I have something better than her she tries to take it from me, she's always been the same. I should really have warned you about her and what she can be like. I'll tell you now, you have to watch her – especially now you have told her to back off, she'll take that as a challenge and will try and cause trouble. You know, stir things she'll say stuff to you about me to try and cause problems between us and she'll do the same with me about you. I know what she's like, and you just have to let her play her silly childish games and just ignore her". She pauses and looks carefully at me, as I am shocked at what I am hearing although incredibly relieved that she has taken this so well.

"She didn't scare you did she when she touched you? I know you are ok with me hugging you and all that now, but having her throw herself at you must have been a bit weird" she says.

I smile in relief, "No, she didn't scare me. I was more disgusted than anything, plus everyone was watching her and she didn't seem to care, does she have no shame?" I ask.

Eva snorts "Erm… no, everyone knows what she's like. She has had a go at splitting anyone up who is happy, she can't keep a bloke herself so she tries her hardest to make everyone else's relationships shit as well. It worked for a while but people caught on and now they just ignore her, let her get on with it and laugh at her".

"That seems incredibly sad, doesn't she have anything better to do?" I ask.

"No, that's the whole problem… she doesn't, and as I say she is envious when she thinks someone has something better than her. When I was going through shit with Nathan, she was a really good friend because at that point, my life was worse than hers and to her credit she was there for me. Which is the only reason I have anything to do with her and haven't told her to fuck off". Eva pauses and looks at me with such love I feel my heart lurch at the sight of it. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Eva asks me and I nod.

She smiles, "I'm sorry I really should have warned you, I thought you'd get the message about her the way she was eye fucking you the first time I introduced you to her".

I am relieved about that and glad I had decided to talk to Eva and be honest, "Have the school called yet about Maisie's assessment?" I ask, remembering that that was due today.

Eva shakes her head, "No, not yet. It depends on when they do it I suppose. If they haven't done it yet they might not bother and leave it till I go and fetch her".

"Ok, I'd better let you get back to work" I say.

Eva nods, "What do you want for tea tonight?" she asks suddenly.

"I don't mind, surprise me" I say as I sit down behind my desk once more, "I'll be leaving here about 5ish so I should be home shortly after that" I say.

"Alright" she replies and with that she is gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE: This was originally one chapter like the previous two I posted together, but I have split it down to two as it was just too long, so like before I have posted them together as they should be read together to make sense of the situation.**

CHAPTER 18

**(EVA)**

As I walk away, I manage to maintain the air of nonchalance but inside I am so angry but also very worried. I can't believe Megan, well actually I can. I should have realised this would happen after I saw the way she was eye fucking Gideon when she first met him. That girl has problems, ever since we were kids she has been like it. Whatever I had, if she thought it was better than what she had she wanted it and she didn't stop till she got it off me. I often wonder why I had bothered to stay friends with her over the years.

I remember when she first met Nathan she tried it on with him, but she quickly realised she didn't want him. It's a shame I wasn't so quick on the up take. The irony of that whole episode was it had made me think Nathan was a good person as the way I saw it he hadn't been persuaded by her, which was wrong she just decided he wasn't worth chasing, and it also gave him ammunition to try and separate me from everyone I knew as he would throw her actions in my face and make me question everyone's motives towards me. Nathan may not have been worth the bother but Gideon though is a totally different matter. He's wealthy and successful, he is everything she could ever dream of, I'm still trying to work out how I managed to snag him. I tried to not sound bothered as I didn't want to come across as a jealous bitch especially after the way I behaved this morning when all he was trying to do was help.

Deep down though it has really bothered me, as every friend I ever had she took them off me when we were kids. She turned them all against me and she took my first boyfriend. Ok I was only 12 at the time and we were more just friends than anything significant but I really liked him until she got involved. I think that's why I listened to Nathan and allowed him to separate me from everyone, as all I could see was the fact that he was the only person ever not to have been taken in by her. But if she succeeds in taking Gideon away from me that will destroy me… because I love him.

I head back to work, I need to push this out of my mind or it is going to drive me insane. I've told him what she is like and he admitted he told her to back off, he was worried about telling me thinking I would think he was trying to cause trouble but he still did it. He told me, he was honest with me and he didn't try and keep it from me. This gives me confidence that he won't be influenced by her and that we do have something special, despite the fact I was a fucking bitch to him this morning.

I am just returning to the picking floor when I feel my phone buzzing, I pull it from my pocket and see it is the school calling. I look up at George who is staring at me.

"What's up Evie?" he says as he comes closer.

"The school is calling me" I say holding my phone up.

"Aww shit, Maisie isn't hurt again is she?" he leads me to the little makeshift office. "Here, take the call in here" he says.

"Thanks" I reply, although I think I know what this call is about but I don't go into details and I quickly answer it. "Hello" I say nervously and then I hear the kind voice of Valerie Langham the head teacher, and she quickly confirms for me what the call is about.

"Hello Eva, I'm just calling to let you know the psychologist has been and assessed Maisie and as we suspected Maisie is a very clever little girl. She scored extremely highly in all aspects of the tests and she has a reading age of an 8-year-old which is incredible considering she is only 4 and one of the youngest in the class. So, we will be rectifying that immediately and will be putting her on harder reading books. I have all the findings and recommendations in front of me and the psychologist who assessed her was astounded by her and when she spoke to me she used the term 'gifted' to describe Maisie. I don't want to get into all the findings right now but when you come to pick up Maisie this afternoon I'd like you to come in and discuss them with me, is that alright?"

"Ok, can I bring Gideon with me?" I ask nervously. I feel I need his support in this, after seeing him with Maisie he will know what questions to ask and he will make sure she gets the best possible assistance to reach her full potential.

"Of course you can" she says kindly, "I'll see you later then" she adds.

"Thank you, bye" I say. I end the call and I am in a bit of a daze now. I leave the office and run out of the picking area and straight up to Gideon's office, barely pausing to knock I burst in, Gideon looks up and then stands immediately.

"Eva, what is it?" he says concern filling his face.

"The school just called, Maisie is some kind of fucking genius" I blurt out and Gideon smiles at me.

"What did they say?" he asks gently as he crosses the floor towards me.

I quickly go through what was said, "Valerie Langham called me and she said she was very able, very clever, they said something about acing all the tests. They said she scored very highly and they said she has a reading age of an 8-year-old, and that the person who assessed Maisie called her gifted. They said they want me to go in so they can discuss it and everything… will you come with me?" I ask looking up at him and cringing inwardly at just how pathetic I sound.

Gideon nods, "Of course I will, if you want me to" he says without hesitation.

I sigh, "Thanks, you will know what questions to ask. You will know how to get her what she needs" I say.

Gideon frowns, "Eva, don't sell yourself short, you are Maisie's mum and you know instinctively what's best for her" he says.

I smile, "Thanks but I need your support on this, I've seen the way you are with her when you do her reading with her. You ask her questions I wouldn't even think of asking. You push her, you get her to think about it, that's why I need you there, because you are clever too" I say.

Gideon frowns again and reaches for me, "And so are you Eva, you may not have the qualifications to show for it, but you are nineteen years old and you are a very smart girl. You totally re-evaluated and upgraded the picking procedure making it more productive, how many nineteen-year olds can say they have done that? Don't belittle yourself Eva" he says earnestly.

"Thanks, but you did that, I just told you my ideas" I say feeling slightly embarrassed now.

Gideon grips me even tighter, "I couldn't have done it without your ideas, as far as I was aware the picking department was running just fine. You were the one who pointed out how it could be done better" he protests.

I quickly decide I'm not going to debate this with him now, "Look I'd better get back" I say still slightly embarrassed and I pull away from him.

"Eva, when you finish come up here to me and we'll go together" he says.

I nod and leave the office. When I get back to the picking floor George is waiting for me looking worried.

"What's happened, is Maisie ok?" he asks.

I nod and smile, "Yeah, she's fine. The school rang because she has been assessed and apparently, she is really, really clever and they wanted me to go in for a meeting when I go and pick her up" I explain.

George grins, "Well she clearly takes after her mum then" he says and he gently touches my chin with his fist.

I laugh, "Yeah well, we'll agree to differ on that" I say and I head back to work.

**oooOOOooo**

The end of my shift can't come quick enough today, with everything that is going through my mind I just want to go home. I know I can't do that yet though. I finish what I am doing and then I glance up at the clock, it has just gone 2 o clock so I say goodbye to the guys and after collecting my coat, I head up to Gideon's office. I meet him coming out as I arrive and panic surges through me that he isn't coming with me anymore, that he has to do something else.

"Oh you're here, I was just coming to look for you, it's gone 2" he says.

I smile, "I don't always finish bang on" I say.

"Ok, well let's go" he says and I feel him place his hand at the bottom of my back as he escorts me out of the depot.

We arrive at school, way before finishing time and we head inside to talk to the head teacher. I stop in reception and sign in.

"Can I help you?" the secretary says to me.

"Erm yes, I'm Maisie Trammels mum, I got a call to come in regarding an assessment that was done today" I say, I remember Gideon who is standing silently beside me and gesture to him, "and this is my partner Gideon Cross I was told it was ok for him to come too" I add.

"Just a moment" she says and I watch her disappear.

Moments later Valerie Langham comes out of her office smiling widely at us. "Hello Eva, Gideon, please come in" she says and shows us into her office.

I sit down on a chair around a small coffee table and Gideon sits down beside me and reaches for my hand which I willingly give him. I am nervous about this, I have no idea what is best for Maisie, obviously I want her to reach her full potential but I don't want her treated like some kind of freaky brainiac.

"What's going to happen because I want what's best for Maisie, of course I do, but I don't want to single her out, I don't want her treated like some kind of freaky brainiac" I blurt out before I can stop myself, everything I have just been thinking tumbles out of my mouth and I stop and go red.

"Sorry" I mutter, I feel Gideon grip my hand a little tighter and I look up to see him smile reassuringly at me.

"Not at all Eva, that is also our concern which is why I called you here today so we can discuss how we go forward with this and do what is best for Maisie" the head says pulling my attention from Gideon.

The meeting goes well and different options are considered and various ideas are pushed around, the school's main concern is that Maisie will get bored because the work is too easy and they want her to reach her full potential. They are also very mindful of the fact she is so young and they don't want to bombard her with anything which will make her unhappy or scared.

I am given a number of papers which the psychologist outlines how Maisie was and how well she did and her recommendations for ensuring Maisie got the best education, and her conclusions. I read them and see she suggested raising Maisie to a higher year group. I look at Gideon.

"What do you think?" I ask.

Gideon sighs, "I think we should play it by ear at the moment, see how things go. The main concern is Maisie's happiness if she isn't happy then she won't thrive, so let's follow the advice that the school is offering and go along with what they are suggesting, but if Maisie becomes upset or worried then we will have to revisit and review it".

I nod, that is exactly what I was thinking but I didn't like to say anything in case I sounded ungrateful for everything the school was trying to do.

"I'm not a teacher but I can spend time with her in the evenings and work with her, when I help her with her reading and I can talk to her and gauge how she is feeling about the changes over a period of time" Gideon says.

"That's an excellent idea, I think we will leave her in the year group she is in at present as she has only been here such a short amount of time" Valerie puts in, we talk a while longer and then I hear a bell signalling the end of the school day. "Well, we'll leave it there for now, we only want what is best for Maisie and if we work together on this and keep an open dialogue then we can make sure that she will reach her full potential".

She holds out her hand to me and I shake it gratefully, I watch as she shakes Gideon's hand and thanks us for coming.

Gideon wraps his arm around me as we leave the office and head outside to wait for Maisie coming out. I freeze as I see Megan in the playground. Gideon senses my reaction and looks around wondering what I have seen and I see when he realises who I am looking at.

"Don't, she's not worth it" he murmurs in my ear and then he makes a show of pressing a kiss to the side of my head, Megan's reaction to that is startling, she starts walking towards us.

"Well, hello again handsome" she says brazenly, she barely gives me a second glance as she reaches out and tries to touch Gideon, but he releases me and grabs her wrist.

"Don't" he says sharply as he pushes her hand away, "You need to stop this infantile behaviour, I am not interested in you. There is nothing remotely attractive about a woman who throws herself at a man the way you are doing" he spits viciously.

I am shocked at his venom filled reaction but also quietly impressed, he could have been polite and side stepped the issue – which is what I was expecting, but he chose to tackle it head on. I realise why, he loves me, he really does love me and he is showing me that he won't be influenced by her. He is reassuring me that he won't be like all the other people she has managed to take away from me, that he isn't that shallow and easily manipulated and at the same time he is getting his message across that she is making a complete fool of herself.

I immediately go to bawl her out but then I stop and think and in a moment of pure clarity I realise that would be the worst thing to do as she would know she is getting to me. So against all my usual instincts I stay quiet. I realise that I _could_ jump in and shoot my mouth off at this point, but I realise that would make me look insecure and she would play on that and use that against me. At this moment I am finding staying quiet really, really hard as every instinct I have is telling me to verbally destroy her. Megan looks shocked by Gideon's outburst and she looks at me, she is also expecting me to explode, but no I'm not going to give her the satisfaction. Instead after giving her a dismissive glance I look up at Gideon.

"Come on baby lets go around here so Maisie will see us when she comes out" I say quietly.

Gideon focuses his attention on me and kisses my head once more, "Where does she come out? Is it the same place she goes in, in a morning?" he asks now completely ignoring Megan.

"Yeah, just round here" I say.

We walk away leaving Megan standing with her mouth hanging open. My heart is pounding in my chest, partly from the effort it is taking for me not to start yelling and screaming at her, and partly from the realisation that Gideon does love me and isn't going to be manipulated by her.

"Well done" Gideon murmurs in my ear a moment later once we are out of Megan's ear shot.

I look up in surprise, "What?" I ask.

"I was quite expecting you to cause a scene, but you didn't. Had you done so she would have seen that as you being insecure and vulnerable and she would have taken that onboard and used it against you at a later date, but because you have just walked away she has nothing she can use against you now" he says echoing my own thoughts of a moment ago.

"I wanted to" I admit, "yell at her that is" I add.

Gideon snorts, "Oh I know that, I could see it in your eyes. But you didn't and I am very proud of you for taking the mature moral high ground" he says.

"She won't stop you know, she'll carry on till she gets what she wants. She has set her sights on you now" I say, letting him see my very real fear.

I feel Gideon stiffen, he turns and grips my chin forcing me to look up at him, "Not going to happen" he says slowly and clearly saying each word slowly and precisely.

He bends and places another kiss on my lips, "I love you and only you" he murmurs against my mouth.

He pulls away, "Oh by the way, I meant to tell you… my father called today. My grandfather's funeral is on Friday" he says, completely changing the subject.

I nod, "Can I come with you?" I ask, grateful for the change.

Gideon looks at me in surprise, "Of course you can, I was hoping you would but I didn't like to ask in case you didn't want to take any more time off work after being off sick and because of putting on your family to take care of Maisie".

I smile up at him, "Well, you see I'm kind of looking at things a bit differently now, you are my family too. What you said this morning, it made me think and it has made me look at how I was being a total bitch, and just how you want to look after me and support me… well… I want to do the same for you… if you want me to?" I say nervously.

Gideon's answering smile is dazzling but before he can reply a familiar shriek reaches our ears.

"Mummy! Gideon!" We both look towards Maisie who is hurtling towards us.

**oooOOOooo**

_Friday morning…_

I watch as Maisie goes into school and the door closes. Gideon is beside me holding my hand tightly, he has barely said two words all morning and I know he is worried about today and the very real prospect of coming face to face with his Uncle. I sigh as I see Megan making her way towards us. She clearly hasn't given up, Gideon had told me she has tried every morning this week to attract his attention… and failed.

I am really not in the mood for her or her games this morning though, we have more important things to deal with than Megan's pathetic infantile obsession.

"What do you want now?" I ask bluntly as she comes closer.

I see a sly grin fill her face, "Just saying good morning, is there any crime against that?" she says, "Gideon and I have chatted every morning this week and it's been nice, don't tell me you have a problem with that?" she states.

I see Gideon's incredulous look, and I know immediately she is lying to try and make me jealous so I just smile sweetly.

"Not at all Megan, of course there is no crime in saying hello and having a chat. If that is what you actually did, but considering you wouldn't know the truth if it smacked you in the mouth your deluded version of what you say you did doesn't interest me in the slightest". I look up at Gideon who is now smiling down at me gratefully.

"Ready baby? You said we need to get going in case the traffic is bad" I ask.

"Going somewhere nice, why don't you take me instead of her I will be much more fun to be with?" Megan asks sarcastically and I am momentarily taken aback by her no holds barred brazenness, but before I can get to respond Gideon has spoken.

"We are going to a funeral" Gideon snaps and I see her recoil at his words, the smug grin leaving her face immediately.

"I…oh… erm" she stammers and without another word she turns and leaves.

"Well now, that shut her up" I mutter trying to keep my amusement in check.

I look up at Gideon and I see his lips twitch and I relax knowing he too found her discomfort entertaining.

We drive up to Manchester in silence, the M6 is on its best behaviour this morning and traffic is moving freely, we are making good time and at this rate we are going to be arriving incredibly early but Gideon didn't want to risk getting stuck in any traffic and being late. About half way through the journey I reach over and place my hand on Gideon's lap and squeeze gently, to just wordlessly offer him my love and support. I watch him carefully and see a small smile appear and he takes one hand off the steering wheel and grips my hand tightly.

"I love you" he whispers so quietly that I almost miss it.

"I know, and I love you too" I reply.

"You do know she was lying?" he says suddenly.

I stop for a moment and I wonder what he is referring to and then I realise he is talking about Megan and her antics earlier.

"I know" I say, "She's done it before, said stuff made out things have happened when they haven't" I say with a shrug. "I'm not sure what she thinks she can get out of it now, as she must realise I won't fall for her tricks anymore" I add.

"She is jealous of you, that much is blatantly obvious but she is also very insecure. The way I see it is she thinks you are better than her and so she tries to take away your happiness, to bring you down to her level and she plays on your insecurities to keep you down so she doesn't lose you. I wondered what her angle was and when you told me all about everything she has done in the past, it became clear and made me realise. She undermines your confidence, making you believe she is stronger than you, because she can dictate who your other friends are. Tell me how many of the people she took from you as a child remained friends with her?" he asks.

I stop and think, "None" I say with surprise, I see him nod thoughtfully.

"You see, they all eventually saw her for what she was, and they probably didn't have the nerve or were too embarrassed or ashamed to then come back to you, when they had figured it out so then she was alone and the only person who would have anything to do with her was you… because you believed she was better than you" he says.

I think about that and it all makes sense, "So every time I meet someone new she is scared because she thinks I am going to forget about her so she sets out to sabotage it" I say. It's completely fucked up but I get it, and all these years I have just let her do it.

"Well she can fuck off, I'm not playing her games anymore" I state firmly.

"Glad to hear it, because and I mean this sincerely Angel you are a far better person than she is" he says. He pauses a moment and when he speaks again it is with a complete seriousness.

"I was so worried about telling you about her and I am so relieved you have finally worked out what she is like. I was afraid you would think I was being controlling and trying to separate you from your friend" he says.

I shake my head, "No, I know what she is like, and besides she's not my friend anymore" I say firmly. I take the decision not to indulge her games anymore, Megan is no longer my friend as friends like that I can do without.

I smile and as I look out of the window I notice we are arriving in Manchester. "Do you want to go straight to my father's house or to the flat?" Gideon asks.

I take a deep breath, "I'll leave it up to you, it's your family, and I want you to do whatever makes you feel comfortable" I say.

I watch him consider his options and I am quite shocked when I realise we are heading to his father's house. I was expecting him to want to go to the flat and stay there rather than going to his father's, and risk seeing his uncle there.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask as we turn on to the road where his father lives.

I watch a grim determination fill his face, "I am, I said we'd have lunch with my father and I can't hide from Uncle Hugh anymore. I have to face my fears, he can't hurt me anymore. I am here to support my father and help him lay to rest his father" he pauses and looks straight at me, "and I am relying on you to support me and help me get through it" he says.

I nod decisively, "You know you have it… my support that is" I say, and then I point at the windscreen, "Eyes on the road" I add with a grin.

I watch as Gideon pulls into the familiar driveway. As we reach the house, I see two more cars parked there, the range rover I immediately recognise as Gideon's fathers and I wonder who the other car belongs to.

"Uncle Hugh is here" Gideon states nodding towards the silver BMW. Gideon pulls the car to a halt and takes a deep breath.

I reach for him and grip his hand, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, as I know I would sooner gouge out my eyes with a spoon than face someone who had abused me all my childhood.

Gideon nods but doesn't say anything and I can almost feel the tension coming off of him.

"Ok, well same as last time. I am here and whatever you want to do that's fine, if you want to leave we leave, and I promise you I won't embarrass you this time" I say.

Gideon stares at me, "You could never embarrass me Angel" he says sincerely and he lifts my hand to his mouth and kisses my knuckles sweetly.

"Shall we do this thing?" I ask and I see him visibly bracing himself before taking a deep breath and nodding.

We simultaneously climb out of the car and before I have shut the door Gideon is at my side and reaching for my hand once more.

"Ready?" I ask as I can feel him trembling.

He nods and after a brief hesitation he speaks, "Ready" he replies and with that we walk slowly to the front door.


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHORS NOTE: Second part, as I said previously this isn't going to be a regular thing, it's just these two chapters should be read together to get the whole picture of what happens as it was originally all one chapter which I split.**

CHAPTER 19

As we walk towards the door it opens before us and Geoff is standing there looking anxious.

"Gideon" he says as we reach him, and he hesitantly holds open his arms.

I watch as Gideon pauses and then accepts the offering and walks into the open arms and returns his father's affection.

"Hi dad," he says quietly.

"Hello Eva" Geoff says smiling at me over Gideon's shoulder and I smile back and return the greeting. "You are early, I didn't expect you quite so soon" Geoff adds as Gideon pulls away.

"Yeah, we came straight from dropping Maisie off in case the motorway was bad, you know what the M6 can be like" I say with a shrug.

Geoff nods and steps aside and gestures for us to come in. Gideon pauses for a moment.

"Where is Uncle Hugh?" he asks, the fear evident in the tremor of his tone.

I watch Geoff smile reassuringly and he reaches out and touches Gideon's arm, "He's with your grandmother in the small sitting room, he knows and accepts you won't want to see him and how difficult today is going to be for you having to be near him. He is travelling to the funeral in his own car so that you won't have to share a funeral car with him and…" I see Gideon shake his head.

"No, granddad was his father he should ride with you and grandma, we will follow in my car" he says firmly.

I grip his hand and squeeze gently once again offering him my love and support and I feel him gently squeeze back and run his thumb over my knuckles. I can't believe how selfless and mature Gideon is being about all this, when seeing Hugh is clearly the last thing he wants to do. I couldn't see me being so selfless if I were put in his position, in fact I know I wouldn't - I wouldn't do it. But I can also see his reasoning for wanting to travel in his own car, that way he _can _escape if he feels the need to.

"Alright, if that is what you want" Geoff says after a moment's silence, and I think he too has realised and understands the hidden meaning behind Gideon's gesture.

"It is" Gideon replies with a decisive nod.

"Shall we go and sit down, and would you like anything to drink?" Geoff says, "We will be having some lunch before we go, and before you ask Hugh won't be there, but there will be no wake afterwards, your grandfather didn't like them so it seems hypocritical to hold one when it was something he personally despised" he adds.

Gideon nods, "I'd love a cup of tea" he says as he leads me into the large room which we occupied the last time we were here. "Do you want anything Angel?" Gideon says turning towards me.

"Yes please, a cup of tea would be nice" I say quietly.

We sit down and a moment later the door opens and I see Ursula, Gideon's grandmother. I stiffen as I remember our last encounter wasn't entirely positive despite her eventual grudging acceptance.

"Hello Gideon, Eva" she says and I am surprised at her polite acknowledgement, well that is an improvement on the last time we met!

"Grandma" Gideon says, immediately rising to his feet to greet her. I stay where I am but smile at her and offer a quiet hello.

She gestures to the sofa for Gideon to sit down again and she sits opposite us and she directs her attention towards me, Gideon immediately reaches for my hand and grips it tightly. I can feel myself getting ready to head off any more of the barbed comments I know that this woman is capable of making. I promised Gideon I wouldn't embarrass him today, but if she starts I am certain I won't be able to hold my tongue.

"I believe I owe you an apology for my disgraceful behaviour the last time we met" she says, which totally disarms me, leaving me speechless. I have no idea what to say to that. I am so stunned it takes me a moment to realise she is still talking.

"After you both left, Geoffrey, Elizabeth and I had a long talk, a lot was said – a lot of things I was unaware of or had a totally different perception of were made clear to me. I have also sat with Hugh and we have discussed many things openly for the first time and you both will be pleased to know he is now seeking assistance for the abuse he suffered as a child at the hands of my father. We are not a close family; we never have been and looking back I can now see that my attitude of not facing up to things which have occurred and sweeping the less savoury situations under the carpet for the sake of appearances was wrong and very damaging. I also realise now my husband was not the man I believed him to be and that he fed me lies throughout our marriage and kept me in the dark about a lot of his… personal activities. Elizabeth was treated appallingly by him because she dared to stand up to him and said no to him. Something I now realise I should have done as well, as I see our own relationship very differently now. All these revelations have come about because of you young lady, because you, like Elizabeth stood up to our family and said enough is enough". She pauses and smiles at me. Fucking hell she is smiling at me, I have no idea what to say to all that.

"Erm… well, I'm not sure…" I stammer, totally at a loss.

Gideon steps in at this point, "Thank you for that Grandma, Eva is a very special woman, and I consider myself a very lucky man. I am so thankful for that day I walked around that corner at the depot and crashed into her".

Ursula smiles and turns her attention towards Gideon, "Gideon, your uncle and I have talked and he has made it clear that he won't approach you today, and he understands now that you probably don't want anything to do with him… ever, he has come to a lot of realisations recently. But he asked me to give you this". Ursula holds out a small envelope and I feel Gideon freeze as he stares at it.

"What's that?" he asks stiffly.

"A letter of apology, but let me be clear Hugh doesn't ask for your forgiveness as he knows that is too much to ask as he now understands that what he did was totally unforgivable. But he just wanted you to know that he is truly sorry for everything he did to you and to Adam" she says.

Gideon hesitates and looks at me and I smile encouragingly at him, "Go on baby, you have nothing to lose by taking it and reading it" I urge.

Gideon nods and takes the letter and pushes it into his inside jacket pocket, "I'll read it later" he mutters. As he does this, Geoffrey appears with a tray of tea which he sets down on the small table.

"Gideon, we know how hard it is for you to be here today, knowing that your abuser is in the vicinity, and I can't thank you enough for being brave enough to come. Many people wouldn't have done so, so we have set in place a plan which hopefully will make today a little less distressing and uncomfortable for you" Geoff says carefully.

Gideon nods, "Ok" he replies. I can see he is uncomfortable just talking about this so I shuffle a little closer and rest my hand on his knee.

Geoffrey seems oblivious to Gideon's discomfort and carries on outlining the plan.

"Hugh is the other side of the house and will stay there for the entirety of the time you are here. When we have to leave for the funeral, he will leave first and get into the car so when you leave the house you won't have to see him. He has agreed to not follow the coffin into the church. He will stay in the car until we are all inside and seated and then he will come into the church and sit at the back. When the service comes to an end he will slip out before we all make our exit and get back into the car out of sight, when we reach the cemetery he will stay in the car until that part of the ceremony is complete and he will pay his graveside respects afterwards. You are, of course, free to leave at any point but I am hoping you decide to stay for the entirety of the service. Hopefully if all goes to plan you won't have to lay eyes on him and won't feel the need to have to go, so how do you feel about that?" He stops talking and looks at Gideon carefully, waiting for his response.

I look up at him, I am also waiting to see how he responds, to what appears to be something akin to a military operation rather than a funeral.

I see him thinking about everything and then after what seems like an eternity he finally speaks.

"The only reason I am here at all, is to support you dad… because you asked me to come. So as awful as it sounds, I am not here for granddad". He pauses and glances at Ursula before continuing. "Yes, he was your father and Uncle Hugh's father. Yes, he was my grandfather but he never behaved like one. I have seen Eva with her grandparents there is real love and affection there, I never felt that with granddad. I often wished as a child I had been born second so that I'd have a different name. I hold no affectionate memories of my grandfather, there is no bond there. I haven't even shed a tear over him, and since I have been made aware of his role in depriving me of a mother for most of my life there really isn't even basic respect for the dead anymore. So, taking all that into consideration no matter what Hugh did, he deserves to play a bigger part in the proceedings than what you have given him. I'll go along with the plan for the church ceremony as he will be there and he will be involved, but when we leave the church Eva and I will go. We have established I will be travelling in my own car so we will leave at that point and return to Stoke. We won't come to the cemetery" he says firmly.

Geoffrey nods "If that is what you want" he says carefully.

"It is" Gideon replies adamantly.

"Well, all I can say is thank you for taking the time to come and I am humbled that the reason you are here at all is because of me" Geoff says and I hear his voice crack with emotion as he says this.

"You're my dad, of course I would be here for you. We've had our differences over the years but I love you and I've come to realise a lot of things recently" Gideon says dismissively.

At that I see Geoff lurch towards Gideon and drag him to his feet and pull him into a bone crushing embrace. Gideon freezes momentarily and then accepts the affection.

"We are getting good at this hugging business" Gideon says wryly after a moment.

I smile at his comment and watch as Geoff gives a small chuckle.

"It's taken us long enough to master it, and we have Eva to thank that we finally have" Geoff says looking towards me now.

I feel myself going red, embarrassed at the credit and praise being heaped on me today.

**oooOOOooo**

**(GIDEON)**

My father was as good as his word, and his plan – complete with my alterations to it, went without a hitch and for the entire time we were in Manchester I didn't set eyes on Uncle Hugh once, which I am more than thankful for.

I didn't realise just how afraid I was of seeing him again. Yes I saw him briefly the week before when he turned up unannounced while I was with my father but then Eva handled everything and I was distracted by her overwhelming, brutal protection of me. Today was different though and I was very scared until that threat had been taken away from me, in fact I am only now totally letting the stress of the day go. I am surprised at the change in my family, no surprised is an understatement, astounded and shocked are better adjectives to describe the way that everyone is monumentally different now, so completely different from the closed up family I have lived with all my life and although Eva is clearly embarrassed by the credit she has been given, it is a fact that these changes have been brought about because of her. I am under no illusions though that this is only the start and we have a long road ahead of us, and I don't think I will ever want any relationship with my uncle.

We are now on our way back to Stoke, but the M6 at this moment is doing an impression of a car park and we are sitting stationary in silence, apart from the music coming from the car stereo. Eva has been my rock today; I couldn't have done this without her. I decide to tell her this.

"Angel" I whisper, and she turns to face me and smiles, my heart lurches at the sight of the loving smile she is giving me, before I can say anything more she speaks.

"It's a good job it wasn't like this, this morning" she says pointing out of the window at the lanes of vehicles.

I nod, "Angel, thank you for coming with me today" I say carefully.

I watch as she frowns slightly, "Where else would I be? You needed me to be there so I was there" she says dismissively.

I smile, she really has no idea of how much she means to me and how quickly she has become the most important person in my life.

"I wouldn't have got through today if you hadn't been there, I just needed you to know that" I say.

She reaches for me and squeezes my knee and I place my hand on top of hers.

"I love you Eva, you are everything to me" I say earnestly.

I watch as the familiar embarrassment fills her face in the form of a pink blush.

"You are, never underestimate or dismiss the feelings I have for you Eva" I say earnestly and I grip her hand tightly.

I see her swallow hard, "You know I love you too, it all happened so fast and that scared the shit out of me but you… you mean the world to me. I have no idea what I would do if you decided to leave me now, it would destroy me" she says quietly.

I shake my head firmly. "Never going to happen, you are mine and I am yours – this is forever Angel" I say staring at her, oblivious to everything else around me.

"Gideon" Eva says suddenly and she points. I look and see that the cars in front of us are now moving, slowly, but they are moving nonetheless.

As I concentrate on the slow-moving traffic, my mind goes to the unopened letter in my pocket from Uncle Hugh and as I think about it, it feels as though it is weighing down my inside pocket. It is an apology but now I am not sure I even want to read it. Things have improved so much with my dad, my grandmother has accepted that something was fundamentally wrong within the family and although I will never get over what happened to me and especially to my brother Adam I now accept that Uncle Hugh was also a victim in his own way, I don't condone anything he did as his heinous behaviour cost my brother his life, and nearly cost me mine but I realise that it is enough for me that he has now accepted that and is now seeking help. I realise in a rush I am no longer a victim. I am now a survivor; I went to the funeral of my grandfather knowing my abuser would be there. Yes, measures were put in place that I never laid eyes on him and I am grateful for that, and yes I was afraid but I went and now I am going home to be with my own family.

The traffic has once again ground to a halt and I take the opportunity to delve into my pocket for the letter. I fish it out and hand it to Eva who takes it from me and looks at me in surprise.

"Is this?" she begins looking at the letter in her hand.

I nod, "I have made a decision, I don't want to read it". Eva opens her mouth to say something but I jump in quickly and she closes her mouth again. "I don't want to read it because I don't need to; I don't need his apology and his repentance anymore; he is seeking help which tells me he really is sorry for what he did and more importantly he accepts responsibility for it and admits he did it. Something which he never did before and which caused more hurt than the actual abuse itself. My father believed me and got justice for me and for Adam. He has done his time in prison and he now accepts I don't want a relationship with him. So, what is the point in dragging it all up again? I would sooner look forward to the future now" I say firmly.

I look at Eva as I say this and she smiles proudly. "Are you sure?" she asks and I nod my head decisively, with that she simply rips it in half and in half again and gives me her brilliant smile.

"I am so proud of you" she states and once more my heart leaps at her words. She reaches for me and grips my knee, "but just so you know, I would've been there and supported you if you had decided to read it" she says.

I reach for her hand and grip it tightly, "I know you would, do you think I have made the right decision not reading it?" I ask.

Eva shrugs, "That's not down to me to answer as I can't answer it. You have clearly made peace with what happened to you in your own way and you feel it was the right decision for you so as your partner and the person who loves you, I respect that and support that decision" she says.

"What would you do if Nathan wrote to you?" I ask.

Eva snorts, "Not going to happen, he would never apologise as he doesn't believe he ever did anything wrong; he still believes it wasn't rape because I was his girlfriend and he still tries to make excuses for all his other unacceptable behaviour" she says, "fucking twat" she mutters under her breath a moment later almost as an afterthought. I squeeze her hand again.

"I'm sorry I mentioned him" I say.

Eva smiles brightly at me, "Don't be, he is irrelevant," she states.

Once more the traffic starts to move and I reluctantly pull my attention back to the road as we slowly start to move again. There is a comfortable reassuring silence between us after that until Eva suddenly shouts an exclamation and slaps her hand on the dashboard in front of her making me jump violently.

"Sorry" she says, immediately contrite at her outburst.

"Shit Eva I nearly had a heart attack then, what's wrong?" I ask.

I hear her giggle "I just remembered something, but with everything that's been going on with the funeral it totally slipped my mind. Sorry that was a slight over reaction there!" she pauses and grins wickedly at me, "Gran has invited us for Sunday dinner this weekend… you can say no if you don't want to go" she adds.

I smile widely, I love spending time with Eva's family and the idea of sitting around the table eating Sunday lunch and chatting with them is appealing, "Of course I want to go" I say enthusiastically "You know I love spending time with your family".

"You'll soon get sick of them" she retorts.

"No I won't" I argue, "You seem to spend a lot of time with your gran, do you spend much time with your mum and stepfather?"

Eva nods, "I do, not as much as Gran, you see she takes care of Maisie for me, but I spend time with my mum, not as much as I would like as we both work and she has her hands full with my brothers, but our relationship isn't the usual mum/daughter relationship she's more like my best friend rather than a mum. If I want advice or anything I tend to turn to gran rather than my mum," she says. She hesitates a moment and puts her head down, "Plus, and this is going to sound really bad… but mum is… I don't know… immature, no that's unfair but sometimes she doesn't make good decisions. I know that sounds more than a bit hypocritical coming from me after some of the decisions I've made in my life. She's better than she used to be but Gran is solid, dependable and you always know you are going to get good advice if you ask her, do you get what I mean?" she looks at me questioningly and I nod.

"I understand totally. Do you spend any time with your brothers at all?" I ask, the memory of them rushing at her and hugging her when we went for Tez's party invading my mind.

Eva shrugs, "Mainly Dec because he comes to play with Maisie, because they are so close in age. I don't have much to do with Reece but to be fair he's 9 – I mean I'm 10 years older than him and so he spends most of his time playing football with his mates. But he will drop by from time to time, but Kyle comes around quite a bit. He'll drop by for a chat and a drink when I'm not at work and he's not at school and we text each other and sometimes he'll babysit Maisie for me if Gran can't do it - I have to pay him though. He won't do it for free like Gran" she says, she gives a little snort, "You always know when he wants a new game or something, because he'll text me asking if I want him to babysit, he's so predictable".

"You really love your brothers?" I ask knowing the answer before she replies.

She looks at me, "Yeah of course I do, I mean they're great kids even Dec who can be a complete pain in the arse, and they are all so different personality wise. Dec is like fucking Taz – you know that Tasmanian devil cartoon?! He can't help it though he's got that ADHD thing, and he's just hyperactive. The only thing that seems to hold his attention and calm him down is Kyle's X box, then you've got Reece who is so laid back and chilled he is practically horizontal, nothing bothers him and he lives and breathes football… well they all like the football but Reece is obsessed with it, that is his thing. Vic takes them as a treat when it's their birthday to see Stoke play, you know one to one time".

"He doesn't take them all to a match together?" I ask.

Eva puts her head down, "No, it's too expensive" she says and I could kick myself for asking, but before I can apologise she is talking again.

"Then you've got Kyle, he's a loner. I worry a bit about him to be honest, he always seems to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he never really seems to have many friends… I mean don't get me wrong he has friends but there aren't that many of them, he's the one I'm closest to as he makes the effort to come around and see me, and when I go around to mum's he will always make a point of having a chat, and you saw when we went to granddads party he was the first to come and give me a hug. Reece will give me a hug but I always get the impression with him he doesn't really want to, but Kyle doesn't give a shit, he will give me a hug and doesn't care who sees him do it. Which you have to admit is a bit rare for a boy his age". She pauses and as she does so I jump in with a question.

"How old is Kyle again?" I ask as I rack my brains trying to remember.

"He's eleven, when they went back to school after the summer holidays he started at the local comp, Dec and Reece go to the same primary school as Maisie" she says.

"What is he into?" I ask.

Eva smiles, "Well he likes the football, but he's not as obsessed with it as Reece, he likes playing computer games, mum and Vic got him an X Box for Christmas a couple of years ago and he loves it, but he has to share it with Dec and Reece, now Reece isn't bothered and rarely goes on it, but as I said it seems to calm Dec down. Apart from that he draws and he's good, he's very artistic, he loves drawing and he likes photography. When Vic got a new phone, he gave his old one to Kyle and he takes some cracking pictures on it, he has a good eye". She pauses a moment, as if she is remembering something, "perhaps you could take a look at his stuff and give him some pointers, I remember you told Vic and granddad you were into photography at granddads party... if you want to, you don't have to" she says.

"I'd love to, but only if he wants to. I don't want to force him into doing anything he doesn't want to do, after all I'm essentially a stranger to him" I say.

Eva shakes her head, "Well, if we are a permanent thing you need to get to know my brothers, don't you?!"

As I listen to Eva talking about her brothers I can hear the love in her voice.

"And Maisie is a reader" I say with a smile as I think about Eva's little girl.

Eva snorts, "Yeah proper bookworm is our Maisie!" she says.

"Will your mother, stepfather and brothers be there on Sunday?" I ask.

Eva nods, "Yeah, it's kind of a tradition. I know not many people have sit down Sunday dinners nowadays but gran insists on it once or twice a month, she doesn't do it every week as it would be too much. I mean it's her who does everything, because mum is rubbish, she wouldn't know where to start with a Sunday dinner! So she contributes the pudding, normally something readymade she picks up from work which you only have to thaw out or heat up but the thought is there" she says.

I listen to her talking fondly about her family and I know that despite the fact the area where she lives isn't the best she wouldn't want to move too far away from them. This train of thought forcibly reminds me of the properties I have been looking at in the area since I made the decision to sell my flat and relocate permanently to Stoke. I take a deep breath and tell Eva of what I've found.

"I also have something to tell you" I say hesitantly.

"Oh yes?" she says immediately on alert.

"Yes, I've seen a couple of properties I am interested in looking at and I was wondering if you would like to come and view them with me? I have a buyer for my flat in Manchester already so there is no reason to delay, but I would like you to see them as I am hoping you will be moving in with me with Maisie one day and I want you to like it and be happy" I say.

I see Eva looking down at her fingers and a fission of worry hurtles through me.

"Eva?" I push.

"Everything is happening so fast" she mutters, "I know I keep saying that, but it is" she adds.

I reach across and grasp her fidgeting fingers in my hand, "Eva, I love you and I love Maisie. You love me, yes everything has happened quickly but we have both said this is forever. I don't want to take you away from your family, but I do eventually want to take you away from Primrose Hill. Those flats you live in are no place to bring up a child, you and Maisie deserve more than that and I am looking at the future, our future. I want to be with you Eva… in the long term if you want it. I want to marry you, I want to adopt Maisie as my own and if you want to I want us to have children of our own as well, give Maisie a little brother or sister and there is no way I want my children and yes that includes Maisie to grow up on Primrose Hill".

I see Eva's eyes widen at this and I squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"This is all plans for the future Eva… our future, and I don't want you to feel rushed or pressured into doing anything you don't want to do. I'm just being honest with you and laying out how I see our future, a future I never thought I would have". I pause wondering if I should tell her the other thing related to this. I decide to go for it.

"Also, the properties I am looking at, that I am interested in aren't flats, they are houses. Houses Eva, with gardens… just think about it, a garden where Maisie can play safely. Where Declan can run riot when he comes to visit and all the properties I am considering are close enough to your family that you won't feel pulled away from them or isolated. The one which I am favouring is only a 10 minute walk from Primrose Hill, and the catchment is the same primary school so Maisie wouldn't have to move or be disrupted… just think about it Angel. You don't have to decide anything or do anything you feel uncomfortable with, but just think about it" I say earnestly, hoping that she believes me.

"How can you afford a house?" Eva asks.

I sigh, I was expecting this, "My father is helping with that, we have been talking this week and I outlined my plans and he offered to pay for it outright, but I refused that as with the money I get from the flat along with a reasonably large chunk of my savings I will be able to afford a house outright as a cash buyer, but my father insisted and so he is going to make a contribution as well. He has offered to pay all the legal fees" I say.

I wait, I keep taking a shot look at Eva and see she is thinking things over, the silence stretches out between us and I don't say anything, I wait for her to speak.

"Can I think about it?" she asks eventually. I sag with relief at that, as that's not a no, that's not an I'm not doing that, that is a let me think about this and I will give her all the time in the world.

"Of course you can, I wouldn't expect any different" I say.

There is another silence then she speaks again.

"You want to adopt Maisie? You want to be her dad?" she asks.

I nod, "I do, that little girl has seen things no child should ever see. I'm not blaming you Eva, you were in an impossible situation, and you protected her as best you could, but I want her to feel safe and secure. I want her to be able to play outside without finding used drugs needles, and broken glass, I want her to know that she not only has a mum who loves her but also a dad who she doesn't have to run and hide from, a dad who would never hurt her or frighten her, because she deserves that and I want to be that dad for her" I say.

"Will Nathan be involved… in the decision I mean?" Eva asks, "I mean I couldn't care less if Nathan never contacted us again, Maisie is better off without him in her life" she quickly adds.

I hesitate, do I tell her what I have found out, and show my hand that I have been researching this? I quickly decide to do so.

"That depends, if he is named as her father on her birth certificate then legally he has to be informed so he can give his permission for me to adopt her and for him to relinquish his parental rights or not, if he refuses then that would involve a court case where everything would be laid out, his violence, drug use etc and how Maisie was under the watch of Social Services because of him. However, if he isn't named on her birth certificate as her father, then he has no rights and he has no say and the process _should _be fairly straight forward" I say.

Eva nods, "He isn't on her birth certificate, when I made the appointment to register her after she was born, he never turned up for it and because he wasn't there at the time I wasn't allowed to name him as her father and he couldn't go on her birth certificate, because you can't name a man unless he is there to verify it. I never pushed it as he doesn't deserve any say, he has been no father to her" she says bitterly. She looks up at me once more and bites her lip she clearly has more she wants to say.

"You want to have kids with me?" she asks nervously.

I nod, "I do, very much so, but not any time soon. You are still very young, you are only nineteen years old, but at some point in the future when you have realised all your dreams and ambitions I would love to have a baby with you" I say.

She looks across at me, "Can I think about it, all of it. I promise I will think carefully about this, but it's not just me, this involves Maisie and I want to be sure. So, I don't want to say anything about any of this to her at the moment, till I've had chance to sort through it all in my mind" she says.

I nod, "That's absolutely fine" I say, I'm just happy and relieved that she hasn't dismissed me and shut me down immediately. I will wait as long as it takes for her to feel comfortable about this.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

_Sunday lunchtime…_

I look around the room, everyone is squeezed around the table. The atmosphere is relaxed and happy and everyone is chatting, my eyes fall on Eva who is walking in with two plates loaded with food. She sets one down in front of her step father, who smiles lovingly at her and thanks her, to which she replies with a grin and small sarcastic remark that she is just the waitress and then she sets the other one in front of me.

"Thank you" I say and smile up at her as she moves her hand away. She responds to me with her own smile, but she doesn't say anything to me.

Since I told her what I wanted, and how I saw our future together on the journey home from Manchester Eva has been quiet… distant. This worries me, I am afraid I have scared her, come on too strong. We have had a lovely weekend with Maisie, we went to the park and fed the ducks which is one of Maisie's favourite pastimes. It is a lovely park a short distance away from the estate and I quickly realised one of the houses I had been looking at was quite nearby, but I kept that fact to myself. I have also read Maisie stories and I sat and played with her and it made me want my dream all the more, but I didn't dare voice this to Eva as it is obvious she is struggling with what I have already told her and I am certain she would think I am pressuring her in some way if I say anything more. I could kick myself for saying anything in the first place, I just forget sometimes she is actually so young.

I am certain she has told her grandmother about what was said, as she vanished into the kitchen under the pretext of offering help as soon as we arrived here and I didn't see her again until she appeared about 10 minutes ago, to shout to Tez to get the table set and told Vic to get everyone some drinks.

Eva returns followed by her grandmother with some more plates of food and they are quickly distributed. When everyone has their food, Eva takes a seat beside me.

"Well, this looks delicious" I say as I take in the very appetising dinner in front of me.

I watch as Sandra flushes with pride at my words and I wonder if she was worried about today. It makes me all the more certain about what I want to say.

"If you don't mind, I would like to quickly say something?" I say and immediately the chatter subsides and all eyes are on me. I swallow hard, the words I want to say getting stuck in my throat.

"I just want to say thank you. Thank you all for the kindness you have shown towards me, and taking me into your home and treating me like one of the family. I have never been anywhere, where I have felt more at ease and comfortable and accepted in my life, and I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am to you all for giving me that… that's all" I say. I glance around at the astonished faces, they clearly weren't expecting that.

I feel Eva reach for my hand and grip it and a feeling of utter relief goes through me, which surprises me by its severity. I didn't realise just how worried her mood had made me. I turn and smile at her and I am happy that she smiles back, and it is a warm genuine smile not forced or fake.

The atmosphere soon lightens and returns to the happy cheerful chatter, I remember what Eva told me about her brothers and I watch them. I see Declan who is being his usual over active self and Reece, who I chatted with earlier about football. Eva wasn't wrong as that boy is totally obsessed; he is football mad. He is now discussing football with his grandfather who is happily indulging him. My eyes fall on Kyle who is keeping himself to himself and sitting with his head down and just concentrating on his dinner.

I clear my throat, "Erm… Kyle?" I say carefully, I watch as he looks up, startled that I have addressed him.

"Yeah?" he says a little defensively.

"Eva tells me you like photography?" I say warily.

I watch as light flickers in his eyes, this is something he is clearly passionate about and he nods at me.

"Yeah, I like taking photos. I had a camera – nothing special just a basic point and shoot compact but it broke, but when dad got a new phone he gave me his old one and it has a decent camera on it, so I use that now and then pull the photos off and keep them on my laptop" he says with a shrug.

"Well, I like photography too, it's one of my favourite hobbies. I'm no expert, just a keen amateur so I would like to take a look at your photos – if you would like that?" I say carefully.

I see him glance quickly at Eva before he seems to come to some decision and he nods, "Yeah I'd like that, and if you don't mind perhaps you could give me some advice on how to make my photos better?" he asks hopefully.

I nod, "Well I can try, as I say I'm no expert I only know the basics" I say. I don't want to overwhelm the boy, and I don't want to look as though I am bragging but I do have more than a good basic knowledge. I watch as his face breaks into a smile and I see Monica stifle a gasp, she looks across at me.

"Thank you" she says gratefully and I know immediately that she too shares Eva's worry and concern about Kyle.

"What's your favourite medium?" I ask, Kyle looks at me blankly and shakes his head.

"What do you prefer to photograph?" I ask, "For example, landscapes? Portraits? Still life? Abstract?" I add.

"Oh I see," he says understanding, "Mainly I like photographing buildings. I like architecture and how it's changed over the years, I really like old buildings as periods like the gothic era are absolutely stunning and you can't help but fall in love with some of the buildings of that era. But I also like photographing some new architecture too… I like drawing buildings too – drawing is another of my hobbies" he offers and I see everyone hanging on his every word, and I realise that this is clearly an uncommon occurrence.

"Really? Well I'd love to see them" I say. I watch as another smile engulfs his face and he nods at me.

"Ok, maybe after dinner I could run home and get my sketches and my laptop? If you and Evie don't have anything planned?" he asks hopefully.

I turn to Eva, "We don't have any plans do we Angel?" I ask.

Eva is now grinning like a loon and she shakes her head, "No, I didn't have anything special in mind and after one of Gran's Sunday dinners I never do much anyway!" she says.

"That sounds like a plan then" I say and I watch as Kyle smiles back at me.

When we have finished lunch, I stand and help gather up the plates.

"Thank you Gideon, do you want to bring them out to the kitchen" Sandra says as she watches me piling up the plates.

I nod as I concentrate on not dropping them.

"Hey come on! You _do_ realise you are making us look bad by doing that!" Vic calls as he settles himself in the nearby chair.

I grin at him, "I like to do my share, and it's the least I can do" I say.

"What? Make us look bad?" Tez retorts swiftly and he gives me a massive grin as he says it.

"Leave the boy alone" Sandra says good naturedly as she gathers up some more plates, "Take no notice of them Gideon, they are just lazy buggers, so it's about time they were shown up!" she adds.

Everyone laughs at this, including Vic and Tez and Reece points at his father.

"You were owned dad!" he says.

I follow Sandra into the small kitchen and she points to the sink. I cannot see a dishwasher in here, and I realise all this is going to have to be done by hand, I immediately roll up my sleeves to help.

"Let me help" I say and Sandra smiles at me.

"You are a good boy, but we have a dishwasher – it's out there" she points towards a small room off the kitchen, "I just need to rinse them before loading it".

"Oh sorry" I mutter feeling a little foolish.

"Don't worry about it, you can still help. I wanted to talk to you anyway, so now is a good chance" she says.

"Oh?" I say, although I think I have a good idea what this is about.

"Eva told me what you said, in the car on the way back from Manchester" Sandra says as she scrapes the waste off the plates and rinses them under the tap.

"I wish I'd never said anything now, I think I've scared her" I admit.

Sandra nods, "She was a bit taken aback by it, but that's only because everything has happened so quickly" she says, "and you have to admit that it has" she adds.

I nod, "I know, I just feel so right with her, I have never ever felt like this before and well… when you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with you want the rest of your life to start immediately. Plus, I have never been a patient person when I know what I want, but I forget sometimes just how young Eva is as she is so mature, much more so than me and I'm that bit older than her. But I love her so much, it would destroy me if I fuc… messed this up in some way".

Sandra sighs and turns to face me, "Gideon, that girl loves the bones of you, she told me how she feels about you and it is totally different and far more intense and deep compared to the way she felt about Nathan… but yes, she is scared. She is worried that you will tire of her and leave her and she worries where that will leave her, in short she believes she isn't good enough for you".

I splutter out a snort of laughter at the ridiculousness of that, "Sandra, that is stupid! If anything she is too good for me, and if I were to be brutally honest I wonder how I got so lucky to have her. It seems we both have the same fears about each other, as I worry what I would do if Eva ever saw sense and left me" I say.

Sandra looks at me in disbelief. But to my surprise doesn't say anything in response to that, she just continues to talk about Eva. "Also, she is scared to take that leap as she was so badly burned the last time she did it". I immediately open my mouth to argue that I'm not like Nathan but Sandra holds up her hand.

"I'm not suggesting that you are anything like that fucking waste of space, I wouldn't insult you that way. I know you won't treat Eva like he did, that isn't an issue. I'm just trying to explain to you, why she is worried, everything happened very quickly with Nathan too and I think that is playing a large part, he took her over and separated her from us and she doesn't want that to happen again" she says.

I nod understanding immediately and I am actually a bit shocked as that is the first time I have heard Sandra swear, Eva can turn the air blue but hearing her grandmother swear was unexpected. But it also makes me realise how my words in the car must have sounded to Eva, me laying out everything that I wanted the way I did.

"And me telling her I wanted to marry her, adopt Maisie, have kids of our own and buy us a house and that I wanted to take her away from Primrose Hill, freaked her out because she thought I was taking her over just like Nathan did" I say and Sandra nods.

"That was never my intention, I wouldn't dream of removing her from her family. I have seen how close you all are, and I love it. I love being a part of that, I have never had that close family feeling and I love being a part of it so I would never try and remove Eva from it. The house I have been looking at is only a 10 minute walk away from here, and the others are no further than 20 minutes away on foot, also I want to encourage Eva's dreams. Yes I want to adopt Maisie, I think that little girl has seen things she never should have and she as much as Eva deserves a stable and bright future and I would like to be the one to give her that as I love that little girl as if she were my own, also I would love to have kids with her but I want Eva to live and realise her own dreams too. I want her to learn to drive to gain even more independence, and whatever her dreams are I want to give that to her, I don't want to stifle her or control her. I just want her to be happy, happy - preferably with me" I say.

Sandra looks past me and I turn to see Eva standing in the doorway, I wonder how much of this conversation she has heard but I turn and walk towards her and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out" I mutter as I nuzzle into her neck.

"That's ok, Gran and I had a long chat and she made me see that everything you wanted came from a good place. She pretty much told me what you just said, but hearing you say it as well was nice" she says. She holds me even tighter and it feels as though she is bracing herself to say something.

"I do have a few dreams" she says quietly.

I pull back and look her square in the face, "Name them" I say firmly.

I see her swallow and glance quickly at Sandra.

"Go on love, tell him" Sandra urges.

"I left school with nothing, no qualifications or anything. I'd like to go to college and get my GCSE's, but you have to pay for that if you are working, and I can't…" she trails off and goes red and puts her head down.

I press my fingers under her chin urging her to look up at me.

"Eva if you want to go to college and get qualifications then I will support you all the way, that is a given. Whatever you want to do, do not feel bad about me paying for college courses for you as that is ridiculous. Also, when you have got your GCSE's you can perhaps look into other qualifications on subjects and careers that interest you?" I say.

I see a smile fill her face and she nods, "Thank you" she says.

"Don't thank me Eva, I want you to reach your full potential, you are a very smart girl look how your ideas transformed the depot. Also, I want you to start driving lessons so you don't have to rely on public transport or walking when I am unable to take you anywhere" I say. Eva stares at me, and I continue, "It will give you more independence in the long run" I add.

"If I were you, I'd hang on to this one" Sandra says from behind me and I grin at Eva.

"Ok" she says, and I lean down and press a small chaste kiss on her lips.

"So, we're good?" I ask wanting to make sure no uncertainty or worry lingers between us.

"We're good" she replies.

**oooOOOooo**

The afternoon progresses and I am enjoying being with Eva's family, Kyle had disappeared shortly after lunch was finished and I look up as I hear my name spoken to see he has reappeared again with a laptop and sketchpad under his arm. He waits hesitantly for me to acknowledge him.

"Oh is that your stuff?" I ask and he nods nervously.

I immediately stand and we make our way over to the table where he sets up his laptop for me and sets the sketch pad down beside it. I take a seat and he sits beside me watching me as I look through his photographs.

I am impressed; he has a good eye and can see instinctively what will make a good photograph. I tell him as much.

"Your composition is spot on, you have a good eye" I say and I watch as he flushes with pride.

The majority of his photos are buildings and other architecture, he also seems to like photographing monuments and statues, but he has also taken a number of photos of people, not posed pictures but candid shots mainly of family members. His mother and father, Eva and his brothers, and his grandparents, there are a number of Maisie and Declan playing, some of Reece playing football with, I assume, his friends. There are a number of his father and grandfather talking, laughing, and drinking beer and also some of Eva, shots of her in her flat doing mundane things like making a sandwich or talking to Maisie, there is an intimacy to them which is revealing. You feel like a voyeur looking into the family.

"These are superb" I say pointing at them.

"Do you think so?" he asks almost surprised.

I nod decisively, "They are, you have captured your family at their most natural, the most real. There is nothing staged or fake about them, they are really very good".

So, how could I make them better?" he asks.

I look throughout the pictures and I shake my head, "I can't fault them, lighting, composition, focus, everything about them is spot on, you couldn't do any more than you have done, you have a real talent here Kyle" I say.

"Thanks" he says and I see him flush a little again at my praise.

"If it's ok with your mum and dad, would you like me to take you to Manchester and maybe Liverpool, there are some cracking buildings up there in those cities and Liverpool in particular has many things to photograph?" I offer and I glance up at Vic who is now watching and listening, looking for his approval to my suggestion.

Kyle turns to his father a look of almost pleading on his face and Vic shrugs, "Fine by me" he says and Monica nods in agreement.

"I don't mind, thank you Gideon" she says.

Kyle looks at me hopefully, "When can we go?" he asks eagerly.

I smile at him, "We could go next weekend if you like? I've got to go there anyway to oversee the removal of the furniture from my flat into storage, as I have a buyer". I hear Eva let out a little gasp at that and I realise I haven't told her that bit of news". I ignore that fact for the moment and continue, "So, we could spend the day in Liverpool and then travel to Manchester stay at my flat overnight and then on Sunday spend some time in Manchester before heading back here Sunday afternoon?" I ask. I look at Eva questioningly and she is nodding and grinning.

"Can I come?" I turn towards Maisie who is bouncing at my side.

I lift her into my lap, "Of course you can, it's about time you saw my home town" I say.

I turn my attention towards Kyle's sketchpad and as I open it I gasp, my eyes fly to Kyle.

"You drew this?" I ask astonished, Kyle nods at me, my gasp has brought everyone's attention and they are crowding around and I see Kyle start to get a little agitated.

"Mate, these are outstanding" Tez says staring at them whilst Monica and Vic are just staring wide eyed and their mouths hanging open.

"Why have you never shown us these?" Vic asks equally aghast at the quality of the drawings in front of him.

Kyle just shrugs and I can see he is uncomfortable with all this attention.

"Kyle, you have a real talent here" I say sincerely.

I can tell he doesn't believe me but I know people who would pay for artwork nowhere near as good as these pencil and charcoal drawings, when I tell him as much his eyes widen in disbelief.

"It's just a hobby" he mutters eventually.

"One which you are exceedingly good at" I say.

**oooOOOooo**

"So, when were you going to tell me you had sold your flat?" Eva asks as we are walking home.

I turn towards her and sigh, "I'm sorry Angel. After I laid out my life plan and freaked you out I didn't want to add that to it as well at that point, I didn't intentionally keep it from you" I say.

"That's ok, so you are planning on staying with me for the foreseeable future then?" she asks.

"Well there are a number of houses I am interested in, in the area. We were pretty close to one of them yesterday actually, when we were at the park with Maisie. I didn't like to say anything though as I didn't want to scare you even more than I already had done" I say.

Eva looks surprised, "Near the park? You mean that nice area over the other side of the park?" she asks. The main road and park is the separation between Primrose Hill and that 'nice area' and I nod hesitantly and I watch her reaction closely.

"That's not too far away at all is it?" she says.

"No, it's not" I agree, my hope increasing that Eva is considering this.

"Can I see it?" she asks after a moments silence and my hope increases even more.

I nod "Of course you can, we can go now if you want before it gets too dark?" I say.

The light is failing fast and it will soon be dark but we make our way to the house which is my favourite of all the options I have.

We stop outside and I point to it, Eva just stands and stares at it. Even though it is practically dark now she can see it is a modest detached house, sitting back off the road with a small front garden with a boundary wall and a small gate separating it from the public path and fencing marking the boundary with the neighbours either side. There is a driveway down the side of the house, where there is room for parking and there is a reasonable sized garage and another gate which blocks off the back of the house.

Eva takes all this in "There is a back garden as well" I say as I watch her carefully.

She turns and looks around, "This road isn't very busy is it?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No, it's not a main road, only traffic for vehicles to these houses and the cul-de-sacs off them would come down here" I say.

"And you want me and Maisie to live here with you?" she asks.

"If that is what you want, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to" I say.

Eva looks again at the house, "Maisie would love it here" she murmurs almost to herself.

"What about you though?" I ask.

I see her think about that, "It's nice, and it's not far from Gran's or mums" she says.

"Would you like me to arrange a viewing?" I ask and I hold my breath for her response.

Slowly she nods, "I'd like to see inside" she says eventually.

I reach for my phone and send a text to the estate agent who I have been dealing with. I quickly get a response offering us a viewing tomorrow evening. I relay this to Eva and she nods in agreement. I send back a confirmation text and tell Eva that we have an appointment tomorrow evening to view the property.

_The next evening…_

I am watching Eva's reaction as we walk around the house. I love it, I'm totally sold on it and want to move in now.

The estate agent shows us around, as we walked in it was as if we had walked into the 1950's, it's all very dated and needs quite a bit of smartening up, it was owned by an elderly couple who have decided to move into sheltered accommodation as it was far too big for them to cope with. They had outlived their only child and there was no family to pass the house on to. The house is empty and with the things that need doing to it, the couple are finding it hard to sell, that along with the address. This road is called Primrose Hill Road, and the name immediately conjures up thoughts of the notorious Primrose Hill estate a short walk away and the prejudice devalues the houses here. All I see though is a blank canvas for Eva and I to put our mark on the place.

"What do you think?" I ask Eva, pulling myself from my thoughts.

"It's lovely, it's a bit dated but we can fix that can't we?" she asks hopefully.

I nod, "Of course we can" I say.

"Can you afford this?" she asks for what seems like the millionth time, I have already told her several times that we can afford it and that if the couple accept the offer I am going to put in we will have more than enough for the renovations that need doing. The fact my father is offering a considerable contribution and he also insisted on paying all the legal costs which is also helping a tremendous amount. So that along with the money from the sale of my flat in Manchester and a small chunk of my savings means I should be able to purchase the house outright without the need for a mortgage, but I am also in the fortunate position that most men of my age are definitely not in, with my income and job security.

Eva seems to be thinking things over, "I want to get my GCSE's and learn to drive and possibly get more qualifications so I can get a better job so that will help too won't it, when I can contribute more?" she says.

My heart lurches at her words, she is considering our future, "If you want to do that Angel then I am happy for you to do so, but trust me, we can afford it" I say, I would love to show her just how well off we are, she had some idea when she went to the bank with me back at the beginning of our relationship and heard me talking about hundreds of thousands of pounds when I opened my new account, but I'm certain that if she knew the full extent of my wealth it would freak her out completely.

I watch as she leaves my side and walks around once more by herself, she disappears into one room after another and as she reappears I can almost see her planning how she is going to have it. She looks up at me and nods.

"I love it" she says simply.

I turn to the estate agent and confirm the offer I want to make, and I am told that they will get back to me as soon as the couple decide on what they want to do.

"So what happens now?" Eva asks as we head back to Primrose Hill to collect Maisie from Eva's grandmother, as Eva wanted to see the house without Maisie being there as she didn't want to raise her hopes.

"We wait and see if they accept our offer, it is more than generous, even though it is below the asking price and considering the work that needs doing to the place I am certain they will accept it" I say.

"And if they don't?" Eva asks.

I wrap my arm around her, "If that is the house you want then I will make a revised offer, I am nowhere near my limit so we have options, but that house has been on the market for a few months now and we are the first interested party, so we have that in our favour" I say.

"Ok" Eva says, reassured by my words.

When we get back to Eva's flat I show her the other houses I had been considering and she shakes her head, she comes up with a number of valid reasons why she was dismissing them. Two were just too far away from Primrose Hill, they were a 20 minute walk away and whilst Eva knew that wasn't far she felt that was too much for Maisie, plus it would mean Maisie moving schools. Then the last one was on a very busy main road and Eva discounted that due to the constant noise that would be involved with living there, she also said she knew where it was and it was close to a pub which was notorious for having live entertainment on which she said would also add to the levels of noise.

When that was complete I suggested looking into the options available for Eva to return to school to get her GCSE's. We looked at the local community college and the courses they offered and although Eva had missed the intake in September, at the beginning of the academic year she noticed that a few places were still available for a New Year start, she quickly sent an email requesting more information. When that was done she closed my laptop and looked up at me.

"I feel like I'm living in a dream" she says, "Things like this… this good, well, they don't happen to me" she adds.

I pull her into my arms, "They do now" I say firmly.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

**(EVA)**

_One week later…_

"Well thank god for that!" I flop down on the sofa and reach for the mug of tea that Gideon is offering me.

I watch as a small smirk fills his face, he knows what I am referring to. He is referring to the crappy day I have had, it has been one of those days where if it could go wrong it will and today it did. Today started badly, with lots of little things going wrong then got progressively worse when we had issues with the forklift mid-morning, and then it entered the realms of completely hideous by this afternoon, all because of Norman fucking Thomas! I thought we had heard the last of him when he was demoted and shipped off to Burnley but no, that fucking twat is still trying to cause trouble.

I think back to this afternoon and the time it took for us to pull together all the paperwork and establish we hadn't fucked up the shipment to the Burnley depot. Gideon had even come down to the picking department to help us out as we tried to unravel the truth about what had happened.

I think back to the shit storm as it unfolded this afternoon…

"_EVIE!"_

_I pause and turn towards the harsh shout, striding towards me is Martin and he looks steaming about something._

"_What's up?" I ask._

"_Who did the internal supply request for Burnley?" he asks glaring at me._

"_Me" I reply._

"_Well you fucked it up Evie, I've just had Norman fucking Thomas ranting at me that they've got it and it's incomplete, he said there should be two boxes in the shipment and they only have one" Martin says._

_I rapidly think back to the Burnley request I picked yesterday and sent out, and I shake my head, "No, only one – they didn't need that much"._

_I walk over to the new computer in the corner which has improved things no end and rifle through the discarded screen dumps we take of internal requests and find what I am looking for and thrust it at Martin, "see" I say._

_Martin pours over the request which was sent down directly from Burnley, "Well what the fuck is he on about then?" he asks._

_I shrug, "You don't think he's trying to cause trouble because of what happened?" I ask._

_Martin's eyebrows rise and it is clear he hadn't thought of that._

"_Ok, let me see if I can sort this out" he says and disappears._

_I think nothing more of it and carry on with today's orders, which we are now behind with after the issues we had earlier with the forklift, then a short while later I see Gideon appearing and speaking to George, who is pointing at me and shaking his head._

_I straighten and wait as Gideon walks towards me._

"_What's up?" I ask._

"_Burnley have been on the phone, apparently the internal request they sent through was incomplete and some of the stuff which was sent was wrong" he says._

_I shake my head, "Martin came in earlier and said something was wrong, but I showed him the request and he said he was going to sort it out" I say._

_Gideon nods in agreement, "I know, he came to me because something isn't right here, and I want to get to the bottom of this, I think something is being done to try and make Stoke look bad" he says._

"_What would that achieve?" I ask._

_Gideon sighs and rubs his face, "I have no idea at this moment, but if it is who I think it is, then it could just be him playing silly buggers to cause us hassle while we double check what was done, or it could be something more sinister, like trying to undermine my authority to try and get bad reports sent to my father at head office about the way I am running Stoke"._

"_But you're the CEO, you are the top man what could they do that would jeopardise that, nothing, as far as I can see" I say._

_Gideon considers that and nods, "True, but it wouldn't look very good that the depot that the CEO is based at has fucked up a basic order would it?" he says._

_I think about that and look up at Gideon, my anger building not to mention my desire to prove we haven't done anything wrong, "Well, surely we can do something to prove we didn't fuck up the request they sent?" I ask._

_Gideon nods, "Yes there is but you're not going to like it considering how behind you all are today after the issues you've had this morning" he says warily._

"_Ok, well I want to make sure those fuckers at Burnley know we didn't screw anything up, so where do we start?" I ask defiantly._

_I see him think a moment "We need to retrace everything, every piece of paper, every item picked and double check everything" he says._

_I stare at him, "You are fucking joking?!" I splutter, he is right I'm not going to like it. That means going on a trek around the depot getting all the paperwork and checking every last detail and makings sure they all say the same thing._

_Gideon shakes his head, "No I'm not" he says apologetically._

_I sigh, "Alright, well, hang on, let me finish this order and then we can get started. I hope you are going to hang around to help with this as it is going to take a chunk out of my day which I can't afford to lose, we are behind as it is because of that fucking forklift shitting itself earlier" I snap._

_Gideon smiles at me, "I am, I don't believe for one moment the mistake has been made here Eva, that is why I want to do this I need to double check everything so I have the evidence to prove this originated at Burnley as I really have a feeling this is Norman Thomas trying to discredit us". _

"_So, if it is?" I ask._

_Gideon shrugs, "If I can prove that, then he's gone" he says coldly._

"_Really?" I say._

_Gideon nods, "Gross misconduct" he says sharply._

"_Shit" I reply._

_Gideon smiles, "Quite" he says with clear amusement._

_I quickly finish the order I am doing and then pass over my remaining orders that need to be picked to George who quickly re-distributes them between all the guys._

"_Sorry guys, but we have to find out what is going on, if someone at Burnley is playing silly buggers with us we need to nip it in the bud, so thanks for helping me out" I say to the men surrounding us._

_There is a murmur of agreement. Gideon has already outlined what has happened and nobody believes that a mistake has been made this end. I brace myself for what I have to do now, this is going to be bloody tedious! First of all I grab the screen dump which I had shown to Martin, then I go up to dispatch and find the original order form which was printed off from the original request that was emailed to us. Then I go to the accounts department and grab a copy of the invoice and then I head to the re-order point, and pull off the details of everything that was picked yesterday, by the time I have done I have half a rain forest worth of paper in my hands and sitting down at the small desk I grab a highlighter pen and go through the pages and pages of items picked to find all my picks, I eventually find the Burnley request and highlight all the items I picked for it, then I go down and double check that against the original request, and the screen dump and as I expected it all matches despatches paperwork and the invoice. Everything is, as I suspected, spot on._

_Nearly an hour later when I have completed all that I go back to Gideon who is helping with the remaining orders, and I thrust the pile of papers in front of him._

"_It's all correct" I state._

_Gideon takes the paperwork from me and then goes to the computer once more and calls up the request on the screen. He then takes out his notebook and begins making notes, a moment later I hear him exclaim loudly and I go over to see what has happened now._

"_Look this is different" he says pointing at the screen._

"_What?" I ask staring over his shoulder at the screen._

"_Here, look" he says and sure enough there are seven more items on the bottom of the request list, I point at the original._

"_Well they weren't fucking there before!" I say._

"_No, they weren't were they… also look, that is different and so is that, and that" he says going through each item on the request and sure enough several of the items are now different to those originally requested. _

"_That has been altered and updated since I pulled it and I can prove that with this" I say defensively as I rifle through the reams of paper for the original print off from this very computer, which I am eternally thanking everything that I did it and kept it._

_Gideon nods, "I don't disagree" he says._

_Once again I grab the screen dump and pull it out triumphantly and slap it on top of all the other papers. Gideon quickly scans it and compares it with what now is on the screen in front of him and agrees that it is definitely different. With that he mutters something about IT and after gathering all the papers up he disappears out of the picking area. George comes to me and puts his hand on my shoulder._

"_What's going on have you figured out what went wrong?" he asks._

_I explain everything and point to the discrepancies on the screen compared to the paperwork which was previously produced._

"_Why the fuck would anyone want to do something like that?" he asks._

_I stare at him incredulously, "Someone with an axe to grind, to try and make Stoke look bad. To try and discredit us and to cause us problems, because while we are sorting this shit out they think today's orders are not being picked… and maybe their goal is to try and cause enough of a stink that it eventually gets back to head office and makes the people who count regret giving Gideon the top job" I say._

_George considers this, "Norm" he says as the penny finally drops and I nod._

_I nod adamantly, "I wouldn't put it past him to try and pull something like this, it has his special brand of vindictiveness written all over it" I say._

_George looks at me, "Do you think he knows Gideon is the top man now and that you are helping him streamline things and that we are going to all the other depots with him next week to implement everything that's been done here?" _

_My mind immediately goes back to the bombshell Gideon dropped on the picking department this morning that he is going on a site visit to check out the productivity and hopefully get a standardised system going and have everyone doing the same thing. That has already started to some extent with the computer being installed, so that the other depots can request stock quickly without having to go through the system that ordinary customers do; and that he is taking George and me with him to help implement any changes and help reorganise to our new improved way of doing things. Gideon had also said that while we are there we are to look for other Norm's that might be working at the various depots._

_I shrug, "I have no idea, but I'm certain he is probably aware that Gideon is going, and why he is going, so having said that it was Gideon who demoted him and packed him off to Burnley so he is probably trying to discredit him as well in some way. Whether it's just to prove a point because he was sent packing or to prevent any changes being implemented, I don't know" I say._

"_Could even be a combination of both?" George muses and I nod in agreement._

"_Eva" I look up and Gideon is back looking somewhat victorious._

"_What?" I ask._

"_Wayne in IT has gone through the records and we have discovered that the request was amended and altered this morning, which I now have documented proof of, and we also know who changed it" he says._

"_Let me guess, Norman Thomas?" I say sarcastically._

_Gideon nods, "Got it in one!" _

_He hands me a print off of all the activity on the internal order and there in black and white is a timeline of activity. From the moment the order was first requested at Burnley by a D Williamson, the moment it was authorised by a G Harris, the moment it was forwarded to us and we accepted it and then listed is the time I logged on and printed off the request and then the time I closed it as complete. It also shows the time that it was signed off by despatch and finally the moment the post room handed it over to the carrier. That should be the final moment in the timeline but then underneath that I see further entries dated and timed first thing this morning when a N Thomas logged on and 'amended' the order, it's all there in black and white dates and times and it drops Norm well and truly in the shit._

"_So, with that in mind I am now going to Burnley tomorrow but they still think I am going next week, and you two are coming with me" Gideon says looking between me and George._

_I drag my attention away from the screen to focus on what Gideon just said, I'm not overly happy that I am going to have to face Norman Thomas again but I would pay to see the moment when Gideon sacks him as he has had it coming for so long and it seems I am going to get it._

_We both nod and with that Gideon walks away._

"_Well shit!" George says as he watches Gideon go._

_I snort, "I think Norm is about to regret trying to cause trouble" I say as I watch the man I love disappear…_

"Eva, are you listening?"

I am pulled from my thoughts by Gideon's question, I look up at him.

"Sorry what did you say?" I ask and he smiles at me and sits beside me.

"I said do you want to get a takeaway tonight so you don't have to bother cooking after the day we have both had?" he says.

I shake my head, "No, its fine, I can cook" I say.

Gideon looks carefully at me, "You look tired and you are coming with me to Burnley tomorrow, how about we go to the Red Lion for dinner, Maisie would love to go there again?" he says.

Now I am really tempted but I don't want to take advantage… fuck it! I push those negative thoughts from my head, if he didn't want to take us he wouldn't have offered. I have to stop thinking badly every time he wants to do something nice for us.

"Erm… actually a takeaway would be nice, I really don't want to go out tonight" I say carefully.

Gideon smiles and nods, "no problem, what do you fancy?" he asks, as he says this Maisie appears from her bedroom, she has changed out of her school clothes and is waiting with her reading book.

"Gideon will you read with me?" she asks and Gideon immediately focuses his attention on her.

"I certainly will Maisie, but first I am trying to get your mum to decide what she would like for tea, we are having a takeaway tonight for a change, to give your mum the night off from cooking, what do you say?" he says.

Maisie's eyes widen with excitement and she starts bouncing on the spot, "Fish and chips!" she yells "Can I have some chips and a battered sausage please?" she says and nearly dropping her book she quickly adds "Oh, oh, oh and some curry sauce please I like chip shop curry sauce?" she looks at me and then back at Gideon who laughs and sweeps her up into his arms.

"Absolutely, but you will have to come with me and show me where the chip shop is and help me bring it back?" he says.

Maisie nods and Gideon turns to me, "Chippy ok with you Angel?" he asks and I nod in agreement, with that I watch as Gideon moves away with Maisie to help her with her reading. He is so good with her; he really is a big part of my family now.

My mind once again starts to wander this time to the fab weekend we've just had in Liverpool and Manchester, with Kyle. He had a brilliant time, he was in his element photographing the buildings, sculptures, statues and other monuments in Liverpool, Gideon had started the day by handing Kyle a camera bag, he had just stared at it hesitant at first to accept it…

"_Here you go, this is for you" Gideon says as he offers Kyle a bag._

_I watch my brother stare at the bag, not offering to take it, he has a look of suspicion and fear on his face._

"_What's that?" he asks._

_Gideon smiles, "Why don't you open it and find out" he says kindly._

_I watch as Kyle reaches for the bag and opens it his eyes widening in shock._

"_What the fuck!" he gasps. I lean towards him and see a camera, some SD cards and a couple of batteries, I stare at Gideon in surprise._

"_It's my old bridge camera, you said you had a simple point and shoot camera, if you are serious about your photography you need something a bit more sophisticated than a phone camera, although you can't fault many phone cameras these days. This will help you expand your knowledge, it has a pretty impressive zoom and until you are comfortable with the settings and controlling your lighting and shutter speed it has an auto feature which effectively turns it into a point and shoot. I don't use it anymore and it is a bit out of date compared to like for like cameras now but I thought you could use it… you don't have to though if you don't want to" Gideon says. He gives me a worried look and I realise he thinks he has overstepped, but my heart is swelling with pride and love for him._

_I quickly step in as Kyle looks worried and overwhelmed, "Wow mate look at that, you will take some cracking pictures with that!" I say enthusiastically._

_A smile slowly fills my brothers face and he looks up at Gideon, "Thank you, I don't know what to say, I'll take good care of it, thank you for letting me borrow it" he says._

_Gideon smiles, "You can keep it as long as you like, I don't use it anymore" he assures him…_

We'd had a cracking time; Kyle had quickly come to grips with the camera and he was thrilled with the options the zoom and the chance to control the lighting and shutter speed gave him. I was aware he knew all that stuff and how he had compensated for it when he didn't have the option to manually control it, it was like watching a butterfly emerge from a chrysalis. He had been in his element in Liverpool. The buildings and different architecture immediately gaining his interest, the statues, and monuments and various modern street art which could be found around the city engaged him like nothing I had seen before, along with the usual buildings which attracted photographers like the iconic Liver building down by the waterfront. He had snapped away happily and must've taken hundreds of photographs. Gideon had arranged for the movers to come on the Sunday and they arrived early Sunday morning. The flat looked nothing like I remembered it from our previous brief stay with only the bare basics left to be moved, all Gideon's belongings which he hadn't already brought with him were also boxed up and ready to go and he had spent most of our stay apologising for the lack of creature comforts available. But because there wasn't much left the movers soon cleared the place completely. Maisie had thought it was an adventure sleeping on a stripped bed in a sleeping bag in the spare room, Kyle was fine with sleeping on the sofa and Gideon and I made do in his bedroom. But as we stood in the completely empty flat on that Sunday morning after the movers had gone it finally dawned on me that there was no going back now.

We had spent a while in Manchester but Kyle didn't seem so obviously thrilled for some reason with this city, but he still took many photographs.

"Ok Eva" I look up and see Gideon and Maisie with their coats on, for a moment I wonder what they are doing then I realise they are going to the chippy.

"What do you want Angel?" Gideon asks as Maisie slips her small hand into his.

"Erm… Pie and chips please" I say.

Gideon nods, "What flavour?" he asks.

"Chicken and Mushroom" I say, Gideon nods again.

"Curry? Mushy Peas?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No thanks, just pie and chips" I say.

"Ok then Maisie, let's go" he says and I watch, smiling happily as they leave the flat.

While they are gone, I quickly get together the plates and some drinks and set the table ready for their return. I feel a little bit lazy not cooking and relying on a takeaway but it's not as if we make a habit out of it. A short while later I am in the bedroom when I hear the front door open.

"Eva!" Gideon calls.

"In here" I reply and a moment later the bedroom door flies open and Maisie comes crashing in and hurls herself at me.

I know immediately that she is upset about something and I crouch down and pull her towards me.

"Maisie, what is it? What's happened?" I ask.

I look up and see Gideon with a concerned expression on his face, his eyes fixed on Maisie.

"Food is in the kitchen" he murmurs, still focussed on Maisie.

"What's happened?" I ask again and I hear a small muffled sob from Maisie who has her head buried in my leg.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?" I ask my anger starting to rise.

"A man said he was going to tell daddy about Gideon, I don't want daddy to hurt Gideon" Maisie wails and breaks out into full blown hysterical sobbing.

Anger now is consuming me, "Maisie look at me" I say firmly as I sink down into a crouch beside her and hold her gently by the shoulders. I watch as my daughter looks up at me and the fear in her eyes kills me, making my anger evaporate.

"Maisie, your dad is in prison. He can't get at us, he can't hurt any of us, do you understand that?" I say, I watch as Maisie thinks about that and nods.

I pull her close again, "Ok then, let's go and get some tea and just remember we are all safe, your dad is in prison and can't get anyone" I say.

Gideon is still staring at Maisie as we make our way into the kitchen, I grasp his arm and draw his attention to me.

"Are you ok?" I whisper and he nods.

"We'll talk later" he mutters and presses a swift but insistent kiss to my lips.

**oooOOOooo**

I keep a close eye on Maisie and after dinner it seems that whatever happened at the chip shop is now forgotten. Gideon made a point of focussing his attention on her, playing with her and after I had bathed her and she was in bed he sat with her and read her a story.

I am sitting on the sofa and I can hear his voice, although muffled I can make out what he is reading, and I smile, The Princess and the Pea has always been Maisie's favourite story and she knows it inside out. As I hear the story come to an end and the door click I take a sip of the hot chocolate I have prepared and wait for Gideon to join me. I look up as Gideon comes into the room, he takes the seat opposite me and reaches for the hot chocolate I have prepared for him.

"I think she's ok now" he says as he takes a sip of the drink, he moans appreciatively after drinking and thanks me before placing his mug down.

"Who was it who approached you?" I ask with no preamble.

Gideon shakes his head, "I have no idea, I've never seen him before and he didn't tell me his name" he says.

"What did he look like?" I ask as the motley crew of Nathan's friends fill my mind.

Gideon sighs and leans forward, "Erm… tall, but not quite as tall as me, very very… well there's no polite way to say this, but fat. He was very fat, greasy hair it looked as though it had been dyed blond but not totally, like it had been highlighted but very badly, oh and he had a tattoo on his throat but I didn't study it too closely so I'm not sure what it was" he says.

I nod and know immediately who this is, "That was Gaz, complete twat like all of Nathan's friends, all mouth but cries like a little girl when someone stands up to him. He's just trying to stir up shit, trying to be the big man to scare you off but the fact that all he succeeded in doing was scaring my daughter has pissed me off" I say as I stand suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Gideon asks with a look of concern on his face.

"To teach Gaz a lesson for scaring my daughter" I say coldly.

"You can't go out there tonight, it's dark" Gideon says.

I smile at him, "I'll be fine, I won't be going alone" I say as I reach for my phone.

I call my gran and she quickly answers. I outline what happened tonight and ask if my grandfather is there, he comes to the phone and I outline my request.

"Hi Granddad, can I ask a favour?" I ask sweetly.

"What's up?" he says.

"Gaz Price has been shooting his mouth off at the chippy, Gideon went to fetch something for tea tonight and Maisie went with him. They saw Gaz there and he said he was going to tell Nathan, scared the shit out of Maisie so she now thinks Nathan is going to hurt Gideon. So, I'm thinking that…"

Tez interrupts me before I can finish, "That we should pay him a visit and put him straight" he says.

"Exactly" I reply, "I wouldn't ask, but I can't leave Maisie alone so Gideon can't come with me" I add.

"No, Gideon needs to be there. I'll come over and sit with Maisie while you both go, united front and all that, it sends a message" he says.

"Ok" I say, I thank him and hang up and quickly outline the plan to Gideon.

"How do you know where to find him?" Gideon asks.

I snort with laughter, "Gary Price is nothing but predictable, he still lives with his mum. He will be in his room, stuffing his face and playing on his X Box" I say.

"What about his parents?" Gideon asks.

I shake my head, "He only has a mum, and she will be at the Red Lion – she's a barmaid there" I explain.

A few moments later there is a knock on the door, and Gideon goes to answer it and shortly afterwards Tez appears.

"He's at home, the light is on in the front bedroom" he says.

I nod and turn to Gideon, "Shall we go?" I ask.

Before he can reply I hug my grandfather tightly and thank him for coming and then move towards the door.

**(GIDEON)**

I am not sure about this, but Eva is adamant to confront this man. She looks focussed and she looks… lethal. Someone has hurt her daughter and now they must pay, all I can do is go with her to support her and intervene if things get out of hand.

As we make our way through the estate, we eventually stop at a small house a short distance from the flat. Eva strides up to the front door and hammers on it so hard it vibrates.

I see movement at the window and then nothing.

"He's there, the curtain moved" I say.

Eva smiles, and pushes open the letterbox. "Open the fucking door dickhead, or I will kick it down and then you will have to explain to your mum _why_ I did it and I'm sure she'll be really impressed that you've been out scaring little kids" she shouts through the letterbox.

A few moments later a light comes on and the door slowly opens, and I see the pasty-faced man who spoke to me earlier, but now he isn't filled with the bravado of earlier, he looks terrified.

Eva turns to me, "Was it this piece of shit?" she asks me and I nod.

"Yes, that's him" I confirm.

Without warning Eva shoves the door hard, I hear a crack and I don't know if that is the door or something else and the next thing I know she has the man by the throat up against the wall.

"You frightened my daughter" Eva hisses at him.

"I… I… I…" he stammers.

His eyes are huge and he darts a pleading look at me.

"You listen to me, you piece of shit. My relationship with Gideon has nothing to do with you and more importantly nothing to do with Nathan, because Nathan is nothing to do with me or my daughter, do you understand me?"

The man nods frantically, and tries to say something but Eva is gripping his throat so tightly he can't get the words out. She leans close and hisses menacingly into his face.

"You know what Nathan is capable of don't you?" she says.

He nods again.

"Well, I survived Nathan and I learnt from the beatings he gave me, learnt how to deal with scum. So, you ever interfere with my life again you _will _be sorry" she hisses and slowly loosens the hold she has on him.

"I didn't mean to scare Maisie" he whispers.

"Well you fucking did, she came to me in tears thinking Nathan was going to hurt Gideon. You didn't scare him, because he knows Nathan is a coward and bully but my four year old daughter was terrified, now I don't like to see my daughter that upset and scared so as you did it, it's only fair I make you feel the way she felt earlier" she says, as she gets right up into his face once more. I see the man try and curl into himself he is so terrified of what is going to happen to him.

I am shocked, I have never seen this side of Eva before, she is relentless. She looks different too, and then |I realise that I _have _seen this side of her before. The time at my father's house when she confronted Uncle Hugh, with a jolt of shock I realise she is protecting both of us, she dismissed my reaction to the confrontation earlier to make it look as though she is only protecting Maisie, but in reality she is protecting me as well. A surge of love almost overwhelms me at the realisation.

I return my attention to the situation in front of me.

"I'm sorry Evie" the man whines.

"Nathan Barker is nothing to me, and nothing to Maisie. He is a worthless piece of shit who is where he belongs, you can tell him about me and Gideon for all I care, because I'm not scared of him, but know this if you do and then when he comes out he does something which harms Maisie or Gideon I will hold you entirely responsible and whatever Nathan does to them I will then do to you, have I made myself clear?" she spits.

The man nods, "I won't say nothing to Nathan" he says and I can hear the sincerity in his words. I realise he had no intention of ever saying anything. He was just trying to stir up trouble, but didn't anticipate the repercussions of what he said.

Eva pats his cheek none too gently, "Glad we understand each other" she says and with that she simply turns towards me.

"Shall we go home?" she says.

I nod and hold out my hand to her, which she takes and we walk back to her flat without a backward glance.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

_The next day…_

"Ready?" I ask as I hold out my hand to Eva, she smiles and after watching the door close, we leave the playground after dropping Maisie at school.

I spot Megan, Eva's now ex-friend watching us closely, she still hasn't given up trying to cause trouble and every morning she attempts to attract my attention in some way.

We reach the car and Eva pauses and runs her hand over it.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I watch her.

Eva grins at me, "Nothing, but I just miss the Porsche" she says wistfully.

I laugh as I open the car door, I traded in the Porsche for a brand new Lexus, you couldn't get much more different and I actually like it. Maisie loves it now she has ample room in the back and she said it was like sitting on a comfy sofa.

"Come on, we need to go, don't forget we have to collect George and Hayley from the depot first" I say.

When we arrive at the depot, George and Hayley are waiting for us; Hayley looks petrified but George just looks amused. I climb out of the car and remove Maisie's booster seat from the back and push it into the boot, Eva climbs out and says something to George which results in him letting out a loud bark of laughter.

I turn my attention to Hayley, "You are clear why you are joining us on this site visit today?" I ask and Hayley nods nervously.

I had asked Hayley to accompany us so she could wander around the offices and make sure that there are no Len's lurking in any of the depots. We are also meeting Wayne from IT at Burnley as he is going to review the whole system and if needed overhaul and bring it into line with Stoke.

The drive up to Burnley is quite a pleasant one, I recall in my mind the email I had sent to head office giving them a heads up on what had happened and what my intentions were, and my father had replied telling me that it was my call and to do whatever was necessary.

When we arrive at the depot, Wayne is waiting with his laptop bag slung over his shoulder and his hands in his pockets. I greet him warmly and we all head inside. The look of complete shock on the face of the receptionist is gratifying, that one reaction tells me that we have succeeded in taking them by surprise. I nod at her and we march through the reception area and out to the stairwell, I turn and spot the receptionist diving to the phone to raise the alarm and warn of our arrival. I return my attention to Hayley.

"Right Hayley, go up to the despatch department and just observe for now and take notes" I say.

Hayley nods, but still looks quite worried, "What if anyone stops me or questions who I am and why I am here?" she asks.

"Then you tell them who you are and why you are here and that if they have a problem with it to come and speak to me. I will be in the picking area first" I say and Hayley smiles and nods at me.

"Ok" she says with a bit more confidence.

Eva puts her hand on Hayley's arm, "You'll be fine, if anyone is rude to you just make a note of it and Gideon will deal with it" she says.

I turn my attention to Wayne, "You know what you have to do" I say and Wayne nods. I watch as the two of them vanish up the stairs.

"Shall we?" I say to George and Eva and Eva grins. I take a moment to look at her, her eyes are shining and she is almost buzzing with excitement, she is so looking forward to this.

We walk out into the picking area and I immediately see Norman Thomas he is holding court and behaving in a similar way to the way he did at Stoke. I bristle with anger as I hear him berating someone. But before I can say anything Eva has beaten me to it and called out to him.

"No matter where you are you're still a fucking tosser and a bullying arsehole aren't you Norm?!" Eva calls out. The picking area goes deathly silent and all eyes are now on us. Norman Thomas spins on the spot, his face drains of all colour as he takes the three of us in, and I know that is because of what he did the previous day, not what he is doing right now.

Eva's comment has resulted in the men of the picking area sniggering and openly appraising her which sends a wave of jealousy through me, and I have to stop myself instinctively wrapping my arm around Eva's shoulder.

I look around, "I am Gideon Cross, who is in charge here?" I ask sharply, and a man steps forward holding out his hand.

"Gareth Harris" he says, and I accept his outstretched hand.

I don't waste any time I've already seen enough to know Norman Thomas is out of here today. I pull the IT information out of my bag and glance at it, "Right, I would like to see you, Mr Harris and I also need to see Norman Thomas and whoever D Williamson is, immediately".

Another man steps forward looking worried and holds up his hand.

"I'm David Williamson" he says nervously.

I nod and greet him with a shake of the hand.

"And what is your role here?" I ask.

"I'm a picker" David says with a shrug, as he tries to look unconcerned but manages to fail spectacularly.

"And you are?" I ask Harris.

"I'm a supervisor, I run the picking area and report directly to Ivan Jackson, that's the depot manager" Gareth says carefully, "What appears to be the problem Mr Cross?" he asks.

"That will become clear shortly" I say with a dismissive wave of my hand.

I turn to all the other men who are just standing around staring, and make an announcement. "This is George Bennett and Eva Trammel they are my most productive and efficient employees at the Stoke Depot, they have recently worked with me to streamline the system there, and in doing so have improved the picking department in Stoke considerably. Eva is the architect of those improvements and George is the Stoke depot Picking Department Supervisor, they will work with you today to help you get all the orders picked on time while I speak with these gentlemen and they will also be assessing the system you have here to see if any improvements can be made. Please feel free to discuss with them any concerns you have regarding working practices. Anything you say will be in strictest confidence and won't be held against you".

There is a murmur and nodding of heads. I watch as Eva fearlessly steps forward.

"Well, shall we get on then? Or are you all going to just stand there nodding and staring" she says confidently.

I watch as she and George quickly take control and the picking area is soon buzzing with activity. I turn towards the men next to me.

"Let's go" I say and I lead the men from the picking area towards the depot managers office. As I pass the despatch office I pause and give Hayley a questioning look.

"Everything as it should be Hayley?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "A few queries sir" she replies and I see her tap her notepad. I glance at it and see it has a lot of notes scribbled on it, and my heart sinks.

I nod briskly, everyone in despatch stares almost as if seeing Hayley and me for the first time, and they break out into a flurry of activity and I realise that this despatch department may have similar issues to what I faced in Stoke.

"I'll come and speak to you in a moment, after I have rectified the issue I am currently dealing with, just keep your eye on things" I say and Hayley nods.

I leave despatch and turn a corner and a worried looking man almost collides with me.

"Mr Cross, I wasn't expecting you. I thought the depot visit was next week?" he says wringing his hands and clearly panicked by my presence.

I nod, "It was but I felt I needed to bring the visit forward due to unforeseen circumstances" I say coldly, "If we could go to your office, or preferably a conference type room?" I ask gesturing my hand forward.

"Certainly sir" the man says and we all troop into his small office. He opens another door into a larger room with a table dominating the area, I take a seat at the head of the table and all the men move to settle themselves around it.

"Right then, first of all, I am going to show you an order – it was an internal request which was sent to the Stoke depot the day before yesterday and which was actioned and despatched the same day. I push copies of the original request towards each of the men, they pick it up and they all nod in agreement. I notice Norman is looking increasingly worried at this point but doesn't say anything, I realise that he thinks we don't know he was the one who altered the request.

I pull out the information that IT gave me and quickly glance at it.

"Mr… erm… Harris, you authorised the original request by Mr Williamson is that correct?" I ask and I watch as both men nod.

"Yes sir" Harris says, I can see he is wondering where this is going.

"Mr Williamson, after you had sent the request, did you discover that you needed any further items?" I ask and Williamson shakes his head.

"No, we didn't need that much and we were expecting a full delivery direct from Manchester from the factory which came today, but we got a request from one of our customers and we thought it would be quicker just to get the stuff from Stoke as that would arrive first" he says.

"Right, so after the request was placed, were you aware that the request was modified?" Williamson shakes his head again and I turn my attention to Harris and he too shakes his head.

"No sir" they both say.

"So, having said that you did not authorise that modification?" I ask Harris mildly. I watch as Norman shifts in his seat and looks increasingly uncomfortable but still doesn't say anything.

I watch the look of shock appear on the two men's faces and they shake their heads vigorously.

"No, it was as Dave said, we sent the request and it arrived from Stoke the next morning, and everything was as it should be. I know that because I checked it myself and it was despatched straight to the customer that day" Harris says.

I nod, "I see, in that case then, can you explain to me why at 11.35am yesterday my depot manager Martin Daniels received a call from Norman Thomas stating the request was incomplete? That several items were missing, and some of the items which were sent were incorrect. That there should have been two boxes in the shipment and not one and that Stoke was a disgrace and filled with incompetent idiots who clearly couldn't read?" I look directly at Norman Thomas as I say this.

Both men spin their heads and glare at Norman who is now staring at his fingers.

I turn my attention to Williamson, "Mr Williamson, I believe you are no longer required thank you for your co-operation, you may return to work now" I say kindly.

David Williamson stands and hurriedly leaves the room.

"Well?" I push.

"Surely there has been some mistake, perhaps Norm misread the request or something?" Harris says without much conviction.

I let out a small laugh, "I think not, considering what we discovered later. Obviously after such accusations were made, we were determined to discover who was responsible for picking the request and I oversaw that investigation. We rounded up _all_ the paperwork, including the original screen grab of the request and after a time-consuming process we discovered that everything was as we anticipated, totally correct. So, after establishing there was no error on our part, I re-checked the request on our system and to my surprise I discovered that it was different. It had several more things added and other items had been changed. I found this strange so I instructed the IT department to check the system timeline to see who had logged on to the system and had access to that particular order request". I pause staring directly at Norman and realisation finally dawns on Harris's face and he glares at Norman.

"Mr Harris I need to ask this, did you authorise the alterations made to the original request?" I say as I push a copy of the time line information and the altered request towards him.

He takes them shaking his head, "No I didn't, why did you do this?" he asks Norman who hasn't yet said a word.

I lean forward, "I can answer that, Mr Thomas was demoted from his position as depot manager and transferred from Stoke to here under somewhat of a cloud. I believe this was a malicious attempt to discredit the hard-working people of the Stoke depot and severely disrupt them whilst this bogus accusation was investigated".

I see the moment Norman Thomas realises that he has been caught out and probably he also knows what is going to happen to him and although he doesn't say anything, he hangs his head the guilt written all over his face.

I look towards Harris, "Mr Harris thank you for your time today, you may return to work. Also, if you could ask Miss Trammel to join me please" I say and I watch as a scowl fills Normans face at the mention of Eva.

Harris nods and leaves. I had promised Eva she would see the moment Norman was sacked and I am not about to renege on that promise.

"I have no idea what to say Mr Cross, I knew nothing about any of this" Ivan Jackson says, and I notice that the hand wringing has now reached extreme levels.

I turn my attention to the depot manager, a tall thin man in his late 50's and I smile.

"You don't have to say anything, Mr Jackson, what you have said speaks volumes" I say coldly.

He looks at me questioningly, he really has no idea.

I nod, "Yes, Mr Jackson. Miss Trammel suspected foul play from the moment Mr Thomas rang Stoke to complain, and she worked tirelessly to prove that no error had occurred at our end" I say.

At that moment there is a loud knock at the door, "Come in" I call.

The door opens and Eva strides in, "It's a right mess down there Gideon" she starts but comes to an abrupt halt as I hold up my hand.

"Miss Trammel, we have established the fact that Norman Thomas maliciously altered the request and then lied to Martin Daniels" I say.

"I told you didn't I!" she exclaims and gives Norman an evil look.

I smile, "You did" I say. "Right, if you'd like to take a seat Miss Trammel while I finish dealing with this and then you can tell me what the problems are that you have encountered today" I say firmly.

I see Eva realise what I am telling her and she tries to stifle her look of glee, without another word she sits down and watches as I turn my attention to Norman Thomas.

"Mr Thomas, do you have anything you want to say?" I ask.

Norman shakes his head.

I sigh, "Right, well you were demoted from your position of depot manager for your inappropriate management style and sent to the Burnley depot for a fresh start. It appears you have squandered that opportunity, by your infantile behaviour. What you did yesterday was gross misconduct, you lied and you maliciously altered an order, causing extra unnecessary work and stress for the people at Stoke while they tried to establish what had happened. I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour within my company, also when I arrived this morning I saw you bullying another member of staff, you are _not_ a manager, you are _not_ a supervisor, so you have no jurisdiction to chastise another member of staff and the way you did so was wholly inappropriate. You have been warned about this kind of behaviour before so I have no other alternative but to inform you that as of now you are no longer employed by Cross Industries, you have five minutes to gather your belongings and vacate the premises before I ask security to escort you away". I push a letter across the table towards him.

Norman takes the letter and turns towards Eva, he glares at her "This is down to you, I'd still be at Stoke if you hadn't opened your mouth" he spits.

Eva laughs, "No Norm this is all down to you, you were a bully and a tyrant when you were at Stoke, and it wasn't just me who said so - everyone said so. Gideon made a point of asking everyone and they all told him what they thought of you, which trust me wasn't much and you know what? The depot has been a more productive and much happier place since you've been gone". Eva turns to me, "That's what the mess is I need to talk to you about" and she points at Norman with her thumb.

"He has been throwing his weight about and trying to lord it over people, just like he did at Stoke, and he has tried to change the picking process which was pretty much like what we have now implemented at Stoke to the way he used to do things. Some people were following his way because he had bullied them into it, but some ignored him and were continuing to do it the proper way and as a result it was all falling apart. It was just going wrong, but George and I have sorted it out though and got everyone back on track. I've had numerous complaints about Norm bullying and intimidating people, basically saying if they didn't do stuff his way he'd make sure they were sacked. The man is just a complete tosser" she says.

I stifle the laugh at Eva's blunt assessment of Norman Thomas as Jacksons eyes widen at her comment.

"She doesn't paint a very positive picture of you, but then again she didn't when you were at Stoke. I think you had better go now, as I said, you have five minutes" I say coldly.

Norman Thomas stands and leaves the room slamming the door behind him, to my surprise Eva stands, "I'm going to follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything on his way out" she says.

I nod, "If you could ask Hayley to come in on your way down" I ask and Eva nods at me.

"Mr Cross, I had no idea…" Jackson blusters and I hold my hand up stopping him.

"That's twice you have said that and it's not good enough, ignorance isn't an excuse and unacceptable for someone in your position. You should have your finger on the pulse of this depot at all times. You should know exactly what is going on Mr Jackson. If you are not up to the job of running the depot then I will have to find someone who is" I say.

Hayley comes in a few moments later and proceeds to tell me that the despatch department are slow and unmotivated; I call Wayne and ask him to pull off productivity stats for the depot, like I did with Stoke so I can see for myself who is pulling their weight and who isn't. Hayley tells me that in some ways it is worse than how it was at Stoke, where there were a handful of people doing nothing and the rest doing everything. Here, everyone is doing something – just not all the time and not consistently.

I turn to Ivan Jackson who looks shocked and slightly embarrassed by the scathing assessment of the despatch department.

"I think I'd like to take a tour of the depot" I say after thinking for a moment. I get up and Jackson jumps to his feet to join me. Hayley falls into step beside me and quickly outlines in more detail the issues within that department.

When we arrive, I see for myself what she means. Since Hayley left the department, they have all slacked off considerably and are just sitting around chatting rather than processing the paperwork. I stand and watch and as Jackson catches us up, he sees what I am watching and he goes to speak but I hold up my hand to stop him and continue to observe. I fold my arms and lean against the doorway and check my watch as I do so.

"This is what they were like when I arrived" Hayley whispers, "They are oblivious, in their own little world, it wasn't until you arrived and spoke before that they realised they were being watched and then they actually started working, but when I left they must have stopped again" she adds.

"Thank you Hayley. Can you go to the IT department and collect the paperwork I asked Wayne to pull?" I whisper. Hayley nods and after handing me her notepad with the notes she made on this sorry bunch she vanishes. I look at my watch once more and shake my head. Jackson is getting more and more agitated and eventually it is his movement and noise that provokes a reaction from the room.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this social gathering" I say as I channel some of the sarcasm I have learnt from Eva.

The shocked faces stare at me and immediately they are galvanised into action.

I laugh mirthlessly "It's a bit late for that, I was watching you and timing you. Nearly 9 minutes I stood there watching you all doing precisely nothing other than discussing your social lives and latest retail purchases, you are not paid to discuss your social lives and if you don't start doing the job you are paid to do you won't be able to afford a social life or retail purchases for much longer as I will be letting you all go!"

I see the panic on everyone's faces as I say this. Just then Hayley appears with the papers and I look through them.

"This is ridiculous and totally unacceptable" I spit after I have quickly assessed the stats.

There is total silence in the despatch department. I move into the room and go through the list of names.

"Marion Hughes?" I say and the tall woman who I had watched and listened to discussing her latest pair of shoes raises her hand.

"Congratulations Ms Hughes you have the best productivity in this department" I say.

When she looks pleased, I hold up my hand.

"I wouldn't look too smug about it if I were you, your productivity percentage averages at 43%. I sacked someone at Stoke for laziness and he had much more than that" I say coldly as I remember Len.

I see the smugness vanish immediately.

"These figures are genuinely appalling. I am shocked you have not been aware of this Mr Jackson" I say.

I turn on my heel and head to the Personnel department where Wayne is currently checking the computer. The personnel assistant smiles at me.

"Hello Mr Cross, can I help you?" she asks.

I nod briskly, "Yes I want first written warning letters for the entire despatch department every single one of them. The disciplinary's will commence in about half an hour, so if they could be complete by then I would be very grateful" I say as I glance at my watch again.

The girl nods, and as Wayne moves away with a wide grin on his face, she sets to work.

"I took a look at the stats – they don't make for pleasant reading do they?" he says.

I shake my head, my eyes have now moved on to the picking department and like Stoke they are the most productive department in the depot. But there are a number of employees who have recently dropped productivity, I wonder if this has anything to do with what Eva told me, so I head down to the picking area.

George looks up as I approach and comes to meet me.

"We have just about got everything back on track here sir, Norman Thomas was causing havoc. A few of the young lads were being bullied by him and he was trying to implement his way on things. He had been warned numerous times by all accounts but he's a sly bugger and there wasn't enough proof to take it any further, also Eva's been encountering a bit of resistance from that Harris guy, since he came back down here," he says.

My protective instincts kick in and I try and keep it professional, "What do you mean she has been encountering resistance?" I ask mildly.

George smiles, "He didn't like the way Eva was organising everything and he may have said something to her, and she may have said something back and to cut a long story short he doesn't like being told that he missed what was going on under his nose and that he is a poor excuse of a supervisor. But that is the polite version as the way Eva put it was slightly more colourful… you know Eva".

I shake my head, this depot seems to be filled with people who have no idea how to lead and be managers.

"Do you have any recommendations who would make a better supervisor, from what you've seen here today?" I ask him.

George nods and points, "David Williamson, he's smart, he sees things that need doing and gets on with it. He tries to keep momentum going and he stood up to Norm and put him in his place several times. He has the respect of the other men which quite frankly Harris doesn't as he tries to be their best mate rather than their supervisor. Eva and I have been talking with the men and they have been saying that they tend to look towards Williamson for guidance as there doesn't seem to be any leadership from the guy who is meant to do it, which is how Norm managed to run rings round him".

I've heard enough and go in search of Gareth Harris. I find him and he is being read the riot act by Eva, he is shouting at her but she is standing her ground yelling right back and pointing at his chest with her finger.

"What's going on here?" I ask sharply.

Eva pauses in her tirade and turns to me, "This… fff... idiot…" she pauses again, she is clearly trying not to swear and control her temper.

Harris turns to me his face crimson, "Mr Cross, I have never been so insulted in my life, she has come in here and taken over. She is just a girl, what on earth gives her the right to tell me how to run my department?" he blusters.

I hear Eva snort, "Well someone had to because you didn't have a fucking clue!" she scoffs.

I hear murmurs of agreement from the men who have all moved closer to watch. Eva sees this and turns to them.

"Come on guys get those orders picked!" and with that they all disperse and carry on with their work.

I smile at Harris and Eva frowns. I pull out the stats once more and check the figures.

"What gives her the right? I will tell you what gives her the right Mr Harris" I say, the warning clear in my tone. I see the frown vanish from Eva's face and a smile replace it and she relaxes significantly.

George had stepped forward his face as black as thunder but he too pauses at my response. I point at Eva.

"_That_ girl, continually out-performed all her colleagues in the picking department in Stoke, before I made radical changes to the procedure, she consistently maintained a 100% productivity average, and she helped me radically change the entire procedure of that department and it wasn't my ideas that were implemented it was _her_ ideas. What she suggested has increased productivity significantly. My Stoke team now outperform every depot in the company – _that _girl still maintains a 100% productivity rate, as do every other member of my Stoke team, considering that the best productivity established in this department is 73%. Then there is also the point to consider you have been unable to curtail the intimidation of one man causing him to establish his own regime under your very nose, causing chaos and confusion and _that_ girl along with her colleague have sorted out that chaos, eliminated that confusion and provided me with information which you should have done regarding Norman Thomas. I'd say THAT is what gives her the right, any questions?" I stop and look questioningly at Harris and he is just staring with his mouth hanging open.

"But" he begins after he has recovered.

I hold up my hand, "We need to have a talk about your future here Mr Harris, if you would be kind enough to head back upstairs to the depot manager's office.

I quickly get all the facts from Eva, about what the men told her. I spend some time on the picking floor listening to the men and when they realise that Norman Thomas has now gone and that there is the possibility of real change they open up and tell me about the issues they are facing, it appears that there is a general malaise here in Burnley. The people at the top have no idea how to manage, are weak and are oblivious to everything that is going on around them, it's not good. I can only do so much today and if all the other depots are like this then it is going to take a lot of work to bring them all up to scratch. I quickly decide that I am going to have to spend at least a week here, reorganising this depot and getting things to a level I am happy with.

**oooOOOooo**

By the end of the day, I am happy with what I have achieved, on the journey back to Stoke I turn to Eva who is sitting quietly beside me. We are alone on the drive back as George and Hayley returned to Stoke with Wayne.

"I'm going to need to spend some time here, I'm thinking about a week or so to get things as I would like them. Martin will be fine running Stoke alone, he pretty much does so anyway," I say carefully.

Eva nods, "I guessed as much, you don't want me to come again do you?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No, you did your part today magnificently. It shouldn't be too hard, I might book myself into a Premier Inn or something, so I don't have to commute each day and that way I can be on site early so hopefully I can get the restructuring done quicker". I pause and check Eva's reaction to this and she nods again.

"That would be the sensible thing to do" she agrees.

A sudden thought hits me with a jolt, and I remember the telephone call I received earlier.

"By the way, I have something to tell you – not work related, the estate agent called earlier. Our offer on the house on Primrose Hill Rd has been accepted and as there is no chain it should all go through pretty quickly. I'm sorry I haven't mentioned it before now, but with everything else that has been going on today I didn't get the chance" I explain.

Eva smiles, "That's good" she says.

"Are you happy about that, you do still want to move in with me don't you?" I ask nervously.

Eva turns and stares at me as if I am stupid, "Of course I do, I love you, I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed again. It's all becoming real and no longer a dream" she says, as she reaches for me and squeezes my knee.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

**(EVA)**

_One week later…_

"Eva, I'm home!"

My heart lurches as I hear the key in the lock and then the flat door opens, I am on my feet and running towards it as Gideon calls out to me, my face breaks into a spontaneous grin at the sound of his voice and when I see him I greet him in a rush and Maisie is at my side jumping up and down and chanting his name as I fling myself at him.

"Wow that's some welcome home" he mutters as he drops his coat and bag and catches me in his arms.

I search for his mouth and kiss him desperately, "I've missed you" I say into his mouth and I am rewarded with another scorching kiss.

"I missed you too" he says as he holds me tightly.

It is true I have missed him this week, we have stayed in contact through the day by text and we have talked every evening but it's not the same as having him here with me.

"Gideon, Gideon" Maisie chants desperate for his attention.

I pull away and watch as Gideon crouches and pulls Maisie into his arms.

"Hello sweetheart, did you miss me too?" he asks.

Maisie nods and clings to him, like me she is happy Gideon has now come home.

"That's nice, because I missed you too" he says to her and I watch as she grins even wider.

It's been a long week, but from what he has told me when we have had chance to talk, it has been a productive one. He has spent the week in Burnley and totally reorganised everything, so now hopefully they will be as productive and efficient as we have become here in Stoke.

"Is everything sorted out now?" I ask warily.

Gideon nods, "It is, although it has taken some doing and the fact they all know that their productivity stats are being sent to me daily and they have all been warned that I don't tolerate laziness means that hopefully there will now no longer be the slacking off and general laziness there was before. Plus the new leadership there should make a massive difference as I now have someone in charge who will actually notice what is happening and take an interest in what is going on, also they all know that I am a fair man and that they will be listened to if they have genuine concerns so that helps too I think".

I nod in agreement, "Perhaps if we set up a whistle blowing thing where if there is anything people don't feel they can take to the management they can call or something? I mean when people realised they could tell on Norm here they did so, and at Burnley once I got them talking and realising they could speak freely they did so" I say and Gideon looks thoughtful and nods in agreement.

"I'll look into setting something up, perhaps a direct line to head office and then a team up there can sort through the complaints and I can set something up so that anything really serious gets sent straight to me" he says.

I kiss him again, "I'm so proud of you" I say sincerely and Gideon smiles shyly.

"It means a lot to me when you say things like that" he says as he runs restless hands over me.

I squeeze him tightly, "I mean every word, I sometimes forget you are only 24, the way you have stepped up and taken charge of Cross Industries, it's really impressive" I say.

"Keep saying things like that, you are boosting my ego" he jokes and I feel him nuzzle my neck.

"God I've missed you" I say as I respond and try and get even closer to him.

He moans and his hands move to my bum and he presses me against him and I feel him harden.

I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and nuzzle against him as I do so I whisper in his ear, "Later" I say.

Gideon nods and turns his head to find my mouth once more. Eventually he pulls away and I am left feeling very hot and bothered, I watch as he discreetly adjusts himself before speaking.

"We have Bristol and Luton site visits next, but I'm going to leave those till after Christmas" he says neatly moving on and returning to a neutral topic.

I nod, I am relieved to hear that, I didn't really want to go travelling to the other depots with Gideon this side of Christmas.

"I'll be ready by then, and hopefully there won't be too much to do there" I say the relief evident in my tone of voice.

Gideon shakes his head, "No, Luton is pretty efficient I have been pulling the stats on both depots and I can't fault Luton so it will probably just be giving the place a general once over, make sure there are no Norm's or Len's lurking around, and to be fair Bristol looks pretty good too, which is why I have decided to leave them till the new year as there don't seem to be any glaring red flags with either of them" he says.

Maisie demands Gideon's attention once more as she waves her reading book at him and tells him about the good work sticker she got today. I watch as he willingly gives her his full attention. Every night this week, Gideon has made a point of talking to Maisie while he was in Burnley when he video called me and he listened and asked questions while she told him all about her day and I even heard her reading to him over the video chat a couple of times.

Gideon smiles again, "Let me get changed and I'll listen to you read ok?" he says and Maisie nods, then he returns his attention back to me, "What's for tea?" he asks.

"We've been invited to Gran's for tea tonight, I said we'd go" I say carefully watching his reaction.

He nods enthusiastically, "That's fine, plus chatting with Tez will help me unwind from the stress of this week, we can also tell them about the house, I've got a completion date now, so now we have that you can go to the council and relinquish the tenancy on this place" he says.

I nod in agreement, "When is it?" I ask.

"Bonfire night - 5th November" he says.

My mouth drops open, "But that's…" I begin.

"Next week, yes I know, I have a feeling my dad pulled some strings to hurry things along for us" he says.

I just stare open mouthed as I try and get my head around the logistics of everything I now have to do and the panic is starting to rise considerably at the very thought.

"Gideon I have to give the council 4 weeks written notice, so I will still have to pay rent on this place until about the end of November" I say.

Gideon considers this and nods, "Ok, well that can't be helped but you do still want to move in with me don't you?" he asks warily.

I nod, "Of course I do" I say, but my mind is now running riot at what a huge undertaking this is going to be.

Gideon notices and pulls me close, "Breathe Eva and calm down. It's fine, everything is in hand I've already started making arrangements for removal and I've spoken to Martin at the depot and he's booked you a couple of days holiday and I will be there to help you as well and I might ask your family when we see them tonight if they can help" he says.

"They'll probably be at work but depending on their shift patterns they might be able to help at some point" I say as I think about it.

"I'll get my stuff out of storage and get it moved there and we'll arrange some sort of removal facility to move your belongings, neither of us has that much so it shouldn't be a massive operation" he says.

As I go to move away from him he pulls me back, "I also thought after we move in we could perhaps go shopping? Buy some things, you know furniture and things for our house, something we both like, make it ours?" he says.

I swallow hard, I look around at my well-worn furniture, I got all these from the second hand store in town and I scrimped and saved to pay for them. I quickly take a hold of myself though, I didn't choose any of these, I had what was there. This is my chance to have something I like and choose rather than making do.

"I think I'd like that. I don't really like any of my furniture" I mutter, "but" I add then stop and put my head down, the negative thoughts starting to go through my mind once more.

Gideon pulls me even closer, "But what? Angel please talk to me, I want you to be happy" he says.

"I don't want to take advantage" I say carefully.

Gideon smiles at me, "Eva you could never possibly take advantage. I want you to have nice things, remember what we talked about. I want you to have your dream, we will keep anything you want to keep, I'm not about to toss out all your belongings, it is our home and as such it will have things in it we both want there" he says.

I nod, "There isn't much I would want to keep if I'm honest, maybe my bookshelf and the small stuff but…" I trail off as I glance around once more.

"We'll take everything and sort it out together, what we want and what can go once we are in, and we can go shopping and buy some stuff to furnish our home which will be us. Plus don't forget we have work ahead of us modernising the place and decorating so we don't want to get too much new stuff while we have work being done. Once all the big improvements are done then we can look at buying nice things for it" he says.

"I'd like that" I say, but I worry about how much all this is going to cost.

"Will…" I begin and then stop.

"Will, what?" Gideon asks.

"Will we have enough money to do everything we want to do?" I ask.

Gideon smiles, "I have enough in the budget for a new kitchen, new bathroom, new windows and doors and also new flooring throughout, it's not a rush though Eva, we can take our time we have the rest of our lives to get the house as we want it and we are not going to be extravagant or ostentatious" he says.

"Ok" I say, I feel much happier now.

"So, this time next week we will be in our new home" Gideon says.

I shake my head in disbelief at that comment, "It's mad, I can't believe it's Bonfire Night next week – it will soon be Christmas – Christmas in our new home" I say almost to myself.

"Don't forget your birthday is coming up too mid December so we have Bonfire Night, your birthday and then Christmas in our home, so we will have to buy some Christmas decorations" Gideon says his eyes shining.

Then he seems to remember something, "Oh by the way, talking of bonfire night I got tickets for us all to go to the big display at Trentham Gardens, but that is on the 6th which is Saturday evening" he says.

Maisie who has returned, cheers and bounces up and down and I smile.

"Is that ok?" he asks watching my reaction closely.

I nod, "That's more than fine, Maisie loves fireworks and we normally just watch everyone else's from the bedroom and sometimes granddad will get a few and sets them off in their garden, but thank you" I say.

I watch as Gideon bites his lip, "what?" I ask.

"I also got tickets for your brothers to go too and your mum and Vic… and your grandparents" he says almost sheepishly.

I stare at him slightly overwhelmed by his generosity. "Have I done the wrong thing?" he asks after a moment.

I shake my head, "No Gideon, you haven't" I say and press another kiss to his lips.

**oooOOOooo**

"Wow, thank you so much" my mum is smiling widely and everyone is overjoyed at the prospect of going to Trentham Gardens to see the firework display.

"Yeah thanks, that was really kind of you" my grandfather says as he hands Gideon a bottle of beer.

Gideon shakes his head, "I just wanted to do something nice for you all, you have taken me into your family and accepted me so readily…" he stops speaking and takes a long gulp of his beer.

I step forward and wrap my arm around Gideon's waist as I decide to make our other announcement.

"You might think we are just buttering you up though, after you hear what else we have to say" I say.

I look and see I have everyone's undivided attention, and they are all waiting to hear what I have to say.

"We have a completion date for the house Gideon is buying; we get the keys for our new house on the 5th… so I was wondering if anyone was available to help us with the move?" I ask as I look around.

Vic immediately agrees, "I'll give you a hand" he says holding his bottle up. I smile and offer him a word of thanks.

I look towards my grandparents and they both nod, "I'm off Friday and Saturday next week so I can definitely give you a hand too" granddad says, then he looks towards my gran questioningly.

"When I've finished up at the school I'll come and give you a hand with the move" she says immediately.

My mum shakes her head sadly, "I'll be at work but when I'm done I'll come and help, even if it's only to help you get straight and provide you all with some food. I can bring something from work at the end of my shift" she says.

"That's fine that would be a big help mum" I say gratefully and I look around at the people I know I can always count on.

"Thank you all" Gideon says, I think he is a little overwhelmed at the fact everyone has pitched in without a second's hesitation.

"What about your tenancy?" Vic asks me after a moment.

I shrug, "I have to give them 4 weeks written notice, so I will have to pay rent till the end of the month but it is what it is. I wasn't expecting everything to be finalised so quickly" I say.

After tea I have noticed that Gideon is nowhere around, and I wander out to look for him. I find my gran and mum in the kitchen and they look around at me and stop talking as I enter and I have the distinct feeling that they were talking about me.

"What's up?" my gran asks as I look at them suspiciously.

"Erm… nothing, just looking for Gideon, he seems to have vanished" I say.

My mum nods her head towards the back door, "He's outside talking with Vic and Tez," she says.

"Oh, ok thanks" I say as I move towards the door, as I step outside I see the three men huddled outside in deep conversation, it all looks very serious and then I see both my grandfather and Vic nodding as if they are agreeing to something and then saying something to Gideon. Vic shakes Gideon's hand and pulls him into a hug and then my grandfather does the same, as he releases Gideon he looks up and sees me watching.

"Here she is!" granddad says loudly and Gideon turns and looks at me with such love it almost overwhelms me.

"What are you all doing out here?" I ask.

Both Granddad and Vic hold up their cigarettes and give me a look, and I laugh. When the whole family is here Gran doesn't let granddad smoke inside and makes him come out to the garden to have a fag.

Gideon wraps his arm around me as I reach him and he presses a kiss to my temple, "Hello Angel" he whispers.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask him, I can't help but think something is going on.

"Just having a chat" he says dismissively and I watch as he takes a gulp from the bottle of beer he is holding.

The evening comes to an end and Gideon and I walk back across the estate towards my flat, it dawns on me that after next week I won't be taking this familiar route any longer.

"Are you ok?" Gideon asks me.

I nod, "Yeah, just thinking, after next week we won't be walking this route anymore".

Before he can reply a figure steps out of the shadows in front of us, I look up to see Gaz Price standing in front of me. I feel my hands ball into fists and I take a menacing step towards him. He immediately holds up his hands and takes a step back.

"I don't want no trouble Evie" he begins, he glances at Gideon and then at Maisie who is a few steps in front and thankfully hasn't noticed the fact he is here.

"So, what _do _you want then?" I ask sharply.

Gaz lowers his voice to a whisper and quickly gabbles out what he wants to say, "I'm tipping you off Evie. Nathan isn't happy, Me and Kelv went to see him and he told him about you and lover boy here. He is jealous as hell Evie and he said he is going to write to you, I thought you should know plus I just wanted you to know it wasn't me who told him after what happened before, that's all" he says and with that he turns and disappears into the night.

I sigh, "Well, that's just brilliant" I mutter.

Gideon pulls me close and we carry on walking, "I thought Kelvin had told you that he and their mother had disowned him?" he asks quietly after a moment.

I snort, "Yeah he did, but that wouldn't stop him telling him. He'd think he was doing us a favour letting him know there was no hope for him when he eventually came out" I say.

"No you misunderstand, if he has disowned him, why was he going to visit him?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Who knows? Unless he went to tell him that after that last stunt he was now on his own, actually that sounds like something Kelv would do. He would go just to tear him off a strip for what he did. Tell him face to face that he was disowning him and then he'd tell him about us just to let him know that there really was no hope for him" I say.

"What do you think Nathan will do now?" Gideon asks lowering his voice even more, he is watching Maisie walking in front of us and is conscious not to let her hear any of this.

I shrug again, "Gaz said he was going to write to me, so I'll probably get an 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, give me another chance' letter along with a visiting order which just so you know… I'm telling you this right now, I will use and I'll go just so I can go in there and tell him he is out of mine and Maisie's lives," I say.

Gideon nods, "Alright" he says simply. "You could also tell him I am planning to adopt Maisie" he adds after a moment.

"You still want to do that?" I ask.

Gideon nods, "I do, I want to marry you Eva. I want to marry you and adopt Maisie; I want us to be a family. She deserves to have a father who loves her as much as her mother does," he says adamantly.

"I need to talk to Maisie about that before we decide anything" I say.

"Of course you do" Gideon agrees, he pauses and stops walking and turns me to look at him, "But I will just say this, we need to do it fairly soon as I will soon be asking you a question Eva. A question which I hope you will answer correctly" he says.

I realise what he is getting at, he is going to ask me to marry him.

"You mean you're going to ask me to marry you?" I ask, inwardly cringing at the panic in my voice.

Gideon nods, "I am, I have spoken to your parents and grandparents tonight and asked them for their blessing. I know that is a little old fashioned and not really done nowadays but I wanted them to be ok with it considering that in reality we have only known each other a short amount of time".

"Did you get it?" I ask, realising that is what was going on earlier.

He smiles widely, "I did, your gran was particularly happy" he says with more than a hint of amusement.

"When... when are you going to ask me?" I ask nervously.

Gideon smiles and taps the side of his nose, "Aah that is for me to know and you to find out" he says.

I nod and go to carry on walking but he touches my arm to stop me, I turn and look up at him and even though it is dark and we are only lit by the street lights I see the vulnerability clearly in his eyes.

"The only reason I have told you is because I didn't want you to freak out when I do ask you. I know you like to sort things out in your mind and I really want you to give me the correct answer when I do ask you" he says.

**(GIDEON)**

We arrive back at the flat and I am watching Eva closely, she is very quiet and I know that she is probably freaking out inside over what I have just said, not only that she is also probably thinking about the move and also what Gaz Price dropped on her about Nathan. I start to feel guilty remembering her age once more, but then I stop and think. No, she knows that this was coming, she also now knows her family approves and has given their blessing, admittedly it wasn't the best timing but in another way it was the perfect timing after Gaz told her about Nathan's reaction to finding out about us.

I watch Maisie she is oblivious and I smile, I love that little girl dearly and she has become as big a part of my life as Eva. While I was in Burnley I made sure I called Eva in the evenings for our video chat before the time Maisie went to bed so I could see and talk to her too. I watch as Eva tells Maisie to go and get ready for bed.

"Gideon will you read me a story?" she asks, I look down at her and smile, her words pulling me from my thoughts.

"Of course I will" I say immediately.

Maisie goes to brush her teeth and a few moments later I hear her shout me, telling me she is ready. I walk into her small bedroom and she is in bed waiting with her favourite story in her hand, she offers the book to me and I take it although I now know the Princess and the Pea by heart I have read it so many times to her and I sit down in the seat beside her bed.

I open the book and am about to start when Maisie speaks.

"Gideon?" she asks carefully.

I look up and see her twisting her duvet cover in her hand, and I put down the book and give her my full attention as she clearly has something on her mind.

"What's wrong Maisie?" I ask gently.

"What does adopt mean?" she asks and I realise she must have overheard what Eva and I were talking about earlier.

I think for a moment and realise Eva needs to be here for this so I shout to her to come in, a moment later the bedroom door opens and Eva appears.

"What's up?" she asks.

I smile and reaching over I pat Maisie's bed, "Maisie just asked me a question and I felt you needed to be here when I answered it" I say.

"Ok" she says and she comes and sits down at the end of Maisie's bed and looks at us both questioningly.

I take a deep breath, "Maisie just asked me what adopted means" I say.

Realisation fills Eva's face and she nods and waits for me to continue.

I swallow hard and turn my attention back to Maisie, I hold out my hand and she shuffles closer and places her small hand in mine.

"When a grown up adopts a baby or a little boy or girl, it means they go to court and they officially ask to be that person's mum or dad, and the court decides if they can do that" I say. I have tried to make it sound as simple as possible so she will understand, whilst not patronising her as she is a very clever little girl.

Maisie nods which is encouraging and she looks at Eva and then back at me.

"I heard you say that… you said that… you said you wanted to adopt me, so does that mean that you want to be my dad?" she asks in a small voice.

I nod and smile reassuringly at her, "I would like that very much, you see I have decided that I want to be in your mums life forever because I love her, and I also want to be in your life forever too because I love you too and that is my way of showing you both that I mean it" I say. I look up at Eva as I say that so she knows that that statement was as much for her as it is for Maisie.

I wait as Maisie thinks about it, "But it's not just my decision sweetheart" I add and she looks up at me once more.

I smile at her and squeeze her hand gently, "You and your mum also have to decide if you would like me to be your dad, because even though I would like to be your dad very much, if you don't think you would like that then I won't go to court and ask them if I can and things will just stay as they are" I say.

Maisie looks at Eva now and I wait, holding my breath at what she is going to say.

"Mummy, can Gideon be my daddy please?" she asks and my heart leaps at the question.

Eva smiles at her, "Is that what you would like?" she asks.

Maisie nods emphatically, "I like Gideon a lot, I'm not scared of him and when he wasn't here I felt sad and I like how you are happy now, you are different to before". I watch Eva's reaction and I see her swallow hard at that but Maisie hasn't finished talking.

"When you both went to Manchester and granddad Tez took me to the park to feed the ducks, I made a wish at the fountain and I wished that Gideon could be my daddy and I didn't tell anyone, not even granddad Tez, so does that mean my wish has come true?" she asks hopefully.

My heart swells even more at her innocent words and I blink rapidly to try and prevent the tears that are threatening to fall. I look at Eva and she is smiling and her eyes are also quite glittery in the light from unshed tears.

"It seems like it did" Eva says her voice choked and thick with emotion.

**oooOOOooo**

Eva and I are lying in bed, she is curled into my side and I have my arms around her. She hasn't said anything about what Maisie said earlier or any of the other things which have been said tonight and I know she is working everything out in her mind, so I am going to let her do just that.

Suddenly, she moves and wraps her arm around me and her hand starts moving lower down my stomach. My dick immediately takes notice of this and starts getting hard. I was ready earlier when I first came home to take Eva there and then, but although the urges were put on the back burner at that point I had assumed that after everything else that has happened tonight that Eva wouldn't want to do anything now, but now she has made a move I am more than willing to participate.

She presses a kiss to my chest and looks up at me, "Gideon" she says and I meet her eyes and I see that they are filled with love.

"Hmmm" I say.

She kisses me again, "Just so you know, when you do ask me the answer will be yes" she says and those words make my heart almost explode with the joy and love I feel for her. I grab her and drag her on to my chest and kiss her soundly. I hadn't realised just how worried I was that she would turn me down, and how much I was second guessing myself for telling her my plans for our future.

I hear her moan, and I feel myself go from semi hard to stone at the sound.

"God I love you" I whisper into her mouth.

"I love you too" she replies and with that she slides off me and runs her hand down to my boxers and pushes it inside under the waistband. The moment I feel her grasp me I let out a moan and my hips instinctively thrust forward pushing myself into her hand.

I'm not sure how it happens but the next thing I realise we are both naked and wrapped around each other. My hands cover every inch of her. Touching, stroking, exploring, this is all still very new to me but the pleasure I get just from touching her and hearing the little noises she makes is amazing. My hands move lower and she parts her legs for me and I stroke the inside of her thighs as this always makes her shiver. I wait for it and… there it is. I smile as my hand moves up her thigh to her warm centre. I run my finger over her now swollen clit and she lets out a little cry and her hips move, I crawl down pressing kisses to her stomach and her legs and then I press a kiss to her clit before gently probing it with my tongue, she is moaning now and this encourages me further and I carry on until I feel her getting more and more excited. I push one finger inside her and I find she is soaking, I push another and then a third inside and while still gently stroking her clit with my tongue I push my fingers inside and curl them to reach a certain spot which I have learnt sends her wild.

She grabs my hair and calls out my name and I feel her come, I remove my fingers and crawl up her body and taking myself in hand I push myself inside her. The pleasure I feel as she draws me in is unspeakable and I gently thrust pushing further in each time until I am fully sheathed inside her, she reaches around and grabs my hips and wraps her legs around me urging me even deeper and I respond with a circle of my hips.

"Oh god Eva you feel so good" I moan as I thrust into her.

We have sex regularly now and we have been experimenting with different positions but for me simple is best, this week has been hell being away from her but that is all forgotten now as I thrust deeply into her. I am chasing my own release now and my thrusts get harder and faster and I know Eva likes it just as much as when I am gentle, but I always try to be mindful not to be too rough.

"Oh god Gideon, I'm going to come again" Eva gasps as I feel her nails digging into me.

That makes me even more aroused, I lift her hips and push her legs wider so I can get even deeper inside her. I live for this feeling of connection between us, that moment when we both let go and let instinct take over. There is nothing like it. As I thrust hard, I feel her tightening around my dick and her breathing becomes more and more laboured. I can't stand it any longer and I thrust hard, the pressure is immense and I am now pounding into her desperate for my own release, she moans loudly and digs her nails in once more and then I feel it, I come and I see stars literally.

"EVA" I call out and I throw my head back and squeeze my eyes shut tight as all my muscles tighten and I erupt inside her. I let out a loud moan and then drag her up off the bed and hold her to me as I continue to empty myself inside her, she is coming with me and we are both a sweaty hot mess, but neither of us seem to care. I search desperately for her mouth and when I find it, I kiss her soundly and carry on thrusting, giving myself to her, giving her every last drop of me.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

_One week later…_

I look around and smile, Eva is organising everyone and everything like a military operation, she is standing in the middle of the floor of the living room of the new house with a crumpled piece of paper in her hand and pointing. Tez and Vic are moving Eva's large heavy stuff into place. I was going to call a removal company to move her furniture but she told me in no uncertain terms that it was just a waste of money. She agreed my things needed a removal firm as they were in storage and arriving from Manchester, which they did and are all now in place but she also pointed out hers were moving barely a mile down the road.

So, she had spoken to Tez and he had spoken to a friend, who had spoken to a friend and a large transit van had appeared outside Eva's flat. Then despite what I had said previously, Eva had meticulously gone through her belongings and decided what she wanted moving to the new house, and what she wanted to get rid of. She had boxed up all her small stuff and when she had done there really wasn't a lot to be moved. She was at the flat for most of the day making sure everything to be moved was moved and I was stationed here at the new house to make sure everything was put in the correct rooms. She had given me a list and all the boxes were clearly labelled as to which room they belonged in, she was organised and it paid off as everything went like clockwork. The only mishap of the entire day was the electrician due to install the cooker hasn't shown up.

Four journeys later and the move was complete. I was awaiting the final delivery and as the transit van pulled into the driveway I saw Eva in the front sitting between Tez and Vic and I knew that the flat was now empty. Now all we have to do is open all the boxes and replace all the belongings on shelves and in cupboards. I look across and see Sandra has already started doing just that, she is busy piling all Maisie's books on to the bookshelf. I have finished emptying all the kitchen utensils and have come to help with boxes in here. It has been a busy day, I have managed to sort the kitchen, bathroom, Maisie's room and our bedroom and looking around there doesn't look much else to be done. I glance at my watch and am surprised to see it is nearly time to fetch Maisie from school.

"Eva!" I call and she looks across at me as she opens a box to unpack.

"I'm going to go now to fetch Maisie from school" I shout above the general hubbub in the room.

Eva immediately walks towards me, "Shit I didn't realise it was that time!" she says and I see worry appear on her face as she takes in the house and I know what she is thinking, she is worried about Maisie coming here for the first time.

I put my hand on her shoulder and draw her to me, "Eva, it's fine, everything is nearly done, there is only this room to do and the first thing I did was get Maisie's room sorted so she has her own space. It's all familiar for her and I made sure we laid it out like it was at the flat. She has a ton more space now and if she wants it different to how it is I will change it for her. Don't worry, everything will be fine" I say.

Eva nods, "Yeah it's just a big thing though and she's only four" she says.

I nod, "I know, it's a big thing for all of us but it will be wonderful too" I say.

Eva nods again, and then she seems to remember something and as I go to move away she grips my arm and lowers her voice, "I got a letter today, which I need to talk to you about later" she says.

"Ok?" I say.

"From the prison… from Nathan" she says.

"Aah I see" I say, understanding at once what she is telling me. We have been expecting this since Gaz Price gave us the heads up about Nathan now knowing about us.

"I haven't opened it yet, the postman came when I was busy so I just shoved it in my pocket" she says.

I nod, and that makes me consider something else, "Have you organised your post to be re-directed?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No, I've notified everyone who needs to be notified and I still hold the tenancy till the end of the month so I still have the keys so I can go and check every so often to see if there is any post till I hand the keys back to the council but there shouldn't be any, and if there is it will probably be only junk mail" she says.

"Ok, well I'll go now and fetch Maisie and I'll see you in a bit". I press a small kiss to her lips and turn to go.

"Gideon" Eva says and I feel her reach for me and touch my arm, and I turn to look at her, "I love you" she says.

I smile, "I love you too" I reply.

As I am leaving the house I see Monica walking up the path with four bulging Tesco bags.

"Hi" she says, "How's it all going?"

I smile warmly at her, "We are nearly there, Eva was very organised and as a result things went smoothly, in fact we are just finishing off. There are a couple more boxes to unpack but I think that's being taken care of as I speak, I'm just off to fetch Maisie from school" I say.

Monica nods, "I've brought some cooked chickens for tea and a few other bits and bobs and some basic groceries for you both" she says holding up the bags.

"Thank you, that is brilliant. I'll settle up with you when I get back, my cooker from my flat has got to be installed so until I can get an electrician to come and do that we will be cooking by microwave! The guy I called to come and install it hasn't shown up today, that's the only thing that hasn't gone to plan so in the big scheme of things we have done well" I say, I turn to leave when Monica stops me.

"Oh by the way Gideon, my boys have been told to come here after school, I hope you don't mind? Reece waits for Declan and they walk home together, but obviously as Vic and myself are here I told them to come here, is that ok?" she asks me.

I smile reassuringly at her, "That is absolutely fine" I say, "What about Kyle?" I ask.

"He will probably turn up a bit later as he is at the secondary school now, but he too was told to come here" she says.

I thank Monica once more and head off towards the school; I decide to go on foot to time the distance so I can tell Eva how long it will take. I arrive at the school in good time and wait in the playground for Maisie to come out. As I am waiting I perceive someone coming up alongside me, I look up and see Megan standing there grinning at me.

"Hi" she says, grinning inanely at me.

I don't reply and just glare at her; will that girl ever give it up?

"You're looking very casual today, not at work?" she asks.

I raise my eyebrows and am about to tell her to mind her own business but I swallow the words and decide on a different tactic. I smile sweetly at her.

"Yes, Eva and I have been moving today, we have spent the day moving into our new home" I say.

This has the desired effect and the grin she had plastered to her face drops away.

"What?" she asks. I see the jealousy in her eyes as she takes in this information.

I nod, "Yes, I've bought a house and Eva and Maisie have moved in with me. Today we moved Eva out of the flat" I say politely.

"Oh" she says clearly at a loss for words.

I nod, "Yes, Eva's busy unpacking so I'm on the school run and have come to fetch my daughter" I say, I see her eyes widen at that.

"But" she says.

I smile, "Oh yes Eva and I are discussing the possibility of me adopting Maisie" I add with another satisfied grin. I am happy to note this has completely thrown her and she is totally speechless.

I turn as the doors open and I see Maisie coming out, "and here she is, so goodbye Megan" I say and step away and crouching I hold open my arms to Maisie. Her face lights up when she sees me and she runs straight into my arms.

"Gideon!" she shouts, but then she remembers Eva and she looks around, "Where's mummy?" she asks.

"She is at home, she is at our new home unpacking and getting things nice. Grandma and Granddad Vic and Gran-Gran and Granddad Tez are all there helping too. Shall we go and you can see if I have got your new bedroom how you like it?" I say.

Maisie nods and bounces up and down with excitement, I rise to my full height and hold out my hand to her and she slips her small hand into mine.

"Gideon I got a certificate" she says and she lets go of my hand to rummage in her book bag.

I wait and a moment later an A4 piece of paper comes out and is waved at me, I take it and read it. Apparently, she has gone up yet another level on the reading books.

"Wow Maisie this is brilliant, well done!" I say and she flushes with pride and smiles back at me. I hand her back the certificate and tell her to put it safe in her bag till we get home. I am aware that Megan is watching our every move but I don't even acknowledge the fact she is there anymore and walk away with Maisie. As we are leaving the school I hear a couple of familiar voices shouting my name and I turn to see Declan and Reece and they are running towards us.

"Hi guys!" I say with a grin.

"Hi Gideon, mum said you and Eva were moving house today and we were to come over to yours?" Reece says looking up at me a little nervously.

I nod "Yes we have, I think your mum and dad are at our new house right now do you want to walk back with us?" I ask.

I get two nods and we head off towards the new house, all the way they are chatting nineteen to the dozen and Declan is his usual boisterous self but I am impressed by the way Reece manages to handle him and the fact Declan listens and obeys him. As we get closer to the house they both start to go quiet, in fact I have never known Declan so quiet as he takes in the street and I see him slip his hand into Reece's, as I watch I see Reece looking around.

"Here we are boys" I say as I point and as we reach the front door Monica appears with a pile of broken down boxes.

"Look who I found up at school!" I say brightly and Monica gives her young sons a beaming smile.

"Hi guys, we are nearly done here, come on in and see your sister" she says.

Maisie is still gripping my hand tightly and we head inside as soon as she sees Eva she leaves me and rushes at her eager to show her, her certificate. Eva is talking to Reece and Declan who are asking about a hundred questions which all seem to be variations on '_are you really living here now_?!'

Sandra appears from the kitchen with a tray filled with mugs of tea and a plate piled up with biscuits and she grins at me.

"Oh by the way, the electrician is here sorting your cooker" she says and I head into the kitchen and see Tez and Vic chatting and laughing with a man who is busy wiring up the cooker and from the banter between them it becomes obvious very quickly that they all know each other.

The man looks up and smiles at me, "Hello, I'm sorry I was late coming I had a bit of an emergency earlier and it put me behind" he says.

"No problem" I say, but I am thinking why didn't he call or text to tell me that before?

"Well, next time don't be a knobhead and let people know if you're going to be late!" Tez says with a grin.

The man grins back and holds up his middle finger, "Fuck off Tez, I've been chasing my arse all day trying to catch up, I'm here now aint I?!" A moment later he is pushing the cooker into place.

"There job done!" he says, he pulls out a form and fills it in and offers it to me, "Just sign this mate, to say I've done it" he says pointing at the form.

"So you're the bloke who has taken up with Evie?" he adds conversationally as I quickly read it and then sign it.

"I am" I say with a self satisfied almost smug smile.

I get a copy along with a certificate stating that he was authorised to carry out the work and an invoice telling me how much to pay. I look and pulling out my wallet I pull out some cash, the man sees the cash and after winking at me takes the invoice back and tears it up.

"Tell you what, we'll call it £50 for cash" he says, "after all I was late" he adds giving Tez another look.

I don't argue and offer the notes to him, knowing full well this job won't be put through the books.

After the electrician has gone we head out in to the spacious living room and I search the room for Eva but she is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Eva?" I ask.

"She's just gone to answer the door" Vic says nodding towards the passage way. I frown at the realisation that I had heard nothing in the kitchen, the electrician went out the back door – I make a mental note to get a doorbell.

"You'll need a doorbell, we are lucky anyone heard the knock" Tez says echoing my thoughts, and I nod in agreement. "You'll probably be needing a few other bits too when you start your smartening up so let me know what you need and I'll get them for you and use my staff discount" he says.

"Thank you" I reply gratefully.

Just then the door pushes open and Eva appears with Kyle at her side, he is looking around and when he sees me he smiles brightly.

"Nice place" he says simply.

"Ok now everyone is here I'll sort some tea out as I'm sure everyone is hungry" Monica says as she stands up and moves towards the kitchen.

"Monica, do you have the receipt for the groceries?" I ask as I fumble for my wallet once more. I watch as she reaches into her pocket and pulls it out, handing it to me. I glance at it and pull some money out of my wallet and hand it to her, offering her my sincere thanks once more.

She smiles as she takes the money from me, then turns towards Eva, "Are you coming to give me a hand with the tea Eva?" she asks.

Eva nods, "Yep, sure mum" she replies and she follows her mother into the kitchen. As soon as she has gone all eyes turn towards me.

"Gideon, Eva got a letter today from that piece of shit in the prison" Tez says with no preamble.

I nod, "I know, she told me, she was expecting it to happen. We saw Gaz Price and he gave her a heads up that Nathan had been told about us, she wants to talk to me about it later" I say.

"Can't that fucking fat twat keep his nose out?!" Vic spits viciously and I shake my head.

"No apparently it wasn't Gaz who told him, that's why he told us. He thought we would think it was him after that stunt he pulled in the chip shop, but we think it was Nathan's brother Kelvin who told him. He had told Eva that their family were disowning him after he attacked Eva – when we first met, so Eva seems to think Kelvin went to the prison to make that clear to him and probably told him about us to hammer home the message that he had lost everything" I say.

Everyone nods, "She said she is going to go and see him as well and put him in his place and tell him to fuck off out her life once and for all" Vic says and I nod again.

"Yes she did mention that was her plan" I say wondering where this is going. There is a silence for a moment and then Sandra speaks.

"So, now please don't take this the wrong way but we were all thinking if she wereto visit that fucker with a ring on her finger it would make more of an impact" Sandra says, looking at me hopefully.

I nod, I can see where she is coming from, and I have had much the same thought but I don't want to rush Eva.

"You asked us all for our blessing and we gave it and Eva has told us that you plan to adopt Maisie which we couldn't be happier about. Please don't misunderstand me, I'm not trying to force you into doing anything, it's just he needs telling and telling good and if Eva were to walk in there with your ring on her finger well that would send one hell of a message that even that thick twat couldn't ignore" she says.

"We talked about the subject of adoption with Maisie, and she is happy with the idea, and I was going to propose on Eva's birthday, but that is a month away" I say looking around.

I see everyone nod in agreement with that. "We are not trying to force your hand we just wondered what your plan was and we all really want the message sent loud and clear to Nathan fucking Barker that he is no longer a part of her life or Maisie's" Sandra reiterates.

Everyone is nodding and they are all looking a bit worried as though they are afraid what they are saying is going to offend me, but as I had been thinking the same thing that if Eva were to go to visit Nathan engaged to me he would have no other option but to accept the fact he had lost her, so there is no way I can be pissed off about what they are saying.

I hesitate a moment and then hold up my finger, I disappear from the room and into the bedroom. I find the small ring box, with the engagement ring I had bought Eva while I was in Burnley. I had been sure to keep it with me this morning so it hadn't gotten misplaced in the move.

I go downstairs and hold it up, "I already have a ring and I am ready to do this right now, I have been thinking along much the same lines as you have but I also don't want to put any pressure on Eva or make her think I am only asking her because of him. I also just wanted it to be romantic when I do ask her, and I thought Eva's birthday would be" I say. I see Sandra gasp and tears appear in her eyes.

"It certainly will be" she says.

I hear the kitchen door move and I hastily push the box into my jeans pocket, and Eva and her mother appear like the pied piper surrounded by Maisie and the boys who are all eyeing the food hungrily.

"Ok let's get stuck in" Eva says as she puts plates of food down on the table.

**oooOOOooo**

Later that evening when everyone finally goes home and Maisie has gone to bed in her new room after insisting on having a bubble bath, I am sitting with Eva downstairs in our living room. We are both lying on the sofa and I am behind her with my arm wrapped tightly around her.

I keep thinking about the pure joy on Maisie's face as she had a bath, she had only had a shower at the flat so this was a novelty for her.

"Is that the first time Maisie has had a bath?" I ask.

Eva shakes her head, "No, she has had baths at gran's before and she always liked them, she often asked me why we couldn't have a bath in the flat and I said the room wasn't big enough for one" she says a little sadly.

"Well she has one now" I say and I press a kiss to her neck.

"I heard them" Eva says suddenly.

"Heard who, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"What my gran said, when I was in the kitchen… about Nathan, and about what they said about you marrying me. I'm really sorry about that, they shouldn't have put you on the spot like that" she says, "They are just looking out for me but they can be a bit ham fisted about it sometimes and what they said made it sound like they only wanted you to marry me to send a message to Nathan, but they really didn't mean it that way" she adds.

I move my hand to my pocket and pull out the small ring box, and moving my hand I present it to her, by placing it in front of her face.

"They weren't putting me on the spot. I bought this while I was in Burnley and I was planning on giving it to you on your birthday and asking you to marry me then. I am showing this to you now so that you know just how serious I am about you and how much I want you to be my wife" I say.

Eva reaches for the box and my hand closes around it and I pull it away. "Aah, ah, ah, you get to look inside when you say yes" I whisper. Then I tuck the box back into my pocket and press another kiss to her head.

Eva rolls over on to her back so she is looking straight at me, "Yes, Gideon, the answer is yes" she says seriously.

I stare at her, "Eva, this is hardly romantic, we…" I begin, but she places her finger on my lips.

"Gideon, think about it we are in our new home, together in our own home. I can't think of a more romantic setting or perfect time" she says.

A huge smile fills my face and I urge her to sit up, as she does so I slip off the sofa and on to the floor beside her and resting on one knee I grasp her hand in mine and with my other I reach into my jeans once more and fish out the box.

"Eva, this really isn't how I envisioned doing this, I was going to take you out for a meal for your birthday and ask you then but if this is what you truly want I will ask you now instead, right here… Eva will you marry me?" I wait and open the box up revealing the beautiful solitaire diamond ring.

Eva gasps and her eyes go huge as she takes in the ring, then she looks at me, "Yes Gideon I will marry you" she says confidently.

I reach for her and kiss her then pulling the ring from the box I slide it onto her finger, I am relieved it fits as I had to guess the size. "Does it fit ok, I had to guess?" I say as I look at the ring on her finger.

"It fits perfectly, thank you" she says and I can hear the emotion in her voice.

"Not as perfect as you" I whisper to her and kiss her once more, "Do you like it?" I ask nervously.

"I love it, it's the nicest thing I have ever had, it's beautiful, thank you" she says.

I push her down on to the sofa and slide on beside her. I am still mindful of making her feel confined and pinned down so I make sure I lie down beside her rather than on top of her.

To my great surprise she puts her hand out and stops me, I immediately stop and pull back.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried that I have frightened her.

She bites her lip and looks at me apologetically, "I'm sorry I'm spoiling the moment" she says quietly.

I shake my head, "No you're not, talk to me. What is it? What's bothering you?" I ask.

She reaches behind her and pulls out an envelope from her back pocket and I know immediately what it is, it's the letter from Nathan, why would she think about that now of all times?

She must see the confusion on my face as she puts out her hand towards me. "I'm sorry, it's just I didn't want to read this. I didn't even want to open it, but now… I feel I can. I know this sounds silly, but you have just asked me to marry you. You have put this beautiful ring on my finger and it makes me feel as though… it makes me feel strong, it makes me feel able to cope with whatever shit he has put in here" she says, then she shakes her head and tears start welling up in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I have just shit all over our special moment, by contaminating it with him" she says.

I understand immediately what she is trying to say, and I shake my head and pull her into my arms and hold her tightly. "No you haven't, don't be silly" I say. I look at the envelope in her hand, "Do you want to look at it now? Get this over with, see what he has to say so you can plan your response and get him out of your life forever and concentrate on us and our life together?" I ask.

I sit up and wait for her to decide, it is at moments like this I realise just how young she is. She is so mature and sensible, that at moments like this when she is vulnerable and unsure, you see her for what she is, a young girl who has been forced to grow up far too quickly.

I watch as she sits up and with slightly shaking hands she opens the envelope and pulls out a sheet of lined prison paper and unfolds it. She looks at it and bursts into tears, I immediately wrap my arm around her and hold her, rocking her gently.

"It's ok" I whisper to her, I realise that in some ways she is as damaged by this man as I was by my uncle, and I am determined to be her support to get through this as much as she was for me with Uncle Hugh.

She looks up at me, "Will you read it please… I just… I don't want to hear any more of his lies" she says.

I nod and take the letter from her and start to read it.

_Dear Evie_

_I am writing to tell you I didn't mean to do what I did. I didn't mean any of it, but I was angry when I couldn't get into the flat and you had pissed me off because you called my probation officer. You and Maisie are my life and I don't know what I would do if you gave up on me. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly, I promise you when I come out things will be different this time. I will get off the drugs and I will go to the anger management classes. I swear I won't ever lay a finger on you again._

_My brother and Gaz came to visit and it seems that everyone is pretty pissed off with me for what I did that night. I swear I didn't mean it, Kelv reckons that he is disowning me and that mum is disgusted with me and wants nothing more to do with me either so if that is true I only have you and Maisie, so please say you will forgive me for what I did._

_The police showed me what I did. That shithead who lives next-door videoed it and gave it to them, he needs to mind his own fucking business. I swear he has a thing for you, but what I did, I didn't mean it and I swear it won't happen again._

_Kelv said you've met someone else, don't leave me Evie. Don't give up on me, I have sent a visiting order, so you can come and see me and I can tell you in person that it won't happen again._

_See you soon baby_

_Nathan _

I am appalled by the blatant manipulation. He is clearly trying to make her feel sorry for him and he didn't even say the word sorry once. I shake my head, I can see now how he persuaded her before, if this is a taste of the way he is, back then she was a young frightened pregnant teenager and she probably believed every word but the latent anger is still there ready to break out the way he talks about Del and his immediate assumption that he only helped because he wanted Eva for himself.

Eva is watching me carefully "Is it bad?" she asks nervously.

I look her in the eye, "It depends on how you define and what you consider bad? It is a blatant piece of manipulation. He is trying to make you feel sorry for him. He doesn't say he is sorry once but he is repeatedly promising you it will never happen again, whilst blaming you for the fact you made him mad. Then the next moment he is venting bile at Del, who he believes is a threat. He has enclosed a visitation order but he hasn't actually asked you once in the letter if you would go, he is just assuming you will" I say.

Eva snorts and wipes the tears away, "That sounds about right" she says bitterly. "Let me guess I love you; I didn't mean it, I'll change" she says sarcastically.

I nod, "Pretty much although he never actually professes his love for you, he is more interested in just trying to get you to forgive him" I say.

I quickly read out the letter to her and she listens carefully and when I have finished she shakes her head, "He just cares about himself, he will never change" she says, her voice now hard and controlled.

I watch her, her whole demeanour has changed totally, she is now resolved and hard.

"I'm sorry I spoilt our moment, but in a way it was right to do this now I think" she says.

I nod in agreement, I think it was too. She has seen today what kind of life she can have now. She has seen in stark terms what I have to offer her compared to what Nathan is offering and it seems she has made her choice.

A moment later she has her arms wrapped around me, and she is searching for my mouth. I drop the letter and respond immediately.

When she pulls back to breathe she looks up at me her eyes filled with love, "I love you Gideon, I am going to go and I am going to get that piece of shit out of my life for good. When can you start the ball rolling to adopt Maisie?" she asks a determined expression on her face.

I smile, "I will call my solicitor on Monday and start proceedings" I say. I pull her closer, "and when would you like to get married, and more importantly how? Do you want a big wedding with all the trimmings or something small and simple, just tell me and it's yours" I say emphatically.

She stares at me as if she had never considered that, "Erm… I think a registry office or maybe at a hotel… would that be possible?" she asks.

I nod, "Wherever you want Angel" I say.

"Just family" she adds after a moment, "Just your family and my family".

I smile wickedly, "Are you going to ask Megan to be a bridesmaid?" I ask and Eva bursts out laughing. "She had another go today up at school" I add as I remember her desperate attempts to get my attention earlier.

Eva shakes her head and sighs.

"When I told her you were at our new home she had no idea what to say, it was beautiful" I say.

Eva goes to reply when we hear a small voice calling out.

"Mummy!" In a flash Eva is on her feet and heading towards Maisie's room.

I follow and Maisie is sitting up in bed looking a little confused and Eva is giving her a hug and talking gently to her.

"What's happened?" I ask.

"She woke up and was a bit disorientated and it scared her" Eva explains.

I sit down on the other side of Maisie and she looks up at me.

"I forgot I live here now" she says her voice quivering a little.

"That's ok, you will get used to it" I reply.

Her attention suddenly shifts to Eva's hand, and she touches Eva's engagement ring.

"That's a pretty ring" she says.

Eva smiles and looks at me, "Gideon gave it to me" she says.

Maisie nods and stares at it.

"He gave it to me when he asked me to marry him, and I said yes" Eva adds carefully.

Maisie's eyes go big and round and her mouth drops open and she squeals loudly, "That means we will be a proper family and you will be my daddy" she says excitedly and she throws her arms around me.

I hug her back, "We will Maisie, we will".

She suddenly pulls back and looks at me seriously, "Can I be a bridesmaid when you marry mummy?" she asks.

"Of course you can" I reply.

Then she pauses and shoots a nervous look at Eva before asking her next question, and I wait patiently for her to say what she needs to ask me, she is looking at her fingers which are fiddling with her duvet.

"Can I call you daddy? Because you said you are going to ask the court to be my daddy, and you are going to marry my mummy, so can I call you daddy now?" she asks hopefully.

I hear Eva take a sharp breath in and I am totally overwhelmed by her question. I quickly pull myself together to answer her, "If that is what you want Maisie then I am more than happy for you to call me daddy, but always remember I am not your real daddy… not yet until we go to court" I say carefully. No matter what Nathan is I want to make sure she understands this.

Maisie looks at me and nods, "I understand that, daddy helped mummy to make me but you are my real daddy because you love me and you act like a daddy should be… like how daddy's are in the story books I read at school… he didn't, he has never been like a real proper daddy… so I don't think I want to call him daddy anymore" she says.

I stare at Eva and she too looks flabbergasted by that, "Out of the mouths of babes" she mutters quietly.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

**(EVA)**

_Three days later…_

I open my eyes and look towards the sleeping figure beside me, then I look at my finger. I can't believe that this really is my life now, a beautiful home but still close to my gran and mum, but also a world away from the life I had in my pokey flat on Primrose Hill. I think about Gideon proposing and then I cringe at how I had shit all over it when I wanted to talk about the letter from Nathan. But Gideon had been so understanding, so accepting and then Maisie had totally blown me away when she asked Gideon if she could call him dad. I sometimes have to tell myself this isn't all a dream, that this really is my life now, this is actually real and happening and that I'm not going to wake up shortly and find out none of it has really happened.

This makes me all the more determined to use the visiting order to go and see Nathan and finally be done with him. I think about all that has happened in such a relatively short amount of time since I met Gideon, how he has been reunited with his mum, is now having a better relationship with his dad and is getting to know his half brothers and sister.

Gideon called his mum and dad and told them he had asked me to marry him and his mum was so happy for us, she cried and squealed with happiness down the phone. He had also spoken to his half siblings and they had all congratulated him, even Ricky who is gradually coming around and releasing all his fears and insecurities. Christopher and Ireland were delighted about the news, they and Gideon have quickly become quite close, and I know they often exchange texts and have video chats. His dad was also pleased when Gideon told him, Geoff's reaction was more reserved but he too said he was pleased for us. I glance at the alarm clock at the side of me and sigh, it's Monday morning again and time to start getting up and getting Maisie ready for school, and yet now I don't feel the sense of numbing despair anymore that I used to feel when I woke up every morning. I realise now that I was just sleepwalking through life up to the point I met Gideon. I had just shut down and wasn't living I was just existing and the only reason I carried on existing was Maisie.

I look at Gideon once more and my heart fills with such love it almost overwhelms me, he is taking me to the prison today and is going to wait for me while I go in and see Nathan and then we are going to go to work. I love him so much and I can be such a bitch at times, my mind goes back to the almighty row we had on Saturday morning when I had gone to Tesco to do the shopping. I had checked my bank balance on my phone app before I went in as I have had so much time off recently and I needed to make sure I had enough money to cover everything I needed to get. I was shocked to discover my current account had £25,000 more in it than should be there and a new account in my name was also visible on the app with £25,000 in it. I had stopped and just stared not knowing what to do, so I had gone and done what I always seem to do and this was go into default bitch mode. My mind goes back to my reaction that morning…

_Right then... I pull out my shopping list, Gideon had written down what we needed and I also need a few bits._

"_Do you want me to come in with you to help?" Gideon asks from his place in the driving seat, he knows I like to shop alone. I have my routine and I know what I am doing and I like to just get on with it and get out. Maisie is at mums playing with Dec and we will fetch her when we are done._

_I shake my head, "I'll be fine, we don't need too much but if I need a hand I'll text you" I say and Gideon nods._

_I lean across the seat and press a small kiss to his lips and then get out of the car, as I pull out a trolley I quickly call up my banking app on my phone, the last thing I need is getting to the checkout and not having enough money to pay._

_As it opens I stare in disbelief at what I am seeing, my current account which normally hovers precariously near empty most of the time is showing I have £25,063.61 in it, now that is £25,000 more than should be in there and my head whips around to look at the car in the car park. This is Gideon's doing, I had mentioned how worried I was after taking so much time off and he told me not to worry about it. I scroll down to find the transaction button to verify this fact and I am shocked to discover a second account on the app. I stare at it in horror, this shows the amount of £25,000. I nearly drop my phone, he has just handed over a total of £50,000 what the fuck is he playing at?_

_I turn around and march back to the car and bang on the window, Gideon jumps and winds it down._

"_What's up?" he asks, surprise at seeing me back so soon turning to concern at my expression._

"_What the fuck is this?" I ask thrusting my phone at him._

_Gideon smiles, "You were worried about making ends meet so I thought I'd help you out" he says simply._

_I know I can't really say anything as he thought he was doing a nice thing and he made it clear he was going to make a contribution towards things when we were at the flat but £25,000, that is just insane! It makes me feel cheap._

"_Ok, but what the hell is this?" I add pointing at the new account._

_Gideon does look a little worried about this one, "I wanted you to feel secure Eva, that's all. When I marry you we will open a joint bank account for everyday essentials and household bills. I will keep my own accounts as well and I wanted you to keep your independence by having some money of your own, that's all" he says._

_I laugh, "Oh the irony, money of my own, which you have provided!" I sneer._

_Gideon looks shocked, and I immediately feel bad for my ungrateful outburst but it is clear he isn't looking at how this seems._

"_I was only trying to help" he states again and I hear the hurt tone in his voice. It makes me feel bad but I can't seem to get out of bitch mode._

"_Well fucking don't, I won't be a kept woman. Maisie and I have gotten by just fine up to now" I spit at him and I turn and walk away. As I do so guilt consumes me and I feel really bad about what I just said. My guilt gets worse as I walk around Tesco trying to figure out how to make this right._

_I wander past the deli counter and see my mum, I pause wondering if I should tell her and then decide against it. She would just tell me to be thankful and stop being so proud and ungrateful. I give her a quick wave as she looks up and she sees me and waves back with a smile._

_I move to a quiet corner and call the other person I know who will be totally honest with me, and tell me if I am, as I now suspect over reacting about this. I call my gran; she always manages to make things seem clearer._

"_Gran" I almost sob when she answers._

"_Eva? What is it hun, what's happened?" she asks the concern evident in her tone._

_I quickly outline what Gideon has done and how conflicted I feel about it and to my surprise she just laughs._

"_Oh Eva" she says when I have finished._

"_What?" I ask a little defensively._

"_That poor man was doing something nice for you! You know full well that he is wealthy, you knew that when you got with him. He has just bought a house outright, he runs his own company, well his family's company but he is the one in charge. For god's sake, all he wants to do is take care of you and Maisie. He loves you Eva, so let him. I know you have always had to be the one who took charge, you had to take care of yourself and Maisie, and you grew up far too quickly because of that bastard you got with, he never did anything for either of you. I know you are independent, far too independent at times sweetheart, but don't be stubborn – you said you wanted to start driving lessons and go to the community college to get your GCSE's and maybe some other qualifications after that. That all costs money and as far as I can see Gideon has just made sure you can realise those ambitions, by making sure you have a ready supply of cash to pay for it, that's all. He's not trying to buy you, he's just giving you the resources to make your life better. Look at it like this Eva, wouldn't it be more demeaning if he had held on to the money and paid for you to do these things himself?" she stops speaking to let that sink in and I realise how ungrateful I sounded._

"_But I don't want to be a kept woman" I argue as stubbornness takes over once more._

_My gran laughs again, "Eva, Gideon wouldn't dare do anything like that, has he told you that you have to give up your job? No he hasn't. If he was trying to make you a kept woman he would have demanded you gave up your job and he wouldn't be encouraging your independence the way he is – and he certainly wouldn't have put a total of £50,000 in your name for you to use as you see fit. He wants you to flourish Eva, he doesn't want to stifle you. He wants you to reach your full potential, the potential that Nathan fucking Barker tried to take from you and nearly succeeded. If anyone tried to control and keep you, he did, he tried to control and stifle you and you damn well know it. Gideon knows he has the resources to help you realise your ambitions and he is using them. I know this all sounds scary as those sums of money are what you could only dream of, but he obviously has it and out of the goodness of his heart he has shared it with you". As I think about what Gran has said I realise in a rush just how unreasonable I am being._

"_Thanks gran" I say gratefully._

"_Anytime" she replies._

_I finish my shopping and push the full trolley back to the car. Part of me is wondering if he is still going to be parked out there after the way I spoke to him. I am more than a little bit relieved when I see the car. Gideon sees me approaching and climbs out, watching me carefully. I let go of the trolley and throw myself into his arms._

"_I'm so sorry" I say, as I feel his arms tighten around me._

"_I'm sorry too Angel, I should have talked it over with you before I did it, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to tell you about the savings account but you found it before I got chance. I don't want you ever to have to worry about money for anything again. I tried to not go too over the top as I didn't want to overwhelm you" he says. _

_I nod, "I know, I realise that now and I'm sorry I was a bitch about it" I say._

"_While we are at it, I have also set up a savings account for Maisie, it's in my name at present but it's a high interest account for her and I'm just named as her trustee" he says watching my reaction carefully, probably wondering if I am going to yell at him again._

_I smile and hug him again, "I really don't deserve you" I mutter as I bury my face in his chest. I feel him relax when he realises I'm not angry about this and realistically how could I be? He wants to be Maisie's dad so he is doing what any dad would do and provide for her._

"_Don't talk stupid Eva" he says, he lifts my chin up with his finger and looks directly into my eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes glinting in the sunlight, "You have to start realising we are a team now, it's not just you and Maisie against the world, I am here at your side and that is where I am going to stay" he says…_

I am brought back to the here and now by Gideon waking up, and he opens those beautiful blue eyes and looks up at me and smiles.

"Good morning beautiful" he rasps.

"Good morning" I reply and I lean down and place a small kiss to his lips, his arms go around me and he pulls me down and rolls us so he is lying on top of me. I can feel his arousal pressed against me.

I pat his arms, "We don't really have time for this, I have to get Maisie ready for school" I whisper.

"We will make time, but we'll also make it quick" he replies. His voice is muffled as he nuzzles against my neck and peppers it with kisses and I don't have the willpower to argue with him so obediently I part my legs and he settles himself between them. His hands move over my body and mine roam over his, before we know where we are we are both naked. I am gasping for him and he is pushing himself inside me. He reaches down and touches me and I shiver with desire, then quite suddenly he reaches for my hand and pushes it down between us. My fingers touch where we are joined and I feel him thrust into me.

"Feel that Angel" he whispers and I nod, "You and me joined together, body and soul" he mutters and with that he quickens his pace as this was always only meant to be a quickie. He continues to touch me and I feel myself building. He smiles as he feels it too and his pace increases even more.

"Oh god Gideon" I moan as I feel the building of my orgasm. I wrap my legs around him and pull him even deeper and he moves and lifts my hips up and pushes my legs wider so he can get even deeper inside, that slight change in angle pushes me over the edge and I feel myself come around him.

"Oh god!" I gasp and after a couple more thrusts Gideon stills and he holds himself deeply inside me and lets out a long groan. I feel the scorching heat of him as he comes in long deep pulses inside me, then he gathers me up into his arms.

"Angel" he whispers as he buries his head in my neck and holds on to me as if I am a life raft.

**oooOOOooo**

"Ready?" I turn towards Gideon as I watch Maisie disappear inside into school and I nod. I don't want to go to the prison but then on the other hand I am looking forward to it as it is my chance to finally get Nathan out of my life.

I am armed with plenty of ammunition to throw at him if he tries to cause trouble. Including a story which Maisie wrote in her book and a picture she drew, which I found. I haven't said anything to Gideon about either but I will show them to him once I have let Nathan see them. I was shocked at what Maisie had written, partly as she is only four years old but then it occurred to me she is super clever, if she is reading at the level of an 8 year old then it only goes without saying that her writing would be just as advanced.

The book is a notebook which Gideon had bought her to write down all her thoughts, ideas and anything she wanted in, so I did feel a bit bad when I found it and started reading it as in some ways I felt I was invading her privacy. But it also gave me an insight into what she was thinking. I am aware that by showing this to Nathan he will probably dismiss it as fake as he has no idea of the levels of intelligence Maisie has reached and so I also have the documentation from the assessment in my bag to throw at him. To make him see just how little he knows about his child.

"If you don't want to do this it's fine" Gideon says and I focus my attention on him.

"What?" I ask in confusion and then I realise what I must have looked like, lost in my thoughts.

I shake my head, "No, I was just planning on how I am going to handle this and what I am going to say" I say.

Gideon grips my hand, "As long as you're sure" he replies.

I nod decisively "Yes, I am. I have to do this, come on let's go and get it over with" I say.

"Eva!" I pause and turn at the shout and walking quickly towards me are three mums whose children are in Maisie's class.

"Yes?" I ask a little defensively. I know of them, but have never been on friendly talking terms with them other than to just say hello in passing.

One of the three women looks at the others and steps forward. "Listen, I don't normally like to interfere in anyone else's business, but we all know what you went through with Maisie's dad, and we think you should know that your so called friend has been in contact with Maisie's dad and has been telling him things about you and your new partner" she pauses and nods towards Gideon.

Before I can respond she continues "Not only that we know that she is still planning on trying to come between you both" she pauses again and gestures towards Gideon to emphasise her words.

"You are?" I ask as I look at the woman.

"Karen, Ryan's mum" she says and she turns towards the other two women, "this is Helen and Beth" she adds.

"I'm Sophie's mum" the one called Beth says.

"And I'm Leah's mum" the other says, my eyebrows rise at this.

"Leah, as in Leah Barnes?" I ask warily.

The woman nods, Gideon is watching and not saying a word. "Leah's mum is Meg's cousin" I explain and Gideon nods and turns to the woman.

"So, why suddenly are you so interested in making Eva aware of a situation which we already knew about?" he asks. I know what he is saying, he wants to know if they are just stirring for the sake of it.

Helen and Beth exchange looks but before they can reply Karen speaks.

"Because we all know what Megan is like, she is trouble with a capital T and it is obvious she is jealous as hell of the fact you have got your life together and are doing well and she wants to try and sabotage it. She tried to do the same with me and my partner. She tried to seduce him, he turned her down and she started a campaign of lies to try and split us up, that is how I became friends with Helen, she told me what Megan was like" she says.

I nod "Thank you for telling me, but as Gideon says we already know what she is capable of and are on our guard with her. I have been her friend since we both came here as kids so I know exactly what she is like and capable of" I say bitterly.

Karen smiles at me, "Well, just be careful. You don't deserve it and she seems to be getting almost obsessed with you, it's weird some of the things she has been saying" she says kindly.

"Like what?" I ask.

Karen shoots a look at Helen and she steps in to speak, "She has been saying how did you manage to land someone like him, and that she would be able to take him from you in a heartbeat. When it became obvious, she couldn't and your new partner wasn't interested and made that clear she said she is going to try and set up something to cause problems between you two. I have no idea what she is planning but considering the fact she showed up at Karen's house when she was out and her partner was there and she went to the bedroom got naked and took photos of her clothes on the floor of the bedroom. She took selfies of herself on the bed and she made sure she left some of her underwear for Karen to find… personally I think she is unhinged" she says.

I look at Gideon who is shaking his head and he wraps his arm around me tightly. "Well, she won't have the opportunity to get into our home" he says confidently, "Thank you for telling us all this" he adds.

I nod, "Yeah thanks" I say.

Helen reaches out and touches my arm, "I know it sounds like we are stirring and trying to cause trouble but we are not, if anyone deserves to be happy it's you Eva and we don't want Meg to mess that up for you" she says.

We thank them once more and move towards Gideon's car, once we are inside Gideon turns to face me, "Are they just stirring?" he asks.

I shrug, "I don't know, probably but everyone knows exactly what Meg is like and I do know what Karen said was true - about what happened with Megan and Tony, that's Karen's bloke. What Karen didn't say was that Meg stayed in the bedroom and when Tony walked in there she was sprawled on the bed. He went ballistic and told her to get out and when she went she caused a right scene making out he had fucked her and then chucked her out, it nearly split them up" I say.

Gideon shakes his head, "That girl needs to concentrate on her own life instead of trying to destroy everyone else's" he says.

I nod, "Do you think she really has spoken to Nathan?" I ask, wondering if she is the reason Nathan knows and if so how much he knows and if what she has told him is accurate.

"It wouldn't surprise me" Gideon says as he pulls away from the kerb.

After a fairly uneventful drive we arrive at the prison and I stare up at the dark forbidding structure, there are cameras everywhere. We had to stop at the gate and now as I climb out of the car Gideon pulls me into his arms and holds me.

"Be careful" he says, he presses an earnest kiss to my lips and I give him a brave smile.

"I'll be fine" I say, but I'm not sure if I am trying to convince Gideon or myself of that.

After going through all the security checks and searches all the visitors are led into a small corridor and then through into a large room. I see Nathan immediately lounging in a cheap plastic chair as he sees me he smiles and stands up. Almost immediately a guard calls out his name and tells him to sit down. Which after a brief hesitation he does. His smile disappearing under a scowl. I suppress a snort of laughter; Nathan never likes being told what to do.

I lift my head and walk up to him and sit down in front of him at the small table.

"Evie how are you sweetheart?" he says.

I wave my left hand, "I'm fine. What do you want Nathan?" I ask. I deliberately place my hands on the table so he can see my ring, his eyes zero in on it and they widen.

"What the fuck is that?" he asks pointing at my hand as his eyes flash with jealousy and anger.

"That is my engagement ring, I'm getting married" I say bluntly.

"Over my dead fucking body" Nathan retorts his eyes flashing with anger.

I smirk at him, "Ok if you insist, only let me know where they bury you so I can dance on your fucking grave" I hiss.

This seems to take him back "I heard you were seeing someone, someone from work" he says. I know he is fishing for information but I'm not going to make it easy for him.

"It's none of your business who I am or am not seeing and who I am or am not going to marry" I say.

"It fucking is, you're my girl" he says sulkily.

I laugh and then lean forward, "Let me make this clear to you. I am not _your_ girl I stopped being your girl after you raped me. I stopped being your girl the day you dragged me across the kitchen by my hair and tried to kill me. I stopped being your girl the day you came back when you were briefly on parole off your head on drugs and in full view of a CCTV camera beat me up. I stopped being your girl when your daughter said she liked my new partner because he didn't scare her like daddy does. Do you want me to go on Nathan? Because I can give you plenty more reasons as to why I am not your fucking girl. I hate you, I despise you, I loathe you with a passion and the only reason I am here is to tell you that we don't want you. We don't need you and you are to stop contacting me because I am not your girl and if you dropped dead right now I would fucking cheer".

Nathan is staring at me, "No man is playing daddy to my daughter" he hisses.

It's my turn to smirk now, "My partner and I have repeatedly told Maisie you are her dad, and that will never change" I say then I shrug, before I add "unfortunately".

Nathan looks happier on hearing this so then I hit him with what Maisie said.

"But do you know what Nathan? Maisie was adamant, she wants to call my new partner daddy, you know what she said to him when he tried to tell her he wasn't her dad? She told him that she knew you were her dad as you had helped make her but that he behaved like a _real_ daddy. So she wanted him to be her daddy and not you. We tried Nath we really did, we said but you were her dad but she wasn't having any of it. She didn't say the words but the sentiment was clear by what she did say and that was that you are just the fucking sperm donor. I'll tell you again just so it registers for you she said you helped make her but my partner was who she considers to be her real daddy. So you blew it with Maisie, that little girl hates you too and it's not my doing. You have done it all yourself by your actions" I say.

Nathan stares at me and I pull out the notebook and after holding it up to show the guard, I push it towards Nathan.

"What's this?" he asks.

"Maisie's diary for want of a better word. She writes stuff in it, stuff that she thinks".

He picks it up and opens it and sees the picture Maisie has drawn of me and Gideon with her at our new house she has written mummy above my head, me above hers and then above Gideon's she wrote Gideon which she has then crossed out and written daddy. He swallows and turns the page.

"She hasn't written this" he says dismissively, "She's only 5 fucking years old!" he splutters.

I roll my eyes, "She's four actually Nathan. Four, you don't even know how old she is, unbelievable" I say as I pull out the paperwork and push it towards him.

"What's this?" he asks.

"Maisie did write it because Maisie is clever. Really clever. We are talking gifted, prodigy, genius sort of clever. She is four years old but reading and writing to the level of an eight-year-old. My partner sits with her _every_ night and listens to her read, and asks her questions about what she is reading. He bought her that notebook so she can write down her thoughts and feelings and anything else she wants. He spends time with her, he talks to her, plays games with her and reads to her. When was the last time you spent quality time with Maisie? Actually when was the last time you were in a room with her and she wasn't running out of it because you were scaring her to death? You know nothing about Maisie, not even her age but she is clever Nathan and not just book clever she's smart. She's got the sum of you! She knows you exactly for what you are, and that is a fucking waste of space" I say.

I watch as Nathan reads the paperwork, for a moment I think I see pride in his eyes as he reads just how impressive she is and then he picks up Maisie's diary once more. I watch him as he reads and swallows hard as he does so. I think it is dawning on him just what a remarkable little girl his daughter is.

"Maisie wrote this?" he asks after a moment and I nod.

"By herself" I say proudly.

"Who the fuck is Gideon?" he asks his eyes hardening and his anger clearly rising.

I smile, "My fiancé, the man I am going to marry. The man who Maisie asked if she could call him daddy" I say making sure I stick the knife in a bit more.

Nathan shuts the book with a slam and pushes it back towards me.

"I'm still her dad" he huffs.

I shake my head, "Not for much longer, Gideon is applying to adopt Maisie and it's all pretty straight forward, thanks to you being a complete fucking waste of space" I say.

Nathan leaps to his feet, "No he's fucking not" he yells.

Guards come over and pull him back down and whisper a warning in his ear.

I smile, "Yes he fucking is, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it". I am enjoying this and I am determined I am going to make him feel even worse than he does already.

"I have rights, I'm her dad" he says and he slams his fist down on the table which earns him another warning from the guard.

I shake my head and smile serenely at him. "No, actually you don't. As I say you have made it really easy for us because you are a complete waste of space. You see it's like this Nathan, do you remember the day I booked the appointment to register Maisie's birth and you promised me faithfully to be there? But instead you decided to go and get high with your mates and didn't show up, is it coming back to you? Well because you didn't bother to show up, I could not put your name on her birth certificate, because that's the law Nathan. You weren't there so you couldn't be named officially as her dad. So you have no rights whatsoever. You are nothing to her than a single sperm who out swam all the others. It will be all straightforward because you have no say at all" I say.

"I'll fight it, I'll get my rights" he says, and he slams his fist on the table once more which produces yet another warning from the guard.

I grin at him and lean towards him, "Go ahead and try! I'd love to see it! I'm sure the court would love to hear all about how Maisie was placed on the at risk register because of you and was nearly taken away from me because of you. How she learnt to recognise the signs of when you were going to go off on one so she could run next-door to hide. I'm sure all that would be taken into consideration Nathan. They would get Del's witness testimony, of all the times Maisie ran to him terrified of you. They will get all the social services records and the police records – you know when you tried to kill me and they will ask Maisie her opinion of you" I say picking her diary up once more and waving it at him. I have no idea if they will or not but I want him to realise just how he has no hope in any of this.

"I think what you have read in her diary should be enough for starters, and then what was it she said to Gideon?" I pause for dramatic emphasis while I pretend to remember.

"Oh yes… daddy – that's you, helped mummy to make me but you are my real daddy because you love me and you act like a daddy should be, like how daddy's are in the story books I read at school… he didn't, he never acted like a real daddy so I don't think I want to call him daddy anymore, that is what she said Nathan - word for word. Gideon was trying to make sure she knew that you would always be her real dad and she doesn't want you, she wants him".

I pause and open the notebook and turn a couple of pages and read what Maisie has written, "I love my new daddy, he loves my mummy. He doesn't scare me, or hurt my mummy and I am happy, he makes me feel safe and not scared not like old daddy, he scared me. I don't like old daddy, old daddy helped to make me but new daddy is my real daddy and I love my new daddy". I stop speaking and close the book and put it along with the papers into my bag. I look at Nathan and I'm surprised to see he looks upset about what he has just heard, but I really don't care.

"You only have yourself to blame Nathan, now fucking leave us alone and never contact me again" I say and with that I stand and go to leave.

"Evie wait" Nathan says, he reaches for me and I move out of his reach. "Please Evie, don't give up on me, I'll change" he whines.

I snort loudly and shake my head, "I'll change, it'll be different, I love you. I've heard it all before Nathan! Verbal diarrhoea, nothing more. I don't believe you because nothing changes with you I have accepted it and I say no more. You've blown it, we don't want or need you, you have been no father and failed spectacularly as a partner too. I hate you; I despise you for what you did to me, in fact I wish you would do us all a favour and just die". I know that is harsh but it is how I really feel about this man. He stares at me in shock at what I have just said.

"I know I fucked up, I won't hit you again Evie" he begs after a moment.

I shake my head, "It's not just the violence Nathan. You didn't just hit me, you kicked, punched and threatened me with a knife. You repeatedly raped me, I'm not entirely sure whether or not my daughter was conceived by rape, now after hearing that do you seriously think I want you anywhere near me or Maisie?" I pause and look at him questioningly.

"It wasn't rape you were my girlfriend" he spits and I shake my head.

"No means no Nathan and you holding me down and forcing yourself into me while I screamed no. Not to mention get off, it hurts. Leave me alone, I don't want to and please stop. This is the definition of fucking rape! You did that many, many times. Too fucking many but no more".

I watch as he stares in shock at me and shakes his head.

"I…I…I" he stammers.

"Because of you Maisie was nearly taken away completely, that was because you are a violent, abusive, drug addicted rapist and I hate you completely for the hell you put us through" I say coldly.

"But" he argues but I can see the bravado and anger has now gone and all I see in his eyes is fear.

"But nothing Nathan, I hate you, get the fuck out of my life," I say.

"Please, you're my life" he pleads.

I snort again, "Well tough, get a new one like I have" I say.

"My family have disowned me, you're all I have" he says and for the first time I think I see realisation and regret in his eyes. It's dawning on him on what ramifications his actions are having on him and that is all he is concerned about.

I smile again, "I know, Kelv told me and so did Gaz. But let me just correct you there, yes your family have disowned you but no you don't have me. I want nothing to do with you either" I say.

"But if you leave me I will be all alone" he says.

"Firstly not _if_, I have left. I have gone Nathan I _have_ left you. I left you the day you tried to kill me and now I am with someone else. I am happy and I am getting married, so yes you are all alone but that's not my problem. You should have thought about that before you raped me and tried to kill me. Before you got high, before you traumatised my daughter. You are scum in fact you are less than scum. To call you scum is an insult to scum. We are over! I'm going now, I am going and you will never see me again I am going to get on with my life and I suggest you do the same, goodbye Nathan" I say and with that I stand up to leave.

"Evie don't do this, please I'm begging you… please Evie don't do this, look at me I'm begging you" he pleads.

I laugh humourlessly, and my patience is now at breaking point, "You are begging me? Are you really?! Do you mean you are begging me like I begged you, to stop raping me? Kicking me? Punching me? How I begged you and pleaded for my life when I thought you were going to kill me after you slashed me and then put a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me. You are really not getting this are you? You are clearly much thicker than I gave you credit for, what part of you are dead to me are you not understanding? For the final time I hate you. We are over. We are finished, no more. You are dead to me now. Maisie doesn't want you; you are on your own so get over it, goodbye" I say coldly.

Nathan sits his mouth hanging open as realisation finally hits him. As I see the desolation in his eyes I simply turn and walk away.

"EVIE!" I don't look back and carry on walking ignoring the single final shout of my name.


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHORS NOTE: I have had a number of questions about Nathan and his backstory and would just like to answer them here. I would like to say that although Nathan comes across as incredibly thick, and Eva calls him thick but he's not. He is just deluded and manipulative and while he believes in his own mind he loves Eva in reality he just wants to own her. In _his_ mind Eva is his property, she belongs to him. He is also incredibly damaged by his upbringing and Eva was the first person who loved him and in his own warped way he doesn't want to lose that. He and his brother were in and out of care and while his brother survived the experience fairly intact he didn't. He assumed that all he had to do was send her a visiting order and say he didn't mean to hit her a few times and she would give him another chance, because that was what she always did. He had nothing when she stood up to him so all he could do was repeat himself. He also honestly believes he did nothing wrong, in his mind it wasn't rape because she was his girlfriend and also in his mind his violence towards her is caused by something she did to upset him and it is her fault he lost his temper.**

**I would also like to make it clear that he doesn't really give a shit about Maisie, I tried to show that by the fact he didn't know how old she was and there will also be other little instances in upcoming chapters which prove he has no idea and doesn't really give a damn about her. He only sees Maisie as a way to get to Eva and a link to her. I tried to show that in the opening chapter how he showed up at Maisie's school and by what Eva said to him about his previous attempts at being a father. But what he doesn't realise is because his name isn't on the birth certificate (as that is the law in the UK - if the father isn't present his name cannot be registered on the documents) and in the eyes of the law he doesn't have any parental rights to her and therefore has made it easier for Eva to cut him from their lives.**

CHAPTER 26

**(GIDEON)**

I watch Eva walking towards me across the car park and I bring to an end the telephone conversation I am currently having with my solicitor.

"Listen Charles, I have to go now but in your opinion as far as you are concerned it's all pretty cut and dried? I put in my application for adoption and because Nathan isn't named as Maisie's father on the birth certificate he has no say?"

"Technically speaking it is, and I can't foresee any problems, as he isn't legally named as the child's father but if he tries to interfere he won't have a leg to stand on. Unless he tries to apply for parental responsibility, which would mean applying to have his name added to the birth certificate which would need Eva's co-operation as it would be classified as a correction and as she originally registered the birth she would need to add him" he says.

"As she wants me to adopt Maisie I can't see that happening" I say and Charles chuckles.

"Quite, so I really don't think we will face any issues in that respect. I've set the ball rolling with the local authority. I've given them your intention to adopt in writing and laid out who you are and what you are offering the child materially as well as emotionally and I've spoken personally to Eva's social worker. I've not yet seen the files but I have been told that Eva came really close to losing her little girl because of him and the way he was, and I mean really close. It really was touch and go for a while, so having said that, I don't believe that there is a court in the land who wouldn't grant the adoption. You don't have to be married to Eva before you can officially apply to the court, but it does help if you are - you tell me you are planning on marrying her soon, December time is that right?"

"Yes that's right" I confirm.

"Well, that simplifies matters considerably as If you are not married to the child's parent; you need to satisfy the court that you are living as partners in an enduring family relationship. The local authority social worker making their report about your suitability to adopt must have regard to the need for stability and permanence in your relationship with your partner and you need to have been living as a family for at least six months before applying for an adoption order. Which would be an issue for you as you and Eva haven't been together that long, it may still be but if you marry her then that should satisfy any permanency issues which may arise. So to recap everything we have discussed, the application is made either to the Family Proceedings Court, the County Court or the High Court. Fees apply at the time you make your application and this is not refunded if you do not go ahead or the court decides not to make an adoption order. You will also need to formally tell the Local Authority children's department of your intention to adopt at least three months before you issue your application, which as I say has now been done as I have done that on your behalf and so now they must appoint a social worker to do a detailed report for the court about the child. The child's family circumstances and about you and your partner, so they will want to meet with you and the child, in your case they will probably liaise with or even appoint Eva's social worker to simplify things and because she knows Eva and her daughter well and she has already met you and you've given her your details already. So where are we, November… so December, January, February, I suggest put the official paperwork in, in February. The local authority is aware of your intention I sent that in to them in writing as soon as you gave me the go ahead last week, so now I can get everything sorted and the paperwork in place for the courts ready to go for February so there isn't any messing about when the time comes. Be aware that if the father does kick off the court will probably listen to his views if he turns up to the hearing, but he essentially won't legally be able to object as he has no parental rights. Is that all clear?"

"Yep, crystal, thanks for your help with this Charles" I say gratefully, "and Nathan shouldn't even be an issue as he is currently in prison and probably still will be when this goes to court" I add.

"Well that can only go in your favour as well, what's he in for?" Charles asks.

I snort, "It should have been attempted murder as he tried to kill Eva and he was heard by the police threatening to kill her when they arrived. But I think Eva said the actual charge that he was found guilty of was GBH, but don't quote me on that. Oh and he was also convicted of possession of class A drugs, he only got four years in total for both offences, less the time he'd already served on remand which I think is a bloody travesty. Especially when he had served two and was released on parole, part of his parole conditions were that he wasn't allowed anywhere near Eva or Maisie so what did he do as soon as he was released, he showed up at Maisie's school one morning. Eva went ballistic and called his parole officer but before they could pick him up, he confronted Eva at her flat that night. He was high on something and beat her so severely that she was hospitalised. So, I believe he has had time added to his sentence for that, and he won't be eligible for early release again, at least I hope not" I say.

"Jesus Christ!" Charles gasps, there is a brief silence and he is clearly shocked by what I have just told him.

"Ok, well I really have to go now, thanks again Charles" I say brightly to try and break the awkward silence. Which Charles seems to gratefully accept.

"No problem, you know your dad speaks very highly of Eva and from what I've heard from him and you she seems an incredible young woman for her young age" he says.

"She is" I say, my love for Eva clear in my tone.

"Alright then, I'll let you go. Any questions though don't hesitate to call me".

"Thanks Charles" I reply, I quickly end the call as Eva opens the car door. I push my phone away and focus my attention on Eva. "Angel, how did it go?" I ask as I search her face.

"Predictably, I got the usual raft of excuses and empty promises, I didn't mean it, don't leave me, things will be different, I'll change, you know everything I've heard many times before. He read Maisie's book, and at first he didn't believe she'd wrote it till I told him just how clever she was and I showed him the paperwork I got from the assessment she had, and to his credit he did read it. I told him he knew nothing about her, and I think that actually hurt him, not that he didn't know her but the fact what she wrote was what she really thought of him and it wasn't very positive. He laid a guilt trip on me saying I was all he had as everyone else had disowned him and I told him that wasn't my problem. I told him you were planning on adopting Maisie and he said over his dead body and he got all possessive about her till I pointed out he had no rights because he wasn't on her birth certificate, and that was because he chose to get high with his mates instead of coming with me to register her birth. I told him we were all done with him and that he was dead to me, then I left so basically if he doesn't get the message now then he's clearly thicker than I thought. But considering at one point he still maintained he never raped me because I was his girlfriend, I wouldn't hold my breath on the intelligence part" she says.

I watch her demeanour and she seems calm and almost serene, "And you are ok?" I ask wanting and also needing confirmation of that.

She nods and smiles, "Yep I'm fine" she replies, then she pulls out her phone and glances at the home screen.

"Shall we have some lunch before we head to work?" she asks.

I look at my watch and nod, "excellent idea!" I say. I was going to suggest the same thing but I am pleased Eva did as that tells me she is relaxed enough not to want to head straight to work and lose herself in the distraction of it.

Over lunch I share with her my conversation with Charles about adopting Maisie and Eva nods in understanding.

"So, I guess I'll be getting a phone call to arrange a visit from Tasha" Eva says stiffly.

I reach across the table and grasp her hand.

"Hey, don't be defensive. We have nothing to hide and nothing to fear. I am not like Nathan; I have co-operated with Tasha on a couple of occasions now and it is highly likely she will be appointed by the court to oversee the adoption, so if we play ball and co-operate now it can only work in our favour. You see her fairly regularly anyway so I don't see the issue".

Eva nods, "I know, and I know my scheduled visits have now been reduced unless something happens, but as far as I am concerned social services have always been the enemy. They tried to take Maisie from me, it was a close thing… I nearly lost her Gideon". I see tears welling up in Eva's eyes and I squeeze her hand reassuringly and rub my thumb across her knuckles.

"I know, but that is in the past now. This is the future and nobody can deny that you are an excellent mum, Tasha knows that and Maisie wants this. So, as far as I can see we have nothing to worry about" I say.

Eva thinks about that and nods, "Ok" she says after a moment and she wipes her face. She looks up at me and gives me a weak but genuine smile. "Thank you" she adds quietly.

I shake my head, "No Eva, don't thank me, you have nothing to thank me for" I say. I pause for a moment and then decide to tell her about what else I was doing while she was visiting Nathan, but she halts my line of thought by what she says next.

"It was weird seeing him again, it was like it wasn't really real. I really can't believe he was my world for so long, because I felt absolutely nothing for him, well… nothing but hate and contempt. He was so sure that I was there because I still loved him and he was totally convinced he could just trot out all the usual lines and I'd fall for them again and he'd win me round, and the look of shock on his face when I made it clear none of that was going to happen was unreal. It also made me realise something else that… I _never_ loved him, not really. I thought I did, but the way I felt about him is nothing compared to how I feel about you". She pauses and looks up at me. I feel a surge of warmth go through me at her words and I nearly miss what she says next.

"I can't believe I was so stupid, and it also made me realise something else" she says.

She reaches across the table to me once more, "It made me realise just _how _much I love you and at this moment I am fucking shitting myself, that this…" she gestures between us, "…is all going to end, that you are going to decide that I'm not worth your bother and you are going to just go, and if that happens…" she stops and I see a tear roll down her cheek. I immediately stand and walk around to her side of the table and sit beside her, pulling her close.

"Hey come on, never ever think that Eva, because that is not going to happen. I love you, and you know what?" I say lifting her chin up with my finger.

She sniffs, "What?" she asks her voice thick with emotion.

"I have exactly the same fears, I am terrified you are going to see sense and just tell me to go" I whisper, articulating the real fears I have. Eva rears back and stares at me in shock.

"Don't talk fucking stupid" she almost snaps, her demeanour switching from vulnerable to controlled and incredulous that I could even think such a thing.

I grin at her, "Well right back at you, don't you talk so fucking stupid either. You love me and I love you, we are permanent we love each other and what we have only ends when we die" I say fiercely, "Ok?" I ask looking for the confirmation I am seeking.

Eva doesn't hesitate to provide it, as she nods firmly, "Ok" she states.

I nod and decide that now is exactly the right time to tell her what I did in the car while she was inside visiting Nathan.

"Ok good, so with all that in mind, I have something to tell you. While you were inside, as I have told you I spoke to Charles – my solicitor about Maisie's adoption and before that I also called The Grange, and I've booked their full wedding package for a wedding on your birthday, that was the hotel you liked the best isn't it?" I ask watching her reaction carefully. I knew she liked that one the best I could tell when we went through the different places on offer but she was reluctant to say so because that one was significantly the most expensive on offer as well.

I watch as her eyes widen and her mouth drops open, "But…" she argues and I smile and press my finger to her lips.

"No buts, that's not the correct answer. It is a yes or no answer that was your favourite, yes or no?" I say.

"Yes it was…but" she says again and I shake my head and press my finger to her lips again.

"Then that's all the confirmation I needed to know, so… it's booked I have told your family the date, time and venue and they confirmed that they have made a note so they can get time off work as your birthday is on a Friday this year. So all we have to do is make an appointment to go shortly, we will go and you will tell them exactly what you want and then they will take care of it all and all you have to do is turn up looking your very beautiful self and say I do". With that I press a small kiss to her lips. I wait holding my breath for a response.

"I can't believe all this is happening" she murmurs almost to herself.

I pull her close, "It is happening and you deserve it, you deserve the best of everything Eva and I am determined that you and Maisie will get that" I say firmly. I look up and see our lunch arriving and so I move back to my own seat opposite Eva.

**oooOOOooo**

After lunch I look at my watch as we climb into the car.

"Eva, do you want me to drop you off at home as it's nearly 1pm – you'll be leaving at 2pm to fetch Maisie, it's hardly worth you going in today?" I ask.

Eva thinks a moment and I can tell her ingrained concern regarding the financial implications of not going are popping into her head, even though she has nothing to be concerned about anymore. I don't say anything and allow her to work through it herself and I see the moment that registers with her and the tension leaves her face.

"Ok, but I'm not making a habit of this. I don't like taking advantage of my relationship with you" she states firmly.

I smile at her, "I wouldn't expect you to and you are not taking advantage" I reply.

We both climb into the car and I head towards our home, on the way Eva turns to look at me.

"Thank you for today" she whispers.

"Stop thanking me, it is my honour and my job to take care of you" I state decisively.

I watch Eva thinking about that then she turns towards me once more, "I've applied for a provisional driving licence, I got the form from the post office" she says.

I nod my head, I am pleased she is finally accepting that she can do these things.

"So… when it comes I'll be looking for a driving instructor" she adds nervously.

I nod again wondering where this is going.

"As well as my lessons with my driving instructor, I was wondering… how much would it cost for you to put me on your insurance and give me extra lessons?" she asks.

I was actually planning on doing that anyway and offering her that when she decided that she wanted to start lessons so I simply tell her that I will look into it, as I don't want to scare her by telling her I was planning on doing that anyway. I am also considering buying her, her own car, nothing flash, just a little runabout for her.

"Ok, thanks" she says and then goes red when she realises what she said. "Also, I got confirmation from the college for me to start after Christmas to re-sit my GCSE's" she adds quickly.

"Ok, so when will that be, in the evenings?" I ask.

Eva nods, "Yeah I got the details it will be on a Tuesday evening" she says.

I nod again, "Ok just so I know to keep Tuesdays free for the foreseeable future, I don't want to arrange anything so I will be away in the day on Tuesdays just in case I don't get back in time at the end of the day" I explain.

Eva smiles at me and just manages to stop herself from saying thank you once more.

"It does scare me" she says quietly.

"What scares you?" I ask.

"How rich you are, when you put that money in my name and opened that savings account for me, those were sums of money that under normal circumstances I could only wish to have had and you just handed it over as if you were giving me a fiver, that really scares me" she says.

I nod, "I get that Eva, and I'm sorry I really should have talked it over with you before I did it. But I just wanted you to have the freedom to know that whatever you wanted to do the money was there for you to do it and you never would have to deny yourself again because you can't afford to do something. I'm not trying to buy you or keep you, that is the furthest thought from my mind. I am just giving you the resources to make your dreams come true and help you reach your full potential".

"I had difficulty in getting my head around that kind of money" she says.

I smile, "And that is why I have never told you just how much I have as I knew that would freak you out completely" I say.

Eva laughs, "Well you have just bought a house and you are paying for a flash wedding so my guess is a fair bit!" she says.

I laugh, "Yes Eva a fair bit and if you want to know I am happy to tell you" I say.

"Maybe later!" she says.

"Eva, there is something else I want to discuss with you" I say carefully.

"Ok?" she says giving me her full attention once more.

"I want us to go out – just us. Date nights just some grown up time, me and you. Now don't get me wrong, we _will_ be going out regularly as a family with Maisie but we need to concentrate on just us as a couple, some time set aside for just us. Now I need to ask you this because it would mean relying on your grandmother or mum to take care of Maisie for us, and I would like us to do something together reasonably regularly" I say.

I watch Eva think about that and she nods, "I'd like that" she says, "I don't want to take advantage of gran but as we now share the school run duties and we don't need to rely on gran for that now I think she'd be ok with it".

"Good" I reply. I glance at her and grin "It's a date!" I add giving her a wink. My heart lurches once more as I hear her giggle. I love making her laugh, seeing her happy fills me with so much joy it almost overwhelms me.

We pull up outside the house and I see Eva frowning at the gate, I am on alert at her abrupt change of demeanour.

"What is it?" I ask following her gaze.

"The gate is unlatched" she states pointing and sure enough I can see it is open rather than completely closed.

"I'll have to get the latch changed and a bolt put on the back to secure it. I noticed it was a bit dodgy when we moved in, it is on my list of things to do and if it is coming undone I will put it at the top as it has obvious security implications" I say. I am unconcerned but Eva still remains worried, she turns to look at me.

"Will you come in with me?" she asks.

"Of course I will" I say and I climb out of the car and walk around to her. I lock the car and we walk hand in hand to the house. I head to the front door but she pulls me towards the gate I pause and take a photograph of the open gate before we go through and then we go in the back way. I latch the gate and then gasp at the back door, it doesn't look as though it has been forced as there is no damage but it is open and I know it was locked when we left this morning. Immediately I pull out my phone and after photographing the open door I call the police, as I am doing this Eva pushes the door open and listens.

"They are still in here, I can hear them moving around" she whispers. I quickly relay this to the operator and they tell me to stay safe. As she says this I watch as Eva goes inside.

"Eva!" I hiss and I follow her in. I am shocked when a moment or so later I hear shouting and I recognise the voices.

I rush towards them and find Eva's friend Megan lying stark naked on our bed with a smug expression on her face and Eva rapidly losing all self control.

"Oh you finally came back, I was waiting just as you told me to" Megan states coyly looking at me I stare at her not quite believing what I am witnessing.

"What are you talking about?" I spit, fear streaking through me that Eva is going to believe I have cheated on her.

"You left me here all alone" she says, then she looks at Eva, "I'm not normally up for a threesome but if that's what you had in mind" she adds.

I grab Eva as she lunges towards Megan and I whisper in her ear.

"Don't, the police are coming. I photographed the gate and door, she broke in and she's lying" I hiss.

Eva calms, and I see her mind working she looks up at me and then wordlessly pulls herself from my grasp and walks out of the room. My heart lurches in panic for a moment until I feel my phone buzzing I pull it out and see a text from Eva.

_**Put on your phone's voice recorder and ask her how she got in**_.

I immediately do as she asks under the guise of replying to the text.

"How did you get in?" I ask Megan coldly as I fiddle with my phone.

"I know how to pick locks and yours was just too easy. Old door, crappy locks it was simple" she states calmly.

A moment later Eva returns "How did you get in?" she asks. I realise she was listening outside and now wants to hear what Megan will say to her.

"Gideon gave me a key, he told me to wait and then he left work and came to me and we have had a wonderful morning together haven't we baby?" she says looking up at me.

I can't believe that this woman is so brazen or deranged for that matter. I shake my head vigorously unable to say anything I am so shocked.

"Oh I see" Eva says calmly, "So what exactly were you doing with my fiancé this morning?" she asks.

"Oh well… you know" Megan giggles and she flicks her hand dismissively.

Eva glares up at me and without a word walks out of the room again. Panic surges through me once more until sense grabs me and I realise what Eva is doing, she is getting the evidence to prove Megan is deluded as she knows she will say something different to me, if I speak to her. I quickly pull myself together.

"Why are you here, why did you break into my home and why are you doing this?" I ask.

Megan laughs, "Because I want you. Eva was always the popular one, always the clever one and always the one who everyone loved. Right from when we were little kids, nobody ever paid any attention to me, so I had to take whatever attention I wanted and I took it from Eva because she got so much, too much she always took more than her fair share. She was always better at everything, everyone loved her it's not fair I wanted what she had, so I took it and now she has really hit the jackpot with you. I mean she doesn't deserve you, so I wanted to take you from her".

"That's sick!" I say, "I have never heard anything so infantile in my life, Eva was loved more than you because she is clearly a much better person than you, and that fact was obvious to everyone she is a beautiful person inside and out while you are obviously rotten to the core" I add derisively.

"She took the first person I ever loved!" Megan screeches defensively, my words have had a direct hit on her and tears are starting to form in her eyes.

I stare at her, Eva bursts into the room unable to contain herself any longer.

"You pathetic bitch" Eva shouts.

"No more than you" Megan retorts and I stare at her, her immaturity just shines from her. I look at Eva questioningly.

Eva shakes her head in disbelief, "It appears this all goes back to when we were about 8 or 9 growing up on the estate and a new family moved in, there was a boy – Andrew. He joined our little group and played with us and Megan became pretty obsessed with him, I remember she wrote his name on all her books and surrounded them with love hearts, you know as kids do. I just looked on him as a friend but Megan was pretty full on and scared the shit out of the poor bugger, she tried to kiss him in front of everyone and totally embarrassed him. I told her to just leave him alone, after that he sort of gravitated towards me and treated Meg as if she didn't exist, as he didn't want to encourage her, we were friends but nothing more. I mean we were little kids for god's sake, eventually his family moved again and he left but it was after that, that everyone I liked Meg tried to take from me and often succeeded, for a while".

"You need help" I state derisively at the woman who is now crying bitterly.

"You don't understand, I was never wanted. Nobody wants me, my mum never wanted me she has told me all my life I was a mistake, my dad – I don't even know who he is. I thought Eva was my friend and she took away the first person I loved".

"Loved?! You were a child" I exclaim.

"I LOVED HIM!" Megan yells.

Eva snorts "you were 8 fucking years old Meg! It was hardly your life partner, get a fucking grip, Gideon is right you need help, and just for the record you can't use that as your motivation as you have done this before to other people, you have tried to split up any couple who are happy and settled, what did they do to you?" she asks and I immediately remember the story of one of the other mums and how Megan had tried to split her and her partner up.

"They all deserved it" is all Megan says, but I can see she is now regretting her actions as they haven't gone how she planned.

"You just don't like seeing anyone happy do you Meg, you see people happy and you want to destroy it. You're pathetic, you need to grow up and focus on your own life" Eva says. I am surprised at just how calm she is now.

The doorbell rings and I glance out of the window. "I also suggest you put some clothes on, as the police are here, unless you want to add indecent exposure to the list of offences you have committed today" I say and I move to go and let them in.

I stop the recording and go downstairs and let them in.

"Good afternoon officers" I say politely.

I lead them upstairs and outline what we found when we arrived and I show them the photographs of the gate and door, and then I play the recording, Megan looks horrified as she hears herself and her eyes dart around the room frantically.

"She has been harassing me and my fiancée for a considerable time now and whilst annoying, we managed to ignore her for the most part, and we just dismissed her as immature and deluded until this incident today" I say and I see my words have a direct hit on Megan.

"But it seems that doing that has just made her escalate her desperate attempts at attention seeking and causing trouble. As you heard on the recording she broke into our home and exposed herself to us on our return and it was a blatant attempt at trying to make my fiancée believe I had been with her this morning, but the worst thing about this is under normal circumstances my four year old step daughter would probably have witnessed this as well as that was clearly her intention for Eva to return home from collecting our daughter from school and find her here, which I find totally unacceptable especially as she is a mother herself, and to deliberately set out to cause a young child such unnecessary stress crosses a line". I pause as I think about that.

"Who would be collecting your children from school today Megan?" I ask.

"They were both at an after school club, that's why I chose today" she mutters quietly, her head is down and she is refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

I see one of the arresting officers making notes, and then they arrest Megan and take her away. As soon as they are gone I return to our bedroom to find Eva stripping the bed. I immediately help her and between us we soon have the bed changed.

"Here, give those to me and I'll take them down and put them in the washing machine" I say gently.

Eva passes the discarded duvet cover and sheets over and I quickly take the bundle away. When I have set the washing machine going I return to Eva and find her in Maisie's room returning Maisie's diary. She looks up at me as I walk in.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I feel… violated, she broke into our home and she tried to break us up. But what upsets me most is that for just a second I doubted… it was only a second, until I realised she was lying because you were trapped in that car park at the prison all morning" she pauses and looks directly at me, "I am so, so sorry Gideon, I am so sorry I doubted. I should never have even considered it for a moment" she says. She is almost pleading with me to forgive her and I don't hesitate to cross the room and pull her into my arms.

"Eva, stop, stop this right now. It was a shock, you weren't expecting to come home and find her here naked on our bed. That was so far from what would be considered normal behaviour it just threw you. We are solid, I would never ever cheat on you don't let Megan and her deluded behaviour make you doubt what we have" I say.

I feel her squeeze me tighter as I say that, she doesn't say anything she just holds me. Eventually I pull away and look at my watch, "It is soon time to go and fetch Maisie, I'm not going back to work today. Do you want me to fetch her?" I ask.

Eva shakes her head, "No, let's go together" she says.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

**(EVA)**

I can't believe what Megan did, I always knew she was a bit odd but the lengths she went to today and her reasoning behind what she did have totally shocked me. As we are walking the short distance to the school, Gideon is talking to his solicitor on the phone. He is telling him what happened and asking him to liaise with the police as he wants the book throwing at Meg. I feel protected and safe at his behaviour, and his reaction to all this and it's a nice feeling.

When we arrive at the school I head over to the group of mums who spoke to me and warned me about Meg previously.

"Hi" I say carefully.

"Oh hello Eva" they all say politely.

I turn my attention to Karen, "Why did Meg show up at your house that time, what was the reason for it? If you don't mind me asking" I ask.

Karen frowns and sighs, "I have no idea, I know she had always had a thing for my partner but he knew what she was like and never encouraged her. To be honest he gave her a wide berth and when she came on to him he told her where to go. I think that upset her and she just wanted revenge on him for dismissing her, she seems to crave attention and doesn't like it when she doesn't get it" she says with a shrug.

This tallies with everything she said this afternoon, she felt rejected once more and needed to exact revenge on those who she perceived as rejecting her. I nod in agreement.

"Thanks" I say simply.

"Why do you ask?" Karen asks.

I sigh and outline what happened, how she broke into our home and how we found her naked on our bed. I add that she had told me that Gideon had given her a key and had been with her all morning which was a total lie.

"She's clearly deranged, as I work with Gideon and he was with me all morning" I say, I know I am stretching the truth a little as today we weren't actually at work but they don't need to know that.

The three women stand their mouths hanging open as I describe what happened earlier.

"Oh my god!" Karen says clearly shocked by what I just said.

"Yeah, Gideon called the police when we got home and discovered someone had broken in, I heard them still inside moving about and we went in and there she was, stark bollock naked. The police came and arrested her so I don't know what is going to happen now, her kids are in an after-school club but I don't know who will collect them when that finishes, if she is still at the police station" I say.

I am distracted by Gideon joining me, he slips his arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"Hi, what's happened?" I ask.

Gideon glances at the women who are waiting and hanging on our every word, but I want them to hear as I want them to know we are taking this seriously.

"I've spoken to Charles and he is going to liaise with the police on our behalf, as far as he is concerned, she should be charged with breaking and entering, and with harassment and stalking as what she has been doing satisfies the criteria for all those charges. Our recording wouldn't be admissible as evidence but we will need to go to the police station to make formal statements and there is nothing stopping us from using the recording to describe accurately what she said and did, the photographs I took are admissible and Charles is confident that she won't get away with it. I need to go to the police station to make my statement I have forwarded the recording to your phone as you will have to make a statement as well".

I nod, "What do you think will happen to her?" I ask.

Gideon shrugs, "It depends, Charles said the maximum is six months in prison and/or a level 5 fine which is £5,000 so she is in big trouble, but it depends on the magistrate. As this would be a magistrates court offence and consideration would be taken in to the fact she is a single mother etc" he says.

"What about the fact she has done it before – many times?" Karen asks suddenly.

Gideon looks at her, "Have the police been involved previously?" he asks.

Karen nods, "Yeah they have but when she did it to us she was let off with a caution" she says bitterly.

"I see" Gideon says, "Well I'll be sure to mention that when I make my statement" he says.

Our attention is diverted to the doors which are opening and I watch as my daughter appears and runs towards us.

"Mummy!" she squeals as she flings herself at me.

She turns to Gideon, "Daddy!" she says and I feel my heart lurch as she says it. Gideon sweeps her up and sits her on his shoulders and she giggles loudly.

As we are walking back I have an idea, "Shall we go now to the police station, gran wouldn't mind taking care of Maisie for a short while?" I say quietly.

Gideon nods "Ok fine" he says easily.

When we arrive at gran's she looks surprised to see us, "Oh hello come in" she says.

We quickly outline why we are here and what has happened and gran doesn't hesitate to agree to take care of Maisie for us while we go to the police station. She is shocked that Megan has gone so far but she also knows about some of her previous behaviour.

I notice Gideon is on the phone again as I leave the small living room after telling Maisie that we won't be long and that she is staying here with gran for a while.

"What's up?" I ask as he ends the call and pushes his phone away.

"Nothing, I'm just arranging for Charles to meet us at the police station" he says grimly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I don't want her getting away with a caution again" he spits.

"Oh ok" I say, I am actually quite surprised at the level of bile in that short sentence but I don't say anything and once more I feel a warmth spread through me. A nice feeling of being protected and loved.

**oooOOOooo**

"Thank you for coming and making your statements" the police officer says to me. I nod as I read through what has been written and I look at the man sitting beside me for guidance on what to do next. I had been introduced to Charles Freer when we arrived and he has been nothing but kind to me, walking me through and explaining everything. I wish I'd had someone like him helping me when I was dealing with Nathan.

"Are you happy that is exactly what happened Eva?" he asks me gently.

I nod again, "Yes" I reply.

"Ok, then you sign and date it and then that's you done" he says with a smile.

I smile weakly and put my signature at the bottom of the page.

"So that's it?" I ask looking from Charles to the police officer in front of me.

"Yes that's everything, thank you for your co-operation in this matter" the police officer says.

"No problem, I felt violated when I found her in my home" I say.

The police officer smiles at me sympathetically but doesn't say anything. As the police officer gathers the paperwork together I see Gideon's statement and much to my surprise printed copies of the photographs that Gideon took of where Megan broke in, and it hits me that she is in real trouble for what she did today.

"What will happen to her?" I ask.

"She will be charged with aggravated trespass along with the additional charges of harassment and stalking" the police officer says.

Charles leads me from the room, "What he didn't say was that because she has previously received a caution for similar behaviour and I have discovered that she also has many other complaints against her for harassment which were not pursued due to lack of evidence. So, I am certain there will be a push for a conviction now there is such overwhelming evidence including her admitting to breaking into your home and her reasons why, which could be construed as an obsession".

"She admitted it to Gideon but that's different to admitting it to the police" I say.

"She has done, she has admitted everything to the police. She is under the impression that she will just be given a slap on the wrist and sent on her way again" Charles says and I gasp at the realisation of what she has done.

"What is aggravated trespass?" I ask wondering why she has been charged with that.

Charles sighs, "Because she didn't actually cause any damage breaking in, because she picked the lock and there was no intention to steal. She just wanted you to find her and she wanted to cause trouble, so because of that the police don't think they could secure a conviction of breaking and entering. But she did gain access to your home without your permission, so she was trespassing, now trespass is a classified as a civil matter not a police matter. But aggravated trespass escalates that offence to a police matter and they believe they can secure a conviction of that as she satisfies the criteria for that offence. That a. she unlawfully gained access and was trespassing in your home and b. she was Intentionally obstructing, disrupting, or intimidating others from carrying out 'lawful activities'. Which she was, she was in your home preventing you from going about your daily business because she was there".

I nod understanding what he is saying, "Yeah she was there - Stark bollock naked on our bed!" I say.

Charles smiles, "Exactly" he says.

"What is the punishment for that?" I ask.

"The maximum penalty is 3 months imprisonment, or a fine of £2500, or in some cases both. Essentially, the police will determine whether it's Trespass or Aggravated Trespass. One gets you a telling off and the other gets you a ride in a police car, they have decided to pursue Aggravated Trespass so along with the additional charges of harassment and stalking she is in serious trouble and looking at a hefty fine and possibly some prison time as well. If it was her first offence she could be treated more leniently, for example a lesser fine and/or a suspended custodial sentence".

"But it's not her first time" I say, "She _has_ done this before" I add.

"And the police are aware of that, previously it was just dealt with as trespass and the police let her off with a caution, this clearly sent her the message that she could do as she pleased and face no consequences" he says.

"But not this time" I say.

Charles smiles, "No Eva, not this time".

"What will happen to her kids?" I ask.

Charles shrugs, "Social services will get involved and if she gets a prison sentence they will be placed in the care of family members or foster care".

"She already has a social worker, Tasha, my social worker is also hers" I say. "Will this have any effect on Gideon adopting Maisie?" I ask.

Charles shakes his head, "No, not at all it's irrelevant" he says. "Do you have any more questions Eva?" he asks.

I shake my head, then a question I have had rolling around my head pops out, "I do but it's not with regard to this, it's a question I have about Maisie's adoption, am I allowed to ask that now?" I say.

Charles pulls me to one side and gives me his complete attention; I put my head down and look at my fingers as I feel as though I am betraying Gideon by voicing this concern.

"Will… will Gideon's past count against him?" I ask nervously.

Charles' face softens and he smiles kindly at me, "I assume you are talking about the fact he has an uncle who is a convicted paedophile and due to what he went through as a child and his mental health issues history" he says.

I nod, "I couldn't say anything to Gideon, but it did cross my mind" I say.

Charles nods, "I totally understand, now I won't lie to you as it _will_ be taken into consideration but the fact Gideon has no contact with his uncle and now lives in a totally different area of the country will be considered positively. His previous mental health issues where he attempted suicide will also be taken into consideration, and he may be asked to undertake a psychological evaluation to determine if he is a danger to either you or Maisie".

"He's not, he loves us!" I exclaim.

"I know that and you know that, but these people are just looking at Maisie's welfare and all they know is what is written down in front of them" he says.

"Does Gideon know all this?" I ask.

Charles nods, "He does and he is fully prepared to co-operate and do whatever it takes".

"So, they could say no, they could say Gideon can't adopt Maisie?" I ask as my mind immediately flies to the worst case scenario.

Charles nods again and places his hand on my arm reassuringly, "They could, but that can happen in any case, but we are working tirelessly to prevent that outcome. Gideon is aware that the court may decide not to grant an adoption order as this does happen and for many reasons but honestly, I can't foresee any real problems as long as we co-operate fully with the authorities, which we are doing".

"What happens if they do say no?" I ask.

"We would appeal the decision and then if that fails the only other option would be to legally change Maisie's surname. She would then have Gideon's surname and you would all privately consider him to be her father but he would in the eyes of the law still be classed as her step father".

I nod as I take all this in, "Ok" I say eventually.

Charles squeezes my shoulder, "Is that all?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah, thanks" I say.

"Not at all, now come on, Gideon will be wondering where we have got to".

We head out into the shabby reception and Gideon immediately stands. He looks worried and I realise that is because we have been gone so long.

"Where have you been?" he asks as he pulls me close and presses a kiss to my head.

"Sorry, we were just talking about what happens next, I had a few questions" I say vaguely.

Gideon relaxes and smiles then holds out his hand to Charles, "Thank you for dropping everything and coming here this afternoon" he says gratefully.

"No problem, always happy to help. As I am here in Stoke anyway it's no big deal, if I was up in Manchester it would have been another matter" he says easily.

"You are from Manchester?" I ask.

Charles nods, "I am also Gideon's father's solicitor and I also deal with any company matters for Cross Industries. But at the moment I am down here in Stoke working from our Stoke office due to the legal work I am doing for Gideon on the re-structuring of Cross Industries and of course I'm also handling his adoption request… and now this as well, it seems" he says gesturing around him at our surroundings.

"And I'm sure your monthly bill will reflect all the work you are doing" Gideon says wryly.

I stare at the two men; all this talk makes me realise that they are both so far out of my league it's unreal and once again my insecurities try and invade my mind but I ruthlessly push them out. Gideon loves me he wouldn't be doing any of this if there was any doubt in that fact and that is when it hits me. He is restructuring a company, he has uprooted and moved to be with me. He has bought a house for us, everything he does is with me in mind and I pause for a moment as that realisation crashes down on me, and I just stare at Gideon with a stupid grin on my face.

He sees me and his eyebrows rise in question, "Ready to go Angel?" he asks.

I slip my hand in his, "Yeah, I'm ready" I say.

**oooOOOooo**

_The next day…_

"Evie!"

I look up from the order form I am pouring over and straighten at the voice calling me. I see Kelvin walking towards me with purpose.

I straighten and put the items I have just picked into the box and drop the order form and scanner on top.

"Hey Kelv, what's up?" I ask although I have a good idea what this is about.

"I had a phone call yesterday afternoon" he begins.

"Oh yes" I say not giving anything away but I fold my arms defensively waiting for what he says next.

"From Nathan" he adds.

I snort, "Well, there's a surprise and let me guess he told you I'd been to see him and I was everything that's bad because I didn't fall for his lines and come to heel" I say sarcastically.

Kelvin smirks at me, "Yeah pretty much" he says. I can tell he is uncomfortable about this, but to be fair it's really none of his business and besides he said that he had disowned Nathan.

"So…?" I say and wave my hand signalling him to continue.

"So, he said you were getting married and that Gideon was looking to adopt Maisie?" he says.

I nod, "That is right and just out of interest how is any of that your business?" I ask a little more sharply and defensively than I had intended.

Kelvin holds up his hands "Hey I'm not the enemy, I am happy for you I really am. You deserve it after what my arsehole brother put you through, and I told him as much. I told him he only had himself to blame for everything, and I pointed out that I wouldn't talk to you for him because as far as I was concerned you were better off without him and I reminded him that I wanted nothing more to do with him either and told him not to call me again, I'm on your side Evie" he protests.

My defensive stance softens immediately and I smile at Kelvin, "I'm sorry" I say.

"No, don't be. I can understand you'd think the worst as soon as Nathan's name is mentioned" he says sadly. "It's just…" he pauses.

"What?" I ask.

"I need to know, this adoption thing… where does this leave mum? You know she still wants to see Maisie, and I get that you are reluctant to allow it after what she did before and some of the stunts she pulled but she thinks that if Gideon adopts Maisie that she won't be able to even see her supervised, not that I personally think she deserves to anyway" he says.

I am surprised by that comment considering how he previously asked on behalf of his mum for me to allow her to see Maisie. I take a deep breath, this is going to be hard as Gideon had explained the law and what would happen if he is granted an adoption order.

"If Gideon succeeds it would mean he legally becomes her dad and basically Nathan and all his family get cut off" I say as I inwardly cringe at how blunt that sounded.

Kelvin shrugs, "I thought so, I did say as much to mum and I told her that she only had herself to blame. After all what she did was unforgiveable, she knew Nathan wasn't allowed near Maisie after social services got involved and when you let her see her that time and she threw it back in your face she not only let Nathan see her but they both took drugs in front of her. Well you know what I thought about that" he says shaking his head.

I nod, I will be forever grateful to Kelvin for what he did that day. I had allowed Nathan's mum two hours with Maisie alone at her house. She had assured me Nathan wouldn't know and that she was clean. Kelvin had turned up at his mum's house and found Maisie hiding while Nathan and his mum were both off their heads on drugs. He had immediately got her out of there and brought her to me and told me what had happened. Nathan had gone ballistic and come round to try and take Maisie back to his mums and Kelvin had called the police and told them everything. It was not long after that that Nathan had finally tried to kill me.

I sigh, "Look I know that whole thing was the wake-up call your mum needed and she got herself straight and clean after that, but I just don't trust her Kelv. She promised me faithfully that she wouldn't let Nathan see Maisie she knew he wasn't allowed near us, yet as soon as she had Maisie in her house she called him and told him she was there, I'm sorry" I say.

Kelvin nods, "I know I've said the same thing to her, listen I'm not going to fight you on this, as far as I'm concerned you are both better off far, far away from my fucked up family and you have a real chance now to start a new life with Gideon. Maisie doesn't really know me, as apart from that day when I got her out of there I deliberately kept my distance from her because I knew Nathan would try and use me to get to her and you, and to be honest with you mum doesn't deserve any contact either, because…" he shakes his head, "I'm pretty certain she's back on the drugs again, when I came to you before and asked you if mum could see Maisie, I was certain she was clean then but in the past few weeks, well, let's just say all the signs are there again" he says sadly.

"Oh Kelv!" I say.

He shakes his head, "No, don't feel sorry for me, like you I managed to get out of it. I have my own place, I have my job and I have my girlfriend and… I'm going to be a dad too. Julie has just found out she's pregnant" he says with a proud smile.

I squeal and hug him tightly, "Oh congratulations!" I say sincerely as Kelvin returns the hug awkwardly.

"Thanks, and the idea of it well it put a lot of things into perspective for me. I wouldn't let my kid near my mum the way she is. She was never the best mum to us, I mean you know what me and Nathan went through as kids, in and out of foster care, it was bad. But if I don't want her near my kid then there's no way on earth I could justify trying to help her see your kid especially after she fucked you over the way she did" he says.

"Thanks Kelv" I say and I hug him again.

"What's going on here?"

I turn and see Gideon and I smile widely at him. "Kelv is going to be a dad, his girlfriend is pregnant" I say brightly.

Gideon smiles but I notice it's a tight smile which doesn't reach his eyes, "Congratulations" he says and holds out his hand to Kelvin.

Kelvin accepts the handshake and thanks Gideon politely, "Look I'd better get on" he says glancing at Gideon once more and then he leaves us alone.

"Did you need something?" I ask turning my attention to Gideon.

He is watching Kelvin walk away and he seems lost in thought, "Earth to Gideon" I say and I nudge him gently.

He looks at me and smiles genuinely, "Sorry, erm… yes, the order for Taylor Bros has it been picked yet?" he asks, I look down at the sheet in my box and point at it.

"Here, I'm doing it now" I say.

"Aah good, can I have it?" he asks.

"Yeah sure, why what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing we've done, they called us in a flap because someone screwed up their end and they wanted to cancel the current order and resend a new one" he says.

I roll my eyes, "Fair enough, I'll just put all this stuff back" I say.

"Is that all Kelvin wanted?" Gideon asks carefully.

I turn and shake my head, "No, Nathan called him yesterday after my visit, and he was just letting me know he thinks I did good. He is happy that I'm marrying you and that you are looking to adopt Maisie. His exact words were and I quote; '_as far as I'm concerned you are both better off far, far away from my fucked up family and you have a real chance now to start a new life with Gideon_', he also told me that his mum is worried that she will be cut out of Maisie's life and he was warning me that she doesn't deserve to be there as he thinks she is back on the drugs again" I say.

I watch as Gideon's eyes widen and surprise fills his face.

"So basically, I think he was giving us his blessing" I add.

"I see" Gideon says, he looks down at the paper in his hand which he holds up, "Better get on" he says, and after giving me a brief swift kiss on the lips he turns and leaves.

I return to the order station and pull the next order to be picked, and George comes up beside me.

"Everything ok Evie?" he asks.

I grin at him, "Yep, everything is perfect" I say confidently.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

_One month later…_

"You look so beautiful and I am so proud of you!" I swallow hard at my mum's words, and blink rapidly to stop the tears that are threatening to fall as she hugs me tightly.

"Thanks mum" I say trying to swallow down the huge lump in my throat.

"Oh Evie!" I turn at my gran's voice and see she too has tears in her eyes.

I hold up my hand, "Look no crying allowed, if you two cry I will and I can't cry because it will fuck up my makeup and we don't have time to re-do it" I say.

I am still trying to actually believe that this day is really happening, the past month has been a whirlwind, so much has happened. We moved into our new home, Meg lost the plot completely and is now waiting to appear in court for what she did. We have made a start on the renovations to our home. Nothing major, mainly cosmetic stuff. We decorated Maisie's room and laid a new carpet and filled it with new furniture and the look on her face when she saw it was worth all the effort. We have painted the living room as well but Gideon is talking about having new flooring throughout. I mentioned I quite liked the idea of laminate flooring so that is on the list to be done in the New Year. Along with the kitchen and bathroom which at the moment are still firmly in the 1950's. But today is all about me and Gideon, today is our wedding day. Which like everything else to do with us has happened so quickly.

I look at myself in the mirror, at the dress I am wearing. When I was a little kid, I entertained dreams of being the traditional bride all dressed in white with a veil and big bouquet, as I got older reality and cynicism took over but today I am realising my dream of being the perfect bride… well, perfect for me - perfectly different! I look at the dress I am wearing and smile, it's not a wedding dress. I couldn't bring myself to spend that kind of money on a dress I would never wear again, despite Gideon telling me I could have whatever I wanted. So instead at Gideon's insistence I went up to Manchester with my mum and gran to go shopping for our outfits for my big day. When we got there Gideon's dad had pointed me in the direction of some pretty swanky shops, which I also quickly disregarded and headed to the high street. I smile at the memory as not so long ago these would also have been way out of my price range, but while I do enjoy not having to worry about every penny anymore, I don't see the point in spending unnecessarily. Gideon had told me that he would like to pay for my mum's and gran's outfits as a thank you for the way they had welcomed him into the family and for all the things they have done for us, and after a bit of persuasion they had agreed.

I remember how I nearly died on the spot at some of the prices there, but held it together and managed to get a beautiful dress. It's a gorgeous colour, it's not white, it's more of a silvery blue and I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. I had warred with myself for nearly 10 minutes before I even decided to try it on and then I did and after that there was no going back, it was as though it was made for me. My gran and my mum both told me emphatically that this was the dress. Gideon's mum was also with us, it was the first time she had met my mum and gran and we were all shopping together for our outfits.

I look at my mum and gran and they look amazing in their outfits we had chosen that day; my mum is wearing an emerald green dress which fits her perfectly. She had refused point blank to wear a hat and we had all agreed with that one. Gran is wearing a gorgeous purple dress and I have never seen her looking so amazing, she has had her hair done and she looks years younger. My attention turns to the door bursting open and Maisie comes bounding in.

"Calm down" I say as I take in my daughter in her sapphire blue bridesmaid dress. The colour reminded me of Gideon's eyes and it complimented the colour of my dress perfectly. Maisie loved it as soon as she laid eyes on it.

"I've seen daddy, he looks scared!" Maisie says with a giggle.

I must react as Elizabeth appears and puts her hand on my shoulder, "He's fine, he's just a little bit nervous and can't wait to see you" she says. "You look beautiful Eva, I just wanted to come and say good luck, Ireland is on her way up" she adds before she says a quick hello to my mum and gran.

"Thank you" I reply. I like Gideon's mum, and she gets on well with my mum and gran.

"I have this for you, don't feel obliged to wear it if you don't want to, but I just thought…" she fades off and thrusts a small box at me.

I open it and gasp, inside is a small platinum chain necklace with a delicate platinum rose, "Oh my god it's beautiful" I say as I look up at Elizabeth. "Thank you so much, I'll take good care of it and let you have it back afterwards" I say.

Elizabeth shakes her head, "No its for you, I want you to have it. I wore that when I married Geoff, and although things didn't turn out well for us… well, I was happy when I wore it that day and the fact he kept it all these years and gave it back to me recently shows that perhaps if we had just trusted each other rather than listen to others then maybe…" she stops and shakes her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking like this today" she says.

I don't hesitate and I wrap my arm around her, "Thank you it means a lot" I say. I put on the necklace and realise that there is a lot of sadness but equally a lot of love attached to it. Geoff had kept it which tells me he really did love Elizabeth and probably still does.

Elizabeth leaves and I realise it will soon be time for me to head downstairs, as the room which was full of hotel employees from the on-site spa who were all assigned to help with makeup and making us look our best for today, are starting to pack away and as they all leave they wish me luck. Then I see my granddad appear to escort mum and gran away. Tez is looking super smart in his new black suit and blue tie. I can tell he feels uncomfortable the way he keeps pushing his finger in his collar and playing with his tie.

"Look at you granddad!" I say with a grin.

He leans down and presses a kiss to my cheek, "Look at you too! You look smashing, Gideon is a very lucky man, and I just want to add that you are also very lucky as I don't dress up like this for just anyone anymore. I feel like a fucking Christmas turkey all trussed up" he says quietly.

I snort with laughter as I watch Gran slap his arm and tell him to behave, and then after giving me another hug and wishing me luck they all disappear.

I grab the small simple bouquet of white roses and wait for Vic to arrive to escort me downstairs. A moment later the door opens and my stepfather walks in. He looks at me and whistles.

"Jesus Christ, you scrub up well Evie, I didn't recognise you!" he says winking at me.

I grin back at him and Maisie runs to him and hugs him, "Do I look nice too granddad?" she asks, before I can come back with a sarcastic response.

Vic, picks her up and kisses her cheek, "You look beautiful Maisie, just like a princess" he says. He places her back down on her feet and turns his attention to me, "Ready then?" he asks.

I take a deep breath and nod, "Yeah, I'm ready" I say.

As we go to leave he pauses, and tugs on my arm. I turn to look at him and I'm surprised to see his eyes are glittering with tears.

"You know… I know I'm not your real dad, but you _do_ know I have always considered you to be mine don't you? To me you have always been my little girl and even when your mum and me had the boys, in my mind you were always my eldest kid". He pauses and swallows hard. I wait watching him carefully as I know there is more he wants to say. I hear footsteps approaching outside but I focus my attention on Vic, not wanting to break this moment.

"I love you Evie, you may be all grown up now with your own family but you will always be my little girl and I just want you to know, a man couldn't have a better daughter than you. I am so proud of you, and I know I haven't told you that often enough… and I really should have done but I want to tell you that now" he says.

I blink back the tears threatening and I fling my arms around him. "Thanks… dad, that means a lot, I love you too" I say.

I hear him take a sharp breath in; I have never called him dad before. I've always called him Vic, as that was how he was introduced to me all those years ago and at that time to me he was just the next in a long line of men who wandered into my mum's life and who I thought, would, a few weeks later wander back out again but I was wrong. Vic stayed and he looked after my mum and me and he became the only dad I ever knew. Yet as the years passed and he _did_ treat me like his own daughter I never thought about calling him dad, and never have until now. But in this moment we have shared I decide that from now on that is what I am going to call him, as he more than deserves it and it is quite frankly, long overdue.

"Come on let's go" he says again his voice hoarse with emotion.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and there waiting for me and Maisie is Gideon's sister Ireland and she grins at me, she looks beautiful in her sapphire blue dress the same shade as Maisie's.

"Hi, why didn't you come up?" I ask.

She shakes her head shyly, "I was going to… I did but then I heard you talking to your dad… and I didn't like to intrude, so I thought I'd wait here instead" she says.

I smile at her and she crouches down and says hello to Maisie, who is at my side and holding my hand tightly. Maisie has met Gideon's family on a couple of occasions now and although she seems to like them, and they all adore her she is still a little bit wary of them.

"Maisie are you going to walk with Ireland?" I ask and Maisie nods.

"Would you like to hold my hand Maisie, because I'm really nervous" Ireland says.

Maisie immediately leaves my side and grasps Irelands hand, "It's ok, don't be scared. We just have to follow my mummy there's nothing to be scared of" she says.

My heart lurches at her matter of fact words. No, to Maisie this wouldn't even register on the fear scale.

"Ready then?" Vic says once more and he grasps my hand and pushes it through the crook of his arm. I look back at Ireland and Maisie who are holding hands and in their free hands they are each holding a small bouquet, which matches mine.

"Let's go" I say and we walk into the reception room which has been festooned with sapphire blue and silver ribbons. I gasp as I see it, it looks outstanding. I had asked for ribbons rather than flowers and they have more than met the brief with elaborate patterns and entwined designs some looking like flowers but all as I asked – just ribbons and music is playing as I walk towards Gideon.

Gideon is waiting for me underneath a white archway which is also covered with ribbons and the look he gives me makes my knees go a little weak. Standing at his side is Christopher, and as I smile at him he grins at me. Christopher and Gideon have got quite close in the relatively short amount of time they have known each other and so I wasn't surprised when he told me he was going to ask Christopher to be his best man. That decision was inevitably tinged with a little sadness as we both knew that under different circumstances it would have been his twin brother Adam who would be in that role today.

"You look beautiful" Gideon whispers to me when I reach him.

"Well I've fulfilled my brief then, you said all I had to do was turn up looking beautiful and say I do, so shall we get on with it?" I say sarcastically.

I hear a chorus of muffled laughter and Gideon rolls his eyes and then nods to the microphone and I realise it is switched on and has picked up what I said, broadcasting it to everyone in the room. I blush bright red and look round to see the amusement on everyone's faces.

I quickly scan the room, just as I wanted it is just family. I see Gideon's dad, Geoff and his mum Elizabeth sitting side by side. Gideon's paternal grandmother, Ursula is sitting on Geoff's other side, and beside Elizabeth is Gideon's other half-brother Ricky, also sitting there are Gideon's grandparents on his mums' side, Carol and Adam and Elizabeth's sister Melanie and they all give me a big smile and Carol gives me a little wave. Then I spot my family, my mum, brothers and gran and granddad all looking proudly at us. My gran is carefully dabbing her eyes with a tissue, and I watch as Vic leaves me and joins them. I am also shocked to see Vic's sister Shell and her husband Pete are here, and they smile at me. But the biggest shock of all is Linda is also here, Tez's 'up herself' sister who has always thought she is better than we are and said as much many times over the years. She is sitting quietly but still slightly apart from the rest of the family, which makes me smile as she can't seem to help herself with her 'I'm better than you' attitude. Ireland and Maisie have sat down on a seat in front of everyone. I give them all a big smile and then return my attention back to Gideon who is watching me carefully. I realise the official has appeared and is waiting to start.

The civil service is quick, simple and beautiful, and so 'us'. We stuck to traditional vows and everything passes in a blur and before we know it, the service is over. I look up at Gideon as the official says the words, 'It gives me great pleasure to officially declare you husband and wife'.

"So, I am now officially Mrs Cross?" I say to him.

Gideon nods and leans forward and kisses me, gently and sweetly at first then his hands come around my face and he deepens the kiss. I pull away gasping for breath and he rests his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes longingly.

"Later" I whisper and Gideon grins at me. He looks down at the gorgeous platinum wedding band on my finger and lowering his head he presses a kiss to it. I run my thumb over the wedding band I had pushed on to his finger, I was delighted when he said he would wear one. I'm not sure where those feelings of possessiveness came from and I wasn't entirely sure whether or not I was happy feeling them, but seeing that ring on his finger, that physical evidence of our marriage that he now proudly displays for the world to see gives me a thrill like no other.

"You are now officially mine" he whispers and I realise that he is probably thinking along the same lines as me.

Taking my hand, he leads me through the doors into a second room which is laid out for our reception. But before we start, we are ushered outside into the beautiful grounds for photographs. The hotel provided everything and we had seen a selection of the in-house photographer's photographs and we were impressed by what we saw, and picked the one which we liked best. I also know my brother Kyle has his camera with him and he came up to the room earlier and took some candid shots of us getting ready. I hope he has some of Gideon before the ceremony as well. I spot Kyle again and I wonder how many photos he has taken before I spotted him as soon as each time I did, he then wandered off photographing other people who hadn't noticed his presence. After the endless round of official photographs with every possible combination of people known to man, we all eventually go inside and we pose pretending to cut the truly magnificent wedding cake, the photographer then leaves us all to it, to enjoy the rest of our reception.

I look at the three-tier wedding cake. I hate fruit cake so I won't be eating any of it, and I wish now I had asked for one tier to be made in sponge, but it had never occurred to me at the time, we had just told the hotel to do a traditional cake. We have plenty of other cakes to eat though so I won't miss out. But one tier is going to go to the depot and shared out amongst my colleagues in the picking department. We had discussed having an evening reception afterwards for all our colleagues from work, but then decided against it as it is so close to Christmas many people were busy with their own families. I look at my brothers and Maisie, we had to get permission from the school to take them out for today but that was the inevitable price to pay for having a wedding on a Friday rather than a weekend. But the idea of getting married on my birthday was just perfect, even if this year my birthday has been forgotten by everyone; I have received the best possible present ever.

I had just wanted a casual buffet, but looking at the selection on offer I am astounded, as there is nothing simple about the selection of food for everyone. There are tables set and even though people are milling around getting food they all make their way to the tables to sit down and eat. I look around and I couldn't be happier with how it's all gone.

I feel Gideon reach for my hand and I turn and look at him, "Happy?" he asks looking closely at me, the love radiating from him.

"Very" I reply and lean forward and kiss him gently, "I love you so much" I whisper in his ear before I move away.

"And I love you too, Mrs Cross" Gideon says.

I try and stifle a laugh, "You like calling me that don't you?" I say.

"Oh yes I certainly do" he replies, "Oh and by the way... happy birthday" he adds and gives me another small sweet kiss.

I snort with laughter, "You're the only one who remembered it's also my birthday today" I say.

He shakes his head, "No I'm not" he says and he winks at me and then he gives me a smug 'I know something you don't know' look.

I return my attention to my plate when suddenly I hear the sound of Vic's voice above the general hum of noise.

"If I could just have everyone's attention" he says loudly and immediately the room quietens.

"Well, today I watched with pride as my daughter married the man of her dreams. I'm not one for fancy words or long speeches so I just want to say, you make a great couple and I hope you both will be very happy, so let's raise our glasses in a toast to Eva and Gideon".

There is a chorus of Eva and Gideon, and with that Gideon rises gracefully to his feet.

"Thank you Vic and I just want to say thank you to all Eva's family for welcoming me so wholeheartedly into what is a very close loving family. You have given me nothing but kindness and made me totally accepted from the moment I first met you all. Which is more than can be said for my wife's first reaction to me when we first met". Gideon looks at me and grins wickedly, and I feel myself blush, he's not going to tell them is he? Oh shit he is!

"I will never forget the day I first met Eva and the first words she spoke to me, when I met her during a site visit to Stoke all those months ago. We met quite by accident when she was walking around a corner at the depot, just as I was coming from the opposite direction and reached the same corner. I wasn't paying attention and I walked right into her. In her defence she couldn't really see where she was going as she was carrying a number of huge boxes to the mail room. I however, have no excuse because I was just not watching where I was going. I walked right into her and I sent those boxes she was carrying flying everywhere and Eva turned towards me and yelled 'Oy watch where you're fucking going!' and I swear from that very moment I was hooked".

I feel my face heating with embarrassment and I put my head down as everyone starts to laugh at his story and I hear a few people say 'that's Evie!'

"I was totally captivated by her and so I tried so hard to win her around but it was hard work, as she didn't go easy on me. She fought me at every turn and pushed me away. However, eventually I managed to penetrate the strong walls she'd built around herself and once I was through them, I knew my instincts were right about her and that I had met the girl I was going to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I took her to Manchester to meet my family and she made a lasting impression on them. You see… I credit Eva with not only helping me find love and my soul mate when I met her, but she also helped to improve my rather dodgy relationship with my father, which has never been better since Eva came into my life and the day she verbally banged our heads together". He pauses and everyone laughs once more and I see Geoff nodding in agreement and as he catches my eye he holds up his glass as a gesture of thanks and I feel myself blush even more. Then I return my attention to Gideon as he is still talking.

"She also helped me find and reconnect with my mother who I hadn't seen for many years and supported me when I met my brothers and sister for the first time. Eva has had an immeasurable impact on not only my life but that of all my entire family and it is one which I can honestly say has been nothing but positive and which I am sure, I speak for all of us when I say, one which we are all profoundly grateful for".

Gideon reaches down and grasping my hand pulls me to my feet. "Come here Angel", he wraps his arm around me and kisses me soundly.

"Thank you for loving me and for agreeing to be my wife. I love you Eva, you are my world and I will always thank the day when I was not watching where I was going!" He looks at me with such love I feel tears threaten and I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on as he squeezes me tightly against him.

We sit down and Gideon looks at Christopher, who nervously gets to his feet. "Erm, I'm not really sure what to say, partly because I have only known Gideon for a couple of months or so, but then again in another way I have known of him all my life, because my mum always told us about our older brothers" Christopher stops and goes red and looks towards Gideon anxiously. Gideon smiles at him which encourages him to continue.

Christopher licks his lips and takes a deep breath before he continues, "So to be fair I was pretty shocked when he asked me to be his best man, but also really honoured as in the short time we have known each other I couldn't wish for a better older brother. I was always the eldest and now I have someone to look up to. Eva is great too, she found our mum for Gideon and helped them reconnect and for that we all thank her because it has made our mum so happy, so I just want to wish my brother and Eva all the best and every happiness for the future, Gideon and Eva". He raises his glass and once again there is another toast to us. He sits down and immediately starts apologising to Gideon.

Gideon holds up his hand, "Hey Chris stop, forget it" he says kindly yet firmly. I watch as people start getting up and I assume they are heading back to the buffet for more food, I watch as my family and Gideon's mum's family start to mingle and stand chatting. Gran is in deep conversation with Carol, Gideon's maternal grandmother then I see something which makes me smile. I watch as Ursula Cross makes her way towards the two women and joins in the conversation. I nudge Gideon and nod my head towards the women, Gideon follows my gaze and a huge smile fills his face.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day, but that right there is evidence of something else I credit you with" he whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"Making my grandmother human" he says.

I elbow him in the ribs and he laughs at me before grabbing me. He pulls me close, tickling me and making me squirm and giggle loudly.

I hear a discreet cough and look up to see Geoff standing waiting to speak to us.

"Hi Geoff, have you enjoyed today?" I ask.

He beams at me, "I have indeed, it's been a wonderful wedding… now I believe it's your birthday today, am I correct?"

I nod and I look around and see everyone has moved closer, they weren't all getting up to get seconds from the buffet at all; they were going to retrieve birthday cards and gifts for me. Then the lights go down and my mum walks forward holding a small cake and everyone starts singing happy birthday to me.

When they have finished, I blow out the candles and Maisie and Declan squeal with delight and clap their hands.

"A chocolate sponge cake just for you – your favourite, after all we all know you wouldn't be getting any wedding cake as it was fruit and you didn't bother to tell the hotel to do anything different" my mum says as she pulls me into a warm hug.

I am bombarded with hugs and kisses, presents and cards and suddenly it all becomes just too much and I burst into tears. Gideon wraps his arms around me and wipes away my tears gently.

"Hey" he says, looking at me anxiously.

I flap my hand and laugh between the tears, "Happy tears, definitely happy tears" I blurt out between the mixture of sobs and laughter.

A short while later everyone starts to leave, my mum and Vic give me a hug and then gather my brothers to say goodbye. I see Maisie is getting tired and I watch as Vic picks her up and cradles her in his arms as they come to say goodbye. Maisie is staying with Gran while Gideon takes me away for a short honeymoon, just the two of us. I have no idea where we are going but I assume we won't be going too far as we are only going for a couple of days.

I stroke Maisie's head and she looks up at me but she is fighting to keep her eyes open, "You be a good girl and we will see you soon" I say. Maisie nods and leans towards me for a hug, I hug my gran and Granddad and I watch as granddad carefully takes Maisie from Vic's arms. We say our goodbyes. Gideon's family all come to say goodbye and we all leave the function room together.

Gideon and I are staying here tonight, Gideon's family are also booked in here for the night before they return to Manchester tomorrow and everyone has gathered at the foot of the enormous staircase to wave us off and as we reach the top, I turn to see everyone quietly leaving. Gideon leads me to the bridal suite and he pauses outside the door, then in one swift movement he sweeps me up into his arms. He pushes the door open after fumbling with the lock and kicks it shut behind him. He puts me down and lets me slide down his body.

I reach for him and kiss him on the lips, "I love you" I whisper into his mouth.

He deepens the kiss and when we pull apart, he presses his forehead to mine, "and I love you too, with all my heart" he says sincerely.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask.

Gideon grins at me, "The plan, Mrs Cross, is for me to take this beautiful dress off you and take you to bed and make love to you for the first time as my wife".

I grin at him, "Well I took that part as read" I say with a dismissive wave of my hand which makes him smile, "What I mean is after tonight, what is the plan?" I say as I am curious to know where he is taking me on honeymoon. As far as I know we are only going away for the weekend so we can't be going far.

Gideon smiles smugly, "That is for me to know and you to find out" he says.

I poke him in the chest and he laughs, "Tell me" I whine.

He nuzzles my neck and presses a series of kisses from my ear down to my shoulder, I shiver but try not to get distracted, "Tell me" I say again.

I feel him smile against my neck, "Paris" he whispers in my ear and I gasp in shock. I pull away and stare at him.

"You're kidding? Paris? Paris… as in France?" I splutter.

Gideon smiles indulgently and I see his amusement at my shock. "No, I'm not kidding and yes Paris as in France. Tomorrow morning, we fly to Paris from Birmingham airport. Flights and hotel are booked" he says.

"I don't have a passport, well I do… we had to have one for a school trip years ago, but it is years out of date" I gabble, then stop as I remember a few weeks ago Gideon getting me to sign some paperwork for a passport saying he intended to take Maisie and I away abroad on holiday next summer and I had just assumed…

"Wait, how did you get it back so quickly?" I ask as everything falls into place and it all becomes clear.

"I paid extra for it to be done quickly" he states simply with a shrug.

I shake my head as I remember how mum, Vic, gran and granddad had scrimped and saved and all worked extra shifts to pay for my passport along with the cost of the school trip to the battlefields of Northern France and Belgium when I was about 12/13.

"We are going to Paris just for the weekend?" I say staring at him incredulously.

He shakes his head, "Not quite" he says slightly nervously.

I raise my eyebrows in question and wait for him to elaborate.

"It's a five-day honeymoon, we come back next Wednesday" he says.

My mouth drops open "but…" I begin and he holds up his hand.

"But nothing Eva, everything is sorted. Maisie is being taken care of, everything is under control and we will be back in plenty of time for Maisie's nativity play. It's all under control, all you have to do is let me take you to the most romantic city in the world and let me spoil you as you deserve to be spoilt" he says.

I quickly count the dates, it's Friday the 14th December today so we return on the Wednesday which is the 19th. Maisie's play is on the Thursday which is the 20th and she breaks up from school next Friday for Christmas. Everything is whirling through my mind and I am completely speechless I have no idea what to say. Gideon has obviously had this planned for longer than I thought.

"Ok so now you know where we are going and what we are doing tomorrow, I would like to return to what we are going to do tonight" Gideon says as he pulls me into his arms.

I feel his hands on my back gently pulling the zip down and he pushes my dress off my shoulders. I watch as it pools at my feet and I step out of it. Gideon crouches and picks it up and throws it on the nearby chair, keeping eye contact with me he steps closer and I start undressing him. I push his jacket off and undo his sapphire coloured tie which I had especially picked to match Maisie and Irelands dresses and also his eyes. I undo his buttons slowly and I feel his chest move and hear his breathing getting more and more laboured.

His hands are now restlessly roaming all over my body and I feel the goosebumps starting to rise under his fingers and I shiver, even though I am feeling an intense heat building between my legs.

"Are you cold Angel?" he asks the concern evident in his tone and I smile.

I shake my head, "Quite the opposite" I whisper. I am shocked at just how hoarse my voice sounds and a huge smile immediately fills his face.

I push his shirt off and reach for his trousers breaking eye contact with him I glance down and I see the enormous tent in his trousers and I run my hand brazenly over it. Gideon hisses loudly and thrusts his hips into my hand.

"Fuck Eva, you'll make me come" he moans.

"Isn't that the idea" I ask and I lean forward and pepper his chest with kisses and I watch goosebumps appear on his chest.

"No, I want to come inside you" he growls and I feel him unfasten my bra and slide it off, his hands and mouth immediately move to my breast and he runs his hands over them, gently squeezing my nipple and making them like bullets before his mouth covers them and he sucks gently on them. I moan loudly as he does this and the building feelings are making me even more desperate for him.

In one swift movement I push down his trousers and boxer shorts and wrap my hand around him and stroke him from root to tip. His reaction to this is immediate he lifts me into his arms and carries me swiftly to the bed and after unceremoniously dumping me on it, he follows me on and looming over me pushes my legs apart and settles between them.

"I want you" I whisper as I grasp his hips and pull him closer, wordlessly urging him to enter me.

"Fuck, Eva I'm so hard, this isn't going to last long I am ready to burst" he moans and I feel him reach between us and grasp himself. Then I feel the tip of him gently stroking me, I moan and open my legs wider giving him full access to me. I feel his finger touch me gently and then slowly push inside and he gasps.

"God, you are so ready for me" he hisses and then his finger is gone and I feel him nudging himself towards me.

"I want you, now" I demand and pull him closer my nails digging in his back.

"Christ Eva" he hisses and with one thrust he is fully inside me, I hear him sigh and it mingles with my gasp at his rapid entry and he pauses.

"Are you ok?" he asks and my heart lurches, his first concern is always me. No matter how desperate he is, he is always mindful of making sure I am ok and happy with what is happening.

"I'm more than ok, fuck me Gideon, fuck me hard" I demand and I hear him let out a small chuckle.

"What my wife wants, my wife gets" he says and I feel him withdraw and then with another purposeful thrust he is once again fully inside me, and before I can register that he has withdrawn so he is practically completely out and then thrusts forwards again.

"Oh god yes" I hiss as my hips instinctively come up to meet his thrusts. I want this, I want him to claim me as his wife, we have a lifetime of gentle love making I want this primal and raw. He is setting an insane pace and yet our bodies respond to each other and find their perfect rhythm. I hear him grunting with every thrust and I moan loudly, suddenly he pulls out and flips me over and drags me to my knees. I am slightly surprised as we have never done it this way before, but it turns me on even more and makes me even more desperate for him and before I can register what is happening he is inside me once more. I push back against him meeting his thrusts as he pounds into me, it feels so different this way and before I can stop it I feel my orgasm building and I grip him tightly.

"Oh god yes" he hisses as he pistons into me, "That's it Angel, milk me, take everything, shit I'm going to come" he yells and then after a couple of really deep thrusts he holds himself rigid deep inside me and lets out a massive groan as he empties himself. I feel him pulsing deep inside me and I squeeze him taking every last drop as I feel the scorching heat of him deep inside.

After a moment he collapses on my back and kisses my shoulder, "Jesus Christ Eva that was…wow" he pants.

I feel him pull out and roll off me and then I turn to face him, and I see worry in his eyes.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry I have never lost control like that before" he says as he strokes my face gently.

I can't help the grin that fills my face, "That was, wow!" I say and I watch as the worry vanishes and he smiles back at me.

I lean towards him and kiss him gently and he immediately pulls me close and takes over the kiss pulling our hot sweaty bodies together, as he does this I feel him twitching and breaking the kiss I look down between us, to see his dick starting to thicken and harden once more.

"You are ready for round two, already?" I ask my eyes fixed on his growing penis.

"I love you, so I am always ready for you… but tonight, god! I have never felt anything like that before, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No, it was wonderful, and I know what you mean, it was like we were claiming each other and that was just what I wanted" I say, wondering if I am talking rubbish.

Gideon nods, "Exactly!" he says, but then his gaze softens, "but now I just want to make sweet gentle love to my wife" he says.

I nod, "ok" I reply.

Gideon doesn't need telling twice and soon we are lost in each other once more.


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****I would just like to say, that despite the fact I have used Facebook a few times in this story I am not on social media. I used to be years ago but didn't really see the point of it and so deleted my Facebook page and have never gone back, so anything that I write about it comes from what I could dredge from my memory about the time I was on there. I have no idea if things have changed over the years and I realise what I am writing could no longer be accurate and for that I apologise. Also please remember that the basic details of this chapter were written back in 2015 so I am aware that Notre Dame now probably isn't open to the public anymore after the fire.**

CHAPTER 29

The next morning as I awaken and am met with the sight of drapes above my head and around me, I am momentarily disorientated. I look around the room trying to figure out where I am, then as consciousness fills me so do the events of yesterday and memories of my wedding day surge through my mind. I look down at my hand, flex my fingers and I touch my wedding ring and then I smile. I turn my head and the smile fades to a frown as I see the bed is empty beside me. I roll and touch the empty space; it is still warm so Gideon hasn't been gone long.

I take a moment to really take in the room, I didn't really pay much attention last night as my mind was on other things. It really is a beautiful room, and it suddenly hits me I have been sleeping in a four-poster bed, with drapes and everything. I feel a bit ashamed I didn't even notice any of this last night but as I recall I was more than a little distracted by my husband. I blush at the memory and as I sit up, I feel the effects of last night's activities and I wince slightly. I glance at the clock and see it is only just seven o clock, but the room is gently lit even though it is still dark outside.

As I look around the massive bedroom, I spot Gideon over in the far corner texting, beside a small table lamp which is what is discreetly lighting the room. My eyes drift over his body as he is only wearing a pair of tight white boxer shorts, and I feast my eyes on his well-toned muscular body, once again hardly believing that this magnificent man is mine. As if he feels my eyes on him he turns to face me and smiles.

"Well, good morning Mrs Cross, I'm sorry did I wake you?" he says.

I can't help the grin that fills my face when I hear that. "Good morning to you too, and no it's fine you didn't wake me, although I would like to know _why_ I woke up without my husband beside me?" I tease gently.

Gideon immediately stands, dropping his phone on the table and walks over to me and climbs on to the bed and kisses me gently. "There, is that better" he whispers.

I wrap my arms around his neck and nod, "Much" I say. I move again and once more wince at the soreness deep inside. Gideon notices immediately.

"Are you ok, what's wrong?" he asks, looking at me carefully.

I blush, "Erm…last night we may have over done it a bit, and this morning… well erm… I'm a bit sore" I say carefully. I watch as the concern morphs into self satisfied male pride and he smirks at me. I shove his shoulder playfully and he grabs me and presses me into the mattress covering me with his body and kisses me soundly.

After a shower and a huge breakfast Gideon is on the phone once again, and I'm not really paying attention to what he is talking about or who he is talking to. I assume he is organising our transportation to the airport, so I decide not to bother him and I busy myself getting all our things together and packed. I am excited about this but also a little bit nervous, I've never flown before and it is worrying me a little. The only other time I went abroad was a school trip and we went on the ferry to France. I am also thinking about Maisie, wondering if she is ok and what she is doing. Eventually I can't stand it anymore and call my gran.

"Good morning Gran" I say brightly as she answers.

"Hello love, how are you?" she says.

"I'm fine; did you know what Gideon was planning for our honeymoon?" I ask, immediately realising that was a stupid question before I have even finished asking it.

"Of course I did, we worked things out weeks ago and before you start fretting I don't mind and Maisie will be fine" gran says kindly.

"Ok, can I speak to her?" I ask.

"She's still asleep at the moment, I think she wore herself out yesterday with the excitement of everything" gran says kindly.

"Oh ok" I say slightly disappointed, but I should have realised as it is still quite early. "Look, I'll try again later. I'm not sure how long it takes to fly to France but I'll call when we get there" I say.

"Alright, and don't worry about anything here, you go and enjoy yourself you and Gideon are on your honeymoon so just go and make the most of your time alone together" she says.

"Ok gran" I say, "I love you and thank you for everything" I add my voice cracking slightly.

"No need to thank me sweetheart and I love you too, now go and enjoy your new life" she says.

We talk a while longer before I eventually and slightly reluctantly bring the call to an end. As I hang up her words are going around in my head, 'my new life'. That is exactly what I have now and it's a world away from the one I was living just a few months ago and never in my wildest dreams did I think anything like this would happen to me. I remember my cynical comments the day I had talked to gran after Nathan had attacked me and she had been so taken with Gideon and I had pointed out that fairytales aren't real, well it seems as though in my case that they just might be. I look up and see Gideon watching me.

"I just wanted to check on Maisie, she's still asleep though so I didn't get to speak to her" I say.

Gideon nods, "Ok, well don't worry you can try again and talk to her when we land in Paris" he says.

I nod and gran's words go through my mind once more and I feel guilty, "I'm sorry, I'm on honeymoon and I'm spoiling our time alone together" I say.

Gideon shakes his head and pulls me up and into his arms, "Never apologise for being a good mother Eva. You were Maisie's mum before you became my wife, and I know and accept that. That little girl will always come first and that is only right" he says sternly.

"Ooh" I say suddenly and I grin at Gideon, as by the look on his face he is wondering what I have got into my head now. I look around and spot my phone on the bedside table, I quickly grab it and call up my Facebook page.

"What are you doing?" Gideon asks as he peers over my shoulder.

"Something of the greatest importance" I say solemnly.

He watches me while I change my relationship status to 'Married', change my surname to Cross and add the date I got married, and I tag Gideon as the person I married and wait, sure enough a moment later his phone pings with the notification for him to confirm this. He opens it and rolls his eyes as he reads it.

He then confirms the notification and he taps something into his phone. A moment later my phone pings I look and see he has done the same and changed his relationship status to 'married'. He has also updated his status, making a comment and then tagged me in it.

I click on it and read it and my breath catches as I read what he put.

'**First day as a married man, looking forward to the rest of my life with my beautiful wife Eva Cross by my side'**

Almost immediately my mum, gran, Elizabeth, Ireland and Christopher like the status and leave their own comments on how wonderful the wedding was.

"There we go we are officially married, now it's on Facebook!" Gideon says with a grin.

**oooOOOooo**

_Later that day…_

We are in a taxi in Paris and my head is on a swivel taking in all the sights of this beautiful city. Every few moments I am making loud exclamations and pointing at all the different things I am seeing. Gideon is holding my hand tightly and smiling indulgently at me as I behave like a five-year-old. I discovered that he can speak fluent French, which is handy as my entire French vocabulary consists of 'Bonjour' and 'Au Revoir'. The flight had been relatively quick and we weren't delayed too much after we arrived.

As we speed through the French capital I remember the flight earlier…

"_Why did we fly when we could have taken the train?" I ask as I take in the jet we are about to board and I hesitate not really wanting to get on it._

_I am gripping Gideon's hand tightly and I'm sure he can tell I am about to have a meltdown as he keeps telling me everything is ok and that there is nothing to worry about._

"_Because the Eurostar doesn't operate from Stoke, so it's all a pain in the arse. The train from Stoke arrives at Euston, which means we have to then transfer to St Pancras which is not far but is a faff to then catch the Eurostar train to Paris and believe me I have experienced Gard du Nord arrivals and it isn't pleasant, it can take ages to get a taxi sometimes". _

"_What about from Birmingham? I mean we are flying from Birmingham airport, what about a train from Birmingham to London?" I ask hopefully._

"_Birmingham arrivals are at Euston as well, we would have to travel to Leicester to have a direct train to St Pancras" he explains._

_I take a deep breath, "So this is better?" I ask._

_He nods "I think it is, it costs about the same, and although we have customs and security when we arrive in Paris when we fly rather than before we leave in London if travelling by Eurostar, I personally prefer to fly out, but when we come home we will go on the Eurostar if you want as I'm sure you'll want to get Maisie some gifts and there isn't a weight restriction on the Eurostar, plus I'll be able to get some French wine to take home as well, but it also means carting it across between St Pancras and Euston Station" he explains patiently._

"_Ok" I say as I psyche myself up to board the plane._

_When we get on board, Gideon lets me sit near the window. I can feel my heart beating in my chest and my hands are shaking and sweaty. Gideon takes the seat next to me and immediately reaches for my hand._

"_It's ok" he says gently._

"_I'm sorry" I whisper, "I've just never been on a plane before" I add._

"_I know, and don't apologise everything is absolutely fine" he says…_

The memories of the earlier flight disappear from my mind, and how I had actually enjoyed it once we were in the air as I glimpse the Eiffel Tower, "Gideon look" I exclaim pointing.

I watch as he smiles, then I see the driver looking at me through the rear-view mirror and Gideon says something to him in French, the taxi driver nods and smiles at me and says back something in rapid French.

"What did you say?" I ask.

Gideon kisses my hand, "I was just explaining that it is your first time in Paris and we are on our honeymoon" he says.

"And what did he say?" I ask.

"He congratulated us on our marriage and hopes we have a wonderful honeymoon" he says.

"Oh, that's nice, what's thank you in French?" I ask as I try and wrack my brains trying to remember French classes from school which I hadn't really taken much interest in or paid attention to and most of the time not attended at all, preferring to skive off instead.

"Merci" Gideon says with a perfect French accent.

I nod and look at the driver, "Mercy" I say although I'm certain the way I said it didn't sound as good.

The driver acknowledges my effort with a nod and returns his attention to the road.

"Eva look, the Arc de Triomphe" Gideon says pointing out of the window; I lean forward and see the most enormous archway in the middle of the road with hundreds of cars travelling around it.

"Fucking hell" I whisper as I take it in.

We soon arrive at our hotel and Gideon pays the driver and taking my hand leads me inside. I watch as he greets the girl behind the desk and they converse in fluent French, the paperwork is quickly done and a man in uniform arrives and takes our bags. We follow him upstairs to a room and he says something to Gideon to which Gideon thanks him.

He nods at me and I quickly thank him too.

Gideon opens the door and I gasp, the room is gorgeous. I look out of the window and the view over Paris is magnificent. We have a brilliant view of the Eiffel Tower. I quickly whip out my phone and snap a picture of the view. I hesitate and then call Gideon over.

"Come and get a selfie with me with this view behind us" I say and he immediately co-operates and my heart lurches at the photograph of us, he has his arm around me and his head resting against mine and the happiness and love in both our eyes is clear to see.

"Let me take one with mine" he says and I watch as he lines up the shot, then just before he takes the picture he turns his head and kisses me, he shows me the picture and I giggle at the look of surprise on my face.

I look around the room and Gideon watches me as I behave a bit like a kid in a sweet shop. "Do you like it, it's the honeymoon suite?" he asks with an amused grin.

I turn towards him and nod, "Like it, I love it!" I say and I rush at him and fling my arms around him, "You are spoiling me" I whisper as I kiss him.

He pulls me close and wraps his arms tightly around me, "Because you deserve it" he says.

I manage to call Gran and I tell her all about Paris and our hotel and I get to speak to Maisie which reassures me that she is ok, everyone is happy and well at home, which eases my worry a little.

Gran also mentions in passing she has seen some of the photographs that Kyle took and she said that they were brilliant. She doesn't say anything more and I hope he will share them with us when we get home. When I end my call I turn towards Gideon who is also on the phone again, I wait and it becomes apparent he is talking to Tez. When he hangs up he smiles at me.

"So, what would you like to do while you are in Paris?" he asks.

"Why were you calling granddad?" I ask, he seemed to be talking but not really saying anything.

He sighs, "He is getting me a few bits from work for the house and he is going to fit them for us while we are here" he says dismissively.

I realise this was probably a surprise for me for when we return and I have spoilt it by being nosy.

"Oh ok" I say but don't ask anything more. I return to his question about what I want to do.

I look out of the window, "I want to visit the Eiffel Tower - that's a given, and I'd like to see that cathedral, Notre Dame" I pause as Gideon looks at me questioningly waiting for me to continue.

"Can we go and see the Mona Lisa? I mean as paintings go that has to be one of the most famous and when we are actually in the same city as it, well it has to be done" I say.

I stop as that is about all the knowledge I have of Paris and so I wait for Gideon to speak.

"Is that all?" he asks.

I shrug, "I'm not sure what else there is to do, those are the only things I've really heard of" I say slightly embarrassed by my lack of knowledge.

Gideon smiles, "Then it is up to me to show you everything this beautiful city has to offer". He walks around the bed and grabs my hand, "But first I'm starving, let's go and get some lunch" he says.

I nod and follow him, making sure I hang on to his hand as it's not lost on me that I am totally dependent on him in this city.

"I will take you on a boat trip down the Seine" he says as we walk through the streets of Paris, and I nod, I am speechless my head continually turning to take in all the beautiful buildings.

"Kyle would love it here, all these buildings" I murmur, as I see all the different architecture.

"Well, I'm planning on returning. I would like to bring Maisie as I'm sure she would love Disneyland Paris, so if your mum and Vic are happy with the idea, we could bring your brothers as well, I'm sure we could handle Declan for a couple of days" he says with a grin.

I look up in surprise, "You'd do that?" I ask incredulously.

Gideon nods, "They are your family Eva and I would do anything for you, you should know that by now" he says.

We have a fabulous lunch in a café, Gideon translates the menu for me and we sit and watch the world go by. It is bitterly cold after all it is December but I am wrapped up warm and I'm so happy I don't really notice the temperature. Everywhere is festooned with Christmas decorations and it all looks very festive.

When we have finished Gideon stands and holds out his hand, "Ready to go?" he asks, I stand and take his outstretched hand.

"Where are we going now?" I ask, eager to see more of the city.

"First stop on our Paris adventure is a pretty obvious choice considering we are on our honeymoon" he says cryptically.

"Ok?" I say as I follow him through the streets.

We eventually arrive at a narrow bridge and wonder why we are here. I look up at Gideon questioningly and he rummages in his pocket and produces a padlock and keys. I stare at it and then him thinking for a moment he has lost his mind, until he explains.

"Welcome to The Pont de l'Archevêché Eva, this is the bridge of loving couples, it is one of the narrowest bridges in Paris, and is the spot for couples who want to immortalise their love. We attach this padlock which symbolises our love to the bridge and then we throw the keys in the river, so the padlock can't be removed" he says.

We walk along the bridge and see the thousands of padlocks, eventually we find a spot and Gideon unlocks the padlock before handing it to me, as I take it from him I see he has had our names engraved on it along with the date we first met. I carefully hook the padlock in place and Gideon photographs me doing so then he hands me one of the two keys as I snap it shut and lock it.

"Ok that's done" I say.

Gideon nods, "Ok, now we throw the keys into the river" he says, and without another word he tosses the key in his hand into the river below. I copy him and watch as the tiny key hits the water and sinks. I take a photograph of our padlock on the bridge along with a more extended view of all the locks attached to the bridge. I look up at Gideon and he smiles before raising his phone and taking the now obligatory selfie of us with the padlock bridge behind us.

I look around at the view and Gideon points at the huge cathedral building, "That building there is Notre Dame we will go there tomorrow if you like?" he says. I immediately lift my phone and snap a picture of the imposing cathedral.

**oooOOOooo**

By the end of our time in Paris I have seen and learnt so much and I can even speak a little French now, admittedly it is fairly limited and I generally resort to pointing at things and saying s'il vous plait when I am in a shop.

It has been the most amazing experience, Gideon took me to Notre Dame, the Eiffel Tower and The Louvre which I had requested and he was really knowledgeable about everywhere we went. When we went to the Eiffel Tower, we had lunch in the restaurant there as well as going right to the top and getting some really spectacular views over Paris. I was really shocked at how small the Mona Lisa painting was when we went to the Louvre, I had expected it to be huge but it was really tiny, and I saw many other famous works of art which I had only ever seen on the TV or in books before. He had also taken me to the Montmartre district of Paris and to the beautiful Sacré-Coeur basilica, before walking around the whole Montmartre district. I saw Place du Tertre and its famous caricaturists, the Espace Dalí, the Montmartre grapevines, the cabaret du Lapin Agile, the Musée Montmartre before ending up at the world famous Moulin Rouge.

He took me to The Opera Nationale de Paris, The Pantheon and the Arc de Triomphe, I never knew you could actually go into that but you can and there is a museum inside retracing the history of the Arc de Triomphe and you can go to the top where you get some amazing views over Paris. He had taken me to the beautiful Luxembourg gardens and I had seen the Medici fountain along with lots of other statues and he had taken me on a boat trip down the Seine, which although incredibly cold, was very romantic.

The most surprising place he took me to was The Cimetiere due Père Lachaise, when we had arrived the first words out of my mouth were '_you are taking me to a cemetery…seriously_?!' he had explained it was more than just an ordinary cemetery as I had discovered when we had gone in. The cemetery was a mix between an English park and a shrine. All funerary art style were represented; there were Gothic graves, burial chambers and ancient mausoleums. On the green paths, visitors cross the burial places of famous men and women; I saw the graves of Frédéric Chopin, Jim Morrison, Edith Piaf, and Oscar Wilde.

I picked up gifts for all my family and I was surprised at just how much I had bought as we had to buy another suitcase to put it all in. Gideon had presented me with my own credit card which was linked to his account along with a new bank card which he told me was our new joint current account which I was to use for everyday expenditure. I really wasn't used to this and I had broken out in a cold sweat the first time I had used the credit card as I'd never had one before and I was almost paranoid about keeping track of just how much I was spending on it and how many times I'd used it.

When we were packing Gideon commented on how it was a good job we were going home on the Eurostar rather than a plane, due to how much I had bought. I had pointed out that he had been pretty free and easy with his credit card while in Paris, he had bought me shoes, clothes and jewellery and he had also bought Maisie a number of 'French things' including a very corny beret.

"Earth to Eva".

I am drawn from my thoughts by Gideon talking to me, "What?" I ask as I acknowledge him.

"I said we are about to arrive in London" he says, "You were away with the fairies then" he adds.

I laugh, "Just remembering all the stuff we did" I say, I can't help but notice the tinge of sadness in my voice. I really didn't want to leave the dreamlike fairytale I had been experiencing and Gideon has obviously noticed it too by what he says next.

"We will go back" he promises and he wraps his arm around me and gives me a tender hug.

I look up at him, "I really loved it and if I'd never met you I would never have gone there, so… thank you for loving me" I whisper.

I watch as his nostrils flare as he sucks in a deep breath then without a word he leans down and just kisses me sweetly.

We leave St Pancras and walk the short distance to Euston and I see what Gideon meant when he said it was a bit of a faff, especially with all the extra stuff we have bought. It wasn't far but it was still a bit weird dragging suitcases through the streets.

We have to wait a while until our train which will take us home to Stoke arrives and Gideon gets us a drink and a snack. I take this time to call Gran and tell her we are back in the UK and in London waiting to get the train home. She is pleased to hear from us and excited to hear all about our honeymoon. I had posted photographs of our time in Paris on my Facebook page so Gran and mum could see them and show them to Maisie and we had talked via Skype to Maisie every evening. She tells me that she is going to pick up Maisie from school and that my mum is getting us some groceries so we don't have to go shopping when we get back.

When the train eventually pulls into Stoke station I am glad to be back, we gather all our belongings and clamber off the train.

"Ok so let's go and get a taxi, I just want to get home now" I say as I step towards the taxi rank in front of me, but Gideon pulls me back.

"I think we can do better than that" he says and leads me out to the car park, and there leaning against our car is Vic grinning widely.

"About bloody time" he says, "Your train was nearly 20 minutes late!" he adds.

I leave my cases and run to my stepfather and fling myself at him, he seems surprised by my reaction but pulls me close.

"Hi dad" I whisper and I feel him freeze as I say that, but after what he said at the wedding I am determined that from now on I am going to call him dad instead of Vic, because that is exactly what he is to me.

I watch as he swallows hard and smiles at me, "Did you have a good time? Your mum and I have been looking at all the pictures you posted on your Facebook, it looks like you had a brilliant time" he says.

"We did" I say quietly.

We load the car and Vic hands over the keys to Gideon and climbs into the back as I take my seat in the front with Gideon. The short drive home is filled with talk of our honeymoon, and what has been happening at home while we have been gone.

Vic looks up and meets Gideon's gaze in the rear-view mirror, "Tez said to say it's all done and everything looks fab" Vic says evasively and he takes a shot look at me.

I realise this must be the things Gideon was talking to Tez about when we first arrived in Paris and periodically throughout the honeymoon.

Gideon nods and smiles gratefully, "Thank you both, it couldn't have been easy" he says.

Vic shrugs, "We had help, a hell of a lot of help and we didn't even have to call in any favours as everyone volunteered, but it was all pretty straight forward" he says and I wonder exactly what has been going on while we have been gone. I don't say anything though as I don't want to spoil Gideon's surprise.

As we pull into our driveway, I see the first differences immediately. There is a brand new front door, complete with a doorbell and we have new windows as well. I stare at it and Gideon looks at me carefully.

"Surprise!" he says with a grin.

"You organised this?" I ask.

Gideon nods, "I thought while we were away was the best time for it to be done, plus because it was done at this time of year I could pretty much name my day" he says.

I glance down the side of the house and I see a new gate. I point, "A new gate too" I say.

"Yep, Tez and I put that up, much better than that old one which was there, this one shuts properly and has bolts on the back so it's totally secure" Vic says as he leans forward.

I climb out of the car and make my way to the gate and look at it, I run my hand over it, it looks amazing. I turn, "Thanks dad" I say and Vic just smiles.

He rummages in his pocket and pulls out some keys and hands them to Gideon, "Those are for the front door, those are for your new back door" he says and Gideon nods and thanks him he unlocks the front door and pushes it open.

"Come here Angel" he says after he has unlocked and opened the door.

I walk towards him and he pulls me up into his arms and carries me into the house. I burst out laughing as I cling to him, once we are inside he lowers me to my feet and I see the next difference and I gasp. The hallway has been painted and there is a laminated floor with rugs which match the painted walls, there is a shoe rack near the door along with a coat stand. My mouth drops open as I take it all in. I had said what I liked and the colours I liked and Gideon has made it happen.

"Did you?" I ask turning to Vic and he nods.

"Yep, not just me, Tez, Mark and Rob and also quite a few of our other mates did it all and it's all been done right. Gideon was going to pay the earth getting professionals in so we told him not to be so stupid and that we would do it, also a few of the blokes Tez works with at B&Q gave us a hand as well when he told them what was happening so we had more help than we knew what to do with. We all know what we are doing and Tez got a couple of his mates in the trade to do the electrical stuff and the plumbing plus we got all the stuff from B&Q with Tez working there, the only things that were done professionally by people we didn't know, were the doors and windows".

I take in what he has just said, "plumbing? electrical?" I ask wondering what else has been done.

Vic grins, "You'd better see your kitchen and bathroom" he says. I walk into the kitchen and stop dead, the kitchen I had picked out as liking the best is now in place, along with a tiled floor and freshly tiled and painted walls in the colours I had chosen. Gideon is watching me warily, we had talked and he had asked me repeatedly what I liked best and what I wanted and I had assumed it was so we could get it all done gradually in the New Year. I am shocked but his constant phone calls and texting while we were in Paris now make complete sense.

I walk out of the kitchen and go to the stairs, the wood has been stripped back sanded and varnished to match the laminate floor and there is a carpet runner up the stairs matching the rugs, I reach the freshly painted landing and see the new flooring and rugs, I walk into the bathroom and let out a loud exclamation as I see the bathroom suite I had practically drooled over. My head whips around to Gideon, who has followed me up; I had loved this one but discounted it as being too expensive and I had settled for a different one.

"This…" I begin.

"You deserve the best, I knew this one was your favourite and so I made it happen" Gideon says with a shrug.

"I can't believe this" I say, shocked, overwhelmed and slightly panic stricken are the emotions going through me and the words drop out of my mouth before I can stop them, "Can we afford all this?" I ask.

Gideon smiles, and automatically pulls me into his arms, my arms snake around his waist as he holds me tightly.

"Stop worrying, I told you I had a budget for all the improvements – I just didn't tell you how much was in the budget and believe me, because Vic and Tez have helped us out we have money left over for other things, even though everyone who did help has been compensated well for their time and effort. We haven't gone mad, we haven't been extravagant but we have made improvements and we have made ourselves a beautiful home" he says.

I stare once more at the bathroom, I see Vic appear in the doorway, "Do you like it?" he asks.

I laugh, "I love it, I'm just astounded you managed to do all this in such a short space of time" I say.

Vic laughs, "You haven't seen it all yet, and as I said there were loads of us. The house was full, this has been planned for weeks. Everyone who helped who works took the time off work on Monday and Tuesday to come and do this and we all just got on with it, and as I said a few of Tez's colleagues from B&Q also showed up to help which we weren't expecting and even though they didn't stay all day it helped get things done quicker. We started really early first thing last Saturday morning and worked right through so by Sunday night all the big stuff was done, you know the kitchen and bathroom. We spent Monday on the stairs and all the flooring, so we all spent yesterday and this morning doing the little stuff like all the painting and tiling, and the odd bits that didn't get done yesterday were finished this morning, that's why there's no pictures or anything up as the walls are probably still a bit wet in places. The kitchen was done in no time as it's not a big space, as was the bathroom and funnily enough it was the stairs which took the longest and we had to make sure everything in the bathroom and landing was done before we started on the stairs as obviously once they were varnished we couldn't use them till they were dry. All the laminate flooring and the tiles in the kitchen were a piece of piss and all the walls were good so we didn't have to do any plastering, when we ripped all the old stuff out" he says.

I go back downstairs and walk into the living room and stop dead it's like I have walked into Santa's grotto. After I have taken in all the Christmas decorations I see the new laminate floor and the new rugs. We had already painted this room and furnished it how we wanted it, as after Maisie's room it was the highest priority and Gideon had said we would get all the flooring done in the New Year, but all the while he was planning this.

"Wow…very…Christmassy" Gideon says as he walks in behind me and takes in all the Christmas lights and decorations which we had bought and I assumed were still waiting for us to put up when we got back and I laugh whilst nodding in agreement.

Vic laughs, "Yeah, your mum and gran were in charge of that part, but Maisie seemed to have very definite ideas of how it was going to be and as far as she was concerned it was only done when they ran out of decorations".

I go back out to the kitchen and see the new back door, it is much better than the old wooden one which Megan had so easily got past.

"If you go out there, you'll see security lights and a couple of cameras, they were actually being put up last Friday while you were getting married, and then Tez wired them up Saturday morning, and checked it all works" Vic says casually. Vic leads me to the front door, where I see a box.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Alarm" Vic says, "burglar alarm, it's all set up and works, it's all been tested, you have sensors on all the new windows and doors which is better than the standard motion detectors as that detects any break in before they are actually in the house". He pulls out an envelope and hands it to me, "You need to set your code and how long it will take for you to get in and disarm it before it goes off, obviously we have left that for you to do, and at the moment its deactivated till that's done but all the instructions are in here" he says.

"I don't know what to say" I say lamely as I still struggle to take everything in.

Vic wraps his arm around my shoulder, "You don't have to say anything, everyone who helped do this wanted to, they weren't forced, and they wanted to because they all know you. They have all watched you grow up and they have seen what you have had to deal with and now that you have a chance at having a new and much better life… well, they all wanted to help make it happen. Everyone without exception volunteered, as soon as Tez mentioned what we were going to do, every single one of them volunteered to come and help us do it".

I swallow deeply, I know all of Tez and Vic's mates they have come in and out of gran's house for years and they have watched me grow up, many of them are old army friends of Tez who now in civilian life took up tradesman roles and many of them are self-employed which makes their generosity at giving up their time all the more touching.

"Gideon told us what he was planning to do as originally he just wanted someone here to let in the tradesmen and keep an eye while they did the work and we told him not to waste his money and that we'd get it all sorted for him. We originally planned only to do the kitchen and bathroom as it was straight forward and originally we thought it would just be me, Tez, Rob and Mark and two of us would work on the kitchen and the other two on the bathroom but when it became apparent just how much help we had, we decided to go for it and get the stairs and the flooring done as well and in the end we even managed to get the painting done too" Vic says.

He looks towards Gideon and grins, "I think he was having kittens though thinking that it wouldn't be all done in time for when you got back, but we kept him updated on the progress. Didn't you notice him regularly on the phone? We did worry that you'd find out what we were doing because we were in constant contact with him".

"I did ask once why he was talking to granddad and he said that he was getting a few bits done while we were away" I say, "Which considering all this, was the biggest understatement of the century" I add waving my hand around.

We are interrupted by the doorbell and I go to answer it, as soon as the door opens Maisie flings herself at me squealing. I catch her and look up to see my mum, gran, Reece and Declan all standing there grinning at me.

"Welcome home love" my gran says as she engulfs me in a massive hug, before practically shoving me aside to greet Gideon with an equally warm hug.

"Well?" my mum asks as they all troop inside.

"Well what?" I say.

My mum tuts and rolls her eyes, "Well what she says, do you like it? Everything that has been done?"

I nod shyly, "I love it, thank you all, although I think I'm in shock" I say.

They laugh and I am once again engulfed in more hugs and kisses. My mum takes the bags of groceries into the kitchen and dumps them on the work surface.

"I didn't get you too much, just got you some fresh bread, milk and a few bits so you don't have to bother going shopping till the weekend" she says as she unpacks it.

"Thanks mum, how much do I owe you?" I say.

"The receipt is in the bag" she says.

I fish it out and looking I reach for my purse to get some money, I pause as I realise I only have Euros in here and I look towards Gideon.

"I only have Euro's in my purse do you have any English money?" I ask.

Gideon pulls out his wallet and after looking inside nods at me, I hand him the receipt and he quickly reimburses my mum.

I look around at my family all standing chatting, and I suddenly feel quite emotional. These people who I know I can rely on and should I need them will not hesitate to drop everything and do what they can for me. I pull myself together and decide to make myself useful.

"Ok who wants a cuppa?" I shout, immediately everyone responds that they do, so pushing past everyone I grab the kettle and make a pot of tea.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

My mind is still whirling with everything that has happened. I look around my over decorated living room and smile as I remember how Maisie had told me proudly that she had done all of it.

I am sprawled on the sofa watching the TV and munching on a bag of crisps, feeling content and happy. Maisie has gone to bed and Gideon is upstairs right now reading her a story. Everyone has gone now, they were all pleased with the presents we brought back from Paris but now the house seems very quiet. I am surprised that Kyle didn't show his face, but I'm sure he'll pop round at some point. I hope he does as I would really like to see the pictures he took at the wedding. I look up as Gideon walks in and sits beside me and flings his arm around my shoulder pulling me towards him.

"Maisie is asleep, I thought we'd have trouble as she was so excited to be home and with us being back but she went out like a light" he says.

I rest my head on his shoulder, "Good, do you want a drink or anything?" I ask.

I feel him press his lips to my head, "No, I'm fine, I just want to sit here with my wife and relax" he says. "I'll have one of these though" he adds as he delves his hand into my crisp packet. I giggle at the look he gives me when he realises they are all gone.

He opens his mouth to comment on it when we hear the doorbell. I look at him but he is just as mystified as me as to who it could be. I groan as I get up to go and answer it, throwing my empty packet in the bin as I pass it.

I check the spy hole in the new front door and I'm surprised to see my brother Kyle standing outside, it's almost as if my thoughts of a few moments ago have conjured him up and I quickly open the door.

"Kyle! Hi how are you, what's up?" I ask immediately on alert when I see the worried look in his eyes.

"Can I come in Evie?" he asks warily.

"Of course you can, what's happened?" I ask.

Kyle steps inside and unzips his coat, as he does so he pulls out a bag and pushing it between his knees shrugs off his coat. I take it from him and hang it up and gesture towards the living room.

"It's Kyle" I say unnecessarily as we go in, Gideon immediately stands up and greets Kyle warmly.

"Sit down Kyle, what brings you here tonight?" Gideon asks as he sits down again.

"Erm… a few things actually" Kyle says, I can tell he is really worried about something and I sit down beside my younger brother and wrap my arm around his shoulder and wait for him to speak.

He is almost deciding what to talk about first and his eyes drop to the bag he is fidgeting with.

"I… erm… I made you this, it's like a wedding present from me… it's not much but I thought…" he stops and thrusts the bag at me.

I open it and find a small photograph album inside; I open it and gasp. Arranged inside are photographs he took at our wedding; Gideon moves closer to look.

"I only printed off a few because…" he stops and flushes and I know why, because of the cost. "I hope they're ok I printed them off at that print your digital photos thing they have in the supermarket" he adds.

I turn the pages and I see candid photos of me getting ready, of me helping Maisie, me talking and laughing with my mum and gran. I see a gorgeous photo of Gideon hugging his dad and one of him standing with Christopher and Ricky and they are all laughing. I see one of him talking to his mum and she is straightening his tie.

"These are outstanding Kyle" Gideon says, the emotion clear in his voice, and I see Kyle flush with pride at the praise.

I turn the page again and see one of me walking towards Gideon with Vic and there is one of Gideon watching me and Christopher leaning forward with his hand on Gideon's shoulder and he is whispering something in his ear. The next page shows Gideon pushing my wedding ring on and me giving him his and Kyle has also captured the moment Gideon kissed me. All the memories of that day flood my mind with each photograph I look at. I can't remember him taking any of these and realise he must have taken them all without a flash so he wasn't seen, which makes the quality of them even more astounding as he seems to have got the exposure and lighting spot on, he is obviously very talented at what he does.

The photographs at the reception are quite revealing, showing our family mixing with Gideon's. Kyle has captured a brilliant picture of Gran, mum, Elizabeth, her mum Carol and Geoff's mum Ursula all chatting together and laughing at something. Then there are photos of Vic, Gideon and Christopher whilst doing their speeches and one of the astonished look on my face when I was surprised with the birthday cake. He also captured the moment just before that when Gideon and I were messing about. I glance at Gideon and see he is totally enthralled by the photographs, not one is posed or staged they are all natural and candid and they are just brilliant.

"Thank you so much for these Kyle we will treasure them" I say sincerely.

I see him flush again at the compliment, and he digs into his pocket and pulls out a small memory stick and he hands it to me.

"What's this?" I ask looking at it.

"That's all of the pictures I took. I took loads but as I said I only printed out a few for the album but there are lots more on there" he says.

"On here?" I ask, "Do you want this back?" I add looking at the flash drive.

Kyle shakes his head, "No I bought that especially to put all the photos on to give to you, but it didn't cost as much as I thought it would and so I had some money left and that's when I got the idea of printing some off and putting them in an album for you as well" he explains.

"Well I am very touched by the gesture Kyle it was very kind of you" Gideon says.

Kyle shrugs, "I would never have been able to do any of it if you hadn't given me that brilliant camera, I've learnt loads since I had it to play with, so it was the least I could do for you both… like my way of saying thanks" he says dismissively.

Gideon leans forward and takes the album from me and starts looking through it. I pull Kyle towards me and hug him again tightly.

"Thank you so much for that" I say, "Oh by the way, I brought you something French back from Paris, I gave it to mum to give you" I add.

"Thanks Evie" he says with a weak smile.

I look at him closely as he pulls away and I know something is eating him and I remember he said there were a few reasons he was here tonight.

"This isn't the only reason you have turned up here tonight is it?" I ask gently.

Gideon looks up and watches as Kyle fidgets and looks uncomfortable.

"No, mum said everyone was coming here this afternoon and so I told her I'd catch you later. She knows I'm coming here tonight to bring the photos, but I wanted to talk to you about something else, something that happened the other day which I didn't want to say in front of everyone else" he says.

"Alright and what's that?" Gideon asks.

"Someone… this man, approached me… the other day" he begins and I go cold wondering what is coming next and I also see the colour draining from Gideon's face as he hears that.

"Ok," I say, I glance again at Gideon and see he is giving his full attention to Kyle and also looking concerned, wondering what Kyle is going to say.

"I didn't know him but he seemed to know me, he called me by my name and he asked me if my mum was Monica Trammel and if you were my sister, he knew all our names" he says.

I nod, "Ok" I say again.

"Yeah, so I didn't say anything and just kept walking and he came after me and he cornered me near the jitty near the flats where you used to live. I think he realised I was scared 'cos he backed off a bit and said not to be scared and that he wasn't going to hurt me, 'cos… he, he… he said… he said that… he said he was… my dad!"

My eyes widen and I stare at Kyle in shock, before I shake my head in denial, "No way mate, Vic is your dad, who was that man? Whoever he was he was clearly stirring and just trying to cause trouble" I say confidently.

Kyle nods but doesn't look convinced, this has obviously rattled him and I feel the anger rising inside me that some fucker out to cause trouble has made Kyle doubt fundamental facts about his family.

"Who was this guy?" I ask again.

Kyle shrugs, "I don't know, I've never seen him before in my life, he said that his name was Jack and that he was your dad too. He said I'm sure you're Monica's son and that you have an older sister called Eva don't you, well I'm her dad too. He said to ask you because you knew him as you've seen him before".

"Jack?" I whisper, confusion setting in now.

I stand up and start pacing, Gideon gets up and reaches for me, "Eva" he says gently.

I hold up my hand to stop him as I am trying to think, I pause and return my attention back to Kyle. "Kyle do you remember what he looked like?" I ask as I dredge my memory of the only time I saw my biological father about four years ago.

Kyle shrugs, "No not really, I didn't really take much notice I just wanted to get out of there" he says.

I nod, "Ok, don't worry, look you do realise we need to talk to mum about this. Jack _is_ my dad - in the loosest sense of the word. There is no doubt about that, but mum was with Vic when you and your brothers were born" I say. "Did he say anything about Reece and Dec?" I ask.

Kyle shakes his head, "No, he just said he was my dad and your dad".

I sigh and look at Gideon who reiterates that we need to talk to my mother about this.

Kyle nods, "I just wanted to share with you before I hit mum with it. I didn't want to say anything earlier which is why I didn't come, as I wanted to get my head around it all before I told anyone and because… I don't want to say anything in front of my brothers and also because… because well… my dad is my dad. I know he's not your dad but we've all always known that… but he _is_ my dad, isn't he Evie?" he says. He looks at me with utter bewilderment in his eyes and I see tears starting to form. I reach for him to try and reassure him.

Before I can reply though the house phone starts ringing and Gideon goes to answer it.

"Hello Monica, yes he is still here… yes… actually we were about to call you. I don't suppose you and Vic could come over do you…? No he's fine, he's not hurt and he's perfectly safe but he and Eva do need to talk to you both about something that has happened which Kyle has shared with us… yes… well it's not something I really want to go into on the phone… that's fine…yes ok then we'll see you shortly, thanks Monica, yes, goodbye".

Gideon puts the phone down, "They are on their way over now" he states.

I am still sitting with my arm around Kyle, "Is that everything?" I ask and I see him hesitate before he glances at Gideon and shakes his head.

"Ok, what else?" I ask.

Kyle looks really uncomfortable now, and he looks up at Gideon once more. Gideon sits down beside him "What's wrong Kyle, what do you want to say?" he asks.

Kyle looks at me and blushes and he is getting more and more agitated and distressed and I realise he wants to ask Gideon something and he doesn't want me to hear.

"Is it something you want to talk over with Gideon?" I ask and Kyle nods and he looks a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's not something I feel comfortable talking with you about Evie, I know you're my sister and everything but…" he says.

I quickly take the initiative, and hold up my hand to stop him. "That's fine, I'll get out of your way, do you want a drink or anything?" I ask him, he quickly jumps on that and nods enthusiastically.

"Tea?" I ask.

"Yes please" he says.

I smile at him, "I'll go and put the kettle on" I say and I get up and leave the room, but nosiness gets the better of me and after I put the kettle on, I shamelessly come back and I listen at the door.

"What is it Kyle?" I hear Gideon ask gently.

"Gideon, you know when you were younger, and things started changing… you know… puberty and stuff?" Kyle begins and I smile, he is asking for advice. I wonder why he hasn't gone to Vic and then I worry that he hasn't done so because he has doubts now that Vic is his father and I carry on listening.

"Yes" Gideon says carefully.

"Well, when did you realise you liked girls, when did you… like get hard when you saw girls, did you always know?" he asks awkwardly.

I smile again as I listen but then I wonder what Gideon is going to say as I know his history on this subject.

"Kyle, I've always known I like girls. It's just something I always knew I can't explain how, but I did. But if I was to be totally honest with you, I didn't really have any real interest in any particular girls until I met Eva and I fell in love with her." he says diplomatically.

"Oh ok" he says.

"Why are you asking this?" Gideon asks, deflecting the conversation back to Kyle.

"Because… because, well you see… shit… you see… it doesn't matter" he says.

"Hey, hey come on calm down Kyle, what is it, something is obviously worrying you?" Gideon coaxes.

"If I tell you, you promise you won't tell my dad or anyone else?" he asks.

"Alright, you have my word" Gideon says.

"Ok, It's just… at school, now after PE we have to have a shower and we were all in the showers after PE… and I got hard" he whispers.

"I see, so what you are saying is that seeing the other boys naked aroused you?" Gideon asks.

There is a silence so I assume Kyle is nodding.

"Ok, well how old are you Kyle, 11?"

"Yes, nearly 12" Kyle says.

"Well, if you want my honest opinion, I think you are starting puberty and your hormones are all over the place and what you are experiencing is totally normal. Have you been waking up in a morning with a hard on or even waking up in a bit of a mess?"

There is another silence and I assume Kyle is either nodding or shaking his head.

"Well, it's all perfectly normal, all that happens for someone your age and some boys do get a hard on at what can seem like the most inconvenient times and so I wouldn't read anything into this at the moment or start jumping to any conclusions about your sexual orientation. Just go with the flow, I'm sure things will level out as you mature, you are very young still, but if as you mature you discover that you are attracted to men rather than women then there is absolutely nothing whatsoever wrong or shameful about that. As you mature you may end up preferring women, you may end up preferring men or you may find you are attracted to both men and women. But at the moment you are just starting out and you are exploring your sexuality, everything is awakening inside you and it's all new and because it's all new you will find strange things happening and as I say you will get hard at the most inconvenient times. There is nothing wrong with that, just don't be forced to do anything you don't want to do, and if anyone does try and force you to do something you find uncomfortable or wrong don't be afraid to say so".

"Ok, thanks Gideon" Kyle says the relief in his voice evident.

"No problem" Gideon replies.

"And you won't tell dad?" Kyle asks.

"Strictly between us" Gideon reassures him.

"It's just…" Kyle says after a moment's hesitation.

"What?" Gideon asks.

"Well, a couple of my mates watch porn and they showed me some stuff and seeing men and women doing it, well my mates got hard when they watched it and you know they jacked off to it, but it didn't really do anything for me," he says.

My mouth drops open and I have to stop myself barging in there. I am shocked Kyle is watching porn!

"Well first of all I suggest you stop watching porn as that isn't an accurate representation of a healthy relationship with a woman. There is much more to having a relationship with anyone than just sex" Gideon says calmly yet firmly.

"Ok, thanks Gideon" Kyle says again.

I finish making Kyle's tea and then head back out. As I return to the living room the front door bell rings.

"Here you go mate" I say as I hand him the mug, then I turn and go to let my mum in, my mind reeling from everything I've heard.

As I open the door mum and Vic are standing there looking worried. "Hi come in" I say as I look at my mum; everything Kyle said before goes through my head once more.

They step inside and take off their coats. I hang them up and turn to see them waiting for me to say something.

I gesture to the living room, "Come through" I say.

Vic stares at me intently, "What's going on Evie, you look as though you have seen a ghost" he says.

I don't say anything and we all go in. Gideon immediately stands and greets mum and Vic warmly and asks them to sit down. Kyle has put his head down and is trying to look inconspicuous in the corner.

I sit down beside him "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush on this, as I think it's best to just come out and say it. Kyle is concerned because he said someone confronted him, and cornered him in the jitty near my old flat. He asked him if you were his mum. This man knew his name and you were also mentioned by name. This man also said that I was his sister and he mentioned me by name too" I begin.

Concern and worry immediately fills both their faces and they wait for me to continue.

"Kyle said the man told him not to be scared, now I know what he said next to him is totally wrong so don't get upset but we need to find out if it is who he said he was" I say. I pause and take a deep breath, "He said to Kyle not to be scared as he wouldn't hurt him because he was his dad," At that, Vic leaps to his feet and yells out loudly.

"Dad, calm down and please don't shout, Maisie is asleep" I say firmly but kindly.

I watch as he realises, nods and he sits down again "Sorry Evie" he mutters, he reaches for my mum's hand and as I look at her a cold rock settles in my stomach as she looks… guilty. Oh my god could there be some truth to this?

Kyle notices her reaction too and looks at me with more than a small amount of concern.

I squeeze Kyle's hand and carry on with the story, "The man said his name was Jack, he said that he's Kyle's dad and that he was my dad too. Well we all know Jack was my sperm donor that is no surprise, but there is no way he is Kyle's dad, right mum?" I ask, looking at my mum once more.

She shifts in her seat and doesn't say anything.

"Mon, Evie's right… I'm Kyle's dad aren't I?" Vic asks his voice tight and mum still doesn't answer but a single tear trickles down her cheek.

"Mon?" Vic says again.

"Mum what's going on?" Kyle asks speaking for the first time, his eyes are fixed on mum and fear is evident in them at the growing realisation that what that stranger told him could be true.

I hear my mum let out a small sob and she covers her face with her hand. Oh my god this really could be true, I look up at Gideon who also has his eyes fixed on my mother.

"It was just once, Jack showed up soon after we had got together. He came on the pretext of seeing Eva, but he wasn't really interested. He had found out I was seeing you and he didn't like it. He was jealous, I hadn't seen anything of him for years, Eva was a baby the last time he came to see me but he showed up out of the blue. It was my day off; you were at work and Eva was at school. She must have been about 6/7ish, he had no idea how old Eva was and didn't realise she was at school or maybe he did and just used her as an excuse to come around. I don't know, but…" she stops and she lowers her head.

"You slept with him?" Vic asks trying desperately to keep his voice quiet and his temper under control.

My mum nods and bursts into tears. I watch as Vic yanks his hand away from her and surges to his feet and he puts his hands in his hair and lets out an anguished moan.

"It was just the once, then about a month or so later I realised I was pregnant with Kyle. I didn't trick you, I always believed you were Kyle's dad, you have to believe me" she begs.

"Fucking hell!" he spits, he scrubs his hands over his face and I can see this has totally destroyed him.

"Dad?" Kyle whispers and I hear him sob.

Vic shakes his head and holds up his hand, "No I'm not!" he spits and that pisses me off; none of this is Kyle's fault.

I stand up, "Hey, don't, that's not fair! It's not Kyle's fault none of this is Kyle's fault" I spit, "You have always treated me as your own and loved me. Don't be like that, he is still your son" I say.

Vic shakes his head and his voice starts to rise once more, "The difference is I always knew you weren't mine Evie. I knew that, accepted it and took you on as my own anyway, that was my choice. I always thought Kyle was mine, I held him in my arms moments after he had been born, I believed he was my son" he says loudly his voice cracking.

"And he still is and at this moment he needs you" I say gesturing to Kyle who is now sobbing quietly, Gideon has moved closer to him and wrapped his arm around him in an effort to comfort him and is whispering to him.

"I'm sorry dad, I should never have said anything" Kyle sobs.

I see Vic's shoulders slump and his face soften and he reaches towards Kyle and pulls him up into his arms. He glances at me, "Sorry Evie I didn't mean to shout" he says, then he turns his attention to Kyle who is now clinging to Vic and sobbing in his arms.

"Come here, none of this is your fault. I'm sorry, it's just a bit of a shock… that's all. I didn't mean what I said, of course I'm still your dad".

I watch as he grips the back of Kyle's neck and speaks urgently to him, "You are my son Kyle, you always have been and always will be, this makes no difference" he says.

I watch as Kyle nods and wipes away his tears.

Vic turns towards my mother and his face hardens considerably. "You and I need to talk, I want to know everything, what about Reece and Dec are they mine?" he asks coldly.

My mum looks up in surprise, "Yes, how could you doubt that? Especially Reece he is the image of you" she protests.

Vic snorts, "Until 5 minutes ago I wouldn't have doubted Kyle was mine either" he says.

"You may be concerned about nothing and he may be your son" Gideon puts in, Vic considers that and nods.

"Yeah, I don't particularly want to go on the fucking Jeremy Kyle show though to find out!" he says shaking his head.

Kyle sniggers at that and the oppressive atmosphere lightens a little.

"You could do a DNA test privately. I could look into it for you?" Gideon says. He doesn't say directly that he would help with the cost but the inference is there and at this moment I could hug him for it.

I nod, and turn to my mum, "There is no-one else is there? It's just between Jack and dad" I ask, cringing inwardly that I am even asking this but also noting the irony that I am calling my biological father by his name and giving the title of dad to the man who has always been there for me.

She hesitates for a moment and then after she considers that she shakes her head, "No, just between Jack and Vic" she says sadly, but she doesn't sound too convinced. I put that out of my head as I realise this all must have been a huge shock for her that a secret she has kept all these years has suddenly surfaced.

"Why has that fucking twat suddenly reappeared again now?" Vic asks his anger reigniting once more and now firmly directed at Jack.

I snort, "Isn't it obvious? I have just got married, not only that I have got married to a successful man with money. My guess is he knows about me and Gideon and so he went to my old flat looking for me and when I wasn't there anymore, he wanted to know where I was and decided to stir up trouble while he was at it. Del wouldn't tell him where I moved to, I bet you any money that is his reasons" I state bitterly.

Vic shakes his head, "So what do we do now?" he asks looking around, his anger has now drained away and he just looks destroyed.

I take a deep breath, "Look the way I see it is, you love Kyle and you said yourself it won't make a difference. You have been his dad all his life and will carry on being his dad. It is a week till Christmas. So even if we order a DNA test now, we won't get any results till the New Year. So, I say forget tonight ever happened till the New Year. We wait till January, get a DNA test done to find out for sure one way or the other, just to get rid of that doubt, then whatever the results are we deal with it and take it from there" I say.

I watch Vic consider this and nod in agreement. He turns towards my mum, "Come on Mon I want to go home" he says and I can't help but hear the edge in his voice as he says this and I worry about what this revelation will do to his and mums' relationship.

As they move out to the hallway I grab Vic's arm, he turns and looks at me.

"Don't let him destroy you and mum, and don't forget Reece and Dec" I say.

Vic nods "I know, I'll be ok, it's all come as a bit of a shock that's all" he says.

I wrap my arms around him, "I know, but I also know my mum and although she obviously made a bad choice Jack _is_ a manipulative bastard. He probably told her everything she wanted to hear that day. I only met him once that I remember when I was about 16 and he tried telling me everything he thought I wanted to hear. He laid it on thick saying how he wanted to know me and everything, and mum was only a teenager when she had me she was the same age I was when I had Maisie and look what a twat I was over Nathan till I saw sense. I believed his shit for years too" I say.

I watch Vic consider this and nod, he pulls me close. "Difference is you have more common sense and maturity in your little finger than your mum has in her whole damn body" he says bitterly and that comment worries me.

"Don't let him destroy our family" I say slightly desperately.

Vic smiles at me, "He won't" he says.

He turns towards Kyle, "You coming son?" he asks.

Kyle hesitates and looks at me and then Gideon "Could I… would it be ok if… I mean" he says.

I look at Gideon; a selfish part of me wants Kyle to go home. But that is conflicting with the big sister instinct of protecting my brother.

"You are welcome to stay the night here if you want to Kyle, but the spare room isn't furnished yet" Gideon says. "So all we can offer you is the sofa" he adds.

I watch as Kyle considers this and nods, "I don't mind, if you don't. I know you have just come home but..." he says.

My mum comes back in and shakes her head, "No Kyle you are not staying here you are coming home, you have school tomorrow" she states firmly.

I watch as Kyle nods and walks slowly towards the door his head down and his shoulders slumped. I grasp his hand.

"I'm not back to work till Monday so you know where I am if you need me" I say.

Kyle smiles weakly, "Thanks Evie" he says gratefully.

With that I watch them all go, and as I close the front door behind them I rest my head on it. I feel a pair of strong arms come around me and pull me close.

"Come here" Gideon whispers.

I turn in his arms and hold on to him sobbing gently into his chest as he just holds me.

**(GIDEON)**

I am officially shocked to the core; I never expected any of that to happen when Kyle turned up tonight. I am concerned by the effect it has had on Eva, it has clearly upset her deeply and at this moment she looks lost. I don't like it and my protective instincts towards her are heightened by this. My heart also goes out to Kyle though, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place and now he will have the added guilt of being the one who brought the secrets to light.

I wonder if Eva's theory is correct as to why her biological father has suddenly reappeared, and if it was him who confronted Kyle. I am glad Kyle went home with his parents, not only for their sakes to sort this out but, call me selfish, but I have just come back off honeymoon and I want my wife to myself and not have visitors staying in the house. I have already decided I will make the offer to pay for the DNA tests in the New Year, as I don't want Eva to be caught up in this any more than she already is, and any lingering doubt will inevitably draw her in even more.

I lead her into the living room, she is clinging to me like a small child and I ease her from me and get her to sit down on the sofa. I pick up the half drunk mug of tea that Kyle left.

"I'll just take this away" I say gently and she nods. "Do you want anything?" I ask.

I see her think about that, "A mug of hot chocolate would be nice" she says gratefully and I nod, thankful that I can do this small thing for her as I am feeling totally out of my depth at the moment. This revelation has rocked her very core and I am not sure what I can do to provide any help or comfort to her. As I am in the kitchen I perceive movement behind me and look round and Eva is there holding her phone.

"I was thinking… I think I should call Gran; she could go around and help them… she'll know what to do" she says.

I nod in agreement, I was going to suggest that Sandra was informed of what happened here tonight if only to help take the burden of all this from Eva.

I watch as she places the phone on the work surface and presses the speaker button, then she reaches for me and holds on to me tightly.

I don't hesitate and put down the jar of hot chocolate and wrap my arms around her and wait.

I hear the phone ringing and then Sandra's voice as she answers.

"Hello" she says.

"Gran it's me Evie, something's happened" Eva blurts out.

"Evie, what's wrong you sound terrible? Sandra says with obvious concern.

"Kyle came around tonight to see us, and he said someone had approached him and told him he was his dad. But here's the bombshell, the man said he was my dad too and that his name was Jack. So we asked mum to come over and straighten things out, but she made things ten times worse when she admitted that she had slept with Jack around the time she conceived Kyle" Eva says quickly all the words tumbling out.

"What?! You are joking!" Sandra exclaims, clearly shocked by this revelation.

"She said it was only once, he turned up one day apparently on the pretext of seeing me and they ended up sleeping together. She put it out of her mind and then when she found out she was pregnant with Kyle she just assumed Vic was his dad, but now this has made her think" Eva says.

"Fucking hell" Sandra says, "Where are they now?" she asks.

"They all went home, dad was totally destroyed. He said some things which upset Kyle but he apologised, I think he's in shock. I am worried about what is going to happen, Kyle is now guilt ridden about the whole thing. It's all a fucking mess, so I… I'm calling you to ask if you'll go around?" she says.

"Of course I will, for god's sake I don't believe this. Why now after all these years has that twat suddenly reappeared and what the hell possessed him to approach Kyle like that?" she asks.

Eva snorts at Sandra's description, "Like I said when that question was raised earlier, it's obvious. It seems he has heard I've got married and got wind of the fact there is money. I reckon that's why he turned up when I was 16. Mum always said Jack has never worked, he was a lazy fucker and he turned up on my doorstep when I got the flat and the job at Cross Industries. So my guess then was he was looking to see if he could sponge off me, but realised quickly that was out of the question. But now my circumstances have changed. Kyle said he cornered him near my old flat so my guess is he went there looking for me and realised I had moved and he wants to know where I am and decided to cause trouble while he was at it" she says.

"Well if he does turn up, don't let him in" Sandra says coldly.

Eva snorts again, "If he turns up here, he'll soon wish he hadn't fucking bothered!" she says.

I hear Sandra laugh humourlessly, "Yeah I thought you'd say that, alright, thanks for telling me. I'll pop round and see what's going on, now don't worry about it. It will all sort itself out, even if we have to go on the Jeremy Kyle show to do a DNA test" she says.

I lean forward and speak now, "Hello Sandra, Eva has you on speakerphone and I just want to say this; When Monica and Vic were here, it was agreed that a DNA test would be done in the New Year to eliminate all doubt and I want to make it clear now that I would gladly be willing to help pay for a private test to be done, as Vic didn't seem too happy about the idea of going on a television show to find out" I say. I feel Eva squeeze me and I look down at her and she mouths the words 'thank you'.

There is a moments silence and then Sandra speaks again, "Thank you Gideon that is very kind of you" she says.

"Ok so that's everything" Eva says.

I hear Sandra sigh, "Alright, well I'm going to go round there now, try not to worry about this Evie, and I'll see you two tomorrow at Maisie's school play" she says.

I automatically smile at the thought of the primary school nativity play tomorrow.

"Yeah, thanks gran, see you tomorrow" Eva says.

"Goodnight Gideon" Sandra says and I immediately say goodbye to her.

Eva switches off her phone and turns and holds me tightly.

"Let me get you that hot chocolate and we'll go and sit down" I say, she nods and pulls away and lifts up on to her tip toes and presses a small kiss to my lips.

"Thank you" she whispers and then I watch her leave the kitchen and go and sit down.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

The next morning, I am sorting out Maisie's schoolbag when Eva walks into the kitchen. She looks pale and unhappy although she smiles weakly at me and she mutters good morning to both of us. I know immediately that she is still worrying about what happened last night. I see Maisie watching her carefully as she walks past us, her eyes follow her mother as she goes to the new coffee machine which is bubbling and spluttering out freshly brewed ground coffee.

Maisie looks from her mother to me and she stares at me questioningly for a moment. She can see all is not well with Eva and it is worrying her. I smile reassuringly at her as I pass her, her school bag. She takes it from me and goes to put it near the door.

"Good morning Angel" I say brightly and Eva turns and smiles once more but doesn't say anything.

Maisie comes back into the kitchen and pushes her now empty cereal bowl and glass on to the work surface and then she walks up behind me and pulls on my t shirt. This sets me on alert as she hasn't done this to get my attention since we first met and she wasn't sure of me. If she wants to say anything, she speaks to me directly now. At first, she called me by name and now she simply calls me daddy which still gives me more joy than I could ever articulate, so this behaviour is not normal.

I turn and smile at her once more and crouch down to her level, "What's up Maisie?" I ask brightly as I slip my arm around her. To my surprise and complete horror she takes a step away from me and she is looking at me warily. Eva notices this and is now also immediately on alert.

"Maisie, what's wrong?" I ask, concerned at this very out of character behaviour.

"Did you hurt my mummy?" she asks quietly, her bottom lip trembling slightly. I am shocked and I rise to my feet shaking my head adamantly.

"No Maisie, whatever made you think that?" I ask. I am shocked and hurt that she could even think such a thing.

Eva stares dumbfounded at Maisie and immediately comes over and crouches down in front of her and takes her small hands in her own. Maisie looks down at the ground and won't meet Eva's gaze.

"Maisie, look at me. What on earth made you say that? Gideon loves us both and has never ever hurt me" she says resolutely.

I see fear and tears in Maisie's eyes now as they dart from Eva and back to me as she realises whatever she is thinking has happened could be wrong.

"It's just…" she begins and then stops as she looks down again.

"Just what?" Eva coaxes gently.

"It's just that… Last night I heard shouting, it woke me up. I heard it and it scared me and then this morning you are sad mummy… like how you used to be, when old daddy lived with us… and when he hit you" she mumbles.

Realisation hits both of us like a ton of bricks and we both realise she had heard Vic when he got upset and it had scared her and now because it is still obviously bothering Eva, Maisie thinks something has happened between us.

Eva shakes her head, "No, Maisie, that wasn't us shouting. Gideon and I weren't fighting last night, Kyle came around and he stayed for a while and then gran and granddad Vic came here to visit too and some things were said which upset granddad. It was granddad Vic who shouted because he was worried and upset" she says.

"But you are sad" Maisie insists.

Eva takes Maisie's hand and nods. "You are right I am sad Maisie, because granddad said some things last night that he didn't mean which upset Kyle, it upset gran and it upset me. But he said he was sorry before he went and we all forgave him. But I was just thinking about everything that happened and you are right it did make me sad. But you know what? I shouldn't be thinking about it now because everyone said sorry and everything was alright when they went" she says and I can tell she is hoping that she is not lying to Maisie and that everything really is ok with her mum and Vic.

Maisie nods seemingly satisfied with this explanation and she looks up at me. She is almost searching my face to see if she can see the truth in it. Eva spots this and steps in again, "I promise you Maisie, Gideon hasn't done anything wrong. He wasn't involved at all in any of the upset last night and he tried his best to make everyone happy again" she says.

Maisie nods and then pulling herself free of Eva she rushes at me and flings her arms around me. "I'm sorry daddy, I just got scared when I saw mummy sad like how she used to be and when I heard shouting… and it made me remember the bad things" she rambles.

Eva stifles a horrified gasp at Maisie's words. I ignore it for a moment though as I drop into a crouch once more, "Don't worry Maisie, you just need to remember that I love you and I love your mummy and I would never, ever hurt either of you" I say.

Maisie sniffs and nods, "Ok" she says.

I nod and an idea comes to me, "You know I always keep my promises don't you?" I say and Maisie nods at me. I have always made sure I have never promised Maisie anything without following through with it, going right back to when I first met her. "Well, I promise you I would never hurt your mummy. I would never ever hit her or hurt her, ok?" I wait watching Maisie's reaction. I see the moment the fear and uncertainty vanish and the trust and belief in me returns and I almost sob with relief as she nods at me. I pull her tightly into my arms and hold her rocking her gently and I am overjoyed when this time she hugs me back and holds me equally tightly, her small hands grabbing at and fisting my T shirt.

I reluctantly pull away and I push her hair from her face. "Good girl, now are you going to go and brush your teeth, and then fetch your hairbrush so we can do your hair or you will be late for school" I say.

Maisie nods, she hesitates and I know she wants to say something else. She is just so clever; she is not just academically gifted she is wise beyond her years in every way and sadly the reason why she is so worldly is because she has witnessed things no child should ever see. So, I wait for her to say what she wants to say.

"I'm sorry daddy" she whispers again, and I shake my head.

"No Maisie, don't be sorry as you have nothing to be sorry for. You did exactly the right thing, you were worried and you were frightened, because you thought something bad had happened and so you asked us about it. If something is ever worrying you or frightens you, never be afraid to come to me or your mummy and ask us or tell us, because we can tell you the truth and explain things and try and make everything alright again" I say.

Maisie nods and smiles at me, "I just heard shouting and it scared me" she says.

Eva speaks now, "And I'm sorry you heard that Maisie, and I _did_ tell granddad not to shout and he was sorry too" she says.

"Ok" Maisie says again and with that she turns and leaves. We watch her go and Eva shakes her head.

"She is too clever for her own good" she says. She turns to me, "I can't believe that she thought…" her words trail off and she shakes her head again.

"Hey come here, it was a natural assumption for her to make" I say as I pull her into my arms. "This has made me realise one thing though" I say and I pull Eva away slightly.

"What?" she asks.

"I'm making a new rule in this house, no raised voices in anger, ever. Maisie clearly has issues with shouting and it triggers and frightens her. We don't shout, we talk and we work things out calmly and quietly".

Eva nods in agreement, "I am guilty of that, all our family are. We explode first and ask questions later. Maisie witnessed so much of the shit between me and Nathan, you have no idea of the guilt I feel knowing that what I did is now affecting her so badly". She snuggles closer to me and I hold her to me and press a kiss to her head.

"Well, then it's our job to help her forget those early memories and help her build new ones of a loving, secure family where she always feels safe and a family who talk out their problems and who don't yell and scream at each other" I say.

Eva nods, "Yeah that sounds good, although you generally don't tend to do that. Shout I mean, yet I can always tell when you are angry as your voice goes all hard and icy and you can see it in your eyes" she says, smiling up at me.

The incident with Maisie seemed to make Eva shake off the worries she had about last night and although I was certain she was still feeling very guilty, she had brightened considerably by the time we were ready to leave.

"Are you going to work today?" Maisie asks in surprise as we both take her to school on foot and neither of us are dressed for work. As we have settled into a routine now whereby if Eva is on the early shift I take Maisie to school in the car before heading off to work and if Eva is on days we both take her, but we still tend to go in the car now rather than walk.

"Nope" I say with a grin, "Your mum and I are still on holiday," then I lean down and whisper in Maisie's ear as if I am telling her a secret. "In fact, your mum and I don't go back to work until the day you go back to school after Christmas" I say.

Eva stares at me in shock at this, as she was under the impression we were going back on Monday, but as Monday is Christmas Eve and we will be off Tuesday and Wednesday for Christmas day and Boxing Day I had taken the decision to book us off until after the New Year, as I had noticed Eva had barely used any of her holiday allowance even with the time off she had had when we moved house.

Maisie claps her hands "And I break up from school tomorrow for Christmas" she says her eyes shining with excitement.

"You do, and today we are coming to school to see you in your play" I say.

We arrive at the school and Maisie runs off and leaves us when we arrive. We see a number of the mums staring at us and whispering and we realise why when we spot Megan standing apart all by herself in the playground. When she sees us, she looks away and cannot and will not make eye contact with us.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Eva whispers fiercely when she sees her.

"Her court case doesn't come up before the magistrates until the New Year," I explain. Charles had warned me this is what would happen.

As we wait for the whistle to blow, Eva's phone starts buzzing. She lets go of my hand and reaches for it, I watch as she rolls her eyes and sighs when she looks at it.

"Oh and that is just great" she says sarcastically and I wait for her to elaborate but she quickly takes the call and it becomes clear who she is talking to and her reaction.

"Good morning Tasha" she says in a resigned tone. I wrap my arm around her reassuringly and listen to the one-sided conversation.

"Yes… we did thank you… yes yesterday… we are… erm… yes… oh ok then, well we are up at school at the moment, dropping Maisie off… yes about half an hour or so I should think…yes alright then… ok bye". I watch as she pushes her phone away and I wait for her to explain.

"Tasha wants to come and see us, this morning at home" she says shortly.

I nod, "Ok then, that's nothing we weren't expecting" I say reassuringly.

"Yeah I know" Eva replies, even though she doesn't sound totally convinced.

**oooOOOooo**

We arrive back home and pull up in the driveway and get out and as we do so we see a red Ford Fiesta pull into the driveway and stop behind the Lexus, Eva stiffens when she sees it.

"Fucking hell, give us chance to get back!" she says to herself and I inwardly smile at her hostile reaction.

I watch as I see Tasha climb out of the car with a folder and she pulls out a large bag which she slings over one shoulder before she closes and locks her car door. I see her looking up at the house, and taking it all in before her gaze settles on us and she smiles at us brightly.

"Eva, Gideon how are you both?" she asks.

"I'm fine" Eva responds tightly, and I watch as she automatically folds her arms defensively, but I lean forward and offer Tasha my hand which she accepts and she shakes it warmly as I offer her my own greeting.

"Hello Tasha do you want to come inside?" I say.

I open the front door and tap in the code we had set for the alarm and then I shrug off my coat and hang it up, Eva silently follows and finally Tasha hands me her jacket which I also hang up.

"Come through" I say as I lead her into the living room. I watch her as her eyes dart everywhere taking everything in.

"Oh my goodness, it is very Christmassy in here" Tasha says.

I laugh, "Yes, it was a surprise that Maisie, with the help of Eva's mother and Grandmother put together for us for our return from our honeymoon" I say. "Apparently Maisie didn't consider the house properly decorated for Christmas until she had used _all _the decorations we had bought" I add.

I gesture to the sofa "Won't you sit down, would you like a drink?" I ask. It hasn't escaped me that Eva has yet to say a word.

Tasha declines the drink and sits down on the sofa and opens her folder. Eva and I sit down and wait for her to speak.

"Ok then, there are a number of reasons for my visit today. The first is just a general catch up as it was coming up to my time to come and see you again Eva, also because you have now got married and moved house and finally because we have received Gideon's intention to adopt Maisie" she says.

I lean forward and clasp my hands in front of me, "Alright, so where do you want to start?" I ask.

"Ok good, right so first of all, am I correct in saying you two are now married?" Tasha asks.

I reach for Eva's hand, "We are, we married last Friday on Eva's 20th birthday and we came home yesterday from a honeymoon in Paris" I say proudly.

"Oh very nice, I bet that was lovely" Tasha says with a smile, "And Maisie was staying with your grandmother while you were on honeymoon?" she asks as she makes notes.

Eva nods, "Yes she was, but we called her every night and talked to her on Skype" she adds a little defensively.

Tasha smiles and pauses, "I'm not judging you Eva, you were entitled to go away on honeymoon. I'm just establishing the facts" she says. "And this is your primary residence now?" she asks looking around.

"If you mean do I live here now then yes, Maisie and I have lived here since the beginning of November when Gideon bought it. I relinquished my tenancy officially then but I didn't hand back my keys to the flat till the end of November, as I had to pay my rent to that point" Eva says.

"Are you still working at Cross Industries?" she asks as she continues to write.

Eva nods again, "Yes, and I'm starting evening classes as I want to take my GCSE's, the classes start in the New Year, it's all arranged and Gideon will take care of Maisie the nights I am at my classes and I'm also going to learn to drive. I've sent off for my provisional licence" she says.

Tasha nods and makes more notes, and I step in at this point, "I am encouraging Eva to fulfil her full potential, you should know she is also planning on continuing her education once she has completed her GCSE's although she hasn't decided yet what qualifications she wants to do, but she had mentioned an interest in business related qualifications" I say proudly.

"That all sounds really good and positive Eva" Tasha says brightly and I feel Eva relax a little at that, but she tenses again at Tasha's next question. "How has childcare provision for Maisie changed since you moved in with Gideon and then married?" Tasha asks.

"Since Gideon and I got together and became serious, he started helping with childcare. But you already know that, because the school told you when I put him on the list. We share the school run duties and if I am on an early shift he sorts out Maisie and takes her to school now, so my mum and gran are no longer involved. Same with afternoons, either I fetch her or Gideon goes to pick her up, if Gideon goes he either finishes work early or if we have something going on at work and he needs to get back he will take her to my gran's until one of us gets off work to fetch her. Gran is still our go to person if anything ever crops up and neither of us can go" Eva says.

"Right, that's all really good, and Maisie is happy living here and with all the changes, no problems at all?" Tasha asks.

Eva looks at me and I smile and squeeze her hand reassuringly, "There wasn't, everything was going very well, Maisie has accepted me into her life and she even asked me if she could call me daddy. I had told her I didn't mind but she needed to remember that Nathan was her real daddy… at the moment and she said something quite profound, she said that I was her real daddy because I behaved like a real daddy should" I pause and swallow hard as I remember the events of this morning and realise how much that had hurt me.

"Gideon bought her a book to write and draw in, after we found out how clever she was we just thought she might like it, and she writes down in it what she thinks" Eva says.

"So, you could say Maisie has a diary?" Tasha asks.

Eva nods, "Yeah I suppose you could call it that, it's like a diary and she has drawn pictures of us all in it and she has written in it how much she loves Gideon and how she wants him to be her daddy".

"May I see it?" Tasha asks.

Eva nods and leaves the room, a few moments later she returns with Maisie's notebook, Tasha takes it and begins to look through it and read it after a while she looks up and smiles at Eva.

"She is a very clever little girl and it is obvious by what she has written and drawn here that she feels safe and happy and has developed an obvious bond with Gideon," Tasha says with a smile and hands back the book.

"We did have a small issue this morning" I begin.

"Oh?" Tasha asks.

I nod, "Last night Eva's stepfather, mother and brother came round after Maisie had gone to bed, and during the course of that visit something was said which upset Eva's stepfather and he got a bit vocal - purely because what had been said had shocked and upset him. Eva asked him to keep it down as Maisie was in bed and he immediately apologised and calmed down. However, Maisie had heard the shouting and it had frightened her and this morning she asked us about it. We were honest with her and explained without going into too much detail what had happened and we both are certain she was reassured, and due to that we have taken the decision that we won't allow any voices raised in anger in the house and that we will always endeavour to resolve issues by talking them through" I say.

"Alright, I think that all sounds very reasonable, and you are going to relay these wishes to other family members?" Tasha asks.

Eva nods, "Yes we are, and we told Maisie that if we do anything that frightens her or worries her she should tell us or ask us about it so we can tell her and reassure her" she says.

Tasha nods in agreement, "That is a really good idea, communication is always the key to avoiding any real conflict and you are fortunate that because Maisie is so intelligent and articulate you can perhaps explain things and converse with her in ways which other children of her age probably wouldn't totally understand" she says. "So apart from this morning there have been no issues to speak of and that was just an isolated incident?"

"Yes, everything has been fine and that was totally unexpected and it won't be happening again" Eva says confidently.

"I need to ask is Maisie aware of your intention to formally adopt her?" Tasha looks at us both and we nod in unison.

"Yeah, she overheard us talking about it and asked us what adoption meant so we told her and she asked us if Gideon could go and ask the court to be her dad after we explained to her what we wanted to do and she was all for it. Then it was shortly after that when she asked Gideon if she could call him daddy," Eva says.

Is Nathan aware of your intentions?" Tasha asks.

Eva nods and stiffens at the very mention of him, "Yep, I went to see him back at the beginning of November, someone had told him I was now with Gideon and he kicked off about it. He immediately sent me a visiting order, and a letter filled with all his usual crap of he'll change and that things will be different, so I went to see him. It was shortly after Gideon and I got engaged and when he saw my ring he threw a fit trying to tell me that I was his, so I told him I was getting married and that he no longer featured in my life, more importantly I told him the reasons _why_ he was no longer in my life and that he was to leave me alone. I told him we were done and then I told him Gideon was adopting Maisie. He kicked off and said he was her dad and so I told him that he had no say because he wasn't on her birth certificate" Eva says.

I see Tasha making notes, "And how did he take that?" she asks.

Eva shrugs, "He tried everything, first of all he had a tantrum, but he couldn't do anything as the guards had to tell him to pack it in and sit down a couple of times. Then he tried emotional blackmail, he tried to make me feel sorry for him saying everyone had abandoned him and I was all he had left. But I just told him it was his own fault and I laid it all out for him plainly and then I even showed him Maisie's diary which I had taken with me and he read how she had written about wanting Gideon as her dad. I told him what Maisie had said and how she had asked Gideon if she could call him dad. I think that got to him the most, what Maisie wrote and said about him. So, if he hasn't got the message now he never will" she says.

"And Nathan has no legal Parental Responsibility?" Tasha asks.

Eva shakes her head, "No, the day I registered her birth I told him about it, the date and the time and he said he would come with me but he never turned up for the appointment so I didn't name him as her dad. I couldn't, not with him not being there. I found out later he had gone out with his mates and got high instead… I should have seen sense then" she says sadly.

"Ok, well that covers everything, and I am happy to tell you today Eva that it has been decided that you are being officially signed off now. Maisie is no longer considered at risk and she has been removed from the register, in fact she has been off the at risk register for some considerable time, despite the isolated incident when Nathan was released but it was felt you should remain on the books in case we could offer you any further support. But, now it is obvious that you no longer need that support and I can't tell you how happy I am to see how you have turned your life around Eva, you are one of my biggest successes" Tasha says kindly.

I see Eva smile for the first time at this and she mutters a word of thanks.

"However, you are not rid of me that easily, although I have officially signed you off which means I won't be coming to see you regularly, as I have been. I need to tell you that Social Services have been informed by Gideon's solicitor of Gideon's intention to adopt and so I have been appointed as the liaison Social Worker for the authority to oversee that adoption request of Maisie. I officially won't begin this until the court receives the paperwork and requests a report from us when everything is underway, but it has been decided that because I know you and Maisie best and your history it is in everyone's best interests that I am assigned to this case" she says.

We both nod, Charles had said as much so this doesn't come as any surprise to me.

"How do you both feel about that?" she asks.

I shrug, "I have nothing to hide, I have been open and honest with you since the very first time we met" I say.

Eva nods, "I'm ok with it" she says.

Tasha smiles "That's great, ok then, as I say I'm no longer assigned to you specifically as your Social Worker and you won't be seeing me again as officially you have now been signed off but once I start the adoption report for the court, I will need to see you all again to talk with Maisie face to face about how she feels about the adoption and what her views are and what she thinks of Gideon. I will also need to discuss a few things with you, for example your relationship with your uncle" she says warily looking at me.

I hold up my hand, "I can answer that for you now, I don't have one and never will. I know he was released from prison for what he did to me and my brother but I don't have anything to do with him, as far as I am aware he lives somewhere in Manchester, but he knows and accepts I want nothing to do with him, and has agreed not to contact or approach me. My father told me he was seeking help for his issues and that he was remorseful for what he did, but although I do forgive him for what he did to me after things came to light that explained _why_ he was the way he was, not obviously that it condoned it. As what happened to him didn't give him the excuse to do to me and my late brother what he did, but I do forgive him all the same. But that doesn't mean I will be seeing him any time soon. I didn't even see him at my grandfather's funeral recently" I say.

Has Maisie met other members of your family?" Tasha asks.

I nod, "We introduced her to my grandparents, my father, my mother and my half siblings. She has seen them about 3 or 4 times in total, including at our wedding last week, but I don't foresee a huge amount of contact as they are all based in Manchester and I have now made my home here in Stoke" I say.

"She understands who they are?" Tasha asks.

Eva nods, "Yes she knows they are Gideon's family," she says.

Tasha smiles, "That's good, as I say I've not officially started my report yet but I think it's prudent to lay the groundwork now to make the whole process proceed smoothly, do you have any questions for me?"

I hold up my hand, "I do, I freely admit I attempted suicide at one point in my life, but the reasons for it no longer exist. At that point I felt totally alone and worthless, but now I have everything to live for, but I am wondering if this will have any effect on my application? My solicitor has warned me that it might". I ask.

Tasha nods and looks sympathetically at me, "It may do, you should be aware the court will probably request a psychological evaluation of your mental state, especially with your history as a sexual abuse victim".

"But Gideon is alright now and he would never be any danger to me or Maisie" Eva says jumping immediately to my defence.

Tasha nods, "I am on your side here Eva, I am just making you both aware of what the court _could_ ask for. They don't know you or Gideon and they only have Maisie's best interests at heart and they will want all the relevant information to make that informed decision. That is why they have appointed me, because I know you and Maisie best, and I will certainly make Gideon's comments known in my report when I am asked to do it. I am just giving you a heads up because I know you and I wanted you to be comfortable with the fact I have been appointed by the authority in the case and I can clearly see your life now is a million miles away from how it was when we first met back when you were with Nathan, and all that will be reflected in my report when the time comes" she says.

"Will you have any say?" Eva asks.

Tasha nods, "I will, I will make my own recommendations as whether or not in my opinion Gideon should adopt Maisie and my recommendations and views will play a large part of the report, which is another reason why I have been selected as the liaison social worker, because I have known you for a number of years and I know you and Maisie and I have seen the real progress that you have made in that time. Nobody ever doubted your parenting skills Eva, even when you came so close to losing Maisie. I always made sure to record that you were a very good loving parent who was doing the best you could and that the entire problem was with Nathan and the real danger we believed he posed to Maisie's wellbeing, not to mention yours. The whole problem was him and while you had him in your life she was undoubtedly at risk, and happily he is now no longer an issue".

"Will Nathan have any say?" Eva asks.

Tasha shakes her head, "No he won't, he isn't named as her father and has no parental responsibility and with his history of violence, abuse and drugs and the fact we nearly took Maisie away from you at one point because of him he won't even be approached by the court, so he is irrelevant. The court may ask if there is any contact with his family but you don't have any contact with them do you? Maisie doesn't have any contact with his mum or brother, does she?"

Eva shakes her head, "No, not for a long time. I've been told Tina's back on the drugs again too, there is only really Kelv, Nathan's brother, and I actually see him quite regularly because I work with him, but he deliberately stayed out of Maisie's life and didn't bond with her as he knew Nathan would use him to get to Maisie and so she doesn't know him and certainly doesn't see him. The last time she saw him was back when Nathan's mum pulled that stunt and let Nathan see Maisie when I let her see her – do you remember that?"

Tasha's face darkens, "Yes I do, I remember that. It was Kelvin who arrived at his mother's house and found Maisie and got her out of there and brought her back to you and told you what had happened wasn't it?" she says.

Eva nods, "Yeah, he knows Gideon is going for adoption. I told him and he is all for it, he says its best for all of us and he is happy for us".

Tasha smiles "He always struck me as a good person, when I talked to him, you should know it was his testimony that stopped Maisie being taken into care after that incident because when we interviewed him about what had happened he told us you were unaware of Tina's intentions to deliberately involve Nathan. He told us that you had specifically told her, her access to Maisie was on the condition that Nathan wasn't there and as far as you were aware she was clean and that she had lied to you about that too… anyway that is all in the past, now we look forward to the future".

The visit comes to an end and Eva seems much happier now than she was when Tasha first arrived. Everything has been explained and talked about and I think Eva is finally accepting that Tasha isn't the enemy she believes she is.

"Tasha?" Eva asks as Tasha gets up to leave.

Tasha pauses and looks questioningly at Eva, "Do you have any idea what will happen about Meg?" she asks.

Tasha shakes her head, "I'm sorry Eva I can't discuss Megan with you, I know what she did to you both and what she has been charged with but I can't discuss what is happening with her with you, I'm sure you understand that".

"Yeah, I know that, it's just I'm worried about her kids and what will happen to them" Eva says.

Tasha smiles, "We are working closely with her, that's all I can tell you" she says.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

We are sitting in the stiflingly warm and crowded school hall. There is a general hum as the parents and grandparents chat as we wait for the nativity play to start.

"How many classes participate in this?" I ask as I look around the large crowded room.

"The two reception classes, which is where Maisie is and the two Year 1 classes" she says. She leans towards me, "I don't think the concept has changed much since I was here. The teacher is like the narrator, then the older kids have the main roles, you know speaking parts and then the reception kids make up the numbers and have non-speaking roles. Sometimes they give some of the reception kids little speaking parts but not often, then they all sing at various parts during the play, then next year the reception kids will have the bigger roles because they will be in Year 1 and the new ones will be the ones making up the numbers".

"Will Declan be in this?" I ask as I try and figure things out.

Eva shakes her head, "No, he is in year 2 now" she whispers.

I nod and wait, Sandra is sitting on Eva's other side and she leans across Eva to speak to me, "It doesn't seem like five minutes since I was here watching Eva perform" she says.

I look at my wife affectionately, "Do you remember what part you played?" I ask.

She lets out a little snort and nods her head, "Yeah, when I was in reception, I was a sheep, I think mum still has the picture of me dressed up as a fucking sheep somewhere. I was wearing black trousers and a white t shirt and I had these ears and my nose was painted black and we all had to go baa. When I was in Year 1, I was the shepherd who spoke to the angel and to this day I can still remember what I said. 'What can we give him, we are just poor shepherds?' And I definitely know mum has a picture of me with a tea towel on my head dressed as a shepherd" she says.

The general hum in the room drops as Valerie Langham walks out on stage and greets everyone.

"Good afternoon and thank you all for coming to see our annual traditional nativity play. Looking around I can see some of you who I remember participating right here over the years, and now you are watching your own children perform, which makes me feel quite old". There is a general bubble of laughter at that comment, and she pauses a moment to let it subside before she continues "Can I remind you to turn your mobile phones off please. Also I would like to say, please remember these are very young children and I would ask that you don't laugh if anyone forgets their lines or does something which isn't part of the story, thank you".

She moves away and we watch as a little girl comes on screen and sits down in the centre of the stage, we watch her as she sits pretending to sew, she looks at the audience and then suddenly smiles and waves before she remembers what she is doing. Then I see a boy dressed as an angel come striding out. I hear Eva gasp and I look to see Maisie walk out on stage with them, I wonder what part she is playing but Eva has worked it out.

"I don't fucking believe it, Maisie is the narrator… but the teacher always does that" Eva hisses.

I watch closely, and wait, and sure enough Maisie goes to the side of the stage and standing on a box so she can be seen, she starts to speak. She is reading from the paper in her hand which has been made to look like a scroll. I feel myself smiling with pride as she reads slowly, loudly and clearly.

"Once upon a time a long time ago there was a lady called Mary, and one day Mary was at home when suddenly an angel came to see her". She stops speaking and the boy playing the angel speaks and says his lines about Mary being chosen.

"They've never done this before, it's _always_ the teacher who is the narrator" Eva whispers.

"They obviously think Maisie can do it" I say proudly. When Maisie finishes her first part and is waiting while the others do their bit she scans the room and when she finds us she smiles at us and gives us a little wave.

We watch as she waits while the scenes change and the different children come on stage to do their part of the story and then move away to allow the next ones on. All the while she walks us through the Christmas story. I am filled with pride as I watch Maisie fearlessly narrating the play, this is a huge thing for a child as young as she is and she is handling it beautifully. You can hear a pin drop when she talks. She stumbles over her words a few times and has difficulty with a few of the longer words but she sounds them out and breaks the words up as I showed her to do and she carries on and there was only twice where she looked a bit worried, as she couldn't seem to read certain words but she didn't panic she simply glanced to the side and Miss Moore, Maisie's teacher immediately stepped into view and Maisie pointed at the word and she whispered what it was in her ear. I realise immediately that she had been there all the while just in case Maisie needed her.

I watch her enraptured; I don't really watch the rest of the play as such, as my attention is focussed solely on Maisie. Throughout the play, songs are sung, and I am sent back in time to my own childhood when I hear, 'Little Donkey', 'Away in a Manger', 'While Shepherds Watched…' and 'We Three Kings'. By the time the play comes to an end and the final song is sung, we watch as the entire cast assembles on stage and takes a bow to the applause of the audience, then Maisie walks out with a different bigger scroll and stands at the front. Everyone goes quiet and waits for her to speak.

"Thank you for coming to see our play and Merry Christmas to you all" she says and she turns the scroll around to reveal the words 'Merry Christmas!" written on it.

The room breaks into spontaneous applause once more and I can't control myself as I surge to my feet clapping loudly. Eva and Sandra join me and Maisie looks towards us and grins at us, soon the whole room is on their feet giving a standing ovation.

Afterwards we wait and when Maisie comes out to us she looks up at us hopefully, "Did you enjoy it?" she asks.

We both nod, Eva is beside herself with pride. "You were brilliant Maisie, why didn't you tell us you were telling the story?" Eva asks.

Maisie grins, "It was a secret! Miss Moore said not to tell you, so it was a surprise when you came" she says.

Just at that moment Miss Moore herself appears and walks towards us and greets us warmly, "I'm glad I've caught you, we are all really proud of Maisie the way she took on the task of narrating the play, but we all felt she could do it. It wasn't a decision taken lightly, and right up to the last minute Maisie was given the option to back out and say no if she felt she didn't want to do it, and I was prepared to step in but she was determined she wanted to do it and she did it brilliantly".

Eva nods, "I was so shocked, as I had just said to Gideon that the teacher always does the narration" she says.

Miss Moore nods, "Yes, normally that is the case, as we don't usually have a child of this age so able to take on that role but Maisie was so involved and enthusiastic about the whole thing and because she is so exceptional we felt she deserved a role in the play to highlight that and encourage it". She looks around and we see Valerie Langham hovering obviously waiting to talk to us.

"Before you go, we would like a word in private" Miss Moore says quietly.

Eva nods and reaches for my hand, Sandra who is also listening reaches out for Maisie, "You come with me Maisie, while your mum and Gideon go and talk to your teacher" she says.

We go inside and we are led into Maisie's classroom, "Don't look so worried Eva, there is absolutely nothing to worry about, this is all good news" Valerie says with a smile. "We just wanted to give you an update on how things were going and to tell you that Maisie is progressing so rapidly that we have taken the decision that starting in the New Year one day a week we will be moving Maisie to work with some of the older children. We have never done anything like this before so we are all learning and our main concern is obviously Maisie. If Maisie doesn't like it or feels afraid or worried she will immediately be put back in her own year group, but we feel Maisie would benefit from more stimulation so initially we thought she will work with year 1 and we will take it from there, all the staff are aware of Maisie's exceptional gifts and are eager to encourage her to fulfil her full potential. She is quite simply an exceptional little girl, I won't lie it has been hard to make sure we are giving her what she needs and make sure we are not holding her back as we are not really accustomed to having someone of her intellect in the classroom at this stage and so it has been a steep learning curve for all of us. It is a sad fact we are more attuned to helping children at the other end of the spectrum with learning disabilities rather than the outstanding abilities Maisie has continually shown. We have called in the professionals who assessed Maisie and they have given us pointers and a whole curriculum and specialised lesson plan has been designed specifically for Maisie, to stretch her and fulfil her needs".

Eva stands with her mouth open, "I don't know what to say" she says eventually.

Valerie smiles kindly, "Well, we are conscious not to draw too much attention to her and single her out as being different, whilst making sure we are giving her what she needs. We wanted to update you on what was happening, and I suggest at every half term we meet again and we can discuss how things are progressing and you could offer your own feedback on how Maisie feels and if she is happy with the changes which we are gradually implementing, does that sound alright to you?"

We both nod but before we can reply she is speaking again. "I haven't heard any negative feedback from you so far, so I am assuming Maisie is happy and hasn't shown any concerns or worries about school?" she asks.

We both shake our heads again, "No, when I listen to Maisie read and sign the book to say I have done so I always leave feedback for Miss Moore, as well as simply saying I have heard her read". I say.

"Yes that has been very helpful, especially when you commented that once again the books Maisie was reading seemed to be too easy. We immediately rectified that, you do realise she is now reading books children in year 5 are reading?" she says.

We are both slightly astounded at everything we have heard but grateful that the school is bending over backwards to make sure Maisie gets everything she needs to thrive.

Eva suddenly looks up as if an idea has occurred to her, "What about putting her with Dec, I mean I know he is in year 2 now but maybe having a familiar face in the classroom might help?" she says.

Valerie nods thoughtfully, "Plus Declan has special needs and it might have a positive influence on him and his behaviour if he thinks he has his young niece to take care of" she says.

As we leave we tell Sandra what has been said and she glows with pride. We move away and as we do so, I see Maisie looking intently at a girl over the other side of the playground with her parents and grandparents. The grandparents seem vaguely familiar and then it hits me who they are, the girl is Libby, the one who bullied Maisie because she had never been to the Red Lion pub. I realise they have recognised me as well as they are watching us.

I lift Maisie up on to my shoulders and she giggles loudly as we walk down the road. When we get back home Maisie goes to get changed while Sandra goes into the kitchen with Eva, I follow as I would like to know what is going on with Monica, Vic and Kyle.

"Did you go and see Monica and Vic last night?" I ask as I step into the kitchen.

Sandra nods and her face looks grim, "I did, Vic is devastated. It's knocked him for six, poor Kyle is blaming himself for mentioning it, but as I told him, he had to else it would have eaten away at him and made him ill. Monny hasn't stopped crying since last night, and I think she even phoned in sick at work today, which isn't like her and I'm sure this close to Christmas didn't go down well".

"It was a shock to us all" Eva says quietly as she busies herself putting on the kettle. She turns to me, "I told gran what happened with Maisie this morning and how we have set the no raised voices rule, she is going to tell everyone and she agrees with us that it's the right thing to do".

"Good" I say quietly.

Eva looks at her gran once more, "Is this going to spoil Christmas?" she asks.

Sandra shakes her head adamantly, "No it's bloody not, even if I have to bang their bloody heads together. This is your first Christmas with Gideon and no bugger is going to spoil Gideon's first Christmas with us, especially that arsehole Jack fucking Harrison" she says firmly. She turns to me, "Are you seeing your family at all over Christmas?" she asks.

I nod, "I am, we are all going up to Manchester on Boxing day and spending the day with my mother and my siblings… and I believe she has invited my dad and grandmother, so that should be interesting" I say with a wry smirk. I turn towards Eva who is passing me a mug of tea, "Thank you Angel" I say as I accept it from her.

"Tez said, to ask you… if you wanted to, to invite your family down here for New Year. We normally have a party New Year's Eve. It's just family and close friends but we all have a good time, and we wanted your family to know that they are all welcome to come and join in and see the New Year in with us".

I smile at Sandra, "Thank you, I will certainly ask them, but please don't be offended if they don't come, my father isn't exactly the party type, but we will definitely be there" I say as I sip my tea. "What is happening Christmas day, I'm a little hazy on what is happening?" I ask as I look apologetically at Eva who rolls her eyes at me and I know that this means she has probably told me what is happening and I have forgotten.

Sandra laughs, "Well to be fair I was going to ask you the same thing. Normally in previous years, Eva brought Maisie to us Christmas morning and Monny, Vic and the boys all came over and they opened their presents at ours and we all spent the day together. Now we can do that just like we always do if you want to but I didn't know if you wanted to be on your own seeing as it's your first Christmas together, and then come round later on for your Christmas dinner?"

I glance at Eva "Well I don't want to be the one to destroy any family traditions, and considering Maisie's presents are all hidden at your house it would seem to be logical to stick with what works, after all if it aint broke don't fix it" I say with a smile.

Sandra beams at me and I know instantly that is what she was hoping I would say. I glance at Eva "Ok with you Angel?" I ask.

Eva grins, "absolutely" she says.

I am excited about this Christmas, I really love being part of Eva's family and I have been looking forward to Christmas this year purely because I expected to spend time with them. Christmas with my father and grandparents was a grim affair with no joy and happiness and in our younger days we always knew that at some point we were going to be abused as my uncle never failed to miss visiting us on Christmas day. I feel myself go cold at the thought and I shiver.

"What's wrong?" Eva asks, I look up and see she is next to me, her hand on my arm and she is looking at me with concern.

"Nothing, I was just remembering past Christmases and I realised that I am looking forward to Christmas for the first time ever. Christmas was never really a happy time for me growing up" I say. Eva understands immediately what I am getting at and she wraps her arms around my waist and gently squeezes.

"Well, I just hope that the issues mum and Vic are having don't spoil this one" she says.

**oooOOOooo**

_Five days later…_

"Merry Christmas baby!"

I hear the words whispered in my ear and then I feel a small sweet kiss, first on my earlobe then my neck, my cheek and finally my lips. I am not certain if I am awake or asleep and dreaming what is happening to me. I open my eyes to see Eva straddling me and pressing another kiss to my lips. She grins wickedly at me as our eyes meet.

"Hmm" I moan as my hands come up and restlessly caress her. "Good morning and Merry Christmas Angel! What a wonderful way to wake up on Christmas Morning" I say. I feel her shift slightly and now I am fully awake, alert and painfully hard. I thrust my hips upward to let Eva feel just how happy I am and she shifts again once more which excites me even more.

"Eva" I hiss and I grip her hips.

Eva leans down and whispers in my ear, "I want you, but we are going to have to be quick as we don't have long before Maisie will be waking up and trust me Maisie on Christmas day is… challenging. You think Dec is hyperactive, Maisie definitely gives him a run for his money at Christmas!"

She grins at me and I don't need telling twice, I lift her night shirt off and as I see she is totally naked underneath I nearly come on the spot.

"Well now" I say as my eyes roam over her body.

I lift my hips and Eva pulls off my boxer shorts, and before I realise what is happening she is lowering herself down on to me. This shocks me to say the very least and that shock evolves to worry that I am going to hurt her.

"Fuck, Eva are you ready for me?" I ask with concern.

She nods, "Oh god yes" she moans and with that she starts to move.

I close my eyes and let her take complete control, she is setting a decent pace and like this I am lodged deep inside her, I feel my heart rate and breathing increase as I thrust upward with my hips and meet her movements. Each time I do so she moans and it is rapidly sending me over the edge.

"Eva…Christ I'm going to come" I gasp. I try and control her movements but she is moving with purpose and then I feel it, I feel her as her control starts to waver and she grips me like a vice.

I stop trying to dictate the pace and let Eva take over once more. We meet each other thrust for thrust and although this is going to be a quickie in the literal sense, I know Eva is going to get as much from it as I will.

"Gideon" she moans and I feel her fingernails dig into my chest, "Oh god, Gideon" she calls out.

"Christ Eva I'm going to come" I pant and I thrust upwards once more and as she reaches her own climax I grab her hips and ram upwards once more and hold myself deep inside her.

"Fuuuck" I moan as I shoot my seed deep inside her.

Eva collapses on me and I wrap my arms around her holding her tightly to me. I'm still lodged inside her and I can feel both our heartbeats pounding against each other and I have never felt so connected and close to another human being as I do to Eva at this moment.

She tries to lift herself up and I hold on to her, "No, just stay like this with me a bit longer" I say and she relaxes once more, her head resting against me and I stroke her hair absent-mindedly.

"I love you" I whisper to her and she squeezes me.

I feel her move and she presses a kiss to my chest.

"I love you" she replies.

**(EVA)**

I'm not sure what possessed me to wake up Gideon the way I did this morning, but I was like a woman possessed. I was desperate, the need I felt consumed me and I literally leapt on him.

He didn't seem to complain about being woken up in that manner. The sex with Gideon is always phenomenal, he is such an unselfish lover, he always considers me. He is always conscious of my feelings and my pleasure and even when we fuck hard we are still making love as the emotional connection between us is tangible.

I am lying sprawled on top of Gideon, he is holding me to him, he is still inside me and he has his arms wrapped tightly around me and I know that neither of us want to break the connection we have right now and we really don't want to move and get up.

I sit up a little and run my fingers over his chin, he hasn't shaved for a few days and he has a couple of days growth, "I like this, it makes you look even more ridiculously handsome" I say and he grins at me.

"I won't shave then" he says simply.

I kiss his chin and he pulls me back down onto him once more.

However, it is inevitable that we will have to get up and get moving as I can hear movement coming from Maisie's room. I pat Gideon's chest.

"I can hear movement, I think Maisie is waking up. So as much as I would love to lie here all day, we need to get up and we need to do it now" I say.

I feel him reluctantly release me and I lift myself off him. I feel him slide out of me and I feel a sense of loss, I roll off him and after giving him another kiss I climb out of bed and slip my robe on and I poke my head out of our bedroom and seeing the coast is clear I move swiftly to the bathroom.

A few moments later I feel Gideon behind me, squeezing himself into the shower with me. We more or less manage to behave ourselves and concentrate on getting clean although there was significantly more touching and caressing than I think was warranted for just washing purposes, not that either of us was complaining.

When we eventually exit the bath room and make the short journey across the landing to our bedroom I hear Maisie moving about in her bedroom.

"We really need an en-suite in our bedroom" Gideon whispers and I turn and stare at him in surprise.

"How?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I don't know, but the fear of Maisie catching us as we wander either to or from the bathroom makes me want to look into it" he says.

We get dressed and as I leave the bedroom Gideon is standing at the top of the stairs looking at the layout and thinking.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"An extension" He says simply and my mouth drops open.

"An extension?" I repeat.

He nods, and pats the outside wall, extend out this way over the driveway, the downstairs would be a garage and then we could knock down the separate garage, making the garden bigger, we could have a door leading into the main house at the bottom of the stairs, then here there would be another door leading to another bedroom up here, which would leave the box room next to ours at the end there free to convert into an en-suite for our bedroom and perhaps a store room as well" he says.

I try and visualise what he is describing and I can see it but it would mean an awful lot of disruption while it is done.

We go downstairs and while I am in the kitchen Gideon continues with his redesigning, "We could even bring it all the way back here, and make the kitchen bigger as well if you like?" he says I stare at him in shock as we have just had our kitchen re-done.

I think he sees the shock on my face as he smiles, "It's just an idea, we can discuss it some more at a later date" he says.

I busy myself putting on the coffee machine when we hear running feet.

"Mummy, daddy it's Christmas! Maisie yells as she bursts into the kitchen still in her pyjamas and is bouncing and jumping up and down in front of us.

Gideon picks her up and kisses her cheek.

"Good morning Maisie and merry Christmas, you need to go and get dressed" he says.

She wriggles out of his hold, and vanishes from the room.

"So how do we do this?" he asks.

I push a mug of coffee towards him, "Well in previous years I just say something like come on Maisie lets go to gran-gran's and see if Santa has delivered your presents. We said Santa left them there as it was easier for him than leaving them at the flat" I say with a shrug. I don't tell him that it was mainly to disguise the fact I couldn't afford to get Maisie much. Mum and Gran always bought her a bit more and with the boys there opening their presents it was never really an issue. "Perhaps after this year though we should have them here for her to open, start a new tradition?" I add.

"I think it's a lovely idea having everything at your gran's house" Gideon says as he sips his coffee.

A short while later after Gideon has called and spoken to his mum and dad and wished them a Merry Christmas, we are making the relatively short walk across the park and on to the estate. There isn't a soul about. It's a bright cold day, with a touch of frost.

I watch Maisie running ahead as I walk with Gideon my arm tucked through his. I hear him sigh contentedly.

"This is nice" he says, I don't think he is talking to me as such, as he is almost saying it to himself. But I choose to answer him anyway.

"It is, and it still feels a bit like a dream" I say.

I feel Gideon pause and I slow and look up at him, "What?" I ask.

The look he gives me is intense and filled with love, "I love you so much" he says as he cups my face with his hands.

"I love you too" I reply and leaning against him I rise on to my tip toes and press a small kiss on his chin.

"Are you coming?" Maisie yells impatiently and we both smile and carry on walking.

We arrive at Gran's house just as mum and Vic are crossing the road with the boys. Declan hurtles towards us and greets us full of enthusiasm, and Reece also has a wide grin on his face and he looks happy as he too comes up for a hug and wishes us a Merry Christmas. I look at Kyle and he gives us a small smile, but it looks forced and brittle. But you can cut the tension like a knife between my mum and Vic and it makes me sad, they are making an effort to put on a front but it is obvious all is not well between them and probably won't be until we get the DNA results sorted. I make a point of hugging my mum and wishing her a merry Christmas, and then I turn to Vic and giving him a hug, "Merry Christmas dad" I say and I feel his arms tighten around me as I say that.

"Same to you Evie" he says gruffly, before he greets Gideon warmly.

I have noticed Gideon, once he had exchanged greetings with my mum and Vic he has made a beeline for Kyle and has his arm around his shoulder and is walking with him and talking quietly to him as we all make our way to the front door.

"Daddy" Maisie calls and I see Gideon give her his full attention, as she pulls on his hand to walk faster.

The front door opens before we reach it and my gran stands there a wide grin on her face and her arms stretched wide. My heart lurches as this sight is so familiar to me, every Christmas this is what greets us when we arrive. Gran wearing a Christmassy t shirt, standing at the door with her arms open ready to engulf us all in a loving hug and a huge genuine smile on her face. I see my granddad appear behind her wearing his silly Santa hat and Maisie squeals with delight as she sees him.

After the melee of greetings and chorus of Merry Christmas, we all head inside. The boys and Maisie head straight for the living room where gran puts her tree up and where they know they will all find their presents.

The smell of cooking turkey fills the house, and I take in a deep breath. The familiar sights, smells and sounds all part of everything that is my family, and this year I get to share that with Gideon.

I search for my husband and see him talking to Granddad, he now has a Santa hat in his hand too, and then granddad throws one to Vic who doesn't hesitate when he catches it and he puts it on, making Maisie and Declan squeal with laughter. That is another of our silly traditions for as long as I can remember, granddad and Vic always wear a Santa hat while everyone opens their presents. I'm not sure why, it's just something they have always done and it seems granddad is getting Gideon to participate in that tradition too. I watch my husband as he puts on his hat. I pull out my phone and snap a picture of granddad, Gideon and Vic all standing there together.

"Hey Maisie, what do you think?!" Gideon calls and Maisie immediately turns to look at him and she points and laughs at him.

"Daddy is wearing one too!" she shrieks.

Watching Maisie and the boys open their presents is always the highlight of Christmas for me, and this year Maisie is beside herself when she sees the bicycle that we bought her, now we have the garden which she can safely play in I was happy to let her have one. Declan has also had a new bike from mum and Vic and we watch the two comparing them.

Reece is overjoyed at the Stoke City football strip that we got him and he thanks us both profusely as he holds it almost reverently. We got Kyle a gift card for Game so he could go and get some X box games that he wanted and Gideon had also got him some bits and bobs for his photography. As we knew Dec was getting a new bike we had bought him a helmet along with a few other bike related things.

Gideon's idea of the gift certificates for the spa at The Grange where we got married for mum and gran went down really well, they had both loved it there when we got married and had both said they would love to come back another time and check out the facilities. Granddads and Vic's eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw the season tickets for Stoke City and they stared at them, almost drooling over them. The fact that Gideon had also made sure to get Vic a family ticket too wasn't lost on Reece or Declan.

Gideon and I weren't expecting anything after everything that Vic and Granddad had done at the house while we were away on honeymoon. Yes, we had paid them, along with everyone else who had helped but as Gideon had said they had gone above and beyond for us. So, we were surprised but delighted to get a large package. When we opened it, we saw our favourite picture which Kyle had taken of us on our wedding day, he had captured the moment when newly married, Gideon had stopped kissing me and had his forehead resting against mine and we were staring into each other's eyes. It was so intimate and filled with love and we had said we were going to see about getting an enlarged version of it and getting it framed, but my family had beat us to it. They look at us anxiously but that disappears when they see just how touched and genuinely pleased we are with it.

"Thank you so much, this is having pride of place in our living room" Gideon says as he stares at the photograph.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

"So, what has Gideon bought you for Christmas?" my mum asks as we are in the kitchen helping Gran with the dinner.

"Nothing" I say simply as I concentrate on chopping the mountain of carrots in front of me.

"Nothing?! Nothing at all, but it's Christmas and you can't say he hasn't got enough money to get you something?" she says incredulously and I glance up to see her staring at me.

I am shocked by her tone and even my gran pauses and she has a slightly surprised look on her face. I'm not sure why, but that question and her response has riled me, and the way she asked it almost seemed indecent not to mention ungrateful and downright greedy after everything he has done. I wonder if I am overreacting and I glance at gran who looks equally appalled by her remarks – so it wasn't just me then?

"What?" my mum asks oblivious to what she has just said and how bad it sounded.

I put down the knife I am holding and I turn to face her, "Mum, he just paid for our wedding, a new house, not to mention all the renovations – and yes I know dad and Granddad and their mates did most of the work but they were paid for their time and Gideon paid for everything that went in there".

My mum goes red and opens her mouth to speak but I hold up my hand.

"Then, he paid for our honeymoon in Paris, he bought me a ton of stuff while we were there, not to mention my fucking passport so I could get there which he paid extra to have it done quickly. He has paid for my provisional driving licence and he is paying so I can go to college to do my GCSE's, he bought me a new phone when mine shit itself, he has given me a savings account with a wad of money in it, along with setting up a joint current account _and_ he has put me on his credit card _and _he has made certain that I never have to worry about money ever again and I don't have to count every penny anymore to make sure that I am going to make ends meet. So, having said all that, I didn't expect him to get me anything" I say.

"I didn't mean anything by it" she says haughtily.

I just shake my head and return to my chopping.

"Did you get him anything?" my gran asks carefully, breaking the awkward silence that has descended over us.

I nod and smile at the thought of my little surprise which I am going to do tonight once we are alone back at home when Maisie has gone to bed, "I have, I got him a new watch it was one which I knew he wanted. He's been looking at it for a while and I have had it engraved, I'm going to give it to him tonight" I say.

My gran smiles, "That's lovely" she says, but my mum just lets out a small huff.

I slam down my knife, "What?!" I snap.

"I didn't say anything" she says.

"No but you want to" I spit at her, "What's up mum are you jealous of the fact that I am having a bit of happiness in my life?"

"Evie, come on" Gran says carefully.

I go to apologise but I swallow my words when I hear what my mum says next.

"It's alright for you now; everything is wonderful in your world! You have your new fancy home and your loved up rich husband and no money worries anymore. Miss La-de-da now aint you! My life is falling apart right now but nobody gives a shit about that do they?" she says.

I stare at her, "Seriously? You are going there" I say, I glance at my gran who looks completely disgusted by what my mum has just said and if looks could kill the one gran is giving my mum at this moment would have her stone dead on the floor.

My mum takes a shot look at gran in the hope that she will back her up but gran just shakes her head.

"That was uncalled for Mon, I suggest you take it back and stop trying to ruin Christmas. This year is special as we have Gideon here with us for the first time" she says calmly but I can tell gran is livid by what mum said.

"Well it's true" mum mutters and I am shocked at how childish she is being at this moment as she sounds like a sulky teenager, and clearly not knowing when to shut her damn mouth and quit while she is behind! "And forgive me for speaking my mind, just in case we upset the great Gideon Cross!" she adds unnecessarily nastily.

At that final remark my temper snaps, but mindful of everyone in the next room I march up to my mum and get right in her face, "You know nothing about him, and it's not just his Christmas you seem determined to ruin, as I don't see Gideon in this room do you? Yet you are determined to upset gran and me with your fucking motor mouth and disengaged brain!" I hiss at her through gritted teeth.

She goes to fire back at me but I am too quick and continue, and as I speak, I am poking my finger in her chest. "And while we are at it, as you brought it up, whose fault is it that your life is falling apart eh? Who slept with her ex? A man who was such a stellar human being, he walked out on her when she told him she was pregnant. Who not only slept with him but slept with him behind her current partners back, and then kept that fact quiet for eleven fucking years until she was found out when that ex decides to stir up shit once more. Because let's be clear here, he didn't tell Kyle what he did out of the goodness of his heart. He was looking to cause trouble. Oh but it gets better, because when you opened your legs for your ex… you know when you cheated on dad, it seems you could have got pregnant again, but you kept quiet and let dad believe he was Kyle's dad all these years. So not only have you destroyed Vic you have also destroyed Kyle and neither of them are feeling very festive this Christmas but unlike you they are not being damn selfish and they are making an effort. So, all things considered, forgive me if I don't feel very sympathetic towards you!"

Mum snorts "You don't have the best track record either, look at the twat you chose to have a baby with!" she says.

"Enough Monica!" gran says sharply.

But that final remark has not only kicked me in the gut that she could be so cruel as to even mention Nathan, but it has made my brain disengage at this point and the words are coming out of my mouth before I can stop them and the tears are now freely flowing as I lose all self-control.

"I didn't fucking choose to, as there is a fairly good chance Maisie was conceived by rape". I realise what I have done as soon as the shocked silence fills the room and before anyone can say anything I run from the room and out of the house.

I am sitting on gran's bench under the apple tree in the garden when I hear footsteps, and gran is coming towards me. She looks at me carefully before sitting down beside me. Not a word is spoken for a few moments, but then she speaks.

"I knew more went on than you ever told me" she says simply.

I break down and sob and gran pulls me close.

"Why on earth did you go back to him, when he did that to you?" she says.

"He told me it wasn't rape because I was his girlfriend, and I was stupid enough to believe him" I say.

"Oh Evie" my gran says as she holds me and rocks me gently. "How many times did he…?" she fades off unable to say the words.

"A few, when he got high and hit me, he nearly always raped me too. I tried so hard every time to fight him off but when he was high, it was like he got some extra strength from somewhere," I say quietly.

"Does Gideon know?" Gran asks.

I nod, "He knows everything" I say.

To my horror my gran starts to cry, "Why didn't you tell us?" she says.

I shrug as I have asked myself the same question over the years. "Shame, mainly. He just got into my head and I didn't think I'd be believed as after the first time he did it he said it wasn't rape, because I was his girlfriend. I know that is bullshit now but then I believed it. Then after that, look how I stood by him against you all and constantly defended him. I believed him when he sent me that letter and said he had changed, and against every warning you gave me I got back with him, even after what he had previously done. I couldn't come back and tell you all he really hadn't at all and say oh by the way the daughter I had by him could have been conceived by rape and he had done it again since… I was ashamed" I say. I look up at my gran, "Fuck!" I say realising what I have done, "I am so sorry Gran I have ruined Christmas day and I wanted it to be perfect this year, but I've ruined it for everyone" I say.

"No, you haven't". We both look round in surprise at that comment and see Gideon standing there looking concerned, he walks closer, "Come here Angel" he says simply.

My gran releases me and I stand and walk into Gideon's arms. As soon as I feel him, I burst into tears.

"Thanks Sandra" I hear Gideon say and I look up briefly to see my gran heading back inside. We move back to the bench and sit down and I sit with my head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Gideon asks me gently, as he holds me and gently rocks me like a child.

I sniff and tell him the whole story, leaving out the bit about the present I've bought him, "So mum has basically lost her mind and I followed her and we verbally ripped each other apart" I say when I come to the end.

Gideon snorts, "No she hasn't, she is hurting and she is hurting because of what is happening in her life and as a result she is lashing out at those closest to her, and she just managed to press your buttons in the process" he says.

I don't know how long we sit there, eventually though; I look up at Gideon. "I suppose we had better go back inside" I say.

Gideon nods, "Only if you want to Angel, say the word and we can go home if you want to?" he says.

I shake my head, "No, Maisie will know something is wrong if I do that" I say, "Time to put on a brave face and try and salvage things" I add.

"Ok, but I am right by your side and we walk in there together" he says as he grips my hand and raises it to his lips and presses a kiss to it. It takes me a moment to realise he is kissing my wedding ring.

"God, I love you" I say and I touch his cheek with my hand and lean in and press a small kiss to his lips. He responds and takes over the kiss turning it into something else completely.

We pull apart and standing up in unison we go back inside. As we are walking towards the house Gideon whispers in my ear, "What your mum said was crass in the extreme, but I _have_ bought you something for Christmas, but I was going to give it to you tonight when we got home and were alone. I didn't want to give it to you this morning as Maisie had to wait for hers till she got here" he says. I look up at him in surprise.

"You shouldn't have, I really didn't expect anything" I protest and he smiles and covers my lips with his finger.

"Of course I was going to get you something, it's our first Christmas!" he says simply.

I smile genuinely at him, "Great minds think alike as I have got you something and I was planning on giving it to you tonight as well, once Maisie has gone to bed" I say.

He leans down and kisses me once more, "I shall look forward to receiving it… and then thanking you for it!" he says, with such heat in his voice that I feel his words do something to me which makes me want him right now.

The first thing we notice is that mum is nowhere to be seen but Vic and granddad are both standing waiting for us, the looks of utter devastation on their faces tell me gran has told them and it pushes away any other feelings I was currently experiencing.

"Where's Maisie?" I ask, as worry surges through me that she may have overheard something.

Granddad raises his hand, "She's fine, she's with the boys in the front room, they are all playing and oblivious, none of them have heard or seen anything" he says.

I look at Vic and see the tears in his eyes and without warning he shakes his head and lurches towards me and drags me into his arms and holds me tightly.

"You stupid girl" he mutters, "You should've fucking told us, I would've killed the bastard with my bare hands" he says.

I pull away slightly, "And how would that've helped eh? Then you would've been put away and left Kyle, Reece and Dec without a dad. I appreciate the sentiment but we both know that would've been equally as stupid as what I did" I say.

"Was Maisie really…?" Granddad asks and his voice cracks with emotion as he can't get the words out.

I shake my head, "I just don't know. It's more than possible, but I choose to believe it was one of the other times, and it wasn't her fault" I say and put my head down.

Vic pulls me back into his arms once more, "Did you know?" he asks and I realise he is talking to Gideon.

I glance at my husband who is still watching me carefully. He nods, "Eva has told me everything" he says.

I pull away, "So what happens now?" I ask.

Granddad comes forward and he wraps his arm around me, "You are going to go and wash your face, and tidy yourself up. We are going to have an obscenely massive and brilliant Christmas dinner and then we are going to do what we always do on Christmas afternoon. We are going to sit around in a semi-comatose state from everything we have eaten, and then we will play some silly games with the kids like we always do before your gran tries to force feed the leftover turkey down us for tea!"

I smile and let out a little giggle and he squeezes me, "That's my girl" he says.

I return to serious once more, "It goes without saying that Maisie is never to find out any of this, she isn't to blame, she is the total innocent and I don't want her treated any differently because now you know what her dad did to me and the circumstances surrounding her possible conception. I will never know for sure and so I had managed to convince myself it was one of the other times that she was conceived and… I love her and she is all that kept me alive for a long while. If it hadn't been for her well, I really don't think I'd be here right now". I say with blunt honesty.

Everyone gasps at that statement and Granddad squeezes me a little tighter. "She will never know, but I say again you should have told us before now not only what he did but that you were in such a low desperate place for such a long while" he says.

I shrug, "I didn't realise I was until I met Gideon and found true happiness" I say looking up at my husband who is simply watching what is going on. I think about what we are all going to do to try and salvage Christmas and the question pops out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Right then, let's try and salvage Christmas, but what about mum?" I ask.

I see Vic's face harden, "Fuck her! She has gone home in a strop. I told the kids she wasn't feeling very well and she wanted to go home for a sleep. Reece and Declan just believed and accepted that but Kyle knows better of course and now he feels responsible and guilty - poor kid. But I've spoken to him and told him it had nothing to do with what has been going on recently. I told him the truth that she'd had a bust up with you and it had all got a bit ugly, I didn't go into detail for obvious reasons but that is what I told him. As far as I am concerned today _can_ still be salvaged, especially now she has gone as she has been wandering around with a face like a slapped arse since it all came out about her and Jack. So now she has gone home we can try and have a good day" he says.

"Has it been really bad since it all came out about Jack?" I ask.

Vic nods sadly, "Yeah, and I know I've not helped as I'm on edge as I was lied to, and I feel like a mug but she just doesn't want to take responsibility for her part in it and what she did. She is blaming Jack for telling Kyle, she is blaming you for telling me, she even blamed Kyle at one point for saying something and that seriously pissed me off". He pauses at our shocked expressions, "Not to his face" he quickly says, "But she made comments to me along that line, she is blaming everyone except herself for opening her damn legs and sleeping with that useless fucker," he says.

"Do you think your relationship will survive?" I ask.

Vic shrugs, "I don't know Evie, your mum doesn't make the best decisions, she never has. But this one has to be right up there with one of the worst" he says.

I look at him in surprise, I have always known mum didn't have a lot of common sense, that's why I have tended to turn to Gran all my life, but I wonder what else she could have done that ranks as bad as cheating on Vic and possibly having a kid with another man and then keeping it secret for eleven years.

"What else has she done?" I ask.

He snorts, "You really don't want to know" he says.

I stare at him and a terrible thought goes through my mind and is coming out of my mouth before I can stop it, "Reece and Declan are yours aren't they?" I blurt out.

He nods, but doesn't look too convinced as he does so. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they are". He pauses and sighs as if he is debating whether or not to say something and eventually, he speaks again, "I mean she did cheat on me once that I know about as she confessed to it and I forgave her for it, but now this has come out as well. I do have my doubts now and wonder what else she has done over the years" he says sadly.

My mouth drops open at this, "Mum cheated on you? You mean _apart_ from the time with Jack?" I ask, wanting to be totally clear on this and hoping in a way that I have misunderstood him, but he nods his head.

Gideon steps forward at this point and places his hand on Vic's arm, "Then in that case, we need to get the DNA tests done as soon as possible. I will start making enquiries in a couple of days time for you, and I suggest to eliminate all doubt and put your mind completely at rest, you test all the boys". he says.

"But, the cost?" Vic protests.

Gideon waves his hand, "Never mind that, this is your piece of mind we are talking about and that is priceless" he says.

Vic nods and thanks Gideon, but I can't help but wonder what is going to happen if he doesn't get the results he wants.

**oooOOOooo**

We are sitting around the table, Gideon had pitched in to help with the dinner after mum had flounced off, and Vic and granddad also did their bit as they always do.

But now we are sitting around the table, and as I look everyone is putting on a good show of being happy. Of course Maisie and Declan are genuinely happy as is Reece and their smiles and laughter are what is keeping us all going and their antics are producing some genuine smiles and helping lighten the slightly strained atmosphere.

"Mummy can I ride my new bike home tonight?" Maisie asks suddenly.

Gideon looks at me and I want to say no, as I'm certain she will never make it, Gideon leans towards me, "If she doesn't make it, I can carry her and you can carry her bike. Let her, she'll be fine I've put stabilisers on it so she can't fall," he says.

I consider this and although I want to say no as the last bike Maisie had was a toddler tricycle when she was little, I find myself nodding.

"Ok" I say reluctantly.

"Yay!" Maisie shouts with exuberant happiness and I feel my face break into a genuine wide grin.

I look around the table, gran has put on some cheesy Christmas music which is playing in the background, and everyone is wearing silly paper hats and reading the stupid jokes which were in the crackers. I didn't realise that Gideon had given gran some of the wine he had brought back from France and now four bottles stand empty after being drained.

After a lovely dinner and all the plates and everything have been cleared away, we do just as granddad predicted and all sit semi-comatose in the living room. I am sitting next to Gideon and he has his arm slung around me and my head is resting on him. I glance up at him and he looks contented and happy. The television is on in the corner but nobody is really watching it and I vaguely note that the queen is on with her Christmas message.

He sees me looking and smiles, "What?" he asks.

"Happy?" I ask.

He presses a kiss to my head and nods, "More than I have ever been in my entire life" he says sincerely.

By the time it is time for us to go, I am surprised that Christmas day _was _salvaged and that we all had a good time, we had played games and watched some telly and just talked. Eventually though it is time for us to go. Maisie is raring to go as she is desperate to try out her new bike, she had gone out into gran's garden this afternoon to try it out along with Dec who had careered around on his new bike like a madman.

All Maisie's gifts and our precious framed photograph are bagged up and I look at Gideon, "Are we going to manage? Especially if she ends up being carried too," I say.

Kyle immediately comes up to me, "I'll help you carry your stuff, I could do with a bit of a walk" he says and I know immediately that he wants to speak to me, so I nod and thank him.

Vic watches him carefully, "Come straight back, do you hear me?" he says and Kyle nods.

Everyone says goodnight to us and Gideon is reminded to ask his family about New Year and he promises he will.

As we start to make our way home, Gideon also realises Kyle's motivation for helping us and discreetly walks ahead with Maisie who is oblivious to everyone else around her.

"Ok spit it out" I say as we walk back side by side and a discreet distance away from Maisie and Gideon, Kyle looks at me hesitantly.

"Why did mum really go off in a strop?" he asks.

I snort, "She made some really inappropriate comments about Gideon and the fact he has money which were just spiteful. It sounded as though she was jealous and let's just say I didn't take kindly to them and told her so, and you know me when I tell someone something, I don't mince my words. Gran also told her she was out of line and she didn't like hearing any of it, so she stormed off in a huff" I say.

"So, it wasn't anything to do with all that's been going on?" he asks.

I shake my head, and wrap my arm around his shoulder, "No it wasn't" I lie, "Is it really bad at home?" I ask him gently.

Kyle hesitates, shrugs and then nods, "Yeah, dad is really upset about it all and who can blame him really? But mum is just blaming everyone else, but the way I see it is she has to take some of the blame really doesn't she? Because… well, the way I see it is she knew your dad wasn't a good person. I mean he left her when she told him she was having you and he didn't bother about you did he? So why would she go and sleep with him again when he turned up and more to the point why would she do it when she was with dad?" he asks.

I sigh, "That, is the million-dollar question Kyle, nobody knows why she would do that, not even mum. But I think mum does know that she has fucked up spectacularly and she is ashamed and so she is trying to deflect that blame on to other people".

"I'll just be glad when dad sorts out the DNA test and gets the answers so there is no more uncertainty, we will all know one way or the other" he says.

"I know, and I assure you Gideon is going to look into it for him as soon as Christmas is over and he will try and get it done as quickly as humanly possible for you all" I say.

For the rest of the journey we chat some more about other things and Kyle asks me what we are doing tomorrow and he tells me that he has been thinking about what he wants to do when he leaves school. He said he wants to be an architect, I am surprised by that as he is only eleven, and at that age I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life but I encourage him and tell him to go for it. He tells me that he has been talking to Gideon and Vic about it and that they are both supportive and have told him that if that is what he wants they will support him and encourage him and of course I offer him my own support and I tell him how proud I am of him.

Eventually I realise we are home and I pause, as Kyle hands me the bags he was carrying, "Are you going to be ok?" I ask him.

He nods and smiles, "Yeah, thanks for the chat Evie" he says.

I wrap my free arm around him and hug him tightly, "I'm your sister, I'm always here for you, never forget that" I say. We say our goodbyes and he turns and walks back the way he came.

I go inside and hear Gideon upstairs with Maisie and I smile, I go to the drawer and pull out the Christmas present I bought Gideon and place it on the table and then go out and make us a mug of hot chocolate and wait for him to come down.

A short while later he appears and comes and sits next to me, "She went out like a light, she was totally exhausted, but she has your stubborn streak and she wouldn't give up, she kept stopping and I thought she wouldn't make it a few times but she nearly made it the whole way home".

"How did you manage her and her bike?" I ask.

He laughs, Maisie sat on her bike and I did the work and pulled her along" he says.

I see his eyes dart to his present on the table and I reach for it, and hand it to him. "Merry Christmas" I say and I kiss him gently.

"Thank you" he says and he opens it eagerly, his face lights up when he sees the watch and he pulls it out of the box and stares at it.

"I had it engraved too" I say and he turns it over and reads the inscription, _On our first of many Christmases, with all my love, your loving wife, Eva x_

"Wow, I will treasure this, you put so much thought into this that it puts my gift to shame" he says.

I shake my head, "Gideon, you have given me so much already" I argue.

He smiles and delves into his pocket and pulls out a small box and hands it to me, but he looks worried and I wonder why.

I open it and see a key inside, I pull it out and it dawns on me what he has done, it's a fucking car key, I stare at it and then up at him, "You bought me a car?" I ask incredulously.

He nods warily, "Nothing flash, just a little run about for you. I have insured it and we are both insured to drive it so I can take you for lessons in it" he assures me quickly, watching my reaction carefully.

"I don't even have my licence yet" I say, and cringe at how ungrateful I sound because I am blown away by his generosity.

He grins at me again and stands and goes to his coat pocket and pulls out an envelope and hands it to me, "Part two of your Christmas gift" he says.

I open it, and inside are a set of L plates and my provisional driving licence, I stare at it unable to speak.

Gideon holds out his hand, "Do you want to see your car?" he asks, slightly nervously.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"In the garage" he replies simply.

He leads me out to the garage and opens the door and inside is a small brand new Blue Ford Fiesta. I immediately fall in love with it and I fall in love with Gideon just a bit more.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

It's a fairly early start the next morning to drive to Manchester, as Gideon wants to maximise his time up there, which is a good sign that he is looking forward to today and after the car crash that was Christmas day I am determined to be on my best behaviour. Although hopefully there won't be any upset.

The drive is a pleasant one and we make good time as it's just after 9am when we pull up outside Gideon's mum's house. As the car pulls up the front door opens and Elizabeth is standing waiting for us. She greets Gideon warmly with a hug and she makes a fuss of Maisie who is holding his hand. She turns her attention to me and she greets me equally warmly before ushering us all inside.

We move into the front room and in there are Ireland and Christopher who both stand up and greet us. I look around for Ricky and wonder if he isn't too happy about today.

"Where's Ricky?" I ask.

Elizabeth smiles apologetically, "Still asleep, he had a new Xbox for Christmas and I think he was up rather late playing on it so he hasn't actually surfaced yet" she says.

As we are chatting the doorbell rings and Elizabeth goes to answer it, a few moments later I hear the now familiar voices of Gideon's maternal grandparents Carol and Adam and Elizabeth's sister Melanie. They are all carrying presents and this seems to remind Gideon that we left the gifts we had brought with us in the car, so after another round of hello's he quickly disappears to fetch them. When he returns he is not alone, he calls to his mother and we all turn to see Geoff and Ursula with him.

"Mum" Gideon says, "My father and grandmother have just arrived".

I watch Elizabeth take a deep breath and then plaster a bright smile on her face as she walks over to Geoff and Ursula.

"Geoff, Ursula, I'm so glad you came" she says. I hold my breath as this could be really awkward and possibly end up as big a car crash as yesterday at my house. You have to give the woman credit to have the balls to invite them after everything that has gone on in the past, and the way she was treated by the Cross family and it also shows that there is a real hope for reconciliation and forgiveness between the two families.

"Thank you so much for inviting us" Geoff says sincerely. I can tell he is pretty nervous about this, from what Gideon has said there has been somewhat of a truce between the two families since Gideon and I got together and everything came out. They have been talking together and working through everything that went on. But this is the real test as it will be the first time everyone has been under the same roof, except for our wedding but that day was a totally different occasion to this.

Geoff spots me and smiles at me, "Hi Eva how are you?" he says and I smile back and nod politely.

"I'm good thanks Geoff" I say, I watch as his eyes find Maisie and he greets her and she quietly says hello.

Elizabeth asks everyone to sit down and as she does so there is movement behind her and Ricky appears. I hold my breath wondering what he is going to make of all this but to my great surprise he walks up to Geoff and slaps him on the back.

"Hi Geoff" he says then he finds Gideon and hugs him before striding towards me and giving me an equally warm welcome. I feel like saying who are you and what have you done with Ricky? But Gideon had assured me that his relationship with Ricky had improved massively from that first meeting and he has followed his mothers' example and is working through his issues. I have only seen Gideon's family about 3 or 4 times in total since that first time, and it has been for relatively short periods and I had noticed the gradual changes throughout that time, but seeing the vast improvement that has been made in such a relatively short period of time is really encouraging, in fact as I watch the interaction in the room, I see Ursula chatting amiably with Carol I feel a bit like as though I am in the twilight zone. Everyone is… getting along, it's absolutely brilliant.

Elizabeth brings in a huge tray filled with mugs, and tea then she goes out and brings in a coffee pot as well and tells everyone to help themselves. I love it here the slightly different phrases and words, now that everyone is relaxed Elizabeth's broad Mancunian accent is coming through loud and clear, she has retained the local dialect unlike Geoff, Ursula and Gideon.

"Ok, I was thinking it's fairly early still so I was going to go and get a bit of scran, who wants something?" she says.

Everyone explodes into conversation and I glance at Gideon helplessly as I haven't heard this term before, he leans in towards me, "Scran is a Mancunian term for food" he whispers.

"Well my stomach thinks my throat has been cut I'd love a bacon barm" Christopher says, and immediately everyone nods in agreement, I manage to work that one out for myself and am assuming they mean a bacon bap.

Elizabeth smiles at me "Would you like a bacon roll Eva?" she asks, using the proper term for a bap.

I grin back at her, "A bacon bap would be lovely" I say and Maisie immediately pays attention to that.

"Can I have a bacon bap please?" she asks.

Elizabeth smiles, "Of course you can Maisie".

Gideon laughs, "Who would've thought a simple bread roll could be called so many things" he says.

Melanie nods, "We have family in the Midlands… but they call a bread roll a cob, so I was surprised when you called it a bap!" she says.

I nod, "Yeah I've heard that term before but that's mainly in the East Midlands - Leicestershire, Nottinghamshire and some parts of Derbyshire, that it's called a cob" I say.

"So what are your plans for the New Year?" Geoff says addressing Gideon.

Gideon smiles, "Oh yes New Year! That reminds me, Eva's family have asked me to ask you all to come down to Stoke for New Year. Eva's grandparents throw a New Year's Eve party for friends and family and they wanted to make it known that you are all invited".

"Invited to what?" Elizabeth says as she reappears a moment later.

"New Year party mum" Christopher says, "Gideon was just telling us, Eva's grandparents throw one for friends and family and we have all been invited, can we go?" he asks hopefully.

Elizabeth smiles and looks at me and nods, "That would be lovely, thank you. I like your family Eva, we would have to arrange accommodation but that won't be a big thing". She vanishes back into the kitchen as I consider what she said and I can't help but think that she wouldn't like them much at the moment the way things are, but then I realise Gideon is speaking again as he returns to the original question posed by Geoff.

"Anyway, the New Year… well it's going to be busy. I have officially made my intention to adopt Maisie so that should all be put in motion in the New Year. Eva is starting driving lessons and evening classes to get her GCSE's and then hopefully go on to take more qualifications. Work wise, I'm going to carry on with the restructuring of Cross Industries and I have the site visits to Luton and Bristol which I put off last month, so it's all busy, busy, busy!"

Geoff swells with pride and smiles affectionately at Gideon, "I am so proud of you, and I don't tell you that often enough" he says a little hoarsely.

Gideon shakes his head, "It's ok dad, I know".

After a delicious breakfast we have another round of present opening. I had left Gideon to decide what to get his family and he seems to have mainly gone for gift cards. Ricky is pleased with his Game card and it inspires me to speak of Kyle.

"You remind me of my brother Kyle, he has an X box and he had a similar expression on his face yesterday when he opened a gift card for Game!" I say.

Ricky looks up and laughs, "If you're not a gamer you won't get it" he says.

I shake my head, "Nope you are totally right there, I don't, but Kyle would".

**oooOOOooo**

The day goes well, and we are genuinely sorry to leave at the end of it. Maisie has been totally spoilt with a mountain of presents to bring home. Gideon had told his family how extraordinarily intelligent she is and so the presents have reflected that. Maisie has already made a start on one present, Ursula had bought Maisie a set of Roald Dahl books and she opened it and has started reading James and the Giant Peach. Everyone had been astounded at her abilities when she had sat with Gideon and read the book out loud to him.

As we had said goodbye, Ricky had given me a piece of paper with a scrawled name on it I look at it and then at him.

"You said your brother has an Xbox that is my Xbox Live username, so if he wants he can play some games with me" he says.

I nod in understanding and push the paper into my pocket and assure him I will pass it on.

There is another round of hugs and kisses as we say our goodbyes and climb into the car. Gideon climbs in and turns to me with a big smile on his face.

"Ready to go home?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Actually, no not really. It's been a brilliant day, extraordinary and a bit surprising but it was a good day" I say.

Gideon nods, "Yeah, they are making a big effort to put the past in the past. They have all come to the conclusion that my grandfather was to blame for everything and it was his behaviour that caused all the issues and the breakup of the family so now he has gone it has been relatively easy for them to build bridges. Had he still been around I doubt that today would have happened, in fact I know it wouldn't have".

I sigh, "It's sad one person can single-handedly destroy a family" I say and my mind can't help but wander back to my mother's behaviour, although what Gideon's grandfather did was on another level.

Gideon reaches over and squeezes my hand.

The drive home is quick and easy, as there isn't much traffic on the road with it being Boxing day, although as we pass various retail parks there is a lot of traffic around them with people going shopping for bargains in the sales. Once more my mind wanders to my mum and I wonder if she is working today. In previous years she had always shied away from volunteering to work on Boxing Day, preferring to stay at home with family; but I wonder if this year she had made an exception considering how bad things are at home at the moment.

It's nearly half past seven in the evening when we eventually get back and as we arrive home and pull into the driveway I see a figure sitting on the doorstep and I lean forward as the car headlights pick him out.

"Is that Kyle?" I ask.

"Looks like it" Gideon replies.

"What on earth?" I begin, as the car pulls in Kyle looks up and stands waiting for us to get out.

As soon as the car has stopped Maisie gets out, spots Kyle and runs to him.

"Kyle! Look what I've got" she yells waving her book at him which she had been reading for most of the journey home.

Kyle smiles as he takes it from her and looks at it, "Is it good?" he asks and she nods.

"Yeah really good" she says.

Gideon looks at me and then shepherds Maisie inside, leaving me to speak to Kyle.

"What are you doing here, how long have you been sitting there?" I ask with concern as I finally get to speak to him.

"I'm fine, I've not been here too long. It's shit at home Evie, mum is being a complete bitch. I'm sorry I shouldn't have come" he says and turns to go but I grab his arm.

"Don't you fucking dare, you come in and get warm and you can tell me all about it" I say. I remember the paper that Ricky gave me and I pull it out of my pocket and offer it to Kyle.

"What's this?" he asks as he takes it from me and reads it.

"Ricky gave it to me. You remember Ricky, Gideon's brother don't you? Well he has had an X Box for Christmas and he gave me that to give you when I told him you had one, something to do with gaming, X Box Live or something" I say.

Kyle nods in understanding, "So this is his username" he says.

"Yeah, that's right" I say.

We go inside and I hear Gideon upstairs with Maisie helping her put all her new stuff away in her room. So I lead Kyle in to the kitchen.

"Let me get you a warm drink" I say as I put the kettle on.

When the drinks are done we go into the living room and Kyle sits down and starts to speak.

"Well, we all stayed at Gran's until really late last night as I don't think dad really wanted to go home and face mum. He got a bit pissed with granddad – and I can't say I blame him!"

I shrug, "Yeah maybe but when he has you three to consider it wasn't the best thing for him to do, how drunk was he?" I ask.

"He was fairly gone… but not totally off his head, he was staggering a bit and had problems walking in a straight line, when we finally went home. But he hadn't reached the singing loudly at the top of his voice stage" Kyle says with a grin.

I let out a little laugh at that, remembering times when Vic has been at the singing loudly at the top of his voice stage of pissed. It doesn't happen very often and only usually when he gets pissed for a good reason and he is celebrating, and there is absolutely nothing at the moment for him to celebrate. I don't say anything and wait for Kyle to continue.

"Anyway, we got back and mum was there, she looked like she had been crying all day as her eyes were red and swollen, and she sounded like she had a really bad cold as she was so bunged up. She told us all to go to bed as it was late, Dec and Reece just accepted it and I think they really think mum has a bad cold and that is why she went home. I went up too but I was listening to what was going on, Reece and Dec were out like a light pretty much straight away, you know what they are like, anyway, I listened and mum said some stuff about you".

I close my eyes, and while I hope I am wrong I know what he is going to say next.

"She said… she said that Nathan… raped you" he whispers looking at me with concern and compassion.

I nod, as there is no point in denying it. "Yeah it all came out when we were arguing, she started making comments about Gideon and his money, so I basically told her to pack it in. She came at me with how my life is so perfect now while hers is going down the toilet so I told her it was her fault and she threw my past decisions, namely Nathan back in my face and it came out during that argument what he had done". I shrug, "But it's in the past and I don't want you to worry about something which is over now. He is in prison, and he is out of my life, that part of my life is over now and it goes without saying that I don't want Maisie to ever discover what her dad did to me" I say adamantly.

Kyle nods, "I won't say anything to anyone, you know I won't, but I was worried about you and I can't believe mum was being such a bitch. She was ranting saying that she couldn't believe gran took your side, she said that she was being made out to be some kind of monster when all she had done was make a mistake, just like you had, it was pretty bad" he says.

I shake my head, "The difference is I have owned and held my hands up to my mistakes, mum seems intent on trying to blame everyone else for hers" I say bitterly.

Kyle nods, "Well today she had just gone" he says.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" I ask, a cold fear creeping through me.

He shrugs, "Gone, when we all got up she wasn't at home. Dad said she had probably gone to work, but I know she doesn't do Boxing Day, she never has. Ever since Tesco started opening on Boxing Day she's never worked it, dad called gran and she hasn't seen her all day, so that was another reason I came here to see if she had come here. I forgot you were going up to Manchester today to see Gideon's family, but when it became clear she wasn't here either, well, I didn't want to go back home so I thought I'd wait for you to come home, you don't mind do you?" he asks.

I wrap my arm around him and pull him close, "Of course I don't, but you had better tell dad where you are, you don't want him worrying about you" I say.

He nods, "He knows I'm here, he said if you were not back by 8pm to come home, but you were" he says.

Gideon appears in the room and Kyle looks up at him. I am certain Gideon has been listening before making his entrance, as he comes in Kyle drains his mug and stands up.

"I suppose I'd better be getting back home then" he says sadly. I stare at him and it makes me suddenly angry that our mother is behaving so selfishly and doing what she is doing. Kyle is only eleven for god's sake, and he doesn't need this shit in his life.

I stand up suddenly and Gideon looks at me in surprise.

"I'm going to walk Kyle home" I say emphatically and Gideon nods. I think he realises it's best not to argue with me with the current mood I am now in. As I pass him he reaches for my hand.

I turn and manage a small smile, "I want to talk to dad… and try and find out what's going on" I add.

Just as I say this Kyle's phone rings and he pulls it out and looks at the screen.

"It's dad" he says as he goes to answer it, "hello" he adds.

I see the relief on his face and he nods, "Yeah, she's here and I told her, ok dad I'll tell her. I'm coming home now" he says. He hangs up and pushes his phone back into his pocket.

"Mum's back" he says simply but the relief in his voice that she is breaks my heart and at this moment I really don't like my mum for what she is doing to this family.

"Are you still going?" Gideon asks me and I pause, now I know mum is back I really have no reason to go, plus if mum is there and I turn up there is a very good chance things could kick off again with the way I am feeling about her and I want to avoid that if at all possible.

I shake my head, "No, there is no point now, will you be ok walking back alone Kyle?" I ask.

He nods, but Gideon shakes his head, "Come on, I'll give you a lift back. I know it's not far but it's cold and dark, I'll drop you off".

Kyle smiles at Gideon warmly, "Thanks Gid" he says and I try to suppress the smile at Kyle's nickname for Gideon.

A short while later Gideon returns. I pat the seat beside me and he doesn't hesitate to sit and throw his arm around my shoulders.

"What happened?" I ask warily.

Gideon shrugs, "I didn't hang around to find out, I dropped him off and watched him go in and just pulled away, I didn't go in" he says.

"It's a bit of a fucking mess isn't it?" I say.

Gideon sighs, "Yeah, it is, to be fair though I think it's the uncertainty that is causing most of the issues. Once the DNA is done, and everyone knows for sure whether or not Vic is the father to those boys then it will all become clearer" he says.

I nod, "Yeah but what if Vic isn't their dad? What if Jack was telling the truth and he is Kyle's dad or even worse Reece or Dec turn out to be someone else's, what happens then?" I ask sadly.

Gideon pulls me closer, "Stop worrying about it, they will have to cross that bridge when and if it happens, so there is no point in thinking the worst yet" he says.

I know he is right but I can see what will happen. Vic will leave mum and the boys will no longer have a dad and they'll end up being just another statistic of the Primrose Hill Estate.

I lean my head against Gideon, "I'm sorry our first Christmas together was spoilt" I say quietly.

Gideon shakes his head, "No, don't be silly, I had a brilliant time yesterday. Every family has its ups and downs, and yesterday was nowhere near as bad as some of the Christmases I have experienced over the years".

I wrap my arm around him and snuggle closer, "Today was good though wasn't it?" I say.

I feel Gideon nod against me, "Yes it was, they are taking the opportunity that has been offered to them and they are all trying to heal".

"Do you think your mum and dad will reconcile?" I ask warily.

Gideon sighs, "I don't know, personally I think there is too much water under the bridge for a happy ever after scenario, but they are all making an effort and I can see my mum and dad becoming friends. Which would be remarkable considering everything that happened between them, and everything else that has gone on".

I nod, "Yeah, they say that there is a thin line between love and hate and I think deep down your mum realises that she still loves your dad, before she was just too hurt by all the really shitty things he did to her. But now I think she also realises it was mainly your granddads doing and that everyone was really victims of his, and if it hadn't been for what he did and the way he was, your family could probably still be intact".

Gideon nods once again in agreement, "Yes, dad said as much. He regrets everything that happened, and he said to me that the if onlys are torturing him. If only he hadn't become so controlling and not driven her away with his behaviour, if only he hadn't let granddad get in his head and he had stood up to him. If only he had listened to and believed my mother".

I frown, as I remember that Geoff _did_ believe Elizabeth when she told him Gideon senior had groped her, "I thought your dad did believe her, at the start. But it was your granddad who got into his head and made him paranoid?" I say in confusion.

Gideon nods, "Yes but she also warned him about Uncle Hugh. You see my father admitted that she had always said there was something not right about Uncle Hugh. So he believes now that if he had done all that then my mother would have been there and Uncle Hugh wouldn't have been allowed to worm his way in the way he did. He said she had told him that there was something about him which she couldn't put her finger on, but dad just dismissed it and now the guilt of dismissing it is eating away at him. But as I told him, what has happened, has happened and saying what if won't change it now. All he can do is look forward and try and make things different now and it seems that he, my grandmother and my mother are determined to try and do that, and at the moment they are succeeding" he says.

I let out a little snort, "Let's hope my family can be just as mature if things turn out badly" I mutter.

As we sit there relaxing and just chatting I feel myself drifting off to sleep but that is soon taken from me when the front door bell chimes. I swear under my breath as I pull away from Gideon to go and answer it.

"I swear to god if its someone selling something, I'll tell them where they can shove it, coming this late in the evening and on fucking Boxing day as well!" I mumble irritably and I hear Gideon laugh.

I open the door and see a young girl standing there looking scared to death and my irritation leaves me in a rush. I look at her and she looks to be about 14/15ish.

"Yes?" I ask, and inwardly cringe at how sharp that sounded.

"Erm… is your name Eva?" she asks, this immediately puts me on my guard and I fold my arms.

"Who is asking?" I say, again a little sharper than I intended.

The girl looks ready to burst into tears and then a young woman who looks like her older sister steps into view. Gideon has now appeared at my side and he wraps his arm around me protectively.

"Hello" she says as she mirrors Gideon's protective stance and puts her arm around the young girl. "I know it is late, and I apologise for turning up unannounced on your doorstep like this, but we need to know if you are Eva Trammel?" she asks.

"No, I'm not" I say and go to slam the door in her face, the woman catches sight of my wedding ring and smiles.

"Please, wait… Let me rephrase that, were you Eva Trammel before you got married?" she asks.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

The woman looks at me kindly, "I understand that this is unusual and you are probably thinking this is some kind of scam, but we honestly don't mean you any harm. We are looking for Eva Trammel as we believe that she is related to us, more specifically my daughter here" she says as she gestures to the girl at her side.

"What?" I ask and take a step back. Gideon grasps hold of me and is now practically holding me up at this point.

The woman pulls a birth certificate from her pocket and hands it to me, "This is my daughter's birth certificate, you should take notice of the name of her father" she says.

I take the document from her and quickly scan it, "Fucking hell!" I gasp as I see the name 'Jack William Harrison' named as her father, I look and see her name is Sarah and I was not far out on her age as she is 16 years old. The first thought to go through my mind is has Jack set this up somehow and it immediately puts me on my guard.

I hand it to Gideon and he looks at it carefully, before handing it back to the woman. "Why did you come here tonight?" he asks.

"We came earlier in the day, but there was nobody here. Then we came back a bit later and we saw a young man sitting waiting on your doorstep, and we saw your car arrive and we didn't want to intrude. We were going to come back again tomorrow, but then we saw the young man leave and the car return and well… after a small debate whether or not to bother you tonight we decided that since we were here, we'd introduce ourselves. But we totally understand that this is out of the blue and you need time to process this" she says.

I snort at her explanation, "Sounds like you were staking out the place!"

I look up at Gideon once more and he shrugs, "It's your call Angel" he says simply.

I take a deep breath and shake my head. I feel bad doing it, but I don't know this woman and call me cynical but I want my gran here when I talk to her.

"I'll talk to you, but not tonight. My daughter is in bed and I don't want to wake her" I say.

The girl looks disappointed but the woman nods in understanding, "I totally understand, would it be possible for us to come back tomorrow at a more reasonable hour?" she asks.

I think about that and shake my head, I can't get the thought out that Jack is behind this and because of that I don't want her in my home. Her face drops but I hold up my hand. "I'll speak to you but not here, again purely because I don't want my young daughter involved in this. I will meet you, but at the Costa, down at the retail park, tomorrow about 10ish?" I ask and the woman nods again in agreement.

"That is absolutely fine, I totally understand your wariness, you don't know us" she says.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then?" I say, the woman nods and they say goodnight before turning to walk away and I watch them go as I close the door.

I turn to Gideon who is watching me carefully his eyes full of love and concern and I shake my head, "Fucking hell!" I gasp as I instinctively reach for him and he immediately pulls me close.

"I need to call gran" I say, my voice muffled in his t shirt.

He lets me go, and I grasp his hand unwilling to let him go as I walk into the living room my mind reeling.

I sit down and Gideon sits beside me as I pick up the phone and call my gran, I shuffle closer to Gideon and wait and eventually she picks up.

"Gran?" I blurt out, before she has a chance to speak.

"What's wrong, did something happen in Manchester?" she asks, and I quickly catch up to what she is asking, I had forgotten for a moment the day we had just spent in Manchester with the events of the past few moments.

"No, we had a great time, but something weird happened tonight Gran" I say.

"Oh?" she asks.

"Yeah, trust me you are never going to believe what happened. A woman and a teenage girl turned up here tonight asking for Eva Trammel claiming that the girl was my sister. The woman showed me her birth certificate and if it is genuine, we share a sperm donor. She wanted to come in and talk but I said no, and I said I'll talk to her but that I'll meet her tomorrow at Costa – so will you come with me Gran?" I ask as I get it all out in a rush.

The stunned silence spreads out for a few moments. "Are you there gran?" I ask when the silence lasts a bit too long.

"Fucking hell!" my gran says eventually, then she seems to pull herself together, "Yes of course I will, what time?" she adds.

I sigh with relief, "Thanks gran, I said about 10ish, is that ok?" I ask.

"Yes no problem, bloody hell Eva!" she pauses a moment again, "bit of a coincidence her turning up now, after all the shit Jack stirred up recently don't you think?" she asks.

I laugh, "Great minds think alike Gran that was exactly my first thought too – well first thought after I had got over the shock" I say.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

I look up at my husband who has been hovering around me ever since we got up this morning. After we had made love and he had told me how much he loved me and then made love to me again in the shower, he had come downstairs and made some coffee and toast while I got dressed and now he is just there. Silently letting me know that I have his love and his full support. My heart has swelled with feelings of being completely loved and protected by this wonderful man. I finish the last piece of toast and drink my coffee. Gideon takes the plate and mug away and then comes back and sits quietly with me.

"Thank you" I whisper to him and he kisses me.

"You don't have to thank me Angel. I'm your husband and it's my job, not to mention my honour to look after you" he says.

"You don't mind staying here with Maisie do you?" I ask, realising that I had just assumed he would stay and take care of her.

Gideon smiles at me, "Eva, you have made it clear that you don't want Maisie involved in any of this, that is why you didn't want them coming here, so stop asking me stupid questions. Of course I don't mind, we will be fine. You are going to meet this woman and her daughter, and you will have your gran with you… and I have to say, if I can't be there to protect you she is certainly the next best thing". He pauses, then looking carefully at me he speaks again, "How are you feeling and what do you make of all this?" he asks carefully.

I shake my head, "Truthfully? I have no fucking idea. My first thought was, does Jack have something to do with this? You know considering all the other shit he has recently caused, but then it just could be one of those weird coincidences".

Gideon thinks about that, "But you don't think it is?" he asks carefully.

I shrug, "I just don't know, but life up to this point has taught me to be cynical. I'm not going into this thinking that this is all totally innocent. I'm not that stupid. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to hear this woman out and find out what she wants from me and why she turned up here at nearly nine o clock on Boxing Day night, but I'm not going to blindly believe every word she says".

I rest my head on Gideon's shoulder and he holds me tightly, "I just wish all this shit would go away, I bet you are wishing you'd never met me, all the drama that has landed on you recently" I say.

Gideon pushes me away from him and grips my shoulders tightly almost to the point of pain, "Look at me Eva" he snaps.

I look up in surprise at the sharp tone, "Never ever, ever say anything like that. I love you and I would never regret meeting, marrying and loving you. Do you understand me? So never ever make stupid comments like that again" he says.

I feel tears building and I nod, "I'm sorry" I whisper, and he pulls me roughly to his chest and kisses my head.

"Never ever question our love or my commitment to you" he says in a slightly calmer softer tone.

"I won't" I whisper, as I grip his t shirt and feel loved and protected within his strong arms.

He sighs again, "You should know, while you are gone I am going to call Charles and get him to organise the DNA tests for you all. I promised Vic I would set the ball rolling as soon as Christmas was out of the way, as if this has shown anything it is that this needs to be done sooner rather than later for everyone's piece of mind, and hopefully Charles will be able to pull a few strings and get it done quicker than if I did it" he says.

"Thank you" I say again.

I look up at Gideon and it is clear he wants to say more, "With everything that has come to light I am going to ask him to request not only a paternal DNA for Vic but also sibling DNA for extra confirmation and clarification for you all to lay Vic's mind to rest once and for all that his boys are all his, so the ideal outcome would be that he is their father and obviously not yours, and they would all be full siblings and you would be their half-sister which is what was always assumed until recently, but obviously if Vic isn't Kyle's dad then it would also give confirmation that Jack is his dad as he would then be a full sibling with you, but that would be the worst case outcome" he says.

"It's all a fucking mess. Sometimes I just wish Jack hadn't turned up again, as there is a lot to be said for ignorance is bliss!" I say.

**oooOOOooo**

Eventually the time comes for me to leave to meet gran and walk down to the retail park; I take a deep breath and give Gideon a brave smile.

"Ready?" he asks.

I nod, "As I'll ever be" I reply. I turn towards Maisie who has her nose in her book and is sitting quietly reading on the sofa.

"I have to go out for a while, you be a good girl for daddy ok?" I say.

Maisie looks up and nods, "Ok, where are you going?" she asks.

"I just have a couple of things that I have to go and do with gran-gran" I say. Maisie nods again accepting my explanation and returns her attention back to her book. I grab my phone and push it into the back pocket of my jeans and then grab my keys and my bag.

Gideon follows me out into the hallway and I pull on my new thick winter coat that he had bought me when we were in Paris.

He gives me another hug and presses a small kiss to my lips.

"Ok, good luck, I'm sure it will be fine. You'll have your gran with you, and I'll be right here waiting when you get back" he says.

I take a deep breath and reach up and touch his face, "I don't know what I would do without you" I say.

He grasps my hand and turning his head he kisses my fingers, "You'll never have to find out" he says.

I grab my gloves off the small hallway table and after pausing to put them on I open the front door. I turn to look at Gideon once more, "I'll see you in a bit" I say.

"Ok, good luck," he repeats.

I make the short walk across the park to Gran's house, it's bitterly cold and I'm thankful for the thick warm coat as the wind is cutting through my exposed skin on my face, so I pick up my pace to get there quicker. As I turn on to the estate I feel something and look up to see a few snow flurries and I smile, the first snow of winter. Shame it didn't come a couple of days earlier and we could've had a white Christmas.

Gran is waiting for me when I arrive, "Are we going now?" she asks and I nod.

"Yeah, by the time we have walked down there it will be about 10 o clock" I say.

I watch as gran peers past me, "Is it snowing?" she asks as another odd flurry of snow drifts past us.

"Yeah and it's fucking freezing so wrap up warm" I say.

Granddad appears behind gran with an odd expression on his face, "Be careful" he says.

I nod, "Yeah, we will" I say.

I link my arm through Gran's as we make our way down the hill to the retail park, I spot the woman and her daughter as soon as the retail park comes into view.

"There they are" I say nodding towards them. Gran looks and her mouth drops open as she clearly recognises them.

"What's up?" I ask immediately on alert at her reaction.

"That is Jessica Bailey, she used to live on the estate with her family she's a couple of years younger than Monny" she says.

They see me approaching and I watch as the older one looks hard at Gran, almost as though she recognises her but can't place her.

"Hello" she says kindly to me as soon as we get close.

"Hi, this is my gran, Sandra Trammel" I say as I wave in gran's direction.

The woman looks hard at her, "I'm sorry but I think I know you from somewhere" she says quietly.

Gran nods, "You do, you are Jessica Bailey. Your family used to live next door but one to us, you are a couple of years younger than my daughter Monica" she says.

Realisation dawns on her face, "Oh my god, yes I remember now, how is Monica? Wait, so you…you are Eva's gran, so that means…?" she looks at me and I quickly fill in the blanks.

"Yep, Monica is my mum and she was stupid enough to sleep with Jack which resulted in me" I say dismissively.

"So… how old are you, if you don't mind me asking Eva?" Jessica asks.

"I've just turned 20" I say, and I can see her doing the maths in her head so I save her the bother. "Mum was 15 when she had me" I say abruptly.

She nods, "I was 17 when I had Sarah" she says quietly.

I turn to Sarah who is looking carefully at me, "Has he ever bothered with you, Jack I mean?" I ask her.

She nods, "Yes, mum and dad aren't together anymore but I see him regularly and have done all my life" she says, which not only surprises the hell out of me but also puts me on my guard that Jack could definitely be behind this.

"Shall we go and sit down and have a coffee?" I ask pointing to the Costa. We all troop inside and I remember the last time I was here, meeting Gideon's dad for the first time, a few months ago.

We sit down and I get coffee for myself and gran and Jessica gets some for her and Sarah. I take a moment to think just how much my life has changed now by that simple act, as I didn't bat an eye at the inflated cost of two mugs of coffee whereas the first time I was here I baulked at the price of just one. Gran has found us a table in the corner out of the way and I see she is talking to Sarah as we approach.

"Here you go gran," I say as I drop the mug in front of her.

"Thanks love" she says gratefully as she takes a sip.

I don't beat around the bush and get straight to the point after I have taken a sip of my own coffee. "So, what do you want? Why has it taken you 16 years to bother looking and why now?" I ask.

Jessica sighs, and goes to speak but I raise my hand to stop her as the revelation that he sees this daughter makes me wonder if he has instigated this fond reunion as a way to try and cause more trouble. "Sorry and one more thing, she said he bothered with her and she sees him regularly, so I need to know does Jack the twat, have anything to do with this long lost reunion?" I ask sarcastically, nodding towards Sarah.

Jessica looks at me carefully, obviously noting my less than positive reaction and nicknaming of my biological father. "Jack told us all about you, he was always open with the fact he already had a daughter who he didn't see. He said he was young and stupid and as a result he had made some bad decisions and he genuinely regretted the fact he walked away and he wished that things could have been different".

I snort rudely and shake my head, not believing a word of it and I hear my gran make an equally rude sound and almost choke on her coffee at that statement.

"Bullshit" Gran mutters between coughs and I try and suppress a smile at that remark and return my attention back to Jessica.

"You haven't answered my question; I asked if he has anything to do with this? You see, it just seems a little bit like convenient timing with you two turning up here unannounced after the stunt he pulled a couple of weeks ago" I say, but I know now that he did because how else would they know where to find me.

Jessica glances at Sarah and Sarah now leans towards me and speaks for the first time. "Dad just wants to get to know you" she says.

I shake my head, "I fucking knew it!" I spit and slam my mug down hard which causes some coffee to spill; I look at my gran who is now shaking her head sadly while Sarah just looks startled by my outburst.

Jessica looks confused by my violent reaction, "I don't understand? Jack and I are no longer together, we separated when Sarah was five, but Sarah has always had a relationship with him. I have always known about you and recently he has been telling her about you. He felt she was old enough now to handle the fact she has a half-sister. He told her that she has a sister and how he lost contact with you and he wishes things could have been different, so she offered to approach you for him to see if bridges could be built".

I snort again, "The only bridge I want to build is one to push him off of… preferably with a long drop after what he has done recently!" I say and then another part of what she said replays in my mind, "Wait you say you separated when Sarah was five, she's 16 now?" I clarify.

"Yes?" Jessica says and I look at gran who has already realised where I am going with this.

"Take five from sixteen and what are you left with?" I say to gran with my eyebrows raised in question.

"Eleven" she says knowingly.

Jessica looks totally confused now and Sarah is looking from me to gran and back again.

I bite my lip with a tinge of regret as if he has been a good dad to her I really don't want to destroy her view of him but they also need to know that they are being played and definitely used.

I lean forward and sigh in resignation, "Look, there is no easy way to say this, but he's using you" I say.

Jessica looks shocked and Sarah shakes her head and goes to protest, but I hold up my hand to stop her.

"Just listen to what I have to say, and what has happened to me throughout my life and compare that to what Jack did recently and then you can make up your own mind on whether or not he is dad of the year. You might still think he is, but hopefully it will also make you understand why I think the way I do about him" I say.

Jessica nods, "Alright" she says.

Gran reaches for me and holds my hand as I begin and I turn and smile gratefully at her and squeeze her hand gently.

"My mum was 15 when she had me, she told him she was pregnant and he buggered off pretty much straight away. He didn't support her through the pregnancy and wasn't there at my birth. The first time he saw me I was 6 months old and he turned up unannounced and then stayed for about 10 minutes and then he went. I was too young to remember that visit and I have no idea why he chose that point in time to show his face".

Gran coughs and speaks at this point. "I do, I can answer that. Monny had just met someone, and he was suffering from dog in the manger syndrome. She had moved on and he didn't want her but didn't want anyone else to have her so he came to try and get in her head again. He wasn't bothered about you; he just didn't want her to be with anyone else" she says.

I shake my head, as that all tallies with his actions that have recently come to light when she got with Vic and the ramifications we are now facing as a result. Then another thought occurs to me. Is that the reason why she had a revolving door of relationships with men when I was little? Did he come and mess with her mind every time she tried to move on with someone else? I put this theory to gran and she nods sadly, confirming it for me. Well now I know, I sit back in my chair as the shock of that fills me, as the repercussions of everything in my life to this point are laid out before me. He not only messed with my mum's head he messed with mine too. As that experience of men wandering in and out of mums life and little stability when I was little had left me with massive trust issues, and that, compounded by the games Meg used to play when she took friends from me made me cling to Nathan and believe him for much longer than I should have and that had gone on to fuck up my daughters mind. I quickly try and pull myself together and push aside this massive revelation as I carry on with my story.

"Anyway, where was I… The next time he saw me I was 16 years old. I had just got a job at Cross Industries as an order picker and I had got my own flat here on the estate and by this point I too was a single mum. I had just had my daughter. Jack turned up out of the blue making all sorts of promises how he wanted to be in my life. How he was sorry and how everything was going to change and he was going to be a proper dad, my daughter would have a granddad and how it was all going to be wonderful. But guess what? That was the first and last time I properly met him. All his talk and his promises, it was all bullshit and my theory for why that is, is he only showed up then because he had heard I had got my own flat and a job and he came sniffing round to see if he could leach off me. But when he realised that wasn't going to be an option for him as I was only just making ends meet, he decided I wasn't worth it and he buggered off again".

I pause and take another drink of my coffee and Both Jessica and Sarah look stunned by what I have said so far, Sarah opens her mouth to speak once more.

"I haven't finished yet" I say, and she closes her mouth again.

I turn to Jessica, "You say you split with him when Sarah was five? I'll just ask you this one thing, did you see it coming, was it inevitable or was it a bolt from the blue?" I ask.

Jessica looks surprised by my question, "Well, it was quite a surprise, he had never shown any indication of being unhappy but with hindsight, maybe, he seemed to pull away from me for a time leading up to the eventual split" she says.

I nod, "For a time? How long, about nine/ten months, no say about a year or so before?" I ask casually.

Jessica's eyes widen at that and she nods. "Yes, I think it probably was, but how would you know that?" she asks.

I shake my head and let out a small mirthless laugh. "Shit, I fucking hate being right" I say bitterly as Jessica and Sarah just look blankly at me.

I sigh deeply, "Well, you see now comes the best bit of the story" I say sarcastically. "Just before Christmas, while I was on honeymoon actually, Jack approached my eleven-year-old brother Kyle and he dropped a bomb right into his world and destroyed it when he told him he was his dad. Now just think about that, my brother gets approached by a complete stranger who tells him he is his dad – that is enough to fuck with anyone's mind but my brother is a child, it was just wrong what he did. But more importantly, for you and to put some context into what we have established is the timeline for you, my brother Kyle is eleven your daughter is sixteen so when Kyle was born she was…?" I wave my hand at her and her mouth drops open.

"Oh my god, she was five, so he left us when Kyle was born?" she says.

"Yep, and just to clarify so you are really certain of the timeline here, Vic got with my mum about a year before Kyle was born – so that would be around the time Jack the twat started pulling away from you, probably because once again he didn't like it that my mum was getting her life together and moving on with someone else. But this time it was serious and thankfully mum chose Vic although she then lied to him for eleven years about cheating on him with Jack" I say with a shrug.

Jessica shakes her head, and her mouth is opening and shutting like a goldfish and she looks shattered by what she has just heard.

"Oh it gets better" I say, "This little announcement of his that he has made declaring he is Kyle's dad has completely decimated my family, as Kyle was always under the impression my step-dad Vic was his dad, and needless to say dad isn't too thrilled about this revelation either". I pause again, "But do you want to hear the cherry on the top bit so to speak?" I say unable now to reign in my sarcasm as everything has become totally clear to me. Jessica looks horrified now and Sarah just looks dumbstruck.

"We are all certain he has only done all this now because I have recently got married, as we think it was no coincidence, he dropped this bombshell while I was on honeymoon. That and the fact that I got married to a man who is quite wealthy and successful. We are all certain that the fact that waste of fucking space has shown up now and I have got married is no coincidence at all, and I say to you that is why he has been manipulating Sarah to get in touch with me as well".

"I wasn't manipulated, dad wouldn't do that" she splutters angrily, she has tears in her eyes and she looks devastated, but he is her dad so I can understand why she is still defending him.

I shake my head, "Tell me Sarah when did you first learn all about me, when did daddy dearest spill his guts to you about his long-lost elder daughter?" I spit.

She pauses and thinks… "Erm, about November time, not too long ago" she says.

I let out another humourless laugh, "Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" I say with mocking triumph. I lean towards Sarah, "Do you want to know what happened in November Sarah? Do you? I gave up my council flat and moved in with my now husband and he also proposed to me in November, so I think that says it all, don't you?"

She looks completely dumbfounded by that and I look at her sympathetically. I lose the attitude and speak to her kindly now, "So yes Sarah you _were_ used, you were manipulated and used for Jack's own selfish agenda. Trust me, Jack the twat is a complete manipulative bastard. I mean let's look at all the evidence, he left mum high and dry and yet he managed to get into her head and ruin every relationship she started afterwards, until she met my dad but even then he got my mum to open her legs for him again despite the way he previously treated her by promising her the earth. I don't condone what she did and I don't deny my mum was equally to blame as she shouldn't have been so bloody stupid and she should have told him to sling his hook especially when she was finally in a stable relationship with Vic, and not believed his crap again. But you have to remember she was still pretty young back then too and she did believe it, plus common sense has never been a strong quality in my mum! Then he came to me when I was 16 and I believed him too for a short while until it became obvious that all that came out of his mouth was complete bullshit".

Sarah shakes her head again she is clearly in denial about this, and I feel sorry for her. She obviously thinks he is a good dad and I'm just a bitter and twisted bitch, so I recall the things he said to me back on that one occasion he came to see me. I hold up my hand once more and address Sarah directly.

"Let me guess what he said to you to persuade you to come and find me, did it go something along the lines of, I so regret not being in Eva's life and missing her grow up. I wish things could have been different. But it's not too late, will you help me? Why don't you approach her and let her know who you are and open the way for me, would you do that for me?" I pause and look at Sarah, "Did it go something like that?" I ask.

The look on her face says everything and I sigh, not happy that I'm right once again and by being right I am destroying the view she has of her dad.

"Sarah, I know he's your dad and it's great that you have had him in your life, and you clearly don't think he's a complete tosser. I don't begrudge you that for one moment, I am happy you have a better opinion of him than I do. But you need to know that most of what I just said was what he said to me when I was 16. He _said_ he regretted not being in my life, he _said_ he regretted not seeing me grow up and he wished things could have been different and that it wasn't too late and he _said _he wanted to get to know me and make a fresh start. He said those things and it was all a pack of lies because after that day I have never laid eyes on him again. He manipulated me and I believed it then so if you have had him all your life and think the sun shines out of his arse it's obvious you are going to believe him and defend him but all that shit about regrets that he doesn't know me is just that, bullshit. As he hasn't given a damn about me and he has manipulated you into believing he does. It's obvious by the way you defended him I guessed immediately he had asked you to do this and probably had said something similar to you to make you feel obliged to do this for him. I don't blame you, you thought that you were doing something nice for your dad" I say. I drink the rest of my coffee and place my mug on the table.

Gran speaks again, "I just find it ironic that the girl who hasn't had a relationship with him is the one who has his number and is the one who knows him best!"

I smile at that assessment and then continue to speak to Sarah who seems to be slowly realising that what we are saying is right, "Jack maybe your dad and as I say that's really great, I am happy for you, but he's not mine. Vic is the only real dad I have ever known, he is the man who has always been there for me for the majority of my life," I pause as I recall Maisie's words about Gideon and I use them as they are relevant right now, "He is everything a _real_ dad should be, which is why I call him dad. Jack is just the sperm donor, and I don't want to know him not just because he hasn't given a damn about me but because he has just decimated my family with his claims that he could also be Kyle's dad. He has hurt my dad, he has hurt my brother and he has damaged my mum's relationship with my dad. So why would I want anything to do with someone like that? He has never even given me the time of day but has tried throughout my life to destroy my mum's happiness every time she met someone and has now tried to destroy my entire family. He is only trying to worm his way in because I have married someone with money and he thinks that might be of some advantage to him. That fact I can't prove but I am fairly certain about. I believe that he is seeing pound signs, not a relationship with me which quite frankly, is just sick".

I finish speaking and look at Sarah and Jessica. Sarah looks devastated, and Jessica just looks shell shocked.

"I had no idea" Jessica says at last.

I shrug, "No, I bet he didn't tell you all that did he when he was being open and honest with you about me" I say bitterly.

I stand up as I don't see the point of continuing this any longer and I would sooner be back home with my husband and daughter. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you both. I'm sorry you have both been used the way you have, and that you have had a wasted journey but I'm not interested. As I said to my husband when we discussed my family, as far as I am concerned if Jack were on fire, I wouldn't piss on him to put him out – and you can tell him that if you like!" I say with a grin. I turn to my gran who is trying to suppress her smile.

"I'm done here, shall we go home gran?" I ask as I pull on my coat and pick up my bag and gloves. Gran nods and rises to her feet.

"Wait!" Sarah shouts, I pause and turn towards her.

"But we are still sisters?" she says hopefully, "And if dad is your brother's dad as well, that means I also have a brother?" she adds.

I lean towards her, "That hasn't been confirmed as fact yet, we are in the process of getting confirmation as to who Kyle's dad is and you never know he might be lucky and dodge a bullet. He might find out Vic _is_ his dad after all, just like he has assumed he is all his life, because let me make this really clear for you. Vic _is_ his dad and always will be, as Jack the twat never even gave him a thought in all the time he has been alive until I got married" I say.

"But" she says again.

I shake my head, I am rapidly losing patience here as I am wondering why she is prolonging this and refusing to see the truth about her dad. "Look you are probably a really lovely person and I'm sorry but I just can't trust you or your motives. I don't know if you want to know me because you are my sister or as I strongly suspect, because you are being manipulated by Jack into doing so to create an opening for him. I do not want to know him, I do not want him in my life, my husband's life or my daughter's life. I can't make it any clearer than that to you, so I suggest you go back to wherever you came from and forget you ever met us" I say.

"But you are my sister" she says again almost desperately.

I laugh, "No I'm not, your dad just happens to be my sperm donor, we share a bit of his crappy DNA, that is all nothing more" I say.

"Eva" I freeze at the voice and spin on the spot as I lay eyes on Jack for the first time in four years.

He takes a step towards me, grinning at me. I realise in a rush exactly why she was trying to keep me here and talking now and the anger surges through me and I turn towards Jessica and Sarah.

"Did you engineer this, did you tell him we would be here? Is that why you tried to keep me here talking when I said I was done?" I spit viciously. I watch as they both shrink back in their seats.

I feel my gran touch my arm and whisper my name in my ear, telling me to calm down. But I am furious that they have done this.

Jessica shakes her head but Sarah looks defiant and almost smug, Jessica stares at her and I see the moment she realises the truth.

I point at her, "You did this," I spit, and she nods.

"I love my dad so I called him and told him we were meeting you here today, he told me to keep you here till he managed to get here" she brags as if what she did was incredibly clever.

I lean towards her, the anger spilling from me, "Well you definitely are your daddy's daughter aren't you!" I hiss. I watch as her eyes widen in fear at that.

I turn to my gran, who is trying to pull me away and is repeatedly telling me to calm down.

"Come on gran we are leaving" I say. As I try and walk past Jack I give him a derisive look. "Get out of my way dickhead" I spit and I see him stiffen at my words, but he doesn't move and as I push past him he makes the mistake of grabbing my arm to stop me. The anger at being tricked into seeing him along with a surge of panic of being restrained against my will makes me snap completely and lose what last bit of self-control I am clinging to.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, LET ME GO!" I yell at the top of my voice which causes the whole coffee shop to fall silent, and everyone in it to turn and look and before I realise what I am doing my other hand comes up and I punch Jack squarely in the face and I stamp on his foot. His surprise at being hit makes him weaken his grip on me and so I wrench my arm out of his grasp and after shoving him roughly aside I stalk out of the shop.

When I get outside, I am still panicking and I feel like I can't breathe. I realise I am having a full-blown anxiety attack after Jack grabbed me and I am now shaking from head to foot, as I lean my hand against the wall the cold air hits me. I pause and I realise I am hyperventilating. I feel a hand on me and I jump violently again.

"It's ok sweetheart it's only me, come on calm down… breathe slowly or you're going to pass out" gran says gently. I nod and try and bring my breathing under control.

As we stand there and I try and pull myself together I am still pretty out of it but I vaguely realise Gran is talking and I realise she must be on the phone, but after a moment she speaks to me.

"Come on let's get you home" she says and she wraps her arm around me.

I nod and we move away from the retail park and towards the estate. I have no idea who she was talking to, but it all becomes apparent by the time we get to the park and striding quickly towards us is Gideon.

"Gideon" I gasp as I run towards him and fall into his arms.

"Eva are you ok?" he asks as he engulfs me in his arms.

I nod, "I just want to go home" I whisper, then I remember Maisie and I look up at Gideon, "Maisie?" I ask.

He holds up his hand, "Maisie is absolutely fine, Tez turned up a few moments ago as your gran called him and told him to come and sit with Maisie so I could come to you, to get you" he explains.

"Oh ok" I say lamely.

Gideon smiles, "He ran all the way to our house" he says with a tone of quiet respect.

That doesn't surprise me, granddad is a very fit man and has kept in shape and kept fit ever since he left the army.

We walk back to our house and granddad meets us at the door, he takes one look at me and goes to find Maisie.

"Maisie, do you fancy a trip to the park, to feed the ducks?" he calls.

I hear running feet and Maisie appears. "Hello mummy!" she says and then she sees gran, and squeals in delight, "Gran-gran are you coming to the park too?" she asks.

I watch as Gran's face fills with a huge loving smile, "I am" she says, "You need to wrap up warm as its really cold out there and it has even been trying to snow at times" she says. Maisie nods and obediently goes to fetch her coat.

I grasp my gran's arm and quietly thank her for coming, and I mouth the words thank you to granddad too, they both nod and pat my arm reassuringly as they lead my daughter from the house, while I start to feel more than a little bit embarrassed by my overreaction and meltdown.

Gideon walks up to me and wraps his arm around me, "Come on, let's go and sit down and you can tell me everything" he says.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

_Three weeks later…_

The New Year is in full swing now, we are heading towards the middle of January already. Maisie is back at school; we are back at work and we are just about catching our breath after the events just after Christmas. After the meeting with Jessica and Sarah which had descended into chaos when Jack had turned up, I didn't expect to hear from any of them again. So I was quite surprised when a couple of days later I got a really nice letter from Jessica telling me how sorry she was that things had happened the way they had, and that if she'd had any idea of the level of bad blood between me and Jack she would never have encouraged Sarah to approach me. To be fair, I think she now sees Jack for the completely self-centred tosser he is, after she heard about how he had behaved all my life and how it had tied in with experiences she'd had with him.

Jack hasn't given up and it seems he also has a hide like a rhino, he just doesn't care about the trouble he has caused and is continuing to cause. His latest stunt was to gate crash the DNA testing, as Sarah had obviously informed him that we were doing DNA tests to find out if his claims that he was Kyle's dad as well as mine were true and so he had called my mum to say he wanted to be involved with that. So she had called Gideon, Gideon had called Charles and Charles had called Jack and obtained a DNA sample from him to be tested. I just hope when we get the results Kyle is Vic's son and we can rub it in his face.

New Year came and went and gran's party was, against all the odds, a huge success. Gideon's family came down to help us celebrate. I thought it was going to end up being a re-run of Christmas day, but everyone managed to hold it together and everyone seemed to have a good time. Elizabeth, Christopher, Ireland and Ricky were all here and Ricky and Kyle seemed to hit it off talking about their mutual interest in gaming, which made me really happy as Kyle had been so down because of what was going on with Jack. The biggest surprise that night though was Geoff turning up to the party. Gideon was astounded when he saw his father walk in with Elizabeth. Everyone who had volunteered to help renovate our home while we were on honeymoon turned up to help us see in the New Year and I was finally able to thank them all in person for what they had done for us.

I started driving lessons pretty much straight away and I have taken to it like a duck to water. Gideon has also been giving me private lessons in my new car, taking me out and about which has given me a big advantage. I have also started college to take my GCSE's in English and Maths and I have no idea what I was worried about as the work is so easy. At first I thought I must be missing something but it quickly became apparent that I wasn't. I just got it and although I have only been there a couple of weeks I am blasting through the work. Gideon keeps telling me how proud he is of me and how he knew I would do well, and how clever I am. In fact the tutors at the college are also amazed at how I am doing and they could not understand why I was there in the first place having to take my GCSE's as an evening class when by my quality of work I _should_ have aced them first time round at school. The fact is I probably would have done had I not been dealing with giving birth and looking after a new baby. It makes me realise just what potential I almost threw away when I got with Nathan, and what a huge mistake I made. I will never regret my decision to keep Maisie, but I deeply regret every moment I wasted on Nathan. Thankfully now though I am getting a second chance to reach my full potential and I am grabbing it with both hands. It also goes some way to explain where Maisie got her brains from, as I had no idea that I was so intelligent but it also raises another question, where did I get mine from? It certainly wasn't from mum and from what I know of Jack he isn't the sharpest tool in the box either! But wherever I got them from I am now determined to use them to better myself and make the most of the new life I have been given.

Charles has told us that Meg's court case should be coming up shortly and he will let us know as soon as he is told, so that is another thing we are facing but hopefully the magistrate will take seriously what she has done and she won't get away with nothing more than a slap on the wrist this time. But the biggest thing we are awaiting now is the DNA test results, Charles had witnessed everyone giving their samples so there could be no argument about falsifying them if people weren't happy with the results and now we are just waiting for them to come back.

"EVIE!"

I am pulled from my thoughts by a loud shout across the picking area, and I look up to see George beckoning me towards him.

"Hold on" I call back, "Let me just finish this" I add and I finish the order I am currently picking. I glance at Rav and point to my order, "Rav, can you finish this for me while I go and see what George wants. The order is complete, it just needs boxing up and signing off" I say.

Rav grins at me, "Give it here" he says holding out his hand for the paperwork, I hand it to him and push the trolley towards him. "Thanks Rav" I say and I walk over to George.

"What's up?" I ask.

George pulls me to once side, "Gideon just phoned down, and asked that you go up to his office" he says.

I sigh, "For fucks sake! I can't, I'm busy, what does he want? Did he say?" I ask.

George shakes his head, "I don't know, he didn't say, but he sounded pretty serious and he said it was important, so you'd better go," he says.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry George" I say as I move away.

"Hey, don't apologise Evie. I know you are married to the boss, but you don't take advantage of that fact you work just as hard if not harder than most of the lads in here" he says kindly.

I leave the picking area and climb the stairs to the offices. I walk into Hayley who is just coming out of Gideon's office, and she smiles at me. We have become quite good friends recently.

"Hi Eva" she says, she glances behind her and then leans in, "He's not in a very good mood, and just a quick heads up he has started talking about the site visits to Luton and Bristol again, which he put off last year" she whispers.

I nod, "Ok thanks for warning me" I say and I push open the door to the Personnel offices, say a brief hello to the people in there and then bang on Gideon's door.

"Come in" he calls and I open the door and go inside.

"What's up? I'm busy" I say as I shut the door.

I see immediately that he is not in a bad mood at all. He is worried about something, and he stands and walks around his desk and meets me and pulls me towards him.

I push away from him and look up into his face, "What's wrong?" I ask nervously.

"Charles called; he has got the DNA results. He has informed everyone involved and we are all to go to his office at 4pm where we will get them".

"Oh" I say and I sit down with a thud. Gideon crouches in front of me and grasps my hands.

"Also, he has informed me that Megan's court hearing has also been confirmed, that is next Monday" he adds.

"Well, shit!" I say and I look up at him, "I won't have to give evidence will I?" I ask.

Gideon nods his head, "Yes, we both will. It's a magistrate's court so Charles will handle everything on our behalf and we won't need a barrister or anything like that, but we will have to give evidence of everything that happened that day and probably events leading up to it when she kept hassling us, are you ok with that?" he asks anxiously.

"I'll have to be, but I just want it over" I say and Gideon nods.

"You are not the only one," he says.

I let out a long breath, "Ok is that everything?" I ask.

I see him hesitate, "Eva, I know it's not brilliant timing with everything else that is going on but I want to complete the southern depot site visits, in Luton and Bristol pretty soon. I have put them off as long as I can, but they do need to be done so I can complete all the restructuring that's going on" he says.

I nod, I was expecting this. "Ok, and you are telling me this because you want me to come with you?" I ask.

He nods, "I do, it will be just like when we went to Burnley. You, George, Hayley and Wayne. There are no glaring red flags which is why I have kept putting it off, but I just can't do that any longer" he says.

I reach for him and pat his arm, "It's fine, as long as I get some notice and can get gran onboard to take care of Maisie" I say.

He leans forward and kisses me gently, "Thank you, you should also know I am planning on shutting the Manchester factory and moving all production to Birmingham. I'm making the manufacturing side more streamlined. The majority of the work has been done from Birmingham for a while now and Manchester just isn't viable anymore and I'm also closing the head office and moving the essential staff from there down here" he says.

"Here? Where, there isn't the room?" I say in shock.

Gideon grins and leads me to the window and he points to the empty building next door to the depot, "That is the new Cross Industries offices" he says.

"What about your dad?" I ask, wondering if he has discussed these major changes with Geoff.

"Dad is retiring. Now I have taken over the day to day running of Cross Industries, he has taken a massive step back and it was actually his idea to move the essential staff here to Stoke and to move the manufacturing to the Birmingham site. It became obvious that the essential staff needed would need to be brought down here, they all know and the majority are willing to relocate and some are happy to commute, this is why I need all the depots to be standardised and all doing the same thing and running on the same system," he says.

"Which is why we need to go to Luton and Bristol" I say and Gideon nods.

"Ok, anything else?" I ask.

"No, that's all, apart from the fact I love you" he says with a grin.

I feel my face break into a huge grin, "I love you too" I say.

My mind goes back to the DNA results and my smile immediately fades, "It's going to be ok today isn't it? I mean Kyle is going to be Vic's son isn't he?" I say.

Gideon's face softens and he gazes at me sympathetically, "That is what we are all hoping for, but you do have to face the fact Jack could be his dad" he says.

I nod, "I know, I wish Jack wasn't my dad then none of this would be happening" I say bitterly.

"I know Angel" Gideon says as he pulls me into a tight hug.

**oooOOOooo**

I feel like I am waiting for my execution, we are all sitting in Charles' office waiting for him to finish a phone call he is currently on. The atmosphere is thick and oppressive and I just want to be anywhere else but here at this moment.

I glance around the waiting room. Gran, Vic, Kyle, Gideon and I are all together and over the other side of the room Jack is sitting alone. Mum isn't here she is still at work as she said that she couldn't get the time off to come and I think that has pissed Jack off more than anything that she isn't here. I also think she probably didn't try too hard to attempt to get the time off as she doesn't want to have to face what she has tried to hide all these years. Maisie, Declan and Reece are with granddad, thankfully today is his day off and he had immediately volunteered for childcare duties while we do this thing.

Suddenly the door opens and I see Charles. He smiles at me and Gideon and he greets everyone politely.

"Hello, I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting" he says. He glances at me and Gideon, "When this is done, I need a word with you and Gideon about the court case" he says and we both nod and we all follow him into his office.

"Please take a seat" he says and he takes his place behind his desk. "Right then all the results are back, now how do you want to do this do you want me to open them and read them out or do you want to take them and read them yourselves in private?" he asks.

"Read them out, I want you to do it" I say immediately.

Kyle nods, "Yeah, I mean, there is no confusion then is there and there can be no argument about it" he says.

Charles nods and looks towards Vic and then Jack.

"I'm happy with that" Vic says.

"Fine by me" Jack says with a smirk and I just want to get up and smack him in the mouth right now. I feel Gideon tighten his grip on me and he runs his thumb over my knuckles. I glance at Gran who is glaring at Jack with a look of complete hatred.

"Ok then, first of all Paternity DNA for Declan Thomas Trammel-Reyes, erm… the test shows that there is the 99.9 and all the other nines per cent probability that Victor Reyes _is_ Declan's father, so yes Vic, Declan is yours" Charles says. I see Vic close his eyes, sigh and nod at that. Gran beams and claps her hands at that.

Charles picks up the next envelope, "Paternity test for Reece Kevin Trammel-Reyes" I watch as Charles scans the forms, "He's yours as well Vic" Charles says kindly.

The atmosphere in the room changes now as this is the one we are all fearing. I reach for Kyle and put my hand on his and he responds by holding my hand and gripping it tightly. Gran moves and sits next to Vic and wraps her arm around him. I see Jack lean forward a smug expression on his face, "Paternity test for Kyle Victor Trammel-Reyes". There is a lengthy pause and my heart sinks, then Charles looks at Vic sympathetically, "I'm sorry Vic, Kyle isn't your son" he says. I watch as Jack fist pumps and grins inanely while Vic lets out a long moan and buries his head in his hands and sobs. Gran leans down and whispers in his ear, obviously trying to comfort him but Kyle just sits frozen staring into space.

"Kyle" I whisper and he turns and looks at me, I pull him into my arms and I hold him tightly.

"I told you, I fucking told you!" Jack crows.

"Just shut your fucking mouth" I snap before I can stop myself, "Look around you, look what you have done, you may have provided the DNA but that was all you have ever given us you have never been a dad and never will be" I spit venomously.

Jack just continues to grin and he turns to Charles, "Come on now tell me he's mine now just like Eva" he says.

Charles looks at him derisively and ignores his request by what he says next, "DNA test for Eva Lauren Cross, nee. Trammel, oh… now that is interesting" Charles says. I look up at the surprised tone of his voice, this one was just a formality or so I thought. Charles glances at Jack and then looks at me, "Eva… I don't know how to tell you this but Jack _isn't_ your dad" Charles says.

My mouth drops open and I look across at Jack who looks equally stunned by this news and I can't help myself but his expression provokes a burst of hysterical laughter, totally inappropriate hysterical laughter. Gideon reaches for me, a look of concern on his face and my gran comes over but I am crying and rocking with the laughter. I know logically that the reality of this will hit eventually but the knowledge that Jack _isn't_ my dad is just too good a moment not to savour. Not to mention rub it in just a little bit.

I eventually calm down and wipe my eyes and take a deep breath, I know what I am going to do is really childish but I really want to do it. I glance at Jack before I turn my attention to Charles and address him.

"Tell me that again Charles, please just say those words to me again as I _need_ to hear that again" I say with a stupid wide grin on my face.

I see Charles' mouth twitch with amusement and he looks straight at me and says those wonderful words again. "There is a 0% probability that Jack is your father Eva, he's not your dad someone else is" he says, and I laugh again even louder. I wipe my eyes and Gran looks stupefied by this news and she sits her mouth just hanging open, I glance at Vic and his expression is guarded but he doesn't look _that _surprised at what he has just heard and I wonder why.

"Oh god that is the best news I have ever had! Jack the twat is _not_ my dad, yes there is a god!" I say obnoxiously. I turn to Jack "You can fuck off then now as I'm nothing to do with you, so there is no need for you to come sniffing around looking for money from me!" I say as I wave my hand at him. I pull myself together and remember that the outcome isn't so brilliant for Kyle.

I calm down significantly as Charles speaks again.

"Ok, the second paternity test for Kyle" he says and then pauses. Charles stares at the paper as if he is trying to process what it says, then he looks up at Jack. "I'm sorry Jack you're not his father either" he says.

"What?!" my gran gasps.

Kyle's head whips up at this and he looks confused, "So who is my dad then?" he asks.

Vic lifts his head and his gaze falls on Kyle. "I am your dad! You are mine, you always have been and always will be" he says. He turns to me, "Same goes for you too Evie" he says and with that he gets up and pulls us both to our feet and wraps his arms around us and kisses us both.

I smile at him, "Thanks dad" I say. I pull away from him and I turn to Jack once more, who is watching our interaction with his mouth hanging open in shock at what he has just been told.

"Why are you still here?" I ask.

Jack looks confused, he clearly thought he was both mine and Kyle's dad, "You are nothing to do with either of us so there is really no need for you to be here, so off you go" I say waving my hand at him.

Jack scowls at me and then turns to Charles, "Is that right?" he asks aggressively and Charles nods.

"I witnessed you give me your DNA swab and I witnessed Kyle and Eva do theirs and it was tested at an accredited lab, so yes, it is correct" he says coldly.

I grin widely as Charles hands over a copy of the results to him. "I want that, I want to frame it, written proof that Jack the Twat is nothing whatsoever to do with me" I say pointing at the papers and I see Charles stifle another grin.

"Don't worry Eva there is a copy for you" he says, he turns to Kyle and smiles sympathetically at him, "There is a copy of yours for you as well Kyle" he says.

I hug Kyle, "Come on bro smile, Jack the Twat isn't your dad either that has to be worth celebrating" I say trying to coax a smile out of my brother.

Charles coughs and he pulls out the final envelope and I realise this is the sibling DNA. I calm down but I can't seem to wipe the wide grin from my face. Jack hasn't left and is sitting staring at the results in his hand as Charles starts to speak again.

"Ok then this is the sibling DNA results for Eva, Kyle, Reece and Declan. Eva and Kyle are half siblings with Reece and Declan, which confirms the paternity results, Reece and Declan are full siblings which also confirms the paternity results and…Eva. Eva you and Kyle are also full siblings" he says, this news shocks everyone as everyone gasps and Jack's head whips up and his mouth hangs open. I reach out for Kyle again and he grabs my hand once more and I feel him grip me tightly. He has always been my brother but this news is unexpected and I am momentarily confused as I try and wrap my head around this information.

"What?" I ask, "Say that again" I say.

Charles smiles, "In layman's terms you and Kyle have the same mum _and_ the same dad. Reece and Declan have the same mum and the same dad. But yours and Kyle's dad isn't Reece and Declan's dad, which we have already established" Charles explains.

"So, let me get this straight… mum had sex with another man, twice and those times resulted in me and Kyle – but it wasn't him" I say pointing at Jack and cringing at how stupid I am sounding. I grin, and turn to Kyle who is sitting with his mouth wide open. "Wow" I say and I fling my arm around him and as I do so I look at Jack and I snort loudly, "Mum cheated on you Jack, oh how sad!" I say.

Then I pause as I realise what I have just said as it also means she cheated on Vic as well, and then I remember Vic's words when he told me that mum had admitted she had cheated on him and he had forgiven her. I go red and look at my stepfather who at this moment looks deep in thought, "Sorry dad" I say quietly.

Vic shakes his head, "No it's fine", he says.

I look at Vic carefully, he seems to be taking this news really quite well considering, but maybe that's just because Jack is out of the frame, but something about the way he is acting tells me he knows more than he is letting on.

"Do you know who our dad is?" I ask him. As I ask this Gran looks at him and then she looks at me her eyebrows raised and I'm certain she is thinking the same thing.

He pauses and then nods, "I have a fairly good idea" he says evasively but doesn't elaborate.

Gran looks surprised by this admission but she doesn't say anything. He turns to us and holds open his arms, neither of us hesitate and we walk into them, he presses a kiss to my head and then Kyle's.

"We need to sit down with your mum and we need to sort this out once and for all, as she is the only one who can confirm what I am suspecting and I don't want to say anything until she has had chance to confirm or deny it" he says, "But remember I will always be your dad" he adds with a firm sense of finality.

I nod then I look at Kyle questioningly and he also nods, "Ok" he says.

I turn to Gideon and he looks completely astounded by the events that have unfolded here this afternoon.

"Ok then, that concludes that" Charles says.

I turn to see Jack trying to slip away quietly but I can't let him do that after all the trouble he has caused, so I call after him childishly. "Going so soon Jack, don't say you were going without saying goodbye… oh wait that is what you do isn't it? You just bugger off! But this time you have no reason to ever come back again! So I'll say it for you… BYE!"

Gran and Gideon both say my name quietly but at this moment I don't really care that I am behaving badly. Kyle snorts and shouts out to him as well, "Bye Jack!" he calls.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" I say and I hear Gideon stifle a laugh at that infantile remark, while Gran just hisses my name once more.

Kyle snorts with laughter again and offers another childish comment to Jack as he sees him open the door. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out Jack!" he shouts and I burst out laughing at that one.

"Stop it and behave you two, remember where you are" gran says sternly.

We both snigger again and then try and pull ourselves together. I look up at Charles who thankfully has an amused look on his face, "Sorry Charles" I say solemnly.

He waves his hand, "Don't apologise, this may not be a very professional thing to say but after meeting and dealing with Mr Harrison I can fully understand your elation at not being related to him".

Vic leans across the desk and shakes Charles's hand and thanks him for everything and Charles hands over the paperwork for the DNA tests. I look and see Jack has left his copy of the results on the chair and I go and pick them up and give the one for Kyle to him and I keep the one for me for myself. I watch as Vic hugs Gideon and thanks him profusely for sorting everything out and getting the answers he needed. Then he wraps his arm around Kyle's shoulder.

"Shall we go home son?" he says and Kyle smiles and nods.

"Ok dad" he says.

Vic looks towards me, "When you two have done here, are you going to come round and then we can sort this out once and for all with your mum when she gets home?" he says.

I nod in agreement and I look up at Gideon, "That's ok with you isn't it?" I ask and he nods.

"Sounds good to me" he says.

Gran comes and gives me a kiss and a hug and tells me she'll see us later and she too thanks Gideon and Charles before leaving the room.

When Gran, Vic and Kyle are gone, Charles quickly outlines the details for Megan's court appearance and he tells us that in his opinion that although the magistrate can order a custodial sentence, they very rarely do so, and he thinks she will just get a hefty fine.

I nod, but can't help feeling a little disappointed by that after what she did. He does tell us that the magistrate is limited to a six months custodial sentence – or up to twelve if there are two charges anything more than that and it has to go to the crown court.

"But you think she will get a fine?" I ask and Charles nods.

"But what if she doesn't pay it?" I ask.

Charles snorts, "Then she will probably be looking at a further fine or a custodial sentence for non-payment" he says.

When everything has been discussed and explained I look down at the paperwork in my hand and carefully fold it and push it into my bag. Gideon is watching me and I know he is probably worried about me especially considering my rather strange reaction to all of this. I look up at Charles and apologise once more for my rather childish behaviour previously and once again he tells me that I have nothing to apologise for.


	37. Chapter 37

**AUTHORS NOTE: Two for one today as I didn't want to leave you all hanging over the explanation of what happened with Monica and who Eva and Kyle's father is, plus this and the previous chapter were all one but it was far too long so I split it into two.**

CHAPTER 37

**(GIDEON)**

We leave Charles's office and I have to say I am quite concerned, not only because of the startling revelations that came to light today and Eva's response to them but also the fact Vic seemed almost at peace with the revelation that Eva and Kyle shared the same father, when he had been distraught only moments earlier when it was confirmed that Kyle wasn't his son.

There is obviously more going on than is being admitted to at the moment and I just worry that if more revelations come to light, what their affect will be on my wife. Her behaviour today was totally out of character. Yes, she speaks her mind and tact isn't always a strong point of hers but she knows how to behave and yet today she was loud, obnoxious and brazen in what could only be described as her baiting of Jack. Admittedly, I could also understand her unadulterated delight at the fact he wasn't her father, but the way she responded to the results was… bizarre.

We are now driving back to Monica and Vic's house, Sandra had said she would keep Maisie and the boys at her house so we could all have time to talk. I glance at Eva and see she is once again staring at the DNA reports.

"Are you ok angel?" I ask carefully. She looks up at me and smiles, she seems much calmer now which I am relieved about.

"Yeah, it's all a bit mind blowing, I think it's sinking in now though". She stops speaking for a moment and then in a quieter voice almost to herself she whispers a single sentence, "I wonder who he is?" she says.

I reach for her and grasp her hand, "I'm sure your mother will be able to tell you" I say.

Eva nods, "I'm certain Vic knows more than he is letting on, he was gutted when Charles said he wasn't Kyle's dad, but when he then said Kyle had the same dad as me… well his whole demeanour changed, he seemed to accept it and I don't know… was almost happy about it. No happy is not the right word but he was more… I don't know… accepting, but that is ridiculous as mum cheated on him. Not only with Jack but with whoever this guy is". She lets out a small laugh, "but then again after all the trouble Jack has caused after being AWOL for years, I suppose in his mind anyone but Jack would be a good thing!" she pauses again, "You know I keep going over everything dad has said since all this happened. He said mum had cheated on him once and he had forgiven her so this must have been when that was. He also said mum didn't have a lot of maturity and common sense or make the best decisions… I wonder if he was referring to how she was over this guy, whoever he is? All I do know is he has made a few comments and while at the time I thought he was just venting, but they all seem to be starting to make more sense now" she says.

"I'm sure your mother will explain everything when we get there" I say. I have no idea what else to say to her, and after hearing Eva's tales of the different men who wandered in and out of her mother's life when she was younger, I hope that her mother actually does know who Eva and Kyle's father is.

We pull up outside Monica and Vic's house and climb out of the car as we make our way down the path, Kyle opens the front door to meet us.

"I've been looking out for you, mum's home from work and dad has told her the results… she's in a bit of a state, but they were waiting for you to arrive before they explained anything" he whispers to Eva. I look at him and I can tell he is struggling with all this.

Eva nods and we follow him in. I close the front door and pause. I want to stay and support Eva but I feel as though I am intruding on something very private and I wonder if I should go to Sandra's and wait there with Maisie.

My decision is made for me when Eva comes back out to find me. I articulate my thoughts and she grabs my hand and shakes her head.

"No way, I need you here" she says firmly, and that settles it and I dismiss all my doubts and I walk into the small living room at Eva's side. I see Monica still dressed in her Tesco uniform sitting clutching the DNA results and sobbing bitterly. Vic is at her side with his arm around her and he is whispering to her. I hear him tell her, that it's ok and that he understands and she has no reason to feel ashamed. This immediately makes me realise that he does know the identity of the man who fathered Eva and Kyle. I glance at Eva and Kyle but I don't think they heard him as they are whispering to each other. Kyle says something to Eva and then slips out of the room.

Vic looks up and smiles at us both and I see he too has been crying, and he invites us to sit down. I see Kyle reappear and I see he is carrying a fresh box of tissues, he is watching his mother carefully, he passes her the box and then goes and sits down next to Eva and reaches for her hand. I forget he is only eleven years old as like Eva he is so mature for his age. I think back to their childish behaviour at Charles's office when they were baiting Jack and I inwardly smile… well most of the time.

"Thank you Kyle" Monica says as she opens the new box of tissues.

"That's ok… Look mum, I know you are upset about this but Evie is here now and we both want to know who our dad is, who is he?" Kyle asks bluntly.

I look at Kyle and as they sit there side by side, I see for the first time the similarity between him and Eva. They both look a lot like Monica, they both have Monica's eyes and skin colouring but there are other features visible which obviously came from their father. I look across at Vic and I frown, I had always thought Kyle resembled Vic but he clearly couldn't as he shares no biological link with him. I study Vic's face and then compare it to Eva and Kyle, and I am surprised to see similarities, Eva and Kyle's jaw line and nose, are identical to Vic, but how? I am pulled from my thoughts as I realise Vic is speaking.

"Your mum has confirmed for me what I suspected after the results came out" he pauses and looks at Monica, "Do you want to tell them?" he asks her gently, this results in more sobbing.

"I am so sorry, I lied to you for years Eva. I always knew Jack wasn't your dad, I was already pregnant when I got with him. So, I suppose it's a little ironic that it was Jack who has forced the truth to eventually come out" she sobs.

I feel Eva stiffen but she doesn't say anything to that but just gazes at her mother intently.

"So, who is he then?" Kyle asks impatiently.

Vic is comforting Monica and he looks up. "Your father was a man called Richard Stanton, and he was my cousin" he says.

"Was?" Eva asks.

Vic nods, "Yes, he died before Kyle was born, he knew about Eva but he didn't know about Kyle," he says.

The stunned silence spreads out, both Eva and Kyle take in this information and look at each other, and then Eva clears her throat and speaks.

"Why?" she asks simply.

"Why what?" Vic answers.

"Why lie, and why make out Jack - of all people, was my dad?" she asks.

Vic takes a deep breath, but Monica reaches out and touches his hand, "It's ok, I'll tell them" she says.

"I made a series of mistakes and bad decisions, and despite my recent behaviour I do take full responsibility for it. I am going to tell you everything and then I hope when you have heard what happened you will find it in your heart to forgive me". She pauses, blows her nose and takes another deep breath.

I watch as she looks down at her hands which are fiddling with the tissue as she begins to speak, "Richard was my first love, I fell totally head over heels for him. It all happened very quickly, I was so young, immature really and very naive. I met him just before my 15th birthday, and he was so clever, he always knew the right things to say and do. He was very handsome and he was incredibly successful… but he was also ten years older than me… and he was married" I hear Eva gasp at that but Monica holds up her hand.

"When I met him, I was days away from my 15th birthday and he was already 25, he was honest with me about his age but I want to make it totally clear that I had no idea he was married when I slept with him. I honestly thought he was single. But that was my first bad decision, sleeping with him and believing what he said to me, when he told me he loved me. When I found out I was pregnant and told him, that was when he told me he was married. I was devastated, I felt dirty, I was the other woman even though I had no idea I was. I felt as though I had been used, lied to and played, and I told him that I never wanted to see him again. He left, but assured me he would provide for his child and told me to let him know when you were born. I was broken hearted and on the rebound, and for the first time I didn't believe Richard when he promised me that he would provide for you and that was when I took up with Jack, he had always been around and made it clear he was interested and so that was my second bad decision. My third was when I told him he was your father, Evie". She stops speaking and I see the compassion in Eva's eyes.

"As I say I was on the rebound, and Jack had promised me the earth when we first got together and like Richard, I believed him but the difference was, I manipulated and lied to him just as much as he did me. I thought that I was never going to see Richard again and I latched on to Jack to provide a father for you. But Jack was a selfish liar as well, as you know. When I told him I was pregnant he left me and didn't want to know, but I couldn't be angry with him for it as although he believed he was your father I knew the truth that he wasn't. The only good thing to come out of all that was that I saw Jack for who he really was as he had always been there in the background. Much to my surprise, Richard kept his word and not only did he keep in touch throughout my pregnancy, he came to see you after you were born and he held you, and to be fair to him he did provide financially for you. He regularly sent money and he came when he could to see you. But… every time he reappeared it was awful, because I still loved him so much. I secretly always hoped when he came that, that would be the time he would tell me he was going to stay and we would be a family, but it never happened. So, I tried to move on. I tried to forget him and I tried to provide you with a good life. Every time I did try though and met someone else, Richard always seemed to coincidentally turn up around the same time and I would end it with whoever I was with in the hope that this time he would stay. It's funny really as Jack also always seemed to turn up again when I started a relationship with someone else as well but he only ever came once under the pretext of seeing you, as he was also under the assumption that he was your dad. It was like he had resumed his position in the background, not in my life but just… there. Eventually, I met Vic and I told him all about Richard and Jack and what I had done. He was shocked and appalled and he told me who Richard was, and who he was to him. Vic told me that Richard was not a nice person. He was selfish and a womaniser and that his marriage had ended before Eva had been born as his wife had discovered one of his _other_ affairs. It seemed I was just one in a long line of other women that he had cheated on his wife with. I say women, but he seemed to prefer much younger girls, teenagers. As Vic told me that all the women he had been with were aged between 15 and 21". I hear Eva tut and mutter the word paedo under her breath.

"Anyway, Vic said he would look after me and you and that everything would be ok from now on and that he would love us and take care of us. He promised that we would be a family and that he would be your dad. That was all I ever wanted and I should never… I was so stupid" Monica covers her face with her hand and starts to cry again.

"Richard turned up again and once again all the old feelings I had for him resurfaced, but this time he told me… he told me he had come to say goodbye. He told me he was emigrating to Canada, he also told me that he had always loved me and that if things had been different we would be together and it would be me he would be taking to Canada and despite what I now knew about him and how I knew deep down that was a lie and he didn't mean it, there was still just a moment that I believed him and I made a mistake, I slept with him. I felt so guilty afterwards and I confessed to Vic immediately what I had done. I told him everything and begged him to forgive me and being the wonderful man that he is, he did forgive me". I watch as she reaches for Vic's hand and smiles lovingly at him.

"He told me he was ashamed of how his cousin had treated me over the years, playing with my emotions and lying to me, keeping me dangling on a piece of string only to let me down again, but he also told me I needed to let him go and stop holding a torch for him, he told me while he understood that Richard was my first and to me that was something special I needed to grow up and forget about him and so it was then I decided to finally let Richard go and move on, _really_ move on with Vic. But then it was only a day or so later we found out Richard had died suddenly in a freak accident at work. It was a huge shock and despite my decision to let him go, part of me… still loved him – he was my first after all and the father to my daughter, and so now I was grieving for him. I tried to hide it as it wasn't fair on Vic for him to see me grieving over Richard and I was all over the place. It was then at that point that Jack turned up again out of the blue and told me he had decided he wanted another chance. He had done this previously many times, as I say coincidentally always around the same time as Richard had previously shown up and this time was no exception".

I wonder if that was Jack's intention, Monica has already said Jack was always in the background, was he there watching her from a distance and every time he saw Richard reappear he thought she was moving on with him and stepped forward to put a stop to it? Now she was also starting a relationship with Vic, someone else for him to push away.

"Do you think Jack did that on purpose mum?" Eva asks and Monica looks at her questioningly.

I listen as Eva articulates exactly what I have been thinking as she points out to Monica that Jack was always in the background and always seemingly coincidentally turning up when Richard did and I see the realisation on Monica's face as she puts all the pieces together that she had been comprehensively manipulated by not one but two men. She remains silent for a moment and then as if nothing has been said she continues with her story.

"He… Jack told me how sorry he was, how he wanted to be a dad to you. He told me how he now had another daughter and he was in her life and how it had made him realise what he was missing out on with you, Eva. As I say I was a complete mess, I was grieving over Richard and trying to hide it from Vic so Jack turning up again and messing with me threw me completely. I was confused and I also felt guilty because Jack believed he was your dad because of my previous actions and so… I know it's no excuse but… we had sex. Afterwards I was so ashamed of myself for what I had done so I told Jack that what we had done was wrong, it was a mistake and that I was with someone else and I also told him that he was welcome to come and see you whenever he wanted to - out of guilt mainly for originally lying to him and it was then it quickly became apparent that what he had said had been all talk and he never had any intention of ever wanting to see you. He just wanted to get back with me, and I felt so ashamed of what I had done. I didn't tell Vic as he had already forgiven me once, after my stupid mistake with Richard. I didn't think he would do so again and I didn't deserve to be forgiven after the way I had behaved. About a month later I discovered I was pregnant. Vic was overjoyed at the news and when I worked out my dates, I just didn't know who the father to this baby was so I just kept quiet. When Kyle was born, I convinced myself that Vic was his father as he appeared to resemble Vic a little and I put out of my mind that Vic and Richard also resembled each other. I was just happy that he didn't look like Jack, and so I kept my secret all these years until Jack decided that he was going to turn up again and cause trouble".

Monica looks up with bleak eyes at Eva and Kyle, "I am so, so sorry" she says and then dissolves into a fresh flood of tears.

I turn and look at Eva and Kyle and they are sitting with their mouths hanging open, at the distressing story that has just been told. A moment later Eva stands and goes to kneel in front of her mother and she wraps her arms around her.

"Come on mum, it's ok I forgive you. Now I know the whole story, I realise that you were a young girl who was played and you were manipulated by two selfish men who were thinking from between their legs. You were so young when you met that guy you weren't even 15 but he should have known better. He was ten years older than you so he _did_ know better but the fact is he used and manipulated a vulnerable teenager, just because he wanted sex and that's wrong. Then his behaviour over the years the way he kept coming in and out of your life, messing you about, that was wrong too. But I understand mum, and so does Vic because he forgave you, he understood" she says. She strokes Monica's arm.

"As for Jack the twat, well… it seems to me he just got his jollies by messing with you. He didn't want you mum, you were a challenge to him at first and then after you stopped being a challenge he lost interest and dumped you and became a fucking stalker. He just liked to stand on the side-lines watching and waiting for an opportunity to cause trouble and stop you having some happiness, but it's been proved that he is irrelevant now and not worth another moment of your time".

Monica sniffs and nods, "But…" she begins but Eva shakes her head.

"Don't feel guilty for what happened when Kyle was conceived, that must have been a hell of a time and you were still really young, I mean how old were you, about 21?" she asks.

Monica nods, "I was nearly 22, but I should have grown up by then and had more sense, after all I wasn't a silly teenager anymore" she says with another sniff.

Eva shakes her head, "Mum, don't be so hard on yourself, this guy was your first love. He shows up saying he is pissing off to Canada and you will never see him again, that is shock number one. He messes with your head again and manipulates you into having a farewell fuck with him, which dad forgave you for, never forget that point, he forgave you and so that says to me that he knew what his cousin was like. Then just days after that you hear he has died, so it was bad enough that he was emigrating but now he is gone completely and you feel a very natural feeling of grief for someone who you once loved with all your heart. You felt guilty for feeling that way and tried to suppress it which was a stupid thing to do as that messed with your mind and left you vulnerable when to top things off Jack the twat turned up to play games again with you. Admittedly you shouldn't have slept with him but I _can_ see now how it happened. It was all a complete mind fuck and you made a mistake, but I'm not even going to discuss Jack anymore as he is irrelevant now, but I'll just say that he also used you and messed with your head, and in some ways he was just like that Richard. But all that was nearly twelve years ago, so now we all know the truth I say it's done, finished. So, leave the past where it belongs – in the past. We have all forgiven you for it, dad still loves you, don't you dad?" Eva looks up at Vic and he nods.

"I do" he says simply.

"Me and Kyle now know the truth and we don't blame you, do we?" she says turning to look at Kyle who shakes his head.

"No" he says quietly.

"As far as we are concerned Vic is our dad, he has always been Kyle's dad from the moment he was born, and to be honest with you, I'm just fucking elated that Jack is nothing to do with me as he now has no reason to come sniffing around here again!" Eva says with a small wry smile.

I watch Monica nod and sniff, "Thank you, I am so proud of you, you know and I am so sorry for what I said to you on Christmas day. I didn't mean it and I was just being bitchy because of everything that was going wrong".

Eva holds up her hand, "Forget it mum, it's in the past with all the other shit" she says firmly.

Eva moves back to sit beside me and she reaches for me. I don't hesitate and I pull her close to me. Monica looks at Kyle warily.

"This is a lot to take in isn't it, are you really alright Kyle, do you want to ask me anything?" she says gently to him.

Kyle nods, "I'm ok, it is a lot to take in. He doesn't sound like he was a very nice person, not really… he used you mum" he says.

Monica nods, "He did, and I realise that now" she says sadly.

Kyle looks towards Vic, "So if he was your cousin does that mean we are actually related somehow, even though you're not my dad?"

Vic nods, "Yes, it does. My mum was Richard's father's younger sister from my grandfather's second marriage, which made me and Richard cousins, so technically speaking you and Eva are also my cousins" he says.

Eva shakes her head, "No, _you _are our dad" she says firmly and I see Vic swell with pride at that.

"Yeah, I'm your dad" he says, his voice catching slightly with the emotion.

Monica smiles at that, "I am so glad you think that way" she whispers. She pauses and then seems to come to some decision and she looks up "But if you want to know anything about him… your biological dad then all you have to do is ask" she says.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Kyle asks warily, and Monica nods.

"Yes I do, I'm not sure where it is but I know I have one somewhere" she says as she says this she glances warily at Vic who smiles reassuringly at her.

"How did he die?" Eva asks.

Monica sighs. "He was an architect" this produces a sharp inhalation from Kyle, "and he was on a building site overseeing some work on a building he had designed and there was some sort of freak accident, and he died of his injuries. I don't know exactly what happened but that is what I do know" she says.

"How old was he when he died?" Kyle asks.

"Thirty-three I think" Monica says.

"You said he was clever" Eva whispers and I know she is thinking about Maisie's intelligence.

Monica nods, "He was, most of his family were incredibly clever from what he told me, he was an architect and he was also brilliant at Maths, in fact he was brilliant at whatever he turned his hand to, his parents are also very clever they are both doctors I think" Monica says.

"Wow, then how come we never knew any of this, I mean you are part of that family, how come we have never met any of them?" Eva asks.

Vic gives a sad smile and shakes his head, "I was in the black sheep section of the family. My grandfather was married and he had a son Dominic, and his son was your dad Richard. When my grandfather's first wife died, he moved on and married again and it was a decision which didn't go down well with Dominic. He expected his father to stay in mourning for his mother for the rest of his life and as a result of the fact he didn't do that, he refused to have anything to do with any of us. Anyway, my grandfather had a daughter Michelle with his second wife, that was my mum and she had me and my sister Shell. Dominic has pretty much dismissed all of us as unworthy whereas Richard has achieved an almost sainthood type status within the family" he says bitterly.

Eva snorts, "Yet he wasn't half the man you are!" she spits.

Vic smiles, "Thank you for saying so sweetheart" he says, "but I have never regretted any of my choices. Since I met your mum, I have been part of a loving, caring family and I have four wonderful kids". He shrugs, "So I can confidently say I think my life to this point is an unbridled success!" Then he pauses briefly before adding, "But this isn't about my life, it is about yours and my main concern at this moment is how you two are both feeling after hearing all that?"

Kyle shrugs, "I'm fine, from my point of view it would have been better if it hadn't all come out. I just want things to go back as they were before. You are my dad and always have been and I'm just glad that Jack didn't turn out to be my dad as he was a complete tosser".

Eva lets out a sharp laugh at that, "Well said!" She says, and then she turns to face Vic, "I'm fine as well, but I on the other hand am glad that the truth is now out there. It doesn't make any difference in our day to day lives especially as he is no longer around but it is nice to know where you came from, I think I have that perspective because I am also a mum".

Monica nods, "It is and I'm so sorry I lied to you for so long" she says.

I watch as Kyle excuses himself and leaves the room as he does so Vic turns to Eva, "There is one more thing you should know" he says.

"What?" she asks warily.

Vic reaches for her, "Your grandfather - Dominic knows about you. Richard confessed to him and told him he had a daughter. I'm not sure when it happened, whether it was when you were born or at what point up to the time he died. But Dominic knew about you, because at Richard's funeral he took me to one side and told me that he knew about you. He asked about you and I showed him a photograph of you but that was all and nothing more came of it".

I watch Eva nod, "Is he still alive?" she asks.

Vic nods, "Yes, he is he lives down south somewhere near Bristol as far as I know. He is a senior Consultant at a hospital in Bristol" he says.

Eva nods again, but she looks unimpressed by that, "What about your parents? I mean… I know they are no longer alive, because I've always known that ever since you got with mum… but you've never said _how _they… died" she asks.

Vic smiles sadly, "Mum died of cancer and dad had a heart attack and died shortly after mum died, we all said it was a broken heart" he says.

I watch as Eva wraps her arms around Vic and hugs him tightly.

**oooOOOooo**

I am watching Eva closely; she has been unnaturally quiet since we got home. She is busy on her laptop at the moment, Maisie is in bed and I want to say something but I'm not sure what.

Eva looks up at me "I've found him" she says simply.

"Who?" I ask.

"Dominic Stanton, Senior Consultant in Cardiology at Bristol Heart Institute at Bristol Royal Infirmary" she says and points to her screen.

I move to sit beside her and look at the screen. There is a photograph of a smiling distinguished looking man who looks a little bit like Vic.

"I was just curious" Eva says.

I wrap my arm around her, "Of course you were" I say. I pause as I consider my next question, "What are you going to do with this information now you have it?" I ask.

Eva shrugs, "I don't know, he obviously doesn't want to know me, as he knows of me but has never bothered, but part of me wants to meet him… you know face to face… just once" she says. She calls up the picture on her phone of her biological father, which she had taken of the photograph Monica had found before we had left and had showed her earlier and she compares it to the man on the screen.

"They were very alike" she says, "And they both look like Vic too" she adds.

"Well, if you want to do this then it goes without saying that you have my full support," I say.

Eva smiles and leans against me, "Thanks, he only knows about me. He has no knowledge of Kyle, or Maisie for that matter" she says.

"Well whatever you decide to do, I will support you. I don't know if you want to talk it over with Kyle, as I got the impression from him that he just wants to forget this all happened and to go back to how things were before and if you make Dominic aware of Kyle he might want to meet him and that might not be something Kyle would want" he says.

Eva nods, "I am guessing dad knows where he lives so I think I'm going to get his address from him and write him an old fashioned letter to begin with, and take it from there" she says.

"Alright" I say, "I have noticed that you have started calling Vic dad, it started after we got married" I say carefully.

Eva nods, "Yeah, just before we came down from the room which I was getting ready in, on our wedding day… he said some stuff. He said how proud of me he was and how he had always considered me to be his eldest kid, and it made me realise just how much he had done for me over the years and I decided he deserved the title of dad, at that point when I thought my dad was Jack I thought that by not calling him dad I was putting him on the same level as Jack. I mean I never called him dad, and now I'm glad about that, does any of that make sense?" she asks.

I nod, "Yes angel it does" I say.

I feel her pull away and reach for her phone once more and I know what she is doing as she stands up and finds a notepad and pen. I watch as she pauses and calls Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, how would you feel if I contacted our biological grandfather?" she asks. There is a pause and then she speaks again. "Dad said he knew about me, but he doesn't know about you, I just thought I'd like to meet him, maybe just once. If you don't want me to tell him about you then I won't" she says. There is another silence and then she speaks again.

"Ok thanks Kyle, and listen, if all this starts fucking with your mind you come and you talk to me ok?" I watch and see her smile.

"Yeah, I love you too bro… alright, thanks Kyle, goodnight". She hangs up and pauses a moment before she looks at me.

"He's fine with it" she says and then she turns her attention back to her phone and I watch as she calls Vic and I listen to the one-sided conversation.

"Hi dad" she says, "Listen, I don't suppose you have Dominic Stanton's address do you?" there is a pause, then I see her grabbing the pad and sit poised with the pen.

"Yes, I'm ready" she says, then I see her writing and she reads back an address to Vic.

"Thanks dad" she says warmly, "I know, I just… I don't know I just want to meet him once, but if he doesn't reply then I'll know won't I" she says. I watch as she smiles again, "Yeah I know, thanks dad, I love you too… yeah… bye dad" she says and hangs up.

She looks up at me, "He warned me not to be surprised if I don't get any reply" she says.

I nod, but I worry what will happen if he doesn't respond to her.

Eva looks at me hesitantly, "Do you mind if…?" she trails off and I shake my head.

"No not at all Angel, you carry on this is important to you so you do what you have to do" I say.

"Thanks, I didn't want to look as though I was ignoring you" she says.

"Never" I reply.

Eva comes and sits next to me and after numerous attempts, a number of whispered expletives and a lot of screwed up sheets of paper she looks up at me triumphantly.

"Ok I've done it. I think this sounds ok… would you mind reading it and seeing what you think?" she asks as she holds out the notepad.

I take it from her and begin to read.

_Dear Mr Stanton,_

_You don't know me, but my name is Eva Lauren Cross and I am 20 years old. My maiden name was Trammel and my mother is Monica Trammel. She had a relationship with your late son Richard Stanton and I have been told that he was my biological father and therefore you are my grandfather. _

_I have been led to understand that you know about me, and I accept that this must come as a massive shock to you for me to contact you out of the blue, but I felt the need to write to you as I have only just found out about your existence and the circumstances surrounding my conception. There are other things which you do not know and which I believe you have a right to. The main one being that your son fathered another child with my mother, shortly before he died. He came to say goodbye to her before he emigrated to Canada, and it was then that my younger brother Kyle was conceived. He was unaware of Kyle as I believe it was shortly after that visit he sadly died. You should also know, you have a great grand-daughter, my daughter Maisie._

_I would like to meet you in person, but I totally understand if you don't want to have any relationship with me, but I hope you will agree to meet me if it's only just once. _

_Thank you for taking the time to read this and hopefully I will hear from you soon, if not then I am sorry to have bothered you._

_Yours sincerely_

_Eva _

At the end of the letter she has written out her contact details, detailing her mobile phone and her email address.

"What do you think?" she asks.

I nod, "It sounds fine, you have been polite and set out the facts, you have told him what you want and given him all the information he needs to contact you and you've left the ball firmly in his court" I say. But I once again worry what will happen if he doesn't respond.

I voice these concerns to Eva, "But I worry what happens if he doesn't reply?" I say.

I watch her face harden, "If he doesn't then fuck him. I don't know him, so it's no loss on my part" she says defiantly.

"Ok" I say, I'm not going to argue with her but I sense it would hurt her if he did ignore her, and I need to be aware of that and to be ready to be there to support her if that should happen.


	38. Chapter 38

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just a quick word to say a massive thank you for all the positive comments and feedback I am receiving for this story. I was totally convinced it would fall flat as it was so different from canon Crossfire and a million miles away from the original story, but people seem to be really enjoying it and I am quite astounded by the response it has received, so thank you to you all.**

CHAPTER 38

_Five weeks later…_

"So, you are going to another place today?" Maisie asks me as I push her lunch into her school bag.

"Yes sweetheart, remember I told you we were going to another depot, and I explained to you what a depot was" I say and she nods but still looks concerned so I quickly try and reassure her, "but don't worry, gran-gran is going to fetch you from school tonight and as soon as your mum and I are finished we will come and get you" I say.

"Where are you going to?" she asks me. I smile and pull out my phone, and I remember the first time I had done this when I had showed her where Manchester was.

"We are going to a place called Bristol" I say, as I crouch beside her and I tap in the maps on my phone and show her where Bristol is in relation to Stoke. She leans in and places her hand on my shoulder as she looks at it and nods at me.

"Why do you need to go there, you don't work there?" she asks.

I pull a chair over and sitting down on it I lift her on to my lap, "Because I am in charge of the whole company including the bit in Bristol and I need to know if they are doing everything that they should be doing, and to do that I need to go and see them all working for myself" I say.

Maisie nods, "So why does mummy have to go as well?" she asks.

I smile, "Because your mummy also knows how everything is supposed to work and she can go around and check things while I am checking other things. So that way it all gets done quicker, your mum is not the only one. I also take some other people with me, and they all know what they are looking for and if everything is as it should be. It all gets done really quickly and that way we will get home quicker" I say thinking that Eva probably knows how things are supposed to work better than I do.

Maisie nods, "OK" she says simply.

Eva appears and makes a beeline for the coffee. She is dressed in her usual work clothes, her jeans and her Cross Industries T Shirt. She has her hair tied up in a pony tail and I can't take my eyes off her. She is beautiful, as I never fail to tell her every morning when we make love, and I still can't believe I am so lucky as to have her in my life. I notice that once again she looks pale, she has looked a little pale for the past week or so when she has first gotten up but she has assured me that she is fine and as the day has progressed she seemed to gain more colour in her cheeks, and I wonder if the fact that Dominic Stanton has failed to reply to her is getting to her more than she is letting on.

"Are you nearly ready Maisie?" Eva says to Maisie as she takes a gulp of coffee. I gesture towards the plate of toast I have made for her and she thanks me and grabs a slice.

Maisie nods and then goes to clean her teeth.

As we are leaving the house the postman appears and hands me a number of letters. I quickly scan them and then pause as I see a handwritten letter with a Bristol postmark addressed to Eva, she sees me looking.

"Anything interesting or is it all bills?" she asks.

"A letter for you Angel" I say as I hold it up, "Bristol postmark" I add.

Eva's mouth drops open, and she holds out her hand for the letter. I drop all the others inside on the table and after setting the alarm I close and lock the front door. I watch as she stares at it for a moment and then pushes it into her pocket.

"Come on, let's go or we are going to be late" she says brightly.

We drop Maisie off at school and this forcibly reminds me, as it seems to do every morning, of the court hearing and its outcome a few weeks ago. We had gone and given our evidence and then after we had done so we had watched as Charles had laid out all the evidence and the facts. We were lucky as we were the first witnesses to be called so we were then able to sit in the court room and watch the rest of the hearing, the police had been questioned and the statements had been read out. It had been pointed out that Megan had done something like this before and been cautioned and that she had had numerous complaints made against her for unreasonable stalking behaviour. We were all totally shocked when the magistrate had passed a sentence of six months in prison, no-one more so than Megan herself.

The magistrate had told Megan that he was taking into consideration the fact she had two young children which was why he was only sentencing her to six months in total which was far less than the maximum sentence combined for the two offences she was charged of. He had also told her that the reason why he was imposing a custodial sentence rather than a fine was because she had been warned by us on many occasions to stop her behaviour and the fact she had ignored those requests and escalated it to the point of actually breaking into our house was a fact he took a very dim view of.

"What time do you think we will get there?" Eva asks which brings me back to the present time and I turn towards her as I pull away from the school.

"It's about a two and a half hour drive, depending on traffic on the M6 so we should be there by midday, and to be honest I think it will all be pretty straightforward as I can't see any major issues arising from this visit" I say.

I watch Eva as she settles herself beside me and pulls out the letter and carefully opens it. I continue driving and wait for her to say something.

"He wants to meet me, he also wants to meet Kyle and Maisie" she says after a moment, the surprise evident in her voice. I think with the time that had elapsed since she posted her letter to him she was beginning to think that he wasn't going to respond at all, let alone respond positively.

"And is that a good thing?" I ask carefully.

"I think so" she replies. "I will obviously have to talk to Kyle before I agree to anything but even if he doesn't want to meet him, I still do" she says.

I watch her take a deep breath, and I frown she really does look pale and she is taking deep breaths as if she is trying not to be sick. "Are you ok Angel, you're not ill are you?" I ask.

Eva shakes her head and smiles, "No I just feel a bit sick, I think looking down reading the letter while in a moving car did it, it made me feel a bit queasy that's all" she says.

I nod, "If you need me to pull over just say so," I say, and I turn on the air conditioning and make the car feel cooler for her.

"Thanks, I'm fine now" she says. "Oh I meant to tell you, the college is dead pleased with me. I had a review with my tutor last night. You know how I started in the New Year? Well, I have not only caught up with and overtaken all the people who had been there since September, the college reckons that if I carry on the way I am doing I will have completed the two year syllabus in one, and be able to take my exams this summer instead of next, they said they are having trouble keeping up with me and that they have never had anyone go through everything like a dose of salts the way I have. They reckon I am a pleasure to teach as I get it straight away and just get on with it, they say they have never experienced it before as normally the people who retake are the people who really struggled at school and they suggested I sign up for A levels or something afterwards, and they even talked about going to uni and doing a degree".

I smile at her, "I am so proud of you, you are finally living your dream Eva, and I am so happy that I was the one who has helped you do so, and if you decide that you want to go to university and get a degree Eva I will support you to do so. By the way, how are your driving lessons going as when we went out at the weekend I couldn't fault you?" I say.

Eva grins widely, "My driving instructor said I was doing well and he thought I should soon put in for my theory test and when I have that, he said give it a month or so and he would be happy to put me in for my test. He said that because you take me out regularly to practice it has made me come on quicker than his other learners as obviously I am getting more time behind the wheel, he said if I carry on getting the lessons from you as well as him he thinks I will be passed by the summer" she says.

"And why haven't you told me this before now?" I ask with mock sternness.

Eva laughs, "Because you have had enough on your plate it's been one thing after another. The court case with Megan and everything that is going on with the restructuring of Cross Industries and the moving of head office down to Stoke, not to mention the fact Charles has now set the ball rolling with Maisie's adoption, so I didn't want to bother you with my stuff" she says.

I shake my head, "You are my wife Eva, family comes first, you and Maisie come first before everything else and I want to know everything, and this is good news… in fact this is fantastic news" I say.

**oooOOOooo**

The depot visit is going as I anticipated, that is like clockwork. I can't find any fault with the Bristol depot. Hayley, George and Wayne have all said the same thing and when I spoke to Eva about her views she was very complimentary about the Picking Area and its supervisor saying they were 'bang on'. I glance at my watch and smile as I leave the depot managers office after giving Kalpana Chowdry the depot manager my warm thanks and congratulations on running a tight ship. I recall how she had flushed and thanked me profusely.

I smile as I think about her, she was a very intelligent and able depot manager. She had her finger on the pulse. She knew exactly what was going on and she had my work ethic and didn't tolerate laziness or bullying… and she was also very friendly so Eva had hated her on sight. I had almost seen her bristle from the moment she had laid eyes on her. She was tall and slim and I could almost feel Eva's jealousy heighten, and her possessiveness of me increase. But all it did was make me love my wife even more. I love it when she gets possessive over me, as it makes me feel important to her.

I leave the offices and make my way down to the Picking Area, looking for Eva as I want to go home. Hayley and Wayne fall into step beside me.

"It's a bit different to what we found at Burnley isn't it?" Hayley says.

I nod in agreement, "It certainly is" I say, "By the way Hayley how are you coping with the position of Despatch Supervisor? Is everything ok, no problems with anyone?" I ask.

I had made the decision to give Hayley Len's position, not only because she was one of the few in despatch who had a good work ethic when I arrived at Stoke but she has been invaluable on these visits and I felt she could handle it, and she has dealt with the streamlining of the process of that department.

"It's good, I'm enjoying the challenge. Nobody is taking the mick as they know you pull the productivity stats weekly and they also know I would be straight in your office if they did and it's all much better now since the new system was put in place and eliminated all the paperwork, other than what goes with the goods to the customer, everything is really efficient now" she says.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it" I say. I turn to Wayne. "Is everything ok and going well in IT?" I ask.

Wayne nods, "Yep, the new office space is looking fab, and the whistle blower hotline is just about ready to go live within the next week or so, and we are just about ready for the rest of the essential staff to make the transfer down here from Manchester" he says.

"Excellent, my father will be visiting when the new head office is officially open, so I am aiming for week commencing the 18th March" and I hold up my hand at his shocked expression, "Yes I know that is the week after next but it's all looking good" I say.

"When are you planning on doing the Luton visit?" Wayne asks warily.

"Realistically I know it's a big ask, but I was hoping on sometime this week. I do think it will be just as straightforward as it has been here if I am honest as the stats look good and there are no obvious issues. I get it is another trek for you both at a time when especially you Wayne have a full plate with everything else that is going on but it should only take a couple of hours to get there pretty much the same timeframe as it took us to get down here but once it's done, it's done" I say. Hayley and Wayne nod and I hope I can talk Eva around as easily.

I walk into the picking area and I see Eva immediately. She is surrounded by a group of men and they are all chatting and laughing. She has a clipboard in her hand and I hear her tell them that everything is so brilliant here she is going to ask me for a transfer to work here.

One of the men puts his arm around her and I feel a surge of jealousy streak through me, I speed up but I see Eva push him off and step out of his reach.

"Eva, George, I think we are about ready to leave" I call.

George looks up and grins at me. "Ok boss, can't fault them here. No issues whatsoever, everything works as it should do and there are no Norm's and no Len's it's a bloody utopia!" he says.

I laugh, "Well that is good to hear and hopefully that is how all the depots will be" I say.

Eva walks towards me and as she reaches me she turns and waves, "Bye guys it's been a pleasure working with you all today" she says.

The man who had put his arm around Eva, leers at her and shouts that he would be willing to offer her a different kind of pleasure. That does it for me and I walk towards him. Eva grabs my arm and tries to stop me but the fury is surging through me.

"I beg your pardon, what did you just say?" I spit at the man as I get right into his face. Everyone around him is staring silently.

He looks startled and he takes a step back, "It was just a joke" he stammers.

"Well I did not find it funny, you do realise what you just said could be construed as sexual harassment don't you?" I ask.

He nods, "Yeah but I didn't mean it, it was just a bit of banter. I have a girlfriend I didn't mean it" he protests.

I decide to approach this differently, "You have a girlfriend? Tell me, how would you react if a man had said something like that to your girlfriend?" I ask and anger flashes in the man's eyes.

"I wouldn't like it" he says instantly.

I nod at him "Well I have a wife" and I turn to glance at Eva, "and I don't like it when _my _wife is subjected to that kind of '_banter_' either" I say, putting the emphasis on the word banter. Realisation sinks in as to who I am referring to and the man's eyes fall to Eva's finger and her wedding ring, as he does so the colour drains from his face.

I hear the men murmuring and I realise that it seems to have come to a surprise to all of them that Eva is my wife, I feel a pang of hurt that she has kept that fact to herself.

"I…I…I…" he stammers.

"Gideon, it's ok" Eva whispers, as she is still gripping my arm tightly and she tugs gently to pull me away.

"I'm sorry Eva, it was just a joke but I shouldn't have said it" the man says sincerely.

Eva nods, "Thanks," she says and she tugs on my arm again.

I glare at the man once more, before turning my attention to Eva, "So are you ready to go?" I ask stiffly.

She nods and smiles at me and we turn to leave. When we reach the car park George whispers in my ear that he wants a word. Eva climbs into the car and pulls out her phone to call her gran to let her know we are leaving Bristol and I turn my attention to George.

"You did the right thing calling that chap out. He was all over Eva like a rash all day, and you could tell she was uncomfortable about it sometimes. They don't have any women in the picking area here so I think Eva was a bit of a novelty but everyone else was very respectful but he came close a few times to stepping over the line" he says.

"Hmm" I say.

"I mentioned it to the supervisor and he made a note and I think after you picking him up on what he said he will probably have a word, they don't tolerate any type of bullying, harassment or anything there" he says.

I nod, "Good, it's just a shame that he marred what was otherwise a very successful visit" I say. I pause, "George can I ask you something?" and he nods and waits for me to speak.

"How did Eva introduce herself on this visit?" I ask.

I watch him smile, "She introduced herself as Eva and no, she didn't mention her surname, and yes I think that was deliberate" he says.

I nod and I wonder why, but he answers that before I can say anything. "It is deliberate as she wants to get the truth and she wants to see things as they are, if she was to walk in there announcing she was married to the big boss they would immediately only show her what they wanted her to see, this way she gets treated like one of the guys and she gets more information out of them that way" he says.

"Thanks George" I say, that sounds reasonable and I can understand her reasoning and it satisfies me.

George pats my arm, "It's nothing personal, she loves you to bits but she also likes to keep it professional. Partly as she doesn't like to look as though she is using her relationship with you to her advantage and in the case here, she wants to know everything that is going on and if she came waltzing in saying I'm Mrs Cross they would all be on their guard straight away" he says.

I nod understanding and accepting what he is saying and I say goodbye to him and climb into the car.

Eva is just finishing the call with her grandmother and from what she is saying she is talking to Maisie, she glances at me as she says her goodbyes.

"Let's go home" I say as I start up the car.

"Gideon" Eva says quietly as we leave the depot car park.

"Hmm" I say as I pull out into the line of traffic.

"Thank you" she almost whispers.

"What for?" I ask.

"Protecting me, what you said to that guy. He made me uncomfortable for most of today, I know logically he didn't mean anything and he was only joking but I didn't like it, it unnerved me as he was a bit full on for a lot of the day, even George told him once to back off" she says.

"That's why I said what I said Angel, it wasn't just me being a jealous husband although I admit I did feel jealous. I didn't want you to feel frightened or uncomfortable, I never want you to feel afraid or threatened ever again" I say.

I feel her hand reach for me and touch my knee, I pull one hand off the steering wheel and place it on top of hers.

"I love you Eva" I say earnestly.

"I love you too" she replies.

I decide to mention my plan to visit Luton this week and she nods, but doesn't look too happy with the idea. I assure her that Maisie will be taken care of and that if Sandra can't help us out then I will put it off for a week or so. That seems to pacify her and I don't mention it again.

Eva falls asleep in the car on the way home, she had complained about feeling tired so it wasn't totally unexpected. I don't bother to wake her when we arrive at Sandra's. I go in to collect Maisie and Sandra greets me warmly.

"Hello Gideon, she is all ready for you. She has had her tea and I have done her reading with her, but she said she wants to do it with you as well as she has a new book" she says. She looks round, "Where's Eva?" she asks.

"Asleep in the car" I say, "Thank you for taking care of Maisie for us… erm, I don't suppose I could impose on you again this week as I am planning on a site visit to Luton later in the week? But we don't want to take advantage" I say.

Sandra shakes her head, "Not a problem, just let me know which day you are looking at" she says.

I bite my lip as I consider what I want to say but I don't want to embarrass or offend this wonderful woman.

"I just want you to know that if… I mean… I don't want to offend you but… if there was ever anything…" I trail off not knowing how to put this without sounding arrogant and as though I am trying to buy her.

Thankfully she seems to understand what I am trying to say, "Gideon, it's fine. I get what you are trying to say and that is very kind of you. I know you paid for the DNA tests for Monny and Vic, and we are all very grateful for that, and yes I know you don't like to take advantage but please don't feel you need to financially compensate me for taking care of Maisie, it's a pleasure. It is something I have always done and enjoyed doing, I don't need to be paid to do it. But I will bear in mind that if there is anything we ever need or if we get in a sticky situation that we can turn to you for help, and thank you" she says.

I smile with relief that she isn't offended.

"Eva is asleep?" Sandra asks with concern and I nod.

"Yes, it wasn't totally unexpected though as she was complaining about feeling tired after the site visit today" I say.

Sandra nods, "She has been saying for a few days now that she is tired, I hope she isn't sickening for something" she says.

I make a mental note to ask Eva if she is feeling ok when we get home.

As I bundle Maisie into the car, Eva opens her eyes. "Oh, why didn't you wake me?" she asks as she realises where we are.

"You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you, but it's ok I have handled everything. I have spoken to your gran about my intended visit to Luton and she is happy to take care of Maisie for us" I say.

Eva looks towards the door and sees Sandra standing hovering with Maisie's bag, "Thanks gran!" she calls and Sandra waves her hand dismissively before handing me Maisie's bag. She walks round the car to the passenger side and Eva opens the door.

"Sorry about that, I fell asleep" she says.

"You are looking a bit peaky are you feeling ok?" Sandra asks her.

Eva nods, "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired after today" she says.

I round the car and give Sandra a hug, "Thanks again" I say gratefully and Sandra returns the hug and tells me not to be so stupid. I grin at her and go to get into the car.

I look at Eva and she does look quite pale, "Are you sure you are ok Angel?" I ask and she nods and smiles.

"I'm fine, honestly" she says.

"What do you want to eat, Maisie has had her tea. Do you want me to stop off and pick up a Chinese or something before we go home?" I ask.

I watch as Eva thinks about that, "I'd prefer some fish and chips" she says.

"Ooh Chippy!" Maisie says bouncing in her seat.

Eva turns around and grins at Maisie, "You have had your tea, but you can share some of my chips" she says.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

**(EVA)**

The rest of the week flies past in a blur, I have my evening class, and get more praise heaped upon me for my outstanding level of work and how quickly I am devouring the lessons. It has been decided that I now will have a tutor assigned just to me as they don't want to hold me back while the other students catch up to where I am now at, and they have been talking about entering me for my exams as early as September this year, when many people will be doing their retakes. After hearing all that I think I have some idea how Maisie probably feels now. I have had another driving lesson and accompanied Gideon on the site visit to Luton which like Bristol was a pleasure to do. The two southern depots were head and shoulders above what we found at Burnley, and seem to have always been running like we are now doing at Stoke. So, everything should be absolutely perfect...Except it's not, because I am worried!

As the week progresses I can't shake the tired feeling that has almost overcome me, I have been feeling like this for a couple of weeks now but I have not said anything nor have I mentioned the queasy feeling I have had every morning which has steadily increased in intensity since the beginning of this week, and that is because although part of me is worried sick the other half of me is dealing with that worry by trying to be in total denial about what I think it could and probably does signify. I am getting my life together now, I am not just existing and numbly sleepwalking through each day, I am now living and looking forward to the future and I have a vision for that future, a goal and dreams, which had always been there but stifled and then stamped on by my bad choices and decisions when I was younger. Part of that vision and dream which has been re-awakened was _not_ to become a mum again, not yet anyway. I do intend to have a baby with Gideon but I was hoping to leave it for a while, but the fact is I am recognising the signs and symptoms I have been feeling for the past couple of weeks only too well, along with the confirming fact my period is late and my boobs have been feeling so tender and painful for a while, but I am trying to pretend that it just isn't happening.

Try as I might to stay in denial, I can't help but think about it and when I do I start to panic and then obsess over it. I have worked out my dates and realise that if I am correct, which I am more than certain I am then the baby will be born around November time, which means if I carry on with my studies as I am doing there is a chance I _could_ sit my exams before the baby comes. Then an evil little voice in my head says, what exactly is the point of doing my exams? I'm going to be stuck back where I was before caring for a baby and not using my qualifications. But then again on the other hand there is no doubt in my mind that this time round it would be totally different. I am fairly certain that I would have Gideon's full support and help, and I would also be certain that this baby was made with our love, but there is still the doubts in my head not to mention the fact that this wasn't on my immediate to do list, so instead of doing the mature and responsible thing and talking everything over with Gideon I am alternating between total denial and blind panic and just sticking my head in the sand.

I know I need to find out for sure and I also know I need to talk to Gideon about it. He has been watching me and I know he knows _something_ is going on and I also know he is worried about me, as he thinks I am ill. Which makes me feel more guilty than I already do as the last thing I want to do is worry him.

"Evie, come on watch what you are doing" I look up and see I have nearly driven my trolley into George.

"Sorry George, I was away with the fairies then!" I say with a forced grin.

He laughs, "No harm done" he says. He looks closely at me, "Is everything ok, you don't look very good?" he asks.

I nod, "Yeah I'm just a bit tired that's all I didn't really want to do those site visits and it stressed me out a bit beforehand so I think it's just that catching up with me" I lie.

George nods, "Yeah, I have to admit I wasn't keen either and I know Hayley was worried about them too after what we found up at Burnley, but it all turned out ok and it's done now and now everything is set up with this new computerised system it makes it easier to see if there are any issues anywhere" he says.

I nod and turn down another aisle of electrical parts and a wave of nausea rolls over me. I take another deep breath but I start to feel a bit dizzy and lightheaded. I pause gripping my trolley. I remember I fainted a couple of times when I was pregnant with Maisie and I really don't want to do that now and make a show of myself. I decide I just need to get through today and then I will have to bite the bullet, get a test done to find out for sure and tell Gideon and…

"Evie!"

"Come on Evie open your eyes".

"Has someone called upstairs yet and told Gideon?"

"It's ok, look she's coming around, pass us that tea".

I open my eyes and the first thing I realise is I'm not in the aisle with my trolley, I am sitting in George's little make shift office and a plastic cup of tea is being thrust into my hand, and a number of the guys are crowded around all with concerned expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know, it looked like you fainted" George says.

"Yeah you went down like a sack of spuds" Boz says bluntly.

"One moment you were pushing your trolley next you were on the floor" Rav says.

I take a sip of the tea and grimace slightly. I take tea without sugar and someone has made this sweet.

"Are you hurt, you went down with a bit of a bang?" George says to me, and the concern on his face is heart-warming.

I shake my head and try and stand up and once again the room spins. I grab the table and sit back down again.

"Sit still Evie!" I look up into the equally concerned face of Martin Daniels, bloody hell everyone is here.

"Gideon is on his way down now" someone calls and I close my eyes.

"Shit" I mutter, that is the last thing I and he needs he is so busy at the moment, he really doesn't need to be worried about me. I am now embarrassed more than anything at the fuss I have caused.

I try once more to say I am ok and I try to get up again but Martin grabs my arm and pushes me back into the seat.

"I said sit still Evie" he says.

I look up to respond but I see Gideon running towards us, worry etched on his face and the group of men part as he pushes his way through.

"Eva what happened? Are you ok?" he asks crouching in front of me and reaching for my hand.

I shake my head, "I don't know I just got a bit light headed and I must have fainted," I say vaguely, as I don't want to have to explain _why_ I think I fainted right here, right now. "But I'm ok now" I add decisively.

Gideon frowns, and I know he doesn't believe me, "You look like death warmed up. Come on, I'm taking you home," he says resolutely. "Can you stand?" he asks as he reaches for me.

I want to argue with him but don't as I really do feel pretty shit. As I stand again the nausea I am feeling erupts into full blown vomiting and I slap my hand over my mouth as I heave and with my other hand I reach over and grab the waste paper bin and vomit into it before unceremoniously sitting back down again. There is a chorus of groans at this and I look around apologetically.

"Sorry" I mutter.

George shakes his head, "Don't be, you've obviously got a tummy bug or something. Get yourself off home" he says kindly as he takes the bin from my hands and does his best not to look too horrified by it.

Gideon grasps my hand as I try and stand yet again but my legs feel like jelly and I feel them give way, he doesn't hesitate and he grabs me around the waist and then lifts me into his arms.

I struggle and protest as I try to get him to put me down but he doesn't listen and marches out of the picking area and then the depot, while I nearly die of embarrassment as everyone watches us leaving.

Once we are alone, and he climbs into the car beside me I reach for his hand as he goes to start the car. I know I have no choice but to come clean now about what I believe is wrong.

"Gideon" I say and a pang of fear streaks through me. I feel the panic setting in and I start to breathe heavily.

He turns and grabs my hand, "What is it, what on earth is the matter?"

I shake my head helplessly and the tears start to fall. Gideon doesn't hesitate as he leans towards me and pulls me into his arms. It's slightly awkward and uncomfortable with the gearstick and handbrake between us but it is comforting as he holds me.

"It's ok, don't cry, there is no need to get embarrassed you are obviously ill," he says gently.

"I'm not ill" I mutter.

"Well fainting and vomiting isn't normally considered the actions of someone who is 100% healthy!" he says wryly.

I shake my head, "You don't understand, it's not what you think," I say.

"Then talk to me Eva, what's wrong?" he asks.

I pull away and grip his hand tightly, "Promise me you won't get mad?" I ask warily.

He stares at me his mouth open "Why on earth would you say something like that? Of course I won't get mad, you can't help being ill Eva!" he says in confusion. I look and see the complete bewildered surprise on his face as he is clearly trying to work out what the hell is going on.

I bite my lip, and shake my head the tears flowing freely now. This is it, time for the denial to end and come clean, "I've already said I'm not ill, I don't think I am ill… I think I'm pregnant" I say and I wait. I'm not sure what I'm waiting for, part of me is waiting for the shouting and anger, but I know Gideon won't hit me but I close my eyes and I wait. Memories of the last time I was pregnant push their way into my head and I remember the pain as Nathan punched me and pushed me down the stairs. I know Gideon won't do anything like that but I can't stop the memories bombarding my mind.

After a moment and he hasn't said anything, I open my eyes and gingerly look up at him; he is sitting his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"Say something… please" I whisper, his silence panicking me more than anything and I'm cringing inwardly at how shaky my voice sounds.

"You think you are pregnant?" he says simply.

I nod, "I recognise the symptoms, and I fainted a couple of times in the early days with Maisie" I say with a shrug.

"You've not done a test or anything to confirm this theory?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No, I've been in denial about the whole thing if I am honest" I mutter.

Gideon pulls himself together and starts the car and pulls out of the depot car park without another word. I am surprised when, instead of heading straight home he pulls up at Tesco, and parks up. He turns off the engine and turns towards me.

"Wait here," he says and with that he disappears inside. A few moments later he comes out clutching a box and he hands it to me as he climbs back in, I see immediately it is a pregnancy test.

"Thank you" I whisper meekly as I accept it from him.

We drive home in silence and I go straight to the bathroom and do the test. I wash my hands and brush my teeth to get rid of the lingering sour taste of vomit in my mouth and then open the bathroom door and Gideon is standing outside waiting, an anxious expression on his face.

He steps towards me and holds me tightly, "How do you feel about this?" he asks nervously as I try and bury my head into his chest, and I just shrug.

"Eva, please talk to me" he says.

I look up at him, and all my conflicting thoughts pour out of my mouth in a jumbled mess, "I don't know, I wasn't planning on having another baby quite this soon, we haven't known each other long and we have only just been married a couple of months or so. I'm scared because it's all happening so fast, everything is happening at once and I wanted to get my GCSE's and learn to drive… and…" I stop everything overwhelming me and the tears once again start to fall.

"Shhh it's ok" Gideon croons as he strokes my back and rocks me gently.

I don't know how long we stand there but eventually I pull away and go to the test sitting on the toilet tank.

I pick it up and it is conclusive, the word 'Pregnant' is emblazoned across it and my heart lurches in panic. Gideon comes up to me to take a look and I take a step back from him. I have no idea why I did that. I know he won't react violently but at this moment my head is all over the place. Gideon notices my reaction and frowns then he holds out his hand for the test.

"Let me see," he says quietly.

I offer him the small white stick and he stares at it and I watch his reaction, tears appear in his eyes and a huge genuine smile fills his face.

It fades though as he looks at me, "You were afraid to tell me" he says, it's not a question it's a statement of fact but I nod as though I am answering a question.

"Because of Nathan's violent reaction when you told him you were pregnant with Maisie" Gideon states again. I feel myself going red as the heat radiates from my face and I nod again.

He shakes his head, "Never, ever be afraid to tell me anything Eva, I will never hurt you" he says. He reaches for my hand and leads me into our bedroom and we sit down on the bed.

"I'm sorry" I whisper as guilt and remorse is now filling me, "I know you wouldn't hit me, but I was panicking about it and everything got messed up in my head" I say as I try to dig myself out of the hole I have put myself in. I watch him and he acknowledges my excuse with a small nod and a reassuring smile.

I watch as he takes a photograph of the test and then he throws it into the bin, that done he turns towards me and focuses his full attention on me, he strokes my face gently.

"Ok, first of all, I need you to know I am delighted by this news, totally delighted, ok?" he pauses and I nod, then he reaches for my hand. "I know it has happened sooner than either of us expected and it wasn't planned, but that is not a problem for me… at all. I think this is wonderful, ok?" he pauses again and looks at me questioningly and I nod again, I feel him squeeze my hand "Alright, now having said all that I need to know how _you_ feel about this" he says carefully.

I grip his hand tightly and swallow hard and then I shrug, "I'm shocked, and I'm trying to figure out how it happened" I say.

Gideon waves his hand dismissively, "How it happened is irrelevant, the fact is it has and I really need to know if you are happy about it or not because I won't force you to go through something you are not 100% happy about?" he says.

I look up into his eyes and I see fear, the fear that he thinks I am going to tell him I don't want to do this again. That I don't want this baby and yet I also know that if I were to say that, he would support me and he would stand by me. Despite the fact he really, really wants this.

"Eva, just tell me the truth how you feel. I promise you whatever you say I will be fine with," he says, a warm surge of love rushes through me at those words confirming what I already knew but in that moment as I really think about how I do feel about it I feel another huge surge, this time of protective maternal love of this unborn baby and I know I couldn't possibly put an end to this.

"I love you and so of course I love this baby, and of course I want to have this baby with you. I think I'm just a bit stunned because we didn't plan it and because it happened so soon, plus I have no idea how it happened. But there is no way I want to end it, I just couldn't do that" I say and I see him sag with relief, he grabs me and pulls me close, as he does so I realise that I have my hand on my stomach.

"Eva, oh my god you are having my baby. I am going to be a daddy" he says his words tumbling out of his mouth, "Thank you" he whispers and I feel him kiss me and I also feel the wetness of his tears.

We sit there for a few moments just clinging to each other and then he pushes me away slightly and holds me by my shoulders.

"Something is still bothering you, I can tell" he says.

I nod, "I feel like I am being really selfish, but… and don't get me wrong. I really want to have a baby with you… I do, but I didn't think it would be yet. I had just started to get my life back on track, you had shown me that I _could_ do better. You have given me the confidence to want more… to expect more from life. You know, get my exams, learn to drive and make something of my life and I know this sounds really bad and really selfish but I want that so badly, now that I know I can have it I really want it, but finding out I am pregnant again I feel…" I stop and shake my head.

Gideon strokes my hair out of my face and looks lovingly at me, "You feel what Angel?" he asks, "Come on tell me, so I can tell you how everything will be fine" he says.

I take a deep breath, "I feel as though that will all be taken away from me again" I mumble.

Gideon shakes his head, "Not going to happen" he states firmly.

I give him an 'oh come on you are not that naive are you' sort of look. Surely, he understands a baby changes everything.

He seems to realise what I'm thinking, "Eva, you will not be going through this alone, you have my complete support. I will be with you every step of the way. Where are we… March, so April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November… December, December baby" he says with a smile.

I shake my head it will go from the date of my last period so we are probably looking at November rather than December, but when I have my scan that will give us a more accurate date" I say.

He nods, "So you think by the summer you will be about 5/6 months pregnant, by September you will be about 7 months pregnant?" he asks and I nod wondering where he is going with this.

He grins at me, "So, you told me that on Tuesday, your tutor told you that you could possibly take your GCSE's this September the way you are going, so if I were to engage a private tutor for you that should help you achieve that comfortably, without causing you stress?" he says, my eyes widen in shock how he so calmly said that, "Or you could take the full two years to get your GCSE's, you are well ahead of the class so the time you take out when you have the baby shouldn't affect you and as soon as you decide to resume your studies I will be on hand to take care of the baby. Plus, I'm sure the college will work with you if they are prepared to give you your own tutor at the moment, and again if you wanted to you could continue to study privately with a private tutor" he says with a shrug.

"And your driving instructor said you should be passed by the summer so that is covered as well" he says.

He grasps my hand, "You see, you don't have to give up your dreams again Eva. You can have your dreams and you can have our baby. It will take some working out and possibly a bit of juggling but I want you to have both and I will do everything within my power to help make it happen" he says.

I nod, "Ok" I say, feeling positive about this now Gideon has said all that, as I was really afraid that I was once again going to have to put aside my plans and dreams, like I did when I was 15 and this time I really didn't want to do it. I don't confess to that thought though as I know it makes me sound selfish.

Gideon smiles, "You tell me what you need and I will do my best to make it happen" he says.

I shake my head, "I just want you by my side with me, helping me and sharing it with me. I never had that with Maisie. I had gran of course and to a certain extent my mum but I never had anyone to share the moments with, I was all on my own" I say.

Gideon nods, "You will not go through this alone" he states.

"What I missed most was having someone with me when I gave birth" I say quietly, voicing a regret I had always held on to but never told anyone before.

Gideon looks shocked at this, "You gave birth alone?" he says.

I nod, "Gran was meant to be there in the delivery room with me but when Maisie came she was ill and so she obviously couldn't be there, so I did it alone. Mum was at work when I went into labour, so was dad and granddad and believe me they all tried to leave and come and help me when I called them even though I wasn't too keen on the idea of dad or granddad being there. So, it ended up just me going to the hospital on the bus and when I gave birth it was just me and the midwife" I say. "I called Nathan to tell him, when I went into labour and to be fair to him he came… eventually. But I'd had Maisie by the time he finally turned up. He held her and promised the earth but I actually went through childbirth alone" I say.

"Jesus Christ Eva, you were 15 years old and you did it alone!" Gideon gasps.

I shrug, "I didn't have a lot of choice. Maisie didn't care that gran was ill, it was her time to be born. I don't think gran has ever forgiven herself for that though, because all the way through she promised me she would be there so she said she had let me down, but it obviously wasn't her fault" I say.

Gideon pulls me close and he places one of his hands on my stomach, "I will be with you every step of the way" he vows sincerely. "You will not go through any of this alone again" he adds.

"I don't want to tell anyone… not yet, it's too soon and I don't want to tell anyone in case…" I trail off and look up warily.

Gideon nods, "That sounds sensible, as awful as that sounds. It is a fact that anything can happen in early pregnancy and it would be horrible to tell everyone to then have to tell them that something has happened" he says.

"But having said that, I want to tell my gran, because…" I stop speaking as Gideon nods in understanding.

"I get it Angel, she is different and I can understand why you need to tell her, but nobody else yet" he says.

A sudden thought occurs to me and I try to dismiss it as he wouldn't do that but Gideon must see some sign on my face of what I am thinking.

"What else is bothering you?" he asks me.

I wait while I try and organise my wayward thoughts, "Will this change your plans to adopt Maisie?" I ask and inwardly cringe at how accusing and blunt that sounded.

Gideon shakes his head, "No it doesn't and if anything, it makes me want to speed things along as I want her to officially be my daughter by the time the baby comes, to make her feel more secure in case she has the same worry" he says. "Which reminds me, I got a call from Tasha, it was her who I was on the phone to when someone called up to say you had taken ill" he says.

"Oh ok?" I say warily.

"Yes, she called to say the court has asked for the official report to be completed and so she was asking to arrange a home visit so she can talk to Maisie. She is coming tomorrow evening" he says.

"Alright" I say, "Do you think we should tell her about the baby?" I ask.

I watch as he thinks about that, "I can't see any reason why we should have to do that, but on the other hand we could say that we have only just found out and so we don't want it broadcasting but we are making her aware of the fact so she can see we are in a fully committed relationship and I could say that I would like Maisie to officially become my daughter before the baby arrives" he says.

I nod, "I think we should, I mean it could only help our case really couldn't it?" I ask.

Gideon nods, "If you want to say then we will, but we had better make sure Maisie doesn't overhear as we don't want her to know yet" he says.

We go downstairs and I feel as though a huge weight as been lifted from my shoulders and I am inwardly chastising myself for not trusting myself or Gideon and telling him straight away as I could have saved myself a ton of worry. As I go to go into the kitchen Gideon grabs my hand and leads me into the living room, he points at the sofa and tells me to rest, then he goes into the kitchen and I hear him making me some lunch.

When he returns with a simple sandwich and a drink he hands them to me and he sits down beside me.

I smile at him, "Thank you, but you need to get back to work" I say, he glances at his watch and I know he is torn. He is really busy at the moment finalising the final stages of the restructuring, but he also wants to stay here.

I think about Maisie and the visit with Tasha and I remember that I was going to fetch her from school today as Gideon was too busy to and I look up at him, "Maisie, I need to fetch her from school" I say.

"No you don't, you are going to sit there and you are going to rest, I'll fetch her" he says.

I shake my head, "You have to get back to work, you are busy" I argue.

He pulls his phone from his pocket, and I see him calling someone, "Sandra it's Gideon, I need to ask a favour" he says.

"Gideon, no, I can go!" I protest, but he doesn't listen and a few moments later he has everything arranged.

He turns towards me, "I really do have to get back, but if you need anything you are to call me immediately" he says firmly and I smile.

"Ok" I say, I know there is no point arguing or disagreeing with him.

"While you are here resting you can organise an appointment with the doctor, and let me know when it is so I can come with you" he says.

"I can do that" I say and with that he leans down and kisses me.

"You'll be ok?" he asks worry filling his face and I smile and touch his cheek.

"I'll be fine, honestly" I say.

**oooOOOooo**

After lunch Gideon finally leaves me and I make a call to the doctor and arrange an appointment and then text Gideon with the details. He texts me back to tell me he has put it into his schedule. I put the telly on and mindlessly flick through the channels. I feel myself dozing off when I hear the doorbell; I come to with a jolt and go to answer the door. Standing there is Maisie and my gran and gran is looking at me carefully with concern as she pushes Maisie inside.

"You don't look well at all, what is the matter?" she asks as she steps inside.

I feel the tears building once more, and I silently curse my hormones. "Go and get changed Maisie" I hear my gran say and after greeting her I watch my daughter disappear upstairs.

I lead my gran into the living room and she sits beside me, looking concerned. "I'm not ill I'm pregnant" I blurt out.

I watch as shock fills my gran's face, and before she can answer I continue outlining the events of today.

"I passed out at work, Gideon brought me home and told me to rest. I told him my suspicions and he stopped off and got a pregnancy test from Tesco and when we got home I took it and it confirmed that I am" I say.

"Oh Evie" she sighs.

I shake my head, "No, it's not like before, this is good news gran. I was shitting myself beforehand but Gideon is really pleased about it and he has promised me I have his full support" I say.

"But you were doing your exams and learning to drive and…" my gran says.

I hold up my hand to stop her and I interrupt her, "And I still am, as far as I can work out the baby will arrive in November. I told you how well I was doing with both my driving and my evening classes, this week I had a review with my tutor and they said they are getting a tutor to just work with me as they think they are holding me back and they seem to think I will complete the two year syllabus in a year, rather than two – well it will be less than a year as they are talking about entering me for my exams later this year, in September time. But I can do that and take them before I have the baby or still take the two years to complete the course, and just take a few months out when I have him or her, as Gideon has said he will do whatever it takes for me to have both" I say. "As for my driving, Gideon takes me out as often as he can for practice, and my driving instructor says that he is confident I will have passed by the summer". I pause and let gran take all that in.

"Gideon has even suggested hiring a private tutor for me to accelerate my learning even faster, so if I want to take my exams before the baby is born it will go to plan and I will be about 7/8 months pregnant when I sit my exams and less than that when I take my driving test". I say.

Gran nods, "Is this what you want though?" she asks warily.

I pause as I think about that, "I know I want to have a baby with Gideon, that was never in any question, we are a family. But I admit that I didn't expect it to be so soon, I'm not sure how it happened if I am honest as I take my pills religiously. But the fact is, it did happen and I couldn't get rid of it. I couldn't do that to him and I couldn't do that to me or the baby either" I say.

"And you think you can do your exams and everything with a baby on the way?" Gran asks.

I nod, "It will be different this time, I know that I have Gideon's complete support. Something I didn't have before and… I can count on your support can't I?" I ask.

My gran stares at me as if I am stupid, "Of course you can" she splutters with a sense of complete indignation, "You always have my support" she adds.

"We are not saying anything yet though to anyone else as its really early days" I say and my gran nods.

"That's sensible" she says. She looks at me warily and hesitates before saying her next question.

"What about Maisie?" she asks.

"What about Maisie? She will have a little brother or sister. What's not to like about that? I'm sure she will be thrilled when we tell her," I say.

My Gran shakes her head, "I didn't mean that, I was talking about Gideon's plans to adopt her, will he even bother now because he has a child of his own on the way?"

I stare at gran her blunt question throws me and I want to be offended on Gideon's behalf yet I can't, as I had thought exactly the same thing, if only for a moment.

"He still wants it, in fact he said he wants the adoption to go through quicker so that Maisie will officially be his by the time the baby arrives, actually you should also know that Tasha has called him about her report that she has to make and made an appointment to come and see us all tomorrow evening as the court has started setting things in motion now.

"Why is Tasha involved? I thought you told me she had signed you off?" Gran asks, a look of confusion on her face.

I shake my head, "No, don't you remember, I also told you that the court would assign a local authority social worker to us to check us out so to speak, and to provide a report as to whether or not Gideon is fit to adopt Maisie. He had to make his intention to adopt Maisie to the local authority three months before Charles filed the official adoption paperwork" I explain, Gran nods as though she is remembering.

"Tasha was chosen and assigned to us as she knows us and our history best, and she also knows how I have now got my life together. You know going to college and everything and how all that is largely thanks to Gideon. He also thinks the baby would help our case, as he thinks it helps cement the stable long-term relationship clause that the court looks for" I say.

"How long will it take, for the adoption to go through the court?" gran asks.

I shrug, "Charles says it takes between three to six months to complete. Charles filed the official paperwork at the beginning of February and they have only just started it now, and we are nearly at the end of March, so I assume it will be three to six months from now. Although it could be from February when Charles handed in the paperwork".

I watch gran quickly work that out, "So anytime between May or June and August or September" she says.

I nod, "I was hoping it would be just three months from February when we officially set the ball rolling as that would be May and I was hoping Gideon would be officially Maisie's dad in time for her birthday in May, but even I realise that was optimistic – probably to the point of delusional!"

Gran laughs at that, "Well, you both seem to have everything worked out and I honestly can't fault that boy. He certainly hasn't held back, marriage, adoption and also now a baby of his own, but to have that much responsibility so young. I mean he is what… 24? Then there is everything he has done. I mean he runs that company now, that is a huge thing for someone so young" she says.

I nod proudly as I think of my husband's achievements, "He does and you should see what he is doing gran, he has changed Cross Industries beyond all recognition in the few months he has been at the helm, he has gone through the place like a dose of salts. He has shut the head office in Manchester and moved the staff to Stoke and made here the head office now, he has closed the Manchester factory and moved all the manufacturing and production to Birmingham, and he has changed all the procedures, so everything is digital, you know all done on the computer so that the paperwork and the faffing about that surrounded that is negligible now and it has streamlined everything a hell of a lot, it's so efficient now. Plus because all you have to do is log on to the computer to do anything, you can see at a glance everything you need to know. Also, it has increased productivity because you can see who is pulling their weight and who isn't, and Gideon doesn't tolerate laziness. All the depots are linked and everything just seems to run so smoothly now" I say as I sing Gideon's praises at the changes he has implemented.

"Very impressive" Gran says, "What about your future there?" she asks.

"What about my future?" I ask, wondering what she means.

"Will you continue to work there after the baby is born?" she clarifies.

I pause, "We haven't discussed that yet, I mean I will take maternity leave, but we have only just found out today and we haven't talked about all that yet" I say.

"Well there are a number of things you need to consider, for example your job is pretty physical, as you get bigger you won't be able to do what you do now" she says.

I nod in agreement, "I know, Gideon has previously said he would also like me to move out of the picking area at some point, he is encouraging me to carry on with my learning and get more qualifications and I said I'd like to get a business type qualification. He said if I did that he would move me out of the picking area and into a position on the office side, but I feel funny about that" I say.

"Why? Just because you are married to him? Don't let your stubborn pride hold you back Evie, if you get your qualifications and are qualified to do the job he offers you then the fact you are his wife shouldn't have any bearing. There is only an issue there if he offers you a job you are not qualified to do!" gran says.

"I know, but it still looks a bit like nepotism" I say.

Gran shakes her head, "Not if you are qualified for the role" she insists.

"Mummy!" I turn to see my daughter appear with her reading book and she clambers up on to the sofa and into my lap.

I take the book from her, "Is this another new book?" I ask and Maisie nods.

"Right then, I suppose I'd best be off then" Gran says as she stands up.

I urge Maisie to move and I stand up, "Thanks for helping us out Gran" I say gratefully.

My gran pulls me into a warm hug "You always have my support" she says.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

_The next evening…_

"Eva please, will you just sit down" Gideon says, as he reaches for my hand and pulls me towards him. I have been tidying and cleaning a totally clean and tidy house since we got back from work, because I am beyond stressed because I worry what will happen if this visit doesn't go as I hope.

"I'm sorry, I just want…" I stop and shake my head, as I try and fight the tears that are threatening to fall, bloody pregnancy hormones are making things worse.

"Stop, just stop, you are going to make yourself ill and it's not good for you or the baby. Trust me, everything is going to be fine" Gideon whispers calmly and firmly into my ear.

I go to answer him but the doorbell rings, and I give him another panicked glance. He leans towards me and kisses me.

"It will be fine" he reiterates.

I nod and go to answer the door, Tasha stands there with a folder and she smiles widely at me.

"Hello Eva, how are you?" she says as she steps inside.

"Pretty scared if I'm honest" I say, and Tasha gives me a reassuring smile.

"There is no need to be scared, no need whatsoever. I know you and you know me. I will just talk to you as I always have done and I will discuss everything with you and I'll make sure you are totally clear on everything that happens, ok?" she says.

I nod and gesture to the living room, as we go in and Tasha spots Maisie playing she pauses and turns towards me lowering her voice, "Just so you are aware, I will have to speak to Maisie alone though, so there can be no question of her being influenced by you or Gideon" she holds up her hand as I go to protest, "I know you wouldn't do that but it is standard procedure" she says.

I swallow the protest, close my mouth and nod in acceptance, "Well do you want to do that first?" I ask instead, as I glance at Maisie who hasn't looked up and is sitting quietly playing with her toys, oblivious to everything around her.

Tasha nods, "Ok we can do that" she says and she turns her attention towards Maisie and she walks towards her and crouches down beside her.

"Hello Maisie, how are you?" she asks.

Maisie looks up and surprise registers on her face at first and then she smiles, "Hello Tasha, I'm playing" she says and holds up her doll for emphasis.

Tasha nods and smiles kindly, "I can see that, that is a lovely doll Maisie. You have lots of nice toys there" she says.

Maisie nods, "Yes, I have more in my room and lots of books too" she says.

Tasha nods, "Do you? Well I'd love to see them, would you like to show me?" she asks.

Maisie glances at me for guidance and I nod, and Gideon encourages her too.

"Go on Maisie, show Tasha your bookshelf, I bet she won't ever have seen so many books!" he says.

Maisie giggles and runs from the room and Tasha follows her and mouths thank you to us.

It feels like an eternity before Tasha and Maisie reappear, Maisie looks happy and unconcerned and Tasha sits down beside us.

"Right then that was all very straightforward, so don't look so worried Eva" she says. "Ok then, Maisie was very helpful and very forthcoming, and although I can't tell you what was said, I will say you have nothing to worry about and what she told me was clearly her own views and I could see for myself she is a very happy and content little girl now. You will hear eventually what she said when her views are read out in court" she adds kindly.

I feel the relief wash over me at that, and I manage a relieved and genuine smile. Tasha is looking at her papers and she pulls out something and taps it with her pen.

"Now I just need to talk to you both about your future plans and try and establish whether or not this is a stable and enduring relationship. The fact you two are now married and have bought this beautiful house is a big positive, as is the influence that Gideon has had on your life since he has been in it. Gideon is clearly a very successful man and materially can give Maisie a comfortable life, and it is obvious you and Maisie are both much happier now, but there is the undeniable fact you really haven't been together _that _long have you?" she says.

Gideon reaches for me and leans forward, "I first met Eva back in September last year and I pretty much knew right from the beginning that she was special, admittedly when you look at our relationship chronologically things have progressed very rapidly and that _could_ be a cause for concern. However, the depth of our relationship is tremendous. There is nothing superficial or temporary about what we have done together during that time period. To begin with Eva has not only come into my life and is having a relationship with me, one of the first things she did was, she helped me rebuild a relationship with my father which had been difficult, distant and fractured for years. She has helped me locate and reconnect with my mother and she has supported me unflinchingly through that" he pauses and swallows hard, the emotion of what he is saying is obviously getting to him.

Tasha is watching him and making notes, "How old were you when your mother left?" she asks gently.

"My parents split up when my late twin brother and I were very young and my mother left, I hadn't seen my mother since I was about Maisie's age and Eva has helped me to not only build a relationship with her but also with my half siblings who I didn't know at all, until she found my mother for me. So, it is not just my influence on her life which has been positive. I cannot begin to stress what an effect she has had on my life, in fact I would go as far as saying Eva and Maisie are my life, and Eva is my soul mate". He stops speaking and gives me a look so filled with love it nearly takes my breath away and his words nearly floor me completely.

Tasha is scribbling furiously and I hope she has got everything down as that was beautiful. She looks at me, "And do you want to add anything to that Eva?" she asks, and I can tell she has also been moved by what Gideon said but is trying to remain professional.

I nod, "Yeah, basically what he said, we did get together really quickly. I was wary, very wary to begin with" Gideon lets out a small snort of laughter at that, which makes me smile but I carry on, "but the fact one of the first things he did was unquestioningly protect Maisie from Nathan, when he didn't even really know us says everything about the kind of man he is, and there is also the fact I was prepared to give my daughter to a man who I had just met and I trusted the fact he would do as I had asked and take her to my gran and keep her safe, says to me that deep in my gut I knew he was a good man, and he wouldn't hurt us. He has confirmed that initial gut reaction for me over and over since that first day. He has supported me and encouraged me and he has rebuilt my confidence and self-esteem which, let's be honest was pretty none existent. Not only that he has also restored my faith in human nature and made me realise not every man is like Nathan. He has not only supported me and helped me stand up to Nathan and get him out of my life completely, he has helped my entire family with some issues which happened around Christmas and for the first time in years I feel safe, loved and protected. I'm not living in fear anymore and that is priceless to me". I put my head down as I am slightly overwhelmed by the realisation of exactly what Gideon means to me.

"What issues were they?" Tasha asks.

I shake my head, "Jack turned up out of the blue and tried to cause trouble saying that my mum had cheated on my stepfather and he claimed he was Kyle's dad, you remember my brother Kyle?" I pause and Tasha nods.

"Jack? That is your biological father isn't it?" Tasha asks.

I smile, "We thought he was, but that is also another part of this story" I say.

"Well, he really tried hard, he sent his daughter to approach me, we had pretty much figured out the only reason he was sniffing around was because of my relationship with Gideon, and he thought it might be of some financial advantage to him" I say and then snort with laughter, "but it backfired spectacularly on him".

Tasha waits for me to continue.

"Technically speaking he was right Vic isn't Kyle's dad, but neither is Jack it was another guy and it turned out Kyle and I are full siblings which meant Jack wasn't my dad either. But getting back to the point, Gideon supported me and my entire family through that, and he paid for the DNA tests and organised everything to be done. He was totally brilliant, none of us could have done it without him" I say. "I have reached out to my biological fathers' family and I am planning meeting my biological grandfather soon and again Gideon has wholeheartedly supported me through that" I add.

Tasha looks a little shocked at all that, but quickly pulls herself together, "Thank you for sharing that Eva, well I think we can safely tick the stable relationship box" I watch as Tasha's smile fades and she shifts in her seat slightly before turning her attention to Gideon once more. "So, now we do have to discuss your past Gideon, I did warn you about that and you told me before that you have no relationship with your uncle, is that still the case?" She asks.

Gideon nods, "It is" he says firmly.

Tasha nods, "You do understand that I will have to recommend that a condition be added to the adoption that your uncle is under no circumstances, to have any contact with any of you, particularly Maisie," she says and Gideon nods.

"I expected that and obviously I agree and I just want to reiterate, that I never want to lay eyes on him again" he says.

Tasha pauses, "I have also asked for a psychological evaluation to be done due to your history of Mental Illness" she says.

Gideon nods again, "And again I expected that and so I will fully comply," he says.

Tasha nods and pulls out a letter, "We have arranged for you to have an interview with a Mental Health professional, the details are listed here" she says as she hands over the letter.

Gideon nods again as he accepts it and glances at it.

"Now I need to ask a few questions about your plans for the future, in particular are you planning on having any more children and how you see your family evolving" Tasha says.

I reach for Gideon and grip his hand, and look at Tasha "Well actually…" I begin and then stop as I glance at Maisie, who is still playing happily and not taking the blindest bit of notice of what is going on, but I don't want to risk her hearing what I am about to say.

Gideon realises this and pulls away from me and calls to Maisie to put her toys away, "Come on Maisie it's your bedtime" he says.

Maisie looks up and nods and Gideon stands and leads her from the room, as they pass us she comes and gives me a hug and says goodnight to me and then turns to Tasha and says goodnight. Tasha smiles widely and says goodnight back to Maisie and we watch them disappear upstairs.

"You have done such a good job with Maisie, and it is wonderful to see her so happy and relaxed now" Tasha says kindly.

I feel a surge of pride as I hear this and mutter a slightly embarrassed thank you, I pause as I listen to them going upstairs and then I lick my lips nervously, "Going back to what we were talking about before, I erm… I… I found out yesterday that I am pregnant, we were both a little bit surprised to say the least as it wasn't planned but we are both really happy about it" I say.

Tasha looks surprised and writes that down, "I take it you don't want Maisie knowing this yet, and that is why we had the sudden departure a moment ago" she says.

I nod, "It is so early, we have literally only just found out ourselves so under normal circumstances we wouldn't be telling anyone yet. I'm only telling you because it is relevant to what you said about how we see our family evolving" I say.

Tasha nods and writes something else down, "And Gideon is still fully committed to adopting Maisie even though he has a child of his own on the way?" Tasha asks.

I feel myself scowl at her but then I remember my own previous negative thoughts once again.

"Yes, I actually asked him pretty much the same thing when we found out, but not quite like the way you said it, and he said it made him even more determined to adopt Maisie as he didn't want her thinking she was less important to him. He said he hopes the adoption will go through before the baby is born so we will all be officially the same family" I say.

Tasha asks me a number of questions and I answer them, and a short while later Gideon reappears.

"Sorry about that," he says brightly and sits down again beside me.

Tasha smiles and proceeds to ask him the same questions, he tells her more or less exactly what I said and he also reiterates his desire for the adoption to be done by the time the baby arrives as he doesn't want Maisie to feel pushed out.

Tasha finishes writing and she looks up at us, "Well I think that is about everything, I really can't see any issues here, but I already said that to you before. I will make my recommendations and as soon as we have the mental health evaluation, I will send my full report detailing my findings and recommendations to the court and then it will be in their hands and they will then contact you with a date for a hearing".

She stands up and holds out her hand to us, "So the next time I will see you both will be in court at the adoption hearing, and just so you are aware Maisie doesn't have to be present at the hearing, but if she wants to attend then it is encouraged that you bring her, and if she does attend the judge may ask her questions to confirm what I will put in my report".

I shake her hand and nod, "So that's it now?" I ask.

Tasha nods, "It is, you are no longer on file with us and haven't been since the New Year. I am personally totally delighted by the progress you have made and how along with Gideon's influence you have completely turned your life around and my report will also echo that" she says.

"Thank you" I say.

"My pleasure" she replies, she shakes Gideon's hand as he also thanks her.

**oooOOOooo**

_Two weeks later…_

"Are you ready?" I look up at my husband as he holds out his hand to me and I nod as I slip my hand into his.

"Yep, and quite excited, the first scan is special it makes it all real" I say.

We arrive at the hospital in the Maternity department and I spot the midwife I had my initial consultation with a few days ago, and she sees me and comes over and greets me.

"Hello, are you here for your scan?" she says kindly and I nod.

"Yes" I say.

"Well, good luck with that" she says and moves away, she is clearly busy and I think it was nice that she acknowledged us.

We wait in the small waiting area with many other couples and women at various stages of pregnancy; Gideon is gripping my hand tightly and is very quiet.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

He turns towards me and smiles, "Just nervous, I'm not sure what to expect" he says.

I let out a little laugh, "It's quite exciting when you see the little figure on the screen, and from what they see they can work out exactly how many weeks pregnant I am and therefore when I will be due" I explain.

"Will they examine you?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No, it's literally just the scan today the full examination will be done with the midwife, we've had the initial consultation, but at my first anti natal appointment they will weigh me, measure my height, take my blood pressure, do some blood tests, and then we will have fairly regular appointments for check-ups until I get close to my due date then I will have to go weekly, we will get another scan at about 18/20 weeks and that will be all unless there are any issues" I say.

"What do you mean issues?" he asks immediately.

"Well, when I was having Maisie, the sonographer couldn't see a few things as she was lying wrong and wouldn't move so I had to go back for another one" I explain.

"EVA CROSS"

I look up "That's me" I say and stand up, and walk towards the man smiling widely at us.

"Come this way" he says kindly.

I make my way to the familiar ultrasound rooms which I remember from when I was having Maisie, and we go inside.

"Hello, Eva Cross?" the lady sat at the ultrasound machine says.

"That's right" I say, and I climb up on to the bed.

The sonographer beams at me, "Oh I see you are familiar with the procedure, not your first baby?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No second for me, but first for him" I say pointing at Gideon.

The sonographer smiles and greets Gideon, "And so you are dad?" she says kindly and Gideon nods.

"Ok if you would like to take a seat just there and you will be able to see everything that happens" she says.

I have already pushed my leggings down slightly and lifted my top and wait while the gel is squirted on to my stomach, the sonographer is explaining everything to Gideon, who is listening intently and he reaches for my hand and is watching everything that is happening.

As she presses the wand to my stomach, I groan a little and Gideon immediately looks concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asks and I can hear the panic in his voice.

"It's fine" I say reassuringly, "It's just the fact, so they can get the best pictures they tell you that you need to have a full bladder but having a full bladder can also be really uncomfortable when they press that wand thing down on you" I say.

The sonographer smiles sympathetically at me and then looks intently at the screen.

I look and immediately see the outline of the baby and I am surprised, "Wow, I'd say looking at that I'm about 12 weeks pregnant if not more!" I exclaim.

The sonographer nods, "Well done, yes I was just thinking from the measurements and development of the foetus that you were around 13 weeks" she says.

"I take it you had a scan much earlier with your first pregnancy?" she says and I nod and I try and push the memory of that time away, after Nathan had pushed me down the stairs and I had started bleeding. I was brought in for a scan and nothing could be seen with a normal scan as it was much earlier and because I was bleeding they didn't want to do an internal scan at that point in time. So, I was kept in and when the bleeding stopped, only then did they perform the scan which showed Maisie was unharmed.

I clear my throat, "Yes it was an internal one and it said I was about 6 weeks pregnant, but then I had another one at 12 weeks" I say simply and the sonographer nods.

"You had a few problems in early pregnancy with your first baby?" she asks.

I nod, "Yes I had bleeding early on and so they kept an eye on me" I say vaguely. I feel Gideon run his thumb over my knuckles and he gently squeezes my hand reassuringly as he knows exactly why I had bleeding.

"Ok then we have one very healthy foetus, the placenta is in a nice place and everything is looking very good at this stage. I would say looking at this you were correct and are 12 weeks pregnant at this point, which gives us a due date of October 20th" the Sonographer says.

My mouth drops open as I do the maths, "But I had a period in February, I mean admittedly it was barely there but it was still a period, I only missed one at the beginning of March?" I say.

The sonographer nods, "That is quite common" she says.

The examination comes to an end and the sonographer hands me a scan picture. I stare at it, and Gideon leans in to look, wrapping his arm around me. I offer it to him and he takes it from me, a look of awe on his face.

As we leave, I watch him take a photograph of the picture on his phone and then he offers it back to me, I do the same thing and then I hesitate as I was going to put it in my bag, but instead I hold it up to Gideon, "Do you want to keep this?" I ask and I see his eyes light up and he nods like a small excited boy as he takes it and once again gazes reverently at it.

"Can we tell people now?" he asks me, and I know that he is probably desperate to tell his family and I nod.

"Yeah I don't see why not, we will tell Maisie tonight as well, but only family. I don't want anyone at the depot knowing yet" I say.

"Alright" he replies, and I watch as he carefully pushes the picture into his wallet.

"Are you going to tell your grandfather when we go to Bristol and see him?" he asks carefully.

The forthcoming visit to meet my biological grandfather in Bristol has finally been arranged, his busy schedule at the hospital and everything we have had going on has meant some careful planning and we are finally going at the weekend. I have spoken to him a number of times now on the telephone and I think he is eager to meet us. Kyle is coming and so is Maisie, but I hadn't even given him a thought when I thought of who we were going to tell.

I shrug, "I think I'll play that one by ear" I say.

**(GIDEON)**

I am feeling so elated after being with Eva at the scan this morning, the feelings of love that almost consumed me, not only for Eva but for that little baby almost floored me. It feels real now, I feel so lucky. Not only am I hopefully going to become a father to Maisie but I am also going to become a father to a child of my own, but there is no doubt in my mind that there will be no favouritism, as I have considered Maisie mine since I first expressed my desire to adopt her and that only grew when she asked me if she could call me daddy.

I have my psychological evaluation next week and that is bothering me slightly, as if they decide that with my history that I am unfit to become Maisie's father I think it would not only destroy Eva and Maisie but it would definitely destroy me.

I look at Eva, who has just reappeared after heading to the toilet, she was so blasé about the whole thing, not to mention very knowledgeable about the process. She pays attention and retains information. I am so lucky that she agreed to become my wife. I am worried about the forthcoming visit to Bristol, as something is nagging at me that her biological grandfather isn't as keen about all this as he is making out. I understand he is a consultant in a hospital and has a busy schedule but I believe he has dragged his feet about organising a window for us to visit.

"Shall we head to work then?" Eva says and I nod.

"Yes, let's go" I say and hold out my hand to her and a small thrill rushes through me as it always does when she slips her hand into mine. That small seemingly insignificant gesture means the world to me as does every smile and every other little gesture she offers me.

I pause as we arrive, I want to tell her to be careful and to not overdo it. If I was to be totally honest I want to pull her out of the picking area altogether, but she wouldn't thank me for that.

"Be careful, take your time and don't overdo things" I say nervously.

I wait and she nods and smiles at me, "I'll be fine, I know my limitations" she says.

I press a small kiss to her lips and then watch her turn and go and I go upstairs to my office. Once inside I call my father.

"Hello dad" I say warmly when he answers his phone.

"Gideon, how are you? How are things going, I've heard great things about the new offices in Stoke and the whole new set up, and I can't wait to come down for the official unveiling" he says.

"Thanks dad, it is all practically there now, everything is in place and is working as it should and – 'touch wood' we haven't had any real issues or problems" I say.

"That is wonderful news, I always knew you would know how to modernise and streamline the company. I always had my hands tied by your grandfather he never wanted things to change or improve which was slowly killing the company. Which is why when he died I passed the reigns over to you, I had been tied for so long, that I was also out of touch with what could really improve things and I knew that the only way the company could survive and grow was if you were in charge with your ideas and vision for the future" he says.

"I'm proud of you Gideon" he adds his voice hoarse with emotion.

"Thanks dad" I say, "and you are coming down for the official opening of the new head office?" I ask.

"Try and keep me away, your mother is coming too" he adds.

"That's great news!" I say and I am genuinely happy that they are getting along so well now that the spectre of my grandfather has been removed and they have both been big enough to forgive and move on from the past, especially my mother who had far more to forgive than my father.

"Erm… dad, I actually have some more news I want to share with you" I say carefully.

"Oh?" my father asks.

"Yeah, well you see… Eva is pregnant" I say.

There is a long silence and then when he speaks I can hear the joy in his voice. "Pregnant?" he says.

"Yeah, it's still early days we went for our first scan this morning and they said she was about 12 weeks pregnant" I say.

"Is everything alright?" he asks.

"Everything is perfect, I saw it dad. I saw my baby on the screen. We are telling Maisie tonight, I am just hoping that the adoption goes through quickly as I don't want Maisie thinking she is going to be pushed out now that I have a child of my own coming" I say.

"Wow, congratulations to you both, that is really wonderful news. Have you told your mother?" he asks.

"No not yet, I was going to call her after I spoke to you" I say. "Do you want to see a picture?" I ask.

"I'd love to" he says.

"Hang on then" I say and I reach for my mobile phone and quickly share the photograph of the scan picture with him, "I've just sent it, so you should get it any moment" I say.

I hear his phone ping, "It's just come through, hold on" he says, and I wait.

"Gideon that is wonderful, thank you for sharing that with me" he says and I can tell he is crying.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Of course you can, you can ask me anything" he says.

"When we have to go to court for the adoption hearing, would you be there… please?" I ask.

"If you want me there I will be there, do you have a date yet?" he asks.

"No, I have to have my interview with the psychiatrist first, that is next week and he or she will send their findings to the court and depending on how long that takes will determine when we hear from the court with a date" I say.

"Why do you have to have an interview with a psychiatrist?" my father asks.

I sigh, "Because of my suicide attempt" I say.

"Aah, I see, they won't hold that against you though will they?" my father asks.

"Hopefully not, I was in a bad place then and my life is totally different now" I say.

There is another long silence, "What about Hugh, could he have any bearing on the outcome?" my father asks.

I sigh again, "He is an issue and always will be because of what he did. We have been told that we, that is Eva, Maisie and myself must have no contact with him and that will definitely be set as a condition to the adoption. The social worker informed us she would be putting that specific condition in her report so I'm certain that if they approve the adoption that no contact with him will be a stipulation" I say.

"I am so sorry Gideon" my father says.

"No dad, stop it, it's in the past, stop apologising" I say and I cringe at the sharpness of how I said that.

"Ok, right so hopefully I am not only going to become a grandfather to that beautiful little girl soon I am also going to become a grandfather to a baby as well at some point, when is the baby due?" he asks.

"October" I say.

"Eva was in the process of retaking her exams, which she missed when she had Maisie, will this have any impact on that?" he asks.

"I have told her it shouldn't, Eva is incredibly intelligent and she started her classes at the beginning of January and within a couple of weeks she had caught up and overtaken all those who had been there since September, the college can't keep up with her as she is devouring the work so quickly. So I think her plan is to either carry on as she is doing as long as she can and see how she feels a little closer to the time, but if she takes time out to have the baby with the progress she has already made she shouldn't have any difficulty catching up again and I have told her she can count on my support whatever she decides to do" I say.

"Well you both have it all worked out. I will say it again Gideon, I am so proud of you and meeting that girl was the best thing you ever did and I am sorry I behaved the way I did when you first told me about her. Please pass on my warmest congratulations to Eva and tell her that when I come down for the head office opening, I will take you all out for dinner to celebrate" he says.

"It's ok dad" I say, "and thank you, I'll tell her that".


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

_Saturday morning…_

Three days have passed since Eva and I went to the hospital for the scan, and this morning I walk into the kitchen and see Eva looking at her phone. I walk up behind her, wrap my arms around her and kiss her. Then I look over her shoulder to see what she is looking at and I smile as I see the scan picture on her phone.

"Is everything ok?" I ask.

Eva nods, "Yeah, I'm still deciding if I want to tell Dominic about the baby or not. I have this odd feeling about him, I don't know if it's me and my trust issues but I don't think I totally trust everything he says" she says as she turns to face me, "Do you think I'm being crazy?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No, you are not being crazy. It is your gut reaction. You know nothing at all about him and you are naturally being wary". I don't tell her that I have had similar concerns about his sincerity. I also wonder if taking Maisie to meet him is a good idea, and so I decide to voice these concerns with Eva.

"Do you think it is a good idea to take Maisie for the first introduction?" I ask carefully.

The look of relief on her face is total when she hears that, "Oh thank god someone else thinks that way. I was scared to say anything in case it made me look paranoid, but I don't want to introduce Maisie to someone and then him decide he wants nothing to do with us or if the meeting goes badly I don't want Maisie to see that" she says, all the words tumbling out of her mouth in a rush.

"Does Maisie think she is meeting him today?" I ask as I don't actually recall Eva ever talking with Maisie about this meeting and Eva shakes her head.

"No, I kept putting it off as I had doubts. She doesn't even know we are going to Bristol" she says and her face flushes with guilt.

I nod and pull out my phone, I call Sandra, "Hello Sandra it's Gideon, now I know this is really short notice but…" I stop as she interrupts me.

"You would like me to take care of Maisie today while you take Eva and Kyle to meet Dominic Stanton. Eva has been debating whether or not to take Maisie on the first visit, as she said something didn't seem right about him and she has been reluctant to even talk about it with her. So, I was expecting this" she says kindly.

"Thank you" I say with relief.

"Not at all… and Gideon, take care of them and if something _doesn't_ seem right get them out of there" she says seriously, and I wonder what she knows about Dominic Stanton to say something like that.

"I will, I promise" I say. I hang up and smile at Eva, "All sorted, Maisie can stay with your gran" I say and Eva gives me a relieved smile.

The front door bell rings and Eva looks at me, "I bet that's Kyle" she says and goes to answer it.

A few moments later Kyle appears at Eva's side and Vic is also with them and whilst he smiles brightly, I can see worry in his eyes.

I walk over to greet them, "Good morning" I say as I offer my hand to Vic, he accepts it and pulls me into a hug, as he does so he whispers in my ear.

"Take care of my kids," he says and I nod. I realise that something more is going on here, Vic knows this family as it is his family too and he is clearly concerned about this meeting.

"Is Maisie going?" he asks trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

Eva shakes her head, "No, I decided not to take her for the first meeting, call it maternal instinct but something is bugging me about Dominic Stanton and I don't want to expose Maisie to him… yet" she says.

Vic looks relieved and smiles and it is a genuine one this time, "Good call" he says and he moves closer to Eva and pulls her into his arms, "Keep your wits about you and trust your gut. I don't want to say anything which will influence you one way or the other about Dominic, but if something doesn't seem right to you, just walk away" he says. Eva listens to him carefully and nods.

"Ok" she says.

Vic looks up at me, "Do you want me to take Maisie back with me, I can drop her off with Sandra if you like?" he says.

I nod, and call Maisie down. She squeals in delight when she sees Kyle and Vic and flings herself at them.

"Kyle! Granddad!" she shrieks.

Vic laughs and picks her up, "Hello Maisie, how do you fancy coming with me today, we can go to the park and feed the ducks and go and see Gran-gran and stay there for a bit, what do you say?" he says.

Maisie nods her head, and looks at us, "Can I?" she asks looking at us pleadingly.

Eva laughs, "Do you want to stay the whole day?" she asks her and Maisie shrieks again and moves so suddenly that Vic nearly drops her.

"Steady on Maisie" he says as he lowers her to the ground.

She runs off to get a bag together, and Eva looks at Vic, "Thanks dad, I haven't actually told her about this visit as I have had my doubts for a while. So, don't say anything to her" she says.

Vic nods, "No I won't, Sandra said you were worried about it" he says.

Eva looks at him carefully, "Is Dominic Stanton a bad person?" she asks bluntly.

Vic hesitates, "I wouldn't say bad but he's not a good person either, he's selfish and he wants everything his way. He doesn't take other people's feelings or opinions into consideration and he can be pretty domineering and abrasive," he says, "In my opinion" he hastily adds.

Eva nods, "I got that much from him already, I reached out to him and it took him ages to even reply. I mean I know it was probably a shock. Then this whole visit, everything has been on his terms. I get he works in a hospital and is busy, but we have to go to him, we have to be at a certain place at a certain time or he won't be able to see us. It all just set me on edge that he is doing this because he feels he has to not because he wants to, and I can't help but think he's not going to want to see us again, that doesn't bother me in the slightest and I'm sure Kyle isn't too concerned either way" she pauses and glances at Kyle who just shrugs.

"I wasn't even bothered about going at all, the only reason I am going is because you asked me to, and I wanted to be there for you when you meet him as it wasn't right you meeting someone on your own… I mean I know Gideon will be there, but this bloke is supposed to be our granddad, do you get what I mean?" he says and he puts his head down.

"It's ok Kyle" I say understanding immediately what he is trying to say.

Eva touches his arm reassuringly, "Yeah I get what you're saying too, and that is pretty much how I feel I'm only going out of curiosity really but if he is only doing this because he thinks he has to and if nothing more comes of it I wasn't really prepared to put Maisie through that. I'm not going to introduce her to some strange man who she is never going to see again. We can handle it but she can't" she says. She glances at Kyle who is standing silently listening.

"But if something does come of it we can always take Maisie to meet him at a later date" she adds.

I am surprised, Eva is a very astute person and she can read people well, and she has got all that from the few conversations she has had with Stanton and is in my opinion behaving very responsibly with regard to Maisie.

Maisie reappears and runs to Vic, "I'm ready, let's go" she demands and Vic laughs.

"Ok then, hang on one second" he says, he turns to Kyle and pulls him into a hug and whispers something in his ear and Kyle nods and hugs him back.

"Thanks dad" he says.

Then he turns to Eva and hugs her and whispers in her ear, she smiles and nods and I watch as she brushes away a stray tear. She has been very emotional since she found out she is pregnant and it doesn't take much to get her crying these days. She told me it was pregnancy hormones. She has also started getting morning sickness quite badly in the mornings and she has complained of feeling queasy for most of the day. So, to say I am worried about this visit and the effect it is going to have on her would be an understatement.

"Thanks dad" she says to Vic and pats his arm as he moves away.

He turns his attention to Maisie, "Come on then you!" he says brightly and Maisie slips her small hand into his and practically pulls Vic towards the front door.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy!" she yells and as she calls me daddy my heart lurches as it always does.

Eva and I shout goodbye and then they are gone, Eva turns to Kyle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks him and he nods.

"Yeah, like you it's more out of curiosity than anything. But as far as I am concerned dad is my dad and my granddad lives across the road from us" he says with a shrug.

We leave the house and climb into the car; I glance at Kyle through the rear-view mirror and he looks pensive. I glance at Eva and she has an identical look on her face, I take a deep breath and start the engine.

**oooOOOooo**

We arrive in Bristol in good time, we park up and go a walk along the river and it is quite picturesque. We see Millennium square with its modern art and huge television screen and as we walk, we catch a glimpse of Brunel's SS Great Britain which is now in a dry dock and is a museum and tourist attraction. We walk away from the river front and into the city and we see Bristol Cathedral and the grassy open space in front of it. This is where we are supposed to be meeting Stanton, he had described a statue in front of the main entrance to the cathedral and that he would meet us there.

Eva looks around and spots the statue and points.

"That must be the statue he meant" she says, and we all walk over.

"Now what?" Kyle asks as he looks around.

"We wait!" Eva says as she pulls out her phone and looks at the time. "He was pretty adamant that if we weren't on time he wouldn't meet us, so if he is late then I think we should say the same thing, so he has 10 minutes to get here" she says with a grin.

I smile, Eva won't let anyone walk all over her. Her experiences with Nathan have hardened her and if this man thinks he is going to dominate her he will have a rude awakening.

I look up to see a tall man walking swiftly towards us. He is almost marching, he barely pauses as he thrusts out his hand, not to Eva or Kyle but to me.

"Dominic Stanton, and you are?" he says in a sharp clipped voice and I dislike him immediately. He reminds me of my grandfather, I glance at his outstretched hand and push mine firmly into my pockets.

"Irrelevant" I say, and I see Eva grin as she watches the exchange. I gesture towards Kyle and Eva, "This is Eva and Kyle, your grandchildren and I am just here as moral support for them" I add.

I see the surprise on his face and I see him take a sharp breath in. It is clear he likes to dominate and intimidate people and is not used to people standing up to him. He glowers at me wordlessly and then turns and looks at Eva and Kyle carefully, the way he looks them up and down as if he is appraising them irritates me.

"I am assuming you can prove you both have the same father? I know you belong to Richard but I had no idea about you" he says looking first at Eva and then Kyle.

I can see Eva is getting wound up and it won't take much for her to explode if he carries on behaving like this, but I am so grateful now that Maisie didn't come, as she didn't need to see the appalling way this man is behaving.

"Shall we go somewhere a little more private and I can show you my proof" Eva says equally sharply and I can't help but hear the note of warning in her tone. Kyle hasn't said a word yet but he is looking at the man derisively.

Stanton nods and leads us to a small café. We take a seat in the corner and Eva rummages in her bag for the DNA results and I watch as she slaps them with more force than was necessary on the table in front of Stanton. He glares at her once more before he picks them up and reads them carefully, then he nods and pushes them back towards Eva.

"So, what exactly do you want from me and my family?" he says haughtily.

I watch as Eva bristles not only at his words but the implication behind them that they were looking for something from him. Kyle reaches for her and he is actually the one to speak first.

"Nothing mate, because you are nothing to me, so I want nothing from you and I only came today because Eva said _you_ wanted to meet us both. Quite frankly I have better things I could be doing on my weekend than sitting with a rude obnoxious twat who clearly thinks he is better than everyone else. I wasn't particularly bothered about meeting you at all but I came, mainly to support my sister and also out of curiosity to see what you were like and to be honest from what I have seen so far I wish I hadn't bothered," he says.

I am astounded, Kyle has never, ever spoken out like that before. He is always the quiet one who blends in and pretends he's not there. Eva is shocked too but I see a proud smile on her face as she leans forward, "I think my brother pretty much summed it up" she says simply.

I watch as Stanton stares at them in shock, and he looks offended by what they have said. Can he really not see it is his attitude that has caused their reaction?

I decide to speak, "I have to say I am a little surprised at your attitude Mr Stanton, can you not see that coming here on the attack has not created a very good first impression?" I say.

Stanton turns and regards me coldly, "You said you were irrelevant so your opinion does not concern me" he says.

I shake my head, "No but your attitude concerns me as I really don't like the way you are talking to and behaving towards my wife and my brother in law" I say.

He turns his head and ignores me and focuses on Eva, "You said you have a daughter, where is she?" he asks almost accusingly.

Eva glares at him and I can see her anger is about to spill out of her, "First of all don't you dare speak to my husband in that manner he has done nothing to you" she snarls.

Stanton ignores her remark and repeats his question, "I will ask you again. You have a daughter, where is she?"

Eva snorts with laughter, "I was unsure of whether or not to bring her with me on the first visit. She is only four years old and I have to say the way you are behaving I am glad I decided to leave her with my grandmother as I'm now certain this will be the only visit I will have with you, and I don't like introducing people into her life who are not going to remain there" she says.

"So, what exactly do you want from me and my family?" he asks again as if he is wondering why this meeting is even taking place.

This time when Eva speaks, it is with a cold icy control. Even though I can see that she is trying hard to control her temper and I know that she is going to tell him straight and it won't be tactful, and I smile at the thought. Kyle also grins as he watches Eva as he knows that in a moment Stanton won't know what has hit him.

"When we discovered the truth, I thought it was only right to inform you about Kyle. Your son died not knowing he had fathered another child with our mother. We don't want or need anything from you. We have a father who loves us and who is there for us, who has always been there for us. We have extended family who mean the world to us, we don't need you and I have to say after the way you have behaved today, I don't know about Kyle but I don't particularly want you in my life or my daughter's life. You obviously have some sort of massive chip on your shoulder about something, but from what I know, your family isn't exactly perfect" she pauses and takes a breath.

I grin again, she is in full swing now and she is going to let him have it both barrels.

"Let's take a moment to talk about _your _family" she says sarcastically as she emphasises the word your. "Your son was a fucking man whore. He was married yet he slept with my mother and she understood him to be single. Not only that she wasn't the only one, from what I have been told about _my daddy" _she puts air quotes around the words my daddy. "He was nothing but a selfish twat who thought he could just screw around with any woman, no sorry… _girl _he wanted, because let's be clear here it appears he always seemed to go for teenagers who were considerably younger than he was. In fact, in my honest opinion I think he strayed uncomfortably close to the paedo line. He fed them lies and promised them the world to get what he wanted which was to shove his dick in them and yet delivered fuck all and after meeting you today I can see where he got his selfish nature from, as you really are quite foul".

To my surprise Eva stands up, she gathers the DNA paperwork and pushes it into her bag, she looks at Kyle, "I don't know about you Kyle but I'm done here?" she asks him.

He immediately stands and nods, "Yep" he says simply.

Eva looks at me, "I'm ready to go" she says and I nod and stand up, this clearly wasn't what Stanton was expecting and his mouth drops open.

"Don't you dare walk away from me" he splutters arrogantly.

Eva spins on the spot and leaning towards him she glares at him, "Why? What will you do?" she shoots back at him. "I dare Mr Stanton, because you have made it quite clear you really want nothing to do with us. That point has been obvious for years as you knew all about me but never bothered, so there is really no more point in us being here. You've met me, you've met Kyle and spectacularly fucked it up with your arrogant, rude and offensive manner and I am so glad you haven't met my daughter and now you never will as I am returning the favour - I want fuck all to do with you!"

She moves to my side and slips her hand into mine and Kyle stands on her other side flanking her, protecting her.

"Bye then _granddad_ \- have a nice life!" Kyle says with such sarcasm and bile I am a little shocked.

Eva laughs at that and waves her hand towards Kyle, "What he said!" she says with equal sarcasm.

With that we leave the café and Stanton is left just sitting there with his mouth open.

"Well, that was a waste of time" Kyle says when we get outside.

Eva shakes her head, "No it wasn't, now we know for sure. We would always have had doubts if we hadn't done this" she says, she wraps her arm around Kyle.

"Are you ok?" she asks him and he nods.

"Yeah I'm fine, he was a complete twat though wasn't he?" he says.

Eva nods, "Yeah he was" she agrees.

As we are driving home, I listen to Kyle and Eva analysing the meeting, they are both adamant that neither of them want anything to do with Stanton after the way he behaved today.

Eva turns to me, "What did you think of him?" she asks me.

I shrug, "Truthfully, I took an instant dislike to him as he marched towards us. His manner reminded me too much of my grandfather and then the way he ignored you two and greeted me instead sealed it for me" I say.

Eva nods, "Yeah I think he was put out wondering who you were, he knew about me and Kyle and Maisie but I don't think he was expecting another adult. It makes you wonder just how bad his behaviour would have been had it only been me and Kyle there" she says.

I go cold at that thought, the man was obviously a bully and the idea that he reigned it in because I was there is disconcerting.

"Well I'm glad I was" I murmur.

Eva reaches for me and squeezes my knee, "I am glad you were too, and thank you for getting me to trust my instincts this morning and stopping Maisie coming. If she had witnessed all that, I would never have forgiven myself. I'm also really glad I never told him about the baby" she says.

"He was certainly a strange character. Vic seemed to think that the meeting wouldn't go well though, from what he said this morning" I say. I glance at Kyle again through the mirror, who nods.

"Yeah, dad said to be careful and he said if he said anything not to let it upset me. I also overheard him saying to mum that Dominic Stanton was a complete wanker and that nothing good would come of this meeting" he says.

I watch as Eva throws back her head and laughs loudly at that, "Well that pretty much sums him up!" she says.

When we arrive back at home I pull up outside Sandra's house and as we climb out of the car the door opens and Vic comes into view. He looks at Kyle and Eva closely and walks towards us.

"Well?" he asks.

Eva grins, "Dominic Stanton is a complete wanker!" she states bluntly and Vic's face breaks into a grin and he looks at Kyle.

"I overheard you saying that to mum and I told Evie" Kyle explains with a shrug, "But she is right, he is" he adds.

Vic sighs, "I'm sorry you had to find that out, I really hoped he would behave well. Let me guess he was on the defensive and wanting to know what you wanted with him?" Vic asks.

Eva and Kyle nod in unison.

"Come on let's go inside, your gran has been worrying about this all the while you have been gone" he says.

We all troop inside and Sandra comes to meet us. "Well?" she asks.

"It was shit" Eva states bluntly. Then she looks around, "Where's Maisie?" she asks.

"Tez took her to the park, when he finished work. They'll be back in a bit" Sandra says, "Come on and tell me what happened" she adds.

We all go and sit down and Eva and Kyle describe the car crash of a meeting and I watch as both Vic and Sandra get more and more angry.

"That man is unbelievable" Vic blurts out eventually, when he has heard every last detail about the meeting.

Eva looks up at him, "I can't understand why he thought his behaviour was acceptable" she says.

Vic sighs, "You were right when you told him he has a chip on his shoulder. He has, and it's a bloody massive one. First of all he is ashamed of what Richard did, he always knew what he was like and he tried to push it under the carpet, and focus on what a brilliantly clever man he was. But he knew that Richard was a womaniser and that he slept around and cheated on his wife and it embarrassed him. He also knew Richard preferred much younger girls and that was also something which Dominic found distasteful as, as you so bluntly pointed out to him it made him tread too close to the paedo line for comfort. When Richard told him about you, Eva he was mortified and he told him he had to cut off all contact, and pretend that you didn't exist. But Richard had a bit of a conscience and although he didn't want to be with your mum, he felt he had to do right by you and so he _did _provide financially for you. Your mum said he came to visit you when he could when you were a baby and growing up, but I also believe he also knew how your mum felt about him so I'm certain his visits weren't always so innocent, he came when…" he hesitates and trails off not finishing what he wants to say.

"He came when he wanted a fuck and he knew because mum was so in love with him he'd get one, so basically he used her" Eva says bitterly.

Vic nods, "Yeah pretty much, but Dominic also has issues because he hates our side of the family. When his dad remarried and they had my mum he threw a hissy fit and declared that he didn't want to know any of us, so when I got with your mum and discovered what his perfect blue eyed boy had done, he was in even more of a flap because he then convinced himself I would broadcast to the world what Richard was like out of spite for the way he had treated my mum over the years. But what he failed to realise is, I'm not as spiteful and vindictive as he is and that thought had never crossed my mind".

Eva laughs, "So when I told him straight what his son was like he already knew".

"Yeah and that's probably why he wanted to meet you both in the first place. To see if you did know, and now that he knows he has offended you and you have told him you don't want to see him again, he is probably stewing wondering what you are going to do next" he says.

Eva shakes her head, "I'm not going to do anything. I want nothing to do with him and I told him so" she says.

"Yeah, but he is still probably panicking wondering if you are going to make some sort of big gesture and reveal what he and his family are like" Vic says.

Eva snorts, "I just want to forget I met him and pretend that today never happened" she says.

Kyle nods, "Me too" he says.

Vic sighs, "There is something else you should know. He didn't like it when you made the move to leave, he likes to be the one to call the shots. So, you took his control of the situation away. You called the shots and you ended the meeting, so to him that will be unfinished business because he didn't make the decision. I'm just saying, don't be surprised if he tries to contact you again, plus in his mind you defied him and didn't take Maisie so that will also be eating at him so I think he will try to see you again".

Eva nods and pulls out her phone and taps into her contacts.

"There" she says, "I've blocked his number, and then deleted it from my contacts so he won't be able to call me again". She taps again and blocks his email address from her email contacts as well. "The only way he will be able to contact me now is by snail mail and I can ignore that" she says with a shrug.

I just hope that he doesn't bother to get in touch and that Eva can forget she ever met him.


	42. Chapter 42

**AUTHORS NOTE: I would just like to make it clear that I have used a fair amount of artistic licence with this chapter. I got the basic facts as to how an adoption process in the UK is completed and what is involved from the government website and a couple of local authority websites which offered information on the process, so whilst I am confident I have the rules and regulations accurate, I have taken what was written and filled in the gaps with my own imagination.**

CHAPTER 42

_Two months later…_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Maisie, happy birthday to you".

I smile as I watch Maisie blow out the five candles on her birthday cake also shaped like a number five, everyone cheers and claps as I look around the room.

Eva is sitting next to Maisie on her left and I am on her other side, my wife looks radiant. Her morning sickness has passed now and the evidence of our baby is starting to be seen. I see Sandra, Tez, Monica and Vic all smiling widely, Declan is running around like a lunatic as usual and Reece and Kyle are both here although I am certain that Reece is only here under protest. My father is also here, as is my mother and my grandmother and they all look happy and relaxed. It is the first time my grandmother has been down to Stoke to visit us and I was surprised she came. My siblings are also here and they are interacting well with Declan, Reece and Kyle. In fact Ricky and Kyle appear to have been discussing various Xbox games every time I look at them.

As well as helping us celebrate Maisie's birthday, my father is also here because the day we have been waiting for has finally arrived. The day after tomorrow, we go to court; on Monday May 20th and hopefully I will be told that I am now officially Maisie's father. We had been surprised at how quickly things had progressed, when I'd had my interview with the psychiatrist he had asked some pretty probing questions about the abuse and my state of mind which I had answered truthfully. Always emphasising the fact that my life had changed beyond recognition since I met Eva and that I had her to thank for my now positive outlook on life and that there was no way on earth I could ever be a danger to either her or Maisie.

It had been quite exhausting but the psychiatrist had been happy that I was no threat and the mental health problems I had had were now firmly in the past. When I read my copy of the report he had sent to Social Services I was very happy with what he had said. So, with that hurdle over with we were then left to wait for the court to grant us a hearing, and now it has arrived, nearly.

We have decided to tell Maisie tonight about the hearing and to ask her if she wants to come with us. I am unsure whether or not it is the right thing to do but Eva seems certain it is. She has already informed the school about it and requested that she takes Maisie out for the day which has been granted but she has also told them that Maisie may not want to go and in which case she will be in school. Eva said she wouldn't force Maisie to be there, but she had also said she would like Maisie to be there when the judge made his decision so he could tell her what it was. She had also said, she felt it was only right he or she be the one to explain to her if things didn't go as we wanted. I know Eva is worried that things aren't going to go our way, but I am not. Charles has assured me that he can see no reason why the adoption should not be granted.

We hadn't heard a peep from Nathan since Eva had been to visit him back in November until the middle of April when a birthday card had unexpectedly arrived for Maisie. Eva had opened it and commented that he didn't even know when her birthday was, he had sent the card for the 17th April but Maisie actually turned five yesterday on the 17th May. He hadn't bothered to send anything for Christmas to Maisie and I am certain he only sent the birthday card because it is now common knowledge that Eva is pregnant and word has somehow, got to him.

Eva had done the right thing and offered the card to Maisie. I think mainly because she knew how my father had prevented birthday and Christmas cards reaching Adam and I from our mother, but that was a totally different set of circumstances. But when she had done so, Maisie had looked at it and said simply, '_but it's not my birthday yet'._ Eva had made the excuse that perhaps he had forgotten when it was, to which Maisie had handed the card to Eva and replied_ 'if he was a real daddy he wouldn't forget when my birthday is'. _Something which we had no answer to and we had been shocked at that response and by the sheer maturity of it.

"Daddy!" I hear the insistent little voice and return from my thoughts as I turn and smile at Maisie.

"Sorry sweetheart, did you say something?" I say and I focus my full attention on her.

Maisie points at Sandra who is standing poised with her phone, "Gran-gran wants to take a photo, you need to say cheese and you weren't listening" she says.

Everyone laughs at her sharp rebuke and Vic shakes his head, "Bloody hell, mini Evie right there!" he mutters, this produces more laughter from those around him.

I smile exaggeratedly wide and say the word cheese and Maisie giggles.

"Not yet, we're not ready yet, silly daddy!" she says.

I watch Eva and she is also smiling widely and I know that she is happy to see Maisie so relaxed and happy and I am overjoyed that she is confident in her trust in me to say something like that, and everyone laughs once more at what Maisie said.

"Well that's me told!" I say.

The evening eventually comes to an end and everyone starts to leave, my parents and grandmother are all staying at the Premier Inn, something which had initially surprised me but then I realised my father has changed beyond all recognition since he has reconnected with my mother. Gone is the snob who looked down his nose at everyone and everything and now he is inclusive and tolerant of others and willing to do things which before he would have considered beneath him.

"I'll see you first thing Monday morning then" my dad says as they leave.

I nod, "Yes thanks for doing this and for taking the time out to come down" I say.

My dad shakes his head, "Nonsense, you are my son. This is a huge moment in your life and I am honoured that you want me there to support you" he says. "Besides it is your grandmothers first time in the Midlands" he adds with a grin.

"What are your plans tomorrow then?" I ask genuinely curious at what he is planning to do.

"I am taking your grandmother and mother to Trentham Gardens, I've been told it is very nice there" he says.

I feel Eva walk up beside me and wrap her arm around my waist.

"Ooh yes its lovely there, the last time we went was back in November for the Bonfire Night fireworks display, I'm sure Elizabeth and Ursula will love it" Eva says brightly.

We say our goodbyes and I close the front door. I turn and Eva is looking at me.

"Are we doing the right thing?" she asks me.

I shake my head wondering what she means and the confusion must show on my face as she quickly elaborates.

"The court hearing, telling Maisie and taking her, she is five years old. I have probably scarred her for life as it is, what if we go and they say no, what if the whole thing scares her?" she stops and shakes her head.

"Come here" I say as I realise she is overthinking things and second guessing her previous decisions and she obediently steps forward into my waiting arms.

"We said we would tell her, explain everything to her so she understands, so I think we will do that and then play it by ear and see what she says and then make our decision when we hear what she says" I say.

Eva thinks about that and then nods, "Ok, let's do it" she says with more confidence.

We walk into the living room and Maisie is playing with her new toys. She doesn't even look up as we sit down on the sofa.

"Maisie can you come here a moment please" I say and she looks up and immediately stands and walks over to us. I pat my knee and she grins widely and climbs up, she shuffles and gets herself comfortable in my lap.

Eva moves closer and reaches out her hand and Maisie immediately slips her small one into Eva's.

"Maisie we have something we have to tell you" Eva begins carefully.

Maisie doesn't say anything but I feel her tense up slightly.

"It's nothing bad, we promise that" I add and with that I feel her relax a little.

"Maisie do you remember when we talked to you when you asked us about what adoption was?" Eva says and Maisie hesitates a moment and then nods.

"Do you remember we told you what it meant and what happened?" she pushes.

Maisie nods again, "Daddy said it meant that he would go to court and ask the court if he could be my real daddy" she says.

I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly, "That's right, well remembered, now what we need to tell you is that the court has given us a date to go so I can ask them if I can adopt you" I say.

I hear Maisie take in a sharp breath and she spins and stares at me her eyes shining. "So, you are really going to go and ask them?" she says the excitement obvious.

I nod and she looks at Eva, "Are you going too mummy?" she asks and Eva nods.

"I am, and so is Gran-gran and granddad Geoff – you know daddy's dad" she says.

Maisie nods, "Can I come too?" she asks, and there it is. I had a feeling she would ask this.

Eva hesitates, "You can if you want to, but we don't want you to get scared as it will be lots of grown up's talking and saying things which might confuse you. You will also need to be on your really, really best behaviour. You won't be able to say anything unless someone asks you something" Eva says.

Maisie nods, "I'll be good, and I won't get scared. Can I come too please as I want to ask them? I want them to know that I want daddy to be my real daddy" she says.

Eva looks at me and I shrug, she takes a deep breath and nods, "Ok" she says.

Maisie flings herself forward and hugs Eva tightly, "Thank you mummy" she says, then she shuffles off my knee, "Can I go and play now?" she asks and we both laugh.

"Of course you can" I say and I watch as she runs off back to her toys.

Eva looks at me, "Are we doing the right thing?" she asks again.

I nod, "She is an exceptional little girl, but your gran is going to be there and so is my dad. If she does start to get worried I'm sure nobody will mind if they take her out" I say.

Eva nods again, "Ok" she says.

**oooOOOooo**

_Monday morning…_

As I open my eyes I realise today is the day. I turn my head and look at Eva who is still sleeping beside me, as I look at her she opens her eyes and stretches.

"Good morning beautiful" I say, which is my usual greeting to her when we first wake up.

She smiles and shuffles closer wrapping her arm around me, "Good morning to you too" she says.

My hands immediately start to wander as they always do and I feel myself getting hard, as I always do. I tug at Eva's nightshirt and lift it over her head leaving her naked and my hands move to her breasts. They are much larger and fuller now with the pregnancy and while they are no longer painful like they were early in the pregnancy I am still mindful to be careful. My hands move lower and I touch the little bump which is now evident and I lower my head and as I do now every morning, I press a small kiss to it and whisper good morning to the baby inside. I am yet to feel any movement but Eva said she had felt the first movements a few days ago, she said it feels like a butterfly fluttering around inside her and she said in a few weeks I should be able to feel it too.

I feel her hand reach down and stroke me and I shiver and thrust my hips forwards and Eva grins at me as she deliberately strokes me from root to tip. I roll on to my back and a moment later Eva is straddling me. Her libido has gone into overdrive since the sickness stopped and although I am not complaining I am finding it hard to keep up with her. We always make love when we wake up, it is just something we have always done. I think it is a wonderful way to have that intimacy as soon as we wake up as for me it confirms what we have together and I don't know about Eva but it sets me up for the day.

"Eva" I moan as she strokes me, I caress her and kiss her and before we know it she is lowering herself down on to me and starting to slowly move. My hips come up to meet her movements, I am mindful not to be too rough and I watch her carefully.

"Are you ok?" I ask, and she nods as she grips my hands and starts to move faster.

"I am… oh god Gideon" she moans, this encourages me to thrust a little harder and she moans louder. Our rhythm is always perfect as if we are made for each other. I know I have grown more confident over the months and more secure in the knowledge that I can and do bring her pleasure, we have tried many new things and different positions, and as Eva gets bigger I know that we will have to get even more inventive if we want to continue to be intimate up to the birth of the baby. I feel the rhythm change and Eva gets more insistent and I know she is close. I too am chasing my own release, the pressure is building and I grab Eva's hips and thrust upwards quite hard as she comes down on to me.

I feel her start to tense and then the rippling deep inside as she grips me like a vice, and I smile, she is nearly there.

"Gideon" she moans.

"Hang on Angel, I'm nearly there" I gasp.

"Gideon" she says again a little more desperately.

I feel her finger nails dig into me and that pushes me over the edge.

"Now Angel!" I gasp and I grip her hips and thrust upwards and hold myself deep inside her and moan loudly as I come. I feel her pulsing around me milking me and taking every last drop from me.

"Oh my fucking God, Gideon" she calls. I love it when we come together, we are both panting and we are both a sweaty mess as she collapses on me, my arms instinctively go around her and I hold her to me, kissing her and telling her how much I love her.

After a shower we get dressed and I put on my pinstripe three-piece suit and Eva stares at me almost indecently.

"Fuck! You look so hot in that, there is something about the way that suit hangs on you, oh my god!" she says and I grin as I select a tie.

Eva selects a blue shift dress and matching jacket which makes her look elegant and smart.

"Do I look ok?" she asks me and I nod and wrap my arms around her, placing my hands on her stomach.

"You look beautiful, but then you always look beautiful. I am so lucky you chose me to be your husband" I say, and I press a kiss to her head.

I go downstairs and make Eva some breakfast and coffee, she now drinks the decaffeinated coffee and she complains that it isn't as nice. I personally can't tell the difference in taste but I obviously notice the lack of a kick which I got from the caffeinated coffee, but while Eva has to drink this then I will do the same.

Eva appears with Maisie and she looks lovely in her school uniform and shiny black shoes. Her hair is neatly plaited and shines as the light catches it. I place Maisie's breakfast in front of her and push Eva's toast towards her.

"Thank you" they both say in unison.

Eva turns towards Maisie, "Do you still want to go to court today Maisie? Because it's ok if you don't" she asks.

Maisie nods, "I do" she mumbles between her mouthful of cereal.

We are just finishing getting ready when the doorbell rings and Eva goes to answer it and I hear Sandra's voice. I walk out to meet her and she looks very smart in a navy skirt and jacket and white blouse, it comes as somewhat of a surprise as I am so used to seeing her dressed casually in jeans and t shirts, she greets me warmly with a hug.

"What time do we need to be at the court?" she asks.

I glance at my watch, "Our hearing is at 10:30 and my dad and Charles are meeting us there" I say. "Thanks for doing this" I add as I know she has used some of her annual leave for this day to take the time off work.

Sandra just waves her hand dismissively and she tells me that there was no question that she wouldn't not be here today.

The drive to the court is straightforward and as I pull into the car park, I see my dad climbing out of his car. He spots our car and waits for us to park up.

"Hello son, all set?" he asks me as he gives me a hug. I still find it slightly astounding how tactile my father is now, we never got any hugs from my dad growing up. My mother appears and she too gives me a hug and wishes us luck.

"Where's gran?" I ask.

My father nods to the court building, "Inside with Charles, I dropped her off at the door before I parked up" he says.

"What about Christopher, Ricky and Ireland?" I ask and my mother smiles.

"Exploring Stoke and probably ending up buying a load of crap to take back to Manchester!" she says.

We all walk inside, and are greeted by Charles and my grandmother. I lean forward and give my grandmother a small kiss on the cheek and Charles greets us, he looks at Maisie and smiles kindly at her. I feel her grip my hand tightly and I see her slip her other hand into Eva's.

"Right if you want to go and sit down, I need to let them know we are all here and that Maisie is also here" Charles says.

I nod and shepherd Eva and Maisie to the waiting seats. As I sit down Maisie clambers on to my knee and clings to me.

"Are you ok?" I whisper to her and she nods, "If you don't want to go in its fine" I say and she shakes her head.

"No, I want to ask the court too" she says adamantly.

I see Sandra smile and she leans towards Maisie, "You are much braver than me, I don't want to have to say anything" she says.

Maisie giggles at that and I feel her relax.

After a few moments Charles returns and sits with us. "They are aware we are all here and they will call us through in a few moments. The venue has been changed because of Maisie, it would have been in the court but as Maisie is present it was decided a more informal setting may be best so they are going to use one of the side court offices instead" he explains.

A few moments later and someone comes out and calls us and we make our way into a large room with a table surrounded by chairs. There are three chairs at the top of the table, three judges walk into the room with Tasha and smile kindly at us. I look at them there are two men and a woman and the woman crouches beside Maisie who is clinging to my hand and staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hello you must be Maisie, do you know why you are here today?" she asks.

Maisie nods, "To ask the court if daddy can be my real daddy" she says as she looks up at me, "Because daddy wants to adopt me, he said he has to come here and ask you" she adds and looks proud because she knows that.

The judge nods, "Clever girl, that's right, now would you like to go into the other room and play with some toys while all the grown-ups talk first?" she asks as she points to a side room.

Maisie shakes her head, "No" she says simply, but firmly.

I watch as Eva tries to hide a grin and I see Sandra lift her hand to her face to hide the smile which has also appeared on her face.

"Oh ok" the judge says a little taken aback by that.

"I'll be good, I promise I won't talk unless you ask me things" Maisie says earnestly, "But I want to tell you why I want daddy to be my real daddy, I want to ask you if he can be my real daddy too" she adds.

The judges are all smiling now and they take their places at the top of the table.

"Shall we all sit down then" one of the men says.

We all sit around the table and Maisie once again clambers on to my knee and then reaches for Eva and holds her hand. The three judges seem to take notice of this and as one of them writes something down the woman addresses Maisie.

"So, Maisie as you are here today, would you like to tell us why you would like Gideon to be your real daddy and then you can go and play in the other room while the grown-ups talk?" she asks kindly.

Maisie nods, and she looks up at me and then at Eva, there is a long pause and I wonder if she is going to say anything and then she begins to talk and what she says nearly floors everyone in the room.

"I know daddy isn't my real daddy, but I think he is a real daddy. I called him Gideon first because at first he was mummy's friend from work but then I asked him if I could call him daddy and he said yes, but he always said other daddy was my real daddy but…" she pauses as though she is trying to work out what she wants to say and she looks up at me and then at Eva. Her face goes very solemn, "I know that my other daddy helped my mummy make me but he is a bad man and I don't like him… I am scared of him. I am glad he went away. He hurt my mummy. Daddy doesn't hurt mummy and she is happy now and she smiles all the time. She didn't before. Other daddy hurt mummy and he scared me so I'm glad he's gone, daddy doesn't and he promised me he would never hurt my mummy and I believe him because he always keeps his promises. I asked daddy if I could call him daddy because I think he is my real daddy, because he doesn't make me scared, he doesn't make me want to run and hide, I love him and even if you say he can't be my real daddy, I think he is my real daddy because he is like a real daddy… and I love him" she stops and there is complete silence in the room. Eva swallows hard and I reach for her and squeeze her hand.

I am astounded and I wrap my arms around Maisie and hug her and whisper that I love her too in her ear.

"Well thank you Maisie" the female judge says but Maisie shakes her head.

"I want to say more, can I say more?" she asks and the judge smiles and nods.

Maisie looks at Eva, "My other daddy made mummy really sad, really sad she cried and she asked him not to hurt her but he still did and he hurt her… badly, lots of times and I had to run away and hide with Del in his flat so other daddy didn't hurt me too, but daddy makes mummy happy she laughs and smiles and is always happy now and he has never hurt her and I don't have to run away anymore not like with other daddy, that's all I want to say" she says.

"Thank you Maisie" the female judge says kindly, "Now would you like to go through there and play while I hear everyone speak?" she adds as she gestures towards a door at the far side of the room.

Maisie nods and Sandra stands and holds out her hand to Maisie, I lean down, "Go and play with the toys in the other room with gran-gran" I urge and Maisie nods.

"Ok go on then" I say and she slides off my knee and everyone smiles and watches as they go to leave the room.

As she goes to leave she pauses and turns towards the judges once more, "I hope you say yes when daddy asks you if he can be my real daddy" she says simply and I see the judges all scribbling furiously and then they acknowledge her words with another smile. As I watch Maisie go I have a huge lump in my throat. She repeated herself a number of times but the message she wanted to get across was crystal clear.

The three judges still look a little dumbstruck by Maisie's summary of why she wants me to be her '_real daddy_' but quickly pull themselves together, they next call Tasha to summarise her report.

I watch as she stands up and begins to speak, she outlines how she was Eva's social worker for a number of years and she too speaks of the abusive relationship with Nathan confirming what Maisie has said and detailing how close Eva came to losing her. She tells the court how she saw how much Eva's life has improved since she has been with me and how in her opinion it would be a good thing if I were to adopt Maisie. She reads out what Maisie had said to her when she had asked her about the adoption and she makes it clear that Maisie is a much happier person with me in her life. She doesn't hold back with the details of how Nathan put Eva through hell and nearly cost her, her daughter completely.

The judges question Tasha closely about the details of Eva's relationship with Nathan and she doesn't hold back in her assessment of it.

They then turn to Eva, "Mrs Cross, Mr Nathan Barker is Maisie's biological father?" one asks.

Eva nods, "Unfortunately" she says.

"Is Mr Barker aware of the adoption proceedings and has he waived his parental rights?" another asks.

Eva snorts, "Yes he is, aware that is. I told him when I went to see him in prison and told him he was out of my life and to leave me alone, he wasn't happy and had a bit of a tantrum about it but as I told him, there is nothing he can do as he isn't named as her father on her birth certificate, so he has no rights" she says almost with a sense of relief at that fact.

"And why is that?" the female judge asks.

Eva looks directly at her, "Because the day I went to register Maisie's birth, Nathan knew about the appointment but he decided to go out with his friends and get high instead of coming with me" she says.

They all question Eva about the abusive nature of the relationship and Eva answers everything clearly, brutally honestly and calmly while I hold her hand silently offering her my support.

One of the judges is reading the report and he looks up and smiles, "Mr Cross, I have read the Social Services report and it has been noted that you have a close male relation who is on the sex offenders register, after he was found guilty of sexually abusing you and your late brother Adam, it has been stipulated that should this court grant an adoption order that you must under no circumstances have any contact with this individual or allow him into contact with Maisie".

I nod, "I never want to see him again so that is not a hard stipulation to comply with" I say. I glance at my dad as I say it who gives me a sad apologetic look, and at my grandmother who simply nods once indicating that she understands. My mother sits silently and doesn't react in any way and I wonder for a moment what she is thinking.

The second judge looks up, "We have read the psychological evaluation and the psychiatrist was happy that your episode of mental illness is now resolved, do you have anything to add to that?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No, I have everything to live for now. I was in a very dark place at the time of my suicide attempt, it had all come out about the abuse both I and my twin brother had suffered as children and my brother had already taken his life, which was the catalyst for my uncle's arrest. After the court case was complete there were certain members of my family who weren't happy that my uncle had been convicted, they would have preferred to have just swept everything under the carpet. I was also grieving for my brother and I felt estranged from my family and that made me feel very isolated and that is why I attempted suicide" I say.

The judge nods, "And who were these family members? one asks.

I clear my throat, "My late grandfather" I say.

"Is that all?" another judge asks.

I nod, "You have to understand, my grandfather controlled the family and his word was law. He was a very domineering man and other members of the family had no choice but to follow his views and directives. But he is dead now and my family is much healthier as a result of his death and is now healing from the damage he and my uncle caused" I say as I glance at my father and my grandmother once more. I notice that they are both wearing expressions of guilt and remorse. I see my mother's hands are now in tight fists and I know that the anger she feels towards my grandfather is still very deep. I feel Eva grip my hand tightly, now silently offering me her support just as I previously did for her as she discussed the painful subject of Nathan.

The judges turn to Charles and ask him to put forward the report he has made and he briefly summarises everything that has already been said about my past and Eva's. Then he outlines my reasons for wanting to adopt Maisie and he states clearly what I can materially offer her, as well as emotional stability and love. He clarifies that Nathan has no Parental Responsibility and is not named as her father and he also makes sure to point out that he is currently serving time and what he is serving time for along with the fact he had previously been released, only to break the conditions of his parole and attack Eva as soon as he had got out of prison.

He lays out all the facts clearly and concisely and I am pleased with the job he has done. The three Judges retire to consider and we are left waiting in the room.

Charles leans towards me "I don't think you have anything to worry about" he whispers.

It seems like an eternity that we wait for them to return but eventually they do, the female judge goes to the small room and invites Maisie to come back in with Sandra.

She smiles at her and addresses her directly.

"Well Maisie, we would like to thank you for coming today and telling us why you want Gideon to be your real daddy. So I would like to tell you that we have looked carefully at everything and listened to everything that everyone has said and we agree with you, that Gideon should be your real daddy" she says.

I hear Eva gasp and she reaches for me blindly and grasps my hand. The male judge smiles and I miss what he is saying as he tells us officially that the adoption order has been approved and that from today, I am now officially Maisie's father.

I fling my arms around Eva and Maisie and I feel and hear Eva sobbing uncontrollably.

We leave the small office and go out into the waiting area ready for Charles to join us, which he does a few moments later. He has all the paperwork and he reiterates the stipulation that we are to have no contact with my Uncle Hugh.

I shake Charles's hand warmly and thank him for his help with this and he tells me that his bill will reflect his pleasure at working on it. He tells me that Maisie will be issued with a new birth certificate and I look at Eva.

"Do you want her to be Maisie Cross or do you want to keep Trammel as well?" I ask her.

Eva shakes her head, "Maisie Cross, she is your daughter now. I am Eva Cross so we should all have the same surname" she says firmly and I pull her close and hold her tightly.

Eva looks at Charles, "I know technically speaking nobody needs to tell Nathan about this but will you write to him officially and tell him, as I don't want to see him again. If you send him an official letter with copies of everything that makes it official, I'd be very grateful" she says.

Charles nods, "I can do that" he says.

I glance at my watch as it is nearly midday now and I look at Eva who is hugging Maisie and telling her that she has a new name now and that she is now called Maisie Cross, instead of Maisie Trammel.

"We should go to the school and tell them, so they can change Maisie's name on their records" I say and Eva nods.

"Yes but I think we should have some lunch first" she says.

Maisie jumps up and down "Can we go to the Red Lion?" she asks excitedly and I smile.

"I think that is a brilliant idea Maisie" I say.

I pause and glance at my father, "Dad? Do you, mum and gran want to come too?" I ask.

They all nod in agreement, and Maisie runs to them and excitedly tells them that the Red Lion is the best place to eat in the whole world.


	43. Chapter 43

**AUTHORS NOTE: Another two for one today! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 43

I look around the table at everyone eating and enjoying their food. We had all descended on the Red Lion and Maisie had exuberantly told my father and grandmother that it is quite simply the best place to eat. My mother had text Christopher and my siblings had also joined us here. I look at my father and my mind goes back to the very first time I was here when I had persuaded a very reluctant Eva to go out with me. My thoughts back then when we came here after she had chosen this pub, and how I had visualised my father in a place like this. Then it made me almost laugh out loud but seeing him now he has dispelled those thoughts of snobbish derision.

Admittedly, he and my grandmother don't look as comfortable here as my mother and Sandra do but the fact they are here and making the effort to join in is not only gratifying but also very much appreciated. I am pulled from my thoughts by Maisie speaking to me.

"Daddy" she says and immediately the murmuring around the table ceases and all attention is on her.

"Yes Maisie" I say as I smile lovingly at my daughter. _My_ daughter! I have considered this little girl mine for some time but today she is officially mine and that thought fills me with untold unadulterated joy.

I am officially this wonderful little girls' father. I glance at Eva and more specifically the slight swell of her stomach which although is practically negligible at this moment, I know is there. To me there is no difference, Maisie is as much my daughter as the unborn baby Eva is currently carrying and as such, I look upon that unborn baby as my second child. It is at that moment the gravity of my life now hits me with the force of a wrecking ball. I am 24 years old. I am a CEO of a successful company and I am a father of two. My life is now a million miles away from the abject hell I was in just a few months ago. Eva had confided in me how she felt like she was numb and just mindlessly sleepwalking through life… merely existing each day and doing what was needed to be done to simply exist and get on with it and I realise that I was exactly the same. Now though, now I am living life to its fullest and I am loving it.

"Daddy, after dinner can we go to school and tell the school that you are my real daddy now and that my name is now Maisie Cross?" she asks.

I glance at Eva again and then nod in agreement. "Of course, we can" I say. The very idea filling me with an enormous sense of smug pride. Although I have this feeling that Maisie will be doing most of the telling.

**oooOOOooo**

After a delicious lunch I say goodbye to my parents and grandmother as they are going to be going home to Manchester now. I thank them once again for coming and supporting me in court today and once again they tell me it was their pleasure. I also say goodbye to my siblings and they offer their own congratulations to me for officially becoming Maisie's father.

They all hug Eva and thank her for having such a positive influence on my life and as the cars disappear, I feel an odd pang in my gut of something I can't place. I realise that I am going to miss them. Eva seems to notice my shift in mood and wraps her arm around my waist.

"It's ok" she mutters quietly and I turn to face her with a smile and once again her simple words have righted my world and centred me. My place is here with my family and I lean down and kiss Eva on the lips.

"I was just surprised by the reaction and feelings I felt at seeing my father's car disappear" I say.

Eva smiles and rubs my back reassuringly. "I get it. You have a brilliant relationship with your dad now so it's inevitable that you are going to feel it and miss him when he leaves" she says.

I look towards the road my father's car has just driven down and shake my head. "I just can't believe we wasted so much time… my grandfather's toxic domineering attitude ruined my whole family and everyone is only starting to realise that fact now" I say sadly.

"Talking of domineering arseholes…" she says hesitantly and then pauses.

I turn to look at her questioningly and wait for her to elaborate.

"Dominic Stanton wrote to me" she says.

"When?" I ask.

"Last week" Eva states nervously and she lowers her head almost embarrassed by that fact.

My eyebrows rise in surprise at this and I wonder why she didn't say anything before now.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" I ask and Eva smiles.

"We had far more important things to deal with, namely Maisie's birthday and the court case. He is irrelevant and so I didn't want him taking up any thinking time which could be used for more important stuff" she says with a grin.

I can't help but smile at that, nor can I fault Eva's logic on the matter. I am also certain her choice of words, calling him irrelevant is a nod to what was said when we met him the last time. I am also certain she will tell me all about it when we get home but my priority at the moment is going to the primary school and informing them that I am now officially Maisie's father. Something which I think is also top of Maisie's to do list.

"Come on daddy, let's go to school" she says as she pulls on my hand.

We pull up at the school and make our way to the office and as soon as we walk in Maisie steps forward and blurts out her news.

"My name is Maisie Cross now because the court said daddy is my real daddy" she says and the receptionist beams at her.

"That is wonderful news Maisie" she says warmly and then she turns towards us, "Do you want to come through" she adds as she presses a button which releases the lock, allowing us entry into the main part of the school.

We make our way to the office and as we do so Valerie Langham appears with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, I heard what Maisie said" she says and with that Maisie steps forward and repeats the news that her name is now Maisie Cross.

We fill in the paperwork needed to alter Maisie's name on the register and I glance up as I sign it. "We don't have Maisie's new birth certificate yet. I am assuming you will need to see it once we have it?" I say and Valerie nods.

"If you wouldn't mind, by rights we really shouldn't be filling in this paperwork without seeing it. However, as we know this has been on the cards for a while, I think we can bend the rules a little".

I nod in acknowledgement at that, "My solicitor told me we should have it within a couple of days so as soon as we do we will bring it in" I say.

"That's absolutely fine" Valerie says with another smile.

After Maisie has retold her story of her day in court and how she had asked the court to let me be her real daddy we leave and Eva assures everyone that Maisie will be in school again tomorrow. As we are leaving the office Maisie's teacher appears and smiles widely at us.

"How did the adoption hearing go?" she asks politely.

"Daddy is my real daddy now, the court said yes and my name is Maisie Cross now" Maisie says brightly.

Miss Moore's smile gets even wider and she offers her own congratulations and tells Maisie that she will see her tomorrow.

We make our way home and as we pull into the driveway, I feel an odd sense of complete contentment. I have confronted and overcome my past. I have grabbed my life by the scruff of the neck and changed it beyond all recognition. I look up at my home. The house I had bought with the hope that I could persuade Eva to make a home here with me and she has done more than that, she has become my entire world. I turn to look at her, and I just take a moment to gaze at my beautiful wife. She is still so young and has known more than her own share of heartbreak and bad times. I just want to protect her and not let anything hurt her again. She has realised quite recently that its ok to dream and have ambitions and as I think about that I feel a twinge of guilt at the fact she is going to become a mother again much sooner than she had planned for. But she won't have the same experiences she previously had, I will make sure that she can still realise her dreams and fulfil her ambitions. This time she will have all the support and love she needs.

I am also not too naive to realise that as soon as Nathan hears about the court ruling, he may try and cause trouble, but until he is released there is very little he can physically do from prison. We will face whatever he throws at us when he is released but that is a problem for another day and I vow here and now it is an issue which Eva will not have to face alone.

Right now, I want to know what that arsehole Stanton said to her. I know Eva said she would ignore him if he wrote to her but the fact that she has mentioned it, albeit several days after the event tells me something about it is bothering her. I am also wondering why now. It has been two months since we went to Bristol to meet him, why has he suddenly emerged from the woodwork again?

"Are we going inside or do you just want to sit here staring at me all night?" Eva says which pulls me from my thoughts and I smile at her sarcastic comment.

"I'm allowed to look at my wife, aren't I?" I respond with equal sarcasm which makes Eva smirk at me.

We go inside and Maisie heads off to her room to change and play while I lead Eva into the living room.

"Right, show me the letter" I say with no preamble.

Eva looks at me questioningly and then realises what I am referring to. "What letter…? Oh you mean the one from Dominic," she says and she moves towards the cupboard and pulls out an envelope and without a word she hands it to me.

I take it from her and watch her reaction as she moves away. "Do you want a drink or anything?" she asks as she moves into the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm fine" I say as I open the envelope.

I look down at the neat precise handwriting and I roll my eyes. Doctors are stereotypically notorious for having bad handwriting but this is so neat and exact it reminds me of the man himself, up tight and totally controlled. I sit down and start to read.

_Dear Mrs Cross_ (those opening words makes me roll my eyes again, I can't believe that he actually formally called her Mrs Cross, this woman is his granddaughter for god's sake! Surely it wouldn't kill him to write the word Eva?)

_After our less than cordial meeting recently I have been trying repeatedly to contact you with no success._ (I smile at that, as I recall Eva blocking his phone number and I wonder if he has spent the last two months repeatedly trying to call her). _I am not accustomed to people blocking my attempts to contact them. _(I snort out loud at that one. I bet you're not, as you like to be the one to be in charge and making the decisions, you don't like it that Eva has taken that control from you!) _I find your attitude to be quite disconcerting. You were the one to initially approach me. You and your brother behaved appallingly at our initial meeting and it seems you continue to behave inexcusably._ (My eyebrows rise at that, as I can't believe the nerve of the man trying to lay the blame of their car crash of a meeting on Eva). _I find myself having to write to you to arrange another meeting with you. I will meet you in Bristol where I met you before, and that is outside the cathedral on Saturday May 25__th__ at 10am and I want you to bring your daughter with you this time so that I can meet her._

I stop reading as I can't read any more of this crap. Eva comes in and grins at me.

"Piece of work, isn't he?" she says brightly as she nods at the letter.

I shake my head, "Please tell me we are not going?" I say and Eva lets out a loud laugh.

"Erm no, I thought that would be a given. I'm not wasting another second on that man, he can want! I'm not going anywhere and there is no way on earth I am introducing Maisie to him" she says defiantly.

I smile and hold up the letter, "What are you going to do with this?" I ask, and Eva wordlessly holds out her hand for the letter.

I hand it to her and watch as she tears it up into a number of small pieces and then she walks over to the waste paper bin and drops them in it with a flourish.

"That's what I think of that" she says after a moment. I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her and she quickly responds. I feel her arms around my waist and her hands sliding steadily up my back. I move my hand to her behind and pull her close, pressing myself against her as I feel myself starting to get hard.

Eva grins as she feels me against her and she looks up at me, "later" she says. She has barely got the word out of her mouth when Maisie comes hurtling into the living room with a book.

"DADDY!" she squeals. I reluctantly pull away from Eva, I am willing my arousal to quickly go down, which thankfully it does.

I smile at my daughter, "Yes Maisie" I say and she comes closer and waves her book at me.

"Will you read this book with me?" she says.

"Of course I will" I say as I take the book from her and glance at it. Maisie grips my hand and pulls me towards the sofa and as I sit down, she climbs on to my knee. Then to my surprise Eva tells her to move.

"Maisie, let daddy go and get changed first. He is still wearing his best suit and he's not had chance to change yet. Once he has changed, he will come back and read with you" she says.

I glance down at myself. I had totally forgotten I was dressed the way I am. I guess that is what being a father is all about. My daughter comes first no matter what.

Maisie reluctantly nods and climbs off my knee. I quickly stand and go and get changed, I'm not surprised when Eva follows me upstairs. She gives me a heated look as she unbuttons the waistcoat part of my three-piece suit, and then she reaches for my tie and loosens it.

"Carry on like this and I won't be able to control my actions" I murmur to her and she grins wickedly.

"Call it a lesson in self-control" she says.

"Who for? As you appear to need it as much as I do" I retort. I know she is teasing me and I'm loving every minute of it as I know what she is doing is letting me know what I can look forward to later on when Maisie is in bed.

She stands on her tip toes and after pressing a kiss to my lips she whispers in my ear, "Later" she says. Then she pats my arm, turns and walks out of the room leaving me feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

After a few moments I return downstairs to an impatient Maisie who is hopping around with her book.

"Here you are" she exclaims as I walk into the living room.

I grin at her and sit down on the sofa and I have barely sat down when Maisie is clambering on top of me.

"Let's see the book then" I say as I hold out my hand for it.

"Daddy?" Maisie says hesitantly as she places her book in my hand. The way she says it pulls my attention from the book to her as she sounded so serious.

"What is it?" I ask.

I watch as she reaches for my t shirt and starts pulling it and playing with it and it sets me on edge wondering what the matter is. Maisie is silent for a few moments and then she hesitantly starts to speak.

"Daddy… you know how you told me that mummy was going to have a baby?" she begins and I nod. Remembering the evening when we had sat Maisie down and told her that Eva was pregnant.

"Yes" I say warily, hoping to god that this isn't the start of the where do babies come from question".

"You said that mummy was having a baby and that you had helped her make this one" she says and I nod.

"That's right, I did say that" I say. I perceive Eva has walked quietly into the room and is listening to what Maisie is saying.

"Will you… will you love this baby more than me because you helped mummy to make this one?" she asks in a small voice and I feel my heart lurch violently at her words.

I feel like I've just been dosed with a bucket of cold water. I had hoped that the adoption would ease any fears Maisie may've had but it appears it has just brought them into sharper focus.

"No Maisie not at all. I am your _real_ daddy now. I love you with all my heart and that won't stop or lessen when the new baby comes. I will love the new baby, but I will only love the new baby just as much as I love you. I won't love him or her more than you because I just couldn't do that. I am your daddy and you are my daughter Maisie. You are my little girl". I pause and watch her face and as she thinks about what I have said she smiles and I hope she is reassured by it.

Then her face grows really dark, "What happens if other daddy comes back?" she almost whispers fearfully.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her tightly to me.

"I promise you Maisie, if he comes back. I say if because he is in prison at the moment and cannot hurt you while he is in there. Do you understand that?" I pause and she nods.

"Yes… but he was in prison before, but he came out and he hurt mummy" she argues.

"I know he did. But things are different now. You and your mummy are with me now, mummy is my wife and you are now my daughter. There is nothing he can do about that and if he comes and tries to cause trouble, then he will end up going back to prison again" I say hoping I am reassuring her. But it has brought it home to me that Nathan isn't going to be in prison forever and when he does come out there will be a very high probability of him wanting to cause trouble for us. I make a mental note to speak to Tez and Vic about this as while I don't want to cause any trouble or start anything. I want to be reassured that should we need help it will be forthcoming.

"Ok" Maisie says and she turns to see Eva coming closer and sitting with us.

"Nathan isn't anything to do with us anymore. He is nothing to us. He is no longer your daddy. Gideon is your daddy now. That is why we went to court today to make it all official. Daddy asked the court if he could be your daddy and they said yes so that is all you need to know, he is now your real daddy, not Nathan" she says firmly.

**oooOOOooo**

_Later on that evening…_

"Is Maisie ok?" I ask as Eva comes wandering into the bedroom.

After I had taken her to bed and read her a story, Eva had made a point of going in and making sure she was no longer worrying about Nathan.

Eva nods, "I think so, she fell asleep so she isn't worrying too much now" she says.

I turn towards Eva, "I haven't given her any indication that I would love the new baby more than her have I? I know I am excited about it and I can barely keep my hands off your stomach now that you are beginning to show… but, I would hate to think that had unnerved her somehow?" I ask nervously.

Eva smiles at me and shakes her head before she comes to sit down next to me. She reaches for my hand and squeezes it. "No, you haven't. You have been wonderful with her. I can't fault you, you are a brilliant dad so stop worrying. I think this was more about the fact she was worried about what would happen if Nathan came and tried to spoil things as they are now and I think we have both reassured her that we won't let him do that. Legally he has no claim to her now, and with his track record surely something will be put in place when he is eventually released?" she looks at me questioningly and I nod thoughtfully, before wrapping my arm around her and pulling her closer to me.

"I would assume so, but I am going to ask Charles to keep a check on him and arrange to have adequate legal protection in place for you and for Maisie for when the day comes that he is released. I am also going to have a chat with Tez and Vic. That night Rob took me home to Manchester back when we first met, he and Mark both said that they could quite cheerfully have killed Nathan for what he did to you. Rob in particular took it quite badly as he is your godfather. So… and I'm not suggesting anything illegal here, but I was intending on speaking with Tez and Vic to check and should Nathan try anything when he is released that there maybe other avenues which we as a family could explore to dissuade him from doing it".

I wrap my arm around Eva a little tighter and urge her even closer. She readily comes closer and she looks up at me.

"Don't let this bother you Gideon. We will deal with Nathan as and when… right now I have other things on my mind" she lets her hand slide slowly down my body and towards my groin. I go from semi to stone immediately and she grins as she feels it and brazenly strokes me.

I moan as I respond to her touching me. I close my eyes and shiver as her fingers continue to explore me.

"Fuck… Eva" I hiss.

We have both showered and are ready for bed. Eva looks at me carefully as she straddles me and pushes me down on to the bed. I willingly go wondering what she has planned for me tonight. She has been teasing me all afternoon hinting to the things which we are going to do tonight.

"I want to try something different tonight with you" she whispers in my ear and I swallow hard and nod.

"Ok" I say as I watch her and I run my hands over her, stroking and gently caressing her.

"If you feel uncomfortable, or don't like what I am doing say something and we will just make love" she says and I begin to wonder what she has planned.

I nod and she smiles reassuringly at me, "Lie back and relax and just enjoy this" she says seductively and then she moves and starts planting a line of sweet kisses on my lips. She moves lower, to my neck and to my chest. I shiver as I feel her tongue touch my nipples and she licks them before moving on, peppering kisses on my chest and stomach. It begins to dawn on me where she is heading and what her intentions are. I have never had oral sex before and the thought unnerves me a little. But this is Eva… she is my wife, she loves me and she won't do anything which will hurt me. Unpleasant thoughts of my uncle forcing his dick into my own mouth suddenly fill my head and I close my eyes tight and ruthlessly try to will them away. Eva notices my change in demeanour and pauses.

"Gideon talk to me" she whispers.

I shake my head, "It's nothing, I just remembered something… something unpleasant, I'm sorry" I say.

"Eva stops and works her way back up my body and holds me. "Do you want me to stop?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No… it's just, I figured out what it was you were planning to do, and for some reason it made me remember a time when my uncle…" I stop and shake my head.

Eva grips me tightly and just holds me, "It's ok" she says gently.

"He tried to force his dick into my mouth" I whisper, and as I tell her the myriad of memories bombarding me start to fade and I feel myself beginning to relax.

Eva nods, "Do you want me to try again or do you just want me to stop?" she asks.

"I want this" I say immediately, "Your touch… your love it banishes the memories of what Hugh did to me, I really want this" I say.

Eva nods and watching me carefully starts again, slowly kissing her way down my body.

When she reaches my boxer shorts I am pitching a large and obvious tent in them and she grins at me.

"Lift your hips for me" she whispers and I obediently lift my hips upwards as she pulls down my boxers and takes them off. "Tell me if this becomes too much for you" she says as she moves lower.

I nod and watch her as her head disappears between my legs. The next thing is, I feel her lips on the head of my dick. I shut my eyes tight and let out a small gasp.

"Ok?" she asks and I nod, unable to articulate any coherent words.

She must see me and she starts to pepper my dick with kisses, the next thing I feel is her tongue licking me from root to tip and I let out a loud groan, as the sensation of it drives me insane with lust. My hips instinctively thrust upwards and then as I do this she swallows me.

"Fuck" I hiss and I feel my hands reaching for her head. I grip her hair as she begins to move, slowly at first as she licks my dick and runs her lips up and down the shaft, sucking on me. Her hands work the lower half of me which she can't fit into her mouth and she continues to lick and suck.

I realise I am moving with her and thrusting gently into her mouth. I am mindful not to thrust too hard and choke her, but I am slowly being bombarded with an overwhelming overload of sensation.

I feel my orgasm building. I feel myself swell in her mouth. She feels it too and it encourages her to speed up a little. The effect is immediate. My balls draw up and I explode.

"Shit, Eva… I'm coming" I hiss as I erupt in her mouth. I worry wondering if I should've said something sooner and given her the chance to move, but she swallows and takes everything that I give her. I feel her lick me clean and then she presses a small sweet kiss to the head before she looks up at me almost triumphantly.

"Did you like that?" she asks and I nod.

"That is a stupid question Eva… that was amazing" I say breathlessly as I slowly come back to sensibility.


	44. Chapter 44

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is quite a short chapter compared to most of the others in the story. It was at this point my story got stuck with writer's block for about four years as I wasn't sure what direction to take next. In the end I decided to go with just a bit of filler to try and get the story moving again and bring a conclusion to the Dominic Stanton bit and it seemed to work. It was also at this point I realised that I needed to start to bring the story to an end as most of the main aspects of it were now dealt with, with both Gideon and Eva clearly now having a 'new life'. So, after this chapter there are just six more and then the epilogue before the story comes to an end. I have been totally overwhelmed by the response it has received and would just like to say a massive thank you once again to everyone who is still reading it and dealt with the British**** colloquialism****s**** and to all those of you who as a result have learnt a number of new ways how to insult people – you're welcome!**

CHAPTER 44

_Saturday afternoon…_

**(EVA)**

"Mummy look!" Maisie squeals with delight as I look to see what she is pointing at.

We had been at Trentham Monkey Forest for about 10 minutes and Maisie had nearly exploded at seeing the monkeys just walking around in front of her. I have to say this really is a lovely place and needless to say, I have never been here before but Gideon thought Maisie would like it and decided to bring us. It is basically a sanctuary for the endangered Barbary Macaque Monkeys and they live and roam freely in the woodland park. Gideon had assured me that the site that you walk through where the monkeys live isn't that big so wouldn't be too much of a problem for Maisie to walk around. So far though I can see us being here for some considerable time as Maisie is totally in her element watching the monkeys. I have taken a few photographs on my phone as I was also enthralled by the sight of them moving around freely. Gideon has brought his camera and has taken some quite impressive photographs of them as well.

I think of Kyle and wonder if he would like it here. He prefers buildings but what's not to like about monkeys just wandering around? I smile at the joy on Maisie's face as she takes everything in.

"DADDY LOOK!" Maisie squeals again as she reaches for Gideon's hand and pulls him towards a monkey who is sitting just in front of us.

"This is the best place in the world" Maisie says firmly as we finally continue walking a bit further.

After a fabulous afternoon and the obligatory trip to a gift shop where Gideon buys her, her own stuffed Barbary Macaque toy we make our way back to the car to drive home. Maisie is now completely exhausted. The walk around the woodland reserve wasn't that far but the levels of excitement she has been emitting all the while we were there have now taken their toll and she has simply crashed. I look up at Gideon as he carries her gently to the car. She is sound asleep in his arms clutching her toy monkey.

"Thank you so much for today" I say after Gideon has carefully strapped Maisie in and climbed into the car beside me.

His response is to simply turn and smile at me.

"I mean it, places like this were always well beyond my budget. The best Maisie got was a trip to feed the ducks at the park" I say sadly.

Gideon reaches for me and squeezes my hand. "Hey don't belittle what you have done, you are an exemplary mother. You should be so proud of yourself at how you have raised that little girl, there are plenty of parents out there who wouldn't even bother to take their kids to the local park to feed the ducks, you gave her your time and love and believe me when I say that is all a child needs".

I look up at him and realise he is talking from experience here and I squeeze his hand gently, and I feel the need to explain what I meant.

"But just seeing her today, how happy she was… she was seeing stuff which other kids were taking for granted and…" but I stop as Gideon butts in.

"Eva stop it, and stop comparing. If those kids were taking such a wonderful place for granted then to begin with that isn't your problem. Plus, it is down to their parents to teach them the value of places like this. Maisie is the one who matters to us and she enjoyed herself immensely so I consider today to be an unparalleled success. I wanted to see how she reacted, seeing the monkeys as I was thinking about taking her to Twycross Zoo. That's not too far away, but we would need a full day for that one as it's a proper zoo" he says.

I nod, I have heard of Twycross. It is a proper zoo with all kinds of animals. All ones on the endangered list and they have a number of breeding programmes there.

"But that is miles away" I say.

Gideon shakes his head, "No it's not, it's only over in Leicestershire and that's about an hour's drive away, and it's quite a big place so as I say it would be a full day out, but I'm sure Maisie would love it there" he says.

I smile at that, "She would, she loves animals".

"How about we get her a pet?" Gideon asks warily. I stare at him and shake my head.

"No, not yet. I'm not against the idea, but not yet. There has been so much change in her life so quickly. She has dealt with you coming into her life and becoming her dad, moving house and me marrying you it's all been one thing after another. She will have the new baby to contend with as well. I don't want to totally overload her" I say, although I have to admit the idea of a pet is appealing.

Gideon nods thoughtfully, "It was just a thought" he says.

I reach for his hand and squeeze it, "No, it was a lovely idea but just not yet" I say.

I'm feeling quite tired as we make our way home and I close my eyes and listen to the music playing in the car. The next thing I realise Gideon is shaking me.

"Angel… we're home and it appears we have visitors" he says.

I open my eyes and see a strange car parked in our driveway, I look at Gideon in surprise, "Who the hell is that?" I ask as I stare at the car.

Gideon shakes his head, but before he can say anything it appears our visitor has seen us arrive and is climbing out of his car. I gasp as I see the unmistakeable form of Dominic Stanton.

"What the fuck?" I mutter and then I glance into the back of the car and thankfully note that Maisie is still fast asleep.

"I'll get Maisie and take her inside; you deal with him" Gideon says with a grin.

I feel a wicked grin pull at my lips, "My pleasure" I mutter.

I step out of the car and almost immediately Stanton walks towards us and he is glaring at me viciously. Gideon leans into the back of the car and pulls Maisie into his arms, but she doesn't even stir. Stanton looks at her and steps closer but I quickly step in between Gideon and Stanton.

"Hey, back off right now" I hiss at him. "She doesn't know you; she is sleeping and if you wake her you will scare her. So just back off" I say.

Stanton glares at me but he does do as I ask and takes a step back. Gideon strides past him towards the house without even acknowledging him. I go to follow him and Stanton reaches for me and grabs my arm.

"You were supposed to come to Bristol today to meet me" he states.

I feel a brief surge of panic but I resist the urge to smack him in the mouth which was my previous reaction when someone grabbed my arm and tried to restrain me. But I yank my arm from his grip and turn to face him with my hands on my hips.

"Well here's the thing, you may recall the last time we met it was all a bit of a car crash because you were a complete tosser. So, I didn't feel very inclined to see you again and I ignored your demands. Oh, and a word of advice, you are a clever man so I would assume you should know that it's customary to _ask_ people to meet not _tell_ them. Not only that but a normal person would've got the hint from last time. My brother told you straight and I said something along the lines of 'I don't particularly want you in my life or my daughter's life_,'_ and even if you didn't get the hint with that my parting words of 'I want fuck all to do with you' along with the fact I blocked you from contacting me again should've made it more than clear to you that you'd blown it. But no, you are so arrogant and narcissistic you still wrote to me, not asking me but demanding another meeting and you had the nerve to blame me for how the last meeting went, even though it was you who behaved like a fucking twat".

Stanton makes an indignant noise but I ignore him and continue. "So, sorry to have to tell you this but you've had a wasted journey because there is no way on earth you are stepping foot into my house, and if you don't move your car and yourself from my driveway I will call the police and have you physically removed".

Stanton stares at me as if he can't believe what he is hearing.

"You wouldn't dare" he hisses after a moment.

I grin at him, "Want to bet on that?" I say as I reach for my phone. I look up at him defiantly, "You should know one thing - I fucking dare because you don't scare or intimidate me Mr Stanton. It takes a lot to intimidate me, as I've been bullied by far worse people than you! Now are you going quietly or do I have to call the police?" I say as I wave my phone at him.

"Answer me one question, why did you contact me in the first place?" he asks.

I cock my head to one side and shrug dismissively, "I was just curious, I'd learnt the truth about my parentage and I was simply curious, nothing more. I knew that you knew about me but you didn't know about Kyle and I wondered what kind of person my biological father's dad was. I also thought you had the right to know about Kyle – even though you didn't really give a shit. You answered that fully for me within seconds of meeting you. You were rude, obnoxious and arrogant. You were convinced we wanted something from you which couldn't be further from the truth. You were never bothered about us so I am just returning the favour… but you don't like that do you? Because you like to be the one in charge, you like to be the one calling the shots and its fucking killing you that I have taken that control away by being the one to walk away from you, for seeing you for what you really are".

I stop and look at him carefully, he is clearly livid with everything I am saying but I also see fear in his eyes. That is the real reason he is here, he wants to know what I am going to do, he thinks I am going to cause trouble somehow.

I grin at him, "But what's really pissing you off is you are scared, that lack of control you have is eating away at you along with the fact you know that I know what a worthless selfish piece of shit my biological father was and so you are scared wondering what I am going to do with that information. As you have sanctified him and airbrushed out the less savoury aspects of his character, like the fact he liked young girls and he couldn't keep it in his pants! You see you have been foul to a whole section of your own family. Not really a clever move when that section also knows all the dirty little secrets and part of that section just so happens to be my step father. So, you are also wondering what dad has said to me. What else dad has told me about your blue-eyed boy and because even you must know you have pissed me off with your attitude you are now wondering what I am going to do with that information, considering you have behaved so badly towards me… and Kyle".

I watch as I see the reaction I am looking for on his face and I take a step closer and smile sweetly at him, "Consider it your punishment for being a controlling dickhead not to mention a complete wanker. Your punishment for your needless hostility towards your sister and her family because your dad dared to move on after your mum died and not to mention your appalling behaviour when you met me and Kyle. Your punishment will be that you will never know what I am going to do with the information I have about you and your precious son. I may do nothing whatsoever, but you see if people piss me off then well who knows what I might do?" I grin at him again.

"Let's be clear here Mr Stanton, I told you I wanted fuck all to do with you so you writing to me demanding another meeting and then turning up here has pissed me off greatly, but unlike you I am a reasonable person so if you leave now and never contact me again then I may let it go… just this once".

"I wanted to meet your daughter" he states haughtily.

My eyebrows rise at that, "Well you can bloody want! What part of it aint happening do you not understand? There is no way on earth you are ever meeting my daughter" I say.

"You are playing god with your daughter, she is my great grandchild" he says.

I snort loudly and roll my eyes at that, "Yeah and I'm your grandchild but that fact hasn't bothered you for years!"

He opens his mouth to protest but I hold up my hand, "No, you don't have a leg to fucking stand on, you don't give a shit and never have, so you can't come swanning into our lives just when it suits you. We are not playthings which you can just pick up and put down as you see fit. My daughter doesn't know you. She has no idea who you are. As far as she is concerned Vic is her granddad because as far as she is concerned, he is my dad. She has one set of great grandparents and that's my mum's mum and stepdad. You don't figure in her life. You are _irrelevant_" I say and I grin as I emphasise the word irrelevant.

I watch as he finally realises that he isn't getting anywhere with this.

"Now, are you going to go or do I have to follow through with my threat and call the police?" I ask.

"I'll leave, but if I go now you will never hear from me again" he states grandly as if that is supposed to upset me.

I just snort loudly again at that, "Can I have that in writing?" I retort and his face drops as he realises I really am not at all interested in him.

"You will regret this" he states coldly and I look at him carefully.

"Are you threatening me?" I ask.

He shakes his head adamantly, "I didn't mean in that way. When I say that you will regret this, I mean that I am a reasonably wealthy man and I could've offered you, your brother and daughter financial security" he says.

I am now feeling quite sickened, and I shake my head, "So now you think you can buy us? We have managed adequately all these years without your financial support". I pause and wave my hand at the house behind me "and as you can see, I am managing quite well without your help. But to be frank, even if I was destitute and living in a cardboard box you would be the last person I would turn to for help as you don't have a compassionate bone in your body".

I wait and I watch as it finally dawns on him that there is nothing he can say or do to change my mind.

"Now for the last time please leave" I say, and with that I turn on my heel and walk away towards the house without looking back.

Once I am inside, I look out of the window to see Stanton's car reversing out of the driveway.

"He's going" I say to Gideon who is now standing at my side.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me backwards to his chest. "You were amazing. Magnificent! I heard what you said to him. I was waiting to see if you needed me to come and support you but you handled him beautifully". He pulls me backwards and presses himself against me.

"I found it very arousing" he whispers as he thrusts his hips against me and I feel the hardness of him against my back. I turn in his arms and reach down for him and touch him.

"Is Maisie still asleep?" I ask and Gideon nods.

"Well… it would be a shame to waste this" I say.

Gideon's face erupts into a massive smile and he doesn't need any further encouragement. He grasps my hand and leads me to our bedroom.

"We need to make this quick, as we don't know how long we have until Maisie wakes up" I say.

Gideon nods enthusiastically. "I can do quick" he states confidently as he takes a step towards me, which makes a small amused smile twitch at my lips.

"Not something to brag about" I retort sarcastically and I watch as his mouth drops open in shock at that, which makes me giggle and I step towards him and wrap my arms around his waist.

As he touches me lust takes over and within moments our clothes are in a heap on the floor and we are in a tangled mess on the bed losing ourselves in each other.

**oooOOOooo**

The rest of the day passes without incident and we just about get ourselves sorted out and decent before Maisie awakens from her nap and comes to find us. I am thankful that she remains oblivious to Dominic Stanton and as far as I am concerned it will stay that way.

We are sitting quietly watching the television. Maisie is curled up on Gideon's lap and I am tucked beside him and he has one arm secured around me. I am feeling relaxed and happy. The incident with Stanton is now forgotten and hopefully he has got the message that we want nothing to do with him. As I am thinking this the landline phone rings and after tutting that someone is disturbing our peace and quiet, not to mention the very interesting TV programme which we are watching, I reach over and answer it.

"Hello" I say and wait.

"Eva, are you ok?" My gran's anxious voice sets me on edge and I sit up a little straighter.

"I'm fine Gran, why what's up?" I ask.

"Dominic Stanton showed up unannounced here a while ago. He was looking for Vic, and he got the wrong house. He had a rant about you because you won't let him meet Maisie and because you refused to meet him again".

I listen and then tell gran the whole story. Explaining how all this came about.

"Well, Vic and your mum came over and Vic told him straight that none of us had any interest in him or his side of the family. As far as he was concerned you and Kyle were his kids. He pointed out to him that throwing his weight about and demanding wouldn't get him anywhere – especially with you, and that nobody was interested in him or anything he had to say".

"I bet that went down well" I say wryly and I hear gran laugh.

"To be fair, it did. Vic was reasonable and he basically told him that if he just left us alone we would leave him alone. That you had only contacted him in the first place out of curiosity after discovering the truth and that we wanted nothing from him. He finally seemed to accept that and he left. Vic has been dealing with him for years though and knows how to handle him. He said the way to deal with him is let him think he has won. He is so narcissistic that he cannot and will not accept it when someone else gets one over on him… which you did".

"But he's gone now?" I ask wanting clarification that he isn't going to show up on my doorstep again.

"No, he's gone. Vic assured him that if he just left us alone all the dirty secrets surrounding Richard would stay secret and we wouldn't cause any issues. He did say something quite interesting though. He seems desperate to meet Maisie and Vic asked why he was so curious about her and he said he had missed out on you; he had no idea about Kyle so she was his last chance to get to know his son's family".

I snort loudly at that, "I'm twenty years old gran, he has done fuck all for 20 years. Now he suddenly gets a conscience!" I say.

"That's pretty much what Vic said to him, but he said he is facing his own mortality now, whatever that means so I don't know if he is ill or something and wants to make peace with everyone before he meets his maker" Gran says quietly.

I shake my head, "Well as far as I'm concerned it is too little too late. Plus, he can't come waltzing into people's lives who he has ignored for years just because it now suits him to do so" I say.

"Yep, and Vic pretty much said that to him too. But he has gone now and I don't think he will be back any time soon. I think he has now got the message" she says.

"Good, thanks for letting me know gran" I say, "Oh and gran…" I add.

"Yes?" she replies.

"If he does come sniffing around again, will you let me know?" I ask.

"Of course, I will love" she replies, "I'll let you go, are you all coming for Sunday dinner tomorrow?" she asks a moment later and I grin.

"Is the pope a catholic?" I retort and gran laughs loudly at that.

"Alright love, I'll see you all tomorrow" she says.

"Bye gran" I say and I hang up the phone and turn to Gideon.

"It appears Dominic Stanton didn't go straight home after he left here. He went to gran's looking for dad. Dad has told him now as well; he said what I told him but in a slightly more diplomatic way and I think he has got the message now and we won't hear from him again" I say.

"Good" Gideon states simply.

"I just wish I'd never written to him in the first place" I say with a sigh, as I realise I've brought all this on myself when I wrote that letter to Stanton.

Gideon shrugs, "You had just been told your biological father was someone different to who you had always thought it was, you were also told he was dead and the only connection to him was his own father. It is natural that you would reach out as you had unanswered questions. Just remember that Stanton has known about you for far longer than you have known about him. So, if he really wanted a relationship with you he has had 20 years to form one but he didn't, the only thing I can think of is he is regretting not doing so and so he now thinks he is going to get a second chance with Maisie. But what he fails to realise is that his actions have alienated you against him".

I nod as I think about all that, but I don't say anything.

"I think I'm going to put Maisie to bed now" Gideon says after a few moments silence.

I turn and watch him as he expertly manoeuvres Maisie into his arms and stands up with her. She is out for the count and doesn't even stir and I stand up and follow him upstairs to her bedroom and help him settle her into the bed.

That done Gideon holds out his hand to me, I don't hesitate and with a smile I place my hand in his.

"You have your driving theory test shortly don't you?" Gideon asks randomly, almost as if the thought had just popped into his head.

I nod, "I do next week some time, I can't remember what day… I think it's Tuesday" I say. "Why?" I ask warily.

Gideon smiles, "No reason, it just came to me and I wanted to confirm when it is" he says.

"My driving instructor thinks I'm ready for my practical test as well so hopefully by the end of this month I should be driving" I say. The very idea of it is still slightly mind blowing for me and I know I would never have been able to do such a thing had it not been for Gideon.

Gideon grins at me, "I'll alert the media to put out a public service warning!" he says.

My mouth drops open at that and Gideon just laughs and pulls me into his arms once more.


	45. Chapter 45

**AUTHORS NOTE: First of THREE chapters being posted today; I have spent time reorganising the upcoming chapters and had to rearrange things slightly to add something which I wasn't planning to add which happens a bit further on. All will become apparent, but for now just enjoy the mass upload!**

CHAPTER 45

_Tuesday Afternoon…_

"Well?" Gideon asks as he looks up as I walk out of the small testing room along with everyone else who sat their theory driving test.

I shrug, "I have no idea, I need to get my results now" I say as I point to the desk in the corner.

Gideon grins and stands up, and comes with me to the desk. I tell them my name and moments later I have a piece of paper in my hand telling me I have passed and with a pretty good percentage.

Gideon takes the paper from me and reads it, before wrapping his arm around me and kissing me.

"Well done Angel" he says as we leave the test centre.

"I can put in for my practical now. My driving instructor said he couldn't put me in for it until I'd done my theory test… and now I have" I say with a grin.

"So hopefully soon I can retire from driving and have you drive me everywhere" Gideon says as he nudges me with his shoulder.

I give him an incredulous look as I know what he has just said will never happen. "Retire from driving? That'll never happen, you are a terrible passenger. I know you are instructing me when you are in the car with me but you hate it when you aren't actually the one driving!" I say and Gideon laughs.

"Yes, I know I am" he concedes. "I do try and reign it in though as you are an excellent driver" he adds.

We head back to work and Gideon hesitates as I turn to go to the picking area. I pause as I know he wants to tell me to be careful. I know that my time in this physically demanding job is getting limited now, but I am also determined to continue as long as I can. George is starting to treat me like I am made of glass and I have noticed a distinct shift in the orders I am actually being assigned to pick. I am not being stubborn about it as I know they mean well but I do feel like shouting I'm pregnant, not ill at them on occasions.

"Here she is!" Boz shouts as I walk into the picking area and the group he is standing with all turn and grin at me.

I haven't been subjected to many remarks and comments about my relationship with Gideon. Probably because Gideon had put his foot down about it so early on. Plus the fact Gideon is such a fair man and if anyone needs help or assistance with anything he readily bends over backwards to try and accommodate them. This has inspired loyalty and respect in the men who previously didn't give a shit about the place when Norm was lording it over everyone. Martin is still the depot manager so he is the man to go to if there are any issues; but having the CEO on site also has its advantages as they feel that there isn't the 'them and us' culture there once was, when Gideon's grandfather was in charge and stuck up in Manchester and not having a clue about what was going on at the depots.

I'm also not so naive to realise that the guys see a huge advantage to me being here on the ground with them. As Gideon's wife, they see that as they have the advantage over other departments in the depot, because they have a link straight to the boss. Not that I would pull that card… ok, so I may've used that advantage once or twice. I may've had a word in Gideon's ear when there was a cock up in the post room and they tried to blame us for it. But I have also made it clear that it could be construed as a disadvantage for them if they start taking the piss thinking they have a free pass because the bosses wife is their co-worker and I've also made it clear that like Gideon, I expect one hundred per cent, one hundred per cent of the time.

"Well?" George asks as he appears and looks at me expectantly.

"What do you think!" I state smugly.

"Good girl!" George says as he puts his arm around my shoulder and gives me a friendly hug.

"It was never in any doubt George, I fucking aced it!" I say and there is a round of laughter at my words.

I look around, "What? You didn't doubt me did you?" I ask which produces more laughter.

I turn to George, "So, what do you need me to do?" I ask and at this George looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Let's go into my office" he says and nods his head towards the small makeshift office nearby.

I am now on alert wondering what this is about but I follow him and when he closes the door, I fold my arms and wait.

"What's this about George?" I ask.

"Now, I don't want you to get upset Evie" he begins which inevitably makes me start to get upset.

"What?" I ask sharply.

George sighs and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "Look, you are nearly six months pregnant. We are all having kittens when you are out in the aisles with your trolley doing your picking in case anything happens. I'm fairly certain you have noticed that the orders you have been given to be picked are not as involved as orders you have completed previously… It's not that we don't want you here Evie because you know that isn't true, but we don't want anything bad to happen to you or that little baby you are carrying. You've been through enough in your short life and you now have a real chance and your life is miles away from what it was and we don't want you to have to face any more heartache… or anything". He stops speaking and looks at me warily.

I was ready to come back with a tirade but seeing him looking so worried and knowing that he really does care and really only wants what's best for me makes me sigh and the indignant anger melts away.

"Well what am I going to do? I can't _not_ work, I'll go fucking stir crazy. I have already told Gideon that when he has been dropping hints about me working in here. Plus, I love it here with the guys. This place was like a home to me when… I can't just turn my back on it and go now my life is better and no longer in the toilet. You're all like family to me, don't make me go". I stop and swallow hard cursing the tears which are welling up in my eyes. Fucking pregnancy hormones!

"Aww come here" George says and he lurches towards me pulling me into a hug. "I aint saying that, we don't want you to go. There's not one man out there who wants you to go, not permanently. We just want you to take it easy now that you are able to" he says.

I nod, "But I know the law George, you can't force me out… not if I refuse to go" I say defensively and he smiles.

"I know that, and I aint forcing you to do anything. The reason I called you in here is because we all got together – coz we all care about you Evie, and we thought now that the picking process is all on the computer and all we have to do is pull it from there and there isn't the paperchase we had previously… and don't forget you were instrumental in helping Gideon implement that, well we thought you could kind of be in charge of that side of things… I mean you know some of us are pretty shit with the computer side of things and you've had to dig us out of a few holes at times when we've pressed the wrong button. If you make sure all the orders to be picked are on the tablets and then as the orders are picked and completed you sign them off on the main terminal it will speed things up significantly plus it will stop the likes of Rav and Boz fucking things up and us having to call Wayne down to put it right".

I think about this and smile, I can see what he is trying to do, but I can also see the positive aspects of it as some of the men really are technophobes and have struggled with the technology. I have ended up helping them out on many occasions and they have done some things sometimes which has necessitated Wayne coming down to sort things out. So if there was someone here to handle that side of things it would speed things up and stop me having to keep bailing them out.

"Have you spoken to Martin about this?" I ask and George nods.

"Yep, he thought it was a brilliant idea… so did Gideon" he says.

I snort, "I'm sure he did" I say wryly. As I know Gideon wants nothing more than me leaving the picking area completely.

"So… what do you say? I assure you it's only till you've had the baby. We won't make you do it permanently after all you are one of our best pickers".

I roll my eyes, "Flattery will get you nowhere" I say with a grin but I nod my head, "Alright, I'll do it… how will this affect my shift pattern though?" I ask.

George shrugs, "I can't see that it will, just stay as you are. Nights have their own system which is pretty similar as they have a number of technophobes and since Gideon and Martin altered the shifts and made it so that it was either nights or days with no titting around with earlies, days and afternoons everyone knows where they are and what they are doing. Twilight do it the same way as nights but its days who are the busiest as that is when the majority of orders tend to come through".

I nod, that had been a godsend. Gideon had changed the whole operation and the picking area now operated on just three standard shifts. There is days, which is what I do. That is a 9-hour shift from 8 in a morning till 5 in the evening. Twilight which is an 8-hour shift runs from 5 in the evening until 1am and then nights takes over at 1am until 8am. Everyone had input on it and as a result everyone was happy with the changes, as nobody really liked the changing of shift patterns every couple of weeks.

"Ok, I'll do it" I say eventually after I have thought things through. Although I know my limitations and I would never do anything to risk this baby, I can understand the concern from the guys and I accept that comes from a good place and they are not just wanting me to leave.

Plus, I can see an advantage to this which George hasn't spotted. If I find any orders which are pretty standard with no heavy lifting involved, there is nothing stopping me assigning them to myself to complete.

**oooOOOooo**

_Four months later…_

Things fall into a comfortable pattern and before I know where I am the summer has passed and we are now heading into Autumn. We went away on holiday, the first real holiday I had ever been able to give Maisie and she loved it. Gideon took us on a proper bucket and spade seaside holiday on the Isle of Wight, Maisie thought it was brilliant as travelling on the ferry to get to the Isle of Wight made her think she was going abroad! The holiday was much like the holidays I remember from when I was a kid and mum and Vic took us all down to Weston-Super-Mare or up to Blackpool. The weather was outstandingly good and we had spent a number of days on the beach building sandcastles and playing as well as visiting all the attractions the small island had to offer. Maisie had loved every moment of it and we had returned with many toys which she had managed to con Gideon into buying her. I had been surprised by Gideon's choice of a UK holiday resort. I had expected him to want to go abroad. But it had been really nice that we didn't. He had told me he didn't want to overwhelm us on our first real holiday as a family, he said we had the rest of our lives and a whole world to explore on holidays in the future.

My evening classes should be commencing again shortly now that the Autumn term is starting again. I'd had a meeting with my tutor at the end of the academic year back in the summer and discovered that I was on track to finish the syllabus early. We had talked it over and I decided that I am going to use the time to just take a couple of months off when I have the baby and then take my exams next year. My tutor has no worries that I won't complete the course as I am so far ahead at the moment, he says it will give everyone else a chance to catch me up. I am planning on attending as long as I possibly can as it's not as if it is very strenuous, plus I know I have Gideon's complete support in this and he takes excellent care of Maisie for me so I can attend these classes. I am now driving after passing my practical test, which has made things much easier as I don't have to rely on waiting for Gideon to finish in the evenings. Maisie is also now back at school after the summer holidays. Gideon takes Maisie to school in a morning and Gran fetches her in the afternoon and keeps her for us until I finish. But now that I am done at 5pm and I have a car. Maisie and I are home by 5.45 each evening and then Gideon always tries to leave by 6pm. I realise that this comfortable routine is soon going to be coming to an end as I am finding it increasingly difficult to fit behind the steering wheel. However, I am rapidly heading towards my finish date when I stop working altogether to go on Maternity Leave. I am glad as to be honest this temporary office based role I now have just isn't enough for me. It is too easy, and I am bored out of my mind and I find myself wandering off to other departments to see if they need any help with anything to alleviate that boredom.

I run my hand over my now huge bump. This baby is a lot bigger than Maisie was and as a result I am also a lot bigger. My mind wanders back to the scan we had back when I was about 20 weeks and we found out the sex of the baby…

"_Are you ready Angel?" I look up from the computer and see Gideon standing there waiting._

_I look at my watch in surprise, "Shit, I didn't realise the time" I exclaim as I fumble to shut down what I am doing. I heave myself to my feet and taking Gideon's hand I walk out of the picking area to the lockers and grab my jacket and bag._

"_Am I driving?" Gideon asks with a grin and I roll my eyes._

"_You are asking stupid questions, aren't you?" I retort, knowing that even though I am now a fully qualified driver he isn't overly keen on being my passenger. It has nothing to do with my driving skills as he is the first to say I am, in his opinion, an excellent driver. No, it all comes down to Gideon having to have control in the car so I concede and let him have it._

_We arrive at the hospital and after we are booked in we sit and wait for the sonographer and Gideon grips my hand tightly._

"_Are we finding out the sex of the baby today?" he asks after a moment._

_I shrug, "We can if you want to, I'm sure they will be able to know now" I say._

_Before Gideon can answer my name is called and we make our way into the small examination room. The sonographer greets us warmly and I climb up on to the bed. Gideon sits beside me and reaches for my hand._

_The sonographer looks at my notes, "You are 21 weeks is that correct?" he asks and I nod._

_He smiles and runs the wand over my swollen stomach. "You are rather large for 21 weeks that's the reason I asked, we will soon find out if that is accurate" he says._

_I watch the screen and see the baby, it is moving around and arms and legs are in constant motion and Gideon comments on it._

"_Can you feel all that movement?" he asks and I nod._

"_Yes, at first it was like having a load of butterflies flying about in there, but it is getting more pronounced now" I say._

_The sonographer looks up and smiles, "It shouldn't be too long before you see and feel the movement for yourself" he says to Gideon._

_Gideon is watching the screen mesmerised as the checks are all done._

"_Well looking at the development your dates are spot on, you just have a big baby" the sonographer says with a smile._

"_Will that cause problems?" Gideon asks immediately._

_The sonographer shakes his head, "As long as your midwife is aware of it and keeps an eye on things there shouldn't be an issue. Obviously if the baby grows too large then there may be discussion about delivering by C Section but at the moment I don't think you need to concern yourselves with that" he says._

_Gideon nods and returns his attention to the screen, "Can you see the sex of the baby?" he asks and the sonographer smiles again._

"_I can indeed, baby Cross has been very obliging and given me a very clear shot of the view between her legs". He pauses and smiles at that._

_I pick up on that immediately, "Her" I say and the sonographer nods._

"_Yes, her. Congratulations, this appears to be a very healthy little girl" he says._

_I watch Gideon and see the tears welling up in his eyes and his grip on my hand increases significantly._

"_I have another daughter" he whispers and that makes my heart lurch. He had said he has another daughter, meaning that he really does look upon Maisie as his. He could easily have said I have a daughter as this child is biologically his but he chose not to._

_The sonographer looks up, "This is your second child?" he asks and Gideon nods._

"_We already have a daughter… she's five" he says quietly._

_I squeeze his hand and he looks at me with such love I almost gasp, "another daughter" he repeats and I nod…_

I am pulled from my thoughts by someone saying my name and I look up to see Kelvin smiling at me.

"Hey Kelv… How's Julie?" I ask warily as Kelvin had told me she had sadly suffered a miscarriage and lost the baby she was expecting.

He smiles sadly, "She's doing ok… she wants to try again, but I'm scared. I don't want her to go through something like that again" he says.

I reach for his hand, "Hey, she's a strong lady. If she feels she can cope then good for her" I say.

Kelvin smiles, "If I'm honest, I want to try again too but it was horrible… I don't want to go through that again either" he mutters.

I turn to face him, "Then you two need to sit down and talk to each other, tell each other your fears and work things out in your minds before you start trying again" I say.

Kelvin nods, "Yeah I know that and we will… I just want it to go right this time, I was so looking forward to being a dad and that desire hasn't gone despite what happened… The idea of having a real family of my own" he says. I look at him and my heart breaks for him, as he is so desperate to have what many people have taken for granted all their lives, a stable loving family.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?" I ask as I change the subject and get back to why he is here.

I watch as he nervously looks at me and shuffles from one foot to another. "Have you heard anything from Nathan… since… since Gideon adopted Maisie?" he asks.

I stiffen at the mere mention of Nathan's name and I shake my head. "No, our solicitor assured us he would write to him as a matter of courtesy to tell him that Maisie had been adopted by Gideon and that he no longer featured in her life. But no, he hasn't tried to contact me at all" I say, wondering where this is going.

Kelvin bites his lip as though he is wondering if he should say whatever it is he wants to say next. I look at him questioningly.

"Why, what's going on Kelv?" I ask, wondering if I am doing the right thing by asking.

"Well… you know how mum and I have disowned him and so he is basically on his own now" he begins and I nod. He hesitates and shrugs, "Not that mum knows what's going on anymore as she is off her head most of the time and I don't really have anything to do with her either" he adds, before pausing again.

"Well… Gaz still goes to visit him at times, but he came to see me asking if we had heard anything from him as he has stopped getting visiting orders from him. By all accounts the last time Gaz went to see him was shortly after the adoption hearing. He said Nathan had received a letter from your solicitor telling him that the adoption had been granted and that he was nothing to do with Maisie now. He said it also warned him what would happen if he tried to cause trouble when he is released".

My eyebrows rise at that, I had asked Charles to tell Nathan about the adoption ruling, but I hadn't asked him to do that. Not that I'm complaining, in fact I am grateful to Charles for doing it. Then I wonder if Gideon had something to do with that part, if he had asked Charles to warn Nathan.

"And?" I say.

Kelv looks at me carefully. "Gaz was shocked when he saw him that day. He said he looked like a different person… sort of broken. He said it was clear he was in some kind of deep depression about it all. He kept saying that he'd lost you. He said he really thought you'd wait for him and that you'd give him another chance, but you didn't and he said he had nothing to live for now… now I don't know if that was just manipulation to try and get me or mum to go and see him but we didn't and then it was after that, that everyone who regularly got visiting orders from him to go and see him suddenly stopped doing so".

I let out a small snort, "And what do you expect me to do?" I ask, "I have worked hard to remove that waste of space out of my life and it appears he has finally got the message. There is no way on this fucking earth that I am jeopardising that by contacting him. I have no reason to do so" I say slightly defensively.

Kelv shakes his head and holds up his hand, "No, I wouldn't expect you to. I was just wondering if he had contacted you at all?" he says.

I shake my head, "No, he hasn't" I reiterate.

Kelvin nods, "The thing is… he's a fucking twat, but he's still my brother. I know this could all be an elaborate game of manipulation to get me and mum to contact him, but Gaz did honestly seem worried about him when he saw him last and you know Gaz Price he doesn't give a shit about anyone".

I look at Kelvin carefully, "If you are looking for some kind of reassurance to contact him, I can't give you that. I never want to lay eyes on him again and as far as I am concerned, he could die tomorrow and I wouldn't give a shit". Kelvin looks a little bit shocked at that but it is the truth.

"Honestly Kelv that is how I feel about him. After the shit he put me and Maisie through, he really is dead to me now. No, I hate him and never, ever want to see him again. But having said that, I get that he is your blood and it was a massive thing you did when you cut him off as you two went through a lot of stuff together as kids and you only had each other, so I get you have that bond despite everything. If I am honest… I was surprised when you disowned him and followed through with it. So, I also get you are probably worried sick about him now. The only way you can stop that worry is to write to him and talk to him… but please just don't involve me. I am happy now; I have a new life and one which is a million miles away from how it was when he was in it," I say firmly.

Kelvin thinks about that and nods, "Yeah, you're right and thanks Evie. I always said you were too good for him… you're so smart. But I have to write to him, just for my own peace of mind" he says.

I heave myself to my feet and give Kelvin a hug. "It'll be fine, you'll know if he is trying to pull a fast one and you'll be on your guard for it so just go with your gut and do what you think is right" I say.

Kelvin smiles and nods again. "Thanks Evie" he says gratefully.

"No problem Kelv" I say and I watch as he turns and walks away.

I look at the calendar and smile. We are now in mid-September, it is Gideon's birthday shortly and it reminds me I need to do something special for him, not that I could ever outdo what he did for my birthday and memories of our perfect wedding fill my mind. He'd had his birthday and just turned 24 shortly before I met him for the first time which leads me to realise that we are also coming up to the anniversary of when we first met. My hand runs over my bump and I smile. We have packed an awful lot into this first year we have been together and we have many more years to come. Gideon hasn't really mentioned what he wants to do for his birthday and I don't want to organise a party for him if he doesn't really want one. I know Gran has been eager to put on a bit of a tea for him as that is her thing when family celebrate their birthdays and I know Gideon loves spending time with my family. On the other hand I don't want to keep him away from his mum as this will be the first birthday she has been able to celebrate with him since he was a toddler. I decide the best thing to do is casually test the ground. I pick up the phone and call Elizabeth.

"Hello" she says as she answers.

"Hi… Elizabeth it's Eva" I say and she immediately greets me warmly asking me if I am ok and asking how the pregnancy is going. She is so excited at the prospect of becoming a grandmother. She has accepted Maisie now as Gideon's daughter but I get the sense that this baby is special as she is Gideon's.

"I'm fine, listen… my reason for calling is Gideon's birthday. I am wondering what to do. I want it to be special, but I don't want to organise a flashy surprise party if Gideon wouldn't be happy with that, but I also don't want to be selfish and keep him from you as this is the first birthday you will be involved with since he was a little boy". I stop and wait and the silence spreads out between us.

"I was actually talking to Geoff about this" Elizabeth says after a moment.

I smile, it was obvious that they loved each other dearly and it was Gideon's grandfather and his attitude which drove a wedge between them. Geoff knew no different and copied the way his father behaved thinking that was the right way. It is only now that everyone is realising how much time has been wasted down to the actions of that man. There will never be a full-on reconciliation as there is just too much hurt and water under the bridge for that. Geoff did too much to hurt Elizabeth and they both accept that. But the remarkable thing is they have managed to draw a line and move on. Initially it was purely for Gideon's sake, as they didn't want him to have to choose between them after he had been reunited with Elizabeth and so they called a truce after that day back at the house when it all came out about what had happened to Geoff and Hugh as children. They had talked everything out and come to an understanding and slowly over time that understanding became a real genuine friendship. It is obvious that deep down they still love each other dearly but too much has happened between them for the friendship which has now developed to become anything more, there is just still too much unresolved guilt and heartache to overcome.

"I don't know if you want to come down to Stoke and be here?" I ask, "My gran has been asking what we are going to do, generally speaking birthdays are always celebrated in our family. Gran always does a birthday tea for the person concerned and while it is a simple family affair… it's nice" I say.

"That sounds lovely" Elizabeth says immediately, "I like Sandra so I would be happy to come and help her organise something for Gideon if that is what is normally done" she says.

I smile as my mind goes back to granddads birthday tea shortly after I first met Gideon and the events of that night which changed both our lives forever.

"I'll call Sandra and see what she wants to do" Elizabeth says decisively, "We could turn it into a bit of a surprise for Gideon, let him think he is going to a family tea with your grandmother and your family and when you arrive we could all be there to surprise him". I smile as I think about that scenario and decide that would be a brilliant idea.

"That sounds great, Gideon likes things simple and understated but that would be a brilliant idea" I say, "Plus it would make everyone happy, Gideon gets simple and understated while I get to provide him with something special and you guys get chance to spend Gideon's birthday with him as well" I add.

"Yes, it sounds perfect to me. Geoff, suggested you coming to us, but I knocked that one on the head as you are so advanced in your pregnancy. I told him that we would be the ones doing the travelling this year".

I smile at that, "Thank you" I say gratefully as I was worried that in order for Gideon to spend time with his parents would involve a drive up to Manchester and while it's not that far and Maisie loves spending time there with Gideons family I just didn't have the inclination to do it at the moment.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Elizabeth asks changing the subject.

I run my hand over my bump, "Yes, when we found out we were having a little girl we already had a name in mind and we are going with it" I say, "We are only giving her one name. Maisie only has one – I have a middle name and so does Gideon but to be honest I could never see the point as I don't use my middle name, ever".

"Oh, what is it?" Elizabeth asks.

"Lauren" I say.

"That's a lovely name" Elizabeth says. "Gideon being the first born was given both his grandfather's and his father's names" Elizabeth says.

"Did Adam have a middle name?" I ask curiosity suddenly getting the better of me, I've always known that Gideon's full name was Gideon Geoffrey Cross, but I have never really asked about Adam.

"Adam was named after my dad, and his middle name was my grandfather's name, his full name was Adam Matthew Cross". Realisation hit me immediately as those were the two names Gideon had instantly put forward should our baby be a boy and now I see why. Adam, I had understood but I had wondered what the significance was with Matthew and now I know. At the time I had immediately thought of Kyle as his middle name is also Matthew.

"Well, our little girl isn't named after anyone. It is a name we both just liked and so we went for it. She is going to be called Lily" I say and Elizabeth gasps.

"Oh, that is a beautiful name" she says.

We talk for a while longer and then eventually we say our goodbyes and I return my attention to my work.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

_Two weeks later…_

I creep into the bedroom with Maisie at my side. She is making an elaborate display of being quiet although she does keep letting out small giggles.

We walk up to the bed where Gideon is sleeping peacefully and I look at Maisie.

"1… 2… 3" I whisper and hold up my fingers as I count. After the number three has left my mouth Maisie leaps on the bed shrieking loudly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" She yells and my own greeting is lost as I watch as Gideon jolts awake in a rush.

He stares around him in shock as he tries to regain his senses and slowly he realises what has happened and a huge grin fills his face, while I am helplessly laughing at the sight in front of me.

"Happy birthday daddy!" Maisie repeats slightly quieter this time and she flings her arms around him.

"Thank you" he mumbles as he is bombarded with hugs and kisses.

I manage to pull myself together and I sit down on the bed and lean towards him, "Happy Birthday" I whisper in his ear and I press a kiss to his cheek. He reaches for my hand and squeezes it.

"Thank you Angel" he replies before returning his attention back to Maisie.

"Well that was the best greeting I have ever had on my birthday" he says after a moment, "But will you let me get up now Maisie?" he adds.

Maisie nods and untangles herself and slides off the bed. "You need to hurry up though" she states firmly and Gideon nods and promises he will.

As soon as Maisie has gone he turns his attention to me, "So, as it's my birthday…" he begins as he pushes the sheet down and he looks down meaningfully at the growing tent in his boxers.

I roll my eyes, "Since when has it being your birthday been an excuse – you are like that every morning" I say as I reach down and slide my hand inside the waistband of his boxers. He moans and thrusts his hips upwards into my hand.

"Oh fuck Eva" he hisses and I know from that he is more than ready to do whatever I want.

I move closer and carefully straddling him I tug at his boxers. He helps and eagerly shuffles out of them. I remove my underwear and hover over him. I am so ready and desperate for this. My sex drive is totally out of control. I assumed as I got bigger that things would calm down but I seem to have got worse instead and I just can't get enough of him, I need him and am ready for him all the time. I am huge and clumsy now and we are limited to which positions we can actually come together in but I give him no alternative this morning as I lower myself down on to his waiting erection.

"Oh god Eva" he moans as he slides inside me, I slowly start to move and he places his hands on my hips and begins to thrust upwards, meeting my movements.

"Are you ok?" he asks as he thrusts and I smile. He is always mindful of hurting me, and since I have got huge, he is even more careful with me. I long for him just to fuck me hard but I know that won't be happening this side of me giving birth.

"I'm fine, I just need you" I whisper and I continue to move. I also know that time is limited in a morning. I have to go to work soon and Gideon has to get Maisie to school before joining me at Cross industries, but we always make time to be intimate, no matter how much of a quickie it is. I'm also confident that we won't be disturbed as Maisie will be downstairs eating her breakfast which I had previously prepared for her.

Our pace increases as we both feel our orgasms building. We are so in tune with each other now that we both know the little signs of our impending release.

"Oh fuck" I moan as I feel myself tightening around him. He runs his hands over my breasts which are so full and heavy now. We continue to move and then it happens I feel the warmth, the sensation of pure ecstasy as I come around him. He thrusts a couple more times and then I feel him release himself inside me. The heat from him coming deep inside me pushes me over the edge and I grip him like a vice and milk him taking every last drop of him.

I lower my head and rest it on his shoulder as he just holds me. The baby is moving around like she always does when we have sex and his hand moves to my bump and he strokes it.

"Happy birthday" I whisper and I feel his smile and hear him give a little snigger. He doesn't reply though he just holds me tighter.

After we have cleaned ourselves up, we head downstairs to where Maisie is waiting in the kitchen. She is eating her breakfast and I glance at the clock. I still have time before I have to leave, now I am driving it is so easy to get to work in a morning.

As soon as we walk in Maisie points to the cards and gifts on the table.

"Open them" she demands and Gideon grins as he sits down in front of the pile of cards and presents.

I watch him carefully as he opens the cards, giving me a running commentary of who each one is from. Then he turns his attention to the presents. Maisie is getting more and more excited as she points at a small one which she had chosen personally. "Open that one first" she demands and Gideon grins at her.

"Is this from you Maisie?" he asks and she nods as she impatiently watches him.

I wait and watch as he opens it, discarding the paper to reveal a small box, he opens it and pulls out a mug. Maisie had seen it and immediately said she wanted to buy it for Gideon for his birthday. I watch his reaction and see him blink rapidly as he reads it. It is a mug, with the words 'World's Best Daddy' emblazoned on it. Maisie waits looking at Gideon expectantly and I see him swallow hard.

"Wow, this is so great" he says eventually, "Thank you so much Maisie, I will take that to work and use it for my coffee, and then every day I will be reminded of what a brilliant daughter I have" he says. Maisie grins widely and slides off her seat and hugs him tightly.

"I bought it because it's the truth" she says simply, "You are the world's best daddy so I had to buy it for you, didn't I?" she says.

Gideon swallows hard and then nods, "Of course you did, and I thank you because you did" he says, but the way he says it tells me he is more thankful that she thinks that about him.

I wait as he opens the one from me next. This one was hard work to get and I had commandeered Kyle to help me. I wanted a photograph of the three of us, but not a staged posed one. I wanted something candid… and us. Kyle had been more than up for the challenge and he had delivered big time. The photograph he eventually took was stunning. We are at grans house; Gideon is sitting with Maisie on his knee and I am sitting at his side. He has his arm slung casually around me and Maisie is leaning towards me and has her hands on my bump. We are all looking at each other and laughing as the baby had just kicked Maisie and she had felt it. I'd had two copies of the photograph done, a small one in a frame for him to put on his desk at work as that is where the idea had come from as he had mentioned several times he wanted a photo of all of us to go on his desk, and I'd also had a large canvass one done as well as it was such a gorgeous photo, to put up here at home.

Gideon gasps as he looks at the picture, "Angel" he mutters and I smile, I know by the look on his face that he loves it. Everyone else has seen it and they all love it, gran cried when she saw it. Kyle had taken a number of others which are similar and everyone else has copies of them. But this one was the best and as such it is just for Gideon.

"Do you like it?" I ask although I am certain he loves it.

He nods, "Angel it's stunning, I had no idea Kyle took this… I am assuming it was his handywork?" he says and I nod.

"I asked him for a family portrait of us, but nothing staged I wanted natural and candid and I think he more than fulfilled the brief" I say.

"He did… this is totally amazing, and this is going on my desk at work" he adds as he places it almost reverently next to his prized mug.

I stand up reluctantly and wrap my arms around him, "Well I'm sorry but I have to go now" I say as I press a kiss to his cheek. He looks down at the remaining gifts.

"Just wait while I unwrap these" he says and I glance at my watch and nod.

"Ok" I reply.

Gideon quickly unwraps the gifts from my mum and Vic, from Gran and Granddad, and also the ones from his mum and his dad and grandmother. He looks slightly sad as he opens them and I try and supress the grin. He has no idea they are here right now and are, as we speak camped out at the Premier Inn. He thinks he won't be seeing them all till the weekend and they had even posted his card and gift to him to help set up that ruse.

"Gran has organised a family tea for you tonight" I say and I watch as the sadness vanishes and he grins widely.

"We will head out as soon as you get back" I say and he nods.

"As it's my birthday I am finishing early this afternoon, I'm going to call it a day when you finish at five" he says with a grin.

"Alright then, but I really do have to go now" I add. He stands and kisses me passionately, "Thank you Angel" he whispers, "This is the best birthday I have ever had" he says.

**oooOOOooo**

By the end of the day I am so ready to go home. I have been feeling odd for most of the day. My back has been aching and also quite oddly the tops of my legs have been aching. If it wasn't Gideon's birthday and the surprise we have planned at my grans, I would just want to get into my PJ's and curl up in front of the telly.

As I am leaving the picking area, I rub my back and as I do so Gideon rounds the corner and sees me. He frowns slightly and walks over.

"Are you ok Angel?" he asks and I smile and nod.

"I'm fine, my back is aching a bit that's all. I only have another four weeks though till my due date so it will soon be over" I say.

Gideon wraps his arm protectively around me as he leads me out of the depot. "Are you sure you want to go to your grans tonight? We can just stay at home if you don't feel like going?" he asks anxiously.

I shake my head, "No honestly, I'm fine" I insist and he doesn't say anything more as we climb into the car.

We had taken my car home at lunchtime as he was finishing early tonight and we may've also used the opportunity to indulge once we got back to the house, before we returned to work. Now that I think about it the back ache started after we had been intimate at lunchtime so I guess I must've pulled something while we were making love.

We go straight to Grans house and the front door opens as we pull up. I spot Gideon's dads range rover parked over near my mum's house and I hold my breath praying he doesn't notice it and recognise it.

Thankfully he is too concerned with fussing over me to spot his dad's car and we make our way to the house. Gran is standing there beaming at us and she engulfs Gideon in a warm hug.

"Happy birthday Gideon" she says, and I watch as my husband returns the hug and closes his eyes as he savours the affection. I glance at my gran and she discreetly nods as she steps aside to let us in. Moments later my mum and Vic appear and greet Gideon warmly with their own wishes of happy birthday. Granddad is next to appear and he comes armed with a bottle of Stella which he thrusts at Gideon after giving him a manly hug.

We are shepherded to the living room and Gideon walks in the door and freezes as we hear Maisie shout.

"SURPRISE!" she yells, and then I hear a chorus of voices wishing Gideon a happy birthday and then I hear Geoff's voice.

"Hello son… happy birthday" he says.

We eventually make our way into the living room and I see Gideon standing there with Maisie bouncing around him, telling him that it's a surprise while he stares in bewilderment at his mum, dad and grandmother. Declan is running around like a lunatic as usual while Reece and Kyle are standing with Christopher and Ricky and they are all grinning widely at Gideon's obvious shock. Ireland pushes her way through the boys and throws herself at Gideon and wishes him a happy birthday and he stares around at everyone stupidly, his mouth just hanging open.

I wrap my arm around his waist and standing on my tip toes I press a kiss to his cheek, "Happy birthday, do you like your surprise then?" I ask.

Gideon turns towards me still shell shocked by the fact his family are all here, "You did this?" he says and I grin at him and nod.

"I wasn't about to keep you all to myself, not on this birthday" I whisper as I glance at Gideon's mum who looks as though she is about to burst into tears.

We all take a step back as we see Ursula stand and walk towards Gideon. She stops in front of him and smiles before holding open her arms.

"Happy birthday Gideon" she says quite properly and Gideon smiles as he accepts the hug and then bending he politely kisses her cheek.

"Thank you grandma, and thank you for coming" he says.

I have to say it always feels quite odd seeing Geoff and Ursula here in my grans living room. But the fact they made the effort to come to be here for Gideon says just how much this family have changed and are desperately trying to right the wrongs of the past.

Gran has outdone herself, the spread she has put on is amazing and while I know mums staff discount at Tesco helped I also pitched in and helped out with the cost, much to Grans disgust. But Gran is the one who has put everything together and it all looks fantastic.

I walk over to her and wrap my arm around her, "Thanks for this Gran" I say quietly and she grins at me.

"No problem, you know I enjoy doing it and well… there isn't much I wouldn't do for that young man after the way he has given you a new life and with how happy he has made you" she says and then she turns and grins at me. "We had some money left with what you gave me and so we got him a cake, with candles and everything" she adds as she nods towards the kitchen.

"Thanks gran" I say sincerely.

The evening goes really well, everyone is mingling nicely and nobody looks awkward or feels out of place. As the table is cleared, I go out into the kitchen where I see my mum placing the candles on the cake. I am shocked as it isn't the usual birthday cake she gets; it appears she went all out and got a customised cake with Gideon's name written on it. I see the candles in the shape of a number two and a number five which she lights and winks at me.

"Thanks mum" I say as she goes out into the other room and dims the lights.

A moment later I walk through the door with the cake and everyone bursts into a chorus of happy birthday. I feel an odd tightening sensation in my stomach as I bend to place the cake on the table. I put the cake down and then I gasp and reaching out I grip the table while my other hand moves to my bump.

I look up into the worried eyes of Gideon who is now at my side. "Angel?" he says anxiously.

I take a deep breath and place my hands on his chest, "I'm fine, it's just a twinge" I say calmly.

"Are you sure?" he asks and I can hear the rising panic in his voice.

I nod and point at the cake, "I'm positive" I say firmly.

Gideon shakes his head and turns towards the cake as everyone starts fussing around me. As I wave them away, I feel another tightening and I realise that I am having contractions and I grip the table once more, as Gideon dutifully blows out his candles. I glance at my watch as that was rather close to the last one, but I don't say anything.

Gran is watching me closely as is Elizabeth and I know they are probably thinking the same thing I am, that it's too soon. I am trying to stay calm so that I don't panic Gideon any more than he already obviously is, but inside I am feeling scared that this shouldn't be happening yet. I sit down and try and relax and it seems to work although I do get a sense everyone is now watching my every move.

A few moments later and another contraction hits me and I reach out and touch Gideon's arm. "I'm thinking that it wasn't just a twinge and we might need to go to the hospital now" I say as I try and stay calm about it.

Gideon nods and stands holding out his hand to me. As I straighten up I feel wet and another tightening sensation grips me.

"Shit" I gasp as I look down and realise my waters have broken.

I look helplessly at Gran, "Shit, I'm sorry Gran but my waters have broken" I say but she waves her hand dismissively and calmly starts ordering everyone around as they all seem to have gone into a blind panic, whilst helping me get myself cleaned up along with the mess I have made.

Everyone follows grans orders and swoops into action, whilst I continue to apologise profusely for spoiling Gideon's party to which everyone tells me to stop talking stupid. I see Gideon talking to Maisie and explaining to her that we are going to the hospital as it's time for me to have the baby.

Gideon leads me to the car as another contraction hits and I can see by his worried expression that he is thinking this shouldn't be happening yet. He helps me sit down on the towel which someone has thoughtfully placed on the car seat.

"Tell me what to do" he says as he climbs in beside me.

I try and gather together my scattered thoughts and process everything that is happening, "The contractions are coming every 10 minutes and they are bloody strong, so I don't think that this is going to be a long labour. I need you with me Gideon, I don't want to do this alone again" I say and he reaches for me and grips my hand tightly.

"Not going to happen, I am not moving from your side" he says firmly.

I nod and I try and think what I need to do, "Ok, I don't have my bag sorted yet as…" I pause and look at Gideon and although the words aren't spoken he knows what I was going to say.

"Because it's too soon" he finishes and I nod.

"But I do have a list on the notice board in the kitchen, so you need to call gran to get someone to go to our house and tell her about the list and she will do the rest" I say.

We pull away from the kerb and Gideon puts his phone on the hands free and makes the call to my gran and outlines everything I have just said. She assures us that it will be done and tells us not to worry.

When we arrive at the hospital the contractions are coming thick, fast and constant and I grip Gideon tightly as he leads me inside. After we are booked in, we are shown straight to the delivery suite and a midwife comes in to see us.

"Hello there, Mrs Cross… so how are we doing?!" she says brightly and at this moment I really want to punch her for her bubbly overly bright demeanour, but I just grunt as another pain hits me.

"Do you have your paperwork?" the midwife says and I point at my bag. Gideon immediately reaches for it and looks inside. He sees the maternity folder and pulls it out and hands it to the midwife before dropping my bag back down and reaching for me once more.

"Ok then, we need to have a little look at how things are progressing, your waters have broken and you are getting contractions regularly?" she asks and I nod.

"They were coming every ten minutes right from a few minutes before my waters broke but now it almost feels constant and I feel like I really need to push" I say through gritted teeth.

The midwife's eyes widen and she immediately moves between my legs. I feel my wet knickers being removed and the midwife examines me and she lets out a small gasp.

"Oh… ok, well it appears baby Cross is already in the birth canal and you need to start pushing" she says.

I look up at Gideon who looks panic stricken, "It's too soon, she isn't due till the middle of next month" he blurts out and the midwife smiles and tries to reassure him.

"It's fine, we are aware and the neonatal unit is on standby" she says.

"Look I really need to push" I state as another pain hits me and the pressure is building.

Gideon grips my hand and pushes my hair back off my face, "I'm right here Angel and you are not doing this alone" he says but I feel him trembling and his voice cracks with emotion as he says it and I know he is worried.

I look up at him, "Looks like you'll be sharing your birthday with your daughter" I say before I bear down and push hard.

The midwife looks up and smiles, "Today is your birthday?" she asks and Gideon nods. "Well happy birthday, and what a lovely gift your wife is giving you" she says and then she returns her attention back to the business end.

I continue to push and memories of giving birth to Maisie fill my mind. It's all coming back to me now, the pain, the pushing but then the over whelming joy as I held Maisie in my arms for the first time. It all hits me in a rush and it gives me the strength to keep pushing.

I vaguely hear Gideon encouraging me, he keeps telling me how proud he is of me and how well I am doing. He is now practically on the bed with me as I single-mindedly continue to push and get this done.

"The baby's head is crowning" the midwife says. Just as she says this the door opens and a few more people come in pushing an incubator and a tall woman struts into the room.

I try and ignore them as I continue to push and then I feel the searing pain as my daughter is born. I scream out loudly and ignore the directions of the midwife as I continue to push. I fall backwards as I feel the baby slide from me and Gideon holds me tightly although he is shaking like a leaf.

"Is she ok?" I gasp as I try to look.

"She's fucking perfect" Gideon stammers and I look up to see tears falling down his cheeks.

"Congratulations Mrs Cross" the midwife says and before I realise what is happening, I feel my baby on my chest.

My arms instinctively go around her and the first thing I notice is she is big, I was expecting a tiny little thing but she doesn't look that much smaller than I remember Maisie being when she was born and she went to term. I glance at the midwife and the doctor who is smiling widely.

"Hello I'm Dr Patrick, I'm a paediatrician from the neonatal unit your daughter may be four weeks early but she is certainly holding her own. We gave her an injection to mature her lungs but she is breathing quite happily by herself but we will be able to establish if she needs any time in the neo natal unit after we have checked her over".

I nod and look down at my daughter who is wriggling in my arms. She has a shock of dark hair and for a second her eyes open and they are a startling blue. All babies have blue eyes to begin with but Maisie's were never that blue. She ended up with brown eyes like Nathan but I am certain this little girl also has her father's eyes.

A moment later the baby is taken from me and I realise that during that time the placenta had been delivered, but I wasn't really paying any attention to that.

Gideon follows the midwife and the doctor across the room and watches them closely as they examine our daughter.

"Well, she is 5 pounds exactly. There are some babies who don't weigh that much at full term, so you are lucky she came when she did as she would've been huge had she gone to term. She is breathing well on her own, and her oxygen levels are very good".

The doctor continues with her examination and checks her heart and continues to give a running commentary that she is in rude health. Then she wraps her in a towel and hands her to Gideon. I smile as I see the pride and joy on his face as he wraps his arms protectively around his baby daughter. The midwife attaches little bands on her wrist and ankle with her name, date of birth and my name on it.

Gideon is crying freely the tears are just pouring unchecked down his cheeks as he walks back towards me and sits down at my side.

"Thank you, Angel" he whispers hoarsely.

A moment later the door opens and a young nurse comes in carrying a bag. "Mrs Cross?" she says and I nod.

"Your grandmother brought this in for you" she says and she drops the bag at the side of my bed.

"Thank you" I say, "Is my gran still here?" I ask.

The nurse nods, "She is" she says with a smile.

Gideon hands Lily to me, "Let me go and let her know everything is good" he says, then he pauses and pulling his phone from his pocket he snaps a number of photographs of me and Lily and of Lily alone. He hesitates a moment and then sitting close he holds up his phone and takes a selfie of the three of us.

As he moves away, I reach for him. "If Maisie is here, bring her in" I say and he nods.

I feel Lily start to fret a little and I automatically open my shirt and offer my breast to her. She roots around for a few moments and the midwife hovers in case she is needed to offer help, but I've done this before and know what I am doing.

I encourage Lily and eventually with a little perseverance she latches on and begins to suckle and I smile as I see and hear her.

"That's not the first time you have done that" the midwife says with a smile and I shake my head.

"No, I already have a daughter" I say.

"Well, we would like to keep you in overnight just for observation as she is premature, although indications are that she is absolutely fine and so you should be discharged in the morning".

I nod and am pleased to hear that as I just want to make entirely sure that everything is ok.

"We've found you a bed on the ward and as soon as your husband reappears, we'll move you down there" she says.

"Thank you" I say.

I look down at Lily as she is suckling happily at my breast, I can't believe that at nearly a month early she weighs 5lbs. I was right she didn't look that much smaller than Maisie because she wasn't, Maisie weighed in at 6lb 4oz and she went to term. As I look at her though I see her long legs and sturdy body and I know that this little girl is going to be tall, just like her father whereas Maisie is petite like me.

A moment later Gideon reappears and grins at me, "Your grandmother was in tears when she saw the pictures, she has gone now but said she'll be back tomorrow" he explains. "Maisie wasn't here" he adds.

I nod slightly disappointed but also relieved by that as it is quite late now. "The midwife said they are moving me to a ward and keeping me in overnight just because she is early, but they said if everything is ok we should be discharged tomorrow".

Gideon's eyes widen at that, "Really that soon?" he asks and I nod.

"If there is no reason to stay, they don't keep you here longer than necessary" I say.

We are moved to the ward and I look around as the bed is slid into place. I manoeuvre Lily into the cot at the side of me. Then I reach for my own phone and snap a number of photographs of her. I look around the ward and see the mums who are asleep and the mums who are awake with their babies. I smile as I know being here means I won't get a lot of rest, even if Lily is good there are other babies here who will be awake. I settle down and close my eyes. I am just drifting off when I feel Gideon press a kiss to my head.

"They are throwing me out" he whispers and I grin at him.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning" I say. He leans down and kisses me once more before gently stroking Lily's head.

"I don't want to leave you" he whispers and I reach for him and squeeze his hand.

"I know, but we'll be fine and we'll be right here in the morning, go home and get some sleep" I say.

Gideon kisses me again, "Thank you for the best birthday present ever" he whispers.

"Thank you for giving me a whole new life" I reply.

"I love you Angel" Gideon says as he tries to put off the moment where he has to leave.

"I love you too, with all my heart… now go!" I say.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

**(GIDEON)**

It is way after midnight by the time I finally get to bed. My mind is still whirling from the events of tonight and just how quickly everything happened. I pull out my phone and stare at the photographs I took of Lily. She is beautiful, whereas Maisie looks just like Eva it is already obvious that Lily favours me. Her dark hair the exact same colour as mine and those blue eyes I spotted momentarily when she opened them. As I look at the picture of Eva holding her I also see Eva in her, with the shape of her nose and her chin and I smile.

I am still buzzing, so much so that I doubt I will get any sleep tonight. Maisie is still with Sandra and I will pick her up tomorrow morning. I hesitate a moment and then I call my father. His phone rings out for a few moments and then he answers.

"Dad" I say, "I'm sorry did I wake you?" I ask.

"No, I was awake. Where are you? How's Eva?" he asks.

"I'm at home, Eva's fine, she gave birth a couple of hours ago. Mum and baby are both doing well. They are keeping Eva and Lily in overnight for observation because Lily is premature but despite being early she is a good weight and breathing on her own so they don't think there will be any issues. They even said that they may be discharged tomorrow. I got thrown out as soon as they took her down to the ward. But I'll be going back in the morning, and I'll take Maisie with me to meet her sister" I say as I plan my day.

"Will you let us know if Eva is coming home tomorrow and then we can come and see you all before we head back to Manchester?" he asks warily.

"Of course I will" I say immediately.

"How much did she weigh? Is she really small being four weeks early?" my father asks.

I let out a small laugh, "No, on the contrary, she weighed in at 5lbs exactly. The hospital staff were quite astounded, they even said some babies that go to term don't weigh that much" I say.

"Wow, that is a good weight" my father says.

There is a brief silence before my father clears his throat and speaks again.

"I just want to say how proud I am of you Gideon… and Eva. That girl was the best thing that ever happened to you and the way she has transformed our family and brought all the dirty secrets out into the open and made us face them… we have a lot to thank her for, she has made our family far healthier than it was. Now you are making a family of your own, you have taken on Maisie as your own and now you have the baby… I am just so proud of you; I know you will be an exemplary father… far better than I was to you" he says.

"Stop it dad, it's in the past, we have dealt with it and we are coming to terms with it. We can't change what has already happened, but we just need to learn from it and move on… Eva taught me that" I say.

"She has taught us all a lot of things" my dad says quietly.

I smile as I think about Eva, "I know… she is an amazing girl. Today, she was so calm and collected. I forget that she is just twenty years old. I was practically falling apart but she just got on with it and did what had to be done. It all happened so quickly though, I think the midwife was a little bit shocked at how quickly things happened" I say.

"She must've been in labour for a while and not realised it" my dad says and I remember her telling me of the back pain she had been suffering from but dismissed.

"When we left work this evening, she said her back was aching" I say as everything falls into place.

"When are you all planning on going back to Manchester?" I ask and there is another brief silence as my father considers that.

"I'm not sure, I thought we'd play it by ear. Your mother was overjoyed at the idea of spending your birthday with you and it was sort of cut short by Eva going into labour but we would all like to see the baby before we head back" he says.

We talk a while longer and I slowly feel myself getting drowsy so I bring the call to an end. After I have said goodbye to my father, I place my phone on the bed-side table and settle myself down. I look at the empty space beside me and smile as I think about Eva in the hospital with our daughter.

**oooOOOooo**

I wake up with a jolt and the memories of the previous night hit me in a rush. I look at the clock and see it is nearly 8.30. I hesitate wondering if Eva would be angry with me for pulling Maisie out of school today. My instincts are telling me to keep her with me as I want to introduce her to her baby sister and I also feel if I pack her off to school it is sending her the message that she is being pushed out. But on the other hand, Eva is big on not letting Maisie have time off for no real reason. I pull my phone towards me and call Sandra for advice.

"Hello" she says as she picks up.

"Good morning Sandra, how's Maisie?" I ask.

"She's fine… are you planning on keeping her off school today?" she asks and I hesitate.

"That is what I wanted to ask you, my gut feeling on this is, yes… as I don't want her to feel pushed out. But I don't know how Eva would feel about me pulling her out of school" I say.

"Well if you want my opinion then I say do it, it's Friday so she can spend the day with you, Eva and the baby and then have the weekend and go back on Monday" she says. That all sounds reasonable and I quickly agree.

"I'll do that" I say adamantly, "I'll call the school and let them know" I add.

After I have called the school and spoken to Valerie Langham and outlined everything that has happened, she agreed with me that keeping Maisie off just for today would be the right call. She offered her own congratulations and I felt much happier knowing that she thought I was doing the right thing. I pause as I think about that and smile, I am making decisions regarding my daughter. It's the first time I have really had to do that, as I always tend to leave decisions regarding Maisie to Eva as it is something she has always done. But in that moment, I suddenly really feel like I really am her father.

I quickly shower and get dressed and get myself some coffee and toast. Then I call the depot to inform them that Eva is now on Maternity leave and that I am taking my paternity leave.

"Good Morning, Cross Industries" the receptionist says politely as I call.

"Good morning Beverley, can you put me through to Martin please?" I ask. I always go through the main switchboard as I like to make sure that everyone is doing their job correctly and the receptionist is the first port of call for the company and as such the way she behaves reflects on the whole company.

"Oh, good morning Mr Cross, please hold the line" she says and a moment later I hear the call is connected.

"Good morning" Martin says as he answers and I smile. I like Martin, he is an able and fair man and we work well together. I have got over my jealousy towards him and his fondness for Eva as I realise now it was a paternal fondness he had. He knew about what she went through and how Norm hated her and so he just looked out for her.

"Martin, just letting you know. Eva is now on Maternity leave for the foreseeable future as she had our baby daughter last night" I say. There is a small gasp of surprise and I smile, "Which also means I am now out of the office on paternity leave for the next couple of weeks" I add.

"Right… ok, wow… congratulations. Erm… isn't she early? She wasn't due till mid-October but we are only in September?" he asks warily.

"Yes I know, she was four weeks early to be exact but the baby is fine. She is a good weight and breathing independently and there don't appear to be any issues. I'm just on my way to the hospital now and Eva seems to think she should be discharged today. They kept her in overnight for observation just to be on the safe side but as I say there were no issues".

"Ok, well I'll let the guys know in the picking area and congratulations to you both" he says. With that I end the call and push my phone into my pocket.

As I leave the house, I make sure I put the car seat we bought for Lily in the car and then I go to pick Maisie up and as I pull up I see her looking out of the window as she is waiting excitedly for me to arrive and I give her a little wave. Everyone is gathered at Sandra's and they all bombard me with congratulations, hugs and questions asking how Eva and the baby are. I turn towards Maisie and crouch down beside her. I pull out my phone, showing her the photo of Eva and Lily.

"Here is your baby sister, would you like to come with me to meet her properly?" I ask and Maisie nods.

"Yes, but can we go to Tesco first because I'd like to buy my sister a present?" she asks and I smile and nod.

"Of course we can" I say.

I see everyone hovering eager to see the photographs of the baby so I proudly show everyone and as my phone is passed around there are a number of oohs and aahs as they all look.

"Are your parents still here?" Tez asks after a moment and I nod.

"Yes, I spoke to my dad last night when I got home. They are planning on staying here until Eva is discharged so that they can see the baby before they all head back to Manchester" I explain.

**oooOOOooo**

The drive to the hospital is filled with Maisie asking questions about the baby, which I answer as well as I can. We stop off at Tesco and walk around the baby clothes and toys. Maisie zeros in on a small teddy bear which is suitable from birth and she picks it up and shows it to me.

"She should have a teddy bear; I have a teddy bear and I would like to buy my sister her first teddy bear" she says firmly and I nod as I take it from her. I also buy a few bits, along with a pack of sleep suits, vests and some rather cute socks. I am filled with a warm sense of wellbeing as I take the things to the checkout.

"These are for my new baby sister" Maisie tells the checkout operator and she looks up and smiles widely.

"Oh how lovely" she replies politely, then she turns to me "Congratulations" she says.

"Thank you" I reply as I push the things into a carrier bag. As I do so, Maisie pushes past me and pulls out the teddy.

"I want to carry this, as it's from me" she says.

I buy another carrier bag and persuade her to put it in the bag to keep it clean.

When we arrive at the hospital, I grab Maisie's hand as I walk the rabbit warren of corridors to the Maternity Ward. When we arrive, I check in at the desk and I'm told I can go straight through.

As we walk in, I notice a number of medical personnel crowded around Eva's bed and the cot with Lily in it and my heart lurches in panic and I quickly head towards them. Eva sees me and smiles widely and then greets Maisie who throws herself at Eva.

"I have bought a teddy for Lily" she says as she waves the bag at Eva.

"Well that is lovely, thank you Maisie". Eva reaches for me and touches my arm as she can obviously see my worry as I watch the doctors. "It's ok, there is nothing wrong, she is just being checked over and if everything is ok, we can come home today" Eva says and I immediately calm down at her words.

"Is she ok?" I ask and Eva nods.

"She's confounding all expectations" she says with a grin. "She's perfectly healthy and nobody can figure out why" she adds.

The doctor I remember from last night turns and smiles at me, before addressing Eva. "Well we have done every possible test and examination and Lily has passed with flying colours so we can't justify keeping her here any longer so I am happy to discharge you both" she says.

Eva glances at me, "Did you bring the car seat?" she asks and I nod.

"I did, but I left it in the car" I say and Eva rolls her eyes.

"I'll fetch it when we are ready to go. "I want a cuddle with my daughter first" I say as I look down into the small cot.

Eva steps aside and lets me step closer to the clear Perspex goldfish bowl-like cot. I feel Maisie at my side and I smile down at her. "Would you like to cuddle your sister?" I ask and Maisie nods enthusiastically.

I point to the chair at the side of the bed, "Sit down there then" I say and Maisie climbs on to the chair. I lift Lily from the cot and hold her for a moment before moving over to Maisie and gently placing the baby in her arms. I crouch beside her and wrap my arms around her supporting her arms in case Lily's weight becomes too much for her.

I see Eva snap a photograph of the three of us on her phone and she grins at me. "That is a lovely picture" she says.

A few moments later, Maisie declares she has had enough and I take Lily back. Maisie jumps off the chair and I settle myself in it. As I am sitting Maisie comes up and climbs on to my knee and there I sit, cradling both my daughters. Eva takes numerous photographs and I take equally as many on my phone of Maisie and Eva with Lily. Then I arrange everyone on the bed and move in close and take a selfie of the four of us. Maisie giggles when she sees it but I am happy with it.

A midwife comes and examines Eva, paperwork is done and we are formally discharged. I go to the car to fetch the car seat as Eva is being examined and I take Maisie with me.

When we return. Eva is all packed up and waiting for us. I place Lily in the car seat and ensure she is fastened in correctly before gently wrapping a blanket around her.

"Are we ready then?" I ask as I pick up the car seat proudly and lead my little family out of the hospital.

We don't go home as Eva wants to go to her grandmother's house first. I text my dad and tell him we are leaving the hospital and going to Sandra's house and as we pull into the road, I see my father's car parked outside Sandra's house. As we climb out of the car the front door opens and I look up to see everyone gathered waiting.

"This is my sister; her name is Lily Cross" Maisie announces as we step inside. Everyone surges forward to get a glimpse of the sleeping baby.

"Let us get in" Eva huffs and there are murmurs of apology and also a few sniggers at her impatient words.

Eva's brothers have gone to school but everyone else is here, including my half-brothers and sister who are staring at the baby warily. I glance at my mum who is cradling Lily and gently humming to her. I see my dad's slightly bittersweet smile as he sees this and I know he is feeling regret and guilt for how he behaved in the past.

I walk up to him and whisper in his ear. "Let it go dad, you can't change what you did. You've apologised and you've acknowledged you were wrong. Mum has accepted that so let it go and look to the future. Lily and Maisie are the future of the Cross family, so don't let them get tarnished with past regrets".

My dad nods, "I know, but just look at her. She was always an exemplary mother and I told lies about her to prevent her from taking you and Adam. You have no idea how much guilt I feel for that stupid decision".

"Dad, stop it. Now she will get chance to be an exemplary grandmother instead".

"She's beautiful Gid… she looks like you" Ricky says awkwardly as he slaps me on the arm.

"Thanks… Uncle Ricky" I say with a grin and he lets out a small laugh.

"I'm too young to be an uncle" he states and Eva lets out a small snort. "If my little brother Declan can be an uncle you can" she says and Ricky's eyes widen at the realisation of what she just said.

"Does that mean I'm Maisie's uncle too… because you adopted her?" he asks me and I nod.

"Yes, but don't think too closely about it. Declan has no idea he is an uncle and he does just fine" I say.

Lily gets passed around and everyone has a cuddle with her. Millions of photographs are taken and Tez grabs my phone and takes one of me with my mum and dad. I am holding Lily and Maisie is on my lap and my dad is sitting one side and my mum the other. It is a photograph that just a year or so ago would've been unthinkable. I take a lovely photograph of my grandmother holding Lily. She has her in her arms but she has her head turned and she is speaking to Maisie who is sitting beside her. I have noticed a very protective streak in Maisie towards her baby sister. Wherever Lily is Maisie isn't too far away and she seems to be always mindful of who is holding her and what they are doing.

Eventually after lunch, my dad, mum, siblings and grandmother all decide to go and they all pack into my father's range rover. It is a very tight squeeze and how everyone is packed in isn't entirely legal so I wonder how they are all going to get back to Manchester.

"How?" I ask and my mum grins.

"I have my own car at the Premier Inn, we came down in two cars just like we did when we came before so it's ok, we are not all going back packed in like sardines" she says. "We just didn't see the point in driving here in two cars, as the parking around here isn't brilliant and we managed to cram everyone in" she adds.

I say goodbye to everyone and my dad lingers to give me an extra hug. "I'm proud of you, now go and look after your little family" he says.

"Thanks dad" I say.

Eva is at my side as we wave the range rover away and I wrap my arm tightly around her.

"Do you want to go home now?" she asks me after a moment and I turn towards her and smile.

"If you want to stay here with your family, I'm ok with that" I say.

Eva looks at me with such love and she squeezes me. "Thanks, but I kind of want to just go home and be in our home… just us" she says.

As we say our goodbyes to Eva's family, I take a moment to let the realisation settle on me. I am taking my little family back to our home. As we are loading up the car a figure approaches us hesitantly and I look up and stiffen as I see Gaz Price. I remember him from the previous encounters we have had with him and he looks nervously at Eva who scowls as she looks at him.

Maisie sees him and she slips her hand into mine. I look down at her and see her looking at Gaz with fear in her eyes.

"Maisie, why don't you climb into the car with Lily" I say and she gives me a small nod and climbs in. I close the car door and turn my attention towards Gaz. I also notice Tez and Vic have appeared and are hovering in the background. This makes Gaz even more wary and he holds up his hands.

"Look, I don't want no trouble" he stammers.

"Then why are you here?" Eva snaps.

"It's Nathan… he's not well" Gaz says and Eva shrugs.

"What exactly has that got to do with me?" Eva retorts.

I watch as Gaz licks his lips nervously. "He has had some kind of breakdown I think. He stopped sending visiting orders and I called the prison to see how he is and I was told he isn't doing so good".

Eva snorts, "Again what has all this to do with me?" she asks.

Gaz looks around and shakes his head, "Nothing… I s'pose… but I thought you might want to know… I mean," he glances at the car and Eva shakes her head adamantly.

"No, he is nothing to do with any of us anymore. He is out of my life and he legally has nothing to do with Maisie anymore. Gideon is legally her dad now, he adopted her, so if Nathan thinks he can start stirring up trouble he has another think coming" she says viciously.

"Angel, calm down" I say gently as I wrap my arm around her. I feel she is trembling and I am worried. It's not yet 24 hours since she gave birth and she doesn't need this.

Gaz shakes his head again. "No, I just… I have no idea what I was thinking. I just thought you should know. The last time I saw him he looked shattered and then he stopped sending visiting orders… I'm worried about him Evie".

Eva sighs and rubs her hand over her face. "Look, I get that. Kelv said as much to me as well. But the fact you all seem to be missing here is he is nothing to do with me anymore. If I was to be brutally honest, I wouldn't give a shit if he died tomorrow. You need to stop whining at me about him because I really don't give a fucking shit about him. He is no longer a part of my life. He was a fucking stupid mistake I made when I was young and dumb. I am married now, I have my own family with my husband. Gideon is legally Maisie's dad and he is legally and biologically Lily's dad and Nathan fucking Barker doesn't feature at all. He is nothing to me, he is out of my life and I do not care what happens to him. Is that clear enough for you as I really don't want to have to repeat that again, Nathan Barker is dead to me, end of story".

I listen and frown, she never told me she had spoken to Kelv about Nathan and I wonder when this happened. It also reminds me I need to make an appointment to register Lily's birth.

Gaz nods. "I'm sorry Evie, I shouldn't have said anything" he says and Eva shakes her head.

"No, you shouldn't… now if you don't mind" she says and she turns towards Tez and Vic who are just watching us.

"We're going now… I'll see you all on Sunday for dinner" she says and they both nod and grin. Vic comes up and presses a kiss to her head and gives Gaz a death glare. While Tez slaps me on the shoulder and shakes my hand.

**oooOOOooo**

When we get home there is an odd silence as we move into the house. Which is broken by Lily starting to get restless. I watch as Eva immediately takes her and moves towards the sofa and she sits down unbuttoning her top.

"Do you need anything Angel?" I ask as I watch Eva take charge.

"Erm… a drink would be nice, a glass of water or something please" she says, "and the changing bag" she adds. I nod and do as I am asked.

When I return Eva is nursing Lily while Maisie sits beside her watching her. She is asking questions about what she is seeing and Eva is patiently answering her. I sit down and just watch my girls altogether and it gives me a sense of well-being and comfort to just see them.

I clear my throat and Eva looks up at me. "I was thinking I should make the appointment to register Lily's birth" I say and Eva nods.

"The sooner the better" she says.

I hesitate a moment before saying what is bothering me. "You never mentioned talking with Kelvin?" I ask and Eva looks at me once more, this time slightly defiantly.

"No, I didn't think it was important. He pretty much said what Gaz said. But he was asking from the perspective of whether or not he should go and visit him after he made the grand gesture of disowning him".

"Why do they feel the need to involve you?" I ask.

Eva snorts, "Because as far as they are concerned, Nathan wouldn't be in the state he is in right now if it wasn't for me. Because I have forcibly ejected him from my life and from Maisie's and as it clearly hasn't gone down well, they seem to think I should know about it".

I snort and shake my head, "He brought it all on himself" I say coldly and Eva nods.

"I totally agree with you" she says before returning her attention back to Lily who has stopped suckling.

I watch as she expertly burps Lily and then a short while later changes her and cradles her until she falls asleep.

"I wish I could help out with feeding" I say as I watch.

Eva looks up at me. "I breastfed Maisie… mainly because it was free. Baby milk is so expensive. Plus, it is better for her at this stage. But I get what you are saying… I'm sorry if you feel left out, I guess I know what I am doing and I'm just getting on with it" she says.

I sit down beside her, "Never apologise for being an excellent mother Eva. I'm just being selfish; I want to be involved" I say.

Eva nods, and thinks for a moment… I suppose I could pump my breastmilk and put it in bottles. That way you could help out with night feeds and feel more involved… what do you think?" she says.

I jump on this and nod enthusiastically, "I'll go and do some research" I say as I stand and go to find my laptop.

A short while later I have researched and ordered a breast pump, a number of bottles, teats and a bottle steriliser. Eva grins as I eagerly show her what I have done.

"What do you think?" I ask and Eva nods.

"It's perfect… just like you" she says as she snuggles closer to me.


	48. Chapter 48

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is quite a long chapter but it catches up with an old friend of Eva's who a number of people have messaged me about, asking what happened to him after Eva left the estate and also what his story was. So, after having thought about it I changed a few things and jiggled things around and decided that this was the best place to put what I had written. I hope I have come up with something suitable for him, as I don't normally change the story significantly once it is down, but this particular character seems to have struck a chord with a number of people so just this once I made an exception and added something after the story was complete to give what was a background character a bit more of a role.**

CHAPTER 48

**(EVA)**

_One week later…_

We are now settled into a routine. Lily is a good baby, she is content and her sleep pattern is pretty damn good. I really couldn't ask for anything more. She has her last feed about 11.30 at night and then she wakes again about 2.30/3.30am and then she sleeps until about 7.30. This means I am getting a reasonable night's sleep and with Gideon's help and insistence at doing his fair share of the feeds some nights I am getting a full night. I feel as though this is all way too easy.

I remember back when Maisie was a baby, she was a fretful baby who woke up every couple of hours or so, and that was when I finally managed to get her down. I was also dealing with Nathan who wasn't helpful in the least and who complained if his sleep pattern was disturbed. I realise now it was my own anxiety which I was projecting on to Maisie and she was picking up on which probably made things worse. This time around I am happy, settled and I am secure in the knowledge I have the complete support and love of Gideon and it has made a huge difference.

I burp Lily and look at the clock, it is nearly 3am. It was my turn to do the night feed tonight and when it is my turn, I don't bother with the bottles I have set up in the fridge and I feed Lily straight from my breast, leaving the bottles for Gideon's shift. I sit there with the TV on but I am barely paying any attention to it. I sit cradling my daughter and I look at her closely.

In just a week her features have altered and she really is a carbon copy of Gideon. She is going to be stunning as she grows up. I am so thankful that Maisie looks so like me although she does have Nathan's brown eyes, but that is the only thing she inherited from him.

I take a moment to look around me. This beautiful house, the rings on my finger which announce to the world that I am a married woman. The car which I can drive sitting in the driveway, the clothes I am wearing and even the food I now eat is all a million miles away from when I was doing this the last time. Then I was cooped up in a flat, with shabby second hand furniture and living hand to mouth, afraid and not knowing if and when Nathan was going to kick off. I feel like I am really am living the dream now and I sometimes have to pinch myself to realise this really is all real.

We are going to the depot tomorrow... Or should I say later today. Gideon wants to show Lily off and I have to admit I want to go as well for very different reasons. Since I spoke to Kelv at the depot and then that moment outside grans when Gaz Price appeared, I haven't been able to get Nathan out of my head. I need to know what has happened to him for my own peace of mind. I can't understand why I am feeling like this as the big part of me really doesn't give a shit about him or what has happened and is shouting at me saying that he is out of my life now so stop thinking about it and let it go. But I can't help it, there is still that small niggle in my head and I know I won't rest until I know for sure what has happened or more importantly what he is up to. I haven't spoken to anyone about it as I know what they will say. They will tell me to stop being so stupid and to forget about him as he is a part of my past and logically, I know that… but… what I can't understand is why he still seems to have this hold over me. I fucking hate him for everything he did. I realise in a rush it is probably down to fear, the first thing he did when he was released was come and cause trouble and beat me to a pulp. If he is pissed off that I have so comprehensively moved on he will want to try and do something to destroy that. I believe that is the underlying feeling I have, not anything compassionate for him as I really don't have any compassion in me for him.

I look down and see Lily is now fast asleep again and so I stand up, switch off the TV and head back upstairs to bed.

**oooOOOooo**

I open my eyes and look around; the bed is empty and I hear voices downstairs. I get up, wrap my dressing gown around me and go downstairs. As I walk into the kitchen to see Maisie sitting at the table eating her breakfast while Gideon is sitting with a mug of coffee in front of him along with a half-drunk bottle of milk. Lily is asleep on his chest and he is holding her protectively whilst talking to Maisie.

"Good morning" I say as I take in the sight in front of me.

"Good morning mummy" Maisie says with a smile.

I look at Gideon who smiles up at me, and I lean down and press a small kiss to his waiting lips.

"Good morning Angel, as you can see everything is under control. I didn't expect you to be up yet. I was going to leave you sleeping while I took Maisie to school and then I would wake you when I got back so we could go to the depot" he says.

I head to the coffee machine and pour myself a generous mug full, and I moan as I drink it. I am so happy I can drink proper caffeinated coffee again.

"Have you eaten?" I ask Gideon as I pull the bread from the breadbin and pull the toaster towards me.

"Yes, I had some toast earlier" he replies, I nod and push some bread into the toaster as I do so I watch as he stands up.

"I'm just going to change Lily and then I'll take Maisie to school he says and I nod. Maisie finishes her breakfast and I look at her. She is dressed and her hair is neatly plaited. I smile as I see it, it had taken some coaching before Gideon had finally managed to master how to do it but now he plaits hair like a pro! I see Maisie's schoolbag all ready to go sitting waiting on the nearby chair. I can't help it but I look inside and sure enough her lunch, her reading book and words are all in there.

Everything is done and I suddenly feel a little bit like a spare part. For some reason this upsets me, and I feel a little bit tearful. I have no idea why and I know I shouldn't be feeling like this. I have a wonderful husband who is totally taking care of everything for me but instead of feeling grateful and happy to have the support I feel like I am being pushed out, as though I am not needed. I butter my toast and sit down at the table trying to push the negativity from my mind. I wipe my eyes and try to stop the tears which are now insistently falling.

Maisie rushes in and wraps her arms around me. "We are going now, bye mummy" she says and before I can say a word, she has let me go, grabbed her bag and run from the room. Gideon strolls in with Lily in the car seat and he pauses as he takes me in.

"Angel? Angel what is it? What's wrong?" he asks his voice full of concern and that concern pushes me over the edge and the dam breaks and I just start to sob.

I shake my head, "Nothing, I'm fine" I say in between sobs.

Gideon looks torn, he knows he has to take Maisie to school but I can tell he doesn't want to leave me.

I wipe my eyes and offer him a weak smile, "I'm fine honestly" I say. He nods at me but doesn't look convinced. He crouches down beside me and rests his hand on my arm.

"I'll be as quick as I can" he says and he leans in and presses a small kiss to my damp cheek and squeezes my arm. I nod and mutter a quiet ok. He hesitates a moment longer then he stands and after I reassure him again that I am fine he leaves the house. As I hear the front door close I break down once more and sob into my coffee and toast.

When I have finished my breakfast, I go upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. A short while later I hear the front door open and Gideon walks in carrying Lily in her car seat. He looks at me anxiously and I give him a smile. I am now dressed, ready and waiting for my husband and I have managed to pull myself together now and am feeling suitably embarrassed about my mini breakdown. I stand up and walk over to Gideon and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head against his chest. He places the car seat on the table and holds me. I close my eyes at the feel of his body against mine and I begin to feel better.

"Talk to me Angel?" he asks and I can hear the worry in the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry" I begin and then I stop.

Gideon immediately tells me that I have nothing to be sorry about, but he also tells me that I have to talk to him and tell him what's going through my mind.

I let out a deep sigh, and I feel Gideon's arms tighten around me. How do I tell him? How do I tell this wonderful man who has bent over backwards to make my life a million times better that I'm sulking because he had everything under control this morning? It sounds as ridiculous as it really was. But I know I have to say something as he is worried about me and I won't have him worrying about me… not for something as stupid as this.

"I was just being silly, I came down and everything was sorted. Maisie was ready for school, her bag was ready, she was ready. You had also fed and changed Lily, given Maisie her breakfast and I just felt…" I stop speaking again and shake my head, which is down as I am unable to meet his gaze.

I feel him lift my chin with his finger and I find myself forced to look up at him and I swallow hard as I see the love and compassion in his eyes.

"You felt pushed out" he says gently and I nod.

He smiles and nods, and I quickly continue to reassure him. "I know it's silly, and I should be happy that I have you taking so much on, and that I don't have to micromanage every last minute now but the fact I came down and it was all done and dusted I just felt a bit… useless". I stop and wait.

I feel Gideon tighten his hold on me, "Never ever think that. You did the middle of the night feed last night so I just wanted you to sleep in and get your rest. You are far from useless. I know it's hard for you as for years you have always dealt with everything alone especially when it comes to Maisie, and I probably have compounded that by taking a step back and letting you continue to make the majority of the decisions regarding her. But we have been married nearly a year now and you really need to realise that you _can_ take a step back and I will pick up the slack".

I smile up at him and nod, "I know that, logically I know that… just telling my baby brain and the post-natal hormones running riot through me at the moment is another matter though. I'm sorry about my meltdown though" I say.

Gideon shakes his head, "Stop apologising, you have nothing to be sorry for" he says and I feel him press a small sweet kiss to the top of my head. He continues to just hold me and the sense of wellbeing I get from just being in his arms is astounding.

I close my eyes and savour the moment only opening them when he speaks again.

"Do you know what day it is today?" he asks me after a moments silence. I pause and think for a moment wondering if I have forgotten something and I shake my head.

"Apart from it being a Tuesday… no… I have no idea?" I say.

Gideon smiles widely, "Today is the date we first met, the day I wasn't watching where I was going and walked into you at the depot and you told me to watch where I was fucking going" he says.

My mouth drops open, and I turn to look up at him in surprise, is it really a whole year since that fateful day? "It's not?" I ask incredulously.

As I look up at Gideon I see he is grinning widely, and he nods at me. "It is… I had to stop and look twice. I made a note of the date, as it was so monumental in changing my life forever".

I shake my head in disbelief, "A whole year since you were a clumsy arse!" I say and Gideon lets out a small laugh.

"And what a year. I don't know about you Angel but this last year has been the best of my life" he says and he looks at me with such love I feel the tears starting to well up again. I swallow hard and nod.

"Same" I say simply.

**oooOOOooo**

When we arrive at the depot we are greeted by everyone eager to see Lily. It reminds me of when we first left the hospital and arrived at Grans as we can barely get in the door.

"Fucking hell, can we at least get in the door!" I say and there is a ripple of laughter.

We are led to the picking area where everyone is waiting. George has a huge grin on his face and he is holding a massive bouquet of flowers and what looks like a card. Kelvin stands at his side with a box which is wrapped in pink paper.

"We all had a whip-round, we got you a few bits and these flowers and everyone signed this card" George says as he thrusts the flowers and card towards me.

"Thanks guys" I say sincerely. I am genuinely touched by this as I have always just been one of the guys in here.

"Well are you going to open it?" Rav shouts and I grin at him.

"Well I'd better or you'll be using it as an excuse to just stand there all day and do fuck all!" I shout back.

There is another ripple of laughter and I carefully open the box and look inside. All the guys are watching me with slightly anxious expressions but I am blown away by what I see.

"Wow, thanks guys this is really thoughtful… I am genuinely touched" I say.

Gideon looks in the box and his eyes widen as he takes it in. Inside is everything a new born baby needs. There is a pack of nappies, a load of different toiletries, some sleepsuits, a pack of bibs and even a blanket.

"Thank you so much for this" Gideon says and there is a chorus of we are welcome and it's ok. I watch the guys crowd around the car seat and turn to mush over Lily. They are cooing over her and telling us how beautiful she is.

Gideon eventually wants to go and show Lily off to the offices upstairs. I glance at Kelv and realise that this is my chance to have a word.

"I'll be up in a moment I just want to catch up on the gossip" I say and Gideon grins at me before leaving the picking area with Lily.

I turn towards Kelvin and he steps towards me. "I got an unexpected visit from Gaz Price last week" I say and Kelvin nods.

"Yeah, I know, he told me. I decided to call the prison and spoke to someone who is dealing with Nathan. I'm still down as his next of kin so they told me everything. He's ok, as far as it goes. From what they told me it seems that when he got the letter from your solicitor about the adoption going through he kicked off, trashed his cell and lashed out at some of the screws".

I roll my eyes at that, as that doesn't surprise me in the slightest.

"But, after he calmed down, he seemed to slip into what could only be described as a depression and he was even put on suicide watch for a while, which tallies with what Gaz said. They asked me if they could tell him I'd called and I said yes and he called me the other day. He asked about you. I told him you were married and that you'd had another baby and that you were really happy. I told him that Gideon was the best thing for you and for Maisie… he didn't like that, he got angry… you should know, he is trying to appeal his sentence. He only got four years in total so he served two and that's not including the time he served when he was on remand and it's now a year since he was released…briefly, so I think we are looking at just over another year and he'll be out again and from what he said… he is going to ignore the solicitors warning".

I freeze at Kelvins words, "Oh for fucks sake" I say and I shake my head.

Kelvin touches my arm, "I know, I told him not to be so stupid. I told him to just let you go and get over it, but it's like he is obsessed with you. I told him that if he tried anything that there is a lot of people who are just itching to give him a taste of his own medicine and he would end up getting hurt, but he didn't listen to me… so I thought I'd give you fair warning. I'll keep you updated as to what happens and if for some reason he does get out early, I'll let you know… even though they will have to tell you as well".

I snort at that, "Not that they did last time" I say bitterly. I sigh, "Thanks for telling me Kelv" I say now resigned to the fact that no matter how hard I try it seems I will never be free of Nathan Barker.

I leave the picking area with my head swirling with all the information which Kelvin told me. I make my way up to Gideon's office and find him chatting with Martin. Martin is holding Lily and cradling her in his arms. They both look at me as I walk in and once again my over active hormones and emotions get the better of me and I just burst into tears for the second time this morning.

Gideon immediately walks towards me and pulls me into his arms, "What is it?" he asks as I sob into his shirt.

"Nathan" I sob and I feel Gideon stiffen.

"Come and sit down" Gideon says gently and pulls me towards a chair and he crouches in front of me, taking my hands and looks at me carefully. "Ok what about him?" he asks.

I open up and tell him everything Kelv said. I also spill how I couldn't get him out of my head after seeing Gaz and how I just want to be rid of him once and for all and that I don't want him coming out of prison and doing something which ruins everything we have built. I sit and it all comes tumbling out. I just want to rid myself of everything to do with Nathan fucking Barker and get him out of my head once and for all.

Gideon wraps his arm around me and holds me, he doesn't say anything but he just holds me until he is sure I have finished rambling and crying.

"Ok is that everything?" he asks after I have been silent for a few moments and I nod.

"Ok… Eva look at me" he says. I lift my head and look up into his beautiful blue eyes which at this moment are hard and filled with protective anger. "Nathan Barker will not hurt you again. He will not come anywhere near you and he will not come anywhere near Maisie. I am Maisie's father now and I will protect her and I will also protect you. I promise you he will not hurt you again… do you believe me?" he says earnestly.

I wonder what he will do, but the way he said that, so emphatically I do believe him. I believe he will do everything he can possibly do to protect me and Maisie from Nathan. So, I sniff loudly and I nod.

"Yes… I believe you" I say in a small voice.

Gideon nods, "Good, because I'm telling you now, I won't allow him to hurt you again" he says.

**(GIDEON)**

I am furious, not at Kelvin as I know he told Eva what he did in good faith as a warning and I'm glad he did. But I'm furious that, that piece of shit still has such a hold over my wife. I pause as I think about it. I shouldn't be surprised as I am equally fucked up over Uncle Hugh and while I am secure in the knowledge I will never have to lay eyes on him again, Eva doesn't have that with Nathan as we both know that he will be released one day and I just want Eva to have the same piece of mind that she will never have to deal with Nathan Barker again.

I am also beginning to realise that to achieve this I am going to have to operate outside the law. We have tried to go by the book but it appears we will have to play Nathan Barker at his own game. I have been talking to Tez and Vic about this issue, after the interaction with Gaz last week and they told me to let them know if I found anything else out. I am secure in the knowledge that there are a hell of a lot of people who would happily beat Barker to a pulp and not think twice about it for what he has done, but I fear we need to think of something drastic… more permanent. That obviously involves a significant amount of risk for all concerned. However, I believe it is a risk worth taking for Eva and Maisie's piece of mind.

We have time though; Charles has been keeping an eye on proceedings and we know that Barker has at least another year in prison. So that gives us plenty of time. At this moment my priority is Eva. This has obviously rattled her and in her current state of mind she doesn't need this.

Martin looks at me sympathetically and I smile at him, "I think I'm going to take Eva home" I say and he nods and carefully places Lily back into her car seat.

Eva starts gathering her things together and I can see she has calmed down now and as she is preoccupied and not paying attention to me. I pull out my phone and send a text to Tez and Vic, it's short and to the point but also suitably vague.

_**Need to discuss our mutual friend**_

I quickly get a response from Vic, _**No problem, talk to you soon**_

I don't get a response from Tez and I realise he must be at work, but it doesn't matter as I know he will respond as soon as he is able to.

I look at Eva once more, "Are you ready Angel?" I ask gently and she smiles and nods at me.

"I am… and I'm sorry" she mutters.

I roll my eyes, and sigh in exasperation as she really needs to stop apologising for everything. "It's fine Angel, you have nothing to be sorry for" I say.

I pick up the car seat and wrap my arm around Eva, "Come on Angel lets go home" I say.

The rest of the day passes without incident. I am keeping a close eye on Eva whilst pretending I'm not and she seems fine now. As expected Tez called me when he got the chance to and I quickly outlined what we have been told about Nathan.

My mind goes back to the conversation earlier with Tez…

"_Hey Gideon it's Tez. I got your text… I'm assuming you were referring to Barker?" he says vaguely._

"_I was" I say and I quickly outline what Kelvin told Eva and Tez listens without comment._

"_Well, I'm not having that" he says when I have finished._

"_I know" I say, "I have promised Eva I will protect her and Maisie, and that wasn't an empty promise. I have never broken any of my promises to either of them and I don't intend to start now". I hesitate a moment before saying what is really on my mind. "We need to do something which gets him out of their lives permanently"._

_The silence spreads out between us and I know Tez understands what I am intimating. _

"_I agree… but we need to be careful so that nothing comes back on us" Tez says._

"_I know" I say._

_I wait as I hear Tez sigh, "Let me think about things and I'll get back to you, have you spoken to Vic?" he asks._

"_I text him with the same message I sent you and he replied but I've not actually spoken to him in person" I say._

"_Ok leave it with me" Tez says._

_We say our goodbyes and I end the call…_

"Gideon"

I look up and see Eva walking towards me with Lily in her arms. She sits down beside me and snuggles up close to me. I wrap my arm around her and I press a kiss to her head.

"Are you ok now Angel?" I ask warily and she looks up at me and smiles.

"Yes… I am completely embarrassed about my series of meltdowns today" she begins but I stop her before she even thinks about apologising again.

"Stop it, it was a totally reasonable response. Both of them" I say and I squeeze her gently. She leans against me and rests her head on me.

"What do you think he will try and do?" she asks quietly after a moments silence.

I sigh, I knew that she was still thinking about this, despite her assurances that she wasn't.

"I don't know Angel, but we are aware. At this moment we have to focus on the fact he can't do anything. He is in prison for the foreseeable future and we know what his intentions are when he is eventually released. So, having said all that we have the advantage" I say.

Eva thinks about that and nods. "I just don't want him anywhere near Maisie. She has been a totally different little girl since you came into her life, I can deal with anything he does to me, but I don't want him near her".

I nod "But hopefully he won't even get chance to get anywhere near you. I promise you Eva, he won't hurt Maisie and he won't hurt you" I say firmly.

**oooOOOooo**

_The next day…_

**(EVA)**

After my meltdown yesterday I am determined not to act stupidly today and pull myself together. Gideon did the middle of the night shift last night so this morning he is still sleeping peacefully and I am in charge of getting everything sorted out. I bath, feed and change Lily and get Maisie's schoolbag ready and as I am doing so I smile. I am in charge again and I realise that maybe I might be a little bit of a control freak and the fact that control was taken away from me yesterday was what caused the meltdown.

As I consider that Maisie appears and sits down at the table. I push her breakfast towards her and place a glass of milk down for her and she thanks me before tucking in.

"Is daddy still asleep?" she asks after a moment and I nod.

"Yes, he was up in the night with Lily so I am letting him sleep in" I say and Maisie nods.

"Why does Lily wake up in the night, I don't wake up hungry in the night?" she says curiously as she glances at her little sister.

I smile, "She is a little baby and all she can have at the moment is milk. Because she is so little, she can only have a little bit of milk at a time so she quickly digests that and becomes hungry again quicker than we would, which is why she wakes up in the night. You did it when you were a baby too, but as she grows she will eventually sleep through the night and become like us" I explain.

"When will she eat proper food like us?" Maisie asks.

I smile at her again, "Not for a while yet" I say simply as I don't want to get into a debate about the recommended ages for when to start weaning babies.

As we are getting ready to leave, Gideon appears in his pyjamas, his hair is all over the place as he shambles into the kitchen. He sits down and I place a mug of coffee in front of him and press a kiss to his head. "Good morning" I say and he grins up at me.

"Mornin' Angel" he mumbles as he reaches for the coffee.

"We are just going now so I'll see you shortly" I say.

Gideon nods and glances at the car seat, "Why don't you leave Lily here? I'm awake now" he says and I hesitate but then nod in agreement.

"Ok" I say and with that I grab my keys and after Maisie has given Gideon a good morning hug and kiss I shepherd her out of the house and to the car.

After I have dropped Maisie off at school I hesitate, do I go straight home or do I do what I have been meaning to do for a while? I feel so bad I haven't done this since I moved and now seems to be the perfect opportunity. I'm not sure why I suddenly feel the urge to do this now. Whether it is because of the fact Nathan was at the forefront of my mind for most of yesterday which reminded me of my former life here on Primrose Hill or whether it is something else but I take a deep breath and decide there and then that I am going to do this.

I climb into my car and instead of turning right to go home I turn left and make my way to my old flat on the Primrose Hill Estate. I am more than slightly ashamed that I haven't been to see Del since I moved out as he was such a good friend to me and I feel like I have just pushed him out of my life.

As I pull up in the old familiar cul-de-sac I get out of my car and look around. It is early and eerily quiet; I glance around and for the first time I see just how awful this place really is. Since I have been living in a nicer area where there isn't rubbish lying everywhere, broken glass even used drugs needles I had forgotten just how bad it is here. I had never really noticed before; I'd grown up here and so I had taken my surroundings for granted and just assumed that was how it was. I am surprised that I don't see Trev passed out in the vicinity and I pause wondering if he has finally succumbed to the alcohol. I make my way up the familiar concrete staircase towards my old flat. Someone else is living in my old flat now as I see a light on through the glass in the new front door. I smile as I see it, I had a solid front door after what Nathan did. I pause for a moment and then knock on Del's door wondering if I am doing the right thing.

A moment later the door opens and there he is, I feel the tears start to well up as he looks shocked to see me.

"Evie!" he says, "What are you doing here?" he asks.

I smile at him, "I'm doing something I should've done long before now, I've come to see an old friend and to apologise to him for being a bad friend" I say warily.

Del smiles at me kindly and steps aside, "Well you'd better come in then" he says.

I step inside the flat and he closes the door. I walk through into the familiar living room. Del's flat is a mirror image of the one I used to live in next door and I know where I am going. Memories of the times Maisie hid in here threaten to engulf me and I take a deep breath.

"It's a bit of a mess" Del mutters and I smile and it stops the memories from overwhelming me. Del never used to care what his place looked like and I'm not about to start judging him now.

"I'm not the fucking Queen Del and I'm not here to see your house" I say and he grins at me.

I move some magazines and sit down on the battered old sofa. Del sits opposite me and clasps his hands in front of him watching me carefully.

"How's Maisie?" he asks and I smile.

"She's great, I've just dropped her off at school. She's doing really well, they are struggling to keep up with her because she is so smart" I say proudly and Del grins.

"I always knew she was special, I saw she was a sharp little girl right from the start" he says.

I nod, "Gideon and I got married and I have another baby now" I say and Del looks surprised.

"I saw Vic a few months ago and he said you were expecting" he says. I pull out my phone and call up the photographs I have of Lily and Maisie on my phone and show him. he takes my phone from me and looks and he smiles.

"Maisie's grown! The baby is gorgeous, what's her name?" he asks.

"Lily" I say proudly as Del hands me back my phone.

"You have a lovely family Evie, I am so happy for you" he says kindly.

I lower my head and look at my fingers awkwardly, "Thank you… I need to apologise to you" I say carefully.

Del looks at me questioningly and shakes his head.

"What for?" he asks.

I look up at him and I don't see anything other than concern and it is nearly my undoing. I fiddle with the phone in my hand as I work out what I am going to say.

"You were such a good friend to me, you protected me and Maisie. You gave us a sanctuary to run to when Nathan was kicking off. You helped me get the evidence of his abuse which I needed when the police refused to do anything for lack of it and what did I do, as soon as I got the chance of something better than Primrose Hill I ran and never looked back. I totally forgot about the one person who had been so good to me, and that's not right" I say.

Del smiles and shakes his head, "Don't, I was so happy for you. I admit I was worried at first when that guy showed up with his flash Porsche and I worried in case he was another Nathan, but I quickly saw he only wanted what was best for you and for Maisie, so I knew my work was done. I could step back and let you go on to better things. You don't need to worry about me".

I swallow hard at his words, "Oh god Del, don't talk like that. You make it sound as though you are worthless and you really aren't. You make it sound as though I was right to move on and forget about you" I exclaim.

Del smiles sadly, "I did what I could for you and Maisie when you needed me. But I am trapped here just as you were. Difference is you found an escape and I am so happy for you that you managed to take it, your guy… what's his name…?"

"Gideon" I provide quietly.

Del nods, "Yeah Gideon, he could offer you a better life. I knew that you and Maisie would get a life you both deserved and I was happy to see you go" he says.

I look at Del carefully it sounds as though he has just accepted that he will never aspire to anything better and that he doesn't deserve to. In that moment I am ashamed to realise I really don't know anything about him. To me he was just Del, the guy next door who sheltered Maisie when Nathan was kicking off and who was one of the good guys".

"How did you end up here? What's your story?" I ask, blurting out the question which was in the forefront of my mind.

Del smiles sadly. "I was in care all my life; I have no idea who my parents were and I have no idea what my real birthday is or how old I really am. I have a very vague memory of my mum and the day I was abandoned. I was left on the steps of the hospital with a note, which said my name was Derek and would someone please look after me. They said they assumed I was about 3 years old at the time and I was in really bad condition. I was put into the care of Social Services but I was never adopted. I bounced from foster home to foster home and eventually ended up in a care home until I was about sixteen and they said ok, time to go, bye! My Social Worker sorted out this place for me and I've been here ever since".

I listen to his story and I am shocked. I feel even worse now that I so comprehensively dropped him as soon as something better came along for me. I realise he must have felt abandoned all over again when I left but is just too nice to say so. I immediately want to help him as he helped me but I also know how proud and stubborn I was at the thought of 'charity' and so I know I will have to tread carefully.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been back to see you before now" I say and he shakes his head.

"Don't apologise Evie" he says simply.

"Have you ever worked?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, because I kept moving about as a kid, you know between foster homes and care I kept moving schools and didn't really settle and never really got any stability and as such my schooling suffered and I left with nothing, but I get by" he says with a sad smile.

"Would you like to work?" I ask carefully.

He stares at me, "I'd love to, but who would employ me? I'm worthless" he says sadly.

I frown at his defeated words and reach for his hand. "Del, you are not fucking worthless! You are my friend and I am going to help you, just as you helped me. You were my knight in shining armour for years when I was living next door. I knew that I had somewhere safe to send Maisie. I knew I could count on you, so now I want to help you… as you helped me" I say firmly.

Del stares at me with wide eyes, "How?" he asks.

"Get showered and dressed" I say firmly and he smiles and nods. A short while later he appears looking much better and I grab his jacket and throw it at him.

"Come with me" I say and he shrugs his jacket on and grabs his keys and follows me out of the flat.

As we reach my car, he looks at it and then at me. "I had nothing Del, I had no qualifications and I was also trapped here, until Gideon came along. I was lucky though as I did have a job. I only had that because Martin Daniels at Cross Industries took a chance on a sixteen-year-old single mum with no qualifications and gave her the chance at a job which on paper she wasn't qualified for" I say.

Del looks at me and I see hope in his eyes, "Are you going to ask him if he will give me a job?" he says carefully almost disbelievingly as if he can't believe this is actually happening to him.

I nod my head, "I'm going to do just that" I say.

Del smiles widely and it transforms his face.

I take Del back to our house and he stares up at it in shock. "It's ok Del" I say simply as he climbs out of the car.

"Evie…" he says, but before he can say anything else the front door opens and Gideon stands there, now showered and fully dressed with Lily in his arms and he grins at me before turning his attention to Del.

"Del! How are you?" he says brightly and he manoeuvres Lily to hold out his hand.

Del accepts it and greets him warmly. I turn to my husband, "Del needs a job and I thought…" I say and I wait.

Gideon nods and steps aside so we can go in. Del's eyes are everywhere and he suddenly looks afraid. He sits down on the edge of the sofa awkwardly but he smiles as his eyes fall on Lily.

"So, this is your little baby?" he says and Gideon grins.

"Yep, just a week old" Gideon says proudly, "Would you like to hold her?" he asks and Del nods and holds out his arms.

"Aww, I remember when Maisie was this size" he says fondly.

"So, what's this all about?" Gideon asks and I quickly jump in.

"I realised that I had been a bad friend…" I begin.

Del looks up and shakes his head adamantly, "No you weren't" he says.

I dismiss the interruption and continue as I tell Gideon how I had decided to put right my appalling lack of consideration and I outline everything that I thought, and how now that I am in a position to do so I want to help Del like he previously helped me. Gideon listens and nods.

"Well, I do have a position at Cross Industries opening up. In fact I have a couple, one in the Picking Department and one in the Post room" he says as he reaches for his phone.

Del looks at him hopefully his eyes shining. I hadn't realised before that he seemed to have a permanent look of defeat in his eyes but now… now that someone is believing in him, he is taking the opportunity with both hands.

Gideon pauses and looks at Del closely, "I do have to ask, you don't have any issues with drugs or alcohol do you?" he says carefully and Del shakes his head adamantly.

"No not at all, I never touch the stuff. Tea total and as for drugs, never… never ever" he says.

Gideon nods and smiles, "I am assuming you are literate and numerate?" he asks carefully and Del nods.

"Oh yeah, I just don't have the qualifications to show for it" he says sadly.

Gideon looks at him and smiles. "Well neither did Eva, but she helped me transform the entire way the depot was run" he says. Del gives me a look of pride and I feel myself flush with embarrassment.

Gideon dials a number and I realise he is calling Martin and I listen as he outlines the situation.

"That's great, thanks Martin. So, if I bring him in we can see where he would be best suited?" he asks and Martin must be responding to that.

After he ends the call we all make our way out and Del climbs into the car with a bewildered look on his face. He watches as I secure the car seat next to him and then climb into the front with Gideon. When we arrive at the depot. Gideon lets me explain to Martin.

"Hey Martin, this is Del. He was my next-door neighbour for years when I lived on Primrose Hill" I say and Martin smiles at Del kindly.

"Oh… so are you the guy who looked out for Evie when she was with that tosser Barker?" he says and Del flushes and nods nervously.

"Ok then let me show you around and we can go through everything, and we can see where you will be best suited to be placed" Martin says kindly.

Del nods nervously and gives me a shot look. I reach out and squeeze his arm.

"You'll be fine, Martin is a good guy. Just be truthful with him he won't judge you" I say.

Del nods and smiles at me, "Thanks for this Evie" he says and I wave my hand dismissively.

Gideon and I wait in Martin's office and a while later Martin and Del return. I see a totally different man in front of me. The thought of having a job and being useful has transformed him. Martin looks impressed and he sits down and pulls out a record of employment form to fill in and opens up the employee files to create one for Del.

"So where will you be working Del?" I ask.

Del looks up at me, "Post room" he says with a grin.

Martin turns and smiles, "He was astoundingly quick on the uptake, he will fit in there well" he said as he tapped on the computer.

Gideon and I sit and watch as all the formalities are observed and eventually Del stands and shakes Martins hand.

"Welcome aboard" he says kindly.

"Thank you for this opportunity, I won't let you down" Del says gratefully.

As we leave the depot Del pauses, "I guess I need to go to the DHSS now, tell them I am now employed and no longer require state assistance" he says and I see the sense of pride he is radiating as he says this.

"Do you need a lift?" Gideon asks but Del shakes his head.

"No, I'll be fine… and thank you for this opportunity and for believing in me. I promise you I won't let you down" he says.


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

_Six months later…_

The past six months have just flown past. I went back to college and picked up where I left off with my GCSE's. In no time I had caught up the two months I had taken off when I had Lily, I have now completed the syllabus and am waiting for the time to arrive to take my exams. I am confident that I will pass and so are my tutors at the college. They have already started talking about A levels and other qualifications and there has even been talk of eventually applying for university and degrees. I had been astounded at that but how I am feeling at the moment I am finally beginning to realise that it is only my own doubts and insecurities which hold me back.

Gideon has been amazing, so supportive of me and my ambitions. I really hit the jackpot that day when he ran into me and I insulted him. He has also been brilliant with Del, offering him encouragement and helping him to realise dreams which even he didn't know he had. The change in Del since he started working at Cross Industries has been astonishing. He took the opportunity that was given to him and he just ran with it. As soon as he discovered how much he would be earning he asked me about the classes I had been taking to get my GCSE's. I had pointed him in the right direction and he is now enrolled in evening classes and is also doing really well and on track to get his basic education qualifications. I have been helping him with some of his coursework, it's the least I could do.

Maisie is going from strength to strength. She is devouring the work the school is setting her. Lily is growing like a weed. She is six months old now and so aware and alert. I have a feeling she too is going to be a clever little madam. She reminds me so much of Maisie at that age, so curious of everything around her and smashing her developmental milestones.

Cross Industries is also going from strength to strength under Gideon's watch. It is clear his grandfather's strangle hold on the company and his reluctance to move with the times was slowly destroying it. His approach worked in the 1970's and 1980's but now it is totally wrong for the modern era. Geoff's decision to pass the company straight to Gideon upon his father's death was the best decision he could've made as now it is streamlined, lean, efficient and thriving. It was stuck in the 1970's and slowly dying when Gideon got his hands on it, now though it is looking forward to the future. The decision to close the head office and the factory in Manchester was the best decision that could've been made. There was one decision which had to be made recently which wasn't so pleasant. Despite the time and effort Gideon put into the Burnley depot things didn't improve as they should've done and it was with huge regret that in the end, they were beginning to bring the whole company down and Gideon had to make the decision to close the depot. Not a popular decision but necessary and the results spoke for themselves. Profits increased by 25 per cent in the first month after Burnley closed and have slowly risen since then. We have taken the majority of the customer base who used that depot and we have had a lot of positive feedback about how much better it has been dealing with us here in Stoke rather than Burnley. That we seem to be far more efficient than Burnley ever was, and a number of customers have said they should've come to us long before now. A handful of the Burnley staff relocated to Stoke. David Williamson was one of them and he has seamlessly slotted into the Stoke Picking Area and is tipped to take over from George as picking area supervisor when George retires later this year.

Gideon tortured himself over the decision to close Burnley. He had the stats sent down weekly and despite the warnings and change of management they could never hit the levels of productivity which were needed to keep the depot viable. It was a tough decision and one which I know gave him a number of sleepless nights before he finally came to terms with it. I had quietly been at his side offering him what support I could. I'm fully aware that we are one of a dwindling number of manufacturing companies left in the UK and with the tough competition from places like China we have to be ruthless to survive. Gideon has taken the tough decision to keep the company healthy and prospering.

It's March now and the first signs of spring are starting to be seen. It was a hard winter with quite a lot of snow this year and seeing Maisie playing outside in the garden in it and watching her build snowmen with Gideon, Declan, Reece and Kyle was a joy to watch. Kyle was in his element with the camera that Gideon gave him photographing the snow and some of the candid photographs he captured of his brothers and niece playing and having snowball fights were absolutely stunning.

We got a visit from Charles the other night. Apparently, Nathan is trying once again to be released. His four-year sentence comes to an official end next month and it appears he has managed to convince the powers that be that he is not any threat to me or Maisie. He has been made aware that if he were to be released that conditions would need to be met. Charles has worked tirelessly objecting and offering evidence to prove that Nathan is a lying bastard who is just saying what everyone wants to hear.

I have a feeling Gideon is planning something. What it is, I have no idea but I have seen him in deep discussion with granddad and dad after Charles had made us aware of Nathan's intentions, so I am certain something is afoot. I haven't said anything to Maisie. I have no idea if I should or not. She is so happy now and looks upon Gideon as her father. It is almost as if she has forgotten Nathan ever existed and I don't want to remind her that he does and potentially cast a shadow over her obvious happiness and contentment. But on the other hand, if Nathan does manage to get to her somehow, would it be better if she is prepared? I am hoping that he stays in prison until the very last second. However, I am realistic enough to know that probably won't happen. Gideon keeps trying to reassure me that everything is being done to prevent him getting anywhere near us and he keeps reiterating his promise that Nathan won't hurt me or Maisie again. I have also seen Gideon in discussion with Kelvin. I know that Kelvin has been to talk to Gideon and kept him updated with all Nathan's plans of what he is allegedly going to do once he gets out. I haven't been kept in the loop on this one as I have told him that I just don't want to know. I have said I'm not interested in him or his plans unless they involve hurting Maisie and they have assured me that if Maisie does come up I will be told.

"Penny for them". I turn from where I was standing gazing out of the kitchen window and smile as I feel Gideon come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. I shiver as I feel him nuzzle me and place a number of small sweet kisses on my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access and he takes advantage by pulling me even closer to him. I feel his arousal against me and I put down my mug of tea and reach behind me to run my hand down the growing bulge in his jeans.

"My thoughts are of you, so they are priceless" I say and I hear him let out a small snort. I don't mention the fact that my thoughts have also been drifting towards Nathan again.

"That's what I like to hear" he murmurs as he turns me around and cupping my face with his hands he plants his lips on mine and kisses me soundly.

Eventually when he pulls away, he looks around and realises that we are alone. "Where are Maisie and Lily?" he asks and l smile up at him.

"You've only just noticed?!" I say and he shrugs.

"Maisie is at mums playing with Dec, she is having her tea there and I said I would go and fetch her later and Lily is upstairs having her nap" I say.

I watch as his eyes light up at this and his hands start to wander restlessly over me. "Well, in that case then" he mutters seductively.

I reach for the buckle on his belt and slowly unfasten it and his eyes widen. Before I realise what is happening, he has grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder and he is heading for the bedroom. I giggle as he sprints up the stairs and then throws me on the bed before following me down on to it.

"So, you didn't fancy making love over the kitchen table then?" I say sarcastically and he pauses and pulls back looking at me questioningly.

"Did you?" he asks after a moment and I shake my head.

"No, we eat there" I say. But my mind immediately goes back to the various places around the house where we _have_ made love. Places I cannot look at now without remembering the things he did to me there. He was like an animal when we resumed our physical relationship after I had got over Lily's birth. Although to be fair I was pretty desperate for him as well as I had missed our intimate moments and as a result, we had almost gone insane. Gran had the girls for us and we had used one of our date nights to devour each other. We had tried to see how many different places around the house we could make love. Practically every surface in the house had been desecrated and I could barely move the next day – not that I am complaining!

"Call me old fashioned but I like my creature comforts" he says as he busies himself unfastening my top as he straddles me.

I giggle again and help him whilst undressing him. Soon we are naked and wrapped around each other. Touching, kissing and teasing each other. Our physical relationship is so special, we were both so damaged when we first met but we have learnt to pleasure each other and show our love for each other physically and how we have grown together has been just wonderful.

"God, I love you so much" Gideon murmurs in my ear as he thrusts into me deeply. I respond with a moan and wrap my legs around him and pull him towards me so he goes even deeper. We have experimented with many different positions but for me basic and simple is best, I love the feeling of his body pressed against mine as he moves inside me.

As we both come with a shout and we lie there coming back to sensibility I hear Gideon's phone ringing. I glance around and spot it on the bedside table.

"Are you going to get that?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, let it go to voicemail if it's important they will leave a message" he says lazily.

I giggle and a moment later I hear his phone buzzing notifying him a voicemail has indeed been left. A few moments after that it starts ringing again.

"Someone seems desperate to talk to you, so you'd better get it" I say as I pat his arm.

Gideon sighs and rolling over he reaches for it and glances at the screen. He stiffens and sits up; I notice that his whole demeanour has changed and it sets me on edge as to what has caused it.

"What's up?" I ask but he doesn't answer me and dials a number.

"Charles" he says a moment later. I watch and wait, knowing that if Charles is so desperate to speak to him it means only one thing… Nathan.

I wait for Gideon to explain what is happening as I listen to him, but to be fair he isn't actually saying much as Charles seems to be doing all the talking.

"Alright, thank you Charles" he says eventually and then he hangs up and looks at me carefully.

"Angel" he begins and reaches for my hand.

I swallow hard, "It's Nathan isn't it?" I say and he nods.

"He's being released, on Monday. Charles was informed, but he said you should be getting a call. Charles said if they fail to do so you need to tell him so he can make an official complaint".

I nod but I am now feeling numb. I start shivering and Gideon shuffles towards me and pulls me into his arms.

"He won't hurt you Eva, I promise you" he says firmly.

**oooOOOooo**

_Monday morning…_

I open my eyes and look at the clock, time to get up and get Maisie ready for school. The bed beside me is empty and I can hear Gideon downstairs and I smile as I go for a shower and get myself ready.

I am still on maternity leave and loving every moment of it. My plan is to sit my exams, get my results and then apply for some business qualifications with the view to joining Gideon on the management side of the business. With my experience in the picking department and seeing how the business operated from that perspective I know I will be able to give a different opinion and point of view when discussing how the company should move forward to that of Gideon, who was brought up only ever seeing the company through statistics, facts and figures. I won't make that transition though until I am fully qualified to do so and I have told Gideon that I will remain in the picking area until I have obtained the qualifications that justify me taking on a management role. Gideon is happy with that, but at the moment he is also happy for me to be at home with our daughters.

I walk into the kitchen where I find Gideon placing a bowl of cereal in front of Maisie.

"Good morning family" I say brightly and Maisie giggles while Gideon pulls me into his arms and kisses me soundly.

"Good morning beautiful" he says as he pulls away. "I've fed and changed Lily," he says as I glance towards our baby daughter who is sitting happily in her small chair and playing with the toys dangling in front of her.

He hesitates a moment, "Will you be ok to take Maisie to school this morning as I have an appointment with Charles?" he asks and he glances at Maisie as he says this.

I nod, "Fine" I say simply.

"Has anyone contacted you about today?" he asks vaguely and I know what he is getting at and I shake my head.

"No, they haven't" I say and he shakes his head in frustration.

"Right, I'll tell Charles" he says simply.

I shrug, "Maybe they think because Charles was informed that was enough, after all he is our solicitor so they knew he would pass on the information. Plus, it's more than I got last time" I say.

Gideon considers that and nods, "Possibly" he replies as he accepts what I am saying.

"Does he know when it will happen?" I ask and Gideon nods.

"He was told about midday, so I suppose there is still time but you would've thought something would've been said before now" he says.

I sigh and try and concentrate on my breakfast which Gideon places in front of me, but the thought of Nathan being let out today has severely diminished my appetite.

I arrive at the school with Maisie and I remember that morning when Nathan was previously released and was standing waiting at the school gate. So much has changed since that day. As Maisie goes into school I also decide to go in as I want to make them aware of Nathan's impending release. He is now officially and legally nothing to do with Maisie so they also need to be aware in case he comes here and tries to cause trouble.

I walk around to the office and I quickly get buzzed in, I smile as I see Valerie in the reception area with the receptionist and she greets me warmly.

"Good morning Eva, what can we do for you this morning?" she asks.

"Erm… I just… I mean" I stammer and Valerie looks at me kindly.

"Why don't you come through Eva" she says and she buzzes me into the school.

As I walk through the doors she is there waiting for me, "What's the problem Eva?" she asks and I look up into the kind eyes of the woman in front of me.

"Nathan is being released today. I know he is nothing to do with us anymore and legally he isn't even Maisie's dad anymore, but it appears that he doesn't seem to have got the message about that and I was just making you aware in case he came here and tried anything or started kicking off" I say.

Valerie nods, "Thank you for telling us, we will make a note of that. We haven't been informed of this but I wouldn't expect that now that Maisie is no longer under Social Services supervision, so I'm glad that you have mentioned it. We will of course make the relevant staff aware of this. May I ask who will be picking Maisie up this week?" she says.

I point at myself, "Me, I'm the only one doing the school run in the afternoons while I am on Maternity leave" I say as I glance down at the car seat in my hand. "I know Gideon normally drops her off in a morning now but he had an appointment this morning" I explain and Valerie nods in understanding.

"We will ensure all staff are vigilant and that Maisie isn't released from the school until we are certain you are here on the premises" she says.

"Thank you, I appreciate that… also if you wouldn't say anything to Maisie as she has no idea he is coming out today. She doesn't even mention him now. As far as she is concerned Gideon is her daddy and Nathan is… well, nothing and I want to keep it that way". I say and Valerie nods.

"I understand, and that's fine I'll make sure that Maisie's teachers are aware" she says.

After thanking Valerie once more I leave the school and decide to go to grans for a while. I look at my watch, she should be back from her morning job at the secondary school by now. As I pull up outside grans house granddad appears and grins at me.

"Well look who it is" he says as he pulls me into a warm hug and presses a kiss to my head, before peering into the car seat and touching Lily's face with his finger.

"Hi granddad, is gran in?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, she's not long got back. I'm just off to work so I'll say goodbye" he says and I nod and give him another hug before walking up the path to the front door.

"Hello love" gran says as she opens the front door, she looks at me carefully as she steps aside to let me in.

"Thanks gran" I say as I walk through into the house.

"Would this early morning visit have something to do with a certain person being released from prison today?" she asks and I nod my head, I can't get anything past my gran.

"It may have" I say vaguely and gran grins at me and goes to the kettle.

"Sit down, you have nothing to worry about. As soon as that piece of shit steps foot on the estate he will be watched. You have no idea what has been going on since you were told he was being released" she says.

I look up at her questioningly, "What do you mean gran?" I ask, curious to find out what she means by that.

She sighs and sits down. "There are a lot of people around here who want their pound of flesh from that boy for what he did… especially now that we all know _exactly _what he did to you" she says meaningfully.

I roll my eyes, I knew that once my family found out the truth about what Nathan did to me they would want to kill him, but the last thing I need is my family getting in trouble with the police for seeking revenge on him as he isn't worth it.

"I hope they are not planning on doing something stupid. I should never have said anything" I mutter.

My gran shakes her head, "No you should've told us sooner than you did and no, nobody's going to do anything stupid. They are all fully aware of the consequences if they did. But there are a lot of people who will be keeping an eye on him, I'll say no more than that" she says.

I'm not sure if I feel better or more worried about what my gran has just told me. But I will try and look at the positive side and not let the fact that twat is being released have any more influence over me and my thought process. I have made it totally clear he is out of my life; Gideon has assured me he won't get near me or Maisie. I have done my part and told the school so they are in the loop and now gran has told me that more people than I ever thought are also in the loop and just waiting for him to step out of line. There is nothing more that can be done so for now I am going to try and let it go. But a part of me knows I will always be looking over my shoulder for Nathan fucking Barker.

After a long chat and a couple of mugs of tea I eventually leave grans house with a hug and her telling me not to worry about that 'piece of shit'. I smile and hug gran back assuring her that I will be fine. I glance at my watch; it is now quarter past eleven and I still haven't had any notification that he is being released today so I quickly send a text to Gideon letting him know this fact.

_**Still no notification about Nathan, would've thought they should've done so by now?**_

His response is immediate.

_**I agree, I told Charles and he said he would say something, Nathan is due to be released at 12.15pm.**_

I look at that message and swallow hard, so exactly an hour from now he will be walking the streets again. When I don't respond to that I get another text from Gideon.

_**Don't worry about this Angel, I promise you he won't hurt you x**_

I smile as I read that and quickly send a response so I don't worry him.

_**I know, thank you and I love you x**_

I smile as my phone pings at me once more and as I read Gideon's response.

_**I love you too Angel, with all my heart x**_

**(GIDEON)**

I push my phone away and look at the man stood in front of me, who cares about Eva as much as I do.

"She's worrying about Nathan being released. She's trying to put on a brave face but I know her too well, this is really bothering her" I say.

"Well hopefully if our plan works and he behaves to form after today she shouldn't have to worry about him ever again" Vic says coldly.

I look at Eva's stepfather. He is so certain about this and I am too. I don't want Eva looking over her shoulder anymore. I want Nathan Barker to disappear and it seems that the only way to do that is to get rid of him permanently. As far as I know the only people who are fully in on this plan to kill him are myself, Vic and Tez. A number of Tez's friends, Kelvin and some of the men from the depot have all expressed a desire to make him pay for what he did to Eva, even though they are not fully aware of the extent of the abuse she endured or the plan we now have in place to rid Eva of him once and for all.

"Do you think it will work?" I ask and Vic shrugs.

"There are always variables to any situation, but as long as he behaves true to form, he should make it fairly easy for us. Practically the first thing he did after he was released last time was go and get high and he also had a large amount of drugs on him to resume his career as a dealer of that filth. So that being the case if he does the same thing again, he should make it pretty easy for us".

I nod my head. Kelvin had come to me this morning telling me that Nathan had called him asking him to pick him up from the prison. It appears that when Kelvin had refused stating the fact he would be at work as his reason along with the fact he wanted nothing to do with Nathan, this hadn't gone down well as it appeared Nathan had just assumed that Kelvin's disowning of him was temporary and that as soon as he was released he would be welcomed back into the family as he had always previously been.

We have a number of Tez's friends keeping an eye on what Nathan does after he is released. If he makes any attempt to approach either Maisie or Eva they will alert us and we will go to Plan B. We are however hoping that Plan A is put into action and successful by the end of the day, today.

"Tez said Eva turned up and stayed with Sandra for a while this morning so she is obviously worried about this" Vic says and I nod.

"I know, Sandra text me after Eva left and told me she had been there most of the morning" I say.

Before I can say anything else, Vic's phone starts ringing and he quickly answers. I watch him and see him smile widely before he simply says thanks Tez and hangs up.

"Tez says Harry just text him. He is in position outside the prison watching and waiting for when that scum appears and he will send the signal when he is" he explains.

I nod, as I remember the lorry driver who had stepped in and brought me home to Stoke from Manchester when I had made the decision to move my life down to the Midlands.

"Nobody ever explained that" I say and Vic looks at me questioningly.

"Harry, the meaning behind that nickname. When Mark brought me back to Stoke that night Tez called him Harry and just said it was an inside joke" I say.

Vic laughs, "Tez, Rob - the guy who took you home to Manchester that night and Mark - who brought you back to Stoke were all in the same regiment in the army. They were close friends and looked out for each other, they socialised together and they fought together. They had a reputation for being bloody good at what they did and some Commanding Officer said he didn't want just any Tom, Dick or Harry to do something and those three were put forward. So, when they heard about that, as a joke they all took one of the names – Tom, Dick and Harry. Mark was Harry, I think Tez was Tom and Rob was Dick. Rob dropped his nickname pretty much straight away… and you can't really blame him, I mean Dick!" Vic pauses and snorts in amusement at that and I smile as I think about it.

"Tez didn't really mention his nickname much either but for some reason Mark's stuck and he is often referred to as Harry even all these years later".

I nod as I recall that journey to and from Manchester with Rob and Mark and learnt that Tez had served in the British Army.

"So, it's Mark who is watching out for Nathan?" I ask as I realise the implications of what Vic told me.

Vic nods, "When Tez told them that dickhead was being released and that we were worried he would approach Evie they immediately stepped up and offered to keep eyes on him. They know what we are planning to do, Mark said he will help but doesn't want to be involved in the actual act, Rob is all in, but he's Evie's godfather so I expected that. But yes, they will be shadowing him from the moment he leaves the prison and they hopefully will find out where he keeps his stash of drugs".

I nod in understanding as the plan we had put together goes through my mind. Tez had put it together and it relies on Nathan being true to form, but Tez is confident he will be. Nathan will be watched and his movements relayed to us by whoever has eyes on him. Tez assured me that there were numerous people willing to do this. We are hoping that he goes to wherever he goes to get his supply of drugs to take and sell and with him being watched we will know exactly where to find him. Then it will be the simple matter of cornering him and putting an end to him. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about taking another person's life. I know that I would do anything for Eva, and I also know this is the only way to break the hold he seems to have over her. Tez has no qualms about ending him. He has witnessed death before and he sees this as a service to humanity ridding it of that scum. Vic hasn't said anything and I'm not sure how he feels about it. But all we can do at this moment is wait. I glance at my watch it's nearly ten past twelve now. Another five minutes and that scum will be released once more.

Vic looks at me carefully and places his hand on my shoulder, "Take it easy son, I know this is easy to say but hopefully by the end of the day you and Evie will be free of him".

I look at Vic, "I hope so Vic, I really hope so" I say.


	50. Chapter 50

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is the final chapter of the story and the penultimate chapter of the whole thing, as only left to come after this is the epilogue. A quick word of warning, this chapter may be the shortest one in the whole story but it also contains graphic descriptions of drug taking and overdose. Also, Nathan has to die. I want to make it clear that I am not condoning murder in anyway. I am merely using the plotline from canon where Gideon murdered Nathan for Eva, but in a different way.**

CHAPTER 50

The call comes just after quarter past twelve that Nathan has been seen leaving the prison. By all accounts he is incredibly pissed off that Kelvin really isn't there to pick him up and that he has to make his own way home. Mark is following him and we have been told he is waiting at a bus stop to catch a bus into Stoke.

I am astounded and incredibly grateful at how these people have volunteered and put themselves out for Eva. They have selflessly volunteered to keep eyes on Nathan until we can get to him. In Rob and Mark's case they have given up their day off to do this and I won't forget it.

By about 2pm I can't concentrate on work any longer. Martin knows something is going on but I haven't said anything.

"Look, what's going on? This is the fourth time I have tried to discuss something with you only to have you off on another planet somewhere" he asks me eventually as I completely miss something which he is trying to tell me as I'm really not concentrating.

I sigh and rub my eyes, "Nathan fucking Barker is being released from prison today" I say and Martin's eyes widen at that news.

"So, what the fuck are you doing here? You should be at home with Evie, in case that piece of shit heads straight for her again, like he did last time" he says.

I realise he is right and I grab my jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow" I say and Martin slaps me on the back as I walk past him.

As I leave the depot, I text Vic to tell him that I am heading home to Eva. The plan was I'd stay at the depot until Tez got the word that Nathan was back in Stoke but as I am worthless there I might as well go home and be with my wife.

As I pull into the driveway, my phone starts ringing and I see Tez's name on the screen so I quickly answer.

"Hello" I say.

"Gideon, Vic told me you were heading home" he says.

"Yeah, I couldn't concentrate at work, and so I was essentially worthless so I decided to call it a day" I say.

Tez lets out a small chuckle, "Well, Barker is now in Stoke and Mark says he has gone straight to score so he is predictably following form and making life incredibly easy for us".

"Good" I say with relief.

I see the front door open and Eva is standing watching me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I have to go" I say and I quickly say my goodbyes to Tez.

I climb out of the car and look at my wife standing in the doorway of our home holding my daughter in her arms. In that moment I know I am making the right decision and that Nathan Barker dies tonight.

"Angel" I say as I walk towards her.

"Not that it's not lovely to see you, but why are you home early?" she asks. I take a moment to really look at her, her face is pale and I see fear in her eyes which she is trying desperately to hide. She is worried about the fact her ex is free once more.

I pull her towards me and press a kiss to her head before also planting one on Lily's head.

"I missed my wife so I decided to come home" I say trying to keep the atmosphere light.

Eva sighs as she sees through my words completely, "You were worried in case Nathan showed up here and so you came home to protect me" she says and I smile at her.

"That may've played a small part in my decision" I admit and Eva leans against me as I wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you" she whispers quietly and from that I know she is relieved that I have come home, which also tells me she is scared.

"I'll come with you to pick Maisie up" I say and I see the relief on her face.

"Thank you, I have to admit that I wasn't looking forward to going, in case he showed up there this afternoon" she admits.

I shake my head, "He won't get the chance to" I say. I'd had the same concerns and Tez had arranged that if he showed any signs of heading to the school he was to be called immediately and Barker would be intercepted before he got there and plan b would come into effect.

"Angel, I know you don't want to know anything but your grandfather has got a number of his friends keeping an eye on Nathan. We know exactly where he is and what he is doing. I promised you he would get nowhere near you or Maisie and we are going to make sure of that fact… Mark and Rob have given up their day off to help us keep him away from you and Mark has been tailing him since he left the prison at lunchtime. If he was making any move to go to the school or come here, I would know about it right away and I could inform the authorities. That call hasn't come through so you are completely safe" I say.

I know I am safe telling her this much as we are not doing anything illegal with this part of the plan. Eva smiles at me and I see her relax slightly and that small movement tells me just how wound up she is about this.

"Gran said stuff was going on that I didn't know about, and that I would be ok" she says after a moment.

I smile at her, "Well you should listen to your gran, she's a wise woman" I say.

**oooOOOooo**

We go to pick up Maisie from school and she is delighted that we are both here to fetch her. Her innocent joy helps to relax Eva a little more and I am just determined to make sure that Nathan doesn't take that away again.

When we arrive back home, I see Eva relax completely as the front door shuts. I hate to see her like this and cannot wait until that piece of shit gets what is coming to him.

We follow our normal afternoon routine albeit slightly earlier than normal as I am home early. I listen to Maisie read and we talk about her story. Now she is working with the older children she also brings home small amounts of other homework to do. Nothing huge or taxing, mainly just worksheets which she strolls through. We have our tea and afterwards I help Eva clear up the dishes and I load the dishwasher. It's all so normal, routine but Eva is trying so hard to maintain this façade of normality but I can see she is on edge and afraid. Just how frightened she is, becoming apparent when we sit down after I have bathed Maisie and she is playing with her toys in her room before she goes to bed. The front door bells sounds and Eva nearly jumps in the air at the noise. Her panicked expression tells me that she is terrified of who this could be.

"Angel, it's fine I'll go" I say reassuringly and she nods whilst trying to stay calm.

I open the front door and see Vic and Tez standing grinning widely at me.

"Everything ok?" Tez asks and I smile at him and nod my head.

"I'm fine, everything is ok apart from the fact Eva nearly had a nervous breakdown when you rang the doorbell".

Tez's smile fades and concern fills his face, "Shit I never thought" he says and he strides past me into the house closely followed by Vic.

I close the door and walk into the living room where I see them talking to Eva. Maisie is in her room at the moment so they are talking freely.

"I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart" Tez says as he holds Eva in his arms. Vic is next and as he moves in for a hug Maisie appears and he swallows what he wanted to say.

"What are you doing here?" Maisie says her voice filled with excitement but the way she said that makes us all laugh as it was so reminiscent of something Eva would say.

"Bloody hell, mini Evie!" Vic murmurs before giving Maisie a broad grin.

"We just came to see your mum and dad" Tez says and that satisfies Maisie. Before she can respond Vic's, Tez's and my phones all ping simultaneously and then Tez's starts ringing. We all look at one another as we know what this means. I glance at my phone and there is a one-word text from Rob and it makes me go cold.

_**Coming**_

This was the alert I have been dreading all day, this means that Nathan is heading for Eva. I have no idea how he knows where we live, but I am certain any of his cronies would've given him that information as it is no secret where Eva now lives.

Tez answers the call on his phone whilst trying to look nonchalant in front of Maisie. Eva has immediately picked up on what is happening and I see her anxiety levels rising dramatically.

"Ok mate" Tez says simply and hangs up.

"Eva sweetheart, we need to borrow your husband for a while is that ok?" he says.

Eva nods but doesn't say anything, the fear coming off her in waves is killing me and I step towards her and hold her.

"He's on his way here isn't he?" she whispers to me and I nod.

I feel her start to tremble and I hold her even tighter. "Don't let him near Maisie and Lily" she whispers quietly but there is also a hint of desperation in her voice.

"We won't let him get here" I promise as I press my mouth to her ear and she nods.

"Ok" she says and I watch as she takes a deep breath and turns towards Maisie and looks at her carefully as she thinks about what she is going to say next.

"Maisie, daddy has to go out for a while to help granddad Vic and granddad Tez" she says with a forced brightness. Maisie nods as she runs to me and hugs me.

"Will you be back to read me a story before I go to bed?" she asks and I glance at Tez who nods.

"I hope so… let me go sweetheart as the sooner I go the sooner I'll be back" I say. I won't break a promise to my daughter so despite Tez's confidence that I will be home before Maisie goes to bed, I won't promise her that I will… just in case.

Tez and Vic have matching grim expressions as we leave the house and I hate leaving Eva alone at a time like this but I am fully aware that it has to be done. We make our way to the park. It is ironic that the one place where there should really be CCTV cameras there are none. But this works in our favour for what we need to do tonight. I look around, at this time of year this place is totally deserted at this time in the evening, but I look around anyway just to double check.

As we enter the park we wait, we know that Barker will come this way to get to our home as Rob had told Tez in the call that he was following Barker towards the park. As I am thinking that I see him. Barker has clearly taken something, as he is behaving erratically. My mind goes back to that night on the estate when he was behaving in a similar manner outside Eva's flat.

"What do you think he has taken?" I whisper to Vic.

"Looks like coke, by the way he is behaving… Evie said he always took coke, but he sold Heroin" Vic whispers and I shake my head in disgust at that.

Tez smiles "Which makes our job nice and easy" he mutters. I have no idea what Tez is planning to do, all I know is that after tonight Nathan Barker will be no more.

I look around for Mark and Rob but don't see them, and realise that is probably deliberate. We wait and my heart feels like it is beating out of my chest.

Tez turns to me, "Gideon" he says and I look towards him.

"Last chance, do you want to witness this? I won't think any less of you if you decide to leave this to us and want to go home to Eva" he says and I shake my head.

"No, I need to see him die, so I know for sure he will never hurt Eva again" I say coldly.

Tez nods and slaps my shoulder. Barker hasn't even noticed us yet and he is getting closer. Then he does and he stops, he looks at me blankly before he glances at Vic and Tez and vague recognition fills his face.

"Well, well, well, is this my welcome home party?" he sneers and Vic laughs.

"Yeah something like that" he says and we take a step closer.

He looks at me and frowns as somewhere in his drug addled head he must put two and two together and realise who I am.

"Are you the fucker who took my girl away?" he growls and I laugh.

"You really are a sad pathetic little boy aren't you?!" I say, that takes him by surprise and he just stares at me.

I step forward towards him, "Hello Nathan, I've heard all about you and I have been looking forward to meeting you, to meet the big man who thinks it's ok to terrorise children and rape and beat women" I say. I look him up and down derisively. "You really are a contemptable specimen aren't you, a typical bully" I say.

I watch as his eyes widen and I see fear for the first time as he realises that maybe he is going to get hurt tonight.

"I… I just wanted to see Maisie" he stammers holding up his hands and I laugh.

"Bullshit, you got the adoption paperwork. You _know_ that you have nothing to do with Maisie anymore, she is _my_ daughter now and has been since the moment she asked me if she could call me daddy" I say.

I watch as anger fills his face, "Well I don't give a shit about her, you can keep her but I want Eva back" he spits and I laugh loudly.

"My wife had made it clear to you that you were dead to her when she visited you at the prison" I say calmly.

This angers him even more and he takes a step towards me, "You stole her from me, you poisoned her against me" he screams and I laugh again.

"If you think that then you are clearly more deluded than I thought" I say as I push him away. As I do so we all crowd him and shepherd him over to the bushes just in case someone should decide to walk through the park and see us.

"The last time you saw her you kicked her in the head and broke her ribs… tell me Nathan if someone did that to you, would you want anything to do with them?" I speak to him as if he is a small child because behind the drug haze and bravado that is exactly what he is. He is a frightened little boy who is desperately trying to hang on to the one person who at one time loved him.

I step closer, "You blew it Nathan. She loved you, and you took her love and you stamped all over it, just like you stamped all over her. Now she loves me and I cherish her. I would never dream of harming a single hair on her head because she is a beautiful, intelligent and totally amazing woman…" I pause and laugh in his face, "she was the only person who _ever_ loved you and you threw it back in her face and made her despise you, whereas I will love her back forever" I say. I know that is a low blow, but I don't care. I see the moment my words hit their mark and the moment he breaks in front of me.

He really does look like a small frightened child now and he looks from me to Tez and Vic as he seems to think about something.

"Can… can I just see her, just once to tell her I'm sorry" he mutters and we all laugh loudly at that.

"Erm… no" Vic says harshly.

I see the anger coming back now and he balls his hands into fists, telling us all he is doing is trying to manipulate us. "Fuck you! Fuck you all I'm fucking seeing her, she's mine" he yells and with that Tez grabs him. I see movement and I panic slightly until I recognise Mark and also Rob who appear from nowhere and Mark throws a bag at Vic who opens it. Vic nods at Mark who returns the nod and then disappears back into the shadows.

I see three syringes and Vic smiles and it hits me what they are going to do, they are going to overdose him with drugs.

I step forward and help Tez who is now grappling with Nathan who is now screaming and struggling in his hold.

"Calm down Nathan, we are not going to hurt you" I say coldly.

"We are not going to kick you in the head or ribs or smack you about, even though you fucking deserve having a small taste of what you did to Eva done to you" Tez growls.

"No, just relax… because we are going to make you feel so good" I say. I use the words my Uncle Hugh said to me as a child. Not in the context he meant them obviously but for some reason they just popped into my head, those words always filled me with fear and panic as I knew what would follow but saying them to Nathan, knowing that they will be the last words he hears from me feels right in a strange perverse kind of way. He violated Eva just like Hugh violated me, so it just feels… right.

I say nothing more and wrap my arm around Nathan's arm pulling his sleeve up and exposing his forearm. I glance around once more and am happy to see the park is completely deserted. Tez has Nathan's head in a death grip and Rob steps up and wraps a tourniquet around his arm making his veins bulge. All the while Nathan is struggling and pleading.

"Please… please… no… don't… I'll go… I'll leave… I won't do nothing" he begs.

"Too fucking late for that" Tez growls in his ear.

Rob helps us hold Nathan down while Vic steps forward and plunges the needle into Nathan's arm and empties it. Before following the same procedure twice more. Nathan starts to convulse violently and I watch as his eyes roll and he starts to vomit.

"I think his vein collapsed when I did the last one" Vic mutters.

"Never mind" Tez says coldly.

Nathan is now totally still and quiet and we lay him down in this secluded bushy area. We leave the tourniquet on him and place one of the empty syringes in his hand and put one next to him and then the final one in the bag and push it into his pocket. I notice he is frothing at the mouth now but not offering to move to do anything about it.

"Is he?" I ask looking down at him.

Tez looks at me, "Dead?" he asks and I nod.

Rob crouches and presses a finger to his neck and shakes his head "No pulse" he says and he holds his hand in front of Nathan's mouth. "He's not breathing either" he says with clear satisfaction.

Tez smiles, "It would appear so then" he says.

I feel a rush of relief, Eva and Maisie are finally free of him.

I look up at Rob who is gazing down at Nathan with a look of satisfaction on his face. Mark is nowhere to be seen.

"Seems fitting we used his own drugs on him too" Rob says and I look questioningly at him.

"We followed him when he went to get his stash, and before he took his hit of coke he hid that other crap, so Mark just retrieved it from where he had hidden it and prepared it all for him, ready for it to be given to him, while I took over watching him" he says with a satisfied smile.

"I will never be able to repay any of you for what you did tonight" I say as I look around the men in front of me.

They all shake their heads, "No, this should've been done years ago. I was always guilt ridden that we didn't do more at the time when Evie was with this fucker," Rob says.

"We should be the ones thanking you Gideon, you have transformed Evie's life… and Maisie's. She didn't have a life before she met you, she was just existing day to day. She was just surviving. Now, she is blossoming and it's a joy to see and you gave her that and for that we will all be forever grateful" Vic says as he slaps my shoulder.

Tez and Rob both nod and murmur in agreement.

"What happens now?" I ask as I nudge Nathan with my foot.

As I say this, I see movement and Tez looks up, "Someone is coming" he says as he sees a figure walking towards us.

I look back and notice Rob has now also vanished, melting away into the night and Vic looks at Tez and he nods.

"Hey! Mate do you have a phone on you?" Vic calls and I stare at him in shock.

The man walks closer and stares wide eyed at Nathan sprawled on the ground. "We just found him, don't know who he is but he can't stay here… what if some little kids find him" Tez says.

The man nods and pulls out his phone and I realise what they are doing, someone else is calling the police therefore they will be the ones recorded as raising the alarm.

I glance at Tez again, "You get yourself home son" he says kindly to me, "We'll take care of all this" he adds.

I nod, "Thanks" I say noting the fact he didn't use my name.

I walk in the front door and Eva is waiting for me, her eyes wide and terrified. I take off my coat and hold open my arms. She walks into them and bursts into tears.

"I promised you he would never hurt you again and he won't" I say simply.

I feel her stiffen and she pulls away and looks carefully at me.

"What did you do?" she asks.

"Me… personally, nothing really" I say honestly.

I can see Eva reading between the words and her eyes widen.

"Is he…" she stops and looks at me and I nod.

"Don't ask me anything more as it's best you don't know" I say and she nods. I hold her tightly and I feel her sag in my arms and then she begins to cry.

"Hey" I say as I stroke my hand up and down her back.

"He's really gone… really, really gone for good?" she asks and as she says this she sounds like a little girl.

I nod again, "Really, really gone" I say simply.

Eva holds me tightly, "Thank you" she says quietly and with total and genuine relief.

I don't say anything and I just hold her.

"Daddy!" The call makes me smile, and I pull away from Eva. Before I can respond I hear Lily squeal and my smile gets wider.

I look at Eva, "It appears that our children need us" I say and Eva nods and smiles at me.

"Well we'd better go and find out what they need" she says.

I step away from her and hold out my hand, my heart lurches as she slips her hand into mine and we walk together into the living room.


	51. EPILOGUE

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well this is the final chapter, and I have to say I am feeling quite pleased with myself that I have finally finished it! **

**I started this story along with a few others back in 2015, but since then with various things that have happened in real life I haven't had the time or inclination to finish them until now, so actually getting this to the point where I could start posting it at the end of last year was an achievement in itself, as with severe doses of writers block I was convinced that it would never see the light of day. But towards the end of last year I got a wave of inspiration and a new determination to finish what I started. After I got the inspiration last year to write the new stuff which I posted – albeit a series of very short stories and one-shots, (namely **_**Baby Blues, Having the Last Word, Wilful Negligence, The Expensive Charlatan & A Christmas Miracle**_** all in the FSOG fandom). I then turned my attention to the stories which had been hanging around for years and I finally managed to finish **_**Inevitable Destiny?**_** \- another FSOG fan fiction and now this, so it appears I am on a roll! I still have three more stories which are hanging half done, a story for the SVM fandom, another Crossfire series story and also a FSOG/Crossfire crossover story so with this newfound returning enthusiasm for fan fiction I am hoping that this year I will manage to pull my finger out and finally complete all of those, so watch this space!**

**I also want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favoured and also taken the time to leave comments. Your support and positivity is humbling and very much appreciated. I was really unsure about this story as it is so very different from anything else I have ever written and so completely different from the origins of the Crossfires stories themselves, although readers of that series will see the seeds of the original storyline within what I have written and which I took and altered to make something completely different along with numerous nods towards FSOG. **

**So, here is the epilogue.**

**Enjoy!**

EPILOGUE

_Eight years later…_

**(EVA)**

I am walking with purpose through the corridor of the depot heading towards the picking area. I am looking for my husband who I believe is down here somewhere. I no longer work down here in the picking department and haven't done for a while and if I am honest, I miss it. I miss the banter with the guys and the general atmosphere down here. But now I am 'one of them', part of the management. After strolling through my GCSE's and getting straight A's I took A' levels in English and Maths and I also completed a BTEC business diploma. Both of which I aced and I am now Gideons co-CEO. I had been astonished and more than a little bit scared when he told me what he was doing, I was expecting something in the administration or accounts department but second in command of the whole shebang… well shit! He said I was the person he trusted most to make decisions in his absence as I knew the company inside out and he said that he just knew I would make the right decision.

I had been shitting myself when I first stepped into that role, thinking that people would assume I only got it because of being married to Gideon. But I proved myself the day I went to the Bristol depot and helped to sort out a major issue they were having down there. I could've called Gideon and asked his advice but I didn't. I followed my instincts and I sorted it. It was the first time I had done a site visit alone and at first, I had argued against going quite fiercely. Not only because I had always just accompanied Gideon but because I didn't really want to spend time away from home and my family. But Gideon had looked at me and said he knew this was totally out of my comfort zone and he knew I didn't want to do it but he was relying on me and trusted me to deal with it as he had an issue to work out here and he couldn't be in two places at once. He had assured me that he and the children would be fine without me and promised me that if it wasn't absolutely necessary, he wouldn't be asking me to do this. After that I had just shut up and got on with it and although I say it myself, I was pleased with the outcome and after that I didn't doubt my abilities to do the job Gideon had given me to do ever again.

As I turn a corner I walk straight into a solid mass of muscle. I feel strong arms go around me to prevent me from stumbling and I look up into the beautiful blue eyes of my husband and I grin up at him.

Before I can think about it, I repeat the words which started our relationship all those years ago. "Oy watch where you are fucking going!" I say and I see the amusement on his face as he is now obviously remembering the first time we met and I said those very words to him. He throws his head back and laughs loudly before pulling me into him and kissing me.

"Don't, we are at work" I say as I push him away but he just holds me even tighter.

"I'll kiss my wife if I damn well want to. I'm the boss here so I can do whatever I fucking want" he growls in my ear and I smirk at him.

I poke my finger into his chest, "You might be the boss of Cross Industries but you are not the boss of me, mister" I retort and he laughs even louder.

He brazenly kisses me again, "And don't I know it" he mutters in my ear.

"I was looking for you" I say as I try not to be distracted by him as he still nuzzles against me. He pauses before pulling away and looking at me questioningly.

"Why? What's up?" he asks.

"The school rang" I begin and I immediately see a resigned expression appear on his face.

"What have they done now?" he asks with a sigh and I let out a small laugh.

"For once it's not Adam or Matthew" I say as I think about our sons.

Two years after I had Lily we had decided to try for another baby. I had said it would be nice to have a baby we had actually planned for rather than who just surprised us. We had got more than we bargained for with our identical twin sons Adam and Matthew, both named after Gideon's twin brother. They were hell chock from the moment they were born and we regularly get calls from the school about their latest misdemeanour. They are just like Declan – completely hyperactive and because they are inseparable, they egg each other on.

"No, it was the Comp calling about Maisie" I say and Gideon's eyebrows rise in surprise. Our thirteen-year-old daughter is now at the local comprehensive secondary school. She is so bloody clever it is unreal and the school is having difficulty in keeping up with her.

"What's happened?" Gideon asks the concern evident in his voice.

"They want us to go in when we pick her up, as they want to discuss putting her in for her GCSEs. She is doing work which kids who are fifteen and sixteen years old are doing and she is in all the top sets and so they are now working towards their GCSE exams and they obviously want Maisie to sit hers too" I say.

I see Gideon sigh, Maisie may be clever but since she started secondary school this has singled her out as different and in secondary school different is bad and it has made her a target for bullies who are jealous of her abilities. Thankfully her fifteen year old 'Uncle Declan' has been keeping an eye on the situation and stepping in and dealing with the bullies accordingly, and at one point he even drafted in Reece to help who at eighteen is now in his final year at school after the education rules were changed and all kids have to stay in compulsory education until eighteen rather than sixteen now. Bullies don't like people who are bigger than them and when they realised that Maisie was related to Reece who as an accomplished sportsman is tall, fit and muscular and who wouldn't hesitate to protect his niece, the majority of the bullying had stopped. There are still a few issues mainly with a group of catty girls who think it's ok to push Maisie around, so Declan, bless his heart has taken on the role of bodyguard to Maisie and during breaks doesn't leave her side.

"Ok, that's fine" Gideon says with a shrug.

Despite our wealth and the fact that has increased over the past few years, we are still down to earth and grounded, we still live in our home on Primrose Hill Road even though it is bigger now after Gideon got his extension built. We both leave work early to do the school runs and we rely on family for babysitting duties rather than employ someone to take care of our children. All our children attend state schools rather than have private educations. Although we did question if we were doing Maisie a disservice at one point when it became apparent just how astonishingly clever she was. She finds every subject effortless and she excels at English, Maths and Science. But the state school she attends is a good one, and whilst getting a good education is important, so is happiness and Maisie is a home bird and the idea of her going away to a private school just wasn't viable. Her ambition is to become a vet and I have no doubt that she will achieve that dream. Our hell raising twins attend the same Primary school I did and which Maisie did. Eight-year-old Lily also goes there and my suspicions about her were correct, she too is a clever little madam, and her main event is mathematics. She is basically a walking calculator and when she gets together with her older sister who is also gifted at maths it is a joy to watch them. Maisie is still a complete bookworm but Lily has never really been interested in literature, preferring music and the arts as hobbies.

My gran and granddad still live on the estate, despite Gideon offering many times to find them something away from that area. My mum and Vic took up Gideon's offer and they now live down the road from us and away from Primrose Hill.

We are disturbed by a voice calling out to us.

"Gideon".

We turn and see Del walking purposely towards us. He grins at me, "Hi Evie" he says before turning towards Gideon. "Listen, I'm sick of the carrier company. I've had it with them, so I'm going to find someone else. They have let us down four times already this week" he says and Gideon nods.

Del now runs the post room, he has made a spectacular success of his life since he came to work here and took the opportunity that was given to him.

"That's fine" Gideon says dismissively as he trusts Del to do the right thing.

"How's Hayley?" I ask and Del grins widely and fishes his phone out of his pocket. When he came to work here the attraction between him and Hayley was immediate and mutual and with a bit of match making from me and Gideon we watched as their relationship blossomed. Del had asked Hayley to marry him and at the moment she is on maternity leave after giving birth to their first child, a little boy who they called Evan.

"She's perfect" he says with a slightly dreamy expression in his eyes, he fumbles and calls up the latest photographs on his phone of Hayley and Evan.

I glance at my watch and realise its nearly time to leave to fetch Lily and the boys from school. "Sorry to interrupt but I have to go" I say as Gideon also looks at his watch.

"Alright, I'll meet you up at the secondary school in a short while then?" he says and I nod.

**oooOOOooo**

As I am waiting at the primary school for my children to appear I start thinking about everything that has happened. It is eight years now since Nathan was ejected from my life. To this day I have no idea exactly what happened that night or who was involved. All I know is Nathan is dead. The police came to question me due to the fact he had been released that day and was found dead so close to us. I had just told them that yes, I knew he had been released that day but hadn't seen him and that he no longer featured in my life. They had questioned granddad and dad as they were the ones who 'found' him in the park along with someone else who had been walking through the park and had raised the alarm by phoning the police. After the post mortem which ruled that it was a suicide after finding massive amounts of drugs in his system it was generally accepted that Nathan had been released and because he had been disowned by his own family and had been forcibly ejected from mine he had taken his own life. I am thankful that the police didn't really investigate his death too closely, but I think they were probably just pleased that they wouldn't have to deal with him or his anti-social behaviour anymore. Of course Gideon, dad and granddad knew different but I also knew that what had actually happened would go with them to their own graves.

I look around the playground, I don't really know anyone here now. All the mums who were here when Maisie was here have now moved on and a new set of mums have taken their place. Karen still comes up here as she has kids who still attend and we talk from time to time and she keeps me updated on Megan.

After Megan was released from prison, she left the area. She went to the council and applied for a transfer. So, if another home became available in another area or if someone wanted to move here, they could initiate a swap. Her kids were taken into care while she was in prison but when she came out, they were returned to her. Karen told me that she is still a trouble maker and still tries to split up people who have done nothing to her, so she hasn't really learnt her lesson; but now she doesn't go to such outlandish extremes to create issues. She just stirs and tells people things and then stands back and watches the damage she causes. I'm glad I'm no longer in her orbit and I just wish I had seen sense earlier.

I am pulled from my thoughts as the doors open and my two little hellions surge through them and straight towards me. I crouch and catch them in my arms as they begin to both speak at once, telling me what they have been doing today. A few moments later Lily also appears and we leave the premises and head to the secondary school to meet up with Gideon and to speak to Maisie's teachers.

When we arrive, I threaten the boys to behave and they both nod at me solemnly as we make our way inside. They look around with wide eyes and it seems to momentarily stun them into silence. But as soon as they spot Gideon, they rush towards him. He grabs them and whispers to them and once again they nod so I'm guessing he was also issuing dire warnings of what would happen if they started to mess about. He greets Lily with a hug and she shows him a certificate which she was awarded for good work in maths and I watch as he proudly reads it and congratulates her before telling her to put it away safely.

**oooOOOooo**

"So… you are ok with what's going to happen?" Gideon says and I pause to listen.

We are all sat around the table having dinner and as is our custom we are discussing our day.

Maisie nods at him, "Yeah, it was inevitable that I would do my GCSE's early. I mean I have been working towards them so why wait?" she shrugs and shovels another spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

"What then?" he asks and Maisie grins.

"Well, I was talking to the careers woman, and told her I wanted to be a vet and she said that after I had done my GCSE's I could make a start on my A' levels as I would need those to get into Uni to get the qualifications to become a vet. She said it was a tough career choice but she also said she had no doubts I could do it" she says proudly.

"What… what about the bullying?" Gideon asks carefully as he is obviously thinking that Maisie doing her A levels when the majority of her peers are not even ready to do their GCSE's is just going to draw more attention to her.

Maisie laughs, "I'll just set Dec on them. He has taken it upon himself to become my bodyguard so he tends to deal with them, but they don't really bother me anymore. I mean what they do is petty and really quite pathetic. I told them so and because they could see what they were doing was having no effect they wandered off on to someone else… it was the other bullying which upset me more, when they started getting physical". She stops speaking and looks down, concentrating on her bowl of pudding and as she does this I swallow hard. Knowing that it probably triggered long buried memories from when she was little.

"Well, if they do start getting to you, you must say something – don't let it fester and bring you down" Gideon says firmly.

Maisie smiles up at him, "Don't worry, I will dad" she says simply, before turning her attention back to her pudding.

"Kyle phoned me today" Gideon says after a few moments of silence and I look up in surprise and I smile as I think about my younger brother.

Kyle is twenty now and at university. He is following his dream to become an architect but his photography has also been noticed and he is making quite a name for himself as an accomplished photographer. He is incredibly close to Gideon who is funding his university education and he seems to look upon Gideon as an older brother.

"How is he?" I ask. I had been worried about Kyle going away to uni as he is such a loner but I needn't. He has just embraced it and taken it in his stride just like everything else in his life.

"He's good… he's met someone" Gideon says.

"Really?" I say in surprise this makes me incredibly pleased for my brother as he deserves to be happy. He had come out when he was seventeen. The first person he had told was Gideon and he had encouraged him to tell mum and dad. We had been there when he had told mum and she had just shrugged, hugged him and basically said 'and?' which had been a huge relief to him. Gran was of the same opinion, and so was granddad. I was a little bit surprised at dad's reaction. He had been shocked, and you could tell he was uncomfortable about it, but to his credit it hasn't altered their relationship too much, but there is a slight distance there now between them which wasn't there before and that is sad. Reece and Declan don't give a damn to them Kyle is just still their big brother, and as Declan bluntly and a little crassly put it, 'so what if you prefer dicks!'

Gideon nods, "Going to uni has been the making of him, he has really come out of his shell and he is embracing who he is, whereas before he tried to hide it. He is coming home to visit and he wants to bring his boyfriend with him to meet us" he says.

"That's brilliant!" I say brightly.

"When are we seeing Uncle Christopher and Uncle Ricky again?" Adam asks suddenly and before Gideon can answer Matthew pipes up with his own comment.

"Yeah, when? Why don't we see them as much as Gran-Gran and Grandad and grandma?" he says.

"Because they live in Manchester, stupid" Lily says and Matthew puts his head down and shuts up.

"Lily, that was unkind" Gideon says sharply.

"Sorry daddy" she mutters but Gideon shakes his head.

"It's not me who you should be apologising to" he says.

"Sorry I called you stupid" she says to Matthew and he smiles at her.

"It's ok" he says.

"That's better, and in answer to your question. Hopefully we will be seeing them fairly soon". I look up in surprise at that and Gideon smiles at me.

"Uncle Christopher is coming home on leave and grandma called me to say that she would like us all to go up to Manchester to be there when he does" he explains.

There is a chorus of cheers around the table at that news. Everyone is very fond of Christopher and we all worried when he joined the army. Thankfully though he has just been based in the UK after his basic training was completed and he has been living at various bases. At the moment I think he is at Catterick Garrison but I lose track. I know he speaks to Gideon when he can, they text and skype when they can and we follow him and his activities on his Facebook page. The whole family was there to see him at his passing out parade after he finished his basic training and became a real soldier. Ricky is a car mechanic and works in a garage up in Manchester and he also calls and talks to Gideon quite regularly, and Ireland is a mum!

That had been an interesting development, she had been seeing someone and things happened and the first we knew about it was when she had run away from home and come down to Stoke on the train and turned up on our doorstep. She had been petrified at what her mum and brothers would say, especially Christopher who hadn't liked her boyfriend from the start. Knowing exactly what she was going through, and knowing just how frightened she must be feeling I had sat down with her and talked everything through with her and then we had called Elizabeth who was absolutely frantic and we had sent her home. Needless to say, the boyfriend disappeared at the first sign of real responsibility and left Ireland holding the baby, literally. But she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and she called him Jason. She is doing well and she is a good mum and Elizabeth is helping her raise him. I also think Geoff is involved – as a family friend and nothing more. Although it is blatantly obvious that Elizabeth and Geoff still love each other, there really has been too much to overcome for them to get back together and make another go of it.

Elizabeth had told me that now she knew everything, she was able to forgive Geoff to a point. But despite that she was unable to forget and she said that she knew that she could never totally trust him, and if they were to try and make another go of things it would be doomed as she could not forget what he had done before. I guess I could understand that, after all Geoff had denied a mother her children for years. Ursula is still alive although is quite frail now after suffering a stroke a couple of years ago, and Gideon's Uncle Hugh… well he died. To his credit he really did try to straighten his life out but it became too much and his demons were just to powerful and in the end he killed himself, by taking an overdose of pills. Gideon had supported his father and much to my surprise had insisted on attending the funeral, but he said he was there for his dad, not his uncle and I was so proud of him for doing so.

I look around the table at my family, with a sense of contentment. I gaze at my husband who I credit with giving me a new life. I continually thank fate for the day I walked around that corner that day at the depot and straight into Gideon. As that chance meeting has given me so much. I look at Maisie, her life has also changed beyond recognition of what it was like before I met Gideon and as a result, she will be able to realise her own dreams and ambitions and I have no doubt she will make a huge success of her life. I look at Lily and then the twins and I smile. They are happy and content and will never know what it is like to struggle and have nothing and for that I am glad.

I realise Gideon is speaking to me and I give him my attention.

"Sorry… did you say something?" I ask.

He grins at me, "Away with the fairies again Angel?" he asks and I nod.

"Yes, sorry… I was just thinking" I say and he looks at me questioningly.

"Penny for them?" he asks and I laugh.

"I've told you before, my thoughts generally revolve around you and this lot so they are priceless!" I say as I gesture around the table.

Gideon grins back at me, "That's what I like to hear" he says.

Our meal comes to an end and everyone disperses to do their own thing. Maisie goes to her room and I know she is probably settling down with a book as that is her routine in the evenings. Lily vanishes and a short while later we hear music coming from her bedroom, while the twins head outside to play in the garden.

"Be careful with that football!" I shout as I see them kicking the ball around on the lawn.

"We will" they call back in unison and I stand in the kitchen watching them playing and enjoying themselves.

I feel Gideon come up behind me and wrap his arms around me and he presses a kiss to my neck.

"So, what were you thinking about at dinner, you looked really deep in thought? You weren't worrying about stuff were you?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No, I was just thinking generally about everyone" I say with a shrug.

"Well I can understand that as thoughts of you consume me, you are at the forefront of my mind every waking moment" he mutters and I smile.

I turn in his arms and wrap mine around him, "As it should be" I say with a grin and I press a quick peck of a kiss on his lips.

He looks at me with mock hurt, "Is that all I get?" he asks and I laugh.

With that he lowers his head and cupping my face with his hands he covers my lips with his and kisses me soundly. I hold on to him and I feel him press himself against me.

"Oh god will you two get a room!"

We pull apart and see Lily standing there looking at us with a look of disgust.

But before either of us can say anything Maisie appears. "Shut up Lily, it's nice to see how much they love each other, you wouldn't like it if they were arguing and fighting. We are lucky we have a mum and dad who love each other so much" she says as she joins us in the kitchen.

I see Lily consider that and it is at moments like this that I realise that Maisie has never really forgotten that early time in her life. Just the odd comments she makes now and again remind me that the memories of that time are just beneath the surface. I feel Gideon squeeze me and I know he is probably thinking the same thing I am.

Lily doesn't say anything but just goes and pours herself a drink before disappearing back to her room. Maisie lingers and after a moment she walks up to us and gives us a hug.

"What's that for?" I ask looking at my daughter warily.

"Just because" she says simply.

"Everything is ok isn't it?" Gideon asks her and she smiles and nods at him.

"Everything is just perfect dad" she replies.

I can't help but smile at that comment as I look up at my husband, yes… everything really is perfect.

**THE END**


End file.
